Le Grand Délire
by Simakai
Summary: Suite de "Une nuit de liberté". Dolly et Rufus se retrouvent pour une nouvelle nuit, et pour beaucoup plus...
1. Chapter 1

Et je suis de retour, avec la chose qui sera la plus longue de tous les temps si un jour elle se termine: le Grand Délire!

Ceci est la suite de "Une nuit de liberté", et tout comme cette fic, c'est la novelisation de RP via MSN, avec Dolly et cette fois-ci Marie-chan. La raison du titre: on disait qu'on "délirait" sur MSN quand on faisait des RP du genre, et ce simple délire fait des milliers de pages et on l'a traîné pendant des années. Je plaisante pas. Il a mérité ses majuscules et son titre de Grand Délire, là.

Donc mon projet de le noveliser peut sembler assez fou, mais je suis motivée. Pour la première fois, je vais avoir un projet de fanfic à long terme, et ça m'enthousiasme assez. (Faut voir si ça va durer, mais les reviews ça aide toujours, hein? XD )

Niveau style, contrairement à "Une nuit de liberté", je mets ça à la 3e personne (mais dans un style personnel et rapproché, quand même, sinon c'est pas drôle!) La raison principale est le grand grand grand nombre de personnages qui y apparaissent et y jouent un rôle important, en plus de Dolly et Rufus, évidemment.

Je vous laisse donc commencer avec moi le Grand Délire!

* * *

Il était une fois un homme dans un lit qui s'ennuyait fortement. Le méchant docteur lui avait interdit de travailler plus de quatre heures par jour à cause de son état de santé qui s'était brutalement aggravé, et restreinait toutes ses activités, le forçant à rester au lit. Bref, le plus grave ennui le consumait. Étalé dans son lit d'hôpital, il ne cessait de soupirer.

Rufus Shin-Ra, car c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, prit machinalement son PHS qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et le contempla longuement avant de se décider à consulter sa liste (asez mince) de numéros personnels. Il finit par voir un numéro, et lorsque son regard se posa dessus, un tourbillon de pensées et de souvenirs s'enclencha en lui.

Le numéro de Victoria Whitestone, la chanteuse Dollyvic. Dolly pour les intimes – et il en faisait partie depuis cette fameuse nuit de liberté.

Rufus Shin-Ra prit soudainement une décision. Complètement impulsive, 100% non réfléchie, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Une décision qui allait changer sa vie : il appela ce numéro.

La voix de Dolly se fit entendre au bout de quelques sonneries. Il se sentait déjà sourire, malgré la fatigue qui l'accablait.

-Oui?

-Dolly? dit-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

-Rufus, c'est vous?

Il entendit le bruit du papier qu'on replace et qu'on dépose. Peut-être faisait-elle ses factures, ou plus romantiquement, peut-être était-elle en train d'écrire sa prochaine chanson...

-Ah... je suis content d'entendre votre voix...

-Moi aussi... mais la vôtre a l'air assez fatiguée. Comment vous portez-vous? J'espère que vous ne vous tuez pas au travail!

-C'est le contraire, soupira-t-il, parce que je me meurs, on m'enlève tout mon boulot, résultat je crève d'ennui en plus du géostigma.

-Vous, vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées!

Le son artificiel de cette voix, à travers le répondeur, ne suffisait plus à Rufus. Il voulait l'entendre en vrai. Voir Dolly. Se changer les idées, comme elle disait...

-Le chocolat ne suffit pas...

-Le médecin n'a pas confisqué le gâteau que je vous ai envoyé, au moins!

Il y a quelques jours elle lui avait envoyé le gâteau au chocolat qu'elle lui avait promis lors de la nuit de leur rencontre. Un délicieux gâteau, d'ailleurs, avec du glaçage en forme de chibi à cheveux roux. Une délicate attention, qui remerciait très bien le cadeau qu'il lui avait promis aussi : la vidéo de surveillance qui avait filmé Tseng alors qu'ils avaient piqué l'hélico des Turks. D'après le mot qu'elle avait joint au gâteau, elle s'était bien marrée et la regardait souvent quand elle avait besoin de se donner du moral.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai demandé à Reno de me l'emmener en cachette...

-Vous me rassurez!

Un petit moment de silence passa, puis Dolly prononça enfin les mots qu'il attendait.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien trouver pour changer les idées du Président?

-J'aurais bien besoin de me faire kidnapper, moi...

Son ton était très léger et tout à fait innocent, et celui de Dolly le fut tout autant lorsqu'elle répondit :

-Hm, ça pourrait en effet vous divertir... Est-ce là un voeu officiel?

-Ça dépend si vous voulez bien de la compagnie d'un infirme comme moi...

-L'infirme et le cobaye, ça ferait un titre de film sensationnel, ça! Juste que je trouve un hélico à piquer et je viens vous délivrer ce soir-même! En ce moment je suis à Junon...

Rufus réfléchit quelques instant avec son intelligence présidentielle (et accessoirement de joueur d'échecs) et finit par dire d'un ton tout à fait badin :

-Reeve est à Junon en ce moment, il pourra vous aider à emprunter délicatement et légalement cet hélico, je le préviendrai d'avance.

-Je dois avoir son numéro quelque part... il va être bien étonné d'avoir de mes nouvelles, je pense! Vous êtes à la Tour en ce moment?

-Nan, je suis à Healin.

Décidément, son langage se relâchait depuis quelques temps. Surtout en contact d'une certaine rousse. Il se reprit :

-Pour m'éloigner du boulot, pour ma santé, comme ils disent...

-Healin... ok... si j'arrive d'ici trois heures, ça vous va?

-Tant que vous me sortez d'ici, très chère, dit Rufus d'un murmure particulièrement sensuel.

Rufus aurait pu jurer que Dolly avait souri au bout de son téléphone.

-Vous avez fait un voeu et le bon génie va le réaliser, dit-elle. Détendez-vous jusqu'à ce que j'arrive et ensuite je vais vous dorloter toute la soirée!

-Bien sûr que je vais me détendre, si je n'ai pas l'air détendu ils vont me piquer...

-Charmant... alors faites semblant de dormir, et j'arrive bientôt pour vous arracher des griffes de ces affreux tortionnaires! Je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure!

Et elle raccrocha. Rufus envoya un mail rapide à Reeve l'avertissant de l'arrivée de Dolly, puis coupa la ligne de son PHS, et le déposa sur sa table de chevet, exactement comme il l'était avant qu'il ne le prenne. Au cas où les infirmières le remarquent et croient qu'il avait téléphoné à sa secrétaire et qu'on pense qu'il s'occuper du boulot et...

Mais bientôt, il n'aurait plus à penser ni à l'hôpital, ni au boulot, ni à rien de tout ce qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Et il se demandait bien pourquoi il ne s'était pas accordé cette trève avec lui-même plus tôt. Malgré l'excitation qui commençait à le gagner, et il s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit, et fit semblant de s'endormir, alors que ses sens étaient aux aguets malgré la torpeur que le géostigma lui imposait.

OoOoO

Depuis le coup de fil de Rufus Shin-Ra alors qu'elle travaillait sur sa dernière chanson, Dolly n'avait pas chômé. Elle n'avait pris que le temps d'enfilerune tenue de circonstance (jeans et chemise) avant de filer à toute vitesse. Ayant pris contact avec un Reeve qui tirait une tête étonnée mais était bien averti par Rufus, elle avait pu prendre un joli hélico de la base de Junon et s'était envolée en direction de Healin. Après un atterrissage en douceur sur la piste locale et avoir trouvé les quartiers du Président, elle pénétra les lieux, se disant que la meilleure tactique dans la situation actuelle serait de foncer dans le tas.

-On dirait que je suis à l'heure...

L'appel l'avait surprise autant qu'il lui avait fait plaisir. Et elle était bien décidée à accorder à Rufus – autant qu'à elle-même – une nouvelle nuit de liberté.

Mais d'abord : éviter Tseng qui traîne près de la machine à café, et surtout ne pas se ramasser la gueule. Et puis écarter le barrage d'infirmières hurlantes qui commencent à se faire nombreuses et bien emmerdantes. Elle finit par trouver la chambre de Rufus (dont Reeve lui avait donné le numéro, heureusement), et referma la porte malgré les infirmières qui poussaient. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que certaines y perdent un doigt ou deux...

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, Dolly s'avança sans bruit vers le lit d'un Rufus mal réveillé. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur son visage, et elle donna un bisou sur la joue de Rufus avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Bonsoir Rufus. Je suis venue vous délivrer.

-... mais je suis pas la belle au bois dormant, moi...

Elle pouffa de rire. Semblant se réveiller un peu plus, Rufus ouvrit grand les yeux et se secoua, puis regarda sa belle au bois réveillant.

-Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi... Ah, Dolly, désolé...

-Ce n'est rien, répliqua-t-elle en retenant un nouveau rire, mais je crois qu'on devrait très vite s'enfuir avant que les infirmières n'alertent Tseng, je ne crois pas qu'il va trop apprécier de me voir...

-Et encore moins de constater que vous êtes encore en train de me kidnapper. Le problème, fit Rufus en s'asseyant de peine et de misère dans son lit, c'est que dans mon état je suis incapable de marcher.

La rousse jeta un regard d'ensemble dans la pièce, et remarqua le fauteuil roulant dans un coin.

-Ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux en pointant le fauteuil roulant d'un geste du menton, sinon au pire je vous porte...

-Je suis quand même plutôt lourd, même si j'ai maigri depuis la dernière fois...

Dolly le vit retirer sans grande délicatesse l'aiguille à transfusion dans son bras, et elle retint un frisson. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air particulièrement maigre dans sa chemise d'hôpital, maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps de bien le regarder. Ses traits étaient tirés et tristes, et son teint était pâle. Il était encore bel homme, évidemment, mais son état s'était vraiment aggravé pour qu'il en soit à ce point... Décidément, se dit Dolly en se secouant, il avait bien besoin de sortir un peu. Et de voir des sourires autour de lui, alors elle prit une expression enjouée. Elle alla fouiller dans son armoire et lui prit un ensemble polo et pantalon noir (pour le changer du blanc) – elle n'allait quand même pas se ballader avec un Rufus en simple chemise d'hôpital!

-Tenez, ça va vous changer comme couleur!

Puis, légèrement hésitante, elle ajouta :

-Je peux vous aider à l'enfiler si vous voulez...

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas en profiter!

Ah, les hommes sont bien tous pareils, ils ne pensent qu'à ça! Mais Dolly s'avoua qu'elle y avait bien pensé elle aussi...

-Avouez que c'est tentant, sur un lit d'hôpital! Mais non, je ne vais pas en profiter.

-Je vais quand même me débrouiller seul, tant que j'y arrive encore, dit Rufus en prenant ses vêtements. Même si c'est plutôt Tseng qui m'inquiète...

-Je pensais qu'il serait déjà revenu, je dois avouer que le silence derrière la porte ne m'inspire guère...

Lorsqu'il commença à retirer sa chemise d'hôpital, Dolly lui tourna le dos par réflexe. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir à quel point il avait maigri, ou bien par simple pudeur...

-Je fais de mon mieux, là, j'achève...

-Prenez tout votre temps, on va pas se laisser emmerder par ce rabat-joie! Et s'il commence à râler, je vais lui montrer que je peux être très... diplomate!

Un bruit de froissement de draps annonça à Dolly que Rufus venait de se sortir des draps. Se tournant, elle le vit assis au bord du lit, l'air toujours aussi pâle mais beaucoup plus réveillé et surtout très enthousiaste. Elle alla chercher le fauteuil roulant qui s'ennuyait dans son coin, et le fit rouler jusqu'à Rufus, qu'elle aida un peu pour qu'il s'y installe.

-Bon, le tout est de savoir comment on se rend jusqu'à cet hélico...

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi qui vous kidnappe, c'est mon affaire!

En ce moment, elle se sentait prête à tout affronter. Et même : elle se sentait d'excellente humeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Et on poursuit, dans l'humour et la joie! (En relisant je me rends compte qu'ils font que se papouiller les cheveux tout le long... XD )

* * *

Rufus Shin-Ra était le genre d'homme qui pouvait supporter toutes les situations avec le plus grand sérieux et le plus grand flegme, et même une bonne dose d'indifférence, lorsqu'il le fallait. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, peu de choses arrivaient à soulever en lui une émotion véritablement profonde.

Mais devant le troupeau d'infirmières à l'air pas commode, assis dans son fauteuil roulant avec Dolly qui les écartait en gueulant qu'elle était le célèbre Professeur Maboroshi (qui était bien un scientifique employé à la Shin-Ra, et même s'occupait personnellement du cas du Président, mais était actuellement à Junon, et accessoirement était un homme) et qu'elle l'emmenait dans son labo et que personne n'avait à se mettre sur leur chemin et les menaçait même d'être des traîtres qui en voulaient à la vie du Président, Rufus Shin-Ra avait bien du mal à retenir son fou rire. Il avait réussi à prendre approximativement un air qui ressemblait à ces-tests-au-labo-m'emmerdent-bien-mais-pas-le-choix, mais quiconque l'aurait regardé droit dans les yeux aurait su qu'en cet instant, il était en train de se marrer comme un petit fou. Et Rufus Shin-Ra se disait, alors qu'ils avaient pu traverser la nuée d'infirmières qui avaient finalement cessé de les coller comme des mouches, que Tseng allait lui en vouloir pour le reste de ses jours, mais que ça en valait amplement la peine.

D'ailleurs, alors qu'ils étaient finalement à l'extérieur de la clinique et se dirigeaient vers l'hélico posé sur la piste non loin, jetant un regard vers l'arrière, Rufus remarqua Tseng qui les observait par une vitre au deuxième étage, avec l'air de s'arracher les cheveux. Il devint un peu plus soucieux en le voyant se précipiter vers ce qui devait être un ascenseur, mais il dit à Dolly d'un ton léger malgré tout :

-Il faudrait se dépêcher, Tseng nous a repérés...

Dolly les fit rapidement rejoindre l'hélico, dont elle déverrouilla la porte. Mais se rendant compte des marches à escalader pour y grimper, sans même laisser le temps au Président de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle le hissa sur ses épaules (sans trop de difficultés d'ailleurs) pour le porter à l'intérieur. Celui-ci tenta de se faire le plus léger possible, mais ses jambes n'avaient aucune force, et finalement ses tentatives ne servaient pas à grand chose...

-Il va vraiment croire que je vous enlève, comme ça! lança Dolly après l'avoir déposé sur le siège du copilote.

-Pff, je n'ai pas pris mon PHS, tant pis pour lui, il ne saura rien!

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre!

Rufus la regarda aller chercher son fauteuil roulant, puis fermer la porte de l'hélico et s'occuper des diverses manoeuvres visant à faire décoller l'appareil le plus vite possible. Tseng se précipitait vers eux sur la piste au moment où ils décollaient; Rufus lui fit un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main, ce qui fit trépigner le pauvre Turk de rage. « Si les regards pouvaient tuer, se disait le blond, je serais déjà dans le lifestream à me demander ce que je ferai dans ma prochaine vie. »

-Là on est morts tous les deux! Il ne va jamais s'en remettre! dit Dolly qui se marrait bien elle aussi après que tous les deux aient enfilé leurs casques d'hélico pour se comprendre dans le bruit assourdissant de l'appareil.

Les sensations du vol pénétrèrent Rufus, et au bout d'un moment, à force de regarder la terre filer devant eux comme si le monde s'ouvrait, son coeur se calma, et il cessa de sourire.

-J'ai l'impression que je vais regretter ce que je fais... finit-il par lâcher.

-Oui, mais ça fait tellement de bien! Je dirai que je suis la seule fautive, de toute façon, le connaissant, il ne gobera pas d'autre version, alors...

-Hm... mais je ne pourrai plus me permettre d'autre sortie, et je serai triplement surveillé...

Il croisa les bras. Il devrait penser à un plan. Dans un coin de son esprit, une partie de ses méninges s'activerait à trouver la bonne solution, le moment venu. C'était le genre de chose qui faisait de lui un bon Président (et une exception parmi le genre masculin) : la capacité de penser à plusieurs choses en même temps.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit de vous retenir contre votre gré, même si c'est pour votre santé! soupira Dolly. Enfin, aussi bien profiter de cette sortie-là... On va se poser à un héliport à Edge, je les ai prévenus de mon arrivée. Et après, on va directement chez moi!

-Ça sonne très bien tout ça, j'aime bien mieux être votre otage que celui d'un peuple rancunier et d'un Tseng malcommode...

-Avouez que c'est plus agréable, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux qui s'accordait très bien avec son sourire.

-Je l'avoue sans aucun remords.

Saisissant une mèche de cheveux roux de Dolly, Rufus se mit à jouer avec d'un air distrait. Ils étaient déjà en vue de la nouvelle cité de Edge quand Dolly se remit à parler.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir, vous m'avez manqué plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé...

-Moi aussi... j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour partager mon affection, tout ce que je peux partager avec les autres, c'est ma frustration...

-Je comprends... la solitude a longtemps été ma compagne, mais pour ce soir au moins nous sommes deux. On va pouvoir manger cette fameuse pizza!

L'air enjoué de Dolly en cet instant était communicatif, et Rufus sourit lui aussi.

-Est-ce que vous avez acheté la mauvaise bière? ricana-t-il.

-Bien sûr! J'en ai toujours qui traine dans le frigo, pour ces soirées où je comate à regarder les conneries qui passent à la télé...

-Odin sait que ce ne sont pas les conneries qui manquent, au nombre de fois où je passe au téléjournal par semaine...

-Et toujours aussi bien maquillé! dit Dolly en pouffant de rire.

L'auto-dérision est un moyen de survie pour la santé mentale de toute personnalité importante. Le Président Shin-Ra ne faisait pas exception à cette règle.

-Il faut bien cacher les cernes de fatigue, ils sont tellement profonds qu'il leur faudrait une caméra panoramique pour les filmer entièrement s'ils ne les maquillaient pas... et puis je suis vraiment fatigué...

-Vous devriez peut-être songer à mettre les affaires de côté et à vous reposer, Rufus. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester avec moi? Je prendrais soin de vous...

-Je suis certain.

Aussi tentante l'offre était-elle, Rufus Shin-Ra savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, et l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Et même une Dolly qui détournait tristement le regard ne pouvait le convaincre, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer davantage.

OoOoO

Après avoir atterri au petit héliport de Edge, ils prirent un taxi qui les y attendait – Dolly, en bonne kidnappeuse, avait tout prévu! Après avoir aidé Rufus à s'y installer et avoir rangé son fauteuil roulant (heureusement pliable) dans le coffre, elle s'installa à ses côtés. Il vint rapidement s'appuyer sur son épaule, d'un air épuisé.

-On va arriver dans dix minutes, vous pourrez vous reposer à ce moment-là, lui dit Dolly en lui lissant ses cheveux déjà bien lissés vers l'arrière.

-Je suis assez fatigué... mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir...

-On pourra juste se détendre, alors... Peut-être dans un bon bain moussant? Et un bon massage?

Dolly sentit Rufus se nicher un peu plus contre son épaule.

-Arrêtez, je vais me laisser tenter, là... répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un demi-sourire qui en disait long.

-Oh, je ne voudrais pas passer pour la tentation incarnée, répondit Dolly d'un ton tout à fait innocent.

-Oh, je ne voudrais pas passer pour une personne cédant aussi facilement à la tentation...

-Bien sûr que non, vous avez trop de caractère pour ça!

-Évidemment.

Et il se colla encore plus comme elle, lâchant un soupir de fatigue et d'envie dans son cou qui la fit frissonner. Elle continua à jouer doucement dans ses cheveux blonds, en silence durant le reste du trajet. Elle voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir, lui accorder un peu de bon temps... et à elle aussi par la même occasion, bien sûr.

Récemment elle avait été courtisée par un SOLDIER, un wutaien nommé Kael, mais la relation qu'elle avait avec Rufus, les choses qu'elle ressentait avec lui, pour lui, simplement en le revoyant, en le sentant sommeiller sur son épaule et respirer contre son cou... une sensation indescriptible. Et même si Kael surgissait dans son esprit en cet instant, elle ne ressentait pas de culpabilité. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait au juste – mais pourquoi s'en soucier en cet instant?

Une fois arrivés devant chez elle, dans une petite rue tranquille où s'alignaient des immeubles à appartements assez bien entretenus. Dolly régla la course au chauffeur (malgré l'insistance de Rufus pour le faire) et alla chercher son fauteuil roulant dans le coffre arrière, qu'elle déplia avant d'aider Rufus à s'y installer.

-Mon appartement est au rez-de-chausée, heureusement, dit Dolly en cherchant ses clés. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de poussière, ça fait quand même trois semaines que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds...

-Vous n'avez pas de femme de ménage, s'étonna Rufus.

-Heu... bien non, je fais tout moi-même, c'est une question d'habitude...

Ces riches qui emploient des gens pour une chose aussi triviale que le ménage... Dolly secoua la tête. Décidément, ils vivaient dans deux mondes bien différents...

Trouvant enfin la bonne clé, Dolly ouvrit la porte de son appartement, révélant une pièce à la décoration sobre, un salon bien confortable (et heureusement pas poussiéreux). Elle y poussa le fauteuil roulant de Rufus, avant d'installer celui-ci sur le canapé du salon. Celui-ci s'y allongea après avoir enlevé ses souliers sans même les délacer.

-Ça doit être amusant à voir, ça, tiens... lança soudainement Rufus.

-Quoi? De me voir faire le ménage?

-Oui, avec un joli ensemble de soubrette...

-Et puis quoi encore? s'exclama Dolly en secouant la tête, amusée. Ça fait partie de vos fantasmes?

-Avec un joli chignon relâché, poursuivit Rufus, et puis des oreilles de chat, tiens...

La rousse s'approcha du blond et se pencha sur lui pour lui caresser à nouveau les cheveux.

-Vous ne tenteriez pas de me soudoyer, des fois, dit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'imposer mes envies aux autres, mais ça serait quand même... joli, répondit-il en souriant simplement.

-Ah, mais dommage, je n'ai pas d'oreilles de chat ni de costume de soubrette dans ma penderie! dit-elle en riant. Et si on commandait cette pizza!

La soirée ne faisait que commencer, mais pour Dolly, le courant passait si bien qu'il lui semblait que c'était leur nuit de liberté, qui avait pourtant eu lieu il y a quelques mois, qui se continuait tout naturellement. Peut-être parce que l'image de fond de son PHS était la photo qu'ils avaient pris ensemble cette nuit-là, et qu'elle la regardait souvent, en se disant qu'elle avait envie de le revoir et de continuer à vivre ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable avec cet homme. Et maintenant qu'il était avec elle, dans son appartement, elle se rendait compte à quel point c'était facile et agréable, et à quel point cette liberté était douce et ennivrante...


	3. Chapter 3

La suite!

En passant, Dolly (la vraie!) et moi, on a pris quelques photos en cosplay de Rufus et Dollyvic (bien sexy évidemment!) Si ça vous intéresse, allez voir sur DeviantArt ou sur cosplay point com, mon surnom est toujours Simakai. (On ne peut pas donner de liens extérieurs sur ce site, voilà pourquoi je ne peux que l'indiquer comme ça.)

* * *

Après avoir commandé plusieurs grosses pizzas particulièrement bien garnies, et commençant déjà à perdre de précieuses neurones devant la télé allumée sur un téléroman particulièrement débile, Rufus avait appuyé sa tête contre les cuisses de Dolly et regardait l'écran d'un oeil vide et hagard, quand Dolly lui annonça soudain :

-Au fait, j'ai monté un projet avec ma soeur Dajim, nous allons ouvrir notre propre club à Midgar! Si je vous invite pour l'inauguration, vous viendrez?

-Si je ne suis pas cloué au lit, ou enterré sous une tonne de boulot, ou en voyage d'affaires, ou...

-Allons, ne déprimez pas! Vous êtes là pour que je vous redonne le sourire! Ah, vous allez me faire regretter que je n'aie pas d'oreilles de chat!

-Oh, ce n'est pas si déprimant, l'assura Rufus, je pourrai certainement venir, quitte à me faire kidnapper une troisième fois...

Dolly échappa un petit sourire en coin, et caressa la joue de Rufus du bout des doigts.

-Autant de fois que vous le voudrez, et où que vous soyez.

Rufus eut un sourire satisfait en fermant les yeux, s'appuyant davantage sur la cuisse de Dolly.

-Il ne faudrait quand même pas abuser, Tseng démissionnerait... et j'ai quand même grand besoin de lui.

-Il va avoir besoin d'une thérapie si ça continue! s'esclaffa la rousse. Pauvre Tseng, tout de même...

-Il doit y avoir des patrons pires que moi... non?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas votre employée, mais bon, on trouve toujours pire ailleurs!

-Oh, mais c'est rassurant, ça! s'exclama Rufus d'un ton sarcastique et amusé à la fois.

Le « ding! » de la sonnette de l'entrée interrompit leurs rires. Dolly alla donc prendre les pizzas au livreur (Pizza-Mog, les plus grasses, avec les ingrédients les plus douteux, et surtout la pizzeria juste au coin de la rue et en plus Dolly avait droit à une réduction de 15% comme elle avait rempli le petit ticket à estampes, non mais il faut en profiter), et les posa sur la table devant le canapé, avant d'aller chercher la caisse de bière bon marché qu'elle avait jusque là laissée au frigo. Tout était maintenant prêt pour la soirée télé!

Rufus s'assit sur le canapé – manger de la pizza couché ce n'est jamais bien fameux – et commença à ouvrir les boîtes, avant de se prendre une tranche bien dégoulinante de fromage-bacon-jambon-olives-poivrons-champignons-pampa mariné. Il se dit en la regardant dans toute sa splendeur grasse et luisante qu'il y avait dans cette chose assez de protéines pour nourrir un orphelinat pendant une semaine, puis il haussa les épaules et mordit dans sa part. Pas mauvais, finalement. Morale de l'histoire : le gras c'est bon.

-Je suppose que c'est pour ce genre de chose que la gourmandise est un péché, dit-il au bout de quelques bouchées.

-Ça doit être pour ça, répondit Dolly. Tout ce qui est bon finit invariablement en péché.

-Et en kilos sur les hanches! ajouta Rufus en prenant une voix effeminée haut perchée.

Dolly plissa les yeux et répliqua, toujours amusée :

-Et les poignées d'amour chez les hommes, vous en faites quoi?

-Pff, c'est une fatalité de la quarantaine, on n'y peut rien...

De rire, Dolly s'étouffa avec le bout de pizza qu'elle était en train d'avaler. Rufus, à force de lui taper dans le dos, finit par lui faire cracher le morceau, et Dolly avala quelques longues gorgées de bière, reprenant finalement son souffle et des couleurs un peu moins violettes.

-Ah! J'ai cru que ça y était!

-Morale de l'histoire, dit Rufus l'air sentencieux, la pizza est une dangereuse meurtrière...

-Je me prive déjà d'assez de choses comme ça dans la vie, s'exclama Dolly, pas question d'arrêter la pizza!

-Oh, aimons les meurtriers, ils ne sont pas tous méchants, lança Rufus avant de prendre une longue gorgée de bière.

-Je ne vois pas trop de qui vous voulez parler...

-Hm, de vous, de moi... et probablement de plus de la moitié de nos entourages respectifs...

-C'est vrai... Pas forcément méchants... Hé, vous me faites goûter votre pizza?

Rufus lui tendit sa pointe, dans laquelle elle mordit directement à pleines dents, avant de la goûter longuement et pensivement.

-Hm, elle est même meilleure que la mienne!

-Ça doit être le bacon et les pampas marinés...

-En effet, ça doit être ça... arf, je dois m'essuyer les yeux, tousser ça m'a fait pleurer, où est cette boîte de mouchoirs?

La rousse commença à fouiller sur la table, puis se pencha pour fouiller en-dessous, révélant à Rufus son joli derrière bien serrré dans ses jeans moulants. Le Président y jeta un regard nonchalant en mangeant sa pizza, c'était quand même bien plus intéressant que la télé...

-Vous me reluquez pas, toujours?

-Non, non... répondit lassement celui-ci, sans cesser de regarder.

Attrapant finalement la boîte de mouchoirs, Dolly sortit de sous la table, la mine pas trop convaincue. Rufus finit sa canette de bière et s'en prit une autre, comme si de rien n'était. Dolly proposa un jeu télévisé débile sur une autre chaîne, pour changer du mauvais téléroman à l'écran qui n'en finissait pas.

-Bonne idée, répondit Rufus en mangeant une autre pointe de pizza et en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le canapé, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas écouté ces conneries!

-Vive la culture générale! s'exclama Dolly en montant le son de la télé.

Plaisantant sur la nullité crasse des participants, Rufus proposa à Dolly de participer elle-même, ça ferait un peu de sous contre un peu de ridicule à l'écran. Pour toute réponse, elle le frappa avec un coussin.

-Si je dois participer, s'écria-t-elle, je vous emmène avec moi!

-Ah non! J'ai une image à respecter!

-Mais moi aussi! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez! répliqua Dolly d'un ton boudeur.

-Quoique ce serait mieux que de faire la une des journaux, disons, pour grossière indécence...

-Je croyais que ça ne vous dérangeait pas d'être vu avec moi! Vous avez changé d'avis on dirait...

Boudant pour vrai, Dolly prit son paquet de cigarettes sur la table et s'en alluma rapidement une. Elle ne fumait pas régulièrement, mais Rufus l'avait assez énervée pour qu'elle ressente un soudain besoin de tabac.

-Il y a une différence entre être vu, et être « vu » dans son intégralité, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Bien sûr qu'elle le voyait, mais il aurait quand même pu le dire autrement! Elle hocha de la tête, et se prit une nouvelle canette de bière qu'elle sirota tout en fumant sa cigarette.

-Quoiqu'un scandale sexuel, ajouta Rufus, ça ferait changement...

-Pas terrible comme image de changement, répliqua Dolly en lui donnant de petites tapes sur le genou. Les gens doivent s'attendre à autre chose en ce moment, non?

-Mais je fais de mon mieux! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir!

-Peuple rancunier...

-Pff, ce soir j'ai décidé de m'en foutre, déclara le blond en avalant le reste de sa canette de bière d'un coup.

OoOoO

Trop de télé d'un coup pour Rufus Shin-Ra, qui ne l'avait pas regardée depuis des lustres. Son taux de neurones devenait dangereusement bas, et la bière bon marché mélangée avec le gras de la pizza n'aidait pas non plus. Ainsi, avant qu'il ne devienne qu'un légume tout juste bon à faire mariner, Rufus eut la sage idée de proposer de mettre un film, si elle en avait de bons. Parce qu'après les jeux télévisés, les émissions de cuisine, et le télé-achats, il avait besoin de remonter un peu le niveau.

Dolly fouilla donc dans un tas de DVDs loués, trouva quelque chose... qu'elle cacha dans son dos. Rufus, bien intrigué, réussit à s'en saisir malgré sa torpeur, et vit le titre de ce qui s'annonçait être le film le plus ridicule de tous les temps : « Les aventures bikiniesques de Dio à Costa del Sol, version intégrale et non-censurée ».

-Je suis pas sûre que... commença Dolly avant de se faire interrompre par un Rufus surexcité.

-Mais non, mais non, il le FAUT! Si on survit à ça, on sera in-des-truc-ti-bles! Au fait, comment ça s'est retrouvé dans vos DVDs de location?

-Bonne question, j'étais bourrée avec Dajim quand on est allées au club vidéo la dernière fois... à moins que ce soit une mauvaise blague du mec au comptoir qui nous a refilé ça en plus... Ah la la, j'ai peur de regarder...

-Ne vous en faites pas, il ne sortira pas de la télé, dit Rufus d'un ton rassurant en entourant le cou de Dolly de ses deux bras après qu'elle eut inséré le DVD dans le lecteur. Enfin... j'espère...

Et c'est ainsi que Victoria Whitestone et Rufus Shin-Ra se tapèrent une heure entière du défilé de maillots de bain de la collection de Dio de l'année dernière. Ne retenons que les passages les plus marquants, soit le maillot rose « aérodynamique », de nombreux motifs à fleurs ressemblant à des rideaux de grand-mère, le string léopard, et le meilleur, le petit maillot moulant à motifs de mogs, avec tuque à pompom rouge inclus, le tout porté par Dio lui-même dans toute sa splendeur huilée avec un décor en carton ressemblant vaguement à une plage de Costa. Inutile de décrire l'hillarité profonde qui atteignit les deux comparses, qui faillirent s'étouffer plusieurs fois, mais survécurent malgré tout à cette attaque de ridicule profond.

-Ouais, on est toujours vivants après ce truc, dit Dolly en regardant passer le générique, on est donc indestructibles pour vrai!

-Le Weapon qui m'a tiré dessus, ce n'était rien à côté de ça, ajouta Rufus, toujours hillare.

-Dio est une arme biologique, déclara Dolly.

-Vous êtes sûre que c'était que de l'alcool que vous aviez consommé quand vous avez loué cette vidéo?

-Une crise de schizophrénie, peut-être...

-Si c'est le cas, vous êtes foutuement atteinte!

La soirée ne faisait que commencer, ils avaient déjà failli mourir de rire plusieurs fois, et l'alcool bon marché coulait à flots...

* * *

Dio est à FFVII ce que Chuck Norris est à notre monde.


	4. Chapter 4

Deux chapitres le même soir, non mais je suis motivée! Par contre je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes...

Et ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii une partie du jeu stupide par excellence, pourquoi pas!

* * *

Après le défilé de Dio en mini-maillots de bain, et lorsque leurs interminables fous rires se calmèrent enfin, Dolly proposa une activité plus tranquille et moins dangereuse pour leur santé mentale, bien que pas tout à fait dénuée de risques : une partie d'action-vérité. Une occasion pour elle d'en connaître plus sur cet homme, qu'après tout elle n'avait fréquenté qu'une seule fois avant, et pas seulement par sa légende...

-Je commence, dit Dolly. Action ou vérité?

-Vérité, tiens...

Après la pizza, c'était la dégustation de crème glacée qui commençait, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu les idées. Dolly en prit quelques grosses bouchées (chocolat caramel) le temps de trouver la première question à poser.

-Hm... à quel âge votre première expérience sexuelle?

Question indiscrète classique, mais elle voulait savoir, bon.

-Quatorze ans... il me semble.

-Quatorze ans!!! Vous étiez précoce! s'étonna-t-elle.

Rufus leva les yeux au plafond et marmonna très vite :

-J'avais pas d'argent et j'avais pas mangé depuis trois jours, alors j'ai pas pu refuser quand le type m'a demandé de lui tenir compagnie pour la nuit...

Dolly baissa les yeux très très bas sur le plancher. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne question, et encore moins une bonne première question... mais malgré tout elle était contente qu'il se confie à elle aussi facilement.

-Je m'attendais... à quelque chose d'autre...

-Bah, il n'était pas méchant du tout, autant au lit que pour le reste, même qu'il m'a aidé à trouver un boulot par la suite, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Et puis moi je me suis bien rattrapé avec les femmes, alors...

Malgré le ton de Rufus qui se voulait rassurant, Dolly se traita d'idiote d'avoir proposé ce jeu. Mais Rufus lui demanda : vérité ou action. Apparemment ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas plus que ça...

-Disons vérité, choisit-elle.

-C'était comment, votre premier concert?

Au moins, se dit-elle, Rufus savait comment choisir des questions plus plaisantes!

-C'était stressant, j'avais 19 ans, j'étais partie du SOLDIER depuis pas si longtemps et je n'étais pas très belle à voir à cause du manque de mako, mais le patron de l'Angel Tears m'a quand même donné ma chance après une audition, je le remercie énormément pour ça.

-Quand même pas mal comme salle... et le public?

-C'était irréel comme sensation... j'aurais pu tomber sur un mauvais public, mais non, ce n'était pas le cas, et ça m'a redonné beaucoup de confiance de voir autant de gens accrocher à ce que je pouvais chanter. Dommage que ce club soit fermé, maintenant, à cause de cette histoire de soma... enfin, à vous, vérité ou action?

-Action, tiens! Mais je ne tiens toujours pas debout, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que vous pourriez me faire faire...

Quelque chose de pas trop méchant, de pas trop fatiguant... Dolly finit par trouver quelque chose, à force de se geler le cerveau à coup de crème glacée.

-Chantez-moi le truc le plus ridicule que vous connaissez!

Le blond se redressa, déposa sa cuiller de crème glacée dans le pot, prit un air digne et se mit à chanter le plus sérieusement du monde de sa belle voix grave :

-Un oiseau sur une branche – faisait pit-pit. La chanson n'est pas longue – elle est finie. Mais pour vous écoeurer – on va la r'commencer! Un oiseau sur une branche...

C'en était trop pour Dolly qui s'écroula de rire en lui donnant des petites tapes pour qu'il s'arrête. Elle regretta ne pas avoir de matériel pour enregistrer ça...

-Pitié, stooooooop!

-Rha la la, pas moyen de s'amuser... s'esclaffa Rufus. Bon, pour vous, action ou vérité?

-Action aussi, tiens!

-Vous êtes capable de faire la roue?

-Je fais même mieux, regardez!

Et Dolly fait d'abord une belle roue bien droite, avant d'atterrir sur ses mains, et de faire le grand écart dans les airs. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir perdu sa souplesse et sa technique, durement acquise auprès de son père danseur puis dans le SOLDIER! Rufus, l'air impressionné, applaudit et siffla alors qu'elle revenait vers le canapé.

-Bon, dit-elle, c'est à vous, action ou vérité?

-Encore action, tiens.

Dolly eut l'idée de fouiller dans son sac et d'en sortir un paquet de chewing-gum qu'elle tendit à Rufus en lui ordonnant de faire la plus grosse bulle possible.

-Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça, marmonna-t-il en prenant quand même quelques gommes pour les mettre dans sa bouche. Et le mélange bière-crème glacée au chocolat-chewing-gum c'est pas terrible...

Si Dolly réussit à retenir son fou rire alors qu'il mâchait les gommes à grands coups de machoire, elle n'arriva pas à le garder lorsqu'il fit une première tentative qui lui explosa au visage. Heureusement qu'il était rasé de près...

La deuxième tentative produisit une belle bulle d'une quinzaine de centimètres, que Rufus s'efforça de maintenir alors que Dolly cherchait son PHS dans son sac à main pour finalement prendre une photo avec... avant de faire éclater la bulle du bout d'un de ses ongles. Rufus se détourna à temps pour éviter une deuxième photo avec plein de gomme sur le visage. Il avait l'air de s'y attendre, en tout cas il ne semblait pas trop fâché.

-Il vous en reste sur le bout du nez, lui fit-elle remarquer d'une voix moqueuse lorsqu'il se redressa enfin.

-Gneh...

Il s'essuya le nez, et cracha toute la gomme dans une boîte de pizza vide, avant de vider une canette de bière entière d'un seul coup pour faire passer le goût.

-Bon, à vous, action ou vérité, dit-il.

Dolly hésita, se demandant s'il allait lui faire faire quelque chose de plus méchant, finalement...

-Action, répondit-elle quand même.

-Appellez Heidegger et commandez-lui une pizza, dit Rufus.

Restant un peu figée, la gorge qui se serrait, Dolly finit par reprendre son PHS malgré tout. Rufus lui donna le numéro de Heidegger, et lui proposa un numéro à composer avant, pour que son propre numéro de PHS reste confidentiel, histoire de ne pas avoir d'ennuis par la suite. Elle le composa donc, les mains tremblantes, et attendit que la ligne décroche. Finalement, au bout de quelques sonneries...

-OUI?????

Toujours une voix aussi charmante. Le nombre de fois qu'elle avait pu l'entendre gueuler comme ça, alors qu'elle était encore à la Shin-Ra... mais maintenant...

-Ah, mais vous prenez du temps pour décrocher! Vous pourriez faire votre boulot correctement! dit-elle d'un ton décontracté et un peu agacé. Bon, alors ça sera deux pizzas larges fromage-jambon-champignon, et puis n'hésitez pas sur le fromage, et mettez des petits sachets d'épices avec!

-NON MAIS POUR QUI VOUS ME PRENEZ ESPÈCE DE FEMELLE DÉGÉNÉRÉE DE MES-

Nous nous permettons d'interrompre ici le flot d'insultes hurlées dans le combiné qui ne pourrait être transcrit ici sans heurter quelques âmes sensibles. Rufus les entendait de loin, et riait silencieusement, plié en deux. Dolly elle-même avait du mal à se retenir. Elle profita du moment où il reprenait son souffle pour elle-même lui gueuler dessus.

-Vous savez que je vais me plaindre au service des consommateurs et à l'ordre des restaurateurs? On se demande pourquoi on vous a embauché pour livrer des pizzas, on ne vous prendrais même pas au ramassage des ordures! Vous avez qu'à les garder, vos pizzas, elles sont infectes en plus!

Et elle raccrocha, juste avant d'éclater de rire, puis de sauter dans les bras de Rufus, complètement euphorique. Elle n'en revenait pas, et elle était tout simplement trop heureuse...

-Je l'ai fait! s'écria-t-elle. Je l'ai fait! J'ai envoyé ballader ce gros porc de Heidegger!

-J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir, répondit Rufus, l'air pas trop mécontent d'avoir Dolly dans les bras.

Elle lui donna un rapide baiser (mais bien senti quand même, le baiser) avant de retourner sagement à sa place, en lui demandant la fameuse question : action ou vérité?

-Vérité, ça fait longtemps, tiens...

-Quel est... votre plus grand fantasme? demanda-t-elle, les joues encore colorées d'avoir pu réaliser quelque chose qui ressemblait justement à un fantasme.

-Hm... peut-être quelque chose à trois... avec un homme et une femme qui s'occuperaient bien de moi... et beaucoup de temps pour en profiter!

-Ah, ça vous plaît ce genre de situation? dit-elle, clignant des yeux.

-Pas ma faute, je ne peux jamais avoir les deux en même temps... d'ailleurs depuis les derniers mois je n'ai même pas le temps pour un à la fois, alors...

-Je vois, c'est pour ça que ça relève du fantasme...

-Et vous, action ou vérité?

-Vérité!

-Alors, quel est votre fantasme à vous?

-Eh bien... je crois que ça m'amuserait assez de me faire attacher au lit.

-Oh, alors ça vous amuse, les trucs méchants?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé, justement... c'est pour ça que ça me plairait bien d'essayer, par curiosité!

-Je vous aiderais bien ce soir même, si ce n'était de ma condition, dit Rufus d'un ton très décontracté en ouvrant sa huitième canette de bière.

-Ravie de voir que vous avez le sens du dévouement! répondit Dolly en riant.

Elle-même finit sa propre canette de bière, et remarqua qu'il n'en restait plus dans la caisse. Se tournant vers Rufus, elle prit un air désolé :

-Honte à moi, il n'y a plus d'alcool, j'aurais dû faire une melleure réserve...

Le Président fouilla alors dans ses poches, et en sortit son portefeuille, un machin immense bourré de gros billets, qu'il lui mit dans les mains en toute confiance, sans trop réfléchir.

-Si vous voulez en acheter pendant que vous êtes encore capable de marcher, c'est le moment...

Elle prit dont le machin immense et le mit dans son sac à main, avant de se lever malgré son estomac lourd et son sang alcoolisé, prête à aller jusqu'au petit magasin de variétés du coin.

-Soyez sage, dit-elle en mettant ses souliers, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps!

-D'accord! Et ramenez des trucs bizarres, qu'on rigole!

-Ok! À tout de suite!

Ainsi Dolly quitta-t-elle son appartement en y laissant seul le Président de la Compagnie Shin-Ra soûl, avec en poche assez d'argent pour acheter un magasin au complet – en fait probablement assez d'argent pour acheter tous les magasins de la rue et leur contenu et leurs employés et leurs âmes. Mais elle se promit de ne s'en tenir qu'à ses objectifs précis : alcool et trucs bizarres.


	5. Chapter 5

Encore un chapitre, ça va vite, ça va vite! Depuis le photoshoot je suis motivée, il faut dire... et dimanche prochain je pars pour une semaine, alors je vous donne de quoi à lire avant cette longue pause!

* * *

Rufus, abandonné à lui-même par Dolly partie faire quelques courses, resta avachi sur le canapé. L'alcool n'aidait pas son état de fatigue générale, accentuée par son géostigma qui lui causait comme une sorte de pression douloureuse constante sur les parties de son corps atteintes. Il avait bien hâte que la chanteuse revienne, pour oublier à nouveau tout cela...

Depuis que le SOLDIER Kael l'avait sorti des décombres de la Tour au lieu de le laisser pour mort, le Président devait reconstruire un monde malade. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard, mais il devait essayer, essayer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps brisé tombe en morceaux. Pour se faire pardonner, et se pardonner lui-même... Mais juste une nuit de liberté, juste un peu de repos, juste un peu de bonheur avec une femme qui ne le jugeait pas, juste un peu d'affection et de tranquillité, céder à la tentation et à ses désirs... c'était peut-être plus qu'il ne le méritait, mais il en avait besoin, tellement _besoin_...

La sonnerie du PHS de Dolly interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Une sonnerie un peu trop aiguë au goût de son mal de tête, si bien qu'il décrocha juste pour que ça s'arrête.

-Oui allo...?

-Heu, je suis bien au bon numéro? Pourquoi vous répondez au PHS de ma fille Victoria?

Et il fallait que ça tombe sur la mère de Dolly! Pas de chance, mais il ne pouvait pas trop raccrocher maintenant non plus...

-Je suis un ami de votre fille, madame Whitestone.

-Un ami? Et elle n'est pas là?

Bon, c'est peut-être louche, un ami mâle chez elle à cette heure-ci... et en fait ça l'est pas mal...

-Elle est partie faire des courses, nous acheter un peu de vin pour qu'on puisse trinquer...

-Ah, je vois qu'elle occupe ses soirées de manière intelligente. Pourriez-vous lui dire de me rappeller lorsqu'elle reviendra?

Décidément, l'alcool n'aidait pas Rufus dans ses relations humaines avec cette femme.

-Ne pensez pas du mal de votre fille, madame. Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de prendre un verre avec des amis de temps en temps?

-Vous me prenez pour une rabat-joie, n'est-ce pas, soupira Mme Whitestone au bout du fil. Victoria aussi, de toute façon, elle n'écoute jamais rien. Je vais vous laisser vous amuser, dans ce cas.

Et elle raccrocha après un dernier soupir exaspéré. Rufus décolla le PHS de son oreille et le regarda longuement, avant d'éclater de rire incontrôlablement. Il se dit que si jamais les choses progressaient avec Dolly au point qu'ils soient « ensemble », amadouer la belle-mère ne serait pas de la tarte après toutes ces conneries majeures...

Sur ces entrefaites, Dolly rentra, plusieurs grands sacs d'épicerie à la main. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il riait autant, il lui expliqua :

-Votre mère a appelé, elle déteste votre ami mâle, maintenant.

-C'est une blague?

Il lui expliqua donc à quel point il avait gaffé stupidement, en riant. Dolly, elle, ne semblait pas rigoler du tout.

-Les médecins ne lui donnent que quelques mois à vivre, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle aille boire avec des amis, lâcha Dolly en s'asseyant à côté de Rufus, l'air songeur.

Rufus s'en souvenait, mais l'entendre dire ainsi le mit soudainement mal à l'aise, et surtout l'étonna. Lui aussi n'en avait que pour quelques mois, mais...

-Et elle n'en profite pas, justement?

-Non. Elle passe son temps à me téléphoner pour que j'aille la voir, elle veut rattraper le temps perdu, je crois. Enfin, elle est quand même pas gênée de téléphoner à une heure pareille... elle va sûrement me recontacter dans les prochains jours.

-Désolé...

Rufus s'appuya contre Dolly. Le géostigma était un mal commun, mais les façons de réagir étaient si différentes... mais au fond c'était la même chose : Rufus et Mme Whitestone cherchaient tous les deux à régler les choses qu'ils jugeaient importantes avant de quitter ce monde.

-J'ai trouvé un tas de trucs dans les magasins à côté! dit Dolly pour changer le sujet, en lui remettant son portefeuille dont le tas de billets avait légèrement minci.

-On dirait bien, dit-il en remettant le gros machin dans la poche de son pantalon et en regardant les gros sacs.

-Regardez, j'ai trouvé ça!

Et elle sortit une paire d'oreilles de chat qu'elle mis sur sa tête. Rufus se mit à sourire.

-Il ne reste plus que le costume de servante, maintenant...

-J'ai pensé à tout, justement ils en avaient! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant un costume de soubrette d'un des sacs.

-Oooooooooh...

Rufus applaudit. Malgré son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool, il se demanda quand même quel genre de magasin tient ça dans un quartier comme celui-ci, mais bon, pour l'instant il fallait en profiter!

Dolly alla donc se changer, et revint des toilettes au bout de cinq minutes, en portant le costume de soubrette. Ses joues étaient rouges – elle était visiblement gênée de porter un costume aussi court et serré devant son « ami mâle »...

-Vous en pensez quoi?

-Euh, je dois le dire poliment ou honnêtement?

-Aussi bien y aller honnêtement...

-Eh bien honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que si je ne vous saute pas maintenant, je vais exploser.

Pas sa faute si sa masculinité réagit. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la fixer et de la désirer, c'est comme ça...

-... en tout cas c'est... honnête, comme réponse.

-Je vous l'avais dit!

Et Dolly s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, déposant sur ses lèvres un long baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent enfin, il lui sourit et lui dit doucement :

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée juste parce que j'ai dit ça...

-Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude qu'on me force la main pour ces choses-là... si je n'en avais pas envie, je n'en serais pas là.

Exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Dolly et la retint doucement et fermement contre lui, l'embrassant à son tour.

-Pourquoi me faites-vous autant d'effet... murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas normal de désirer autant quelqu'un...

-Peut-être la tendance à désirer ce qu'on ne peut avoir réellement?

-Je ne sais pas... c'est si subtil comme sensation...

-Je ne suis pas en état d'analyser en ce moment.

-Alors il vaut mieux arrêter de penser en ce moment.

-Bonne idée...

Arrêter de penser, et se laisser aller contre cette femme, se laisser aller au plaisir, à la facilité, à la tentation... caresser sa peau, l'embrasser, jouer au maître de la petite servante, rire de plaisir et de bonheur, gémir d'extase...

Et au moment où Dolly était montée sur Rufus (pour lui faciliter la tâche à cause de ses jambes qui ne fonctionnent pas très bien) et où les choses en venaient à un point critique, au moment où tous les deux se disaient qu'ils pourraient bien être plus que des amis, au moment où ils auraient pu s'avouer toutes sortes de choses entre deux cris de jouissance... le PHS de Dolly se mit à sonner.

-Ah non, pas maintenant...

Dolly voulut prendre son PHS pour le fermer, mais Rufus, plus près de la table, le prit avant. Décidant d'être un peu méchant, il retint fermement Dolly contre lui d'un bras et regarda le numéro, avant d'éclater de rire. C'était Kael, le SOLDIER qui lui avait sauvé la vie, un SOLDIER First Class qu'il aimait bien, mais avant tout un homme qui, selon une rumeur qui circulait parmi ses secrétaires, avait des vues sur une certaine chanteuse rousse à qui il était présentement en train de faire l'amour. Et en se disant qu'il ne voulait pas partager Dolly de cette manière ni d'aucune autre, sans se rendre compte encore de ce que cela impliquait, et surtout sans mesurer les risques que mesurait le SOLDIER lui-même, il décrocha la ligne discrètement avant de lancer le téléphone hors de portée. Il voulait être méchant, il voulait que Kael comprenne. Et il recommença à faire l'amour à Dolly, reprenant ses mouvements de bassin plus ardemment que jamais, la faisant gémir et crier de plus en plus fort. C'est fou à quel point il la trouvait jolie en cet instant...

À peine avaient-ils fini leurs ébats et l'essuyage de certaines parties du corps qui doit normalement suivre, qu'un bruit se fit entendre de la porte. « Décidément, songea Rufus en paniquant légèrement, c'est toujours dans ces moments-là qu'on se fait déranger! »

-Il n'y a qu'une personne qui ait la clé ici, dit rapidement Dolly en se rhabillant rapidement, et c'est...

La porte s'ouvrit. Heureusement le canapé les cachait encore, mais la personne ne resterait pas à l'entrée de la maison indéfiniment...

-Vic? Tu es là? Il y a des souliers que je connais pas ici, il y a quelqu'un avec toi?

Rufus attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila le plus rapidement possible, à peu près dans le bon ordre (mais pourquoi on trouve toujours les sous-vêtements après les vêtements qui vont par-dessus?), alors que Dolly, ne trouvant rien d'autre, remettait son costume de soubrette, pour aller acceuillir...

-Ah, Dajim! Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

-Ça va, ça va, répondit la voix de la soeur de Dolly. J'avais rendez-vous avec l'agent immobilier de la salle pour notre futur club, et comme il se faisait tard je me suis dit que je pourrais dormir ici... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu n'étais pas à Junon? Et surtout qu'est-ce que tu fais en neko-maid???

-Euh... je faisais de l'essayage de costume... pour le club!

Rufus se dit que Dajim n'allait jamais gober ça, et que Dolly devait se sentir particulièrement ridicule.

-Je refuse que tu portes ça au club, ça n'irait pas du tout avec notre image et c'est bien trop court... Ça sent la pizza... tu as invité quelqu'un?

Bon, aussi bien y aller franchement et affronter la tempête que représentait cette soeur que Dolly avait décrite comme ultra-possessive...

-On avait faim, dit-il en se redressant assis sur le canapé, habillé à peu près convenablement.

-Kyah!

-Euh... bonsoir...

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction... et même s'il savait que Dajim avait subi des expériences à cause des anciennes politiques de la Shin-Ra, il ne s'attendait pas à voir les vraies oreilles de chat sur sa tête découverte – oreilles qui étaient très à l'arrière à cause de la surprise, d'ailleurs.

-Dajim, je te présente Rufus; Rufus, je te présente ma soeur Dajim, dit Dolly en faisant le sourire le plus crispé du monde.

-L... LE Rufus???

S'attendant à une réaction du genre, le blond tendit la main d'un air qui s'efforçait de ne pas être trop las.

-Rufus Shin-Ra, enchanté...

L'air encore sous le choc, la fille aux oreilles de chat serra machinalement la main du Président.

-... Dajim Quoad... Mais... maintenant je comprends mieux!

-Quoi donc? demanda Dolly, son front se couvrant de sueur froide.

-La raison de ce costume! De l'essayage, et puis quoi encore?

-Mais ça lui va bien, non? dit Rufus alors que Dajim lâchait sa main.

-On faisait de l'essayage, ajouta Dolly à voix basse.

Les sous-vêtements qui traînaient encore par terre contredisaient largement cette affirmation, et Dajim les avait certainement remarqués, car elle répliqua d'un ton sec et agacé :

-Tch. Je ne suis pas stupide, Vic. De l'essayage, et puis quoi encore?... Quoique c'est vrai que ça ne te va pas trop mal. Surtout les oreilles de chat. Mais pas question de porter ça au club!

-Dolly, c'est une grande fille, non? Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin...

La soeur semblait plus facile à amadouer que la mère, se disait Rufus non sans un certain soulagement.

-Mais j'y pense, Vic, tu ne sortais pas avec un SOLDIER?

-Pas vraiment, dit Dolly comme si elle essayait de la faire taire, mais...

-Oh, en passant c'est lui qui a téléphoné tout à l'heure, dit Rufus d'un ton détaché.

Les yeux de Dolly s'agrandirent d'un coup.

-Tout à l'heure... tu veux dire quand nous...?

Elle ramassa son PHS toujours ouvert par terre. Kael avait dû raccrocher depuis belle lurette, mais son numéro était toujours affiché sur l'écran.

-Ah non... c'est pas vrai... gémit-elle en le fermant.

-Il faut bien mourir un jour... soupira Rufus.

Connaissant le caractère de Kael, il allait très certainement leur en vouloir – surtout à lui qui lui piquait cette femme qu'il courtisait ouvertement depuis quelques temps déjà. Rufus doutait qu'il veuille vraiment le tuer, mais il allait certainement être d'humeur massacrante, peut-être irait-il jusqu'à le frapper... mais en fait, Rufus s'en foutait bien. Parce qu'il la voulait, et qu'il était le genre d'homme à obtenir ce qu'il désirait, peu importe le prix.

* * *

Note (surtout pour MC) : J'ai quelque peu modifié le rôle de Kael, parce que le forum TP il est loin et que Kael il est impliqué ici, mais d'assez loin... et surtout plus tard. Je me suis dit que c'était important de le laisser et de bien le présenter, mais en faire trop aurait vraiment trop tranché avec ce qui se passe vraiment.


	6. Chapter 6

Avec l'arrivée de Dajim et l'heure qui se faisait tardive, il fallait bientôt aller se coucher. Évidemment, ils avaient pris quelques bières tous les trois ensemble, Rufus voulant faire connaissance avec Dajim aussi, mais Dolly, voyant que la fatigue aurait bientôt raison de lui, déclara qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer. Comme il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans l'appartement, il fut décidé que Dajim prendrait le canapé sur le salon (après un grand ménage de la zone évidemment), et que Rufus et Dolly occuperaient le lit de cette dernière.

Les deux filles soulevèrent donc Rufus pour aller porter (très gracieusement) au lit, avant de le déshabiller (tout aussi gracieusement), non sans le taquiner un peu beaucoup. Finalement, après quelques blagues et un dernier « à demain », Dajim quitta la chambre, y laissant seuls Dolly et un Rufus qui commençait déjà à s'endormir.

-Il faudrait refaire vos bandages, dit Dolly en pointant les bandages sur le torse de Rufus qui s'étaient défaits lors de leurs ébats quelques temps plus tôt. Sinon mes draps vont être noirs demain...

Elle ajouta mentalement : « Et sinon Jenova en moi pourrait me faire réagir très mal si j'entre en contact avec ces plaques... » Rufus hocha la tête, et leva les bras lorsqu'elle commença à défaire les bandages. Soudain elle remarqua quelque chose qui lui fit hausser un sourcil, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être, qui était impossible normalement...

-C'est étrange... vos plaques, dit-elle en pointant celles-ci. Elles sont moins apparentes que la dernière fois...

Rufus eut un geste instinctif pour cacher les plaques de sa poitrine avec ses bras.

-C'est... vous trouvez?

Dolly hocha la tête, et le regarda intensément. Tout ce qui concernait le géostigma l'intéressait grandement – à cause de sa mère, de tous ceux qui souffraient... Rufus finit par lâcher le morceau.

-C'est... un nouveau traitement, proposé par Maboroshi. Je suis le seul à le subir.

Il avait complètement détourné les yeux. Mais Dolly voulait savoir, et insista.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier, ce nouveau traitement?

-Apparemment, il fonctionne...

-Mais c'est une nouvelle extra, ça! s'exclama Dolly d'un ton enthousiaste. C'est expérimental, c'est nouveau? Ça fonctionne à base de quoi?

-Ça ne guérit rien... ça ne fait qu'allonger un peu l'espérance de vie... mais tout a un prix.

Rufus avait détourné son regard encore plus loin. Recouvrant une expression plus sérieuse, Dolly lui demanda :

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça a tant l'air de vous gêner?

-J'ai décidé d'être le sujet expérimental pour cette expérience... mais c'est un échec, voilà! lâcha finalement Rufus. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je n'arrive plus à marcher?

Ce fut au tour de Dolly de baisser le regard. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise avec ces questions...

-J'ai décidé d'être le seul sujet, ajouta Rufus d'un ton plus calme. Maboroshi dit que c'est possible parce qu'à part la maladie je suis sain et bien entraîné... Cela fonctionne avec la source intérieure de lifestream. On arrive à diminuer lentement le géostigma, mais mon système immunitaire entier en est affecté, ainsi que mes forces vitales...

-Est-ce que les effets sont irréversibles? L'usage de vos jambes...

-On ne sait pas. Si j'arrive à guérir complètement, on verra si le reste se remettra ou pas...

Dolly resta pensive un instant, puis dit d'un ton rempli d'espoir :

-J'avais déjà pensé à une solution, je comptais en parler à Maboroshi... Il y aurait peut-être moyen de trouver un anti-viral à partir d'un porteur sain des cellules de Jenova. En l'occurence en faisant des essais à partir d'un clône...

-Mais la plupart des clônes sont des sources ambulantes de géostigma, ils sont pires que des malades... et vous...

-Dans mon cas, mon organisme a muté pour survivre au contact des cellules étrangères, on devrait pouvoir faire un anti-corps mutant à partir de mes cellules modifiées! ... enfin, ajouta Dolly, personne n'a essayé, on ne peut pas savoir si ça marcherait ou non, mais ça ne coûte rien de le proposer à Maboroshi.

-C'est foutu pour moi, répliqua Rufus d'une voix terne en se serrant contre Dolly, mais pour les autres... je lui proposerai.

La chanteuse se demanda s'il jouait la victime, ou s'il en était vraiment à ce point... elle préféra ne pas lui poser directement la question, cette fois. D'autant plus qu'il s'endormait déjà, lové contre elle. Elle lâcha un long baillement, et s'endormit elle aussi, la chaleur de Rufus contre son corps lui semblant d'un tel confort...

OoOoO

Dajim s'était bien endormie sur le canapé du salon – il était loin d'être inconfortable, ce canapé! Mais lorsqu'elle s'éveilla au petit matin, elle ressentait un inconfort, un malaise... et elle comprit en se redressant que la cause était des gémissements de douleur de Victoria qu'elle entendait venir de sa chambre. Elle s'y précipita, et ignorant royalement le Président qui de toute façon dormait encore, elle s'agenouilla près de sa soeur et lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour qu'elle s'éveille de son mauvais rêve.

-... kaa-san... marmonna Dolly, avant d'ouvrir l'oeil et de remarquer sa soeur tout près. Ah, Dajim... ?

Son front était couvert de sueur, et son regard si perdu... elle rêvait encore de cette « kaa-san », de Jenova dans son sang. Ce devait être de bien affreux rêves, pour que sa grande soeur si forte se mette dans de tels états...

-Chh... ça va, Vic, je suis là.

Dajim ouvrit les bras, et Dolly s'y précipita en retenant ses sanglots. Dajim lui flatta doucement les cheveux pour la calmer. Rufus, juste à côté, semblait se réveiller peu à peu – il ne devait pas être du matin, celui-là. Soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

-Qui ça peut bien être ?

Dajim, la mieux réveillée et la plus habillée des trois, se précipita vers la porte pour répondre, prenant d'abord un vieux bérêt et le vissant sur sa tête pour cacher ses oreilles de chat, puis allant ouvrir la porte.

-Oui ?

Elle se retrouva face à un wutaien en uniforme noir qui l'observait sévèrement de bas en haut. Dajim cligna des yeux, assez gênée.

-C'est bien ici, l'appartement de la dénommée Victoria Whitestone ?

-Oui... C'est à quel sujet ?

-C'est pour une perquisition.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il poussa Dajim pour entrer dans l'appartement. Dajim le prit la le bras avant qu'il n'aille trop loin (il n'avait même pas enlevé ses souliers en plus, non mais !)

-Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit d'entrer ici ?

Le Wutaien lui brandit une carte à l'aspect très très officiel et shin-raien sous le nez. Une carte de Turk, qui l'identifiait sous le nom de Tseng.

-Garde rapprochée du Président Shin-Ra, il y a eu un enlèvement hier...

Il se défit de la poigne de Dajim et se précipita dans l'appartement, jusqu'à la chambre où Rufus et Dolly se tenaient serrés sous les couvertures pour cacher le fait qu'ils étaient encore peu vêtus.

-Je vois, fit Tseng, l'air dédaigneux.

-Je t'ai rien demandé, toi, grogna Rufus en voyant apparaître le Turk peu commode.

-Ici c'est privé, s'écria Dolly, alors tu sors de mon appartement ou bien j'appelle la police, moi !

-Je ne quitterai pas les lieux sans le fugueur irresponsable, répliqua Tseng d'un ton toujours aussi glacial.

Dajim prit son PHS et l'ouvrit, prête à tout pour soutenir sa soeur.

-Tu veux que je les appelle maintenant, Vic ?

-Ça ne sert à rien, soupira Rufus.

-Je ne suis pas venu seul, dit le Turk, et ça sort des compétences de la police, tout ça. Enlèvement du Président Shin-Ra par des sujets expérimentaux qui se balladent dans la nature...

Dajim n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle entendait, ni le ton sur lequel c'était prononcé. Elle serra les poings, prête à s'en servir contre le grand Wutaien, mais Dolly lui fit discrètement signe de se calmer, avant de répondre :

-T'inquiète pas, on est bien fichées dans les données de la Shin-Ra, pour ça je lui fais confiance... Mais le Président Shin-Ra ne partira d'ici que lorsqu'il en aura envie, alors t'as qu'à aller nous faire le café, en attendant, Tseng !

Le Turk n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais Rufus ajouta :

-Je ne crois pas avoir quoique ce soit de prévu ce matin... alors est-ce que je peux me reposer un peu ?

Sans laisser à Tseng le temps de répondre, Dajim le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer où est la cafetière.

Et Tseng se laissa entraîner de mauvaise grâce en grommelant que le Président pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il était fatigué lui aussi, qu'il en avait marre... Dajim retint son rire.

Une fois arrivés à la cuisine, Dajim lui pointa la cafetière. Tseng soupira et se résigna à chercher du café et de quoi servir un déjeuner à son Président... mais comme Dolly n'avait pas mis les pieds dans l'appartement depuis trois semaines et Dajim non plus, les armoires et le frigo étaient plutôt vides. Il se tourna donc vers la femme-chat.

-Ça serait une bonne idée de faire des courses, suggéra-t-il.

-Moi je ne bouge pas de cet appartement.

-Moi non plus... soupira-t-il en prenant son PHS.

Il appella donc un de ses hommes pour faire des courses « pour le déjeuner de sa seigneurie », l'air de se demander « mais qu'est-ce qu'on devient nous les glorieux Turks ? », et cette fois-ci Dajim ne put s'empêcher de rire. Décidément, contre toute apparence, on rigolait bien quand on fréquentait le Président Shin-Ra...

* * *

J'ai dû couper énormément de choses ici, pour des raisons de fluidité du récit. Mais bon, à part de longues scènes de cul très louches, on manque pas grand chose...


	7. Chapter 7

Mais je suis en feeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuu!

* * *

Malgré l'arrivée de Tseng à l'appartement de Dolly, celle-ci ressentait tout de même une certaine quiétude. Après son réveil un peu brutal, sentir Rufus se lover contre elle lui faisait souhaiter que ce moment de tendresse ne s'arrête jamais. Elle se nicha dans son cou pour respirer son odeur, frottant le bout de son nez contre sa peau. Elle entendit Rufus soupirer de bien-être, mais soudain il dit à voix basse :

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, hein...?

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas raisonnable?

Rufus se voulut se redresser un peu, avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber dans les bras de Dolly en soupirant.

-... rien.

-Dites-le moi, Rufus.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir, avoua-t-il en se serrant encore plus contre elle.

-Juste pas envie d'y retourner, vous voulez dire?

-Un peu des deux, je crois.

Ce fut au tour de Dolly de soupirer. Peut-être parce qu'elle non plus n'avait pas envie de le voir partir, de le voir retourner se tuer à petit feu...

-Alors restez!

-Je ne peux pas vraiment, il paraît que je suis le Président d'une compagnie qui porte mon nom, alors...

-Oui, il paraît...

À chaque fois qu'elle lui proposait de tout abandonner, elle finissait par le regretter, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, en voyant l'état dans lequel il se mettait pour cette foutue Compagnie. Quand il lui avait parlé de son traitement qui le tuait à petit feu, la veille, elle avait eu un pincement au coeur, et maintenant en voyant bien qu'elle ne pourrait empêcher Tseng de le reprendre bien longtemps...

Mais que voulait-elle, qu'attendait-elle de lui, en fait...?

La sonnette retentit à nouveau – mais même s'ils ne savaient pas qui cela pouvait bien être, aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour se lever.

-Jamais tranquille, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se planqua sous les couvertures, espérant ne jamais avoir à en ressortir. Ce monde magique de la couette, comme dans son enfance. Rufus l'y rejoignit, et l'embrassa. Pourquoi se poser toutes ces questions, quand elle pouvait simplement profiter du moment présent, bien à l'abri...?

OoOoO

Tseng achevait de préparer le café, quand on sonna à la porte. Dajim alla répondre, et revint avec une armoire à glace nommée Rude derrière elle, l'air très mal à l'aise, ce qui ravit intérieurement le Wutaien. Il n'aimait pas trop les sujets d'expérimentation, surtout quand ils essayaient de se faire passer pour des humains normaux... elle avait beau cacher ses oreilles avec un béret, il les voyait bien gigoter en-dessous. Et cette Victoria Whitestone, elle calinait bien le Président maintenant, mais qui savait quand Jenova prendrait le contrôle sur elle et lui ferait l'attaquer? Il avait horreur de ces complications, de ces prises de risques inutiles. Déjà, quand il était Vice-Président, Rufus Shin-Ra avait tendance à s'exposer un peu trop souvent, à se battre lui-même sur le front avec les autres soldats pour les encourager au lieu de rester en arrière comme il l'aurait dû... autant de prises de tête pour le jeune chef des Turks – heureusement que Rufus était bien entraîné! Mais cette fois ce n'était qu'un caprice, une histoire de femme, une histoire stupide, et Tseng aurait bien voulu en voir la fin le plus vite possible.

Tseng prit le sac de croissants que lui tendait silencieusement Rude, avant de lui donner une tasse de café tout frais.

-On est pas encore sortis d'ici, dit-il, autant se mettre à l'aise...

Il tendit aussi une tasse à Dajim; aussi bien ne pas contrarier le sujet d'expérimentation. Finalement il s'en servit une, avant de s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Puis, après un petit moment de silence à souffler sur son café, il se décida à interroger un peu Dajim.

-Vous la connaissez bien cette fille?

-Très bien, répondit-elle sèchement. Ça fait quinze ans que je la connais, nous avons grandi ensemble.

Il allait lui poser une nouvelle question, quand il entendit un coup dans le mur, et la voix de Dolly qui criait :

-TSENG! Le café est prêt?

Le Turk se demanda s'il allait lui pardonner un jour cet affront... mais il prépara néanmoins un plateau avec café et croissants, qu'il remit brutalement entre les mains de Dajim. S'il n'aurait pas supporté d'aller les voir en cet instant.

-Il fout quoi ici, le Président? demanda Rude en profitant de l'absence de Dajim.

-Il se laisse entraîner dans une sale histoire, cette fille est un sujet à éviter...

-Un sujet? dit Dajim en revenant plus vite que prévu dans la cuisine, le plateau vide à la main.

Tseng remarqua l'air très mécontent de celle-ci, mais il choisit délibérément de l'ignorer. Selon les dossiers, elle avait bien quelques caractéristiques animales, mais sa force était tout à fait dans la moyenne. Bref, rien de menaçant pour Rude et lui.

-L'hélico est prêt pour retourner à Healin? demanda-t-il à Rude.

Celui-ci répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Tseng prit son temps pour finir son café, mais Rufus ne l'appelait toujours pas, et il commençait à s'impatienter. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, merde!

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il trouve à ce clône, lâcha-t-il en regardant vers la chambre.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne vit pas du tout arriver la claque sur la gueule que lui fit Dajim. Elle avait à nouveau levé la main, cette fois une main où des griffes s'étaient allongées, mais Rude lui saisit le bras par derrière et lui fit à la vitesse de l'éclair une clé qui retenait ses bras et l'empêchait de bouger.

-Lâche-la tout de suite, s'exclama une Dolly en peignoir mal enfilé qui débarquait dans la cuisine.

Elle avait dû sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose, avec son instinct jenovien, se dit Tseng qui se passa une main sur sa joue qui commençait à enfler un peu, avant de faire un signe à Rude qui lâcha Dajim. Dolly la prit dans ses bras, et Tseng soupçonna que c'était à moitié pour la rassurer, et à moitié pour la retenir elle-même...

-Maintenant vous foutez le camp de chez moi! s'écria Dolly. Attendez dehors, n'importe où, je m'en fous, mais je ne veux plus voir vos têtes avant que Rufus vous fasse signe, c'est compris? Sinon le clône va devenir méchant!

La fierté du Wutaien était mise à mal, mais il avait déjà vraiment marre de toute cette situation, de ces foutus sujets d'expérimentation, du Président qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, alors il décida qu'il avait bien envie de s'en aller, et tant pis pour le reste. Il s'avança vers Dolly en la fixant de son regard glacial, et sortit de ses poches un PHS qu'il lui colla dans les mains avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Tenez, MONSIEUR le Président a oublié ceci hier. Allez, viens Rude.

L'armoire à glace chauve suivit son patron avec son air impassible habituel. Il aurait tant voulu en finir avec toutes ces conneries... en attendant, il allait en profiter pour mettre un peu de glace contre sa joue, tiens.

OoOoO

Dolly prit le temps de consoler Dajim, qui en voulait encore à Tseng de l'avoir insultée (comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire traiter de clône, ça ne changeait plus grand chose et ce n'est pas comme si c'était tout à fait faux non plus), avant que celle-ci ne quitte l'appartement. Elle retournait au club, le décorateur devait enfin passer dans la matinée, depuis le temps qu'elles avaient pris rendez-vous avec. Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

Après une dernière bise avec sa soeur, Dolly retourna dans sa chambre, où Rufus s'était complètement enroulé dans les couvertures.

-Rufus?

-Je suis pas là.

-Il n'y a plus personne, juste nous deux...

La tête de Rufus émergea du tas de couvertures, et il tenta de se redresser, avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas.

-Je suis mort.

-De fatigue ou d'autre chose?

-Juste de la fatigue... mon médecin va me sermonner, après le tour de Tseng...

Dolly s'allongea contre lui, déroulant un peu les couvertures pour s'y emmitoufler elle aussi.

-On devrait leur faire une blague, dit-elle malicieusement, on leur dira qu'on s'est mariés pendant la nuit!

-Au Gold Saucer, tiens?

-OUI! Un mariage express dans une chapelle bidon du Godl Saucer!

-Il y en a qui feraient des crises cardiaques, ricana Rufus.

-C'est vrai, mais ça pourrait être drôle... de jouer à madame Shin-Ra quelques temps.

Rufus se redressa et prit le menton de Dolly entre ses doigts pour la regarder directement dans les yeux. Le geste la surprit, et elle resta figée.

-Dolly, dit-il doucement mais fermement, je pars dans une heure.

Elle ne put se retenir et elle l'embrassa longuement et passionnément, comme si tout le désir, toute la passion qu'elle avait pour lui devait se déferler à cause de cette fatalité, de ce départ inévitable.

Finalement elle se calma, et lui posa la question, cette question qu'elle avait en tête depuis qu'ils avaient refait l'amour la veille, et qu'elle brûlait de lui poser depuis.

-Rufus, qu'attendez-vous de moi?

-Peut-être... le peu de bonheur que je puis me permettre...

Il souriait, mais son sourire était triste, résigné. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine, comme si ce simple geste pouvait tout arranger.

-Et vous, qu'attendez-vous de moi, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-J'attends de vous un ami qui me laisse m'échapper de la réalité, puisque rien de plus ne sera jamais possible entre nous.

-Est-ce que c'est si grave pour vous?

Quelle question étrange, se disait Dolly. Cela l'énervait un peu. Elle se détacha de Rufus en haussant les épaules, et alla ranger quelques trucs dans la pièce.

-Je suppose que non, rien n'a d'importance en ce monde, dans le fond...

-C'est juste... plutôt dommage de voir les choses ainsi, non?

-En quoi est-ce dommage? Vous avez votre vie, et j'ai la mienne, non?

Contre toute attente, Rufus éclata de rire. Un beau rire franc, mais Dolly ne comprenait pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle?

-Rien, mais j'ai envie de vous embrasser, juste là.

Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien aux hommes. Mais en l'entendant le dire, Dolly eut elle aussi une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Elle s'assit donc à côté de lui, et posa bien chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rufus la retint là, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour un baiser qui devenait rapidement beaucoup moins chaste, d'autant plus qu'il glissait ses mains entre les pans de son peignoir.

-On va devoir arrêter de se trouver des excuses, non? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? demanda Dolly en se détachant de lui et en refermant bien son peignoir sur elle.

-Rien, juste que je crois qu'il faudrait assumer notre relation telle qu'elle est.

-Justement, elle est comment, notre relation? Juste amis? Ou bien quoi d'autre?

Elle se sentait perdue au milieu de sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'amour ou d'autre chose. Peut-être attendait-elle une réponse claire de la part de Rufus, afin de pouvoir suivre d'après ce qu'il lui dirait...

Celui-ci se redressait, et commençait à s'habiller avec les vêtements que Dolly venait de ramasser par terre. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à sa réponse, et lui dit finalement, sans la regarder vraiment :

-Je n'ai pas envie de trouver de mot pour ça.

Dolly sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle secoua la tête de désespoir.

-J'ai besoin de savoir! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans le doute et de me raccrocher à de faux espoirs!

Elle sentit la main de Rufus se poser sur sa joue. Par réflexe, elle retint son souffle.

-Je vous aime beaucoup, Dolly. Mais si vous, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous en tenir avec moi...

Elle baissa la tête, mais Rufus laissa sa main contre sa joue. Elle savait qu'il la regardait intensément en cet instant, mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter son regard. Malgré tout elle le voyait sourire, sourire doucement, comme pour lui donner du courage, se donner du courage à tous les deux...

-Ça veut dire que tout dépend de moi...?

-De votre côté, oui.

-Je... Après qu'on se soit vus la première fois, je me suis dit que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de vous, mais que je ne devais pas me faire de faux espoirs. Puis j'ai rencontré Kael, je dois avouer que j'étais intéressée... mais vous m'avez appelée, et mes sens sont encore chamboulés, ça m'enrage de ne pas arriver à me contrôler... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

-Alors vous me rappellerez quand vous saurez?

Sa main quitta la joue de Dolly, mais il souriait toujours. Un sourire à la fois triste et engageant.

-Oui, bien sûr, et même avant! Je vais continuer de vous envoyer du gâteau au chocolat! Et toutes sortes de choses pour vous mettre de bonne humeur! Je vous ai même écrit une chanson rien que pour vous!

Elle parlait très vite et d'un ton trop enjoué, pour chasser les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Pour laisser tomber cette idée, cette mauvaise idée le plus vite possible. Pour ne plus rien lui demander, sachant que ses désirs étaient impossibles à réaliser.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce chapitre provoque plein de satisfaction dedans mon moi, surtout la fin. Et c'est le retour de notre râleur de service! XD Le pauvre, devoir se taper ça...

* * *

Rufus et Dolly se rhabillèrent en vitesse et s'arrangèrent pour avoir l'air présentables – Rufus emprunta d'ailleurs une large quantité de gel pour les cheveux afin de bien lisser ceux-ci vers l'arrière, à la grande déception de Dolly.

-Ça va être tout collant!

-Mais non, mais non...

-Je vous préfère sans, moi!

-Ah... moi j'aime mieux avec.

-Bof, avec...

-Quoi, avec?

-Rien, rien...

-Au moins comme ça je n'ai pas tous mes cheveux dans le visage, et ça ne me fait pas de gros spikes blonds non plus!

-Toujours ça de gagné!

D'un geste boudeur, Rufus remit le pot de gel à Dolly qui éclatait de rire. Elle alla le reporter dans la salle de bains, mais en regardant la pendule au passage, elle vit que le temps qu'il leur restait avait déjà diminué de moitié. Plus qu'une demi-heure à passer avec Rufus, avant qu'il ne la quitte pour de bon... Quoi, elle le reverrait peut-être à l'ouverture de son club si elle avait de la chance... et puis ensuite...?

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, elle vit que Rufus avait terminé de s'habiller, et s'était à nouveau étendu dans son lit – pour ne pas épuiser ses forces. Et à le voir ainsi allongé, si vulnérable et si désirable dans son lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimper par-dessus lui pour l'embrasser.

-Vous savez quoi? murmura-t-elle. J'ai encore envie de vous.

Rufus regarda l'heure sur son PHS, puis il regarda Dolly, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Trente minutes, moins les cinq qu'il faut pour s'arranger après, ça vous convient?

-C'est parfait.

OoOoO

Tseng revenait à l'assaut de l'appartement de Dolly, toujours accompagné de Rude et de sa mauvaise humeur. Il se fit plaisir en demandant à l'armoire à glace de défoncer la porte puisqu'on ne répondait ni à la sonnette ni aux coups – pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas – et il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Dolly.

-Je vous veux... ah... je vous en prie!

Il allait ouvrir directement la porte, mais les sons et dialogues plus que suspects en provenance de derrière la dite porte le firent se décider à y frapper, plutôt. Il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir sur son employeur.

-MONSIEUR le Président est-il enfin prêt?

-Presque, fit la voix étouffée et très amusée du Président, tu peux attendre un peu? Tu serais pas d'avance, par hasard, Tseng?

Marmonnant pour lui-même, il allait pour s'adosser contre la porte, mais les gémissements et autres cris qu'il entendit le firent plutôt opter pour aller rejoindre Rude au salon. Il se serait bien servi un autre café, mais il était déjà assez stressé comme ça.

-Au moins elle est jolie, fit remarquer Rude qui s'était assis sur le canapé et mangeait un bout de pizza qui traînait.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne change pas certaines choses...

Ils regardèrent tous les deux leurs montres, et Tseng ne retint pas un soupir en voyant le temps qui passait sur la sienne. Et en entendant les cris qui devenaient de plus en plus forts de l'autre côté.

-D'habitude, c'est quand même moins long, dit Rude en se redressant pour s'allumer une cigarette.

-Oui, et d'habitude il ne s'emmerde pas deux fois avec la même...

-Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Faudra lui demander.

Une raison... peut-être qu'elle se démerdait mieux que les autres, surtout après ce qu'elle avait subi, mais merde...

Un long cri particulièrement bien senti se fit entendre – bon, Dolly venait d'atteindre son septième ciel, on pouvait tout boucler et repartir.

-Tu lui demanderas toi-même, répondit Tseng lorsque le cri mourut.

-Pour rien au monde, répliqua Rude en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette avant d'éteindre celle-ci dans un cendrier qui traînait pas trop loin.

Tseng fit signe à Rude qu'il pouvait rester là, et se leva pour aller lui-même frapper à nouveau à la porte de la chambre.

-Ça y est, vous avez terminé?

-Tu veux venir voir par toi-même ou tu peux attendre? répliqua Rufus d'un ton pas trop content.

Bon, c'était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour aller les emmerder – en plus Rude était probablement en train de se marrer silencieusement dans le salon – alors il attendit près de la porte encore quelques minutes, le temps que Rufus l'appelle enfin.

-Tseng?

-MONSIEUR le Président est-il prêt à partir? demanda le Turk en ouvrant la porte.

Bon, au moins il s'était rhabillé, par contre Dolly était toujours en peignoir, avec probablement pas grand chose en-dessous. Et évidemment, elle le regardait d'un air pas content avec ses yeux Jenoviens – ça lui rappelait Sephiroth et un paquet de mauvais souvenirs, notamment ceux où il avait failli mourir dans un certain Temple...

-J'aurais besoin d'aide, je ne peux toujours pas marcher, dit Rufus d'un ton indifférent.

-Le fauteuil est dans le séjour, ajouta Dolly qui se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Tseng fit signe à Rude d'emmener le fauteuil, et il y installa son patron d'un geste habitué. Combien de fois l'avait-il mis dans son fauteuil ainsi, avait-il changé ses bandages, l'avait-il soigné, nourri? Mais en le soulevant, il remarqua qu'il se faisait de plus en plus léger, de plus en plus maigre, comme s'il allait disparaître bientôt...

Dolly regardait par la fenêtre pour les éviter de son mieux du regard – ce qui arrangeait bien le Wutaien. Elle avait l'air triste, vraiment très triste... et assez fâchée aussi, que Rufus la quitte ainsi. Il s'assura que le Président ne laissait rien derrière, et se préparait à le pousser hors de cette chambre, de cet appartement, de la vie de ce sale clône, quand soudain il se sentit tiré vers le bas. C'était Rufus qui l'avait pris par la cravate, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Kidnappe-la.

Pendant un instant, Tseng se demanda si le patron avait bien toute sa tête. Ou bien s'il plaisantait. Mais à voir son air très sérieux (et aussi sain d'esprit que d'habitude, ce qui ne veut pas dire grand chose, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a), il comprit que c'était bel et bien un ordre, et qu'il devrait bel et bien y obéir. Malgré lui, entendons-nous, mais un Turk est une créature qui existe uniquement dans le but d'obéir à son Président. En plus, un de leurs boulots principaux consiste justement à kidnapper des gens. Il n'avait pas trop d'excuses.

Alors il fit un signe à Rude – dans ce métier, les signes sont plus que pratiques, ils sont vitaux – pour qu'il embarque la fille. L'armoire à glace s'avança vers Dolly qui fixait toujours son point par la fenêtre, et lui passa une menotte à la main, puis accrocha l'autre à son propre bras.

-Suivez-nous.

Rufus ne se tourna même pas vers eux mais annonça « Bon, on y va! » d'un ton tellement joyeux et amusé que Tseng dut se retenir très fort pour ne pas le frapper. Mais il « y alla » et poussa le fauteuil du Président jusqu'à la camionnette (avec le logo de la Compagnie dessus) dehors. À entendre Dolly protester et poser un tas de questions derrière, Tseng se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout combiné ça ensemble, et que c'était encore un caprice de Rufus. Cette fois-ci il n'avait plus d'excuses!

Il aida le Président à s'installer à l'avant de la camionnette (sans grande douceur il faut l'avouer), et ordonna à Rude de s'asseoir avec la prisonnière à l'arrière. Pas question de les laisser ensemble, non mais! Rude avait l'air bien gêné de se trouver menotté à la rousse en petite tenue, autant que cela pouvait paraître sur son visage toujours aussi expressif – mais depuis le temps, Tseng le connaissait bien.

-Au fait, est-ce que j'aurai droit à des vêtements, ou bien je vais devoir rester en peignoir et en chaussons toute la journée? se plaignit Dolly une fois que tout le monde s'était installé dans la camionnette.

-On a de très beaux uniformes en cellule, répliqua Tseng, t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Tseng...

Le chef des Turks sentit de gros yeux présidentiels se poser sur sa nuque, mais il en avait assez et au lieu de se taire, il continua.

-Enlèvement du Président, détournement d'équipement de la Compagnie...

-Cette fois-ci j'avais l'autorisation de Reeve!

-Traffic de soma, poursuivit Tseng comme si de rien n'était, et je passe sur tes antécédents...

-Si tu tiens à ton poste, Tseng de mon coeur...

Le ton qu'avait pris Rufus était aussi angélique que menaçant. Tseng décida finalement de se la fermer et de démarrer le véhicule. Ils devaient retourner à Healin le plus rapidement possible, après tout. Et bon, il existe d'autres moyens de se déplacer qu'un hélico, dans la vie, alors aussi bien faire tout le trajet dans la voiture.

Il vit Rufus échanger un long regard souriant avec Dolly, et celle-ci se calma finalement. Au moins ils se passeraient des cris hystériques du clône pendant le trajet. Puis Rufus sembla revenir à lui-même et donna ses ordres habituels.

-Tseng, tu m'apporteras mes rapports hebdomadaires, et le contrat avec North Corel dès qu'on sera arrivés. Rude, tu m'accompagneras avec elle.

Bon, pas tout à fait comme d'habitude, les ordres, mais on fait comme on peut dans ce métier de fous...

OoOoO

_À toujours me faire inviter par cette femme à tout abandonner et à venir avec elle, j'en ai eu assez. Même après que nous ayons fait l'amour, juste avant de partir, elle me l'a proposé à nouveau : allez, on fait croire à Tseng qu'on s'est vraiment mariés pendant la nuit – il nous tuerait – c'est pas de ses affaires, c'est votre vie privée, Rufus! – il le ferait quand même – ce type prend trop son boulot à coeur – je sais – ou bien je pourrais vous garder pour une __autre journée, une nouvelle nuit – vous savez que je ne peux pas._

_Et elle se met à bouder, et à être triste, moi qui voudrait la rendre heureuse, moi qui voudrait être heureux avec elle. Et si MOI je la forçais à tout abandonner, à tout laisser derrière pour venir avec moi? J'en ai largement les moyens._

_Je ne lui imposerai pas ma vie ou ma vision du bonheur – le monde dans lequel je vis est beaucoup plus pénible qu'il n'en a l'air. De toute façon elle est trop fière – c'est encore une des choses qui font que je l'aime et que je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser filer. Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur mes sentiments, mais je sais très bien ce que je veux, et c'est elle. Durant toute la soirée, durant toute la nuit, j'ai songé à ce qu'il faudrait faire. Et c'est la seule conclusion que j'aie trouvé. Alors je vais la garder auprès de moi._


	9. Chapter 9

Et on se marre encore avec le joyeux Tseng... Le pauvre il apprécie pas trop le retournement de situation!

* * *

Rufus était bien satisfait de son coup. Il venait de kidnapper Dolly, et il l'emmenait avec lui à Healin. À part le fait qu'elle ne portait qu'un peignoir et des chaussons (en forme de mogs), elle n'avait pas l'air trop mécontente de la situation. C'était bien à son tour de la kidnapper...

Rude lui avait prêté son PHS pour qu'elle annule ses rendez-vous de la journée – heureusement elle ne semblait pas avoir grand chose à Junon. Finalement, après un trajet rapide sur la route poussiéreuse, ils parvinrent à Healin. Tseng gara la camionnette près de la clinique, avant d'aller chercher le fauteuil de Rufus bien rangé dans le coffre, puis de lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à s'installer, comme d'habitude, mais il remarqua une certaine raideur dans les gestes de Tseng. Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi.

Rude fit aussi sortir Dolly. Ils étaient toujours menottés, et il la trimballait derrière lui comme si elle n'était qu'un sac de patates et en évitant de la regarder dans sa petite tenue. La délicatesse n'avait jamais été son fort, le pauvre.

-J'imagine que le médecin m'attend, soupira Rufus qui se faisait pousser par Tseng.

-En effet, je vous ramène à votre chambre, le médecin vous y attend.

Il était temps de donner les ordres, histoire que tout le monde y voie un peu plus clair.

-Bon, Tseng, tu me conduis à ma chambre, pas trop le choix. Rude, emmène-là à la salle des employés, les infirmières lui trouveront bien quelque chose de plus décent à se mettre... ensuite tu l'emmèneras à ma chambre.

Ainsi une fois entrés dans la clinique, au premier couloir venu, ils se séparèrent. Rufus regrettait de ne pas pouvoir encore s'adresser directement à Dolly, mais ici il avait un sale rôle à jouer, et il comptait bien jouer sa part jusqu'au bout. Avant de s'abandonner finalement avec elle.

Évidemment, comme prévu, le médecin l'attendait dans sa chambre, les bras croisés et l'air pas content du tout.

-OÙ étiez-vous passé la nuit dernière, monsieur le Président?

Rufus lui répondit, tout à fait angélique :

-J'étais avec une femme, et vous, où étiez-vous la nuit passée?

-Moi j'étais ici, attendant VOTRE retour.

-Vous auriez dû vous trouver quelqu'un, vous aussi...

Tseng le punit bien de son insolence en le déposant (ou plutôt en le jetant) sans ménagement dans son lit, et le médecin se jeta sur lui pour lui faire subir une batterie de tests rapides. Rufus laissa passer la tempête, de toute façon il n'avait pas trop le choix, même s'il était fatigué et écoeuré.

-Bon, rien d'anormal, fit le médecin une fois qu'il eut terminé. Alors maintenant vous vous REPOSEZ!

-Mais je ne demande que ça, moi...

Le médecin fulminant quitta la pièce, mais Tseng y resta, montant la garde, et attendant les ordres. Rufus osa un regard vers lui, et souffla :

-Je suis désolé, hm?

-C'est de l'inconscience, et vous le savez. Non seulement pour votre santé, mais aussi...

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me justifier, l'interrompit Rufus.

Comme il s'y attendait, Tseng explosa.

-C'est pourtant vous il y a deux ans qui aviez donné des ordres, et aujourd'hui vous vous comportez comme un gamin avec cette même fille! Mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle est fichée dans nos données comme potentiellement dangereuse, c'est un spécimen de recherche qui s'est évadé... et moi je fais mon boulot en me préoccupant de vous, et...

-Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant de plus intéressant à me dire, tu peux prendre congé, je ne te retiens pas.

Et puis quoi, il lui demanderait des excuses avec génuflexion? Mais qui est-ce qui signe les chèques de paye ici, par Odin!

De rage, Tseng donna un coup de poing dans le mur avant de quitter la pièce – et Rufus vit que Rude et Dolly attendaient devant la porte. Ils avaient dû entendre, pour ce que ça lui faisait... il était si fatigué qu'il en baillait.

Il les invita à entrer, et ordonna à Rude d'enlever les menottes avant de les laisser, ce qu'il fit dans son style cool et calme habituel. Dolly vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son matelas, se frottant encore le poignet, mais le blond la prit par la taille et la tira contre lui sans dire un mot. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir encore un peu, juste un peu, avec elle. Comme elle comprenait vite, elle ne lui posa aucune question et ramena simplement la couverture sur eux, avant de le serrer doucement contre lui. C'est en respirant son odeur douce qu'il s'endormit.

OoOoO

Rude savait qu'il allait entendre gueuler.

Après avoir laissé Tseng et Rufus, et avoir conduit Victoria Whitestone dans la salle des infirmières pour qu'elle enfile quelque chose de décent (le problème étant qu'ils devaient rester menottés, ce qui ne donna pas de résultats très décents au final, mais Rude était un professionnel avant tout), il espérait encore s'en tirer, mais une fois revenus à la chambre du Président, voilà que celui-ci se faisait crier dessus par Tseng. Et le Président rembarrait Tseng comme il en avait le droit, et Tseng était maintenant très en colère. Il avait donc laissé Victoria aux mains du Président comme demandé, et maintenant il se préparait mentalement à affronter la tempête qu'il sentait déjà gronder dans la petite salle des employés réservée aux Turks.

Lorsqu'il pénétra finalement dans la pièce, Rude vit cinq gobelets de café devant un Tseng en train de boire son sixième. Ça s'annonçait mal. Rude s'alluma une cigarette, comme si la tension dans l'air allait s'atténuer avec la fumée. On fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a...

-Mais à quoi ça rime, cette histoire? cria Tseng d'un ton rageur. Ça va mener à quoi?

Ne pas le contrarier encore plus, ne pas le contrarier encore plus...

-Probablement nulle part.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, figure toi! Perte de temps et d'énergie! Et puis il pourrait trouver des filles bien mieux qu'elle et pas bricolées dans un labo...

Tseng serra le poing, écrasant son sixième gobelet de café maintenant vide jusqu'à en faire de la charpie plastique. Puis il sortit son revolver et commença à l'astiquer un peu trop minutieusement. Heureusement qu'Elena n'était pas encore là, se dit Rude, elle en aurait fait une crise de larmes de le voir dans cet état. En attendant il fallait bien le calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se résigne de lui-même.

-Mais si c'est elle qu'il veut... souffla Rude en laissant tomber mécaniquement la cendre de sa cigarette dans son cendrier.

-Hm, on y peut rien, dit Tseng toujours énervé, mais sans gueuler au moins. Mais par Leviathan, j'aimerais bien qu'ils arrêtent de se comporter comme des gosses et de s'échapper comme ça sans prévenir, quand bon leur semble! Il faudrait un peu de concret, c'est tout. J'ai les nerfs qui vont exploser, moi, déjà avec Kadaj qui se ballade dans la nature, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'histoires en plus.

-S'ils sentent qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix, parce que le concret n'est pas possible...

-C'est un problème sans fin, alors, soupira Tseng en remontant son revolver.

-S'il arrive à faire son boulot sans trop se brûler, ça devrait aller, ajouta Rude en écrasant sa cigarette déjà consumée dans un cendrier.

-Mouais... et que les hélicos arrêtent de disparaître...

-Ça...

Rude laissa sa phrase en suspens en se permettant de sourire légèrement. Tseng se releva en secouant la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs retombant de chaque côté de son visage, avant qu'il ne les replace vers l'arrière. Puis il alla préparer les papiers que Rufus lui avait demandé plus tôt. Décidément, Rude admirait le professionnalisme de son patron. Et son opiniâtreté. À moins qu'il soit simplement tête de mule.

OoOoO

Quelques heures après s'être endormie auprès de Rufus, Dolly s'éveilla. Pendant un instant, elle ne comprit pas trop où elle en était, mais la vision angélique du visage du Président endormi la rassura aussitôt. Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts, en se disant que la vie pourrait être plus chiante que ça quand elle vous réservait des surprises. Comme celle que venait de lui faire Rufus en l'emmenant avec lui.

Évidemment, c'est quand on est bien et qu'on relaxe dans les bras de son amant qu'on vient vous interrompre. En l'occurence, ce fut Tseng qui entra dans la chambre, déposa un paquet de documents sur la table de chevet, et s'en alla, sans même les regarder, l'air toujours aussi amical. Comme Rufus n'avait pas l'air de se réveiller, Dolly se demanda si elle pouvait l'aider avec la paperasserie, au moins... elle prit donc le premier document broché – au moins une cinquantaine de pages – et commença à le survoler du regard. Par Odin, s'il devait se taper des trucs comme ça tous les jours, qu'est-ce qu'il devait se faire chier, le Président Shin-Ra!

Soudain, on frappa timidement à la porte. Mais Dolly était tellement concentrée à tenter de comprendre tous ces termes techniques et juridiques qu'elle n'avait jamais vus hors d'un dictionnaire, qu'elle en sursauta, laissant tomber les papiers en désordre sur le lit. Elle les rassembla rapidement, avant d'oser répondre un timide « oui? », Rufus étant toujours dans son mode de bûche endormie.

-Rude m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas grand chose à porter...

Une tête blonde, rapidement suivie du corps d'une jeune femme assez frêle portant l'uniforme noir des Turks, fit timidement irruption dans la pièce, en serrant contre elle un grand sac de plastique.

-C'est vrai, j'ai piqué un uniforme aux infirmières, mais je n'ai rien en-dessous, quand même, ça fait pas grand chose...

La petite blonde rougit en lui tendant maladroitement le sac.

-Ce sont quelques uns de mes trucs, annonça-t-elle, ça sera probablement trop court, mais ça sera toujours mieux que rien en attendant que j'aille chercher mieux... Vous en faites pas hein, c'est bien lavé!

-Je vous remercie, c'est gentil, dit Dolly en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le sac.

Quelques vêtements simples, bien pliés, et un paquet de petites culottes blanches et neuves encore emballées. Elle était quand même plus délicate que l'autre Wutaien, la petite.

-Moi c'est Elena, dit la blonde en s'inclinant légèrement. Si vous avez quelque chose vous n'avez qu'à m'appeller. Tseng a décidé que je serais en charge de votre surveillance.

-D'accord, pas de problème, répondit Dolly en retenant un léger rire devant les manières d'Elena.

-Il avait vraiment l'air fâché...

Celle-ci se redressa, et esquissa un léger sourire, son attitude générale devenant soudainement moins formelle. La sentant plus à l'aise, Dolly se glissa hors des couvertures en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Rufus, et commença à se changer. Une jupe et un débardeur, c'était quand même moins louche qu'une tenue d'infirmière un peu courte et pas de petite culotte en dessous, même si les manches du débardeur étaient un peu courtes. La blonde rougit un peu, mais ne semblait pas plus choquée que ça.

-Tseng a rarement l'air de bonne humeur, de toute façon, soupira Dolly en enfilant une paire de bas.

-Peut-être parce que vous lui piquez son Président et son hélico, ça fait beaucoup pour lui...

-Mais ce n'est ni SON hélico, ni SON Président!... pas plus que le mien, d'ailleurs, ajouta Dolly à voix plus basse.

Rufus s'agita dans son sommeil. Dolly s'en voulut d'avoir haussé le ton, mais le blond n'avait pas l'air de se réveiller plus que ça, et la blonde haussait les épaules en souriant.

-Vous voyez quand même ce que je veux dire... il prend les choses à coeur, Tseng.

-Oui, je vois, répondit Dolly en souriant. Elena, c'est ça? Je vous remercie...

Elle était sincère. Même si elle se souvenait de cette tête blonde qui l'avait emmenée subir l'enfer des labos qu'elle avait subi, avec d'autres Turks d'ailleurs, Elena ne semblait pas s'en souvenir elle-même. Et de toute façon, depuis sa nuit de liberté avec Rufus, elle s'était promis de ne plus en vouloir aveuglément à la Shin-Ra, et à ses employés (sauf Scarlet et Heidegger, mais là il faut pas trop en demander!) Et la petite blonde avait l'air bien mignonne et sympa. À ce demander ce qu'elle faisait parmi les Turks.

-Ce n'est rien, répliqua Elena en faisant un sourire de gamine. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeller dans le couloir, je serai jamais bien loin mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous coller dessus, ça vous va?

-C'est parfait. À plus tard dans ce cas!

Elena s'inclina à nouveau, très professionnellement, avant de quitter la pièce. Enfin quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'air de trop la détester ici... Dolly se sentait assez soulagée, en fait. Elle retourna auprès de Rufus dans le lit, s'y asseyant pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans tous ces foutus papiers.


	10. Chapter 10

Le Président finit par émerger de son profond sommeil, un peu plus reposé, déjà ça. Il se redressa dans son lit, se frottant le crâne et les yeux pendant de bonnes minutes. Rufus Shin-Ra est un homme au réveil pénible. Et c'est pire quand on le réveille.

Il se tourna vers Dolly, qui faisait une adorable moue. Elle s'était endormie avec des documents dans les bras, apparemment elle n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps avant de fermer les yeux dessus. Si seulement il pouvait se permettre d'en faire autant... Il écarta quelques mèches sur le front de Dolly, avant de la secouer doucement. Ce n'est pas que son sommeil le dérangeait, mais il avait besoin de ces papiers pour travailler, il s'était déjà trop reposé.

-Vous étiez réveillé? demanda Dolly en se réveillant et se redressant.

-Hm mmm... Et maintenant je dois travailler, je suis déjà en retard.

Il aurait voulu dire n'importe quoi d'autre, qu'il l'emmenait au resto, dans un bar, dans un club pour aller danser, n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir, mais Rufus avait ses responsabilités. Et un état de santé qui le clouait au lit. Rien qui n'arrangeait ses affaires, finalement, et rien qui encourage une relation stable. Mais il croyait avoir trouvé une femme qui pourrait supporter tout ça. Son boulot, son passé, sa maladie. Et surtout quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait être honnête, autant envers elle qu'avec lui-même. Si elle l'acceptait, il aurait alors la certitude qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas la laisser filer entre ses doigts.

Et Dolly lui donna les papiers qu'elle tenait et replaça les oreillers derrière lui pour qu'il soit bien confortable pour lire, avant de lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, s'il avait faim ou soif. Avec son plus beau sourire, il lui répondit qu'il avait soif, et elle lui apporta rapidement un verre d'eau de la salle de bains. La réaction était encore meilleure qu'il l'espérait.

-Rufus? Vous avez parlé dans votre sommeil...

Il releva la tête de ses papiers, d'abord pour prendre le verre que Dolly lui tendait, puis pour regarder Dolly elle-même.

-Vous avez parlé dans votre sommeil... je crois que vous vous excusiez à Kael.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais disons qu'il n'était pas content du tout, après tout ce que je viens de faire avec vous...

-Vous avez peur de ce qu'il pourrait vous faire, ou bien...?

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve, répéta Rufus d'un ton plus ferme.

Kael venait peut-être pourrir ses rêves, mais pas question de trop s'en soucier dans la réalité, c'était déjà assez comme ça. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Kael, mais le connaissant, le mauvais rêve avait quelques chances de se réaliser... Sans poser plus de questions, Dolly lui posa un baiser sur le front.

-Ça parle de quoi finalement ce dossier, je n'ai rien compris...

-De conversion de réacteurs.

-On pourrait peut-être les transformer en fours à transformer les déchets...

-Hm...

Rufus devait se concentrer pour ne pas relire trois fois de suite la même ligne. Il donna un rapide baiser à Dolly, avant de se replonger dans son merveilleux dossier. Celle-ci quitta la chambre en lui disant de bien travailler. Il voulait bien faire son travail, et le plus vite possible. Il avait peur de l'ennuyer, peur qu'elle se lasse, peur qu'elle trouve qu'il ne lui accordait pas assez de temps... mais il ne pouvait pas changer le fait qu'il était le Président de la Shin-Ra et que s'il laissait le boulot s'accumuler il n'en finirait jamais. Et il avait des choses à finir absolument avant que le géostigma l'emporte comme les autres. Mais comme les autres il était humain, et désirait quelqu'un à ses côtés...

Peut-être que c'était ça être humain : toujours se contredire.

OoOoO

Elena s'était trouvé une chaise pas trop inconfortable pour monter la garde pas trop loin de la chambre. C'était un Tseng assez énervé et qui faisait son possible pour se contrôler qui lui avait demandé de servir Rufus et surtout de surveiller Victoria Whitestone (surnommée Dollyvic) pour la journée, mais en les voyant tous les deux, aussi mignons et heureux ensemble, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'irait pas trop les embêter. Si seulement ses histoires de coeur à elle pouvaient mieux se porter...

Elle vit la porte de la chambre du Président s'ouvrir et Dolly en sortir en l'appelant.

-Elena?

Comme si elle avait un ressort dans le derrière, elle se leva d'un bond.

-Oui? Je peux vous aider?

-Ça vous dirait de faire un peu de cuisine avec moi?

Pendant un instant elle n'était pas sûre si elle avait bien entendu.

-... de la cuisine?

-Oui! Un gâteau au chocolat!

-C'est un hôpital ici, je ne sais pas si...

-Mais si, mais si, il doit bien y avoir des cuisines, de toute façon!

Et la rousse lui prit la main et l'entaîna derrière elle dans une longue course jusqu'aux cuisines. Elles passèrent devant Rude, qui les regarda passer sans faire de commentaire ni changer d'expression, pour faire changement. En tout cas, se dit Elena, contrairement au Président en ce moment, elle était pleine d'énergie celle-là. Et elle aimait bien ça. Ça devenait vraiment triste et lourd, à la Shin-Ra, depuis les derniers mois. Rien d'étonnant non plus avec tout ce qui s'était passé, mais bon...

Heureusement, les cuisines étaient vides lorsqu'elles y parvinrent. Dolly faisait déjà comme chez elle et sortait un paquet de trucs des armoires.

-On va faire un bon repas, c'est infect la bouffe d'hôpital! Ah, vous savez cuisiner, Elena?

-Pas tellement, répondit celle-ci, je n'ai jamais trop le temps de cuisiner de toute façon.

Dolly vint alors se planter devant elle en lui prenant les mains et en lui faisant des yeux trop craquants et brillants d'espoir.

-Alors j'aurais une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier. Rufus a une guitare, mais elle est planquée quelque part dans son très grand manoir, et il ne sait pas où... Est-ce que vous pourriez monter un plan pour la retrouver, siouplaît?

Elena commençait à très bien comprendre pourquoi Tseng n'aimait pas cette femme. Mais elle, elle la trouvait plutôt marrante...

-Je vais tenter quelque chose, lui promit-elle. Mais pour l'instant je suis bloquée à Healin, et le manoir est en plein Midgar...

-Ah... dit Dolly en faisant une moue déçue. Et j'avais aussi pensé que ça pourrait être bien qu'il puisse avoir Dark Nation pour lui tenir compagnie aussi...

-Dark Nation est dans la plaine pas trop loin d'ici, répondit Elena en souriant. Pour ça je peux arranger quelque chose dès maintenant!

La rousse secoua les mains de la blonde, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, l'air trop contente. Et Elena se sauva, son PHS en main pour appeller un garde pour surveiller Dolly (elle était en mission et devait suivre les ordres de Tseng après tout), puis elle se prenant une jeep pour aller se ballader dans les plaines. En général la panthère n'était pas trop difficile à trouver et elle reconnaissait les Turks, mais le terrain était grand par ici. Mais bon, elle voulait bien aider la copine du Président, pour une fois que c'était plus qu'un coup d'un soir, et en plus elle était bien sympa!

OoOoO

Une bonne odeur sucrée planait dans la cuisine lorsque Dolly entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. C'était Elena, accompagnée de la jolie panthère mutante de Rufus. Ça ne lui avait pris qu'une heure pour la trouver, la petite blonde faisait bien son boulot. Elle avait craint que ce soient les employés de la cuisine de l'hôpital, pendant un instant... ils ne tarderaient pas, d'ailleurs, il faudrait se dépêcher à vider les lieux.

-Hm, ça sent bon! s'exclama Elena sans trop s'avancer dans la pièce – c'était risqué avec Dark Nation.

-Je vous ai mis trois parts de côté, annonça Dolly en lui donnant trois assiettes contenant trois appétissants morceaux de gâteau au chocolat.

Une part pour Elena, une part pour Rude, et même une part pour Tseng. Pourquoi pas? Il avait besoin de manger plus de sucre pour devenir plus aimable, cet homme.

-Merci beaucoup!

Dolly fit semblant de ne pas voir Elena prendre une grosse bouchée dans la part de Rude, alors qu'elle finissait de préparer le plateau-repas qu'elle destinait à Rufus. Il n'allait quand même pas manger que du gâteau non plus, il lui fallait un bon repas bien vitaminé pour qu'il reprenne des forces!

-Et pour la guitare, reprit Dolly en achevant de décorer la salade de Rufus, vous pensez que ça sera possible?

-J'ai contacté le majordome principal, répondit la blonde, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de s'y remettre, mais que les recherches allaient commencer dès ce soir.

-Merci de tout coeur, vous êtes un ange!

Dolly prit le plateau, et invita Dark Nation à la suivre. La bestiole était très grosse, mais elle n'avait pas l'air trop menaçante, et elle la suivit gentiment. Le Mako l'avait visiblement rendue très intelligente, même si Dolly était sûre que la pauvre bête se serait bien passé de toutes ces mutations génétiques. Probablement pour ça que le courant avait l'air de bien passer entre les deux.

De retour à la chambre présidentielle, Dolly frappa discrètement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Rufus était toujours plongé dans ses papiers, mais la pile avait l'air de diminuer. Au moins ça.

-Je vous ai ramené de quoi manger, et une invitée surprise! annonça Dolly en entrant dans la pièce, puis en s'écartant pour laisser passer la panthère.

La tête de Rufus émergea des papiers, juste à temps pour voir la panthère qui sautait sur le lit et lui ouvrir les bras. La bête était presque aussi grosse que lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lui donner le calin le plus affectueux qu'on puisse donner à un animal.

-Darken! s'exclama-t-il.

Dolly ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène adorable.

-Vous devez avoir faim, j'ai fait un repas et même du gâteau au chocolat!

-Ah, merveilleux!

Il continuait de flatter sa panthère, qui s'était allongée à côté de lui avec un air protecteur. Décidément il avait dû se passer beaucoup de choses entre ces deux-là.

-J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir de la voir un peu...

-Merci... j-je la laissais courir depuis quelques temps, elle n'aime pas trop me voir comme ça, répondit Rufus d'un ton hésitant.

-Je comprends, répondit Dolly, mais elle a l'air heureuse de vous voir, là! Et maintenant, un bon repas pour vous!

Elle lui tendit le plateau, qu'il prit avec des mains étonnament tremblantes, et en balbutiant quelques remerciements. Dolly se demandait ce qui n'allait pas – peut-être était-il encore fatigué, ou bien était-ce le géostigma qui le faisait souffrir? Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur son front.

-Ça va? Pas trop fatigué?

-Non, c'est...

Il entoura la taille de Dolly de ses deux bras, appuyant sa tête contre son ventre. Il la serra très fort, juste assez pour ne pas lui faire mal, et très longuement. Il tremblait encore un peu.

-Merci, dit-il finalement.

Elle ne faisait pas grand chose pour lui, il lui semblait qu'elle n'en ferait jamais assez pour cet homme qui avait besoin d'aide sans rien demander à personne, et pourtant il la remerciait ainsi, jusqu'à en trembler de reconnaissance pour un simple repas et pour lui avoir fait emmener sa panthère. Décidément il avait dû être bien seul bien longtemps, entouré d'employés mais sans personne à qui se confier vraiment...


	11. Chapter 11

Bon, un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, et un peu plus sérieux, mais je suis sûre que vous allez aimer... (J'ai écrit tout ça en écoutant principalement des chansons d'animes de mechas, en passant.)

Je ne posterai plus pendant une semaine, probablement, à moins que j'aie accès à un ordinateur mais ça m'étonnerait. See ya!

* * *

Rufus Shin-Ra mangeait un délicieux plateau de nourriture apporté par une Dolly qui semblait sourire jusqu'à l'inconscience. Elle bavardait légèrement alors que lui ne savait quoi répondre, lui proposait d'autre nourriture pour les prochains jours, de redécorer sa pièce trop triste à son goût, même un strip-tease... comme si elle ne remarquait pas le malaise dans lequel il était plongé. C'est pourquoi il décida d'interrompre son bavardage pour être le plus honnête possible.

-Je vous ai ramenée ici pour que vous puissiez réfléchir, dit-il avec le moins d'expression possible, et pour ne pas être seul à nouveau...

-Réfléchir...?

Semblant enfin saisir le sérieux de la situation, Dolly s'assit calmement sur le bord du matelas, regardant Rufus dans les yeux.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on se quitte avant que vous sachiez la réponse à vos questions.

-La réponse à mes questions... ça tourne trop vite dans ma tête... j'ai besoin de votre réponse à vous, Rufus, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

-Je vous l'ai déjà donnée.

-Vous dites les choses sans les dire, alors que j'ai besoin de les entendre de vive voix! répliqua Dolly en se redressant, les yeux rouges. Pas juste « ça me ferait un peu de compagnie » ou autre chose, j'ai besoin qu'on me le dise clairement à moi! Alors dites-le, « Victoria je te veux », ou « Victoria tu n'es qu'une amie », que je le sache enfin...

En la voyant commencer à sangloter, Rufus ne retint pas un long soupir avant de répondre. Ce que les femmes pouvaient être compliquées...

-Victoria, je vous veux, et je vous ai ramenée ici pour cette raison. D'autres questions?

Complètement en larmes, Dolly se jeta dans ses bras. Rufus se sentit soudainement assez gêné, mais il mit tout de même un bras autout de la taille de la rousse sanglotante.

-Attention... la nourriture...

Après l'avoir serré une dernière fois et reniflé un bon coup, Dolly se détacha de lui. Par miracle, les plats de nourriture sur le plateau aux genoux de Rufus étaient intacts. Il attendit que Dolly se soit mouchée un bon coup avant de continuer.

-Le problème... c'est que même si je vous veux... on ne me laissera probablement pas...

-Pourquoi cela?

-Tseng pourrait expliquer les choses beaucoup mieux que moi!

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire. Dolly baissa à nouveau le regard.

-Oui, pas avec un clône...

-Etc, etc.

Rufus fit un geste vague de la main, et se remit à manger à petites bouchées. Mais alors qu'il allait se remettre à parler, Dolly sortit de la pièce comme une automate. Elle claqua la porte, et il l'entendit s'appuyer contre la porte et pleurer.

Décidément, les émotions des femmes étaient complètement hors de sa compréhension. Mais lui aussi avait la gorge nouée, et la nourriture qu'il tentait d'avaler passait difficilement. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer – la deuxième partie de sa légende ne pouvait pas se briser aussi facilement – mais ça n'empêchait pas le Président Shin-Ra de se sentir très mal en entendant cette femme qu'il aimait beaucoup pleurer, hors de sa portée.

OoOoO

Dolly avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras, et se laissait aller à pleurer comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Si on lui avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'elle pleurerait autant pour le Président Rufus Shin-Ra, elle aurait bien rigolé. Mais maintenant, il lui semblait qu'elle serait incapable de rire à nouveau, parce qu'elle était à nouveau dans une situation d'amour impossible. Mais contrairement à son amour pour Sephiroth, celui de Rufus était partagé, ce qui rendait la situation d'autant plus triste et frustrante.

Amour...? Elle venait d'envisager l'idée dans ces mots, enfin. Mais c'était pourtant quelque chose d'évident, la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer la force de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais cette force l'écrasait maintenant.

-Dolly? Dolly!

Rufus l'appelait depuis un moment déjà, mais elle ne l'avais pas entendu jusque là. Elle se dit d'abord qu'il était foutuement gonflé et que s'il voulait lui parler, qu'il vienne lui-même non mais, puis elle se souvint soudainement de sa condition. Ce devait être une position très frustrante pour lui d'attendre si elle voulait bien venir à lui ou pas, de devoir se contenter d'appeller, bloqué à cause de son corps malade... Elle finit donc par se redresser, elle essuya ses larmes avec une de ses manches, et elle se décida à pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre de Rufus.

Il avait apparemment mangé tout son repas, et il ne lui restait que le gâteau à consommer. Rufus fit un signe discret à Dark Nation, qui quitta le lit pour s'allonger par terre à ses pieds. Puis il regarda Dolly et pointa la part de gâteau au chocolat.

-Vous voulez le partager avec moi?

Drôle d'entrée en matière, se disait Dolly, mais elle se força à sourire pour lui répondre :

-D'accord.

-Venez, ne soyez pas triste...

Elle s'assit sur le matelas, près de lui, très tendue et encore plus triste en entendant ces mots. Les hommes étaient des créatures bien étranges avec une logique émotionnelle bien tordue pour oser demander à une femme de ne pas être triste après... lui avoir dit... que les choses n'étaient pas possibles entre eux.

-J'espère qu'il sera aussi bon que celui que vous m'avez envoyé!

-Hm...

Rufus mis un bout de gâteau sur sa fourchette et l'approcha de la bouche de Dolly, l'invitant à manger en premier. Elle l'avala de son mieux malgré le noeud dans sa gorge, et lui dit que c'était bon, même si elle trouvait que le chocolat avait un goût particulièrement fade en cet instant. Rufus l'embrassa sur la tempe, avant de se prendre aussi une bouchée.

-C'est bon...

-Le chocolat, c'est bon pour le moral, articula lentement Dolly.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si triste?

Les hommes sont des créatures complètement arriérées émotionnellement, se dit Dolly.

-Pour rien, pour rien, répondit-elle en retenant un sanglot. Je suis heureuse si vous l'êtes...

Parce qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur, depuis qu'elle avait vu l'homme fragile qui se cachait derrière cette carapace de Président... et parce qu'elle pensait toujours au bonheur des autres avant le sien...

-Et vous croyez que je suis heureux si vous gardez un tel visage?

-Non...

Elle voulut se forcer à sourire à nouveau, mais elle en était complètement incapable. Elle finit par s'affaisser contre l'épaule de Rufus.

-Victoria... je vous ai dit que je vous voulais... ça vous a rendue heureuse?

Qu'en était-il de son bonheur à elle? Tout était si embrouillé et compliqué dans son esprit, mais à ces mots une étincelle s'alluma au fond du brouillard et des larmes.

-Oui, je crois, finit-elle par répondre.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je suis le genre d'homme qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut?

-Je ne sais pas...

Il lui saisit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se dit qu'elle devait être bien affreuse à regarder d'aussi près avec ses yeux rouges, mais elle soutint son regard de son mieux.

-Alors même si ce n'est pas « possible », dit-il lentement comme s'il voulait être sûr qu'elle comprenne, et même si tous les Tseng et tous les médecins du monde nous donnent toutes les raisons du monde... eh bien si vous me dites que vous me voulez aussi, je vais vous garder près de moi, peu importe les conséquences.

Dolly perdit l'usage de la parole pendant quelques instants, avant de balbutier :

-Vous... vous arriveriez... à supporter une casse-pieds comme moi?

-Pour le moment ce n'est pas si mal, je vous rassure...

Dolly se laissa aller à rire doucement, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Rufus. Celui-ci lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Ça risque de faire râler beaucoup de gens, et d'en attrister aussi... Mais je me sens malheureuse depuis trop longtemps, et j'ai envie d'être égoïste pour une fois dans ma vie!

-Exactement ce queje voulais entendre, répondit Rufus. Soyons deux à être égoïstes, alors!

Il avala une bouchée de gâteau, l'air radieux. Elle aussi souriait, finalement, un vrai beau sourire qui illuminait complètement son visage. Dolly se redressa soudain, une pensée lui traversant l'esprit.

-Juste une chose... Pourriez-vous l'annoncer vous-même à ma mère? Déjà elle ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais que nous étions amis, alors ça...

-D'accord, répondit Rufus en riant doucement, en autant qu'elle ne songe pas à nous marier aussitôt...

-Non non, si elle fait ça je vais l'envoyer ballader, elle me soûle à jouer les marieuses... Par contre papa est adorable, et puis il vous aime bien, déjà...

-Bien sympathique, en effet.

Il lui tendit sur sa fourchette une bouchée de gâteau, qu'elle avala cette fois avec plaisir. Le chocolat avait retrouvé toute sa saveur.

* * *

Finalement, c'est les hommes ou les femmes les plus compliqués en amour? XD


	12. Chapter 12

Guess who's back, guess who's back...

* * *

Lorsque Tseng ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Rufus, il vit d'abord une Dark Nation qui le regardait d'un oeil mauvais, sur ses gardes. L'infirmière derrière lui pénétra dans la pièce avec son chariot, prête pour les analyses du Président. Dans un geste protecteur, la panthère sauta sur le lit, littéralement sur les pieds de son maître. Tseng aimait bien cette bête. Un fauve puissant qui protégeait Rufus Shin-Ra de toutes ses forces. Mais elle devait sentir l'hostilité de celui-ci en ce moment, et il ne désirait pas trop se frotter contre la bête, alors il resta près de la porte, pendant que l'infirmière commençait à inspecter le Président.

Évidemment, le clône roux était encore là. Le Turk soupira, mais il s'abstint de commentaires, jusqu'au moment où elle commença a se disputer avec l'infirmière à propos du régime alimentaire du Président.

-Je me suis occupé de son repas, vous allez l'empoisonner à lui donner n'importe quoi!

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de la nourriture qui lui est servie habituellement, ni des éléments nutritifs dont il a le plus besoin à cause de son traitement!

-Et vous vous ne lui donnez même pas de gâteau au chocolat!

Bon, la connerie a ses limites. Tseng fit prudemment le tour du lit, toujours suivi du regard par Dark Nation, mais il ne se retint pas et la saisit brutalement par le bras avant de la tirer, non sans peine, derrière lui.

-Veuillez sortir de la pièce pendant les examens, vous troublez le personnel médical, dit-il sèchement sans cesser de la tirer derrière lui.

Rufus, en train d'achever de subir une injection de la part de l'infirmière gênée au milieu de tous ces personnages un peu montés à cran, soupira et leva sur lui un regard fatigué.

-Tseng, tu la lâches...

Dark Nation grognait. Tseng arrêta de tirer, mais il ne lâcha pas Dolly pour autant.

-La proximité de cette fille pourrait vous provoquer une crise de géostigma, vous y avez pensé?

-Si tu ne la lâches pas, je vais effectivement faire une crise, répliqua le Président d'un ton très sérieux.

-S'il vous plaît, supplia Dolly qui tirait toujours pour se défaire de la prise du Turk, il ne lui arrivera rien, je vous le promets...

Mais Tseng se sentait particulièrement remonté autant contre le Président que contre Dollyvic, et il resserra sa poigne autour de son poignet. Et il cracha finalement ce qu'il pensait.

-Elle se sert de vous! Et vous vous laissez faire par cette arriviste!

Rufus le regarda tristement, avant de tendre rapidement la main vers le chariot de l'infirmière pour y prendre une éprouvette qu'il cassa contre le bord de sa table de chevet. L'infirmière, prise par surprise, s'enfuit de la chambre. Tseng le regardait faire sans comprendre, figé.

-Très bien, dit Rufus, je n'ai plus qu'à me donner une crise, alors.

Il remonta la manche de son bras gauche, là où le géostigma était le plus virulent. Les taches noires étaient bandées sur son bras, mais pas sur sa main. Il approcha le bout de verre cassé de sa main, et Tseng compris alors qu'il était sérieux, complètement sérieux, qu'il était prêt à mélanger son sang et la calamité directement, et qu'il devait lâcher Victoria sous peine de voir son Président souffrir et écourter encore ses jours. Alors il la lâcha et recula, s'écriant :

-Arrêtez ça!

-Non Rufus, tout mais pas ça!

Au moins Victoria et lui étaient d'accord sur ce point-là. Et à leur soulagement à tous les deux, Rufus avait cessé de bouger. Après un long moment, il déposa le bout de verre brisé sur la table de chevet, et parla calmement.

-Bien que je sois le Président, tu es mon aîné et je t'ai toujours respecté autant que tu m'as respecté. Cette histoire est personnelle, alors je ne peux pas te donner d'ordres, mais pourquoi refuses-tu simplement de m'écouter?

Le Turk prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Il s'était calmé, mais il devait être honnête, autant pour lui-même que pour le Président... pour Rufus.

-Pour votre bien. Je ne veux que votre bien, vous le savez bien, même si en ce moment vous n'arrivez pas à le voir. Et cette fille... c'est un des clônes du Projet JENOVA, c'est un spécimen de recherche qui a survécu il y a deux ans, pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est une source de danger...

Pour une fois, la rouquine se contentait de se la fermer et de baisser la tête. Probablement parce qu'elle savait que tout cela était vrai. S'il pouvait la convaincre de foutre le camp ainsi...

-Tous les clônes ne sont pas comme Sephiroth ou Kadaj et ses frères, tu le sais bien, répliqua calmement Rufus.

-Il faut prendre tous les risques en compte, elle a probablement des effets secondaires...

-Combien de tests faudra-t-il qu'elle fasse pour prouver si elle est ou non un danger public?

La question était étonnament sérieuse, et Tseng prit quelques instants pour réfléchir avant d'y répondre. Au mot « tests », Dolly s'était raidie, nerveuse. Ça devait lui rappeller de mauvais souvenirs du temps où elle a servi de sujet d'expérience, mais l'idée de Rufus n'était pas mauvaise.

-Il vaudrait mieux lui faire faire un examen complet par Maboroshi, je crois qu'il serait bien le seul à pouvoir déceler s'il y a des troubles sérieux chez elle. Avec Kadaj dans les environs et ses histoires de Réunion, je m'attends à tout...

Rufus se tourna vers Dolly et lui demanda si ça lui dérangeait de faire cet examen avec Maboroshi.

-Je veux bien, si ça peut rassurer tout le monde, dit-elle comme si elle voulait se rassurer elle-même.

-Je passerai par le labo de Maboroshi en même temps, il devait me donner mon traitement demain...

-Je ferai préparer un hélico pour vous deux pour demain, alors.

Et Tseng s'inclina devant le Président. Il était encore énervé contre lui, mais ils avaient fini par trouver un compromis, du moins pour l'instant. Et il espérait que si les tests tournaient mal, il saurait se montrer aussi raisonnable...

OoOoO

Une fois que le chef des Turks eut quitté la pièce, en poussant devant lui le chariot de tests abandonné par l'infirmière, Dark Nation se détendit finalement. Normalement elle aimait bien cet humain qui prenait soin de Rufus, mais il se montrait trop protecteur, trop envahissant. Même elle, qui considérait Rufus comme le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir, ne se mêlait pas autant de sa vie privée.

Elle sentait en lui l'odeur de l'amour pour la femme qu'il avait ramenée, une odeur plus forte que celle de la maladie qui le grugeait. Elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Son instinct animal, qui lui disait d'abandonner les faibles, entrait en contradiction avec la conscience qui s'était formée en elle lors de sa mutation génétique. Elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Elle voulait le voir heureux, heureux comme lorsqu'il serrait cette femme contre lui. Quand elle l'avait rencontrée, Dark Nation avait senti l'odeur de Rufus, l'odeur de son affection pour elle, et aussi l'odeur de JENOVA et du mako. Deux odeurs très fortes qui la rapprochaient d'elle.

La femme semblait secouée par l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu entre Rufus et Tseng. Elle regardait dans le vide et finit par murmurer, comme si ses pensées s'échappaient par ses lèvres :

-Je suis... un danger public...?

-C'est lui qui fait son wutaien borné, répliqua Rufus en soupirant.

-C'est peut-être lui qui a raison, et si je vous faisais du mal?

La femme serrait nerveusement le drap du lit contre elle. Dark Nation s'approcha d'elle et lui lécha doucement les doigts.

-Si ce n'est pas dans vos intentions...

-Bien sûr que non, c'est tout le contraire!

-J'ai constaté, il était très bon ce gâteau.

-Je vous ferai la même recette une autre fois... ou peut-être une autre pour faire changement...

Elle devait être un peu plus rassurée, car elle s'était rapprochée de Rufus. La panthère retourna sagement à leurs pieds, alors qu'ils discutaient calmement, jusqu'à ce que le PHS de Rufus se mette à sonner. Celui prit l'appareil et fronça les sourcils en regardant le petit écran.

-... Il y a quelqu'un qui m'appelle de votre numéro...

-Mon PHS est resté à mon appartement, je me demande bien qui...

-On verra bien! répondit Rufus en décrochant finalement la ligne. Oui?

La voix électronique qui sortit du micro était si forte que même Dark Nation, à l'autre bout du lit, en eut mal aux oreilles. Rufus avait sagement éloigné l'appareil de son oreille.

-RUFUS SHIN-RA! OÙ AVEZ-VOUS EMMENÉ MA SOEUR?

-À Healin, répondit enfin Rufus lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de danger de surdité subite.

Ils discutèrent un peu, avant que Dolly prenne l'appareil. La femme avait donc une soeur... elle lui parla longuement. Elle lui demanda de remettre de l'ordre dans son appartement, s'appeller le serrurier pour réparer la porte, de contacter certaines personnes, de venir lui porter quelques affaires, car elle ne retournerait pas à Junon et resterait à Healin avec Rufus. « J'en ai assez de penser, j'ai décidé d'agir. »

À ces mots, Dark Nation se redressa et s'étira sur le lit, avant de venir s'allonger de tout son long entre Rufus et la femme. Peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait bien en leur présence à tous les deux, entre cet homme à qui elle avait dédié sa vie, et une femme avec qui il pourrait partager la sienne. L'espèce de Dark Nation était monogame, et elle se sentait heureuse qu'il ait enfin pu trouver quelqu'un pour lui, quelqu'un qui serait à ses côtés malgré son monde mouvementé et qui lui fera de beaux enfants avant qu'il ne succombe au mal qui le grugeait. Elle espérait simplement que, contrairement à elle, la femme humaine n'était pas stérile à cause des expériences qu'elle avait subi...

* * *

Ok, peut-être que les 14 heures de bus du jour nuisent à ma santé mentale, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire du point de vue de Darken, je l'aime bien cette bête...


	13. Chapter 13

Je ne suis pas parvenue à trouver un équilibre qui me plaisait vraiment dans le chapitre, mais bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trop vite sur certaines choses, et pas assez pour d'autres... enfin. Pas mal de trucs qui se "règlent" en même temps, il faut dire.

* * *

C'est une Victoria qui semblait tout juste sortie de la douche qui vint acceuillir Dajim à l'entrée de la clinique de Healin. La femme-chat donna un sac de vêtements de rechange et autre nécessités à la chanteuse, avant de lui tendre son PHS.

-Il y a un mec qui a essayé d'appeller dessus, c'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé d'ailleurs. Tu ferais mieux de le recontacter, il n'avait pas l'air très content...

-Il t'a dit qui il était?

-Un certain Kael.

Elle rejoignirent rapidement la chambre du Président, où celui-ci était occupé à affronter une tonne de papiers administratifs tous plus emmerdants que les autres. Dajim avait bien l'impression qu'il lui faudrait un papier no jutsu pour s'en déprendre... il la salua quand même chaleureusement, ce qu'elle apprécia vivement. Mais lorsque Vic annonça qu'elle allait annoncer « la nouvelle » à Kael, il se cacha sous les couvertures. Une panthère géante, qui était jusque là bien allongée au pied du lit, vint le renifler curieusement. Dajim se demandait bien si la colère du SOLDIER était si terrible...

-Kael, c'est Dolly... en ce moment je suis à Healin, avec le Président Shin-Ra... pardonne-moi, mais j'aimerais mieux qu'on en reste là, ma place est auprès de lui, je l'ai vraiment compris depuis peu de temps, ça aurait peut-être pu marcher entre nous si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, mais maintenant... S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi... Hm?... Oui, je lui dirai. Au revoir, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir en amis... merci, Kael.

Bon, ça n'avait pas l'air de s'être trop mal passé, et même Rufus émergeait de ses couvertures. Dajim remarqua que Victoria essuyait discrètement une larme, elle n'avait pas l'air trop triste, mais l'émotion avait quand même dû être un peu forte... Finalement, que s'était-il passé exactement entre ces deux-là, cela resterait un mystère... probablement pas grand chose, mais Dajim se doutait bien que si Rufus n'avait pas été là, elle aurait peut-être choisi le SOLDIER... et peut-être que les choses auraient été moins compliquées ainsi. Mais c'était le Président qu'elle voulait, et pour une fois ses sentiments étaient partagés. Malgré sa petite larme, Victoria semblait plutôt soulagée et heureuse, et rien ne pouvait plus faire plaisir à Dajim que de voir sa soeur sourire aussi sincèrement, même si cela lui faisait un peu de mal de la laisser entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'ai un message de sa part, dit Victoria en se tournant vers le Président.

-Hm?

Dajim leva une oreille (de chat), intéressée elle aussi.

-Il a dit que si vous ne me rendiez pas heureuse, vous auriez affaire à lui...

-... ça aurait pu être pire...

Rufus et Victoria se serrèrent longuement l'un contre l'autre. Dajim en les voyant, se dit qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Kael et que le Président aurait bien affaire à elle aussi s'il rendait sa soeur malheureuse... mais qu'il avait bien l'air capable de la rendre heureuse, et qu'elle lui ferait confiance. Mais elle garderait quand même un oeil sur eux.

Finalement ils se séparèrent, et Vic demanda l'heure qu'il était. Dajim se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester bien plus longtemps, elle avait une boutique à faire marcher et Kalm n'était quand même pas à côté! Elle annonça donc à sa soeur qu'elle partirait maintenant, de toute façon elle ne voulait pas les déranger plus longtemps...

-D'accord, répondit Victoria. Merci pour tout, Dajim.

-Ça me fait plaisir, tu le sais... Oh, et bienvenue dans la famille, monsieur le Président! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Rufus.

Celui-ci pris un air hébété particulièrement amusant à regarder. Dajim alla l'embrasser sur la joue et poursuivit :

-Je vous ferai de magnifiques alliances!

-Maaaaais...

Dolly retenait son fou rire. Dajim aussi d'ailleurs.

-Mais quoi?

-... Elles ont intérêt à être magnifiques, alors!

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire. Dajim salua une dernière fois le couple avant de les laisser entre eux, pour retourner à sa boutique de bijoux. Un couple, pour vrai... ça lui faisait drôle, mais peut-être pas autant qu'à eux...

OoOoO

Dajim avait à peine quitté la pièce, et Rufus commençait à trouver la volonté de se remettre à ses papiers, quand le PHS de Dolly sonna, le faisant sursauter vivement. Lorsqu'elle lui annonça que c'était sa mère, le blond se demanda si ces choses-là étaient toujours _obligées_ d'arriver en même temps.

-Maman? dit Dolly en répondant au PHS. Bon, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, alors tais-toi bien et écoute!

Et Dolly tendit le téléphone à Rufus, en lui faisant signe de lui annoncer lui-même. Le Président secoua vivement la tête. Un peu fâchée, Dolly couvrit le récepteur du PHS de sa main.

-Vous avez honte de moi ou quoi? Vous m'aviez promis pourtant!

-Après ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois je crois qu'elle va être fâchée... Et je ne pensais pas que ça serait si vite!

-Je viens d'affronter Kael pour vous, alors c'est à votre tour, merde!

Et elle lui colla le PHS dans les mains. Bon, dit comme ça, il n'avait plus trop le choix...

-Hem... bonjour...

-Mais qui êtes-vous?

Ça commençait bien... aussi bien y aller directement.

-Rufus Shin-Ra.

-Heu, c'est une blague? Dites à Victoria que ça ne m'amuse pas du tout.

C'est fou le nombre de gens qui ont tendance à réagir comme ça... il faut dire qu'à leur place, il aurait probablement la même réaction, mais quand on est la personne concernée, ça devient lassant.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, c'est Rufus Shin-Ra qui vous parle.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme comme vous, qui doit être bien occupé, est à côté de ma fille et est en train de me parler?

Rufus sentait de la raideur et de la nervosité dans la voix de la dame. Il prit donc son ton le plus apaisant pour lui répondre.

-Parce qu'il la connaît. Et aussi parce qu'il l'aime assez pour vouloir qu'elle vive avec lui.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Rufus n'entendant même plus la mère de Dolly respirer, il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas évanouie sous le choc, mais soudain elle se mit à crier :

-LUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! VICTORIA VA SE MARIER AVEC RUFUS SHIN-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bon, Rufus l'attendait aussi, celle-là. Dolly aussi, à voir comment elle pouffait de rire. Le Président avait aussi du mal à se retenir, d'ailleurs.

-Vous êtes au courant de l'expression « union libre »?

-Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle! répondit Mme Whitestone toujours sur son petit nuage. Heu... union libre?

-Vous savez, vivre ensemble sans se marier automatiquement... on vient de se rencontrer après tout, ça serait prématuré, non?

-Ah, je vois... c'est le type d'union moderne, c'est ça? En tout cas je suis ravie d'entendre la nouvelle, et de votre part ça me touche beaucoup. Quand viendrez-vous nous voir? Je suis sûr que Luka sera ravi de vous rencontrer!

Rufus se retint de lui dire qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré, et lui répondit simplement :

-Pour le moment je suis très pris par mes traitement et mes examens médicaux, sans parler de mes fonctions présidentielles à la Compagnie, et puis je crois que Dolly de son côté a toujours ses contrats en tant que chanteuse, mais ne vous en faites pas, dès que nous aurons un moment de libre, nous viendrons vous voir, c'est promis.

« Dès que Tseng me laissera retoucher à l'hélico pour filer en douce », ajouta-t-il mentalement.

-D'accord, je comprends, bien sûr! répondit Mme Whitestone, euphorique. Vous êtes les bienvenus, venez quand vous voulez! Embrassez ma fille pour moi! Au revoir!

Et elle raccrocha sans même laisser à Rufus le temps de répondre. Au moins elle était heureuse, se dit-il, au moins il n'avait pas trop gaffé cette fois-ci... l'absence d'alcool dans son sang devait y être pour quelque chose.

-Ça s'est bien passé, demanda Dolly?

Pour toute réponse, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou, signe que le message passait bien.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment!

Le regard malicieux, Dolly poussa Rufus sur le matelas et commença à lui mordiller les lèvres. Rufus se sentait céder, après toutes ces émotions téléphoniques diverses il aurait bien voulu lui faire l'amour comme un fou pour lui montrer tout son amour et sa passion, mais il finit par la repousser doucement, gêné.

-On m'a dit de me reposer...

Il maudissait son état, mais il avait son traitement le lendemain et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de l'énergie. Dolly comprit rapidement et se redressa, tout aussi gênée que lui.

-Désolée... je vais plutôt aller faire un tour avec Dark Nation...

Elle se releva, mais Rufus l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle ne se soit trop éloignée, pour la serrer encore un peu contre lui.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé... je crois juste... qu'il va falloir être raisonnables, tous les deux, hm?

Elle l'embrassa sur la tête avant de répondre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis capable de me tenir tranquille!

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils sourirent : ils venaient de se rendre compte, au même moment, qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Il était plus que temps de passer à cette étape... non? Même si ça ferait probablement étrange au début...

Dolly appella Dark Nation, qui la suivit docilement. Elle devait avoir envie de se dégourdir les pattes, la pauvre! Et... Rufus reprit son éternel combat contre ses papiers présidentiels.

OoOoO

Tseng prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Rufus. Elena, qui était toujours de garde, lui avait dit que Victoria et Dark Nation étaient parties, au moins il serait seul avec le Président.

-Je vous apporte le contrat de North Corel... annonça le Turk d'un ton morne en entrant dans la pièce.

-Sur la pile, soupira Rufus en lui pointant la montagne sur sa table de chevet.

Il n'avait pas relevé la tête, mais Tseng voyait bien à quel point il était fatigué. À cause de ce sale clône qui lui faisait gaspiller ses forces. Mais avisant qu'elle n'était pas là, il le fit remarquer au Président.

-Elle s'est enfin décidée à partir?

-Elle est là pour rester.

Tseng posa le contrat sur la pile de papiers, répliquant d'un air impassible :

-Bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que vous vous lassiez d'elle, comme toutes les autres avant.

Le Président releva enfin la tête de ses documents pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un air particulièrement las. En fait Tseng aussi en avait assez lui aussi de ces querelles incessantes, mais la situation était vraiment trop insupportable...

-Qu'est-ce qui te pose vraiment problème, Tseng?

-J'ai l'impression que cette fille n'est qu'un caprice, pourquoi elle qui n'est pas normale plutôt que n'importe quelle autre? C'est une note spéciale pour votre palmarès? C'est pourtant sur elle que vous aviez passé des ordres il y a deux ans, j'ai même trouvé les vidéos de l'interrogatoire dans les archives...

Rufus interrompit le discours de Tseng en le prenant brutalement par la cravate pour approcher le visage du Turk à exactement trois centimètres du sien.

-Je t'ai demandé ce qui te posait problème à toi, Tseng.

-Ce qui me pose problème, c'est l'impression d'avoir à gérer des affaires personnelles dérisoires, alors que des dangers publics se promènent dans la nature...

Il s'arracha à la poigne du Président et se redressa en replaçant bien sa cravate, pousuivant :

-Un clône... avec les fous qui en veulent à votre vie en ce moment, vous n'auriez pas pu mieux choisir...

Il prit rapidement le chemin de la sortie : il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire. Il ne se gêna pas pour claquer la porte derrière lui. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il entendit Rufus crier derrière lui.

-LÂCHE! Et pendant que tu t'emmerdes avec mes histoires personnelles qui ne te regardent pas, tu rends Elena malheureuse parce que tu ne te soucies pas assez des tiennes! C'est dérisoire, ça aussi?

Tseng faillit trébucher sous le coup. Ça faisait mal, c'était verbalement sous la ceinture, ça. Mais il ne trouvait rien à répliquer, et se contenta de s'éloigner. Et lorsqu'il croisa Dolly et Dark Nation qui revenaient de leur promenade, il détourna le regard et ne dit rien. Il n'en avait tout simplement plus la force.

Tant pis, il se mêlerait de ses affaires, son boulot de Turk. Il se gardait quand même le droit de ne pas aimer le clône roux, et si les tests du lendemain donnaient de mauvais résultats il aurait tous les droits de l'éloigner du _Président_. Mais sinon, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire entre _Rufus_ et Victoria.


	14. Chapter 14

Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, je suis sûre que ça dérange pas mal... à cause du rush de cosplays avant de partir de chez Dolly je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à faire un chapitre par jour, mais je vais faire de mon mieux!

* * *

Dolly dormait particulièrement bien contre Rufus, lorsque des coups frappés à la porte, pas trop forts mais insistants, finirent par la tirer de son sommeil. Rufus dormant toujours comme une souche, elle décida de répondre elle-même, même si elle n'était pas trop réveillée elle-même.

-Moui?

-Il est déjà neuf heures, dit la voix hésitante d'Elena à travers la porte.

-Ah, déjà?

Dolly secoua un peu Rufus, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ouvrir l'oeil en grognant, l'air pas trop content de se faire réveiller.

-Debout mon amour!

-Debout, monsieur le Président! ajouta Elena toujours derrière la porte.

Rufus se gratta la tête en se redressant dans son lit, l'air toujours pas trop réveillé. Dolly se demanda si c'était la maladie qui rendait ses réveils aussi difficiles, ou bien s'il avait toujours été ainsi. En tout cas c'était plutôt mignon de le voir comme ça...

-Il est neuf heures, dit Dolly avant de le bizouer un peu.

-Mouais... bonjour Elena, dit-il à voix plus haute pour la Turk qui attendait derrière la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à faire aujourd'hui?

-Vous n'avez pas de nouveaux documents aujourd'hui, mais je crois que vous n'avez pas terminé ceux d'hier, il faudra boucler ça d'ici ce soir, c'est votre rendez-vous avec le docteur Maboroshi pour les tests de Victoria et votre traitement.

Dolly se cacha la tête sous le drap lorsqu'Elena mentionna les tests. Elle était prête à affronter beaucoup de choses pour rester avec l'homme qu'elle aimait (on savait jusqu'où elle avait pu aller quand c'était Sephiroth), mais elle se réservait le droit de ne pas aimer les laboratoires. Après tout ce qu'elle y avait subi, c'était assez normal. Elle irait, mais c'était bien pour Rufus. Dire que si elle avait peur des laboratoires, c'était en partie à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait donné des ordres... mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne, et elle prouverait bien qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse!

-Enfin, c'est tout ce qu'on m'a communiqué pour le moment, reprit Elena. Je vais vous apporter le petit déjeûner bientôt!

Et on entendit ses petits pas qui se sauvaient. Dolly n'en resta pas moins sous les couvertures. Elle sentit Rufus qui s'étirait à côté d'elle en bâillant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille peu à peu.

-Dolly, v... tu connais déjà Maboroshi?

L'habitude du vouvoiement ne se perd pas si facilement... Dolly sourit légèrement en répondant.

-Oui, c'est un ami d'enfance, mais il est à Junon en ce moment, non? Je l'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps...

-Hm... pourtant, normalement il s'occupe personnellement de mon traitement...

-Je veux pas qu'on me mette dans un tube à mako! s'exclama soudain Dolly en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Moi non plus, répliqua Rufus d'un ton boudeur.

Mais une bouffée de panique envahit la rousse, qui retint ses sanglots.

-Je vais mourir là-dedans, j'ai fait un sevrage après être sortie du SOLDIER, et Hojo m'y a remise, et...

-Hé, l'interrompit doucement Rufus en la serrant contre lui. Je vais être là, et c'est juste un test!

-Je sais, mais ça m'inquiète... répondit-elle en se collant contre lui.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, pendant qu'ils vont te plonger dans un tube pour cinq minutes et te faire quelques petites prises de sang et d'autres tests courants, je vais être dans un tube de Mako spécial pendant quelques heures, complètement nu et frigorifié, à me faire asperger d'un concentré médical makoïfié qui va me faire tomber dans le coma pendant quelques jours...

Dolly se redressa en secouant vivement la tête.

-On va pas te faire ça????

-Je t'ai parlé de mon traitement, non?

-Mais c'est affreux!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me faire traiter une fois que tes tests seront finis, je tiens à y assister le plus possible...

Dolly le serra contre elle. Comme d'habitude, il répondait à côté du point qui la troublait vraiment : comment se laissait-il faire aussi facilement? À souffrir et s'humilier et perdre à chaque fois un peu plus de ses forces... D'autant plus que le traitement ne servait qu'à allonger un peu sa vie, sans le guérir!

-Et tu subis ça à quelle fréquence?

-À toutes les trois semaines...

Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, complètement découragée par le ton indifférent qu'il employait. Se souciait-il vraiment si peu de lui-même? Mais elle tenait à lui, elle ne tenait pas à le voir dans cet état!

-Je continue de penser qu'on pourrait créer un anti-viral à partir de mon sang, il faudra que j'en parle à Maboroshi.

-Il a intérêt à être là s'il veut voir la couleur de son chèque de paye, lui!

-Mais je crois qu'il avait des choses à voir à Junon...

-Si je l'appelle, il vient, c'est tout! Pas question que de simples assistants me donnent mon traitement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça tourne envore plus mal!

Comme il avait l'air de se fâcher, Dolly lui massa les épaules pour le calmer, ce qui finit par porter fruit au bout d'une ou deux minutes, où il se laissa tomber contre elle en soupirant de bien-être. Les hommes sont simples quand ils ont une femme à leurs côtés...

-Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir pendant que je serai dans le coma? finit-il par lui demander.

-Je vais rester près de toi, je te le promets!

-Je vais essayer d'envoyer Tseng en mission...

-Tu as peur qu'il se défoule sur moi?

-Entre autres, et qu'il essaie de t'éloigner, aussi... mais j'ai envie que tu restes même si je ne m'en rendrai pas compte. Je veux que tu sois là quand j'ouvrirai enfin les yeux.

Dolly esquissa un sourire et serra Rufus contre elle. Même s'il était souvent à côté de la plaque (pas la faute, ce n'est quand même qu'un mâle), il savait bien dire les choses, quand il voulait...

-Tu veux quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie pendant ce temps? demanda Rufus après quelques instants.

-Oh ça va, je peux toujours parler avec Elena, et puis Darken me tiendra compagnie...

-Je doute que Darken supporte de me voir comme ça.

C'est vrai que laisser une panthère géante dans un hôpital à regarder son maître dans le coma, ça doit la déprimer un peu beaucoup... Mais Dolly en était quand même tristounette. Elle était sympathique, pour une panthère...

-On la laissera se promener, alors... mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, pour tes papiers entre autres...

-Ça va aller, je devrais finir aujourd'hui. Et puis tu dois bien avoir des choses à faire de ton côté, non?

Elle se frotta la nuque en réfléchissant. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle avait des trucs à faire de son côté, avec tout ce qui s'était passé! Il n'y avait pas grand chose durant les derniers jours, mais le boulot devait bien continuer...

-C'est vrai, j'ai de la gestion à faire pour le club... et puis je suis en train de composer de nouveaux morceaux pour l'ouverture.

-Tu vas les composer à côté de moi alors?

-Oui! J'emmènerai mes partitions et mon synthé, tu seras ma source d'inspiration!

-Je sais pas si un type dans le coma est une chose très inspirante, dit Rufus en haussant les épaules.

Dolly lui donna une petite tape sur la tête en riant un peu.

-Tu m'inspires sous toutes les coutures, voyons!

-Bien sûr, poursuivit Rufus, avec les bandages, les perfusions, les cernes, les appareils qui font bip-bip à côté...

Pour fare taire la bêtise du blond, Dolly utilisa la bonne vieille méthode du baiser. Simple et efficace. Mais lorsque ses mains commencèrent à se ballader sur son corps, et qu'il se laissait faire en soupirant d'aise, et qu'elle léchait son cou sensuellement... Elena frappa à la porte, apportant le petit déjeûner.

-Je peux entrer?

-Un instaaaant! répondit Rufus d'une voix forte.

Dolly se décolla du corps de Rufus à contrecoeur et alla se réfugia sous les couvertures, un peu boudeuse. C'était peut-être leur dernière chance pour les prochains jours, merdeuh! Elena finit par entrer en poussant un chariot sur lequel il y avait deux plateaux de petits déjeûners, qu'elle servit sur leurs genoux avant de partir en laissant le chariot. Rufus et Dolly la remercièrent, bien qu'en soupirant dans le cas de Dolly. Elle mangea quand même les croissants et but le café de son plateau. Ce n'était pas trop mauvais, pour de la bouffe d'hôpital...

Comme elle avait terminé et que Rufus n'en était qu'à la moitié de son premier croissant, Dolly se leva et alla à la fenêtre, regardant le boisé autour de Healin. Elle se mit à fredonner doucement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa chanson, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Rufus. Celui-ci avait finalement terminé son plateau et la regardait, sa tasse de café à la main.

-... c'est joli, finit-il par commenter.

-Merci, c'est une berceuse...

-Je ne la connais pas.

-Elle est de Kalm.

-C'est peut-être pour ça, je suis né sur l'autre continent, alors...

-Pas à Midgar? s'étonna Dolly en clignant des yeux.

-Non, ma mère vient de Nibelheim.

-Oh... et comment tes parents se sont rencontrés?

Dolly aimait toujours en entendre plus sur Rufus, surtout sur ce qu'il taisait le plus souvent : son passé... quelque chose de mystérieux, une autre facette que celle du Président de la Shin-Ra... Mais il haussa les épaules en répondant :

-Je ne sais pas, ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé. Mais je crois que le vieux était aussi du coin.

-En tout cas si tu ressembles à ta mère elle devait être une très belle femme, j'aimerais bien que tu me montres des portraits...

-Il doit bien y en avoir... des coupures de journaux, peut-être...

-Tu n'as pas d'albums de photos?

-Qui aurait pris les photos?

-Pourquoi pas toi? J'ai déjà pris mes parents en photo, mais c'est surtout des albums de moi et Dajim que mes parents ont...

-Le vieux n'était pas du genre à prendre des photos, et moi j'étais trop jeune pour savoir me servir de l'appareil, répliqua Rufus. Résultat, les albums sont remplies de photos de cette petite chose blonde que ma mère prenait en photo.

-... chose blonde?

-Moi quand j'étais un gamin.

Rufus soupira, un peu agacé. Apparemment il n'aimait pas parler de son enfance – avec un père pareil, il faut dire... Mais Dolly était toujours curieuse :

-Moi j'aimerais bien voir à quoi cette petite chose blonde ressemblait!

-Non! C'est tellement gênant!

-Pourquoi, on t'a fait poser avec un costume de mog? rigola Dolly.

-J'aime pas ça, c'est tout! répliqua Rufus d'un ton boudeur.

-D'accord, je n'insiste pas, répondit Dolly d'un ton boudeur elle aussi. Mais je ne te montrerai pas les miennes non plus!

-Pas la peine de le demander, je suis sûre que ta mère voudra me les montrer de gré ou de force.

Dolly ne répondit rien : ce n'était que trop vrai. Toujours boudeuse, elle tourna le dos à Rufus... qui l'attrapa par la taille, la mordillant par-dessus le marché! Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et l'embrassant, voulant passer à des choses plus sérieuses, ce que Rufus n'avait pas trop l'air de vouloir se refuser. Et Dolly commença à donner de joyeux traitement à son membre inférieur qui réagissait avec une vigueur inespérée pour un homme aussi malade... lorsque l'infirmière en chef frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Monsieur Shin-Ra, c'est l'heure de...

Elle s'interrompit devant le spectacle, avant de s'exclamer, pas trop contente :

-C'est ça que vous appellez du repos? Vous préférez qu'on vous remette sous perfusion? C'est l'heure de votre toilette et de vos soins, maintenant!

Dolly, très rouge, s'efforçait de cacher Rufus de son mieux. Celui-ci répondit, pas trop content non plus :

-Vous pourriez nous laisser CINQ MINUTES s'il-vous-plaît?

L'infirmière en chef quitta les lieux, laissant Dolly bien honteuse. Rufus remit ses sous-vêtements en soupirant et en marmonnant des équations histoire de penser à autre chose, ce que Dolly aurait trouvé bien drôle en d'autres circonstances. Mais on ne pouvait jamais avoir la paix dans cette chambre?

-Ils sont casse-pieds, ici, finit-elle par lâcher après s'être un peu calmée. On doit revenir ici après ton traitement?

-Hé oui, je n'ai pas trop le choix... Mais une fois réveillé et à peu près rétabli, je vais pouvoir aller à Midgar de temps en temps.

Il appela les infirmières, qui entrèrent dans la pièce. L'infirmière en chef avait l'air digne et neutre, mais les deux stagières derrière elles avaient bien l'air de rigoler. Dolly les fusilla du regard pour les faire taire, sans trop de succès.

-Allez mademoiselle, vous devez sortir de la pièce pendant les soins! ordonna l'infirmière en chef, plus hautaine que jamais.

Et sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, Dolly se retrouva hors de la chambre, en simple nuisette.

OoOoO

La Turk blonde passait dans le couloir, quand elle vit Dolly en petite tenue dans le couloir. Un peu troublant, quand même. Elle se décida donc à l'approcher, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi...

-... Ça va?

-Ça va, juste le troupeau d'infirmières qui s'occupe de Rufus, répondit Dolly en pointant la chambre.

-Je vois...

Elena enleva sa veste noire et la tendit à Dolly. Celle-ci la prit avec gratitude.

-Merci! Vous auriez pas une cigarette, des fois?

-Désolée, je ne fume pas... faudrait demander à Rude ou à Reno, mais je crois pas qu'ils soient dans le coin.

-Ah... Elle est à Midgar la clinique de Maboroshi? demanda Dolly, changeant de sujet.

-La clinique où on va est à Kalm, pas trop loin d'ici, répondit Elena.

-Oh, ça me rassure, c'est de là que je viens, moi!

-Ah bon, c'est vrai?

En bonne Midgarienne, Elena avait connu une vie assez trépidante en ville, mais la vie des villages l'intéressait beaucoup. Elle y allait parfois en mission, mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose...

-Oui, je suis partie de Kalm à quinze ans pour devenir SOLDIER, maman voulait plutôt que je fasse le conservatoire, mon père est professeur de musique après tout...

-C'est tellement joli là-bas... mais je suppose que vous aviez vos raisons pour partir!

-Oui, j'avais mes raisons... soupira Dolly en faisant un sourire triste. Au fait Elena, vous avez des nouvelles de la guitare?

-Les serviteurs ont commencé les recherches hier, mais ils ne l'ont toujours pas trouvée. Il faut dire qu'ils ont réduit le personnel là-bas, puisque le Président n'y réside pratiquement plus...

-Rufus est toujours à Healin en ce moment?

-Presque... il passe du temps à la tour, mais de moins en moins.

-Je crois que je vais devoir m'installer un peu mieux que ça, moi, c'est trop impersonnel, ici, déclara Dolly. Je vais aller chercher mes trucs, et faire des courses aujourd'hui...

-Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible, répondit prudemment Elena, c'est prévu pour les patients uniquement...

-C'est à dire...?

-J'essaie de penser aux raisons que va donner Tseng, dit la blonde avec un demi-sourire.

-Mais je suis temporairement sans domicile fixe, il faut bien que je m'installe! s'énerva la rousse. Tseng n'a qu'à aller se faire voir!

Elena fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimais pas trop que l'on parle de Tseng ainsi – c'était quelqu'un de sérieux, souvent trop, mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal, au contraire! Mais alors qu'elle allait répliquer, le troupeau d'infirmières sortit de la chambre en gloussant, lui coupant la parole. Dolly y retourna, et Elena suivit, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre le chariot avec les plateaux-repas.

-Désolé du contretemps, s'excusa un Rufus bien habillé et coiffé.

-Pas grave... Dis, je vais aller chercher mes affaires et faire des courses pour egayer ce sinistre endroit. Est-ce que tu as envie de quelque chose de précis?

-C'est sinistre?

La Turk se retint de rire de la gueule de son employeur devant lui, mais il s'en fallut de peu. Les hommes ne font jamais attention au décor ou quoi? C'est toujours les femmes qui décident de tout, les hommes sont daltoniens quand ils regardent la couleur des murs?

-Bah ça fait hôpital, il faut egayer un peu... c'est quoi ta couleur préférée?

-... préférée?

-Ils t'ont fait avaler des substances louches ou quoi? Mais oui, ta couleur préférée!

-Bah je sais pas, moi...

Elena n'en pouvait plus, et elle sortit de la pièce pour éclater de rire dans le couloir. Mais merde, les hommes sont bien tous pareils! Ils ont bien le don de compliquer les choses les plus simples!

-Pas de préférence de couleur, reprit Dolly qui s'efforçait de garder son calme. Enfin, je verrai bien... sinon tu as envie de quelque chose?

-Je sais pas, des trucs pratiques?

-Quoi, du dentifrice?

-C'est de la décoration, du dentifrice?

Inutile de mentionner à quel point Elena continuait à être pêtée de rire dans son coin du couloir en les entendant.

-......... Bon je vais appeller un taxi, je reviendrai en moto vers la fin de l'après-midi.

-Aussi longtemps que ça?

Elena finit par se calmer, et pénétra dans la chambre où Dolly achevait de s'habiller. La Turk reprit discrètement sa veste noire, évitant de tourner son visage vers le Président pour en pas qu'il voie le grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

-Je dois passer à mon appartement pour prendre mes trucs pour travailler et ma moto, et puis je dois faire des courses, alors si tu veux quelque chose de précis c'est maintenant ou jamais!

-Ça ne peut pas attendre à... quand je ne serai pas là pour m'en rendre compte?

Dolly s'approcha du Président et le serra contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait être mignon quand il voulait, lui... En tout cas Elena les trouvait bien mignons, tous les deux. Et surtout bien marrants!

-Tu préfères que je reste avec toi?

-Essaie de revenir vite, ok?

-Je vais me dépêcher, promis!

Et ils se laissèrent après un dernier baiser. Elena fit un salut formel à son Président, avant de reprendre le chariot et de quitter la pièce, suivant Dolly de près.

-Elena, vous pourriez m'appeller un taxi, s'il vout plaît?

-Ok!

Elle prit son PHS d'une main et appella la compagnie de taxi du coin. Elle laissa le chariot près de la salle de service, et continua de suivre Dolly, jusqu'à l'entrée de la clinique, où celle-ci s'asseya. Elena posa une main sur son épaule lorsque son appel fut terminé.

-Il devrait être là bientôt.

-Merci! Ah, j'espère que Tseng ne va pas être trop désagréable dans les jours à venir...

-Faut pas espérer de miracles non plus.

-Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus aux miracles.

Elena s'assit à côté de Dolly, tentant de l'encourager un peu.

-Ça devrait aller mieux après vos tests, non?

-C'est ça qui m'inquiète, justement, répondit Dolly en frissonnant.

-C'est qu'une épreuve à passer, non?

-Oui, mais les résultats sont bien là, j'ai du JENOVA en moi et ça c'est pas dur à prouver, j'ai aussi des manifestations étranges par moments, j'ai peur que ça se manifeste pendant les tests à cause de l'angoisse...

-Espérons que ça aille pour le mieux...

Elena aurait bien voulu l'encourager un peu plus efficacement, mais le taxi était déjà arrivé. Les deux femmes se relevèrent et se saluèrent, et Dolly prit le taxi. Elena lui faisait un dernier signe de la main lorsque Tseng, qui passait dans le couloir, vint la rejoindre.

-À qui dis-tu au revoir?

-À Victoria, pourquoi?

-Elle est partie? demanda-t-il d'un air intéressé malgré lui.

-Faire des courses, répliqua la blonde.

-Ah.

Il s'éloigna à pas rapides, buvant nerveusement le gobelet de café qu'il avait à la main. Elena le poursuivit en courant à moitié.

-Il va falloir vous y faire, dit-elle, un peu essoufflée.

-Pour rien au monde!

-Si vous vous rendez malheureux avec ça...

Tseng s'arrêta et but la dernière gorgée de son café avant de se tourner vers elle, en lui faisant un sourire angélique. Elena s'arrêta net, incapable de détacher son regard de son patron. Ce qu'il était beau quand il souriait... mais en général c'était plutôt mauvais signe...

-Tu n'as pas du travail à faire, toi?

Les forces d'Elena l'abandonnèrent, et elle tourna les talons. Elle s'y attendait, mais ça faisait mal à chaque fois... elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il lui fasse un sourire sincère, juste pour elle...

Mais elle se secoua rapidement, elle était au boulot, ce n'était pas le temps d'aller se morfondre dans un coin, et depuis le temps qu'elle traînait cet amour au fond de son coeur, elle en avait tristement pris l'habitude. Elle prit son PHS et contacta des gardes pour qu'ils suivent Dolly de loin – le boulot de surveillance devait bien continuer. Et finalement elle reprit son poste près de la chambre du Président, en se demandant si Tseng prendrait un jour le temps de lui dire s'il l'aimait ou non. « Ça m'apprendra à tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui vit pour son boulot, » se dit-elle en soupirant.


	15. Chapter 15

Courage, Tseng!

* * *

Rufus s'était endormi sur ses papiers, lorsqu'il sentit du mouvement et du bruit autour de lui. Ouvrant l'oeil, il vit Dolly en train de placer un bouquet de fleurs sur une table dans un coin. Il se redressa, encore pas tout à fait réveillé.

-Hm? Tu es revenue?

-Et oui, désolée d'avoir traîné...

-Ça va, au moins j'ai eu le temps de finir ce que j'avais à faire... et j'ai même pu me reposer un peu.

Elle vint lui faire un calin, et Rufus se serra avec plaisir contre sa poitrine. Puis elle lui montra les sacs qu'elle avait ramenés.

-Tiens, je t'ai même ramené tes gourmandises préférées, des grains de café dans le chocolat!

-J'espère que j'aurai le temps de vider un paquet ou deux avant de partir...

-C'est vrai, c'est presque l'heure de partir, soupira Dolly en regardant sa montre.

-Je crois qu'on devrait manger avant de partir, dit Rufus, on va dormir là sous observation, puis les tests auront lieu demain matin... et mon traitement ensuite.

-Hm, d'accord... regarde, avoue que c'est mieux les nouveaux rideaux!

Rufus se tourna vers la fenêtre, remarquant enfin les nouveaux rideaux que Dolly avait installés. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était quand même plus joli comme ça, et il complimenta le choix de Dolly. Celle-ci, bien contente, vint se glisser contre lui sous les couvertures.

-Juste au cas... dit-il.

-Hm?

-La porte... elle est verrouillée?

Riant doucement, Dolly alla verrouiller la porte, et cala même une de ses sais contre la poignée, avant de revenir sous les draps. Rufus vint se coller contre elle, et comme évidemment elle se laissait faire, il commença à l'embrasser doucement. Il voulait absolument lui faire l'amour une dernière fois avant de partir, même si cela le laisserait un peu trop fatigué. Parce que l'épisode interrompu de ce matin l'avait laissé doublement frustré, mais aussi parce qu'il était un peu... complexé par son état, et se sentait incapable de la satisfaire vraiment. Il avait si peur qu'elle se lasse de lui, peu importe ce qu'elle en disait...

OoOoO

Tseng venait pour informer le Président du moment de son départ, mais lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la porte, il se rendit compte qu'elle était verrouillée. Il força un peu, sans succès. Il appella donc Elena, qui lisait une revue à l'autre bout du couloir. Celle-ci se précipita à la rencontre de son chef.

-Elena! Pourquoi la porte est-elle verrouillée?

-Hem... parce qu'ils voulaient un peu... d'intimité? répondit Elena en baissant sa tête devenue bien rouge.

Agacé, Tseng alla tambouriner à la porte. Derrière, il entendait des bribes de conversation : « Fais-moi encore l'amour, Rufus... » « Je suis mort, et si on continue encore plus, je vais me faire tuer encore plus... » Il décida d'appeller en criant pour ne pas en entendre davantage.

-OUVREZ CETTE PORTE!

-Juste une minute! répondit le Président avec une voix plus forte.

Tseng attendit patiemment qu'ils se rhabillent assez pour être présentables. Lorsque Victoria vint ouvrir la porte, il remarqua aussitôt une épée courte, un sai dans une de ses mains. Il la saisit aussitôt par le poignet, serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, les sens en alerte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce genre d'arme, vous vouliez l'assassiner?

-Au contraire, dit Rufus qui s'étouffait pour camoufler son rire.

-C'était juste pour bloquer la porte au cas où vous auriez eu la clé, marmonna Victoria.

-Tseng! s'exclama Elena, comme si elle voulait le retenir.

Il finit par la lâcher, ne voulant même plus s'en mêler ou répondre à toutes ces bêtises. Victoria se frotta le poignet, et se hâta d'aller ranger l'arme dans son sac à mains. Si tout le monde était contre lui...

-Je venais vous annoncer l'heure du dîner, dit-il d'un ton morne, et ensuite nous partirons pour la clinique du docteur Maboroshi. Tous les préparatifs ont été faits, alors ne soyez pas en retard.

-Bien, merci, répondit poliment Rufus.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Elena le suivait d'aussi près que son ombre.

-Vous croyez que vous allez tenir, patron? demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu inquiet.

-Oh, toi ça va! s'écria-t-il d'un ton un peu plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ne se laissant pas démonter, Elena lui sauta sur le dos, serrant ses épaules et son cou de ses deux bras. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus à terre, mais elle était si petite et légère que Tseng sentait à peine son poids sur son dos. Il s'arrêta et poussa un long soupir fatigué. Elena resserra la prise de ses bras et lui mordilla l'oreille dans un geste affectueux et taquin, et il se laissa faire. Normalement il l'aurait repoussée – ils étaient au travail, un peu de tenue quand même! – mais en cet instant il avait bien besoin de cette étreinte.

Elle finit par le lâcher, ses talons claquant sur le sol en retombant, et elle s'en alla vers les cuisines d'un pas bondissant en lui lançant un dernier sourire particulièrement resplendissant. En la regardant filer, Tseng se dit qu'il devrait bien l'inviter au resto lorsque les choses se seraient un peu calmées... Lorsque les choses seraient plus calmes, quelle bonne blague, c'était ce qu'il se disait depuis des années. Il secoua la tête en se traitant de crétin et se dirigea lentement vers la salle des Turks.

OoOoO

Dolly s'était endormie dans les bras de Rufus, après le passage de Tseng. Mais Elena revint avec les plateaux repas, et elle dut bien se réveiller après que celle-ci ait gueulé un « À LA SOOOOOOOUPE! » bien senti et que Rufus l'ait bien secouée. Mais c'était qu'il l'avait bien épuisée lors de leur étreinte tout à l'heure, elle ne pouvait pas se reposer encore un peu? Elle émergea quand même des couvertures, les cheveux en bataille.

-C'est bien de vous reposer, dit Elena en les servant, mais il faut aussi que vous vous nourrissiez, monsieur le Président! Et vous aussi, Victoria!

En voyant la nourriture, Dolly se dit qu'elle aurait dû faire la cuisine elle-même, mais elle retint un baillement et prit sa fourchette.

-Vous avez une heure pour manger et vous préparer au départ, dit Elena. Je crois que Tseng va venir vous chercher d'avance, juste pour vous prévenir...

-Merci Elena, autant dire une demie-heure, quoi, grogna Dolly la bouche pleine.

-Hé!

La Turk blonde haussa les épaules en faisant un air j'y peux rien, avant de saluer le Président, puis de quitter la pièce, laissant le chariot. Rufus mangeait rapidement et silencieusement. Il devait avoir besoin de reprendre des forces, le pauvre... Dolly avalait aussi la nourriture, plus par besoin que par envie. Le silence dans la pièce lui pesant, elle décida d'allumer la télévision qui prenait la poussière dans un coin.

-Pourquoi pas les infos, tiens... oh, ils parlent de toi, c'est un débat sur les reconversions d'énergie!

-Hm... répondit simplement Rufus en s'appuyant sur son épaule.

Bon, entendre des critiques à la télé, c'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de passer le temps, en tout cas Rufus avait déjà l'air de bien s'endormir sur son repas, alors Dolly décida de changer de chaîne, optant pour une émissions de ragots et de potins. Mais au retour de la pub, Dolly cracha son verre d'eau en voyant le thème :

-REGARDE ÇA!

-Hm?

-C'est des photos de nous qui ont été prises par la fenêtre de mon appartement! J'avais dû mal fermer le rideau... merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?

Elle monta le son, et Rufus avait l'air à peu près réveillé et intéressé. Ils écoutèrent les débilités de l'animateur pendant un moment, avant que Dolly, enragée, ferme la télé à grands coups sur la télécommande.

-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « Nouvelle maîtresse en titre ou aventure d'un soir? » C'est pas leurs affaires!

Elle faisait inconsciemment de grands gestes dans tous les sens. Rufus, lui se contenta de s'écraser le dos contre ses oreillers, l'air toujours aussi épuisé.

-J'avais oublié qu'il faudrait faire une annonce officielle, dit-il, et avec le départ pour le labo ça ne sera pas possible...

Dolly s'arrêta, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Rufus, l'écrasant à moitié.

-Une annonce officielle? J'suis heureuse!

-Si c'est ce que tu veux... à moins que tu veuilles être ma « maîtresse officielle »...

Il pouffa de rire, mais Dolly fit la moue, pas trop contente de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Toi, c'est ce que tu veux?

-Non, ça ne sonne pas très bien... qu'est-ce qui ferait le mieux? Compagne? Copine? Amante? Fiancée?

-Tout dépend de comment tu me considères, répondit Dolly en s'efforçant de garder une expression la plus neutre possible.

-Je me considère comme tien.

-Et moi je me considère comme tienne... je suis à toi...

-Je ne comprends pas trop l'importance d'un mot vis-à-vis de l'autre, poursuivit Rufus. Pour moi ça n'a aucune importance.

-Ah...

-Ils veulent un mot ou bien un autre pour se donner l'impression de se raccrocher à quelque chose, alors qu'un mot ce n'est pas plus solide que ça...

-Bien sûr, répliqua Dolly, tu as raison, maîtresse, coup d'un soir ou pétasse de passage, tout ça c'est du pareil au même, on s'en fout...

Elle lui tourna le dos, mettant un tas de trucs dans son sac pour emporter à la clinique. Il lui cria « Dolly! » d'un ton fâché, mais elle ne se retourna pas, continuant à faire son sac en silence, retenant ses larmes. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit le froissement des draps, et puis des bruits de pas, elle se tourna précipitamment vers lui. Il s'était relevé péniblement, et il s'était approché d'elle en se tenant aux murs, une expression de souffrance sur son visage.

-Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ou quoi?

Elle se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir, mais il tomba à genoux, juste à ses pieds, à bout de forces. Il leva les yeux vers elle, des yeux un peu rouge de colère, ou peut-être d'autre chose...

-J'essaie de comprendre, finit-elle par articuler malgré le noeud dans sa gorge, mais c'est difficile, c'est tout... comme si tu vivais dans un autre univers...

-Je ne te permettrai jamais... je ne te permettrai jamais de douter de mon amour et de mes sentiments, dit-il d'une voix rauque en serrant les jambes de Dolly entre ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Dolly fixait le vide, le coeur submergé d'émotions. Elle se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Retenant un sanglot, elle tomba ausi à genoux devant Rufus, et elle le serra contre elle, en lui caressant les cheveux. Lui aussi l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui.

-Excuse-moi... d'avoir douté...

-Ah... je suis content...

Rufus perdit ses forces au bout d'un moment et s'effondra sur la poitrine de Dolly. Il avait vraiment l'air complètement épuisé... il n'aurait pas dû se lever comme ça, il n'avait déjà pas l'air très bien depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour... elle s'en voulait, peut-être qu'au fond Tseng avait raison, elle ne faisait que nuire à sa santé, et qu'il se poussait un peu trop à bout, juste pour elle...

-Tu es épuisé... ne bouge pas, je vais appeller une infirmière, dit-elle en appuyant sur la sonnette d'appel.

-On part bientôt, non? demanda-t-il en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

-Oui, ça va pas tarder.

Une infirmière surgit bientôt, et aida Dolly à remettre Rufus dans son lit. Il soupira, après que l'infirmière eut quitté la chambre.

-Si Maboroshi n'est pas au labo, je l'étrangle à mains nues... si je m'en sors.

-Il sera là, répondit Dolly d'un ton ferme, sinon j'irai le chercher par la peau des fesses jusqu'à Junon s'il le faut!

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front, avant de lui demander si elle voulait qu'elle prépare ses affaires. Il hocha la tête, et elle prit un sac et le remplit de divers vêtements et autres qu'elle trouva dans la penderie. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tseng revint, et Rufus, presque déjà endormi, murmura :

-Désolé... de vous faire autant de soucis... à tous les deux...

Tseng et Dolly échangèrent un bref regard alors que Rufus achevait de tomber endormi comme assommé par un sort de Sommeil, puis le chef des Turks appella les infirmières qui installèrent le Président sur une civière, et sortit dans le couloir pour donner ses instructions à Elena et Rude. Tous sortirent de la chambre et de la clinique, rejoignant l'hélico qui était posé juste devant, déjà en train de démarrer. Rude et Elena firent monter la civière présidentielle dans l'hélicoptère, visiblement habitués, et Dolly alla s'installer juste à côté. Tseng, qui fermait la marche, alla s'installer sur le siège du pilote, et se mit un casque, avant d'en donner un à Elena, qui s'assit sur le siège de co-pilote.

Dolly tenait la main de Rufus qui dormait toujours, fixant le vide. Elle se préparait mentalement à affronter les tests qui l'attendaient, de vaincre sa peur, mais tout allait trop vite...


	16. Chapter 16

Ouais, c'est court, la la la...

* * *

Rufus achevait de se réveiller lorsque l'hélicoptère se posait près de la clinique du docteur Maboroshi, en banlieue de Kalm. Dolly caressait doucement son front, et elle lui sourit doucement lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire rassurant, mais peut-être pour se rassurer elle-même...

Rude et Elena descendirent de l'hélicoptère pour assurer la sécurité au sol, et une fois qu'ils donnèrent le signal à Tseng, celui-ci appella l'équipe médicale pour qu'ils viennent chercher la civière de Rufus. Dolly les suivit, l'air quelque peu hébétée, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière l'aborde.

-Nous allons vous garder en observation pour ce soir pendant que le Président se repose, lui dit-elle me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Dolly jeta un dernier regard un peu désespéré en direction de la civière de Rufus. Ils réussirent à échanger un dernier regard, une dernière seconde, avant d'être chacun entraînés dans une direction différente.

L'infirmière l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs peints de cette si jolie couleur de vert hôpital (franchement, Maboroshi aurait pu mieux choisir, se dit distraitement Dolly), avant de l'emmener devant un labo d'observation vitré.

-Vous pouvez vous changer, je vous poserai des capteurs après, dit l'infirmière en lui tendant une chemise d'hôpital blanche.

-Des capteurs...?

Comme elle ne recevait pas de réponse, Dolly se déshabilla avec hésitation avant d'enfiler sa chemise d'hôpital. Elle vit plusieurs caméras un peu partout, et des appareils avec des lumières, des cadrans et des chiffres qu'elle ne comprenait pas, rien pour soigner la crise d'angoisse qui montait dans sa poitrine, finalement. Elle se fit asseoir sur le lit au milieu de la pièce et poser toutes sortes de capteurs un peu partout par l'infirmière qui n'avait pas l'air de remarquer que sa patiente avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-En cas d'urgence vous n'avez qu'à peser sur la sonnette ici. Maintenant je vais vous laisser.

Dolly s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux en tentant vainement de se détendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit frapper à la porte de verre; ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Elena qui entrait dans la pièce, l'air un peu gêné.

-Vous passerez pas la nuit, si c'est dans cet état...

La rousse esquissa un pauvre sourire.

-J'ai la phobie des labos il faut croire... C'est à cause de ce que Hojo m'a fait, probablement.

-Ça ne doit pas trop aider en effet!

Dolly se tourna sur le côté, et Elena lui passa maladroitement une main dans le dos et sur les épaules. Il lui en faudrait plus pour la calmer vraiment, mais l'attention faisait déjà un peu de bien...

OoOoO

Rude avait été porter Rufus dans sa chambre habituelle, et Tseng avait pris des nouvelles du docteur Maboroshi, qui n'était pas encore sur place. Ayant finalement pu le contacter, il retourna auprès du Président, qui semblait sur le point de se rendormir à nouveau. Il avait vraiment l'air plus pâle et épuisé que jamais, se dit avec inquiétude le chef des Turks, et le traitement n'allait pas arranger les choses...

-Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer l'esprit tranquille, annonça Tseng, le Docteur Maboroshi arrive demain.

-C'est bien...

-Je vais monter la garde dans le couloir, si vous avez besoin d'aide, appellez-moi.

Saluant le Président, il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, quand il entendit sa voix affaiblie derrière lui.

-Hé Tseng... tu avais raison.

Celui-ci se retourna d'un air interrogateur, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Rufus poursuivit :

-Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus sage maintenant. Je déteste me trouver dans cet état.

-Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, répondit Tseng en esquissant un léger sourire. Allez, dormez, maintenant.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui bien doucement. Il savait bien qu'être plus sage n'impliquerait probablement pas de laisser tomber le clône roux, mais s'ils pouvaient arrêter de s'éclipser dans la nature en piquant des hélicos et en baisant dans tous les coins jusqu'à rendre le Président encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était, ça le soulagerait déjà un peu.

Il alla se prendre un café au distributeur et le vida rapidement, avant d'aller voir ce que faisait Elena du côté du clône, justement. Il la trouva, à sa mauvaise surprise, dans la salle d'observation, en train de tenir compagnie à Victoria. Fronçant les sourcils, il entra dans la pièce sans frapper.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Elena? Elle est sous observation, là!

-Je ne crois pas qu'observer une crise de panique soit la meilleure de choses, patron...

Le clône s'était roulé en boule. Son teint était très pâle et ses pupilles un peu trop dillatées, et sa respiration ne cessait d'accélérer. Elena avait raison, elle était sur le point de la crise de panique, mais...

-Je suis désolé, mais il faut laisser faire l'équipe médicale, dit-il à voix basse en posant une main sur son épaule. Allez, sors d'ici.

Elle se tourna vers lui en se mordant la lèvre.

-C'est vous qui m'avez chargé de la surveiller, non?

-Elena, tu peux très bien le faire de l'extérieur, la pièce est entièrement vitrée.

Cette manie, de trop parler et de toujours répliquer... c'était aussi adorable qu'agaçant. Dépendamment du moment. Elena s'était relevée, et passait sa main dans le dos de Victoria une dernière fois.

-... vous avez entendu le patron...

-Ça va aller, Elena.... merci, répondit-elle.

Tseng entraîna la Turk hors de la pièce en posant une main dans son dos, avant de verrouiller la porte et de garder la clé. Elena n'était pas du genre à désobéir à ses ordres, mais sait-on jamais...

-Je retourne m'occuper de la surveillance près de la chambre du Président, dit-il à Elena sans la regarder. Rude prendra ton tour de garde vers une heure cette nuit.

-Compris, patron.

La Turk alla chercher une chaise dans un coin et la ramena près de la vitre, histoire de garder un oeil attentif sur ce qui se passait derrière. Jetant un dernier regard, Tseng vit Dolly se couvrir avec les draps du lit avec des gestes crispés. Il espérait quand même qu'elle dorme tranquillement et qu'il ne se passe rien. Il ne voulait pas que ses hommes aient des ennuis si JENOVA lui donnait une crise un peu trop puissante...

OoOoO

Rude avait pris le tour de garde d'Elena depuis une heure, et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Déjà 'Lena l'avait prévenu, et il le voyait bien : Dolly avait le sommeil agité, et le sommeil agité et paniqué d'un clône avec des cellules de JENOVA, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle commença à parler dans son sommeil (ou plutôt dans ce qui semblait être ses cauchemars), et à se tenir la tête, Rude s'éloigna de la vitre, sans cesser de l'observer. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre de toute façon? Mais Dolly commença à sangloter, et la vitre qui les séparait se fendilla d'un coup. Rude rajusta ses lunettes, impassible, en se disant qu'il avait bien fait de s'éloigner, puis il alla vers la salle des observateurs et ouvrit la porte sans rien dire.

L'assistant qui s'y trouvait avait l'air à moitié endormi, mais il semblait quand même remarquer un mouvement sur l'électro-encéphalogramme, quand il se tourna vers Rude.

-Tout va bien?

-... une vitre à changer.

-Aïe, le sujet se défend mentalement...

Il se pencha et pris une fiole de tranquillisants dans un petit frigo, et prépara soigneusement la seringue, avant de déverrouiller électroniquement la cellule et de s'en approcher. Rude le suivit de loin, pas trop convaincu qu'approcher une personne qui paniquait à cause des labos avec une aiguille soit la meilleure option... Il se lança un sort de Barrier avec la matéria qu'il portait sur lui, au cas où. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire sur le pauvre assistant qui alla s'écraser dans le mur lorsque Dolly lança une nouvelle impulsion mentale. Il s'écroula, complètement sonné.

-... va t'en...

L'armoire à glace, qui soulevait déjà l'assistant d'une main pour le déposer hors de la pièce, se demandait si elle parlait à lui ou à autre chose, quelque part dans sa tête... Dolly roula du lit et s'écrasa par terre, se réveillant enfin.

-Elle part...

Relevant la tête, elle vit Rude devant elle, et esquissa un pauvre sourire bien gêné.

-J'aurais besoin d'aspirine, je crois... désolée...

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Rude avant de rapatrier l'assistant vers la salle d'observation en le traînant comme une poche de patates, de le réveiller avec deux-trois claques sur les joues, de lui demander où était l'aspirine, de la trouver, d'aller chercher un verre d'eau et de ramener le tout à Dolly.

Qui aurait cru qu'il était si compliqué de trouver de l'aspirine au beau milieu d'une clinique?

Dolly était restée à terre, probablement pour profiter de la fraîcheur du sol, mais elle se redressa pour prendre d'une main juste un peu tremblante le verre d'eau et les cachets que lui tendit Rude.

-Merci, dit-elle après avoir tout avalé et s'être remise au lit. Je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer...

Elle se cacha un peu avec le drap. Au moins elle avait déjà l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Rude passa sa main contre son crâne lisse avant de répondre.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, faites un signe et demandez moi avant de casser des vitres...

-Oui, d'accord, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix et en se cachant encore plus derrière son drap.

Rude lui fit un léger signe de tête, avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière la vitre fendillée. Bon, ça lui aurait fait un peu d'animation, la nuit commençait à être longue, mais de l'animation de ce genre il s'en serait bien passé... il savait que Dolly gardait le contrôle d'elle-même, et ne se laissait pas faire contre _Elle_, mais ce n'était quand même pas trop rassurant.


	17. Chapter 17

J'ai l'impression d'être allée un peu trop vite ici... m'enfin.

* * *

Le Docteur Maboroshi, Netza'h pour les intimes, était de bonne humeur ce matin-là, et il salua ses assistants d'un air enjoué en allant lire les rapports de la nuit passée à son bureau, une bonne tasse de café à la main. Nul n'aurait pu dire en le regardant que Reno l'avait escorté sur place de gré ou de force depuis Junon (il serait venu malgré tout pour le traitement du Président, mais Tseng avait l'air d'en douter, ce qui expliquait l'escorte du Reno à la conduite plus que douteuse sur l'autoroute), mais l'idée de revoir Dolly, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un moment, le rendait d'assez bonne humeur pour lui donner le sourire ce matin. Et lorsqu'il vit le rapport de celle-ci pour la nuit passée, il éclata de rire. Un rire sarcastique, entendons-nous.

-Hé bien, tu as fait fort, Victoria! Et qui est-ce qui paie pour le matériel!

Il finit par déposer ses rapports en avalant sa dernière gorgée de café, et s'étira longuement avant d'aller faire le tour des ses patients, en commençant par le Président. Il déambula dans les couloirs en saluant infirmières et assistants au passage, rejoignit Tseng qui montait impassiblement la garde devant la chambre de son patron, échangea quelques mots avec celui-ci (« vous étiez obligé d'envoyer Reno pour me chercher jusqu'à Junon? La prochaine fois je doute d'arriver en vie... »), et finit par pénétrer dans la chambre du Président Shin-Ra, qui dormait encore.

-BONJOUR MONSIEUR LE PRÉSIDENT! Il est déjà huit heures et demie, levez-vous!... ou plutôt restez couché, mais réveillez-vous!

Celui-ci s'éveilla en sursaut. Il n'avait pas l'air trop de mauvaise humeur de s'être fait réveiller (la dernière fois il l'avait agrippé par le collet et à moitié étranglé avant de se réveiller pour de bon), ce qui n'était peut-être pas un signe de grande forme, mais probablement meilleur pour sa survie personnelle.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin?

-Assez fatigué, répondit le Président en baillant, j'ai connu mieux mais j'ai connu pire.

-Bon, vous allez manger un bout et nous pourrons commencer le traitement quand vous voulez, dans les jours à venir vous n'aurez rien d'autre à faire que récupérer de toute façon.

Maboroshi posa le dossier sur un bureau avant de continuer.

-Je vois que vous avez convié une invitée ici, pour une série de tests...

-Tu la connais bien, de toute façon, répondit le Président en s'étirant. C'est Tseng qui veut qu'elle subisse ces tests...

-Victoria n'est pas bien dangereuse, répliqua le Docteur après un petit soupir amusé, puisqu'elle garde le contrôle de sa propre conscience malgré la présence de JENOVA. Pourtant on dirait que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé cette nuit...

-Ah bon? s'inquiéta Rufus.

-Hm, elle devait être angoissée et les cellules ont pris le dessus, elle a fait éclater une vitre et assommé un de mes assistants avec des impulsions mentales, mais elle a fini par se rendormir avec de l'aspirine.

-C'est pas très bon... je pourrai la voir avant mon traitement?

-Bien sûr, je peux même l'appeller maintenant...

Il contacta une infirmière, et au bout de quelques minutes une Dolly en chemise d'hôpital débarquait dans la pièce, l'air complètement effarée et assez cernée. Des capteurs étaient encore collés sur ses tempes et elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se recoiffer.

-Je suis désolée Rufus...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, allez, viens là, répondit Rufus en lui ouvrant les bras.

Elle alla se réfugier sur la poitrine du Président en s'excusant et s'excusant, et il tentait de la rassurer de son mieux. C'était particulièrement mignon, mais...

-Au fait, dit Maboroshi à voix forte après un léger toussottement, je me trompe ou il y a quelque chose entre vous?

-Quelle perspicacité, mon cher, répliqua le Président.

Netza'h décida donc de les laisser entre eux, de toute façon ils devaient bien déjeûner. Par la suite il prendrait Victoria pour quelques tests, et puis ça serait le traitement du Président... que du bonheur en perspective.

OoOoO

Après plusieurs extractions de fluides de toutes sortes et quelques tests psychologiques aux questions les plus tordues les unes que les autres (à la question « quelle est votre position sexuelle préférée » elle avait marqué « allez vous faire foutre », ce qui lui donna le maximum de points par un Netza'h bien amusé), Dolly avait pu rejoindre Rufus, à qui on allait donner son traitement. Les assistants achevaient déjà de le placer dans sa cuve, sa nudité à peine cachée par une serviette bien placée autour de sa taille. Dolly s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Elle sentit qu'il lui serrait les doigts assez fort, comme s'il voulait qu'elle garde l'empreinte de son contact à tout prix.

-On... on retourne à Healin après ton traitement?

-Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de mon état, répondit Rufus en faisant une pauvre tentatve de sourire rassurant.

-Ça ira, Victoria, dit Maboroshi en s'approchant, va t'asseoir là-bas s'il te plaît.

Elle embrassa l'homme qu'elle aimait une dernière fois, et Tseng la prit doucement par le bras pour l'éloigner, avant qu'on ne mette à Rufus un masque à oxygène et toutes sortes de capteurs sur le corps, et qu'on referme la cuve, qui commença à se remplir de mako lorsque Maboroshi donna le signal. Les yeux écarquillés, Dolly se rapprocha à nouveau, posant une main contre le tube de verre. La main de Rufus se posa au même niveau que la sienne, jusqu'à ce que le tube soit entièrement rempli et qu'il perde conscience, sa main retombant lentement.

Maboroshi l'entraîna alors pour de nouveaux tests. Elle aurait voulu rester là et contempler le visage paisible de Rufus, mais ça n'allait pas changer pour un moment... ou du moins ça n'aurait pas dû.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, une sonnerie d'alarme retentit. Maboroshi cria à Dolly de rester là où elle était, mais comme il se précipitait vers la salle où était Rufus, elle le suivit malgré tout. Pas question de la laisser derrière si le Président avait des ennuis!

En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle vit Tseng qui indiquait à Maboroshi une grosse fuite de fumée vert mako dans les conduits menant à la cuve où était plongé Rufus. Le Turk lui ordonna d'arrêter le traitement, mais Maboroshi lui répliqua que c'était dangereux de l'interrompre, et il se précipita vers les conduits pour tenter de colmater la brèche... jusqu'à ce que de bouts du plafond lui tombent dessus. Il se secoua, du plâtre partout sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux, un peu sonné. Tseng s'approcha... et reçu un coup de pied de la part d'une forme sombre qui tombait du plafond.

La silhouette fit un atterrissage parfait alors que Tseng s'écrasait contre le mur, à moitié assommé, puis se redressa lentement et souplement. Dolly sentit l'énergie de JENOVA émaner du nouveau venu, et alla se mettre entre lui et la tube contenant Rufus, dans une tentative désespérée de le protéger.

-Alors il se soigne?

L'inconnu se tourna vers le tube, sans du tout faire attention à Dolly devant. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante derrière les cheveux argentés bien lisses devant son visage.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Dolly d'un ton plus que méfiant.

-Un ami du Président, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne disait rien de bon.

-J'ai bien peur que le Président ne soit pas disponible, répliqua Dolly en se collant encore davantage contre le tube.

Tseng s'était péniblement redressé et refermait son PHS – il venait probablement d'envoyer un signal aux autres. Dolly le vit sortir un revolver de son veston, mais le clône, car c'en était forcément un, dégainait déjà sa propre arme d'un geste nonchalant; un étrange sabre à deux lames parallèles. Elle échangea un regard avec le Turk, et au moment où il tirait, elle donna un violent coup de pied au niveau des genoux de l'inconnu.

-Argh!

Celui-ci évita la balle, mais pas le coup de pied qui, sans le désarmer, l'envoya à quelques mètres. Mais il se releva comme si de rien n'était.

-Ils sont violents, marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Si ce n'est pas amical ça risque de devenir encore plus violent, je te préviens!

-Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à kaa-san.

-Dans l'état où il est il ne risque pas de lui faire grand chose...

Rude et Elena arrivèrent. Rude alla vers leur chef, tandis qu'Elena sortait son propre revolver, tentant de trouver un angle où elle pourrait viser le clône sans risquer de toucher personne d'autre. Avec Maboroshi terré dans un coin, Tseng et Rude dans l'autre, le Président encore dans un autre et Dolly au milieu, ce n'était pas trop évident...

-Et tu crois que c'est dans cet état-là qu'il pourra lui en faire? s'écria Dolly, tentant de détourner l'attention du clône.

Celui-ci lança son double sabre dans un tube à mako voisin de celui de Rufus. Le liquide vert coula lentement sur le sol. Il le reprit en tirant d'un coup sec.

-S'il se traite il la détruit en lui-même, répondit le clône d'un ton un peu plus colérique.

Elena lui tira dessus jusqu'à vider son chargeur, mais il para facilement les balles avec son sabre, d'une seule main. Puis il le relança contre un autre tube de mako. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile s'ils devaient en venir à se battre, se dit Dolly, mais elle tenta le coup de la provocation :

-Hé toi, le fils de JENOVA, essaie d'abord de te débarasser de moi pour voir lequel de nous deux est le plus digne de kaa-san, comment peut-elle faire confiance en un raté comme toi?

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, répliqua-t-il, agacé.

-Tu n'es qu'un déchet, poursuivit Dolly, même pas l'ombre de Sephiroth. Lui mérite l'amour de kaa-san...

Mais le clône se contenta de hausser les épaules et de tendre la main vers Dolly, la paume vers elle.

-Les mots d'un clône raté qui ne contrôle même pas ses propres pouvoirs ne me font pas grand chose, tu sais?

Et Dolly sentit alors une douleur intense dans son crâne, comme s'il allait se fendre en mille miettes. Et la voix de JENOVA, qu'elle arrivait normalement à faire taire, hurlait maintenant à ses oreilles. L'inconnu était puissant. Il avait pu juger les pouvoirs de Dolly, et s'en servir contre elle. Et elle regrettait bien de l'avoir sous-estimé, maintenant qu'elle se pliait de douleur.

Alors que Dolly était par terre, Tseng tira à nouveau vers le clône, mais celui-ci avait sauté pour récupérer son sabre. La douleur cessa, et Dolly sauta aussi, pour assener un nouveau coup de pied au clône, qui tomba durement par terre. Elena, qui avait mis un nouveau chargeur dans son revolver, lui tira professionnellement à l'épaule et dans les rotules pour l'immobiliser. Dolly prit rapidement le double sabre qui était tombé par terre, et elle appela Maboroshi :

-NETZA'H! Des tranquillisants, maintenant!

-Heu, oui, OUI!

Celui-ci sortit du coin où il s'était terré (pour ne gêner personne, dirons-nous), prit dans un frigo médical une seringue à pression déjà prête pleine de tranquillisant pour grosses bestioles, et l'injecta directement dans le cou de l'inconnu. Celui-ci regarda Dolly d'un air mauvais, et tendit à nouveau la main vers elle pour lui envoyer une nouvelle décharge de douleur, encore plus puissante que la précédente. Dolly s'évanouit à son tour sous la pression de JENOVA en elle.

OoOoO

Tseng donna de petits coups de pieds dans les côtes de Kadaj pour s'assurer qu'il était bien endormi, avant d'ordonner à Rude et Elena de l'emmener dans la cellule blindée la plus sécurisée du bâtiment et de le surveiller là. Maboroshi s'occupait déjà de Victoria, et les assistants avaient rapidement réparé la cuve où baignait le Président, et apparemment il n'y avait pratiquement aucune anomalie dans le déroulement. Ça aurait pu être pire, se dit Tseng en soupirant de soulagement. Bientôt le Président sortirait de là et pourrait être rapatrié à Healin, Victoria resterait à la clinique pour finir ses tests et il pourrait éventuellement se prendre une tasse de café pour se calmer les nerfs.

Il finit par rejoindre Elena et Rude devant la cellule de haute sécurité. Évidemment il fallait que Kadaj attaque lorsque le Président ne pouvait pas donner ses ordres, et il n'avait jamais été clair à propos du clône de Sephiroth. Il fallait donc en discuter un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire de ce type? demanda-t-il.

-Normalement il est sous la protection du Président, répondit Elena, mais là...

-Protection, c'est vite dit, répliqua Rude. Pas comme si on pouvait l'empêcher d'aller là où il veut de toute manière. Et il se défend très bien tout seul.

-Hm. Pour l'instant il ne peut pas bouger d'ici, que nous soyons là ou pas, dit Tseng. Nous allons donc tous retourner à Healin avec le Président.

Il leur fit signe de les suivre. Le Président était déjà sorti de sa cuve, et les assistants l'avaient nettoyé de tout le mako, l'avaient rhabillé et bien attaché sur une civière. Maboroshi leur donna quelques derniers conseils, et ils retournèrent vers l'hélico.

-Vous... vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je reste... pour veiller sur Do... sur Victoria? demanda Elena d'une voix hésitante. Et puis avec Kadaj...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Elena, répliqua Tseng d'un ton sans réplique. Le bâtiment est bien sécurisé et le Président a besoin de nous à ses côtés.

Ils firent monter la civière dans l'hélico et la fixèrent avant de décoller. Elena avait probablement raison, se dit Tseng qui pilotait, il aurait probablement fallu laisser quelqu'un derrière. Mais en fait il ne croyait pas qu'une simple cellule puisse retenir Kadaj. Moins il rencontrerait de résistance, moins il y aurait de morts...

Merde, pourquoi il s'était ramené, celui-là? C'était vraiment le pire moment...

* * *

Et c'est l'arrivée de mon affreux préféré!^^


	18. Chapter 18

*fangirl heureuse*

* * *

Une présence rôdait, une présence familière, une présence hostile? Non, une présence qui ne lui voulait pas de mal. Un frère ou une soeur. Une présence qui se rapprochait de lui, et il se serait rapproché d'elle s'il l'avait pu. Kadaj ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait courbaturé, et même s'il avait pu enlever les balles qu'on lui avait tiré dessus, sa guérison n'était pas bien avancée, et la douleur était agaçante. En plus l'injection qu'on lui avait fait lui avait donné la nausée. Il se tourna néanmoins vers la porte lorsque la présence se trouva derrière, même si elle n'avait fait aucun bruit.

-Ça va? entendit-il.

C'était la onee-san qui s'était opposé à lui tout à l'heure – il l'avait reconnue à cause de sa voix. Il l'entendit s'appuyer contre la porte. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses émotions, sans même la voir. Elle ne le détestait pas, à cause de leurs cellules communes. Même chose pour lui, d'ailleurs. C'était à lui de répondre, non? Probablement. Que dire. Que dire. Tant de choses à dire à onee-san sur le comment et le pourquoi de « ca va ».

-C'est humide, il y a du sang par terre.

Ce n'était pas une description très complète de son état, mais c'était la première réponse qu'il avait trouvée.

-Si j'ouvre pour te soigner, tu ne me sauteras pas dessus?

-Ça me servirait à quoi?

-De me sauter dessus? À te sauver, par exemple...

-Oh, je sais déjà comment sortir d'ici sans ton aide.

-Ça je n'en doute pas...

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la onee-san aux cheveux roux. Elle tenait une matéria verte dans ses mains, et elle l'activa au-dessus de Kadaj, guérissant rapidement ses plaies. La douleur disparaissait peu à peu, et il se laissait faire sans bouger, faisant entièrement confiance en la onee-san, car il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas et ne lui voulait pas de mal.

-Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle soudainement, pourquoi veux-tu faire du mal à Rufus?

-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je veux juste qu'il garde son géostigma.

Apparemment, si lui arrivait à lire dans ses pensées comme dans un livre, elle n'y arrivait pas du tout. Et il ne faisait que survoler la couverture du « livre », sans même aller plus loin, sans même rechercher ses pensées exactes, ses secrets les plus intimes, même s'il aurait pu le faire en un seul instant. Mais à quoi bon? Et elle devait poser des questions, poser des questions, sans savoir si c'était la vérité ou non. Quelle tristesse. Pourtant elle aurait pu le faire aussi, et ainsi partager leurs pensées, si elle acceptait tout ce qu'il y avait en elle. Quelle tristesse, vraiment. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher d'elle encore davantage, établir une véritable connexion, mais il devait se contenter de répondre à des questions. Faire entendre sa voix, et espérer être entendu comme il voulait l'être. Et elle continuait ses questions...

-Le géostigma? Pourquoi?

-Kaa-san le veut, et il est plus facile à convaincre comme ça, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Convaincre de quoi? Il t'a promis quelque chose?

-Il m'a promis kaa-san.

La onee-san rangea la matéria en secouant la tête. Kadaj se sentait beaucoup mieux, la douleur n'était plus, et il s'assit en face d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Kaa-san a disparu dans le Cratère Nord il y a deux ans, dit-elle, il ne peut pas savoir où elle est...

-Il a les moyens de savoir.

-Quels moyens ? Il ne peut pas sentir la présence de kaa-san comme ça...

-Il la fait chercher.

-Je ne crois pas que ça donnera quelque chose, tu sais...

Expliquer. C'était difficile avec des mots uniquement. Expliquer qu'il savait que le Président cherchait kaa-san pour la lui enlever, et qu'il voulait garder un oeil sur lui. Expliquer pourquoi kaa-san voulait garder le contrôle sur un homme aussi puissant que lui dans le monde des humains, et en tirer tout ce qu'il pouvait, de gré ou de force. Expliquer à quel point il trouvait Rufus fascinant, lui et ses constants mensonges, et pourquoi il voulait rester près de lui.

-Tu devrais plutôt suivre ton coeur, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux, et la chercher par toi-même. Rufus est très fatigué...

-Tu crois que je ne la cherche pas moi-même ? s'indigna Kadaj.

-Si, bien sûr que je crois que tu la cherches, répondit-elle, et je crois que lorsqu'on désire vraiment quelque chose on finit par l'obtenir, alors fais preuve de persévérance et n'harcèle pas Rufus. Ça ne donnera rien de plus.

-Hm, ça me donne de la satisfaction.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et il sentit une pointe d'agacement lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

-De le harceler ?

-Oui !

Il lui fit un grand sourire, mais contrairement à l'effet espéré, son agacement ne diminua pas, au contraire. Elle soupira longuement.

-C'est un comportement de gamin, ça ! Tu ne voudrais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre à harceler ?

Kadaj se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança vers la onee-san, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient très proches, et qu'il puisse sentir sa respiration. Il aimait ses expressions, il voulait l'observer de près.

-Tu préfèrerais que ce soit toi ?

-Hé bien oui, je préfèrerais ! répondit-elle en lui souriant.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à le protéger ?

-Oui, de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme...

Coeur, âme, il ne comprenait pas, mais elle hochait de la tête, et il savait que c'était quelque chose d'important pour elle. Il sourit lui ausssi, et se laissa tomber sur ses cuisses. Elle le regarda d'un air surpris.

-T'es une gentille, alors !

Faire passer les autres avant soi, c'était ça être gentil, non ? Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais à la voir sourire, ça ne devait pas être si mauvais à ses yeux.

-Et moi je crois que t'es pas si méchant que ça non plus... Tu n'es qu'un gamin perdu...

En sentant les doigts de la onee-san caresser ses cheveux fins, Kadaj ne put retenir un ronronnement au fond de sa gorge. Apparemment, le son l'amusait, car elle se retenait de rire, Kadaj le sentait bien. Faire rire quelqu'un, c'était le rendre plus heureux, non ?

-On dirait qu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, et les Turks sont bel et bien partis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée ici... tu veux venir dans ma chambre ?

-Il y a ce grand truc confortable avec des draps dessus, dans ta chambre ?

-Un lit tu veux dire ? Oui, bien sûr... Allez, viens...

Elle se releva, et lui tendit la main. Il la saisit et se redressa à son tour, encore courbaturé mais bien content d'être capable de le faire si vite après avoir reçu une balle dans chaque genou quelques heures plus tôt. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

-Au fait, dit-elle, je m'appelle Victoria, mais tout le monde m'appelle Dolly.

-Moi c'est Kadaj, ou 1,1, c'est toi qui choisis, répondit-il tout naturellement.

-Je préfère Kadaj...

Un nom, pour se reconnaître, s'identifier... c'était bien humain tout cela, mais Kadaj s'avoua qu'il était soulagé de pouvoir distinguer cette onee-san des autres avec un nom. Elle était différente des autres, autant par le type de cellules de JENOVA qu'elle portait en elle, que par la façon dont elle le traitait. Et elle le faisait sourire.

La chambre où elle le conduisit avait des murs de verre, mais un grand lit au milieu, où il plongea, la faisant rire. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui dans le lit et tira les couvertures sur eux.

-Bonne nuit, alors !

-Bonne...

-Bonne nuit ! Ça veut dire que je te souhaite de bien dormir !

-Ça ne sert pas à grand chose de dormir, non ?

-Bah...

Kadaj sentit qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle abandonnait l'idée. Elle lui proposa de regarder la télé, mais il refusa. C'était trop plein d'images étranges et de mensonges. Elle lui parla alors un peu d'elle, de ses ennuis avec le Turk Tseng, du docteur Maboroshi à qui appartenait la clinique où ils se trouvaient (il avait l'air sympa, dommage pour lui et sa sécurité qu'il essaie de détruire les cellules de JENOVA), elle lui apprit même comment chanter (avec les abdominaux, apparemment, pourtant les cordes vocales sont dans la gorge, non ?) Mais au bout d'un moment, elle sembla épuisée.

-Tu veux dormir maintenant ? Ou bien sortir d'ici avant que les autres reviennent ? lui proposa-t-elle en baillant.

-Les scientifiques, les infirmières, les gardes, les Turks et compagnie... Moi je suis supposée être en observation, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a oubliée là...

-Tu aurais des ennuis à cause de moi ?

-Si tu pars ? J'en parlerai avec Netza'h... tu t'en vas alors ?

Kadaj regarda autour de lui, et se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Pas maintenant. Son corps avait encore besoin de récupérer, et l'énergie cellulaire qu'il échangeait avec Dolly-onee-san était trop agréable pour qu'il veuille s'en séparer maintenant. Alors il secoua la tête avant d'appuyer sa tête contre un oreiller.

-J'aurais voulu me poser pour la nuit, au moins...

-Alors on dort.

Et elle tira les couvertures sur eux, en ajoutant :

-J'espère que je pourrai voir Rufus demain...

-Il doit avoir très mal, murmura Kadaj.

-Je sais, et ça me rend malade de le savoir dans cet état. Je veux vite retourner près de lui, je lui ai promis...

-Hm... et tu feras quoi ?

-Je resterai à côté de lui, je resterai toujours à côté de lui à partir de maintenant.

Kadaj sentit une vague de bonheur envahir l'esprit de Dolly à cette idée. Un sentiment chaud et doux, un sentiment qui ne lui était pas inconnu...

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je veux au plus profond de moi.

-Et lui, c'est ce qu'il veut ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il était mien... alors je suppose que oui.

Kadaj se blottit contre Dolly. Il sentait son coeur battre, et les cellules de JENOVA parcourir son sang. C'était aussi agréable que de dormir avec Loz ou Yazoo, mais différent malgré tout.

-... les humains sont bizarres, finit-il par dire.

-Peut-être bien, au fond, répondit-elle d'une voix déjà à moitié endormie.

-Mais je suis content, quand je vais voir le Président, je vais aussi pouvoir voir onee-san !

-Tu nous embêteras pas trop, hm ?

Elle souriait, et il lui sourit en retour.

-Comment je vais m'amuser si je ne vous embête pas ?

Dolly se contenta de secouer la tête, avant de s'endormir pour de bon. Kadaj se gorgea de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien à travers sa combinaison de cuir, avant de tomber de sommeil. Il n'avait jamais conscience de s'endormir : le sommeil lui tombait dessus et l'assommait toujours d'un coup, le happant aussitôt. Et s'il rêvait, il l'oubliait aussitôt. Ainsi l'avait conçu kaa-san.


	19. Chapter 19

Se faire réveiller en se faisant secouer est une chose. Mais se faire réveiller en se faisant secouer par un Maboroshi complètement paniqué parce qu'on a un Kadaj endormi et blotti contre soi en est une autre...

-Victoria! murmurait Netza'h qui essayait de garder son calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, LUI???

-Bah, il dort...

Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée, ce qui expliquerait certainement son manque de réaction. Voyons, pas de quoi paniquer, c'est juste un fils de JENOVA en cavale qui dort dans mon lit (et qui a l'air particulièrement mignon en dormant, d'ailleurs), faut pas s'exciter... Mais Maboroshi n'avait pas l'air de partager cette opinion.

-Il peut pas rester ici, il est dangereux!

-Boah, ok alors... Kadaj, c'est l'heure de se réveiller!

Et elle le secoua, à la plus grande stupéfaction (et même à la plus grande horreur) de Maboroshi. Kadaj se réveilla d'un coup et frotta ses yeux avec ses poings.

-Mais je dormais pas...

-Moi j'appelle ça dormir, répliqua Dolly en s'étirant. Bon, c'est le moment de se sauver, maintenant!

-QUOI??? MAIS T'ES MALADE???

Apparemment, Maboroshi n'appréciait vraiment l'idée, mais c'est pas comme s'il pouvait retenir Kadaj ou Dolly non plus...

-Hm... mais je veux mon souba avant!

Dolly se tourna vers Maboroshi en lui faisant un sourire qui se voulait le plus encourageant possible.

-Va chercher son sabre, et il part tranquillement...

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, le Président va me massacrer...

Il partit néanmoins chercher l'arme de Kadaj, et revint deux minutes plus tard en courant, apportant l'arme dans son fourreau. Il le tendit à Kadaj, l'air vraiment pas trop assuré de ce qu'il faisait.

-Tout doux, hein?

Mais Kadaj prit son arme sans faire plus d'histoires, et se leva pour accrocher le fourreau dans son dos. Dolly retint un éclat de rire.

-On n'aura qu'à dire qu'il nous a assommés pour s'échapper, d'accord?

-Oh, je peux vraiment vous assommer? demanda Kadaj d'un ton innocent mais en esquissant un petit sourire maniaque.

-Ça sera pas la peine, répliqua Dolly en se levant aussi.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une porte de service menant à l'extérieur. Maboroshi les suivit en marmonnant, à une distance prudente, et chercha la clé pour déverrouiller la porte. Kadaj ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer les alentours d'un air curieux et intéressé.

-Et voilà, s'exclama Maboroshi en ouvrant finalement la porte. Et j'espère bien ne plus vous revoir ici! Il y a eu assez de casse comme ça!

-Ah au fait...

D'un geste trop rapide pour que l'oeil humain puisse le distinguer, Kadaj avait sorti son double sabre de son fourreau et l'avait placé juste sous la gorge de Maboroshi, qui se figea complètement.

-Tu ne devrais pas continuer tes recherches sur kaa-san, ce n'est pas trop gentil pour elle. Les Dieux Noirs par contre je m'en fous bien, tu peux faire ce que tu veux...

Dolly eut la puce à l'oreille. Les Dieux Noirs... Black God? Le projet scientifique de la Shin-Ra qu'avait subi Kael par le passé, le faisant beaucoup souffrir, lui et sa famille... Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi Maboroshi s'y intéressait, mais l'entendre ainsi de la bouche de Kadaj... c'était donc vrai? Mais Kadaj remettait déjà son souba dans son fourreau (Maboroshi avait l'air sur le point de s'écrouler de trouille), et il se tourna vers elle en lui souriant. Elle décida de ne pas poser de questions... pour l'instant.

-Ça y est, lui dit-elle, tu es libre, tu peux retourner chercher ta kaa-san maintenant, mais promets-moi de ne pas trop embêter Rufus, d'accord? Viens plutôt m'embêter moi!

-Je ne peux rien te promettre là-dessus, onee-san! À la prochaine!

Et il se sauva rapidement, disparaissant rapidement hors de leur champ de vision. Dolly avait la vague impression de libérer un papillon d'une cage...

-Bon, on a d'autres tests à faire, dit Maboroshi qui avait fini par se redresser.

-Quoi, c'était pas fini ces conneries?

-Oh non, avec la liste que nous a remis Tseng on en a encore pour deux bonnes journées...

Et dire qu'elle aurait bien voulu aller rapidement à Healin pour veiller sur Rufus... et retint un soupir fatigué et suivit Maboroshi malgré tout. Pas trop le choix si elle voulait revoir Rufus, de toute façon.

Et ainsi passèrent plusieurs jours, où Dolly réussit à ne pas devenir folle dans le labo. Maboroshi lui signa une autorisation de sortie, et lui remit une enveloppe scellée à remettre à Tseng : ses résultats. D'après le sourire qu'il lui fit, il se doutait bien que ça ne devait pas être trop mauvais. En tout cas elle avait hâte de revoir Rufus, plus que n'importe quoi au monde, et elle se précipita à Healin après un dernier salut en vitesse à Netza'h.

OoOoO

Le SOLDIER Kael marchait dans le couloir de la clinique de Healin, ne sachant pas encore très bien où était la chambre du Président. Il avait un rapport à lui remettre, mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu il était encore dans le coma...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il allait tourner un coin de couloir, quand une personne qu'il ne vit pas à temps apparut devant lui. Ils se cognèrent quelque peu, et Kael rattrapa la personne qui menaçait de tomber par la taille, par réflexe.

-Désolé, est-ce que ça va... Dolly?!

-Kael?!

Bon, une rencontre inattendue : alors qu'il allait voir le Président, il tombait sur la femme qu'il lui avait piqué. Hm, ce n'était peut-être pas si inattendu quand on y repensait... Il l'aida à se redresser, et la lâcha aussitôt. Elle avait l'air assez figée...

-Désolé, finit-il par dire, je ne regardais pas où j'allais... Tu accompagnes le Président?

-Je... j'allais le voir... Je rentre du labo, j'étais en observation... Et toi?

-Je reviens de Nibelheim, comme c'était une mission qu'il m'a remise personnellement je viens lui remettre mon rapport.

-Ah, répondit-elle en baissant la tête, probablement mal à l'aise. On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux...

Il accepta l'offre, ne serait-ce que pour savoir où était la fameuse chambre du Président, bien que lui aussi fut assez mal à l'aise. Il la suivit donc dans les couloirs, sans rien dire, jusqu'à parvenir à une chambre au bout d'un couloir. Elle frappa doucement avant d'entrer.

À l'intérieur, il y avait le Président qui était toujours plongé dans le coma tel qu'indiqué par le bipbip des appareils à côté de lui, et le Turk Reno les pieds appuyés sur le matelas et les mains derrière sa tête, qui se réveillait en sursaut de sa sieste. Dolly entra en soupirant.

-Reno, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Bah je le surveille, c'est mon job, pourquoi?

Dolly lui poussa les pieds du matelas et lui pointa la porte.

-Alors va le surveiller dans le couloir, je suis là maintenant, allez ouste!

Le Turk aux cheveux rouges eut un sourire malicieux, mais il se releva quand même.

-C'est pas supposé être une raison de plus pour le surveiller, ça? répliqua-t-il.

-Je vais pas le violer pendant qu'il est inconscient, quand même...

Dolly s'approcha du Président et s'assit sur son matelas, lui caressant le visage et replaçant ses cheveux avant de lui prendre la main. Le malaise de Kael s'accrut et il détourna le regard, mais au moment où il se tournait vers la porte en disant qu'il reviendrait plus tard, Reno la lui ferma au nez.

-Tu peux rester, Kael, assieds-toi...

Bon, demandé si gentiment... Il prit une chaise dans un coin, de l'autre côté du lit, pour être face à Dolly. Même s'il aurait bien voulu éviter de trop la regarder en cet instant. C'était difficile pour lui, de voir dans un tel état un homme qu'il respectait jusqu'à avoir cru l'aimer il y a un certain temps, et une femme merveilleuse qu'il avait aussi aimé et qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui mais s'occupait plutôt de l'homme malade. Mais il devait prendre sur lui et accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient, non? Il respectait toujours autant le Président, et Dolly était toujours une femme aussi charmante, après tout. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur en vouloir.

Kael et Dolly entamèrent donc doucement la conversation. Il parla de sa dernière mission à Nibelheim, qui s'était passée sans trop d'anicroches, et elle lui parla de son passage au labo. Pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse après les expériences qu'elle avait subi... lui aussi avait dû passer ce genre de tests, lorsqu'il était entré dans le SOLDIER après avoir subi le Projet Black God...

-Fais attention à toi, dit soudainement Dolly, je crois que Maboroshi en a après toi et qu'il veut remettre le Projet Black God à jour...

Le SOLDIER ne put s'empêcher de se redresser brusquement.

-QUOI? Mais c'est insensé!

Black God : devenir plus fort, ou plus rapide, ou plus résistant, en acquérant directement le pouvoir des matérias. Un rêve pour la Shin-Ra à l'époque qui ne voulait que renforcer ses SOLDIERs. Mais à quel prix : il fallait prendre les sujet à très bas âge et leur administrer un traitement très douloureux. Certains en mouraient, d'autres s'étaient changés en monstres... Kael ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, et il guérissait à une vitesse phénoménale, un pouvoir assez pratique quand on est SOLDIER. Mais il n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir, et il refusait de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Je sais, dit Dolly en essayant de le calmer, ce n'est peut-être pas ça, mais j'ai vu des dossiers secrets de Black God sur son bureau, et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il était à Junon pour toi, heureusement que tu étais à Nibelheim...

-Merde... manquait plus que ça...

Kael se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains. Il entendit Dolly se lever, et elle fit le tour du lit pour s'agenouiller devant lui en lui prenant doucement les mains.

-Je ne lui parlerai jamais de quoi que ce soit à propos de toi et de ce que je sais, je te le promets. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider...

-Non... ça ira...

Il vit qu'elle allait insister, mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, un léger gémissement se fit entendre. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le lit du Président, qui avait tourné la tête sur le côté. Dolly se précipita vers lui, et Kael resta assis en silence, la regardant un peu tristement.

-Rufus? Tu m'entends? C'est moi, c'est Dolly, je suis près de toi comme promis...

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne bougea plus, mais sa respiration avait changé, ainsi que le rythme des bip-bip sur les appareils. Il devait dormir, ce qui était déjà mieux que le coma dans lequel il avait été plongé...

-Ça devrait aller, maintenant...

Et elle reprit sa place sur le bord du lit, serrant à nouveau sa main. Kael retint difficilement un soupir, et se releva.

-Je crois que je vais revenir plus tard, quand le Président sera réveillé pour de bon, dit-il.

Dolly avait baissé les yeux, tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Il hésita un peu, puis il la salua avant de quitter la pièce. Toutes sortes de pensées remuaient dans son esprit. Le Président et Dolly, Black God... et ce qu'il devrait faire.

* * *

J'espère que je me suis pas trop plantée avec Black God... ça fait tellement longtemps tout ça...


	20. Chapter 20

Miou miou miou... faudrait que je décolle de cet ordi, moi...

* * *

Rufus Shin-Ra finit par ouvrir les yeux. Sa conscience lui était revenue peu à peu dans son sommeil, par contre il se sentait très engourdi, et il avait de la difficulté à bouger. Il remarqua néanmoins Dolly qui s'était endormie roulée en boule à ses côtés, et il sourit doucement. Il souleva son bras, qui lui semblait particulièrement lourd, et alla caresser la tête de celle-ci, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Ses pensées se remettaient lentement en place, et il ne se sentait pas la force d'en faire davantage.

Ainsi lorsque Kael vint le voir pour lui remettre son rapport de mission, il lui dit de revenir plus tard. Il valait mieux avoir toutes ses capacités pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, Rufus articula lentement, en ayant tourné la tête vers lui au prix de coûteux efforts :

-Fais attention à toi, hm?

-Oui, monsieur le Président, répondit Kael en lui faisant un salut militaire.

Dolly dormait toujours, et Rufus resta plongé dans ses pensées encore un bon moment. Il lui caressait toujours les cheveux, les sentant à peine sous ses doigts engourdis, lorsqu'il sentit, au bout d'une demie-heure, qu'elle remuait.

-Tu es réveillé! s'exclama-t-elle. Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué!

Elle se jeta à son cou et le serra contre elle. Rufus n'avait même pas la force de réagir, et il dit d'une voix faible :

-Pas trop fort... s'il te plaît...

Le relâchant aussitôt, elle alla plutôt gentiment s'assoir sur le bord du lit, le dévorant des yeux. Il lui sourit de son mieux.

-Je suis content de te revoir...

-Moi aussi, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un large sourire.

Un doux moment de silence passa où ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Il s'est passé des choses pendant ton traitement, tu sais...

-Ah bon?

-Pendant que tu étais dans la cuve, il y a eu une attaque, par un certain Kadaj... On a réussi à le maîtriser, mais il a réussi à m'assommer avec son pouvoir. Après je me suis réveillée toute seule... et puis j'ai eu toutes sortes de tests pendant des jours, regarde!

Elle lui tendit ses avant-bras couverts de bandages. Il baissa le regard, avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Ça a fait mal?

-Un peu, la chair est à vif, on m'a prélevé des tissus, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que Hojo m'a fait! Enfin, le truc qui m'a vexée, c'est que Tseng et tout le monde s'est barré, je me suis retrouvée toute seule sur place... Et puis de toute façon il s'est enfui le Kadaj...

-Pas étonnant...

Il ne s'attendait pas à du grabuge lors de son traitement, mais si les choses n'avaient pas trop mal tourné, tant mieux. Kadaj était si imprévisible...

-Tu te sens comment? demanda Dolly en se penchant sur lui.

-Ralenti, répondit-il.

Dolly rit, avant de l'embrasser sur le front, puis de lui annoncer qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Il l'attendit patiemment, en se disant qu'elle avait bien de l'énergie pour eux deux...

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était vêtue d'un débardeur de nuit à motifs de cerises, avec la petite culottes avec cerises sur le derrière assortie. Encore une fois, Rufus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-... joli.

-Merci, répondit-elle d'un ton dégagé, c'est la première fois que je le mets. Tu veux faire quelque chose? Boire, manger, te reposer?

-En tout cas je ne veux pas dormir, répondit-il.

-Est-ce que tu as faim, au moins? Tu n'as rien avalé depuis des jours...

-Je me sens juste engourdi.

-J'ai une idée dans ce cas!

Elle tamisa les lumières, avant de fouiller dans un tiroir et d'en sortir de l'huile à massage. Elle ouvrit la chemise d'hôpital de Rufus et y versa quelques gouttes d'huile odorante, commençant à masser ses pectoraux, puis ses épaules. Il se laissa faire; il ne sentait pas grand chose, mais l'air de Dolly était suffisant pour lui faire du bien. Elle lui massa aussi les jambes, des mollets jusqu'au haut des cuisses.

-Peut-être que les sources thermales te feraient du bien, aussi, dit-elle en refermant le flacon d'huile, retournant s'asseoir auprès de lui.

-Je n'ai pas envie de remettre les pieds à Wutai...

-Qui a parlé de Wutai? Il y a des sources ici à Healin! Tu n'as jamais fait attention?

-Les malades atteints du géostigma ne peuvent pas y aller, répliqua Rufus, l'eau serait infectée, et sale... À Wutai elles sont privées, je pourrais y aller, mais je n'y serais pas le bienvenu.

Dolly soupira, visiblement déçue, puis elle prit la télécommande et alluma la télé, zappant jusqu'à un film d'horreur. Rufus lui tendit un bras encore lourd, et elle alla se blottir contre lui en caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu en faire davantage, mais dans son état...

-C'était long et froid sans toi, finit-il par dire.

-Ça me fait si mal de te voir dans cet état et d'être impuissante...

-Au moins je guéris, non? Il faut croire que ça marche, si Kadaj s'en inquiète...

-Je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille et de venir se défouler sur moi, plutôt.

-C'est de moi dont il a besoin, il viendra forcément me voir.

-Mais il ne te fera pas de mal, car je suis là pour te protéger!

Elle se serra encore davantage contre lui, dans un geste protecteur, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Il ne me tuera pas, il crois qu'il n'en tirera pas d'avantage.

-Oui, je sais, j'ai parlé avec lui pendant un moment...

Rufus se demanda si l'évasion de Kadaj n'avait pas été facilitée par Dolly, mais il se dit qu'il n'irait pas regarder les vidéos de surveillance. Et il valait mieux qu'ils soient en bons termes, l'inverse pouvant être très dangereux...

On frappa à la porte. Ce fut Tseng qui entra, et salua son Président.

-Bonjour monsieur, je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes à nouveau conscient... Et vous êtes déjà là, vous? ajouta-t-il en regardant Dolly.

-J'ai apporté les papiers de la clinique, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elena me les a bien remis, mais vous ne devriez pas fatiguer le Président comme ça en vous collant à lui comme une sangsue.

-Tseng... tu veux bien ne pas m'ennuyer? dit lassement Rufus.

-Bien sûr, monsieur. Souhaitez-vous manger un peu?

-Un peu, s'il le faut.

-Très bien, je vais donner des ordres aux cuisines. Reposez-vous en attendant.

Et il quitta la pièce, après un léger salut militaire. Comparé aux dernières fois il avait presque l'air de bonne humeur... malgré tout, Dolly ne digérait pas trop le commentaire qu'il lui avait fait.

-... sangsue?

-Un peu plus et je le croirais jaloux, dit Rufus en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas vrai, mais en se disant que ça allait faire rire Dolly.

-Oui, je suis sûre qu'il en a après toi! s'exclama-t-elle, le prenant au sérieux. Ça peut être que ça!

-Pourtant, les choses ont l'air d'évoluer un peu avec Elena... j'ai entendu qu'il était sorti avec elle deux ou trois fois...

-Hm... mais c'est compliqué les sentiments, déclara Dolly. Dis, Rufus...?

-Oui?

-Tu as eu des aventures depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vus?

Comme s'il en avait eu le temps ou la force! Il retint un soupir exaspéré, et lui répondit doucement :

-Non, pourquoi?

-Comme ça, pour rien... et ça t'est arrivé de penser à moi?

-Souvent, quand je n'étais pas occupé.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu te disais dans ces moment-là? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-« Je veux me faire kidnappeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer... »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Bien sûr, Rufus avait pensé à un tas d'autres choses durant cette période-là, à son corps contre le sien lorsqu'il se sentait en manque, ou à son rire et à sa belle voix lorsqu'elle chantait, quand il se sentait seul. Mais tout ça, c'était bien parce qu'il voulait se faire kidnapper, non? Et la revoir, et faire toutes ces choses avec elle et bien plus. Alors il était si content de l'avoir à ses côtés...

-Moi aussi j'avais envie que tu viennes me kidnapper, dit-elle lorsque son rire se fut calmé. J'espérais secrètement...

-Ça aurait été trop facile.

-De me kidnapper? Pourquoi?

-Tu oublies que j'ai une armée à mon service...

-C'est de la triche!

Elle s'allongea à nouveau contre lui, un peu boudeuse. Il lui caressa les épaules de sa main qui devenait peu à peu de moins en moins lourde. Elle finit par poser une nouvelle question, d'une voix un peu timide.

-Dis, Ru... tu voudras bien des enfants un jour?

Tiens, « Ru », c'était nouveau comme surnom... il se secoua pour se concentrer et répondre à la question, après s'être blotti dans le cou de Dolly.

-Il faudra bien un petit Shin-Ra ou deux pour continuer la lignée... Mais personnellement j'aimerais mieux une fille.

-J'aimerais assez un de chaque en fait...

-Mais pas maintenant.

-Non, c'est pas trop le moment, en effet.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il discuterait sérieusement à ce sujet avec une femme quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait bien rigolé. Mais maintenant... s'il n'était pas atteint du géostigma, il serait peut-être en train de lui faire l'amour, encore et encore, et peut-être qu'un enfant naîtrait, et qu'il pourrait être le père d'une famille heureuse, puisqu'il n'avait jamais pu en avoir une lorsqu'il était le fils...

Il écrasa sa tête dans les coussins, après avoir pris la télcommande pour zapper un peu à la télé, sans rien y trouver d'intéressant. Dolly sortit du lit en baillant, et sortit un document de son sac : probablement des papiers pour la gestion de son lub qui ouvrirait bientôt...

-Désolé, dit Rufus à mi-voix, je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie dans les prochains jours...

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu es là pour te reposer, profites-en. Au fait, il y a l'inauguration du monument du Météore la semaine prochaine...

-Fauteuil, cape, les Turks et sécurité au maximum.

-C'est moi qui chanterai l'hymne, Reeve m'a choisie... tu verrais quele couleur pour ma robe, je veux que ça te plaise!

Il réfléchit quelques instants en la regardant fixement avant de répondre.

-Hm... vert.

-D'accord, j'irai m'acheter une belle robe verte alors. De toute façon je dois aller à Midgar pour la répétition...

-Et... quelque chose d'argenté dans tes cheveux., ajouta Rufus, la fixant toujours.

-Je demanderai à Dajim alors!

Elle ferma soudainement son classeur et se redressa.

-J'ai envie de faire des courses, tiens!

-Maintenant?

-Il n'est pas très tard, et j'ai envie de t'acheter des trucs pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas... tu vas voir, je vais te ramener des trucs rigolos! Je ne partirai que pour deux-trois heures vite fait à Kalm. Je peux emmener un Turk avec moi?

-Bien sûr, ça ne dérange pas, et tu prendras la voiture que tu veux, ils pourront te conduire.

Dolly s'habilla donc rapidement et prit son sac, se précipitant hors de la chambre après un dernier baiser à Rufus. Il ferma la télé, décidé à se reposer, jusqu'à ce que Tseng revienne quelques minutes plus tard avec son repas.

-Je suppose que c'est normal que j'aie vu passer deux furies, l'une rousse, et l'autre blonde et en costume de Turk et qui fonçaient vers la sortie? demanda le wutaien d'un ton relativement léger.

-Quand il est question de magasins, répondit Rufus d'un ton proverbial, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre les femmes.

-Je crois aussi, répondit Tseng en lui remettant son repas. Bon appétit!

Et Rufus se mit à manger à petites bouchées – même s'il avait faim, son estomac était trop noué après ses passages dans le coma pour qu'il puisse s'empiffrer. Se reposer... alors qu'il aurait bien voulu courir un peu partout, lui aussi...


	21. Chapter 21

Lorsque Dolly vint à la salle des Turks en demandant si l'un d'entre eux pouvait l'accompagner pour du shopping, Elena se redressa aussitôt, de petites étoiles dans les yeux. Et lorsque Reno voulut se proposer, elle le mordit aussitôt. Il la poussa alors vers Dolly, qui l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna derrière elle. Du shopping, du shopping, du shopping, ça faisait tellement longtemps!

Elles tornadèrent jusqu'à la sortie, croisant Tseng au passage, avant d'arriver jusqu'au parking. Dolly demanda s'il valait mieux y aller en moto ou en voiture.

-Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez acheter...

-Mieux vaut la voiture alors, mais je n'ai pas de clés...

Elena ricana en exhibant la clé passe-partout pour tous les véhicules manufacturés par la Shin-Ra exclusif aux Turks. Comme quoi des fois ça vaut la peine de faire un boulot de fou... Dolly poussa un cri de joie, et chercha partout autout jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la plus belle voiture du parking et la pointe.

-C'est la voiture du Président, dit Elena en se mordant les lèvres, souriante.

-Bah, on va faire des courses présidentielles! pouffa Dolly.

La Turk blonde, qui n'attendait qu'une raison pour sauter sur la zolie voiture, déverrouilla les portes et s'assit au volant. En faisant tourner la clé dans le contact, le moteur rugit avec puissance.

-Je me sens presque comme un mâle au volant de ce bijou...

-On vaut mieux que des mâles! Allez, fonce!

Dolly trouva le bouton du toit ouvrant, et en se tournant derrière elle, elle vit Tseng qui les observait d'un air sévère à l'entrée de la clinique. Elle lui fit un petit salut, avant de se renfoncer dans son siège, tirée par Elena qui put alors faire foncer le bolide.

-Ah non, je vais encore me faire engueuler... vous pourrez dire quelque chose au Président?

-Oui bien sûr, je lui dirai que c'était ma faute, Tseng le croira certainement de toute façon... Au fait tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais?

-Je peux...

-Je préfère autant.

Les habitudes professionnelles ne se perdent pas aussi facilement, se dit Elena, mais elle percevait déjà Dolly comme une copine plus qu'autre chose, alors c'était probablement mieux comme ça...

-Ça fonce vraiment, ce bolide. On va être vite arrivées, fit remarquer Dolly au bout d'un moment en replaçant ses cheveux au vent.

Elena regarda le compteur de vitesse et siffla.

-Wow, ça peut vraiment aller jusque là?

Elle eut envie de peser sur l'accélérateur pour tenter de voir ce que ça faisait de rouler au quadruple de la vitesse légalement autorisée, mais Dolly dut sentir son envie car elle lui dit :

-Il faudrait quand même éviter de la planter dans le décor...

Elena s'en tint donc simplement au double de la vitesse légale – en faire moins aurait été une insulte à tous les mécaniciens et ingénieurs qui ont travaillé à la conception du moteur de ce bolide. Dolly alluma la radio, et chantonna pendant un moment sur le pop biatch qui y jouait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande très soudainement et d'un ton très léger :

-Au fait Elena, il y a quelque chose entre Tseng et toi?

La Turk rougit instantanément et très animesquement et se renfonça dans son siège, très très très gênée qu'on lui pose la question.

-Ben... il m'a déjà invitée au resto... et on s'est un peu embrassés... mais ça n'avance pas plus que ça...

Ouvrons ici une parenthèse pour décrire les dites sorties au resto et embrassades qui faisaient tant rougir Elena. Tout d'abord, les sorties, au nombre de trois exactement. Leurs deux premières sorties se passaient bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient interrompues par des appels pour des missions urgentes. (Putain de boulot de fous.) La dernière s'était bien passée et sans interruption... mais au moment où Tseng allait l'embrasser, elle avait complètement paniqué et s'était enfuie comme une vraie conne. Cela c'était passé il y a quatre mois déjà, et elle s'en tapait encore la tête sur les murs. De là son grand embarras. Sinon, leurs quelques baisers avaient été échangés dans des circonstances plutôt difficiles, quand l'un ou l'autre avait risqué sa vie en mission et était miraculeusement revenu en vie, parfois blessé. Mais quelque chose de fait sous le coup de l'émotion subite et du soulagement, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un vrai baiser d'amour... Et ainsi la situation entre eux n'était pas plus avancée que ça : il se « passait quelque chose », c'était clair, sinon il n'aurait pas accepté les petites marques d'affection qu'elle lui laissait parfois, mais le pas restait à franchir...

Fermons maintenant la parenthèse et écoutons ce que Dolly, qui ne savait rien de tout cela, avait à dire sur le sujet :

-Tss, ce mec mérite une paire de baffes! Tu devrais réserver une table dans un hôtel, et après tu le montes dans la chambre et tu lui sors le grand jeu!

-Mais... non...!

La pauvre Elena se renfonçait dangereusement dans son siège, et elle voyait à peine la route devant elle. Dolly la prit par le bras pour la redresser en rigolant.

-Mais si! Et attention au siège, tu vas le défoncer comme ça!

-Mais je ne peux pas, marmonna Elena d'une toute petite voix en regardant bien la route devant elle.

-Mais pourquoi?

-C'est le patron... et puis je n'ai jamais... je ne sais pas comment je pourrais... et puis ce n'est pas mon genre de...

-Et moi alors? répliqua Dolly. Tu trouves pas ça ridicule, Rufus et moi comme couple? Le Président avec un clône! Allez, je peux même arranger le coup entre vous deux si tu veux...

-... Tseng, laisser arranger quelque chose par v... par toi?

-On ne sait jamais, répondit la rousse en esquissant un sourire du coin des lèvres. Tiens, on est déjà arrivées à Kalm!

-Cette voiture fait presque peur, dit Elena en ralentissant un peu.

-On va se faire remarquer avec cette bagnole, je connais du monde ici, et il y a ma famille... Enfin, gare-toi sur la grande place, là-bas.

Et Elena se gara au milieu de la « grande place là-bas », non sans faire crisser les pneus de la voiture en freinant d'un coup sec, c'était trop tentant. Effectivement, Dolly se fit remarquer lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, des murmures de villageois se faisant entendre partout autour. Elena sortit à son tour, provoquant de nouveaux murmures. Bah quoi, c'est juste une fille du village et une Turk qui sortent d'une voiture de luxe pour faire des emplettes, vous pouvez circuler...

-Alors on va où? demanda Elena dont le regard se promenait sur les différentes boutiques autour.

Dolly la tira par le bras dans l'allée marchande, et l'entraîna devant une boutique avec une enseigne rose et des néons en forme de coeur, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-D'abord au sex-shop!

-Hein? Quoi? Mais mais mais...

-Mais quoi? Pas de mais!

Et Elena se fit entraîner dans la boutique érotique, ou plutôt tirée de force par le bras. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit que ce n'était pas un endroit trop louche et crasseux comme elle s'imaginait les sex-shops, mais plutôt un endroit mignon, surtout destiné aux femmes ou aux couples. Dolly l'entraîna dans le rayon cosplay et lui mit une paire d'oreilles de chat sur la tête, avant d'en mettre une autre paire sur la sienne.

-Ah, c'est bien qu'ils en aient, Rufus aime bien ça...

La Turk blonde se dit que son patron avait de drôle de goûts, et elle se demanda soudainement si Tseng aimerait ça... et elle rerougit profondément en allant ricaner dans un coin. Finalement Dolly passa par tous les rayons, de ceux des aphrodisiaques à ceux des toys en passant par le bondage et BDSM. Elena, un peu traumatisée, s'était accrochée à son bras, en espérant que le calvaire finirait bientôt. Et après son passage à la caisse, Dolly lui remit un petit sac de « surprises » pour elle.

-C'est quoi au juste? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension, n'osant jeter un coup d'oeil.

-Les oreilles de chat de tout à l'heure, et puis des bonbons qui rendent tout calin!

Un peu assommée, Elena se laissa entraîner jusqu'à une boutique de jouets, où Dolly prit plusieurs peluches et un magnifique jeu d'échecs avec des SOLDIERs de plomb.

-Vous avez de l'argent vous, fit remarquer Elena lorsque Dolly passa à la caisse avec son tas de jouets. C'est payant d'être chanteuse, finalement?

-Non, je suis en train d'achever de vider mon compte en banque, je suis presque ruinée! Il va être temps que mon club ouvre... enfin, je demanderai à mon agent s'il n'y a pas deux ou trois soirées que je puisse animer à Midgar pour gagner un peu de sous en attendant...

-Si vous avez de la chance, le Président vous laissera peut-être sa carte...

L'idée de cette carte présidentielle merveilleuse, qu'elle n'avait vue qu'en de brèves et rares occasions, la laissa rêveuse pendant quelques instants. Le genre de carte qui pouvait acheter un continent au complet... Mais Dolly secoua la tête d'un air obstiné.

-Non, je ne veux pas de son argent, je gagne ma vie moi-même, c'est un principe.

Elle donna à Elena une peluche de mog, et la blonde sourit en la regardant.

-C'est probablement mieux comme ça... mais si vous faites des courses pour lui...

-Je peux bien le gâter un peu, c'est pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas dans cet affreux hôpital.

-Il ne faut pas trop le fatiguer non plus, dit Elena en regardant le sac du sex-shop avec de gros yeux.

-Heu, non, ça c'est pour plus tard... voyons!

Et Dolly l'entraîna à nouveau derrière elle. Les deux filles dévalisèrent les boutiques de vêtements (Elena s'acheta même quelques morceaux pour elle, sur les conseils de Dolly), et elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien des missions de ce genre à tous les jours, même si c'était fatiguant de porter les sacs...

OoOoO

De retour à Healin très rapidement grâce à la super bagnole de Rufus (pourquoi il s'emmerdait avec des limousines et des hélicos quand il avait ce bijou?), Dolly vit que Tseng les attendait à l'entrée de la clinique. Elena gara sagement la voiture, et comme elle semblait hésiter à ouvrir sa portière, craignant probablement la réaction de son patron. Dolly décida de prendre les devants, et elle sortit de la voiture en s'exclamant bien haut :

-Ah, elle est terrible cette voiture! J'ai bien fait de forcer la main d'Elena pour qu'on la prenne, et dire qu'elle insistait pour qu'on prenne cette horreur là-bas...

Et elle pointa la voiture des Turks un peu plus loin. Tseng, qui s'était approché, fronça les sourcils.

-C'est vous qui avez eu la brillante idée de prendre la voiture du Président?

-Oh, c'est la voiture du Président? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus innocente.

Elena sortit finalement de la bagnole, le teint assez rouge. Tseng voulut dire quelque chose, mais Dolly lui fourra une peluche de tomberry entre les mains.

-Je vous ai acheté un cadeau, il est mignon, non? Il vous ressemble...

Le chef des Turks soupira d'impuissance et s'éloigna, sa peluche en mains, alors qu'Elena s'efforçait très difficilement de ne pas rire. Dolly récupéra ses sacs dans le coffre de la voiture.

-Fiou... on l'a échappé belle...

-Moui, mais j'ai quand même peur de me prendre une douche froide plus tard, se lamenta Elena qui prenait ses propres sacs au passage.

-Faites-lui un dessert, ça ira tout de suite mieux! Au fait Elena, je peux vous demander un dernier service : est-ce que vous pourriez ramener Darken à la chambre de Rufus maintenant qu'il est réveillé?

-Ok, je vais essayer de faire vite, je vais juste porter mes sacs dans mon casier avant... en espérant que ça entre...

Et les deux filles se séparèrent en échangeant un dernier salut. Dolly finit par revenir à la chambre de Rufus, non sans peine à cause de tous ses sacs. Le Président était réveillé et regardait tranquillement la télé; il avait l'air bien content de la voir revenir, et beaucoup moins « ralenti » que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle lui montra ses divers achats, mais il semblait plus intéressé par elle que par ce qu'elle lui montrait... Elle évita tout de même le sac du sex-shop, se contentant d'y prendre les oreilles de chat pour les mettre sur sa tête rousse.

-Ça te rappelle des souvenirs? demanda-t-elle en se collant contre lui.

-Haha... ce n'est quand même pas si loin, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-C'est vrai, mais tout ça me semble si lointain... tout est allé si vite...

-C'est vrai...

Elle sentit les bras de Rufus se serrer autour d'elle, et elle soupira de bien-être, respirant l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et parce qu'elle était si bien dans ses bras, elle finit par lui murmurer à l'oreille ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis un moment déjà.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Dolly se redressa un peu, étouffant un sanglot, mais lui faisant le plus beau des sourires. Il la regardait fixement dans les yeux.

-C'est la première fois que je le dis, tu sais, dit-elle, et c'est aussi la première fois que je l'entends...

-Je sais.

Incapable d'en dire davantage, elle se serra à nouveau contre lui, et il lui embrassa le front.

-On a dû te le dire souvent avant moi...

-Ma mère... et des fans enragées...

-Ça doit faire peur, ça, pouffa Dolly.

-Assez oui...

-Si j'en prends une à essayer de t'agresser, je lui bouffe les entrailles!

-Ne t'en fais pas, les Turks sont là pour me protéger des fans enragées... entre autres.

-Ooooh, en passant : Elena a acheté des trucs pour séduire Tseng, j'espère que ça va marcher!

-Quel genre de trucs?

-Des fringues et des trucs au sex-shop...

-Par Odin, si jamais elle se décoince avec des trucs de sex-shop, il faudra filmer ça!

-Je lui ai donné des conseils, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra que je filme, quand même! Par contre j'ai aussi acheté des trucs pour nous, quand ça ira mieux, bien sûr...

-Oui, à utiliser avec modération, j'ai dit à Tseng que je serais sage, et je n'ai pas envie d'être à moitié mort comme la dernière fois!

-C'était à cause de moi? s'étonna Dolly, soudainement mal à l'aise..

-En bonne partie, oui...

-C'est de ma faute si tu te sens mal...

Dolly alla cacher le sac du sex-shop bien loin au fond de l'armoire, les oreilles de chat aussi, tirant une tête d'enterrement. L'entendre comme ça la faisait beaucoup culpabiliser, soudainement...

-Si on est sages, je ne me sentirai pas mal, voyons.

-D'accord, je te promets de ne plus t'embêter! Et puis Tseng a probablement raison, ma proximité pourrait te donner une crise...

Elle prit son oreiller et des draps, et commença à s'installer sur le divan dans le coin. Si c'était pour le rendre encore plus malade qu'il ne l'était, il valait mieux ne pas rester trop près de lui, même si elle l'aimait tant... Mais Rufus s'exclama, d'un ton dépité :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi?

-J'aimerais bien... mais le médecin a dit que tu devais reprendre des forces, non?

-... mais je dormirai mieux si tu es à mes côtés...

Il avait baissé la tête; apparemment, il ne pensait qu'à dormir, et voulait le faire avec elle. Elle s'en voulut et ramena aussitôt son oreiller et son postérieur dans le lit de Rufus.

-D'accord mon amour, excuse-moi... Tu dois te dire que je ne suis pas très nette par moments...

-Je me dis que je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes, répliqua-t-il, mais ça ne fait rien, je t'aime quand même!

Elle l'embrassa, ayant retrouvé le sourire. Puis, regardant l'heure, elle se dit qu'il était temps de servir le repas du soir.

-Je vais aller te faire à manger, lui dit-elle en se relevant, et je vais aller chercher Darken en même temps, d'accord?

-Merci... quelque chose de léger d'accord?

-D'accord. Je reviens vite!

Dolly alla d'abord à l'extérieur, appellant Dark Nation, qui finit par revenir en traînant Elena au bout de sa laisse. La Turk se redressa lorsque la panthère s'arrêta devant Dolly, et s'épousseta en pleurnichant.

-Fallait pas l'appeller comme ça...

-Désolée, et merci pour le dérangement, Elena! dit Dolly en se penchant pour détacher et caliner la panthère. Au fait je vais aller faire un repas pour Rufus, là... Tu veux que je vous fasse des crèmes brûlées?

-Ça serait super, je ne sais pas si le patron va en prendre...

-Je vais en faire quand même!

Dolly se redressa et appela la panthère, qui la suivit docilement. Elena partit dans la direction opposée, en disant :

-Bon, j'ai fini ma journée, moi... je vais prendre une bonne douche, et je vais traîner dans la salle des Turks, j'attends cette crème brûlée, moi!

-Promis!

Et ainsi Dolly terrifia les employés des cuisines en y emmenant Dark Nation, et put cuisiner tranquillement divers petits plats pour Rufus, et des crèmes brûlées pour les Turks. Tout en donnant quelques bouts de viande crue à la panthère qui ronronnait bruyamment à ses pieds. Le genre d'activité qui détend bien après une journée shopping, quoi...

OoOoO

Le chef des Turks soupira encore une fois devant sa peluche de tomberry, avant de se replonger dans le rapport du docteur Maboroshi sur Dolly. Apparemment, les risques d'une manifestation de JENOVA étaient mineurs, voire bénins, et il n'y avait pas grand chose à craindre d'elle à moins que Kadaj ou un autre clône très puissant s'en mêle. Elle avait quelques crises, mais rien qu'elle ne puisse contrôler ou qui mette la vie du Président en danger. Bref, elle pourrait rester auprès du Président Shin-Ra et il n'aurait plus qu'à se la fermer.

Elena finit par entrer dans la pièce, et Tseng la regarda brièvement par-dessus son rapport. Il n'y avait qu'eux ici, Reno et Rude étaient partis en surveillance pour la soirée... Elena dut s'en rendre compte, car elle dit nerveusement.

-Euh... je vais prendre une douche!

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il décida de l'appeller avant qu'elle ne se sauve.

-Elena?

-Oui???

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, en continuant de lire – ou plutôt de contempler – le fameux rapport de Maboroshi. De son côté, Elena avait l'air de se débattre avec le cadenas de son casier. Pasionnant tout ça.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir?

La porte du casier d'Elena s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, en manquant de peu Elena elle-même, qui s'était complètement figée. Tseng continuait de fixer son merveilleux rapport.

-... Rien, pourquoi?

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille dîner à Kalm?

-... Ça serait bien, oui...

On frappa alors à la porte, ce qui les fit sursauter vivement tous les deux. Elena, qui était déjà debout, alla ouvrir à Victoria, qui lui apportait un plateau de nourriture et lui murmurait des trucs à l'oreille d'un air surexcité. Avait-elle entendu...?

-Voilà, bon appétit, et bonne soirée! finit-elle par dire à voix haute avant de les laisser.

Elena, dont le teint avait viré au rouge cerise bien mûre, déposa une crème brûlée sur le bureau de Tseng et mit les autres dans leur petit frigo.

-Je... je vais aller me doucher, annonça-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse en retournant prendre de quoi se changer dans son casier.

-D'accord, je vais t'attendre, répondit-il en rougissant un peu.

Bon, finalement, il avait osé la réinviter. Il passa un coup de fil à cette auberge de Kalm pour réserver une place, abandonnant finalement son rapport dont il avait relu la même ligne au moins vingt fois. Il ne se sentait plus capable de se concentrer sur grand chose, de toute façon. Puis il se décida à goûter cette crème brûlée faite par Victoria. Pas trop mauvais...

* * *

Je vais avoir bien du plaisir à écrire la suite, je le sens... ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, déjà...


	22. Chapter 22

Dolly revint dans la chambre de Rufus avec un plateau de nourriture pour lui, et un grand sourire aux lèvres. En allant porter les desserts qu'elle avait préparé pour les Turks, elle avait entendu, de derrière la porte, Tseng qui invitait Elena au resto. Elle avait donné ses encouragements à Elena (« Ce soir c'est le grand soir, ma poule, tu lui sors le grand jeu! Et c'est aussi un ordre de Rufus! »), et elle espérait très fort que ça marche. Autant pour la petite Elena qui avait l'air un peu désespérée, que pour Tseng, ça le rendrait peut-être un peu plus aimable... ainsi, en entrant avec Dark Nation dans la chambre de Rufus, elle lui annonça :

-Tseng et Elena, c'est du tout cuit ce soir!

-Reno m'a dit ça plusieurs fois, et pourtant...

-Ah, mais là c'est moi qui le dis, Reno il y connaît rien!

Elle donna à Dark Nation une grosse peluche de panthère qu'elle avait achetée dans la journée. La bête commença à jouer comme avec une balle de laine, la détruisant de tout son amour. Dolly était un peu découragée (merde, elle lui avait quand même coûté cher cette peluche! Avoir su...) mais elle retint un soupir et nettoya le carnage une fois que Dark Nation en eut terminé avec la pauvre peluche et était allée s'installer dans le lit auprès de son maître.

-On peut parier là-dessus, dit Rufus après avoir regardé la destruction de la panthère peluche.

-Et tu paries quoi dans ce cas?

-Hm... le perdant devra porter des oreilles de chat pendant une journée entière.

-Ça me va, ricana Dolly.

Dolly finit de balayer le plancher et reprit ses comptes, qu'elle avait laissés plus tôt, alors que Rufus lisait tranquillement une bande dessinée qu'elle lui avait ramené plus tôt (Mogman, le superhéros au pompom indestructible). Pour le club tous les fournisseurs avaient été payés et tout allait bien, par contre ses finances personnelles... Trois mois de retard pour son loyer, d'autres comptes impayés... depuis qu'elle ne travaillait plus à l'Angel Tears, à cause de cette foutue histoire de soma, les choses étaient vraiment difficiles, mais là ça touchait le fond. Elle décida d'appeller son agent, pour voir s'il n'aurait pas du boulot pour elle. Il lui proposa une place qu'une fille qui venait de se casser la jambe ne pouvait plus assurer, en la prévenant bien que le gérant du bar avait une mauvaise réputation. Dolly était au courant, mais dans sa situation, elle n'avait plus trop le choix... et puis s'il la faisait trop chier, il ne verrait pas le coup venir!

-Tu as de bonnes nouvelles? demanda Rufus alors qu'elle raccrochait.

-Je dois aller travailler demain soir, je serai probablement absente deux jours, soupira-t-elle.

-Mais tu as un contrat, c'est bien ou pas? insista Rufus.

-Si on veut, oui...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, rien voyons...

Elle se releva et enfila une petite chemise de nuit, avant d'aller s'allonger contre Rufus. Mais celui-ci ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

-Tu voudrais que j'aille te voir?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas, ce n'est pas un établissement très fréquentable, finit par lâcher Dolly. Attends plutôt l'ouverture de mon club...

-Si c'est un contrat qui pourrait nuire à ta réputation, pourquoi tu l'as pris?

-Parce que... j'ai des factures à payer comme tout le monde, et je dois des mois de loyer, répondit Dolly, gênée. Ne t'inquiète pas, si le patron n'est pas correct avec moi, je le remettrai à sa place...

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de mon aide, mais là...

-Non, je te jure, ça va aller...

-Très bien, mais tu me le dis s'il y a des problèmes, hm? Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux te débrouiller toute seule que je dois rester là à m'inquiéter...

Il la prit dans ses bras et serra son dos contre sa poitrine. Elle avait assez honte de lui avouer tout cela, et au fond peut-être voulait-elle de son aide, mais elle sentait qu'il serait mal venu de la lui demander. Elle ne voulait surtout pas donner l'impression de vivre aux crochets de cet homme si riche... elle lui promit tout de même de le prévenir si ça tournait mal, elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle lui cachait ses problèmes non plus!

-Je peux te poser une question qui n'a rien à voir? demanda Dolly au bout d'un moment.

-Tu peux...

-Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec Scarlett?

Rufus toussa pendant un moment, avant de se reprendre. Dolly se tourna vers lui, le regardant d'un air tout à fait innocent.

-Non, pas avec Scarlett, répondit-il finalement, l'air un peu traumatisé. J'avais trop peur d'attraper des maladies bizarres, comme elle se tapait tout le monde. Pourtant ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas essayé de m'avoir, j'étais encore jeune quand elle a commencé à me harceler...

-C'était juste pour savoir, dit Dolly, avant d'ajouter en marmonnant : C'était une garce celle-là, elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal, je la déteste, je la déteste, c'était une dingue!

-Ça va, dit Rufus d'un ton rassurant en lui flattant les cheveux comme pour la calmer. Par contre je peux t'avouer que je me suis tapé la moitié de mes secrétaires, enfin, avant l'accident...

-Moi je ne me suis tapé qu'un seul mec, une fois à l'Académie militaire, et encore c'était parce qu'il avait fait un pari avec ses copains...

-Et tu as accepté comme ça? s'étonna Rufus.

-Je croyais qu'il était sincère, mais une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il m'a jetée comme une moins que rien, soupira Dolly. Finalement, Ru, c'est toi mon premier vrai amant...

-... je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon côté, répondit-il, mais tu es la première que je prends vraiment sérieusement.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se disant à nouveau à quel point ils s'aimaient, et Dolly, retenant toutes ses impulsions perverses qui lui hurlaient de sauter sur Rufus, se contenta d'éteindre la lumière; il était temps de dormir. Mouais, dormir, avec un homme superbe qui se collait contre elle dans son sommeil, et pendant ce temps-là Elena était peut-être en train de se prendre du bon temps pour la première fois avec Tseng... la nuit allait être longue et frustrante, décidément.

OoOoO

Elena prit une bonne heure avant de sortir de la salle de toilette. Le temps de se doucher, de se sécher les cheveux, puis de se maquiller malgré ses mains tremblantes, et finalement de s'habiller après de longues hésitations à propos de la tenue à mettre. Elle avait opté pour une petite robe rose pâle avec sac à main et sandales assorties, qu'elle avait acheté sur les conseils de Dolly. Une petite chaîne argent dans son cou, et voilà, elle se sentait à peu près prête... ou pas du tout. L'invitation de Tseng l'avait prise au dépourvu, et son coeur n'arrêtait pas du tout de cogner dans sa poitrine. Elle passa dix bonnes minutes à tenter de respirer plus lentement, avec un succès moyen. Lorsqu'elle se dit qu'elle pourrait à peu près éviter la crise d'hyperventilation, elle finit par revenir dans la salle des Turks, où Tseng l'attendait à son bureau.

Celui-ci passa près de tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il aperçut Elena. Il finit par se rattraper et se redresser, un peu rouge.

-Tu... tu es splendide...

-Ah, parce que je suis pas jolie en temps normal? répliqua Elena en feignant d'être un peu fâchée, alors qu'au fond intérieurement elle sautait de joie.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Tseng, encore plus rouge, mais là...

Il finit par se lever et alla à sa rencontre. Elena baissa les yeux, incapable de relever la tête malgré toute sa volonté, et demanda en béguayant quand il comptait partir pour le resto. Il lui tendit son bras en lui répondant :

-Maintenant, si tu es prête...

-Bien sûr!

Et elle s'accrocha au bras de son vénéré patron. Comme elle aimait être près de lui, et respirer son odeur de près, et entendre sa belle voix... Et dire qu'elle serait avec lui pour toute la soirée! Juste cette pensée était presque trop pour la petite blonde qui faisait de son mieux pour retenir son état de surexcitation. Ils parvinrent finalement au parking, et Tseng lui ouvrit galamment la portière de la voiture des Turks. Elle s'assit dans le véhicule, regrettant déjà la chaleur du bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il alla s'asseoir sur le siège du chauffeur, et lui fit un petit sourire avant de démarrer.

-Alors, où allons-nous exactement? demanda Elena qui regardait droit devant elle.

-J'ai réservé dans une auberge de Kalm, leur salle est réputée.

-C'est bien... la cuisine de Kalm est... très bonne...

-Oui, c'est réputé pour être délicieux...

Elena, particulièrement et très sincèrement et vraiment horriblement gênée, tordait le bas de sa robe. Elle sentait que son visage allait finir par exploser à force d'être rouge, et elle était reconnaissante envers l'inventeur du fond de teint, au moins ça ne paraissait pas trop. Elle ne remarquait pas que, de son côté, Tseng avait une conduite toujours aussi impeccable, mais beaucoup plus crispée que d'habitude... Finalement, comme elle était incapable de rester sans rien dire bien longtemps, même dans un état de gêne extrême, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-Aujourd'hui... avec Mlle Whitestone... elle a voulu me faire acheter des choses bizarres pour vous...

-Des choses bizarres, pour moi? s'étonna Tseng au point de presque manquer un virage.

-Oui, hem... des cadeaux que je pourrais vous donner, mais... je n'avais pas l'impression que vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Alors j'ai eu peur d'avoir l'air idiote, et j'ai laissé tomber.

-Tu avais peur d'avoir l'air idiote? dit Tseng d'un air pensif. C'était quel genre de cadeaux au juste?

N'osant pas répliquer qu'il s'agissait de jouets et de machins louches au sex-shop, elle décida de répondre, un peu plus vite et un peu plus fort et surtout très nerveusement pour changer le sujet :

-Mais elle m'a bien conseillé pour la robe, quand même!

Tseng regardait attentivement la route, mais il finit par esquisser un petit sourire.

-Elle n'a pas que de mauvaises idées, alors... tu es magnifique, Elena.

Celle-ci cacha son visage rouge presque violet derrière ses mains. Tseng qui la complimentait comme ça, c'était beaucoup trop pour son petit coeur!

-Mais c'est si court, ça fait peur... et puis les talons hauts me font mal... et puis ce sac à main est trop petit, je n'ai même pas pu y mettre de grenades... et puis-

Elle allait continuer, mais Tseng avait posé une main rassurante sur son genou, la faisant taire instantanément. Relevant sa tête lentement, elle vit qu'il la regardait directement, en lui souriant. Ce qu'il était beau quand il souriait... et cette fois-ci, c'était bon signe... c'était bon signe, non? Non? Le coeur d'Elena en cognait jusque dans ses oreilles. Tseng finit par reporter son attention sur la conduite, et sa main quitta le genou d'Elena, mais celle-ci sentait toujours la chaleur de son contact.

-On arrive bientôt...

Elena regarda droit devant elle, tentant de décompresser de son mieux en regardant les arbres et les jolies maisons de Kalm. Elle finit par se sentir dérougir peu à peu, et retint sa langue de son mieux, pour ne pas se mettre dans l'embarras encore une fois. Finalement, lorsque Tseng gara la voiture devant l'auberge et vint lui ouvrir la portière, elle avait retrouvé un teint à peu près normal et son coeur était redescendu dans sa poitrine, même s'il battait encore très fort. Elle s'accrocha au bras de son patron, comme si sa vie en dépendait, le faisant à nouveau sourire doucement.

Il l'entraîna dans l'auberge, et ils prirent place à la table qu'il avait réservée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde – on était au beau milieu de la semaine après tout – et il avait pu leur avoir une belle table près de la fenêtre. Il lui tira même la chaise, et elle se demandait bien s'il faisait tout ça pour elle, ou bien juste pour être poli...

-Ouah... il y a du choix! s'exclama Elena en prenant la carte du menu devant elle, se cachant à moitié derrière.

-Oui, en effet, répondit Tseng qui se planqua lui aussi derrière son menu. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie?

-Hm... pasta!

Et finalement, Elena commença à se croire quand elle se disait qu'elle se détendait. Elle déposa son menu en souriant, décidée à ne pas laisser ses nerfs gâcher ce beau moment. Tseng prit la même chose, et commanda aussi une bouteille de leur meilleur vin au serveur, qui s'éloigna en s'inclinant. Elena se dit qu'elle n'était pas habituée de se faire servir, mais plutôt l'inverse... ce n'était pas un trop mauvais changement, juste pour un soir...

-Il ne faudrait pas trop boire non plus, dit Elena lorsqu'on vint leur servir le vin.

-Mais non, on est toujours plus ou moins en service de toute façon... Allez, je trinque à la plus jolie blonde qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue que je connaisse! s'exclama-t-il en levant son verre.

-Et moi je trinque au plus méchant et gentil wutaien que je connaisse! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton pleurnicheur.

-On fait la paire comme ça! ricana Tseng.

Et ils trinquèrent. Délicieux ce vin, se dit Elena en avalant la moitié de sa coupe. On les servit rapidement, et ils mangèrent leurs pâtes avec une sauce aux produits locaux, un plat délicieux. Ils s'entendirent bien pour dire que c'était très bon, et Tseng lui resservit du vin. Elle buvait lentement : elle tenait pas bien l'alcool, mais elle tenait à rester pleinement consciente de ses actes, car cette soirée était vraiment trop merveilleuse...

-Alors, c'était bien ta sortie shopping? demanda Tseng qui avait presque terminé son assiette.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça!

-Vraiment? Tu la trouves sympa cette fille?

Elle remarqua qu'il l'observait attentivement, et elle décida de répondre d'un ton léger.

-Elle est un peu... étourdissante par moments, mais je crois que c'est quelqu'un de bien. En tout cas elle est de bonne compagnie!

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à lui faire confiance, soupira Tseng. Peut-être à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans... Enfin, si le Président l'a choisie, il faudra bien s'y faire...

-Essayez peut-être... de la voir telle qu'elle est, et non telle que les dossiers la décrivent, suggéra Elena.

-C'est peut-être toi qui a raison, Elena. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts et d'être... plus humain, répondit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

-Ne dites pas ça, je sais que vous êtes très humain.

Elle se replongea aussitôt dans son assiette, un peu gênée. Tseng lui resservit du vin en lui répondant :

-Aussi humain que je peux l'être... pour un Turk.

-Évidemment... mais il n'y a que des humains qui puissent faire ce que nous faisons.

-Oui c'est vrai... quoi qu'une partie de l'humanité en chacun de nous doit forcément être morte...

-J'aime mieux ne pas y penser, répliqua Elena en terminant son assiette.

Elle prit ensuite une longue gorgée dans sa coupe de vin. Il n'y a bien que les humains qui puissent tuer, torturer, kidnapper, faire chanter les autres... Alors au contraire, elle se considérait peut-être comme trop humaine, si terre-à-terre dans son humanité que c'en était triste... mais ce soir au moins, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle voulait simplement se perdre dans les magnifiques yeux noirs de Tseng.

Finissant leurs assiettes et la bouteille de vin, il lui commanda une coupe de fruit, tandit qu'il se prenait simplement un café. La coupe était si artistique qu'Elena ne savait pas par quel bout commencer, mais elle finit par en avaler un bout, en pleurant à moitié tant c'était bon et tant c'était dommage de manger quelque chose d'aussi joli.

-Ce n'est pas bon?

-C'est délicieeeeeux...

-Alors fais-moi plutôt un sourire, sinon je vais croire que ce n'est pas vrai!

Ne pouvant rien lui refuser, elle se força à relever la tête et s'efforça de son mieux de sourire à Tseng.

-Tu vois, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça...

-Vous... vous en voulez?

Elle lui tendit sa cuiller, et il en prit un petit bout, décrétant que c'était délicieux. Il finit par se lever alors qu'elle terminait la coupe, pour aller régler l'addition.

-C'est ce soir ou jamais!

Elena sursauta. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru voir un petit diable roux qui ressemblait étrangement à Dolly et agitait un trident d'un air menaçant. Mais le démon avait déjà disparu, et Elena se dit que c'était peut-être vrai. Ce soir ou jamais...

* * *

A suivre, a suivre...


	23. Chapter 23

Tseng se sentait particulièrement heureux en cet instant. Elena semblait de moins en moins nerveuse en sa compagnie, surtout depuis le début du repas, et il avait même réussi à la faire sourire! Mais à cause de son manque d'expérience avec les femmes, il craignait d'aller plus loin, d'autant plus qu'Elena était du genre à prendre peur très facilement... Mais lorsqu'il revint vers la table, après avoir payé l'addition, elle se pendit littéralement à son bras. Il la regarda, un peu intrigué mais ravi, et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, jusqu'à la voiture.

-On doit déjà rentrer, c'est dommage, dit-il.

-On peut se promener un peu, si ça ne vous dérange pas, suggéra Elena.

-C'est une bonne idée, la nuit est belle...

Et ils marchèrent dans les petites rues très calmes du village, à peine éclairés par quelques réverbères et les lumières dans les chaumières. Ils étaient encore trop près de Midgar pour que la lueur des étoiles les éclaire véritablement.

Elena finit par se décrocher de son bras, pour simplement lui prendre la main, ce qui était quand même plus pratique pour marcher. Tseng profitait de l'instant, respirant l'air frais du soir et serrant doucement les doigts d'Elena avec les siens. Mais soudain, elle s'arrêta de marcher et baissa la tête.

-Tseng...

-Oui?

-Je...

Il la regardait d'un air intrigué. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit en train de prendre les devants? Non, c'est quand même de la timide Elena dont on parle, ici... il sentit ses yeux cligner un peu plus que d'habitude alors qu'elle le regardait fixement. Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, prenant une grande inspiration avant d'articuler de son mieux :

-Ce... ce n'est pas la première fois que vous m'invitez, mais à chaque fois je me demande... pourquoi le faites-vous?

Tout d'abord surpris par la question, Tseng baissa les yeux, avant de les relever lentement. Elena le fixait toujours, mais elle semblait au bord des larmes.

-Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on tourne autour du pot, n'est-ce pas? souffla-t-il doucement.

-Hm...

Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle et passa doucement son index contre la joue brûlante d'Elena, puis il secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs retombant de chaque côté de son visage.

-J'éprouve quelque chose de très fort pour toi, Elena, et si je ne te l'ai jamais dit... c'est parce que je suis un pauvre imbécile qui fait passer le boulot avant tout le reste.

Comme il l'avait malheureusement prévu, Elena se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Mais de peur qu'elle ne se sauve, il la prit rapidement dans ses bras et la retint contre lui. Elle se mit alors à lui taper sur la poitrine de ses petits poings en le traitant de crétin à répétition sans cesser de sangloter. De plus en plus désespéré, il lui prit solidement les poignets et les écarta, avant de l'embrasser pour tenter de la faire taire. Elle se laissait faire, et semblait se calmer, même si des larmes coulaient toujours le long de ses joues, mais elle tomba soudainement à genoux, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la soutenir.

-Tseng...

Elle pleurait toujours, et il ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, la serrant doucement contre lui.

-Elena... si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrai...

-Crétin! s'écria-t-elle. Surtout pas!

-Alors tu veux bien d'un crétin comme moi? demanda-t-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux, un demi-sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Oui... oui, je veux bien...

Elle renifla et redressa la tête. Tseng, un peu tremblant d'émotion, lui embrassa le front.

-J'espère que tu n'auras pas de regrets à devoir me supporter, dit-il en souriant.

-Mais non, mais non, mais non, sanglota-t-elle.

-Chh... ça te rend si triste qu'on soit ensemble?

-J'suis pas triste! J'suis pas triste, Tseng!

Il lui caressait toujours les cheveux pour tenter de la calmer. Elle finit par s'essuyer les yeux, où son maquillage avait un peu coulé, et il vit qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses sanglots.

-Alors fais-moi un beau sourire, hm?

Elle finit par redresser complètement sa tête, et il vit un beau sourire sur ses lèvres. Malgré son maquillage défait et ses yeux encore rouges, il la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Parce qu'elle était finalement sienne. Il se sentait vraiment comme le plus heureux des hommes en cet instant...

-Tu es bien plus jolie comme ça!

Il voulut l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle le repoussa de toute la force de ses petits bras.

-Je suis sûre que je suis immonde à voir en ce moment...

Il secoua la tête, amusé, avant de lui prendre le poignet droit et de la tirer contre lui à nouveau.

-Tu pourrais être couverte d'un tas d'immondices que je te trouverais toujours aussi sublimement mignonne.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, et elle lui répondit de son mieux, entourant même maladroitement son cou de ses deux bras. Tseng étira le baiser et posa une main dans son dos; il ne se laissait pas de la douceur des lèvres d'Elena... de son haleine un peu sucrée... de son odeur de femme et de poudre à canon... Il finit pourtant bien par se détacher d'elle, et il se releva en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

-Et si on rentrait? Il commence à se faire tard...

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa, encore tremblante. Il lui prit la main, et ils retournèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture. Il lui ouvrit à nouveau la portière, et elle s'installa rapidement. Le temps qu'il entre aussi dans la voiture, elle avait sorti des lingettes démaquillantes et un miroir de son petit sac à main, et s'affairait à essuyer son maquillage qui avait coulé. Il décida de ne rien ajouter et de simplement retourner vers Healin. Cela ne l'empêchait quand même pas de la regarder de temps en temps, même si elle avait l'air vraiment très concentrée par son démaquillage.

Ils arrivèrent à Healin au bout d'un moment. Tseng éteignit le moteur, et se tourna vers Elena, qui avait fini d'enlever les traces de mascara et autres sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, l'air un peu figée, il l'embrassa à nouveau, du bout des lèvres, se retenant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il la dévora longtemps du regard, et finit par articuler :

-Elena... veux-tu...?

-Si je veux...? répondit-elle, innocemment.

Soupirant et se traitant mentalement de crétin, Tseng se décida à sortir de la voiture, et alla ouvrir la portière à Elena. Elle lui prit la main et releva les yeux vers lui – elle y arrivait toute seule, maintenant, c'était une bonne amélioration... et incapable de résister plus longtemps, décidé à ne plus tourner autour du pot, il lui dit d'un ton rapide :

-Écoute Elena, le pauvre crétin que je suis te désire comme un fou et crève d'envie de te serrer dans ses bras toute la nuit, mais je ne veux en aucun cas te brusquer alors je ferai comme tu décideras, ça ne changera rien à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure et au fait que je tienne à toi.

Il la vit rougir instantanément – il s'y attendait bien, après tout.

-Je... pas le premier soir, je...

Tseng sentait bien qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à dire quelques paroles, qu'à faire un geste, et elle l'aurait suivi dans son lit. Mais il l'avait fait attendre pendant des années, il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu avant d'en arriver là...

Depuis quand avait-il pris conscience du regard d'Elena sur lui? Peut-être quand il l'avait sauvée des griffes d'AVALANCHE, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une collégienne. Lydia, sa soeur, lui avait dit qu'elle détestait les Turks, mais Elena lui avait dit alors qu'elle voudrait bien en devenir une, elle aussi. Mais elle n'était qu'une gamine, une gamine qui fréquentait les Turks malgré le danger et le dévorait du regard quand elle le voyait passer. C'est quand il l'admit à son tour parmi les Turks, plusieurs années plus tard, qu'il se mit à la considérer comme une femme, et à se dire qu'il voudrait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux... des sentiments qui s'étaient développés à une lenteur de tomberry, et il s'en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, même après s'être avoué qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Alors il l'embrassa simplement sur le front en lui disant que ça allait aussi comme ça, et il l'entraîna simplement dans la clinique en la tenant par la main. Ils croisèrent Victoria, qu'il sermonna parce qu'elle était en train de fumer dans un hôpital, non mais, et rejoignirent rapidement leurs quartiers. Ils avaient eu droit à de petites chambres directement dans la clinique, ce qui était assez pratique pour rester proche du Président en cas de besoin. Tseng mena donc Elena à la porte de sa chambre, et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui caresser la joue.

-Et voilà, on est rentrés... j'espère que la soirée t'a plu...

Elle hocha doucement la tête, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer. Il la serra aussi, respirant la douce odeur de ses cheveux blonds. Soudain elle sembla se reprendre, et elle lui dit de rester là, avant d'aller rapidement dans sa chambre. Il attendit, intrigué.

Elena revint, les joues assez rouges, en portant une paire d'oreilles de chat sur la tête. Tseng figea un peu, clignant des yeux, avant de rire doucement.

-Mais c'est adorable, ça! s'exclama-t-il.

-Vous trouvez? dit-elle, l'air agréablement surprise.

Et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Un peu surpris qu'elle prenne l'initiative, il lui retourna bien le baiser, ravi, en profitant pour toucher aux jolies petites oreilles de chat. Sa chère Elena, toujours aussi maladroite et mignonne...

-Ça fait tellement longtemps, finit-elle par dire après leur baiser, en s'appuyant sur le torse de son patron adoré. Oh, je ne sais plus quoi dire, quoi faire... Je ne pensais jamais que ce soir arriverait!

-Moi non plus, répondit Tseng, pensif. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu nous décider...

-Peut-être qu'il en était juste temps...

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison, soupira-t-il.

Il se détacha d'Elena à contrecoeur, avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois, posant une main sur sa joue si douce et toujours brûlante.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer me reposer. Je te souhaite de beaux rêves, mon bel ange blond...

-À vous aussi... Tseng.

Elle entra alors très rapidement dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il pouvait déjà se l'imaginer en train de faire une crise de larmes et de mordillage d'oreillers... un léger sourire aux lèvres, il retourna dans sa propre chambre et se laissa tomber sur son propre lit, les bras en croix. Il poussa un long soupir de bien-être, avec un seul mot dans ses pensées : enfin... enfin...

* * *

Non mais ils sont mignons quand ils veulent...


	24. Chapter 24

Bon, ça aura pris du temps pour poster ça, mon retour au Québec y est un peu beaucoup pour quelque chose.

Remarque sur le chapitre précédent: le passage où je mentionne la rencontre de Tseng et Elena est inspiré de Before Crisis, bien que ça ne se soit pas passé comme ça dans le jeu (Tseng ne participait pas à cette mission, mais c'est plus romantique si c'est lui qui la sauve, non?) Mais c'est vrai qu'avant qu'ils ne les sauvent, Elena détestait les Turks, mais après elle voulait les joindre. Elle les fréquente aussi durant le reste de sa scolarité, et elle s'entraîne avec eux (en fait c'est les Turks qui peuvent aller s'entraîner avec elle, je trouve ça louche...) Putain que j'aimerais jouer à ce jeu... Je vais essayer de mieux raccorder le Grand Délire avec BC et les Arcs.

* * *

Dolly prit du temps à se réveiller. Dormir dans le même lit que Rufus sans pouvoir le toucher était une telle torture, qu'elle s'était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, en proie à de vilains rêves érotiques. En plus il s'accrochait à elle dans son sommeil, rien pour l'aider à se rendormir tranquillement, et elle finit donc par aller dans la salle des Turks pour aller fumer une clope avec Rude qui avait pu lui en fournir, histoire de se calmer un peu. Après avoir discuté un peu avec le Turk chauve des probabilités du couple Tseng-Elena (et en arriver à la conclusion que c'était compliqué leurs histoires mais que c'était définitivement sur la bonne voie, et que ça serait bien qu'ils fassent plein de petits tomberrys ensemble), elle avait un peu erré dans les couloirs, était justement tombée sur le couple en question, qui avait bel et bien l'air d'un couple maintenant, ce qui la rendait bien heureuse pour eux et encore plus frustrée dans son coin. Comme Tseng lui avait gentiment fait remarqué qu'on ne pouvait pas fumer dans les couloirs de la clinique, elle se dépêcha de finir sa clope avant de revenir à la chambre de Rufus, où elle finit par trouver le sommeil au bout d'un long moment.

Donc : Dolly prit du temps à se réveiller, et lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle vit que Rufus l'observait. Il s'était réveillé avant elle, et il avait une assez bonne mine – probablement meilleure qu'elle... Elle achevait de lui faire remarquer, quand Tseng frappa à la porte pour leur apporter le petit déjeûner.

-Bonjour, dit-il, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin, monsieur?

-Mieux, répondit Rufus, je me suis bien reposé... et toi?

-Moi? Très bien, répondit Tseng à son tour, l'air un peu surpris et effectivement bien content. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais senti aussi bien.

Il leur laissa les plateaux, et Dolly aurait pu jurer qu'il était en train de sourire légèrement... Ce qui lui faisait bien conclure que les choses étaient réglées et pour le mieux avec Elena.

-C'est moi qui ai gagné le pari! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce. Tu vas porter des oreilles de chaaaaat!

-Ça m'étonnerait quand même qu'ils l'aient fait...

-Mais s'ils se sont déclarés, c'est ce qui compte, non?

-Ça fait un match nul, je dirais...

-Ça t'arrange bien!

-Évidemment!

Elle lui fit la grimace, avant d'engloutir le contenu de son plateau. Comme Rufus, de son côté, n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'appétit, elle décida de s'habiller rapidement et de faire un tour dans la clinique. Elle avait une idée, et elle fila du côté de la salle des Turks pour voir si l'un d'eux ne pourrait pas l'aider à la réaliser.

Elena lui ouvrit la porte de la salle des Turks, l'air un peu surprise de la voir là.

-Elena, j'ai besoin d'aide, vous êtes combien, là? demanda Dolly sans autre préambule. Y'a pas juste vous? Au fait la soirée s'est bien passée?

-Y'a que moi, Reno est en mission à Midgar, Rude a sa matinée et Tseng doit surveiller le Président, pourquoi?

Savante façon d'éluder la dernière question de la part d'Elena. Mais Dolly n'en tint pas compte et lui fit part de sa géniale idée.

-Parce que je veux préparer un bain thermal pour Rufus, ça fera du bien à ses plaies de géostigma! Mais comme il ne peut pas entrer dans les sources, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait remplir l'énorme baignoire de la salle de bain avec de l'eau thermale qu'on va piquer dans des bidons!

-Mais... on a pas ce matériel ici, et ça va prendre des jours pour le faire venir de Midgar... et si l'eau n'est plus chaude, elle perd de ses vertus curatives, non?

-Ça va, j'ai compris...

Dolly avait plutôt l'impression que la blonde ne voulait pas se taper tout ce boulot, et elle s'en alla, dépitée. Mais Elena courut derrière elle et l'attrapa par la taille, se collant contre son dos en pleurnichant.

-Mais non, réagissez pas comme ça! Et puis... je vous dois bien quelque chose!

La rousse la repoussa doucement, lui disant que ça allait. Si ça devait vraiment prendre des jours, elle n'aurait pas le temps de tout préparer si elle devait aller à Midgar en plus, et elle préférait que Rufus puisse profiter du bain le plus vite possible... La Turk resta là alors que Dolly s'éloignait, l'air dépitée, avant de prendre un air décidé et son PHS en main, s'éloignant aussi de son côté.

Dolly prépara donc un bain chaud pour Rufus, se dépêchant avant que les infirmières ne viennent s'occuper de la toilette du Président. Bon, il fallait l'avouer, elle voulait lui faire prendre son bain elle-même en bonne partie pour éviter que les infirmières ne le tripotent trop...

En retournant à la chambre de Rufus, Dolly entendit au loin la voix d'Elena qui gueulait. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle trafiquait, celle-là… Elle revint à la chambre du Président, écartant les infirmières devant la porte aussi gentiment une boule de bowling écarte des quilles, avant de faire enfiler un peignoir à Rufus et de le mettre sur son fauteuil roulant, l'emmenant à la grande salle de bains, qu'elle ferma à clé. Enfin un peu de calme, un petit moment juste à eux…

Elle aida Rufus à se mettre à l'eau, avant d'y plonger elle-même. L'eau était agréablement chaude, et elle était contente que Rufus ait l'air de se détendre autant. Pour un workaholic comme le Président Shin-Ra, prendre du temps pour un bain devait être assez rare…

-Ça fait vraiment du bien…

-Je vais te laver, aujourd'hui pas d'infirmières, c'est moi qui m'en occupe!

-Tu es la meilleure…

Dolly versa du savon sur une éponge, et commença à lui laver le torse, évitant tout de même de passer trop fort sur ses cicatrices et plaques de noires.

-N'empêche, je le sens drôlement moins ton géostigma, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Moi aussi… et mes crises sont beaucoup moins violentes qu'avant.

-C'est bon signe alors!

Elle acheva de le laver, de lui faire un shampoing, et ils en étaient à relaxer dans l'eau chaude en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, lorsqu'on cogna violemment à la porte de la salle de bains. Jamais tranquilles…

-C'est verrouillé, dit Rufus à voix haute, c'est pourquoi?

-Monsieur Shin-Ra, vous êtes là? fit la voix sévère de l'infirmière en chef. Qui a donné l'autorisation pour faire la toilette dans cette pièce?

-C'est moi, répliqua Dolly d'un ton peu commode.

-Vous posez des problèmes au service, mademoiselle…

-De toute façon je devais me laver, non? dit Rufus, assez las.

Ils entendirent l'infirmière en chef s'éloigner en grommelant. Dolly soupira en sortant du bain.

-Y'en a marre de ces bonnes femmes, je peux bien profiter de toi, après je dois partir…

-Je crois qu'ils ont encore peur que je me « fatigue », répondit Rufus d'un ton léger.

-Mais ça n'arrivera pas, puisqu'on est en mode abstinence!

Dolly s'imagina pendant un instant avec une tenue de bonne sœur. Non, définitivement, ça ne lui allait pas, mais il fallait bien faire avec… Rufus la serra un peu contre lui, en s'excusant.

-Désolé…

-Pas grave, je me suis privée longtemps, un petit peu plus ne me dérange pas…

-Désolé quand même.

-Ça va je te dis! Bon, il ne faut pas que je traine trop…

Elle lui donna une gentille tape sur la tête, avant de prendre une serviette pour s'essuyer.

-Tu vas dans ce bar qui a mauvaise réputation ce soir? demanda Rufus d'un ton inquiet.

-Ce n'est que pour deux ou trois soirs, je dormirai à Midgar, et puis je dois voir le club avec Dajim, et je dois voir avec Reeve pour des répétitions… finalement, je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir se revoir avant l'inauguration du Monument…

-Hm, dit Rufus en baissant les yeux. Alors tu vas m'appeler?

-Bien sûr que je vais t'appeler!

Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Ce que c'est merveilleux, un baiser mouillé… pourtant, elle se posait toujours des questions.

-Après l'inauguration du Monument, tu reviens à Healin? demanda Dolly.

-Je suppose que je pourrai en profiter pour passer un peu de temps chez moi, soupira-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de retourner chez toi…

-C'est surtout le boulot qui m'attend là-bas que j'anticipe.

-Je comprends…

Il allait donc revenir chez lui, dans son manoir à Midgar… mais elle, où irait-elle donc? Ils étaient en « union libre », et elle n'osait pas lui demander si elle pourrait rester chez lui. Pas encore. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'imposer. Elle se rhabilla rapidement, avant de se décider à énoncer son idée.

-… après l'inauguration… quand tu seras revenu à Midgar… Si tu veux me voir, tu sais où j'habite, finit-elle par articuler.

-Hm… et puis tu pourrais venir chez moi, non?

-Je… je ne veux pas trop déranger…

-Tu crois vraiment que ça va me déranger?

-Tout le monde va me regarder de haut, et puis…

-Et puis quoi?

Elle le voyait froncer les sourcils, et elle décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant, lui souriant.

-Et puis rien! On se verra quand tu le souhaiteras, là je dois me préparer, j'ai beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui!

-… tu vas pas me laisser là?

Bon, elle était peut-être habillée et prête à partir, mais lui était encore dans le bain… elle se traita mentalement d'idiote en l'aidant à sortir et à se sécher. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'enfiler son peignoir, elle le ramena à sa chambre, mais elle s'arrêta soudain, les mots sortant de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir.

-Rufus… j'ai peur…

-De quoi?

Il s'était tourné et la regardait dans les yeux, l'air très sérieux. Elle finit par reprendre son souffle.

-Que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'un jour je me réveille et que tu ne sois plus là… Tous les matins, je me dis : « Maintenant c'est bien, mais après? » Chacun retourne de son côté et voilà…

-Si on est deux à se dire la même chose, alors c'est la preuve que ce n'est pas qu'un rêve, non?

-C'est vrai, je suis ridicule… tout va bien…

Essuyant une larme d'un geste nerveux, elle finit de la ramener à sa chambre et l'installa sur son lit, avant d'enfiler une combinaison de cuir pour sa moto. Comme Rufus avait l'air de vouloir se remettre à travailler, elle lui enleva son PHS et ses papiers des mains.

-Et maintenant, tu vas faire comme Darken, lui dit-elle en lui pointant la panthère qui ronflait dans un coin. Tu te reposes jusqu'au déjeûner!

-Je vais quand même pas faire la sieste jusque là, je suis pas un gamin…

-C'est un ordre, Monsieur le Président! Sinon tu pourrais appeler Tseng pour jouer aux échecs, aussi!

-Moui, ça va lui faire plaisir, et comme je suis là il va me battre à plate couture…

-Tu me diras qui a gagné alors!

Dolly s'apprêtait à partir, mais elle remit à Rufus le MP3 qu'elle lui avait acheté.

-J'ai téléchargé tous les morceaux de la maquette que j'ai composé… je voulais garder la surprise, mais je vais proposer ma maquette à une maison de disques, tu me diras ce que tu en penses?

-Bien sûr! Ça me fera plaisir d'entendre ta voix pendant que tu ne seras pas là…

-Ça te fera un petit peu de moi près de toi, comme ça! répondit en s'efforçant de sourire malgré la petite boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge à ces mots.

Elle l'embrassa donc une dernière fois. Il allait tant lui manquer, pourtant, ça n'était que quelques jours, non?

OoOoO

Tseng entra dans la chambre du Président au moment où une infirmière achevait de lui faire une injection. Il lui remit ses rapports du jour (compte-rendu de la réunion des actionnaires, ça s'annonçait palpitant), quand il se dit soudain qu'il manquait quelque chose et que le Président avait l'air un peu ailleurs.

-Les couloirs sont bien calme ce matin, elle est partie dévaliser à nouveau les boutiques de Kalm?

-Elle est partie travailler…

-Alors je suppose qu'elle ne reviendra pas tout de suite… Le club où elle chantait est pourtant fermé, à cause de cette affaire de soma.

-Elle a des contrats ailleurs, et puis elle ouvre son propre club bientôt, j'irai pour l'ouverture. C'est après l'inauguration de toute façon.

Tseng fronça un peu les sourcils. Un monument pour célébrer la destruction du Météore, c'était bien une idée de Reeve, et ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais la participation du Président…

-Vous êtes encore faible, monsieur, vous devriez peut-être laisser Reeve se charger de cette inauguration...

-Reeve sera là _aussi_, répliqua le Président d'un ton tranchant, et si tu crois que j'aurai des problèmes, tu n'auras qu'à m'accompagner.

-Bien, monsieur.

Il baissa la tête et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Et dire qu'il s'était promis de se mêler de ses affaires… Il croisa Elena, qui rougit aussitôt en le voyant mais s'approcha de lui.

-Ça va… Tseng?

-Ça va, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Il reprit son chemin, et Elena reprit son PHS… pour y gueuler sans merci. Tseng, intrigué, se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Après qui est-ce que tu cries comme ça?

-Heu… du personnel d'entretien, rien d'important, répondit-elle après avoir couvert le récepteur du PHS de sa main.

-Ah…

Tseng allait continuer vers le bureau des Turks… mais il décida soudain de revenir sur ses pas, et alla directement devant Elena, qui raccrochait après une dernière engueulade au PHS.

-Dis-moi que je ne suis qu'un imbécile, lui demanda-t-il, j'ai besoin de l'entendre…

-Ça dépend pourquoi…

-Dis-le moi, c'est tout…

-… imbécile…?

-Merci Elena.

Il se permit de l'embrasser sur le front même s'ils étaient tous les deux en service, avant de retourner vers la chambre du Président, où il frappa. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer.

-Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses, monsieur, pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou insinuer de mal envers vous et Mlle Whitestone…

Il baissa la tête piteusement. Lorsqu'il osa relever un peu les yeux, il vit que le Président le regardait fixement.

-Tu as l'air sincère, finit-il par dire.

-Je le suis… encore désolé…

Le wutaien tourna les talons, et alla pour sortir de la chambre, quand le blond l'appela en levant un bras.

-Tseng!

-Oui…?

-… tu veux jouer aux échecs?

Esquissant un sourire, le chef des Turks revint près de son patron. Il prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit, alors que Rufus sortait un beau jeu d'échecs encore neuf. Les pièces étaient des petits SOLDIERs de plomb. Après s'être entendus pour que Rufus prenne les blancs et Tseng les noirs (ce qui leur allait plutôt bien), la partie commença…


	25. Chapter 25

Elena venait de finir sa journée de boulot (sécurité autour du bâtiment et aller menacer quelques paparazzis un peu trop enquiquineurs, le quotidien, quoi, en plus du petit boulot supplémentaire qu'elle s'était donné pour Dolly) et elle alla directement à la salle des Turks, dans le but de grignoter ou mieux avant d'aller se coucher. Il était passé minuit, et elle était fatiguée, mais il faut bien décompresser un peu avant d'aller dormir…

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Tseng, qui était encore occupé à lire un rapport, elle décida de le laisser finir son travail tranquillement, mais il l'attrapa par la taille et la retint de ses deux bras. Elle s'arrêta, rougissante, et se tourna vers lui. Il souriait, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

-Pas encore couchée à cette heure ?

-J'avais encore du travail…

-Il est presque une heure, tu devrais te reposer un peu !

-Je viens juste de finir, je voulais juste décompresser un peu avant d'aller dormir.

-Tu veux prendre un café ?

-Je veux bien, oui…

Il se leva, l'embrassant dans le cou au passage, et alla remplir deux gobelets de café, un pour lui et un pour elle, qu'il lui tendit. Elle le prit en faisant bien attention pour ne pas en reverser, et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil au fond de la pièce, celui où Reno faisait habituellement la sieste. Comme Tseng restait debout et la regardait en buvant son propre café à petites gorgées, elle se dit qu'il ne serait pas malvenu de lui demander de s'asseoir avec elle, en tout cas il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se remettre au boulot maintenant…

-Vous… venez vous asseoir ?

Et il vint aussitôt à ses côtés. Ravie, elle s'appuya contre l'épaule de Tseng, buvant son café à petites gorgées.

-Ça fait du bien, un peu de tranquillité, soupira-t-il en mettant un bras autour des épaules d'Elena.

-Oui…

De la tranquillité… un petit moment juste à eux, sans devoir penser au travail… elle finit rapidement son gobelet de café, et le déposa sur la table. Tseng posa alors aussi le sien, et il posa une main sur la joue d'Elena, tournant son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle se laissa faire, répondant au baiser avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Elle commençait tout juste à s'habituer à cette idée que tout ceci était réel…

Passant les mains dans les cheveux de son beau wutaien, elle se dit que ce n'était pas juste qu'un homme ait des cheveux aussi doux. Et il approfondit le baiser, la renversant contre le divan et la serrant par la taille. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent enfin, elle vit que Tseng lui souriait, mais un sourire différent. Et son regard avait changé… mais si elle s'était faite à l'idée que Tseng puisse l'aimer, elle n'avait toujours pas compris à quel point il pouvait la désirer, et à quel point ce regard brûlant en disait long sur son désir de l'aimer un peu plus physiquement. Ainsi elle lui répondit par un air complètement innocent, qui le fit rire un peu.

-Je t'adore, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Pour une fois, la bavarde Elena ne trouvait pas un mot à dire, et se contenta de répondre par son baiser. Une manière différente d'utiliser ses lèvres pour communiquer, finalement.

-Dis, Elena…

-Oui ?

Il s'était un peu redressé, et lui caressait les cheveux, la dévorant toujours du regard, mais il semblait hésiter.

-Non, rien. On devrait aller se reposer un peu pour être en forme demain.

Tseng se rassit, replaçant ses cheveux au passage, et il prit son gobelet de café, le finissant d'un trait. Elena, qui voulait rester encore contre lui, décida d'appuyer sa tête contre les jambes de Tseng, s'installant bien confortablement contre lui. Elle voulait encore profiter un peu de ce moment de tranquillité avec lui, même si en réalité elle tombait de sommeil…

-Dormir juste après un café ? dit-elle.

-Tu as une meilleure suggestion ?

-Je ne sais pas… vous pensez à quelque chose ?

-Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter avec le genre de pensée qui me traverse l'esprit en ce moment…

-Alors on peut parler un peu, pour chasser ces vilaines pensées !

Si elle savait à quel point ces pensées étaient vilaines… et à quel point elle le torturait et testait sa résistance masculine en se collant ainsi contre lui en toute innocence… Mais il se contentait de lui caresser gentiment les cheveux.

-Parler, oui tiens… pourquoi pas…

-Vous avez passé des heures dans la chambre du Président aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ?

-… échecs.

-Vous avez joué aux échecs ?!

-C'est si surprenant ?

-Ça faisait longtemps, non ?

-Oui, ça faisait un bout de temps, soupira-t-il en continuant de caresser les cheveux d'Elena.

-Et qui a gagné ?

-Je l'ai laissé gagner…

-Et il ne s'en est pas rendu compte ?

-Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, je crois.

Tseng eut un léger rire. Ça avait l'air de l'avoir bien amusé, en tout cas…

-Peut-être qu'il vous a laissé le laisser gagner…

-Peut-être aussi…

-J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, dit Elena avant de bailler longuement.

-Il y aura sûrement d'autres parties, et Miss Elena va aller dormir, c'est un ordre !

Il la poussa doucement pour qu'elle se relève, ce qu'elle fit en baillant à nouveau. Bon, elle n'allait quand même pas s'endormir sur lui comme ça, même si l'idée était tentante ! Il se leva à son tour et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de retourner à son bureau.

-Bonne nuit, mon ange !

-Bonne nuit, Tseng !

Et elle se sauva rapidement. Elle s'habituait de plus en plus à ses baisers et à son contact, mais l'idée que des mots doux qui lui étaient adressés puissent sortir de la bouche de son patron la faisait encore rougir du menton jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Est-ce qu'on s'habitue au bonheur et à être aimé ?

OoOoO

Rufus était en train de se dire qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher lorsque son PHS sonna. Il l'ouvrit et regarda le numéro avant de répondre. C'était Dolly, et il décrocha avec empressement.

-Victoria ?

-Rufus, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

Elle lui avait répondu d'un ton stressé et un peu trop rapide pour être naturel. Un peu inquiet, il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait, et elle lui expliqua, en ayant l'air de sangloter :

-C'est cet endroit dans lequel je travaillais ce soir… Le patron m'a passé la main aux fesses, et… il m'a dit que si je voulais mon argent, je n'avais qu'à m'allonger et à étendre les cuisses… alors je l'ai frappé…

-T'as bien fait ! Il ne t'a pas retouchée au moins ? grogna Rufus, très mécontent.

-Mais Rufus… je lui ai complètement démoli la mâchoire, je ne sens pas ma force ! Il est à l'hôpital et il a fait savoir qu'il porterait plainte… Je ne pourrai plus chanter pour l'inauguration, ça va faire du tort à la Compagnie… et Reeve qui me faisait confiance…

Il l'entendit se mettre à pleurer au bout du fil. Comme il aurait voulu l'avoir devant lui pour la serrer dans ses bras en cet instant !

-C'est toi qui devrais porter plainte, Dolly, dit-il très sérieusement.

-Ça va faire du tort si ça s'ébruite, je préfère pas, sanglota-t-elle.

-Alors il n'y a qu'à convaincre ce type de se taire, c'est tout ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s'arranger, de gré ou de force…

-Je n'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec mes histoires, je suis désolée, je vais trouver une solution toute seule, ne t'inquiète pas !

Et elle raccrocha subitement. Rufus passa quelques secondes à regarder son PHS, sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, avant de se dire qu'elle venait de l'inquiéter encore plus. Et il la rappela aussitôt.

-Mais ça va pas de me raccrocher au nez en me disant ça ??!?! s'écria-t-il lorsqu'elle décrocha au bout de quelques longues sonneries.

Il l'entendit se remettre à pleurer. Bon, il aurait pu avoir un peu plus de tact, quand même…

-… désolé…

-Ça va, dit Dolly entre deux reniflements.

Il lui laissa le temps de se calmer un peu avant de poursuivre.

-Tu es sûre que tu pourras t'arranger toute seule ?

-Je vais essayer. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé pour ça, Ru. On se revoit à l'inauguration, d'accord ?

-Tu as intérêt à me faire signe si jamais ça tourne mal !

-Promis. Je t'aime et à bientôt !

Et elle raccrocha à nouveau. Rufus était sûr qu'il ne la contacterait pas même si ça tournait mal, mais au moins il l'avait proposé. Est-ce que son aide tombait toujours si mal ? Dolly était fière et indépendante, et il se demandait jusqu' à quel point il pourrait se permettre d'entrer dans sa vie, et de l'inviter dans la sienne… Elle disait qu'elle avait peur de le perdre, mais aussi qu'elle avait peur de s'imposer… comme quand elle avait insinué qu'elle retournerait chez elle au lieu de venir vivre avec lui, après l'inauguration. Finalement il n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Frustrant, d'avoir un cerveau d'homme quand on veut comprendre une femme…

OoOoO

Victoria et Dajim faisaient quelques courses ensemble, Dajim achetant notamment quelques pierres précieuses pour confectionner un beau collier pour sa sœur à l'occasion de l'inauguration du Monument du Météore (des pierres vertes pour être assorties avec la robe verte qu'elle avait choisie, selon le désir du Président), lorsqu'au beau milieu de la rue, alors qu'elle regardait davantage les vitrines (de jolies robes de mariage il faut dire, de quoi faire rêver n'importe quelle femme) que la zone devant elle, Victoria fonça dans un homme qu'elle ne vit pas venir. Dajim l'aida à se redresser, et lorsqu'elles virent un tas de papiers par terre, elles aidèrent l'homme à les ramasser.

-On se connait, non ? s'exclama soudainement Victoria.

-L-lieutenant !

Les oreilles de Dajim se baissèrent sous le chapeau qu'elle portait ; un intrus qui connaissait sa sœur ? Et il était beau garçon en plus, elle espérait que ce ne serait pas un autre prétendant, elle arrivait déjà à peine à se faire à l'idée que le Président Shin-Ra sortait avec sa sœur… mais celle-ci serrait la main de l'homme avec enthousiasme.

-C'est pas vrai ! Laguna Loire ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ?

-Je suis journaliste, répondit-il, d'un air gêné plutôt mignon. Depuis cinq ans en fait, je ne suis pas parti longtemps après vous…

-Voici Laguna, dit Dolly en se tournant enfin vers Dajim pour le présenter. C'est un des anciens SOLDIERs de mon unité !

Dajim inclina la tête. Bon, les choses s'éclaircissaient un peu, par contre ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Laguna-l'ancien-SOLDIER-devenu-journaliste la fixait comme ça. Pourtant ses oreilles de chat étaient bien cachées… enfin, il fallait bien répondre.

-Bonjour… je suis Dajim, la sœur de Victoria.

-Vous… vous êtes aussi charmante que votre sœur, mademoiselle !

Dajim cligna des yeux, ne se rendant pas compte à quelle allure son visage rougissait. Décidément, elle n'avait pas l'habitude avec les hommes… Victoria s'empressa de poser des questions à Laguna.

-Tu habites toujours à Midgar ?

-Heu, oui… Je travaille pour un grand quotidien, prochainement je dois couvrir l'inauguration du Monument du Météore de la Shin-Ra, vous y serez ?

-Il y a des chances, répondit Victoria d'un ton mystérieux. De notre côté on va ouvrir un night-club d'ici quelques jours… Dajim, tu peux lui donner ta carte de visite ? J'ai oublié les miennes…

Dajim, qui n'était pas dupe de ce que sa sœur tentait de faire, tendit tout de même une carte de visite à Laguna, qui la prit avec empressement en la remerciant bien poliment. Victoria continua :

-On t'enverra une invitation, tout le gratin de Midgar sera là !

-Tout le gratin ? Quand même pas le Président Shin-Ra en personne !

-Sait-on jamais ? répliqua Victoria, se faisant toujours aussi mystérieuse.

Laguna tripotait la carte de Dajim nerveusement, et il regarda soudainement sa montre.

-Je vais être en retard à la rédaction, je vais vous laisser. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Lieutenant ! Et vous aussi, Mademoiselle Dajim !

Il leur serra rapidement la main à toutes les deux, avant de s'éloigner rapidement, son porte-documents en main. Dajim cligna des yeux en le regardant partir.

-Mademoiselle Dajim, souffla-t-elle. On ne m'a jamais appelée comme ça…

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de le laisser indifférent… il est mignon, hein ?

-Oh si, si… mais commence par t'occuper de tes affaires, au lieu de me faire donner mes cartes aux petits mignons ! Depuis quand tu n'en as pas sur toi ?

Dajim tira la langue à sa sœur, qui sourit. Elles reprirent leur route vers d'autres magasins.

-Au fait, dit Victoria, tu as revu maman, elle a dû t'en parler, de mes « affaires »… Tout Kalm doit être au courant, maintenant, non ?

-Ah non, répondit Dajim, elle le garde précieusement pour elle, du moins pour le moment. Peut-être qu'elle n'arrive pas encore à y croire…

-Ça va pas tarder à exploser, une nouvelle pareille c'est beaucoup trop dur à contenir… le seul problème, c'est…

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu connais maman, Dajim… Je la vois venir de loin avec ses questions : « Vous comptez avoir des enfants quand, avant ou après le mariage ? »

-Elle ferait ça avec n'importe quel prétendant que tu pourrais lui ramener.

-Je sais, mais si elle fait ça, c'est qu'elle sent que la maladie la ronge…

-On trouvera bien un antidote pour ça.

-Quoi, la maladie ou les sautes d'humeurs de maman ?

-La maladie. Le caractère de maman n'a pas d'antidote, par contre !

Et les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire. Elles avaient l'esprit léger en cet instant (même si Dolly lui avait raconté des ennuis avec un crétin de patron de bar, mais elle l'assurait que tout était réglé), l'installation de leur club avançait bien, il ne restait plus qu'à envoyer des invitations (elles repassèrent la liste au complet, où figuraient autant des noms d'acteurs et de politiciens que ceux d'AVALANCHE, et aussi ceux de quelques journalistes, Victoria s'empressa d'y ajouter celui de Laguna Loire…) et elles finirent par se laisser, chacune devant aller faire des emplettes de son côté.

Dajim fit donc quelques achats, et s'attarda dans une boutique de PHS, se disant qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en prenne un comme tout le monde. Elle choisit un modèle simple et abordable, mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la boutique, elle entendit un coup de tonnerre, et la pluie se mit à tomber. Elle chercha vite un abri – la pluie à Midgar peut être dilluvienne – et finit par s'abriter dans un bâtiment à l'allure assez publique. Trempée, elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir pris de parapluie… lorsque quelqu'un, qui s'était approché d'elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, lui tapota sur l'épaule.

-Mademoiselle… Dajim ?

-Ah ! Monsieur Loire !

Elle se rendit compte que le bâtiment où elle venait d'entrer était les locaux d'un journal. Quel hasard, tout de même, de le revoir si vite !

-Oh, mais vous êtes trempée ! Vous allez attraper du mal, venez avec moi !

Et la prenant doucement par le bras, il l'entraîna derrière elle jusqu'à son bureau, où il lui tendit une serviette et l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle, qu'en la voyant près du Lieutenant qu'il avait autrefois aimée il avait pu tourner la page, et que même si elle était mouillée de la tête aux pieds il la trouvait très jolie, et qu'il mourait d'envie de la connaître mieux. Elle se contenta d'accepter une invitation pour une entrevue à sa boutique à Kalm dans quelques jours (apparemment, il faisait une série de reportages sur les métiers traditionnels, et son travail de bijoutière l'intéressait), de répondre à ses questions sur le futur club (Le nom : Kuroneko. Quel genre : ambiances multiples grâce à plusieurs salles, nombreux artistes invités, en plus de Dolly qui chantera. Où ça : à Edge, dans le nouveau quartier branché. Et ainsi de suite…) et finalement d'accepter son parapluie, comme le temps n'avait pas l'air de s'améliorer.

Elle ne savait pas tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de Laguna, mais elle comprenait encore moins pourquoi elle rougissait quand il lui parlait… Décidément, elle n'avait pas le tour avec les hommes, se disait-elle sans chercher plus loin.

* * *

Je sais pas trop à quel point je vais pousser avec Dajim et Laguna, déjà j'ai eu de la difficulté à caser leur rencontre comme ça a été fait en annexe... enfin, je ferai bien le nécessaire, et plus si c'est amusant!


	26. Chapter 26

Le joyeux Monument d'Advent Children... on se rapproche de tout ça, j'ai bien hâte...

* * *

C'était le jour de l'inauguration du Monument du Météore, commémorant les deux ans depuis la destruction de celui-ci. Au beau milieu de la grande place de Edge, la large colonne de béton et de métal élevait sa masse imposante, finalement révélée à la foule assemblée. Une foule qui emmerdait bien Dolly d'ailleurs, qui venait d'arriver en taxi, et tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi tout ce monde jusqu'à la zone réservée aux employés sans abimer sa belle robe verte, ni décoiffer ses cheveux roux soigneusement remontés et tressés avec du fil et des perles d'argent. Reno surgit soudain de la foule, et l'entraîna rapidement par le bras derrière lui jusqu'à la zone réservée.

-Yo, t'es pas en avance !

-Bah quoi, je fais ce que je peux, t'as vu le monde qu'il y a ?

-Et tu pouvais pas arriver avant ? Ah, les femmes c'est bien toutes les mêmes…

-Hé ho, t'avais qu'à venir me chercher si t'es pas content, et puis ça prend se préparer quand on est une femme !

Suivant toujours Reno, Dolly montra son badge, avant de pénétrer dans la petite zone couverte devant le monument, où il y avait quelques techniciens et journalistes, et surtout le Président Shin-Ra et Reeve qui attendaient ensemble près de la scène. Elle alla d'abord serrer la main à Reeve – c'était bien grâce à lui qu'elle était là, et elle le remercia chaleureusement – puis elle se tourna vers vers Rufus, sans trop savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Celui-ci portait sa cape, cachant une bonne partie de son visage, et elle se pencha vers lui pour mieux le voir. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours après tout... Il se redressa un peu pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Gênée ?

-Surtout du regard des autres, avoua-t-elle.

-Bon, on va pouvoir passer à l'ouverture de la cérémonie, je pense, dit Reeve en regardant sa montre.

Il monta alors sur scène et fit taire la foule, avant d'annoncer l'hymne de Midgar, « interprété par un nouveau talent, Dollyvic ». S'avançant alors à son tour sur la scène, Dolly prit le micro et chanta, y mettant toute sa voix et tous ses espoirs. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas dans un simple bar, mais à un événement public important, il fallait qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour ne décevoir personne ! Et alors qu'elle finissait l'hymne, elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait en entendant les applaudissements plus que chaleureux. Elle s'inclina légèrement, et retourna dans la zone couverte, soulagée.

-Très belle interprétation, lui dit Reeve en lui tapant un peu l'épaule, avant de se tourner vers le Président. Maintenant c'est à vous…

-Les autres sont bien placés ? demanda Rufus à Reno.

-Oui monsieur ! C'est quand vous voulez !

-Maintenant, alors.

Et Reno poussa le fauteuil du Président sur la scène, devant le micro qu'on avait ajusté, avant de reculer un peu. Dolly observa les alentours, impressionnée par la tribune des journalistes, et par tout le monde réuni, et elle écoutait la belle voix de Rufus, sans trop faire attention aux paroles. Elle vit Tseng surveillant de plus loin, parlant dans son émetteur. Elena et Rude devaient être à bonne distance, car elle ne les voyait pas du tout, par contre il y avait plusieurs gardes un peu partout. On ne pouvait faire trop attention à la sécurité dans ce genre d'événement…

Soudain elle sentit un bouillonnement à l'intérieur d'elle, rien de trop fort, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle releva machinalement la tête, et vit quelque chose qui s'agitait sur le dessus du Monument. Ou plutôt quelqu'un… Kadaj ? Il baillait, et s'appuyait contre une des structures de métal. Au moins, de là où il était, la foule ne devait pas le voir…

Les Turks avaient dû le remarquer aussi, car Reno et Tseng parlaient à voix basse dans leurs micros et semblaient plus nerveux. Reeve lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, et elle le regarda comme un alien, avant de reporter son regard sur le sommet du Monument, priant pour que Kadaj ne fasse pas de connerie. Rufus finit par boucler son discours, et il salua brièvement la foule. Reno le ramena bien vite, penché sur lui pour lui expliquer la situation, probablement. Dolly alla aussitôt les rejoindre.

-Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop s'en faire et y aller doucement, une évacuation d'urgence serait catastrophique, répondit Rufus qui se tourna vers Reeve. On peut déplacer le point de presse dans un bâtiment fermé, au lieu de le faire à l'extérieur comme prévu ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit le directeur de la WRO en prenant son PHS.

Dolly ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Kadaj. Le clône aux cheveux argentés semblait l'avoir remarquée, et il lui fit un petit signe de main en souriant.

-Les journalistes vont se déplacer dans un bâtiment annexe de la Shin-Ra à 500m d'ici, finit par dire Reeve en fermant son PHS. Ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes.

-Essaie de faire ça pour que ça ait l'air dans le déroulement normal, soupira Rufus avant de se tourner vers Reno. Déplacement de la sécurité, avertis Tseng et les autres.

-Compris, patron !

Reno se tourna pour parler dans son micro, et Reeve se dirigea vers la tribune des journalistes pour les diriger vers le bâtiment dont il avait parlé. La foule commençait déjà à se disperser, et Dolly se remit à fixer le Monument.

-Je vais aller lui parler, dit-elle soudain.

Rufus la retint par la main un instant.

-Arrange-toi pour ne pas être vue, ok ?

Elle lui fit un signe de tête, avant de contourner le monument pour se rendre derrière, et sauter jusqu'à son sommet, atterrissant avec une grâce féline. Les pouvoirs de JENOVA en elle avaient parfois leurs avantages…

-Bonjour, Kadaj ! dit-elle de la voix la plus enjouée possible.

Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, semblant absorbé dans la contemplation de la foule, mais il lui répondit :

-Tiens, tu es là ?

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Bah oui, je n'ai pas le droit d'admirer moi aussi ?

-Tu admirais plutôt le boss, non ?

-Bien sûr, je l'admirais, répondit Dolly en retenant un rire, mais je le peux bien, je ne l'ai pas vu pendant plusieurs jours…

-Hm… Tu peux me dire pourquoi la fille là-bas me pointe avec son fusil ?

Il pointa un des bâtiments adjacents. Dolly, en plissant les yeux, finit par voir une tête blonde sur le toit. Ça devait être Elena qui assurait la sécurité de là… Dolly lui fit un signe que tout allait bien, espérant qu'elle puisse le voir.

-Peut-être qu'elle a peur que tu fasses une bêtise.

-Je fais des bêtises, moi ? répliqua Kadaj d'un ton mi-choqué, mi-amusé.

-Au cas où…

Dolly laissa passer un moment de silence. La foule s'était déjà à moitié dispersée, et au moins personne n'avait l'air de remarquer ce qui se passait au sommet du Monument. Les journalistes n'étaient plus là, et on commençait déjà à démonter la scène. Bref, jusqu'à présent, tout allait bien.

-Tu m'as écouté chanter ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ce qui m'a réveillé, répondit Kadaj.

-Tu dors ici ? C'est moins confortable qu'un lit…

-Mais la vue n'est pas mauvaise…

-C'est vrai… mais tu ne voudrais pas dormir dans un vrai lit ? Les nuits commencent à être fraîches, au moins tu aurais bien chaud, et tu aurais moins mal au dos, avec un bon matelas et un oreiller…

Et Dolly se demanda soudain si Kadaj était encore assez humain pour ressentir des sensations telles que le froid ou la douleur. Mais celui-ci se contenta de répondre doucement :

-Oui, mais la vue…

En tout cas il était du genre persistant dans ses idées. Elle secoua doucement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais si ça te dit et que tu es fatigué, on peut aller chez moi, je pourrai t'apprendre des chansons, et on mangera un bout de gâteau, aussi… Ici j'ai un peu froid, et puis c'est ennuyeux…

-Pourtant il y avait une jolie chanson, et puis la voix du boss… c'est pas si ennuyeux !

-La chanson, je peux toujours te la rechanter, et des tas d'autres plus intéressantes, aussi… Mais dis-moi, pourquoi trouves-tu Rufus si passionnant, dis-moi ?

Kadaj se tourna vers Dolly, la fixant de son regard félin, avant de lui répondre.

-Et toi, pourquoi le trouves-tu si intéressant ?

Elle rit doucement, et scruta l'horizon parsemé de gratte-ciel avant de répondre, sentant toujours le regard de Kadaj sur elle.

-Parce qu'avec lui j'ai l'impression d'être moi-même, de ne plus faire semblant et de revivre, parce que je l'aime et pour un tas d'autres petites choses… finalement, peut-être parce qu'avec lui je me sens vivante…

Kadaj se releva, fixant aussi l'horizon et le ciel ennuagé.

-Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que d'autres personnes pouvaient se sentir vivantes avec lui ?

-Tu parles de ton propre cas ?

-Oui.

Se relevant aussi, Dolly posa une main sur l'épaule de Kadaj. Elle se demandait bien comment il ressentait son amour, ou son attirance pour Rufus, lui qui n'était pas humain et qui voyait le monde d'un œil si naïf et si étrange…

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait sentir vivant chez Rufus, Kadaj ?

-Tout !

-Et tu n'essaierais pas de te sentir plus vivant avec moi, par exemple ? demanda Dolly, amusée, en secouant la tête.

-Ça serait pas pareil, répliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne serait pas lui !

Dolly tenta de se retenir, mais elle finit par éclater de rire, et embrassa la joue de Kadaj qui faisait une moue adorable.

-Promets-moi de ne pas l'embêter, d'accord ?

-Je ne promets jamais rien, moi !

Et il sauta tout en hauteur jusqu'au toit du bâtiment le plus près, puis d'un autre plus loin, et encore un autre, s'éloignant du Monument et de Dolly qui le perdait déjà de vue. Secouant à nouveau la tête devant l'imprévisibilité et le côté si mignon de Kadaj, elle finit par sauter discrètement en bas du Monument (en réussissant miraculeusement à ne pas casser les talons hauts de ses chaussures), et elle décida d'aller dans le bâtiment où avait lieu la conférence de presse.

Une fois entrée, Dolly vit que la salle était pleine à craquer. Rufus était assis tout au fond, répondant calmement aux questions des journalistes. Il avait l'air de bien résister aux flashs des caméras, mais la cape devant ses yeux devait y être pour quelque chose… Reno était derrière lui, assurant toujours sa protection rapprochée, et Reeve à ses côtés répondait aussi à quelques questions. Dolly alla s'appuyer contre un mur en attendant que tout soit terminé, ne voulant pas se risquer à nouveau dans une foule aussi tassée.

Un peu plus loin dans la foule, elle finit par voir Tseng et croisa son regard. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête, auquel Dolly, surprise, répondit, avant de reprendre sa surveillance. Décidément, être finalement avec Elena le rendait bien plus aimable, cet homme…

Justement, quelques instants plus tard, Elena pénétra aussi dans l'immeuble et se dirigea vers elle. Dolly la salua, mais elle n'avait pas trop l'air contente, et lui dit à voix basse mais d'un ton presque hystérique :

-Vous avez failli me faire mourir de peur en montant sur le Monument comme ça !

-Oh, il ne fallait pas pour si peu…

-Vous auriez pu nous prévenir, merde…

La conférence de presse semblait achever, et Rufus était déjà descendu de l'estrade. Dolly vit soudain qu'il se faisait accoster par une grande blonde sulfureuse qui faisait un sourire un peu trop charmeur pour être naturel. Dolly prit Elena par le bras et la lui pointa :

-C'est qui, elle ?

-Océane Brown, répondit la Turk. Une grosse actionnaire de la Compagnie.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas l'air de discuter de travail… Dolly les regarda d'un air mauvais, jusqu'à ce que Reno vienne les rejoindre.

-Bon, le patron vient de se faire accrocher par la grande blonde…

-C'est sûr, marmonna Dolly, c'est bien mieux que la petite rousse…

-Elle le lâche dans combien de temps, d'après toi, 'Lena ? reprit Reno

-Je sais pas, répondit Elena, normalement elle est du genre sangsue… dix minutes ?

-Je sais pas, la moyenne du patron a baissé depuis son accident… disons cinq minutes ?

Cette conversation entre les Turks embêtait bien Dolly. La « moyenne du patron », discuter aussi normalement des femmes qui l'abordaient… c'était vraiment habituel, tout ça ? En tout cas, comme Reno l'avait prédit, au bout de cinq longues minutes, la dite Océane Brown s'éloigna de Rufus dans un déhanchement travaillé, l'air satisfait. Dolly n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de Rufus à cause de sa cape, mais elle le vit se tourner vers Reeve. Mais quand viendrait-il la rejoindre ? Ils avaient à peine pu échanger quelques mots depuis tout à l'heure, et elle mourait d'envie de lui parler et de le prendre dans ses bras… Frustrée, elle sortit, et alla fumer une cigarette assise sur un banc au pied du Monument. Finalement, c'était plutôt laid, ce truc…

-Vous admirez le chef-d'œuvre ?

Elle se tourna, et vit Reeve qui approchait d'elle, l'air plutôt content.

-C'est ça, oui…

-Le Président fait dire de le rejoindre dès qu'il sera sorti de la salle, dit-il avant de regarder sa montre. Et moi je dois déjà retourner à la Tour…

Il lui serra rapidement la main, très chaleureusement.

-Merci encore pour votre prestation ! J'espère bien vous revoir bientôt !

Elle eut à peine le temps de le saluer qu'il était déjà parti. Il avait toujours l'air pressé, cet homme. Pas étonnant, avec ses responsabilités à la Shin-Ra dans le département de développement urbain, en plus de la WRO…

Finissant sa cigarette, elle l'écrasa dans un petit cendrier portatif avant de retourner vers le bâtiment, et Rufus était finalement sorti, entouré des Turks. Elle se faufila parmi la foule, le rejoignant le plus vite possible. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, et elle se colla contre lui, se foutant bien de tous les gens qui pouvaient la regarder en cet instant.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

-Toi aussi, tu n'as pas idée…

Elle l'embrassa soudainement, et il lui répondit avec passion. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient avoir envie de se lâcher. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu oublier le temps… Mais Tseng finit par les secouer, leur rappelant qu'ils faisaient une cible tentante de là, et ils se dirigèrent vers la limousine présidentielle qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, finit par dire Rufus.

-Mauvaise… nouvelle ?

-Je dois assister à un repas donné par une actionnaire de la Compagnie…

Les morceaux s'assemblèrent bien vite dans la tête de Dolly. Actionnaire de la Compagnie = grande blonde collante. Il préférait donc passer sa soirée avec ce genre de femme… ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude, je me trouverai bien quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ce soir…

-Ah non, tu viens avec moi, sinon elle va me sauter dessus !

Les morceaux continuèrent de s'assembler : elle n'avait pas envie de voir la sangsue blonde, mais elle avait encore moins envie de la voir sauter sur SON Rufus, et Rufus lui-même n'avait pas trop l'air d'avoir envie de se faire sauter dessus. Malgré tout, elle hésitait encore.

-Mais je ne suis pas invitée, moi… elle va se demander qui je suis… Et puis je risque de déranger si c'est pour parler travail…

-S'il te plaît, dit Rufus d'un ton suppliant qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu employer. Je lui ai dit que je serais accompagné de toute façon, alors je t'en prie, viens…

-Bon, d'accord… si ça peut éviter qu'elle te saute dessus…

-Je demanderai un Turk pour l'occasion, pour te tenir compagnie pendant qu'on discutera du boulot, ça te va ?

Ils finirent par arriver devant la limousine. Tseng aida Rufus à s'y installer, pendant que Dolly se débrouillait de l'autre côté de la voiture. Puis les Turks s'installèrent à l'avant, et ils partirent en douceur.

-Je peux aussi emmener mon MP3…

-… le MP3 à table ? Voyons…

-Nan, tu as raison, je veux savoir ce que raconte cette affreuse blondasse à grosse poitrine.

-Hm…

Rufus lui fit un regard protège-moi-de-cette-salope sous sa cape. Dolly, n'y tenant plus, écarta la cape du beau visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu me trouvais, dit-elle, j'ai bien choisi la robe ?

-Superbe !

-Merci… Est-ce que je vais devoir me changer pour la soirée… ?

-C'est une soirée chic, tu seras très bien comme ça, je crois.

-Mais tout le monde va reconnaître la chanteuse de l'inauguration, non ?

-On peut faire un arrêt dans les boutiques, si tu préfères…

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, il faut bien amortir cette robe…

-D'accord, alors on y va directement.

Dolly se dit qu'avec son compte en banque qui était tombé dans le négatif depuis qu'elle avait dû payer les frais d'hôpital de l'autre con de patron de bar pour le faire taire, sans parler de son proprio qui la menaçait de l'expulser de son appartement, elle ferait mieux de ne pas gaspiller ses sous dans une autre robe… juste pour avoir l'air d'une potiche parmi tous ces gens pleins de fric… elle se sentait de plus en plus minable, et même la main rassurante de Rufus sur sa cuisse n'arrivait pas à lui redonner confiance en elle-même.


	27. Chapter 27

Je suis bien satisfaite de ce chapitre...

* * *

C'était difficile de ne pas se sentir coupable. Rufus avait été incapable de refuser l'invitation d'Océane Brown lorsqu'elle avait parlé de boulot, alors qu'il savait très bien, juste à sa façon de parler et de se pencher sur lui pour bien lui exposer son décolleté, que ce n'était pas le boulot qui l'intéressait. Mais il avait prévu des négociations difficiles avec elle lors des prochains jours, et commencer lors d'un souper lui semblait être la meilleure option… si elle ne lui sautait pas dessus pour le dévorer. Il avait donc demandé à être accompagné, mais maintenant il s'en voulait en sachant ce qu'il allait faire subir à Dolly après ne pas l'avoir vue pendant des jours. Ils n'y étaient pas encore et il la sentait très nerveuse et crispée à ses côtés, et il ne savait même pas quoi dire pour la rassurer.

La limousine finit par s'arrêter devant la résidence de Brown, où plusieurs voitures de luxe s'alignaient. Rufus soupira en se disant que si ce n'était pas de ce genre de soirée, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Dolly, mais qu'à cette exception près il s'en serait bien passé… Il se tourna vers elle, tentant de prendre un ton dégagé.

-C'est une sortie officielle pour nous deux… il y aura probablement des journalistes dans la salle de réception avant le repas…

-T'es sûr que tu n'as pas honte de moi ?

Rufus retint un soupir agacé et releva le menton de Dolly avec ses doigts pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr que non ! Quelle bêtise !

Tseng ouvrit la portière du côté de Rufus, tandis qu'Elena ouvrait celle de Dolly. Rufus remit sa cape en place devant son visage, et retourna dans son fauteuil roulant, aidé de Tseng. Celui-ci l'emmena jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison par l'allée latérale, l'allée centrale étant pleine de marches, et Dolly les suivait, accrochée au bras d'Elena. Il se dit qu'elle finirait bien par s'habituer à ce genre de soirées et qu'il le faudrait bien si elle restait avec lui, et si elle devenait une chanteuse connue… Mais à entendre Dolly, c'était beaucoup plus stressant de venir à cette réception que de chanter sur scène.

-Tu restes avec moi pour la soirée, hein ? disait-elle à Elena.

-Mais oui, répondait la Turk, et si cette décolorée vous approche de trop près, elle va savoir ce que c'est que la force d'une vraie blonde !

Rufus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'ils furent en haut des marches, il dit à Tseng qu'Elena pourrait assurer la suite de son service toute seule, et que Reno et lui resteraient dans la voiture au cas où. Brown avait son propre personnel de sécurité, et l'endroit étant couvert, il jugeait que c'était amplement suffisant. Le chef des Turks devait le croire aussi, car il le salua et s'inclina, avant de s'en aller. Lorsqu'Elena commença à pousser le fauteuil du Président, celui-ci remarqua que Dolly était toujours accrochée à la Turk, la tenant par le bas de son veston noir. Il se tourna vers elle en lui faisant un sourire aimable, avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la somptueuse résidence.

-Si tu continues comme ça, Victoria, les gens vont croire que tu es sa compagne, et non la mienne…

Les deux femmes rougirent d'un coup, et Dolly s'empressa de se mettre au même niveau que Rufus, saisissant sa main. Elle était d'ailleurs à la limite de l'écraser à cause de la nervosité, mais il la laissa faire. Au moins elle faisait des efforts pour avoir l'air calme, et lorsqu'on les eut conduits dans le grand salon où avait lieu la réception avant le repas, elle avait réussi à se composer un visage de circonstance assez convaincant. Il se demandait s'il lui resterait tous ses doigts à la fin de la soirée, mais bon, il faut faire des sacrifices, parfois, dans la vie…

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, surtout des gens de l'industrie, mais aussi quelques artistes et personnalités intéressantes ici et là. Et des journalistes, qui pointèrent leurs appareils vers eux dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Il y eut quelques murmures, et Océane Brown vint les accueillir elle-même. Elle portait une robe différente de cet après-midi, encore plus serrée et décolletée, et une belle rivière de diamants. Rien qui ne puisse affecter le jugement de Rufus concernant cette femme : elle aurait beau se parer de tous les diamants du monde, il la trouverait toujours aussi vulgaire. Même avant l'accident, deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'il voyait beaucoup de femmes, elle ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Tout l'argent du monde ne peut acheter du charme et de la classe… Par contre il respectait et redoutait son sens des affaires : elle avait repris la petite compagnie de métallurgie de son père et avait réussi à devenir un des fournisseurs les plus importants de la Compagnie Shin-Ra, y investissant directement une fois sa fortune faite pour accroître ses profits en achetant 35% des actions de la Compagnie au début de la guerre de Wutai. Les femmes ambitieuses, intelligentes et qui se savent belles sont les plus effrayantes, se disait Rufus alors qu'il lui serrait la main.

-Rufus ! s'écriait-elle. Vous avez pu venir, je suis si heureuse de vous accueillir !

Elle finit par lui lâcher la main et elle observa Elena et Dolly.

-Oh, vous avez emmené votre propre service de sécurité, et même la chanteuse pour l'animation ! On pourra leur servir une collation en cuisines.

Rufus fit un très grand sourire et répondit d'un ton à la fois très sec et aimable à la fois, un ton qui ne laissait pas de réplique.

-Mademoiselle Brown, je vous présente ma compagne, Victoria Whitestone.

Il vit très nettement le visage d'Océane se figer pendant deux bonnes secondes, puis elle se reprit et fit un sourire hypocrite à Dolly en lui tendant la main.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle… Whitestone.

-Moi de même, répondit Dolly entre ses dents serrées, réussissant tout de même à lui serrer la main sans la lui exploser.

-Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre, dit Rufus de son ton trop aimable pour être naturel, mais j'aimerais d'abord parler du boulot, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Mademoiselle Brown.

-Pas de problème, Rufus, répondit la grande blonde, nous pouvons passer dans mon cabinet si vous le voulez bien ! Victoria pourra en profiter pour faire connaissance avec nos invités.

La perspective de se retrouver coincé dans un bureau avec elle donnait déjà des cauchemars à Rufus. Il vit du coin de l'œil Elena retenir discrètement Dolly par le bras.

-Je ne voudrais pas laisser Victoria en présence d'étrangers, voyons…

-Mais la pauvre risque de s'ennuyer à écouter des histoires de contrats, dit Océane en prenant une fausse moue embêtée, par contre je suis sûre qu'il y a des personnes qui pourraient lui plaire dans la salle, j'ai invité plusieurs artistes…

-Elle a raison, mon amour, ricana Dolly d'un ton sarcastique, voyons tu sais bien que je suis trop bête pour comprendre ce genre de subtilités !

-Alors nous allons rencontrer quelques personnes sympathiques ici pour te tenir compagnie pendant que je discuterai avec Mademoiselle Brown, d'accord ?

Elena avait bien compris le message subliminal, et elle éloigna aussitôt le fauteuil de son patron de l'actionnaire blonde.

-Ce sera donc pour plus tard, très chère, ajouta-t-il en la saluant vaguement de la main.

Sans même regarder, il savait bien que Brown rageait sur place. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle reprendrait contenance bien vite, et que le cauchemar était encore loin d'être terminé…

-Je vais la bouffer, grogna Dolly, qui avait repris la main de Rufus et la serrait rageusement.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit comestible, répliqua-t-il d'un ton très léger et assez amusé.

-Je peux tuer un béhémoth à mains nues si on me met en colère…

-Je n'en doute pas, tu me montreras ça une fois qu'on sera enfin partis…

La petite cloche qui annonçait le début du souper sonna. Rufus le regretta un peu, il aurait vraiment voulu présenter quelques personnes ici à Dolly, surtout des gens d'affaires honnêtes et des artistes sympathiques qu'il croisait parfois à ce genre de soirée, mais Océane ne voulait certainement pas laisser à Dolly le temps de se faire des alliés… Elena dirigea le fauteuil vers la grande salle à manger, et elle dut les abandonner pour aller en cuisines.

Évidemment, comme par hasard, Rufus se trouvait à côté d'Océane, et Dolly était plus loin, de l'autre côté de la table et entre deux vieilles dames. Il lui jeta un regard désolé avant de se tourner vers la blonde, avec qui il espérait pouvoir parler simplement du boulot.

-Maintenant nous pouvons discuter…

-Oui, mais avant, dit-elle à haute voix pour tous les invités en se levant, portons un toast à l'anniversaire de la destruction du Météore !

Tout le monde leva son verre, sauf Dolly. Ça ne devait pas lui rappeler de bons souvenirs, se dit Rufus. Lui levait son verre simplement à cause des convenances ; il était plongé dans le coma à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas comme si le moment lui procurait de sentiment particulier. Pour lui, c'était le moment où Aeris et AVALANCHE avaient sauvé le monde, mais où le géostigma s'était répandu parmi les humains. Un mal pour un bien, mais il aurait pu se passer des conséquences…

Finalement, Océane se rassit, et commença avec Rufus une discussion d'affaires. Mais si sa voix parlait bien de sous et de contrats, ses lèvres pulpeuses, elles, lui faisaient toutes sortes de sourires sous-entendus dont il se serait bien passé. Il se contentait de lui répondre aimablement, mais sans répondre à aucun de ses sourires. Elena finit par revenir dans la salle et alla se poster derrière Victoria qui avait l'air de s'embêter fermement.

Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son genou. Océane continuait de lui parler, très à l'aise, mais c'était bien elle qui s'amusait à faire remonter ses doigts le long de sa cuisse. Retenant son énervement et sa frustration parce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, il lui demanda tout de même d'un ton très sec :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous avez échappé quelque chose ?

-Allons, Rufus, détendez-vous un peu…

La main importune remonta encore un peu plus haut sur son pantalon. Rufus soupira et tenta d'écarter ses jambes le plus possible. Jetant un rapide regard vers Dolly, il vit qu'elle bouillait de rage et qu'Elena faisait de son mieux pour la retenir. Bon, elle avait remarqué, de mieux en mieux…

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, pourtant, dit Rufus d'un ton las, de plus même si je le voulais mon état de santé ne me le permet pas, alors pourquoi insister ?

Océane allait lui susurrer une réponse à l'oreille, mais Dolly avait échappé à la prise d'Elena et frappa du poing sur la table.

-Vous là ! s'écria-t-elle. Où est-ce que vous avez été éduquée ? On vous a jamais appris qu'on tripote pas les mecs des autres ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Victoria ? répondit Océane en retirant sa main, l'air un peu gênée.

-Dolly…

Rufus se sentait à la fois très gêné et très soulagé, mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Dolly jeta sa serviette sur la table, et sortit de la salle à manger sous le regard des invités qui avaient cessé toute conversation lorsqu'elle avait crié, et la suivaient maintenant du regard. Elena la suivit aussi discrètement que possible.

-Vraiment, votre amie est trop nerveuse, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, finit par lâcher Océane d'un ton particulièrement hypocrite.

-Vous continuez toujours de faire semblant ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Rufus…

Puisque c'était comme ça, se disait Rufus, les choses pourraient difficilement être pires au niveau des négociations d'affaires, alors il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Très bien, dit-il fermement, alors je suppose que c'est à moi d'être honnête et direct : jusqu'où irez-vous pour tenter de m'avoir ?

-Jusqu'au bout, répondit Océane d'un ton vorace qui avait perdu tout son enrobage sucré habituel, jusqu'à évincer cette petite chanteuse de pacotille, et s'il le faut jusqu'à faire chuter les trois-quarts des actions de la Compagnie…

Rufus soupira. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Elena revenir dans la pièce, probablement pour observer l'évolution de la situation. Il se dit qu'il pourrait donner un bon spectacle, au moins…

-Tout ça pour une histoire de sexe… vous n'êtes pas sérieuse…

-Plus que jamais, répliqua Océane.

Elle remit sa main sur la cuisse de Rufus et la fit glisser à nouveau le long de celle-ci, mais Rufus la prit par le poignet et l'éleva doucement.

-Vous êtes consciente que tout le monde vous regarde, actuellement ?

-Oui et je m'en fiche, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens, c'est tout. Alors que dois-je attendre de votre part ? De la coopération, à moins que vous ne préfériez une chute de masse de vos actions ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me prostituer au nom de la Shin-Ra, désolé, dit Rufus en replaçant bien sa cape devant son visage. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de voir le prix de ces actions chuter, je vais vous les racheter personnellement. Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser cela au Président de la Compagnie.

-Dans ce cas, nous ne ferons plus affaire ensemble, rétorqua Océane qui faisait une moue très fâchée.

-Vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix.

-Dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas davantage, Monsieur Shin-Ra.

-Je reparlerai avec les responsables de vos actions très bientôt.

Il inclina la tête vers Brown, qui n'osait même plus le regarder et jouait nerveusement avec sa coupe de vin, avant de faire signe à Elena qui vint aussitôt pour le conduire hors de là. Aussitôt sortis de la résidence, la Turk se mit à courir aussi vite que possible en poussant un fauteuil roulant, en marmonnant des trucs qui ressemblaient à « mais quelle garce, mais quelle salope ! » Ça résumait bien la situation, finalement.

Finissant par repérer Dolly qui fumait en haut d'un pilier d'au moins quatre mètres, il l'appela et elle sauta devant lui.

-Je suis désolée, Rufus…

Il la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre son ventre. Les doigts de Dolly vinrent rapidement caresser ses cheveux dorés.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé de te faire endurer ça…

-Non, c'est de ma faute, insista Dolly, c'est moi qui ne sais pas me tenir, ça se serait sans doute mieux passé si je n'étais pas venue…

-C'est vrai que ça aurait pu mieux se passer, dit Rufus d'un ton indifférent, je viens de perdre les deux tiers de ma fortune personnelle.

Bon, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire ça, ce n'est pas trop réconfortant… Il sentit Dolly se raidir contre lui, et elle se dégagea de ses bras avant de se diriger vers la résidence de Brown d'un pas d'automate, mais il la retint par la main juste à temps.

-Je… je vais aller m'excuser, bredouilla-t-elle, peut-être que…

-Mais tu es presque en ruine, sanglota Dolly en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol, et moi je n'ai pas un sou et j'ai reçu une lettre d'expulsion de mon propriétaire… Ça commence pas très bien si on veut des enfants un jour…

Rufus secoua la tête, assez las.

-Qui a dit que j'étais en ruine ? J'ai sacrifié une partie de ma fortune personnelle pour protéger la Compagnie en rachetant les actions de Brown. Si je les revends rapidement, je pourrais même en sortir gagnant !

-Vraiment ?

Elle se jeta à son cou, pleurant toujours. Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue, mais il lui flatta les cheveux et lui dit de son ton le plus rassurant :

-En tout cas je n'y perdrai pas grand-chose… et l'important c'est que je te garde, toi… alors je t'en prie, calme-toi… ce n'est rien…

Dolly finit par se redresser, et Elena poussa doucement le fauteuil de Rufus jusqu'au parking, où elle rejoignit la voiture. Tseng attendait appuyé contre la limousine, tandis que Reno faisait la sieste à l'intérieur. Le chef des Turks s'approcha d'abord d'Elena, et lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle répondit à voix basse mais audible :

-Il va y avoir du changement à la Compagnie… et j'ai mal à la tête.

L'air inquiet, Tseng se tourna alors vers son Président et se rapprocha, tandis qu'Elena allait réveiller Reno dans la limousine à coups de sa propre matraque.

-Je vous ramène à la voiture, monsieur ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît, Tseng.

Se sentant soudainement très fatigué, il ajouta, alors que le wutaien achevait de le déposer sur la banquette de la limousine :

-Il faudra contacter mon banquier dans les plus brefs délais, puis le directeur de la section boursière de la Shin-Ra, puis Reeve, puis les médias… puis mon médecin… puis…

La fatigue le rattrapa, et il ne put finir sa phrase. Il sentit la plaque de géostigma sur sa main le démanger furieusement, mais il se retint de la gratter. Dolly vint s'installer près de lui, tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

-Bien compris, monsieur, acquiesça Tseng avant de fermer la portière.

-Cette femme, dit soudainement Dolly. C'est juste une nuit qu'elle veut, c'est ça ?

-Probablement, soupira Rufus. Ça lui apprendra à n'être qu'une salope bouffeuse de queues…

-Et si… si c'était pas trop tard, et que tu pouvais encore accepter sa proposition ? Je peux même y retourner et aller lui parler… je t'en voudrais pas tu sais… si juste une nuit pouvait tout arranger…

Singulièrement agacé, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ose dire un truc pareil.

-N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît.

Tseng fit démarrer la limousine et annonça qu'il irait les porter au Manoir. Rufus sentait ses yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls.

-Dolly… tu peux te rapprocher s'il te plaît ?

La tête basse, elle se rapprocha de lui. Il posa aussitôt sa tête sur son épaule et s'appuya contre elle.

-Ne bouge plus, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Je t'aime…

Et il ferma les yeux, s'endormant aussitôt. Il aurait bien besoin de toutes les heures de sommeil dont il pourrait disposer prochainement…


	28. Chapter 28

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'imaginais trop Reno sacrer en québécois...

* * *

La journée avait été longue pour Elena, et elle sentait que les prochaines allaient l'être aussi. Tout ça à cause de cette foutue décolorée à grosse poitrine… et le Président qui était déjà épuisé, et qui allait l'être encore plus après tout le chamboulement financier qu'il venait de s'infliger… à se demander s'il était masochiste, par moments.

Enfin arrivés au manoir, voyant que le Président s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Dolly et personne ne souhaitant le réveiller, Reno et Tseng le soulevèrent doucement pour le mettre dans son fauteuil roulant. Une fois que Dolly fut détachée de lui, Elena la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

-Écoutez, dit la Turk en se tordant les mains, j'ai quelque chose pour vous ici… mais si à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé ça ne servira pas à grand-chose…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer !

Et elle prit la rousse par la main pour l'entraîner derrière elle, la faisant pénétrer dans le manoir par une porte annexe, et l'emmenant dans les quartiers des serviteurs, jusque dans une pièce de rangement dans une annexe très secondaire. Dolly la regarda, intriguée, prendre une grande boîte dans une étagère poussiéreuse, et Elena la posa sur une petite table.

-Je l'ai finalement retrouvée…

-… retrouvée ?

-Vous avez pas idée à quel point c'était chiant !

Et elle ouvrit la boîte, révélant… la vieille guitare de Rufus Shin-Ra. Dolly sautilla sur place et prit la guitare dans ses bras, la câlinant avec amour. Elena sourit devant cette réaction de joie, au moins ses efforts n'auront pas été en vain, et elle se sentait bien fière de son coup.

-Merci de tout cœur, Elena !

-Je ne crois pas qu'il pourra en jouer bientôt, par contre… mais bon…

-Ça devrait lui faire plaisir quand même, je pense ! Vous pouvez m'accompagner à sa chambre ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais je crois que vous devriez garder la guitare pour un autre moment, ajouta Elena en regardant Dolly qui tenait toujours la guitare serrée contre elle.

-Tu as raison… Je vais la laisser ici pour l'instant.

Et elle la remit précieusement dans l'étui, avant de le refermer soigneusement. Elena alla murmurer à l'oreille de Dolly.

-J'ai pensé… vous n'ouvrez pas un club avec votre sœur, bientôt ?

-Si, la semaine prochaine…

-Si ça peut servir à ce moment-là…

Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Redonnez-la moi, finit par dire Elena, je vais trouver un meilleur étui et la ranger dans un endroit convenable… mais caché, qu'en dites-vous ?

-D'accord à 100% ! Je vous la confie, Elena !

En attendant, Elena remit la boîte de la guitare en place, avant de sortir de la pièce, suivie de Dolly.

-Bon, la chambre du Président… On va se dépêcher, d'accord ? Le personnel du manoir me déteste, maintenant…

-Vous déteste ? Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas arrêté de leur gueuler dessus pour qu'ils me trouvent cette guitare, alors…

Des jours passés à gueuler sur les pauvres serviteurs au PHS, les faisant retourner la maison sans dessus dessous, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait finalement des résultats… pas étonnant qu'ils ne l'aiment pas trop par ici !

-Je comprends mieux ! répondit Dolly avec un léger rire.

-Mais c'est eux qui n'étaient pas foutus de fouiller leurs propres quartiers ! J'avais raison de gueuler !

-Ça aura porté ses fruits au moins…

Elles étaient finalement arrivées dans un beau pavillon du manoir, et Dolly ne cessait de jeter des regards partout. Elena prit l'ascenseur le plus proche, elle était trop fatiguée pour avoir envie d'escalader les escaliers.

-Ah… soupira-t-elle alors que les portes se fermaient, là on va avoir un boulot monstre…

-C'est-à-dire… ?

-À cause de la décolorée ! On va devoir courir dans tous les sens !

Comme Dolly avait l'air de se sentir assez mal, Elena ajouta :

-Mais bon, au moins ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, et puis je commençais à rouiller…

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez avoir comme boulot ? demanda Dolly à mi-voix.

-Des trucs de bureau, et si on a de la chance on va devoir menacer le personnel de la décolorée. Enfin, des réjouissances du genre…

-Ah…

Elles sortirent de l'ascenseur, et empruntèrent le long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la chambre du Président. Le tapis était moelleux sous leurs pieds, et Dolly semblait encore très impressionnée par la décoration. Elena, elle, était habituée depuis longtemps, et elle ne voyait même plus ce cadre luxueux. Pour ce que ça servait…

Au bout du couloir, la poignée de la porte de la chambre du Président sous la main, elle se tourna vers Dolly pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-En tout cas, vous soutenez le patron, sinon je vais vous en vouloir longtemps, compris ?

Et elle la poussa dans la chambre où le Président semblait être profondément endormi, avant de refermer la porte sur eux. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre une douche et aller se coucher…

OoOoO

Reno dormait profondément et bien confortablement dans son lit (pour une fois) lorsque son PHS eut la malencontreuse idée de sonner. Il jeta un regard sur l'heure : 4 heures du matin. Il espérait vraiment que ça soit important… et il regarda qui l'appelait sur l'écran de son PHS : Tseng. Dommage, il aurait même pas le droit de râler… mais il se le permettrait quand même. Juste un peu.

-Tseng, ça va pas de me réveiller à une heure pareille ?

-Amène tes fesses devant la chambre du Président, compris ?

Et ça raccrochait déjà. Bon, quand il faut y aller… Il se rhabilla rapidement, rattacha ses cheveux et remit soigneusement ses lunettes sur sa tête avant de quitter sa chambre en bâillant, et il prit le chemin le plus court vers la chambre du Président. Heureusement qu'ils avaient eu la bonne idée de rester au manoir au lieu de rentrer à la Tour, ils avaient de bonnes chambres et ça évitait le déplacement…

Il finit par arriver devant la chambre du Président, où se trouvait non seulement Tseng, mais aussi Dolly, tiens. Elle avait l'air habillée et bien réveillée, elle. Tseng semblait lui dire quelque chose comme « Pas de conneries, ok ? », en tout cas ça promettait, si c'était quelque chose pour la rouquine…

-J'espère que c'est quelque chose d'intéressant au moins, dit Reno en bâillant lorsque son chef se tourna vers lui.

-Désolée pour le réveil, dit Dolly, tu peux me servir de chauffeur ?

-… je retourne me coucher, moi…

Mais Dolly l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna par le bras, saluant Tseng et lui disant qu'ils allaient être revenus pour le matin. Reno se fit traîner en lançant un dernier cri vers le chef des Turks :

-C'est dans mes heures supplémentaires, ça !

Puis il se contenta de moitié suivre moitié mener Dolly vers la sortie du manoir. Elle avait pas trop l'air habituée, la pauvre, c'est assez normal au début. Et bon, puisqu'il fallait y aller, aussi bien faire ça rapidement, histoire qu'il puisse rejoindre son lit au plus tôt. Ils se rendirent donc au parking extérieur, où il y avait la voiture des Turks. Reno prit ses clés et se tourna vers Dolly. Elle avait l'air réveillée, mais soucieuse, celle-là.

-Bon, alors on va où, là ?

-Reno, tu peux me conduire chez cette bonne femme ?

-Tu pouvais pas y aller toute s-, grogna-t-il avant de réaliser soudainement et de s'exclamer : Non, tu veux pas aller chez Océane Brown !

-Mais si !

-Mais tu vas faire quoi là-bas ?

-Ça c'est pas tes affaires.

Ben oui, on le sort du lit à une heure impossible et on veut le ramener chez l'autre salope et il peut même pas savoir pourquoi ? C'est ça, c'est ça…

-… yo, tu vas faire quoi À CETTE HEURE ????

-TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI, ET ME CONDUIRE CHEZ CETTE POUFFIASSE ?

-… ça promet d'être joyeux, tiens, soupira Reno en ouvrant finalement les portes de la voiture, s'installant au volant.

Il démarra rapidement, laissant des traces de pneu dans son sillage. Dolly s'était assise à côté de lui, et elle n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'ils furent sur l'autoroute.

-Rufus ne va jamais survivre avec autant de boulot supplémentaire, il faut essayer de réparer les pots cassés, dit-elle à mi-voix en regardant le paysage défiler dehors.

-À quatre heures du matin, grommela Reno.

-Je t'ai demandé de faire des commentaires ? râla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Toi ça a pas l'air de t'empêcher de ronfler en tout cas !

-Déjà que j'ai des doutes qu'elle te reçoive, à cette heure, elle va juste te faire attendre dehors pour rien, ou pire…

-C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Elle avait croisé les bras, et le Turk remarqua une lueur de mako un peu inquiétante dans son regard, alors il décida de s'abstenir de commentaires. De toute façon, ils verraient bien une fois rendus là-bas, et il mit la pédale au plancher, histoire d'y arriver plus vite. De toute façon c'était pas si loin, tous les gros riches restent plus ou moins au même endroit à Midgar.

Il finit donc par pénétrer dans la propriété d'Océane Brown, les grilles étant par chance ouvertes, et il se stationna à distance prudente mais raisonnable de la résidence. Dolly en sortit aussitôt, semblant plutôt nerveuse.

-Tu m'attends sans t'endormir, ok ? Je sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre…

-Mais oui, mais oui, répondit Reno en bâillant, je sais comment agir pendant le boulot, quand même…

Elle avait l'air d'avoir un doute, mais elle le laissa quand même là, se dirigeant vers la grande porte. Comme prévu, à force de frapper et de sonner elle se fit répondre par un majordome à l'air pas trop commode, se fit dire d'attendre, et les chiens furent lâchés. Mais c'était oublier les pouvoirs de Dolly, qui sauta jusqu'à un balcon pour entrer quand même dans la résidence. Reno, voyant les chiens arriver, sortit nonchalamment de la voiture, préparant sa matraque électrique. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

OoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le jour se levait pour de bon, Dolly sortit de la résidence d'Océane Brown, des documents sous la main. Elle était plutôt soulagée, elle avait réussi à s'expliquer avec elle, et ça avait fini par bien tourner.

Elle se sentait horriblement mal depuis la veille. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Rufus s'inflige autant de travail supplémentaire dans son état, alors que c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qui n'avait pas su se tenir, qui avait fait une crise de jalousie, alors c'était à elle de réparer ses torts, non ?

En retournant devant la voiture des Turks, elle vit Reno en train de fumer calmement, et un tas de pyramides énergétiques contenant des chiens, qui faisaient de très sales gueules. Dolly ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Reno, me dis pas que t'as fait joujou avec ces pauvres bêtes !

-Ils allaient abîmer la voiture, répondit-il avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

-Ah bon, ça va dans ce cas-là…

Il écrasa sa cigarette par terre, et ils entrèrent dans la voiture des Turks.

-On peut rentrer, mais tu peux t'arrêter à mon appart, avant ? Faut que je prenne un sac de fringues.

-Mais oui, mais oui, donne-moi l'adresse…

Elle lui donna son adresse (le quartier résidentiel à Edge, heureusement ce n'était pas trop loin), et il partit en faisant crisser les pneus, pour faire changement, laissant le tas de chiens et la résidence de Brown derrière eux.

-Alors, finit par dire Reno alors qu'ils quittaient l'autoroute pour se rendre à Edge, ça a donné quoi, la discussion ?

-Plutôt positif, elle a fini par changer d'avis, sous quelques conditions.

-Et c'est quoi les conditions ?

-Je n'en parlerai qu'à Rufus, c'est pour son boulot de toute façon.

-Hm…

Un moment passa, et Dolly trouvait que la distance jusqu'à son appartement se réduisait de façon dangereusement rapide. Et que Reno s'amusait un peu trop au volant de cette voiture.

-Heu… Reno, conduis moins vite dans Edge, tu vas renverser quelqu'un !

-Mais oui, mais oui, répondit le Turk sans changer sa vitesse le moins du monde.

-Tu vas rater le tournant ! C'est là !

-Mais oui, mais oui…

Il fit tourner la voiture sur deux roues, et Dolly se cogna la tête sur le côté.

-C'est bon, c'est ici ! C'est là j'te dis ! Espèce de sauvage !

Et il s'arrêta très sec en faisant crisser les pneus.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Parce que je vais avoir une bosse sur la tête, et parce que je voulais être discrète, si mon proprio me voit je suis foutue, je lui dois des mois de loyer en retard…

-T'aurais pu le dire avant…

Retenant un soupir désespéré, elle sortit de la voiture et rasa les murs jusqu'à son appartement, où elle prit un énorme sac dans lequel elle mit pêle-mêle un tas de vêtements, et aussi quelques biens précieux, au cas où les huissiers auraient la bonne idée de venir. Puis elle se dépêcha de revenir vers la voiture, mit l'énorme sac sur la banquette arrière avant de revenir s'installer à côté de Reno.

-Vite vite ! On se sauve !

-Compris !

Dolly se laissa glisser de soulagement sur le siège, serrant les précieux documents de Brown contre elle. Il était déjà 7h30, le soleil était levé derrière la couche de nuages permanents à Midgar, et une lumière blanche éclairait les rues qui commençaient à s'animer. Reno les conduisit rapidement jusqu'au manoir de Rufus, et lorsqu'il se gara enfin, elle sortit de la voiture avec un certain soulagement, son énorme sac sur le dos et ses papiers toujours dans les mains.

-Bon, bah c'est fini, alors bonne nuit ! Et merci de m'avoir conduite !

-Mouais…

Et il fila en bâillant. Toujours aussi professionnel, celui-là. Dolly retourna dans le manoir, où les domestiques commençaient déjà à s'activer, et elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû le retenir encore un peu, car elle n'arrivait pas du tout à retrouver la chambre de Rufus. Et elle n'osait pas déranger les domestiques non plus, déjà qu'ils lui jetaient des regards étranges – bah quoi, juste une étrangère qui débarque le matin avec un gros sac, c'est si bizarre ? Probablement, quand on y pense…

-Tiens tu es là ?

À force de chercher et de se promener (elle se souvenait de l'étage où était la chambre, alors elle s'y était rendue, mais pour le reste…) elle finit par tomber sur Rufus lui-même, qui était déjà habillé et semblait prêt à aller au travail, un domestique poussant son fauteuil. Elle courut vers lui et l'embrassa.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

-Oui… ?

-On peut aller à ta chambre, que je t'explique tout ça tranquillement ?

-D'accord…

Il se tourna vers le domestique qui le poussait, lui demandant un petit déjeuner, et Dolly prit la suite pour pousser son fauteuil roulant.

-C'est drôlement grand chez toi, je m'y perds…

Il ne répondit rien, mais il pointa la direction jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, se disait Dolly. Il n'avait pas trop l'air du matin, mais là… Elle espérait que les nouvelles qu'elle lui apportait lui remonteraient le moral.

Elle finit par arriver à la chambre de Rufus, et elle referma la porte derrière eux et déposa son grand sac par terre, avant de se mettre devant lui, ses précieux documents en mains.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dolly ?

Elle inspira un bon coup avant de répondre.

-Je reviens de chez Brown…

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait, répondit-il après avoir inspiré un bon coup lui aussi.

-Mais laisse-moi finir ! Au début elle avait pas l'air contente, et ils ont lâché les chiens pour nous bouffer mais Reno les a assommés et je suis montée dans sa chambre par la façade de toute façon…

-Ça commence bien.

-Elle était vraiment furieuse de me voir débarquer comme ça, mais elle a fini par se calmer et on est restées deux heures à parler sérieusement, et pour finir elle avait même l'air amusée, et elle a fini par me signer ces papiers !

Dolly, l'air triomphant, tendit les papiers à Rufus, qui les regarda attentivement.

-C'est un certificat qui dit qu'elle s'engage à revenir sur sa parole et qu'elle garde ses actions, expliqua Dolly, car elle m'a dit que c'était sur le coup de l'énervement mais finalement ça lui rapporte pas mal, et l'autre papier c'est un contrat que vous aviez en discussion je crois, pour qu'elle soit le fournisseur principal de certains métaux.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle obtient en échange ?

-Bah si tu lui signes son contrat en exclusivité elle se fera déjà pas mal de fric, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle est dans la métallurgie… Et elle a dit qu'elle te foutrait la paix, aussi… Et puis elle m'a à moitié draguée vers la fin, et elle veut que je chante dans un gala de charité qu'elle organise, comme ça elle fermera définitivement sa gueule.

Étrangement, Rufus n'avait pas l'air enchanté.

-… pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que ça m'empêchait de dormir, et que je ne veux pas te voir rongé par les ennuis, ta santé est plus importante que toutes ces conneries… alors comme ça tu auras la paix, et pas de problèmes d'argent non plus…

Dolly fixait le sol, et Rufus détournait le regard.

-Tu ne connais pas mes plans d'affaires, dit-il au bout d'un moment, tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler. Tu viens de sauver quelqu'un que je voulais couler, et ça bien avant la soirée d'hier.

Alors… finalement… elle avait fait tout ça pour rien ? Peut-être même qu'elle lui avait donné encore plus de boulot ? Complètement dévastée, retenant ses larmes, Dolly reprit son sac.

-Mais… je voulais juste t'aider, tu peux encore déchirer ces documents et faire comme tu pensais…

Elle voulut aller vers la sortie, mais Rufus la retint par la manche de son chandail.

-Je… je suis désolé, ce n'est pas…

-Non, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, je ne suis qu'une casse-pieds, dit tristement Dolly en tirant sur la manche de son chandail pour la récupérer.

-Tu as cru bien faire, ce n'est pas ta faute, j'aurais dû t'expliquer…

-Aussi loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours porté malheur aux gens que j'aime, c'est dangereux de s'attacher à moi. On doit pas s'attacher à un clône.

Et elle le laissa sur place, décidée à quitter cet endroit. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était lui causer des ennuis… elle l'aimait tellement, elle aurait tellement voulu l'aider, mais elle se sentait bien trop stupide et trop maladroite pour venir en aide au Président Shin-Ra. Aussi bien le laisser maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle fasse d'autres conneries encore pires…

Et soudain elle sentit un grand coup sur sa tête, et elle n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'on l'assommait qu'elle s'écroulait déjà par terre, inconsciente.


	29. Chapter 29

Voici un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents. J'ai eu une difficulté incroyable à l'adapter, j'ai dû couper et condenser beaucoup de choses (certaines que je vais essayer de/devoir reprendre plus tard), car la version originale du délire n'était pas cohérente du tout, un peu répétitive et surtout impossible à transcrire dans sa forme originale. J'aurais pu faire suivre, mais on aurait perdu de l'intensité. Enfin, j'aurai réussi à régler un point important pour Rufus et Dolly...

PS: J'adore l'appel de la maman, j'imagine trop la tronche de Dolly à ce moment-là... XD

* * *

Voyant que Dolly était en train de s'enfuir, et comme il était bien incapable de la rattraper dans sa condition, Rufus Shin-Ra resta sur place et prit calmement son PHS, contactant Tseng qu'il savait occupé à sa surveillance.

-Tu ne laisses pas Dolly filer hors d'ici et tu me la ramènes, s'il te plaît, dit-il avant de raccrocher sans attendre la réponse.

Il ne fallut au chef des Turks que trois minutes pour ramener Dolly… inconsciente sur son épaule. Décidément, les méthodes de Turk ça ne se change pas, mais quand même, il aurait pu trouver une autre solution, non ?

-Merci, heu… J'espère qu'elle ne gardera pas de séquelles…

-Au pire un peu mal au crâne…

Il la déposa sur le lit et s'inclina légèrement avant de filer hors de la chambre. Rufus s'installa près du lit, caressant doucement le visage de Dolly, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

-Si je tiens le traître qui m'a eue par derrière, marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle se rendit compte que Rufus était juste à côté d'elle, et elle baissa la tête en rougissant. Il retint un sourire, prenant plutôt un air sévère.

-Si tu veux que je te déteste, tu n'as qu'à t'enfuir à nouveau…

-Désolée…

Il vit une larme couler sur la joue de Dolly, et elle ajouta rapidement :

-Et puis de toute façon je vais pas tarder à être à la rue, alors je me demande bien où je pourrais aller…

-Idiote ! s'écria Rufus. Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'enfuir ?

-Je ne peux pas m'enfuir bien loin, je vais me faire expulser de mon appartement, ça fait plus de trois mois de loyer que je dois alors le proprio en a le droit et il compte bien le faire, et j'ai dû payer les frais d'hôpital de l'autre pervers qui m'a tripotée pour qu'il ne porte pas plainte…

Rufus s'effondra sur le lit, le visage contre les draps. Il n'était pas trop sûr de comprendre pourquoi, mais à entendre tout ça, ses forces l'avaient quitté. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé plus tôt ? Est-ce que c'était si humiliant de dépendre de lui ? Mais elle dut ravaler un peu de sa fierté, car il l'entendit demander, après une longue inspiration :

-Est-ce que… tu accepterais de m'héberger quelques jours ?

-Bien sûr… reste, répondit Rufus à voix basse, toujours contre le matelas.

-Tu me dis pas ça par charité, hein ?

-S'il te plaît… reste…

Il sentit les mains de Dolly dans son dos, et ses bras autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il vit son regard humide et son visage souriant. Bientôt elle l'embrasse doucement, mais Rufus n'en était pas consolé pour autant, et cherchait son souffle à travers le baiser.

-Pourquoi… me menaces-tu toujours… de me quitter ? finit-il par articuler.

Il la sentit se raidir. Peut-être venait-elle juste de réaliser ce qui attristait tant Rufus…

-Parce que j'ai peur de te faire souffrir, répondit-elle, de te porter malheur… mais je t'aime tellement…

-Je m'en fous des malheurs. Je t'aime.

Il se hissa dans son lit et monta sur le lit, par-dessus Dolly, comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Et elle le serra contre elle, à l'étouffer, et il s'appuya contre sa poitrine, respirant sa douce odeur. Il n'avait pas pu en profiter la veille, et il savait qu'il devrait partir très bientôt, mais maintenant… il s'essuya discrètement les yeux, ils commençaient à devenir dangereusement humides, en tout cas un peu trop à son goût.

-Dolly… tu me parleras la prochaine fois ? Avant de faire des bêtises…

-Promis…

Il allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dolly, quand… le PHS de celle-ci sonna. Elle finit maladroitement par le prendre, et soupira en regardant le numéro.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ma mère…

Elle répondit néanmoins, et il entendit que la mère de Dolly semblait bien enthousiaste au bout du fil.

-Elle a vu l'inauguration à la télé, dit Dolly à Rufus au bout d'un moment en couvrant le récepteur de sa main.

Puis la conversation se poursuivit pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Dolly s'exclame :

-QUOI ? Il n'en est pas question !

Comme Rufus devait avoir l'air de se demander ce qui se passait, elle lui expliqua, couvrant toujours le récepteur de sa main :

-Elle veut venir rendre visite, mais avec mes problèmes d'appartement…

Rufus soupira, et décida de prendre les choses en main. Littéralement. Il arracha donc le PHS des mains de Dolly et le colla contre son oreille, prenant une voix pleine de soleil matinal pour saluer la mère de Dolly.

-Bonjour madame Whitestone, c'est Rufus Shin-Ra !

-Oh, bonjour Rufus! répondit la mère de Dolly, toute heureuse de l'entendre au téléphone. Vous étiez splendide hier, je vous ai vu hier avec ma fille à la télé ! J'aimerais beaucoup venir la voir, mais Victoria a honte de sa mère on dirait…

-Vous pouvez venir chez moi, si ça ne vous dérange pas de vous déplacer jusque là, proposa-t-il d'un ton badin.

Dolly écarquilla les yeux, complètement surprise, alors que sa mère s'exclamait via le combiné de PHS :

-Chez vous ? Oh, Victoria habite avec vous maintenant, c'est magnifique !

-Je ne sais pas si c'est définitif, répondit Rufus en regardant Dolly dans les yeux, ça va dépendre de Victoria, et aussi de mon emploi du temps, je passe beaucoup de temps à Healin aussi…

-Ah… Mais nous pouvons quand même venir la voir chez vous ?

-Évidemment, pour le moment nous avons décidé de passer un peu de temps ensemble puisque nous avons été séparés pendant quelques jours… pas vrai Victoria ?

Celle-ci hocha vivement la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés de surprise. Il donna donc l'adresse à sa mère, avant s'excuser d'avance s'il était en retard, mais lui promettant de venir. Puis il la salua une dernière fois avant de raccrocher et de remettre le PHS à Dolly.

-Elle va pas oser venir ici, quand même, elle ne tient même pas debout ! s'exclama celle-ci.

-Moi non plus je ne tiens pas debout je te signale. De toute façon elle avait l'air plutôt en forme… mais je ne pourrai pas être là cet après-midi, avec tout le boulot de prévu…

-Je sais, et je vais devoir leur trouver un hôtel… ah, elle est embêtante…

-Ce ne sont pas les pièces qui manquent pour les loger ici…

-Rufus… ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « je ne sais pas si c'est définitif, ça va dépendre de Victoria » ?

-Tu as peur de déranger, je me trompe ?

-Oui, j'ai peur de déranger, c'est vrai. Ça peut sembler bizarre mais il faut qu'on me dise clairement les choses, à moi, sinon je ne prends pas d'initiatives par moi-même dans ce genre de situation…

Et dire qu'elle avait été lieutenant SOLDIER, se disait Rufus en se tapant mentalement la tête sur des murs imaginaires. Mais l'heure tournait et il voulait régler tous ses problèmes boursiers le plus vite possible, alors la mise au point aurait lieu plus tard, il se contenterait de régler la situation au moins pour la journée et la visite des beaux-parents.

-Bon, alors tu peux recevoir ton père et ta mère ici, commander ou faire le dîner selon ce qui te plaît, manger dans une petite salle de réception intime, et je vais vous rejoindre pour le digestif, ça t'ira comme emploi du temps ?

Dolly hocha la tête. Rufus savait que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner pour l'instant. Il savait qu'elle mourait d'envie d'habiter avec lui au lieu de se prendre la tête avec son appartement, mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'accepterait jamais qu'il l'aide à régler cette histoire. Et lui mourait d'envie qu'elle vienne habiter avec lui, mais il avait peur qu'elle se lasse de lui, de son horaire insupportable, de sa faiblesse… Mais Dolly secouait la tête, laissant sa fierté de côté pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Un record. Ça aurait été bête de ne pas en profiter.

-Et après, on fera quoi ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Je pourrai retourner chez moi, et lorsque tu auras envie d'un moment de liberté… tu connais mon numéro…

-Tu ne veux de moi que lorsque je t'appellerai ? murmura Rufus en baissant la tête.

-Non, je te veux tout le temps, j'en ai assez d'être seule dans mon coin depuis des années, je m'en fiche de la liberté, je ne connais que la solitude et le chagrin… comment t'expliquer… ?

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que tu veux habiter ici ?

-Peut-être parce que je suis trop fière pour demander ? Et que j'ai éternellement peur que tu me rejettes…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Rufus d'un ton complètement découragé.

-Parce que le bonheur est si éphémère, comme l'existence d'un papillon, j'ouvre mes yeux et je te vois et je me dis que je t'aime à en crever, mais qu'un jour après avoir fermé les yeux, tu ne sois plus là, et que je retombe dans le néant… Parce que si tu étais juste un rêve, mon amour, je mourrais en m'éveillant…

Rufus se dit que les femmes étaient des créatures bien compliquées et bien poètes. Mais comme il était un homme particulièrement rationnel, il se contenta de répondre :

-Si tu veux toujours être à mes côtés et toujours me voir quand tu ouvriras les yeux, tu n'as qu'à me le demander…

-Alors je te le demande…

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Peut-être que non finalement…

Il la retint contre lui, et elle essuya ses larmes de son mieux, se collant ensuite contre son torse. Il était soulagé, il était heureux, et ce relâchement après toutes ces émotions lui donna une nouvelle envie.

-Et moi, dit-il, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux te faire l'amour comme un sauvage ?

Surprise, elle éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser, objectant pour la forme.

-Tu ne devais pas partir bientôt ?

-J'ai juste assez de temps pour ça.

-Et le médecin… ?

-Je n'ai pas l'air assez en forme ?

-Oh que si, en pleine forme…

-Je vais te montrer à quel point.

Et il la plaqua contre le matelas, avant d'assaillir d'abord ses lèvres, puis son corps entier, avec toute la violence et tout l'amour dont il était capable. Il la fit pleurer, il la fit crier, il la fit gémir, il la fit se tordre dans tous les sens, avant de consentir à s'abandonner lui-même au plaisir. S'il ne pouvait s'accorder ce genre de moments que rarement à cause de sa condition physique, il lui devait au moins un moment aussi intense…

* * *

PPS: Il est complexé le Ru...


	30. Chapter 30

J'aime le discours.

* * *

Dolly avait confié Rufus à Tseng, et les deux étaient partis très rapidement. Il avait pris le temps de lui dire qu'il rachèterait quand même les actions de Brown, mais il l'avait remerciée car les négociations se passeraient probablement mieux grâce à elle et il en sortirait certainement gagnant – ça la soulageait un peu, quand même. Il lui dit aussi d'allumer la télévision à quatre heures au poste des nouvelles. « Si je suis là, c'est que la journée s'est bien passée », lui avait-il dit. Elle croisait les doigts et priait Shiva et Ifrit et Odin et Alexander et tout le panthéon pour que ce soit le cas.

Histoire de s'occuper d'ici la visite de ses parents, elle décida de préparer le repas. Trouvant la cuisine au bout de trois quarts d'heure de recherches, elle décida de l'utiliser malgré les protestations des employés sur place, et leur concocta de bons petits plats. Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, alors que ses parents devaient arriver bientôt, elle attrapa une domestique en lui pointant ce qu'elle avait préparé.

-Vous pourrez monter ça à l'heure du repas, si ça vous dérange pas trop ? Et puis faire du thé aussi ?

-Comme vous le voudrez, madame, répondit la domestique en s'inclinant.

« Madame » et des courbettes, c'était bien assez pour rendre Dolly mal à l'aise, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, car son PHS sonna. C'était ses parents, qui étaient devant le manoir mais la grille était fermée… Dolly voulut s'y rendre elle-même, mais la domestique, qui la suivait probablement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne casse rien sur son passage comme elle s'énervait pour rien en gesticulant, lui dit qu'elle pouvait le faire d'ici. Se traitant d'idiote, elle demanda à la petite domestique de le faire, courant quand même vers l'entrée pour aller accueillir ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle finit par trouver son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée, son père avait finalement pu se garer et avait installé sa mère dans son fauteuil roulant. Elle sauta au cou de son père.

-Je suis trop contente de vous voir !

-Moi aussi, ma chérie…

-Victoria ! C'est magnifique ici ! s'exclama sa mère.

-Allez, entrez, entrez…

Et elle les emmena dans une petite salle de réception très simple et de bon goût, qu'un domestique lui avait recommandé lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il existait une pièce de ce genre. Il y avait un coin avec canapés, télévision et petit bar, et aussi une table pour manger. Ça éviterait d'avoir à déplacer sa mère partout dans la maison, même si celle-ci s'extasiait sur le décor luxueux.

-Alors, quand est-ce que tu nous présentes Rufus ? roucoula-t-elle.

-Il doit passer à la télé bientôt, il m'a dit que ça serait bien d'écouter ça ensemble…

-Oh, à la télé, c'est vrai, c'est un homme si important…

Et elle continua à racasser. Dolly échangea un long regard avec son père : on ne la changerait pas de sitôt… Elle regardait avec anxiété l'heure tourner sur la belle horloge dans un coin de la pièce, et elle jetait de temps en autre un regard sur la télé qu'elle avait allumée au poste des nouvelles. Et si la journée ne s'était pas bien passée, et qu'il n'y était pas finalement… ? Le thé apporté par la petite domestique ne la calma pas du tout.

Mais on annonça un discours exclusif du Président Shin-Ra, et Dolly fit aussitôt taire sa mère à grands gestes et monta le volume. Le beau visage de Rufus envahit l'écran, et la mère de Dolly ne put retenir un dernier commentaire.

-Oh, mais il est vraiment bel homme…

-Shhh, tais-toi, ça commence !

Et elle se tourna à l'écran, écoutant avec intérêt.

-L'annonce spéciale que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui concerne tous les citoyens du monde, et particulièrement ceux qui sont inquiets à propos du géostigma, ce fléau du ciel. En ce moment, je demande et j'implore votre aide.

Il avait porté sa main gauche à son visage, sa main où demeuraient de larges taches de géostigma, avant de la baisser à nouveau. Dolly se raidit, et échangea un regard avec ses parents avant de se tourner vers la télé, se collant presque sur l'écran.

-Mais je ne demande pas un effort gratuit de votre part : vous en serez récompensés, ajouta-t-il alors que des chiffres apparaissaient au bas de l'écran. À partir de demain, presque la moitié des actions de la Compagnie Shin-Ra sera mise à disposition du public. Et je désire que chaque action appartienne à une personne différente, afin de défaire ce monopole qui ne favorise que ceux qui ont déjà le monopole. J'ai dû racheter une grande part de ces actions avec ma fortune personnelle. En les revendant, j'espère amasser un profit suffisant pour faire avancer les recherches plus rapidement. Cet argent favorisera aussi la reconstruction du monde. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous renseigner auprès des banques Shin-Ra si vous êtes intéressés à aider le monde et ceux qui souffrent autour de vous.

-Oooooh ! s'exclama la mère de Dolly, qui se fit aussitôt taire par sa fille.

-Ces actions vous donnent aussi un vote concernant les décisions publiques majeures de la Shin-Ra, dit Rufus en baissant un peu la tête en signe d'humilité. Je vous offre un peu de mon pouvoir dans l'espoir de guérir les plaies de cette planète. J'espère sincèrement que vous m'aiderez.

Rufus fit un dernier salut de la tête, puis le programme passa à autre chose. Dolly ferma le poste de télé et se tourna vers ses parents, surexcitée.

-Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, dit-elle. Vous n'avez qu'à acheter plein d'actions !

-Mais chérie, objecta sa mère, mes soins coûtent déjà tellement cher…

-Si on doit se limiter à une action par personne, dit son père, ça ne sera pas au-dessus de nos moyens, je crois…

OoOoO

Rufus n'aimait pas les méthodes médiatiques de son père, mais il devait avouer que dans une telle situation, c'était ce qui se faisait de plus efficace. Il avait réussi à faire passer son discours non seulement au poste des nouvelles comme prévu, mais sur toutes les chaînes en même temps – son directeur des communications n'avait pas chômé, il lui donnerait une augmentation, tiens…

Il ne rêvait maintenant que d'aller manger un bout et de discuter tranquillement avec les parents de Dolly, mais même une fois rentré au manoir il dut se taper quelques interviews rapides par PHS, une dernière réunion d'actionnaires (la plupart avaient accepté de céder une partie de leurs parts de gré ou de force au cours de la journée, et avec celles de Brown qui les perdait toutes mais gagnait un juteux contrat, cela donnait 45% des actions de la Compagnie), de la paperasserie d'urgence, faire une révision du programme des prochains jours, contacter Reeve et quelques responsables généraux, rassurer les responsables des finances qui s'étaient arraché les cheveux toute la journée…

Il finit par remettre une dernière pile de dossiers entre les mains de Tseng, qui l'avait accompagné toute la journée de la Tour d'un étage à l'autre, aux studios de télévision, et jusqu'ici, en disant les mots que tous les deux attendaient :

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Mais il ajouta, presque à regret :

-Demain on reprend tôt, viens me chercher à six heures pour la première entrevue.

-Bien compris, monsieur, dit-il en prenant les papiers et en s'inclinant.

-Tu peux juste venir me porter au troisième salon ?

-Bien sûr.

Et il le conduisit jusqu'au petit salon, où Dolly n'était pas, mais ses parents oui. Il fit signe à Tseng de le laisser (et laisser enfin le wutaien se reposer, Rufus se demandait s'il avait touché un oreiller depuis les 48 dernières heures, celui-là), avant d'aller les saluer chaleureusement.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Shin-Ra, dit le père de Dolly en lui serrant la main.

-Pour moi aussi, répondit chaleureusement Rufus.

-Bonsoir Rufus, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit timidement la mère de Dolly, toute rouge.

-Moi de même. Au fait, où est Victoria ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle allait aux cuisines…

Et soudain on entendit de loin la voix de Dolly qui approchait, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

-Revenir quand j'aurai appris des manières, non mais pour qui ils se prennent, avec leur costume de pingouins, non mais…

Elle apparut dans le salon, poussant un chariot-repas, et se figea soudain. Il fit de son mieux pour retenir son rire.

-Ah, Rufus, tu es rentré !

-… tu t'es bien disputée avec les domestiques ?

-Ils sont mal élevés et ils me regardent de haut ! Ils m'ont dit que j'avais pas de manières alors que je leur laisse tous mes chewing-gums en pourboire ! Oh, mais regarde, ajouta-t-elle en prenant une boîte sur le chariot, j'ai fait des cookies en forme de toi !

-Dolly, tu me fais honte, s'exclama sa mère.

Rufus dut vraiment se concentrer pour retenir son éclat de rire. Traiter ses domestiques comme des employés d'hôtel, des cookies en forme de lui, et puis quoi encore ? En tout cas ça le détendait de sa journée de fou !

-Je t'expliquerai certaines choses à propos des domestiques plus tard, d'accord ?

Boudeuse, Dolly le laissa quand même la prendre par la taille.

-Au fait, dit-elle, je te présente mes parents, mon papa que tu as déjà vu, Luka Whitestone, et ma maman Élise.

-Enchanté…

Il s'approcha d'Élise et lui fit un baisemain, ce qui la fit rougir à nouveau. Dolly, toujours boudeuse, alla préparer la table, le laissant seul avec ses parents. Heureusement qu'il avait du sens des convenances pour deux…

-Les hommes galants sont rares de nos jours, dit Élise en reprenant sa main, toujours un peu rouge. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous rencontré notre fille ?

-La première fois je l'ai violemment interrogée, répondit Rufus avec un sourire très naturel, mais la deuxième fois j'ai été séduit par sa voix, sur scène…

Il se doutait que Dolly n'aimerait pas entendre ça, et à la voir tressaillir et lui faire les gros yeux il savait qu'il avait eu raison, mais il ne voulait pas mentir. À voir ses parents pâlir, ils n'étaient probablement pas au courant de tout concernant leur fille, mais il décida de continuer quand même.

-Évidemment, à cause de la première rencontre, la deuxième n'a pas débuté très chaudement…

-Et qu'est-ce qui avait amené la première à se produire ? demanda Luka, intéressé.

-C'est un peu loin dans ma mémoire, d'autant plus que mes souvenirs d'un peu avant mon accident sont assez flous… probablement à cause de la panique générale à cause de Sephiroth et du Météore, certains pensaient que votre fille avait des informations sur le Grand Général. Je n'ai rien pu lui soutirer, ça je m'en souviens par contre…

Dolly tordait des ustensiles dans ses mains sans s'en rendre compte, et ses parents avaient l'air assez gênés. Rufus, lui, ne tenait pas compte de la tension dans l'air. Ça finirait bien par retomber, il tenait juste à être honnête.

-Et… qu'est-ce qui a provoqué un déclic la deuxième fois alors ? finit par demander Luka.

Incapable de mentir, toujours souriant, aimable et naturel en plus, Rufus répondit :

-À part sa voix magnifique et sa jolie robe décolletée du dos, je dirais… qu'elle avait l'air d'être aussi seule que moi.

-Et c'est cette fois-là que vous vous êtes égarés près de Kalm, si j'ai bien compris, dit Luka en hochant légèrement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors c'était vrai cette histoire ? s'exclama Élise.

-J'ai l'habitude de mentir ? grogna Dolly.

-On avait même pris deux-trois photos, si je me souviens bien, ajouta Rufus.

-Oh, en parlant de photos ! dit Élise en sortant un album de son sac à main. J'ai apporté des photos de Victoria !

Elle tenta de montrer quelques photos de bébé (avec une mèche rousse), mais Dolly le lui enleva bien vite des mains.

-C'est l'heure de manger, maintenant !

-Mais ça me faisait tant plaisir de montrer des photos de ma fille, moi qui ne vivrai pas assez vieille pour profiter de mes petits-enfants…

-Élise, voyons…

-Maman, arrête…

-De toute façon je n'ai rien d'équivalent à vous montrer en échange, dit Rufus en allant s'installer à table.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne voudrais pas vous importuner avec ça…

-Et puis Dajim s'est trouvé un petit copain on dirait, tu vas pouvoir le harceler autant que tu veux, il est journaliste, c'est un ancien SOLDIER de mon équipe.

-Je sais, elle m'en a parlé, apparemment ils ont eu le coup de foudre et ça va très vite entre eux. Heureusement que ta sœur est là, elle !

-Et oui, je suis la fille indigne, alors ne viens pas nous casser les oreilles avec des histoires de mariage !

-Et si on mangeait ??? s'interposèrent Rufus et Luka en même temps.

Décidément, les histoires de femmes…

Luka installa sa femme à table, et tous se mirent à manger la nourriture que Dolly avait préparée.

-Au fait, dit Dolly entre deux bouchées, c'était bien ton discours tout à l'heure.

-Tu trouves ?

-C'était joliment dit en tout cas, fit remarqué Élise, on pourrait en acheter aussi, qu'en penses-tu, Luka ?

-J'en pense beaucoup de bien. Et puis si ça peut aider à lutter contre ce fléau…

-Je serai sûrement morte avant qu'on trouve un remède, de toute manière, murmura Élise.

-Au moins vos proches savent que la lutte ne s'arrêtera pas avec vous, dit Rufus d'un ton encourageant, et j'espère que vous le savez aussi.

-J'espère que ce fléau n'en sera plus un pour les générations à venir… mon seul regret, c'est…

Et le regard de la mère se porta sur sa fille, qui lui fit un regard noir en échange. Mais la conversation finit par tourner sur des sujets plus légers (le temps à Midgar comparé à celui de Kalm, les derniers progrès de la nouvelle fusée au Rocket Town faite par la compagnie indépendante Highwind & Cie, la cuisine de Dolly et ses cookies en forme de Rufus – pas mal le chocolat blanc, il faudrait faire des cookies Tseng au chocolat noir et lui en donner pour voir sa réaction, tiens…), et soudain Dolly se dit qu'elle avait vu une grande salle de bal au manoir.

-Papa serait fou de voir ça, une si belle piste de danse !

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'y est rien passé, tiens, fit remarquer Rufus en finissant sa coupe de vin.

-Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration avec papa ?

-Voyons, Victoria, ce n'est pas la peine de déranger voyons, dit Luka, l'air un peu gêné.

-Mais tu es un professeur de danse formidable, voyons !

-Ça me ferait plaisir de voir ça, affirma Rufus.

Et comme ils avaient fini de manger, ils décidèrent de s'y rendre aussitôt. Dolly aida Rufus à s'installer dans son fauteuil, et Luka fit de même avec sa femme. Rufus leur indiqua où était cette fameuse salle de bal (au rez-de-chaussée, en plein centre de la maison, c'était assez dur à manquer selon lui), et une fois arrivés dans la belle salle au parquet bien ciré, il indiqua la régie à Dolly, où elle pourrait trouver toute la musique qu'elle voudrait. Le temps qu'elle choisisse quelque chose, il se tourna vers Luka.

-Quel type de danse enseignez-vous ?

-Valse, tango, rumba, chacha… j'enseigne aussi, le piano et le chant, répondit-il simplement.

-C'est papa qui m'a tout appris ! s'exclama Dolly d'un ton fier en revenant de la régie.

Un tango classique se mit à jouer, et Luka et sa fille se firent la révérence, avant d'entamer la danse, qu'ils avaient visiblement longuement pratiqué ensemble. C'était un vrai plaisir de les voir danser ensemble. Les pas de Luka avaient une rare précision, et Dolly se laissait guider avec grâce et élégance. Rufus ne connaissait pas grand-chose au tango, mais les voir tourner ainsi lui donnait envie de s'y mettre aussi.

-Oh, si je pouvais encore danser moi aussi, murmura Élise, d'un ton à la fois très ému et très fatigué.

Lorsque la musique se termina avec les derniers pas de danse, Dolly se dépêcha de rejoindre Rufus, se jetant dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir danser avec toi !

-Mais je ne sais pas danser comme ça ! Je connais la valse et quelques autres, mais le tango…

-Je valse aussi tu sais ? Tu ne savais pas que j'étais douée pour tous les styles ? ajouta-t-elle en murmurant coquinement près de son oreille.

-Ça je savais déjà, mais il y en a qu'on n'a pas encore essayé ensemble, lui répondit-il aussi en murmurant, la faisant rougir un peu.

-Excusez-nous, dit Élise, qui avait tout l'air de bientôt endormie, mais je crois que nous allons devoir y aller bientôt, mon géostigma me fatigue…

-Je suis vraiment navré que nous devions nous quitter ainsi, ajouta Luka.

Comme ils parlaient qu'ils avaient réservé une chambre d'hôtel en ville, Rufus leur proposa de passer la nuit ici, mais Luka disait ne pas vouloir abuser de son hospitalité (ben voyons, il y a combien de chambres inutilisées ici, se demandait sarcastiquement le blond, mais il n'insista pas), et Dolly alla reconduire ses parents jusqu'à la voiture après que les deux hommes se soient chaleureusement serré la main. Élise s'était déjà endormie, et personne n'aurait osé la réveiller.

Et Rufus se dit que finalement, rencontrer officiellement des beaux-parents, ça pouvait être bien plus stressant que de faire un discours en direct sur toutes les chaînes de télé… heureusement qu'il était le genre d'homme à bien savoir gérer son stress ! Mais maintenant que tout était passé, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre un bain avec Dolly pour se détendre, et puis aller dormir. En serrant sa taille entre ses bras, et cette fois-ci il fallait qu'elle soit là lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux…

* * *

Dolly a toujours autant de classe... surtout devant ses parents... XD

C'est le 30e chapitre de cette fic, déjà. Ça passe vite... Je ne sais pas ça fait combien de pages au total (les chapitres font en moyenne de 6 à 10 pages sur Word, généralement 7 ou 8), mais sur les logs originaux ça fait un bon 500 pages. Sur environ 2000 pages, je sais pas, mais je trouve que j'ai beaucoup progressé... faudra continuer le délire, hein, sinon je vais bien finir par rester bloquée un jour - qui l'eut cru? Pas moi en tout cas...


	31. Chapter 31

Miou miou miou.

* * *

À six heures du matin pile, tel que demandé, le chef des Turks vint réveiller le Président. À force de frapper à la porte (règle de survie numéro 1 : ne jamais approcher un Président Shin-Ra lorsqu'il se réveille, attendre qu'il vous dise d'entrer, sauf cas d'urgence) il finit par le faire émerger des bras de Morphée et fut enfin autorisé à entrer dans la chambre présidentielle.

-Monsieur, vous m'aviez demandé de vous réveiller, dit le Turk en entrant dans la pièce encore obscure.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit le Président qui se redressait pour s'étirer longuement. Tu veux m'apporter mes vêtements ?

-Bien sûr…

Tseng alla jusqu'à la penderie, prenant un des costumes blancs qui y étaient accrochés, puis des sous-vêtements, avant de se tourner vers le lit. Il vit que le Président était nu et assis au bord du lit, caressant du bout des doigts la taille de Victoria qui s'accrochait à lui dans son sommeil en souriant doucement. Celle-ci ne semblait pas porter grand-chose non plus, et les draps descendaient dangereusement bas sur ses reins. Le Turk détourna aussitôt le regard.

-Allez, je dois m'habiller, moi, dit doucement le Président en repoussant délicatement les bras de Victoria.

-Hm ? Il est quelle heure ?

-Il est six heures et je dois y aller bientôt.

Celle-ci finit par ouvrir un œil, et se couvrit en apercevant Tseng. Bon, au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de la voir en posture trop indécente, et il put finalement s'approcher pour commencer à habiller son patron. Il en avait l'habitude, depuis le temps. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas l'habitude qu'on couvre son patron de baisers et que des mains se baladent partout lorsqu'il essayait de lui enfiler ses vêtements. Le Président dut sentir le problème, car il attrapa gentiment les mains de Dolly.

-Je reviendrai ce soir, promis, lui dit-il.

-Tu veux que je te cuisine quelque chose ? Oh, et je vais déménager mes affaires aujourd'hui, je pourrai avoir une petite pièce pour travailler ?

-Bien sûr, tu demanderas au majordome, ce ne sont pas les pièces inoccupées qui manquent…

Tseng se retint de soupirer en finissant d'habiller son patron. C'était donc officiel à ce point entre eux ? Il avait fait de son mieux pour être aimable durant les derniers jours, et il devait admettre que Dolly souhaitait vraiment le mieux pour Rufus, ne souhaitait pas être un poids pour lui et encore moins profiter de lui ou de sa fortune, et que son caractère était à peu près supportable une fois passé le premier contact. Mais savoir qu'elle emménageait au manoir aussi facilement…

Puis il se dit qu'il devrait arrêter de penser en tomberry. Le Président était malade, et tous les deux devaient profiter de ces derniers moments, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comme il lui tendait les bras pour qu'il l'aide à s'installer dans son fauteuil, Tseng pensa que le boulot se ferait quand même et qu'il avait promis d'être sage pour ne pas être trop fatigué, alors il n'avait pas le droit de grogner. Et qu'il pourrait même en tirer une leçon… lui qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à passer à « l'autre étape » avec Elena…

Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et Tseng mena rapidement le Président à l'hélicoptère. Rien de mieux pour s'éviter les bouchons de circulation midgariens du matin.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il venait justement de penser à sa situation avec Elena, ou peut-être par pur hasard, mais une fois que Tseng eut fait décoller l'hélicoptère, Rufus lui demanda, d'un ton rempli d'insinuations :

-Au fait, Tseng… tu ne m'as rien dit à propos d'Elena…

-À… propos d'Elena ?

Tseng continua de piloter, mais ses gestes étaient devenus un peu plus raides, soudainement.

-C'est enfin arrivé ? poursuivit Rufus.

-De quoi… de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

-Je ne sais pas, d'après Victoria, vous avez…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, d'après VICTORIA ? répliqua Tseng, qui commençait à être agacé.

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est à toi de me le dire, répondit le Président, qui avait l'air de plutôt s'amuser de la situation.

-Est-ce que moi je vous demande si vous comptez épouser Victoria un jour ? grogna Tseng en jetant un regard en coin à son patron.

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout, mais réponds d'abord à ma question : tu en es où avec Elena ?

Mais c'était quoi ces questions dès le matin ? Et puis Tseng n'avait pas envie d'étaler sa vie privée au grand jour, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. D'autant plus qu'avec le peu d'avancements depuis la dernière fois, il se sentait battu à plate couture… mais il avait encore moyen de renverser la situation.

-Ça va très bien entre Elena et moi, répondit Tseng, et vous voulez faire un pari avec moi monsieur le Président ?

-Ça dépend, un pari à propos de quoi ?

-N'essayez pas de vous défiler, c'est vous qui avez commencé sur ce sujet après tout. Alors je vous parie que j'aurai fait ma demande à Elena avant que vous n'ayez fait la vôtre à Victoria.

Le wutaien n'était pas facile à remonter, mais cette fois-ci c'était bel et bien une lueur de défi qui brillait dans son regard. Mais Rufus répondit :

-Tu gagneras probablement, je ne ferai pas la mienne avant d'être guéri, alors…

-On vous enverra tout de même des invitations, dit Tseng en secouant la tête, amusé. Il va juste falloir que je parle à l'intéressée…

-Tu es sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas en courant ?

-Je pourrais l'attacher avant, pour être sûr…

Tseng fit atterrir l'hélicoptère en douceur sur la piste de la Tour, malgré le fou rire qu'il retenait. Il conduisit le Président jusqu'à son bureau, lui donna de quoi manger et un café, les premiers documents du matin, avant de lui demander s'il avait encore besoin de lui dans l'immédiat. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, Tseng mit son plan, ou plutôt son manque-de-plan-complet-appelons-ça-une-grosse-impulsion-parce-que-pour-une-fois-il-était-très-remonté en exécution.

Sachant qu'Elena devait encore se reposer à ce moment-ci, il alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre, en prenant une bonne inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle alla ouvrir, se frottant les yeux, encore en chemisette de nuit. Une chemisette qui dévoilait beaucoup de ses jambes, d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Tseng avec un certain plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce qui… ah, Tseng !

Et elle se cacha aussitôt derrière la porte.

-Elena, laisse-moi entrer tout de suite, je dois te parler TRÈS sérieusement.

-Un instant, juste un instant !

Elle referma la porte quelques secondes, et l'ouvrit à Tseng une fois qu'elle eut enfilé un peignoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Elena une fois qu'il fut entré et qu'elle eut refermé la porte, ça a l'air… grave…

Tseng lui prit alors les mains, ou plutôt la retint par les mains, et la regarda droit dans ses grands yeux brun-rougeâtre. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, et dit assez rapidement :

-Elena, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure et que j'aurais dû te le demander, alors aujourd'hui je suis décidé, je suis peut-être fou, mais si tu le veux bien, soyons deux à l'être. Elena, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il vit les yeux d'Elena s'écarquiller, il la sentit se figer… et soudain elle tomba par terre, évanouie.

-Et merde…

Bon, c'était prévisible, quand même. Assez brutal, comme réveil, il fallait l'avouer. Il la prit donc dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit, et prépara même un linge humide qu'il passa sur son visage. Heureusement, elle se réveilla assez vite, et elle écarta le linge de son visage.

-Tseng, je suis désolée… je me sens tellement idiote…

Il s'assit auprès d'elle sur le lit en soupirant légèrement.

-Mais non, il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, c'est moi l'idiot trop brusque.

Puis il ajouta, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-Ça voulait dire non quand tu t'es écroulée ?

-Mais non, crétin ! Je veux t'épouser !

Il la serra contre lui, la renversant dans son lit, et l'embrassa avec passion. Il sentait bien qu'elle était encore déboussolée, mais il lui laisserait bien le temps de s'y faire, et de s'habituer à être aimée. Jusqu'à leur nuit de noces…

-La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer ! Et on va prendre notre matinée pour que je puisse t'acheter une bague !

-U-une bague ?

-Bien sûr, et la plus belle qu'on trouvera, juste pour toi, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais avant ça, tu t'habilles et on va annoncer la nouvelle au patron.

-Heu oui, m'habiller… et puis…

Elle sembla encore déboussolée et étourdie pendant un moment, puis elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et poussa Tseng hors de sa chambre à deux mains dans le dos.

-Je dois me changer, alors dehors !

Riant, il se laissa faire, et il l'attendit patiemment devant la porte. Bientôt il irait demander son premier congé en carrière au Président, acheter une bague, et la nouvelle se répandrait, et il se demandait bien comment tout le monde allait réagir. Et il avait bien hâte.

OoOoO

Elena prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et respirer lentement, sans quoi elle risquait la crise d'hyperventilation. Tseng… mariage… bague… Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle n'avait rien consommé de louche et elle n'était pas dans un des simulateurs d'entraînement des SOLDIERs. Bon, puisque c'était bel et bien la réalité, il fallait se dépêcher, Tseng attendait derrière la porte… Elle enfila donc une large jupe rose qui lui arrivait en haut des genoux, une camisole blanche à dentelle et une petite veste en lainage rouge, et des chaussons rouges. Elle prit aussi quelques instants pour passer rapidement un coup de peigne ou deux. Elle voulait se faire mignonne et jolie… ils allaient acheter une bague de mariage après tout… oh par Shiva…

Elle sortit donc de sa chambre, et alla aussitôt s'accrocher au bras de Tseng, comme pour se convaincre de la réalité et de la tangibilité de la situation. Elle vit qu'il souriait, et elle sourit aussi, malgré sa nervosité. Après tout, c'était du bonheur qu'elle ressentait avant tout…

Tseng la conduisit d'abord au bureau du Président, saluant la secrétaire au passage. Rufus était déjà pris jusqu'au cou dans ses papiers, mais il releva la tête quelques instants en les voyant entrer.

-Eh bien, Tseng, tu n'as pas perdu de temps, dit-il d'un ton bien amusé.

-Je me suis dit que nous avions gaspillé beaucoup trop de temps jusque là, répondit Tseng d'un ton assez amusé lui aussi, et une certaine conversation ce matin m'a donné un déclic, alors nous vous l'annonçons officiellement maintenant, nous allons nous marier.

Elena sentit que son visage prenait tout à coup une teinte violette. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas encore réalisé la demande de Tseng, mais l'entendre en parler à un autre, comme ça… rendait la chose soudainement beaucoup réelle. C'était un vrai mariage… toute une cérémonie à organiser…

-Très bien, dit Rufus qui regardait toujours ses papiers mais souriait légèrement, alors je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses à discuter, prenez donc votre journée. Tu m'enverras Rude pour te remplacer, Tseng.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

Ils firent ensuite un passage éclair dans la salle des Turks (« Rude, tu me remplaceras auprès du Président aujourd'hui, Elena et moi on a un mariage à préparer. » « Compris. » Toujours aussi peu expressif, le Rude.) Puis Tseng l'emmena dans un quartier chic de la Plaque 1, jusqu'à une bijouterie digne de ce nom. Et elle passa finalement du mode « intimidée » au mode « enfant dans un magasin de bonbons », collant son visage contre les différentes vitrines de bagues, de petites étoiles dans les yeux.

-Vous pouvez les essayer vous savez ! dit la vendeuse en les abordant.

-Oh… vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est pour un mariage ?

Elena rougit en hochant la tête. Tseng posa une main sur son épaule alors que la vendeuse les félicitait et déverrouillait la vitrine.

-Allez, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, choisis celle qui te plaît…

Elle finit par en pointer une, simple mais jolie avec de petits diamants alignés, et la vendeuse la lui tendit aussitôt. Elena l'enfila à son doigt, puis se tourna vers Tseng.

-Tu… tu en penses quoi ?

-Elle est ravissante. Elle te plaît ?

-Oui… et comme elle est petite, je vais pouvoir la porter même en mission…

-Alors nous la prenons.

Comme elle n'avait pas besoin de la faire ajuster, il alla à la caisse avec la vendeuse pour payer la bague. Sa bague de fiançailles… Bientôt ils reviendraient pour leurs alliances, aussi. L'idée de bientôt porter le même anneau que Tseng la rendait tellement heureuse… Ils finirent par sortir de la bijouterie, et elle lui prit la main.

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans la rue qu'ils entendirent une voix les appeler derrière. C'était Dolly, qui les approchait en les saluant en faisant de grands signes. Très gênée, Elena se cacha derrière le dos de Tseng.

-Bonjour Elena, ça va ?

-Très bien, et vous ?

-Bah ça va… je déménage au manoir aujourd'hui, j'allais vendre quelques affaires qui ne vont plus me servir, et il y a cette platine de son qui me faisait de l'œil dans la vitrine… J'avais donné quelques chansons de moi à écouter à Rufus, il m'a dit que c'était bon mais que le son était mauvais, alors j'en voudrais bien une nouvelle, mais…

Tseng tira soudainement Elena par le bras, la mettant devant lui. Dolly s'arrêta de parler, remarquant le petit changement sur sa main.

-Oh hooooooo !

-Hé oui, dit Elena en souriant, encore gênée de le dire elle-même.

-Nous allons nous marier, dit Tseng à sa place, souriant.

Dolly avait l'air très agréablement surprise, et Elena se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Tseng sourire, ou à cause de la nouvelle… Mais déjà Dolly se jetait à son cou en criant.

-Je suis trop contente pour vous deux !

-Merci, répondit Elena qui étouffait à moitié.

-J'espère que je serai invitée ! Vous avez choisi la date ? Et puis la robe ?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est que… depuis ce matin…

-En tout cas félicitations, c'est du vrai bonheur tout ça ! Et ça va être rigolo à organiser en plus !

Dolly finit par lâcher Elena, qui put de nouveau respirer normalement, et se pencha pour examiner la bague sous toutes ses coutures.

-En tout cas il ne s'est pas moqué de toi, elle est très belle ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se redresser. Allez, je dois me sauver si je veux arriver à tout faire, passez une belle journée !

Et la rousse se sauva au pas de course, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière elle et les deux Turks qui clignaient des yeux en saluant vaguement de la main.

-C'était une tempête… ? lâcha Elena.

-Un ouragan, plutôt, répliqua Tseng en secouant la tête, amusé.

-C'est quand même un peu grâce à elle qu'on en est là, dit Elena en reprenant possession de la main de Tseng.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Elle m'a bien aidée, moi…

En tout cas, les petits démons roux qui la hantaient un certain soir l'ont bien aidée à rester au lieu de fuir, et à arrêter de penser à « mais si » et à agir…

-Elle est assez spéciale comme fille, dit Tseng alors qu'ils se remettaient en route. Je crois que j'aurai un peu de mal à m'y faire… enfin, le temps qu'elle sera là…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je pense que ça ne durera qu'un temps, cette histoire.

-Et moi je pense que ça sera pas toujours facile, mais que ça va marcher !

Et elle lui tira la langue. Tseng haussa les épaules, amusé, et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. La petite bague pesait agréablement au doigt d'Elena, et elle embrassa la joue de Tseng. L'amour fait se produire des miracles, non ? Alors elle voulait bien croire à tout.

* * *

Ma réplique préférée fut le "Et merde" de Tseng... XD


	32. Chapter 32

Pour la partie de la danse, je me rappelle qu'à l'époque j'ai été inspirée par le clip de la chanson "Un beau grand slow" d'Éric Lapointe... j'aime pas ses ballades, elles me tombent sur les nerfs, ça sonne trop mal avec son gros accent, mais le clip était assez poignant, quand même.

* * *

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et le Président Shin-Ra avait décidé de planter le boulot pour retourner chez lui. La vente des actions allait assez bien pour qu'on puisse se passer de sa présence pour le reste de la soirée, et la tête lui tournait lorsqu'il essayait de lire. Il partit donc, laissant Rude le ramener au manoir en hélico, avant de faire une gaffe ou de commencer à halluciner… tiens, il mangerait chez lui, pour une fois.

Mais avant, il se fit conduire par un domestique jusqu'à la pièce où s'était installée Dolly, non loin de sa propre chambre. À la base, c'était un petit salon presque vide, mais c'était maintenant devenu quelque chose qui semblait vouloir prendre la forme d'une confortable salle de musique et de souvenirs. Dolly y était, allongée sur le canapé. Rufus s'approcha, souriant.

-Ce n'est plus l'heure de la sieste, tu sais…

Dolly sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, puis se redressa en s'étirant et en regardant l'heure.

-J'ai dû m'endormir, j'ai pas arrêté aujourd'hui… Ah merde, j'ai pas fait la cuisine…

-Alors je peux laisser faire mon cuisinier, il va se frustrer si je le paie à rien faire…

-Oui c'est vrai !

Elle s'approcha et se pencha pour lui faire un calin. Rufus l'embrassa, et lui demanda :

-Alors, as-tu entendu la nouvelle ?

-La nouvelle… ?

-À propos d'Elena et Tseng…

-Aaaaaah cette nouvelle-là ! s'exclama-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir sur son canapé. Oui, je les ai rencontrés aujourd'hui, ils sortaient d'une bijouterie ! Elena a une très jolie bague, il s'est pas moqué d'elle. Je suis vraiment contente pour eux…

-Moi aussi. Il a suffi que je parle un peu à Tseng ce matin pour qu'il passe à l'action on dirait…

-Il devait être dans un de ses bons jours alors !

-Juste pour savoir, Elena avait l'air de quoi ? Elle devait être dans les teintes de bordeaux, non ?

-Elle était rouge évidemment, mais elle était radieuse, elle rayonnait, ça faisait plaisir à voir.

-Ça devait être mignon…

Dolly prit un cadre dans une boîte pas encore vide, et regarda la photo à l'intérieur. Rufus, intrigué, s'approcha pour regarder. C'était une photo de deux jeunes filles, apparemment Dolly et Dajim quand elles étaient encore gamines.

-On ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans là-dessus, dit Dolly, suivant le regard de Rufus, avant de regarder la pièce un peu partout. J'ai redécoré ici pour que ça soit mon petit coin, je n'ai pas envie d'envahir toute la maison avec mes trucs…

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas, répondit Rufus en riant doucement, mais comme tu as l'air de t'y perdre…

-Oui, c'est vrai… J'ai pas trop faim et je n'ai pas fini ma partition ni mon rangement, alors n'hésite pas à aller manger si tu as faim, tu dois être fatigué de ta journée toi aussi.

-Ah oui, trois longues entrevues pour les journaux, des millions de rapports et de dossiers à propos de la vente des actions… j'ai filé avant de devenir fou ! Au moins ça se passe bien tout ça, mais quand même…

-Mon pauvre amour, dit Dolly en le câlinant, il vaut mieux que tu reprennes des forces et que tu ailles dormir tôt. Et je vais m'y remettre si je veux finir, moi.

-D'accord, je vais manger, puis je reviendrai te voir.

Il partit donc dans une petite salle à manger pour prendre son repas. Il avait si faim qu'il avait de la difficulté à avaler en fait, mais il se força pour finir son assiette, et demanda ensuite à un domestique qu'il le conduise là où était Dolly. Elle n'était plus dans sa pièce, mais plutôt dans la salle de bal. On entendait sa voix de loin, et même sans musique pour l'accompagner elle restait toujours aussi agréable à écouter.

Rufus entra silencieusement dans la salle de bal, la regardant pendant un moment. Lorsqu'elle finit par se rendre compte de sa présence, elle s'approcha lentement et langoureusement de lui. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds, finissant sa chanson en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-C'était magnifique, commenta Rufus complètement sous le charme.

Dolly se redressa, embrassant doucement ses lèvres, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, les mains dans le dos.

-Merci… j'ai hâte de te faire écouter ta chanson… mais ce sera pour l'ouverture du club !

-J'ai bien hâte d'entendre ça… vraiment une chanson sur moi ?

-Comment je perçois des choses sur toi, et entre nous deux… je l'avais commencée alors que nous n'étions pas ensemble, et je l'ai continuée depuis. C'est un subtil mélange d'un tas de choses…

Soudain Dolly tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête. Elle se mit à gémir en grimaçant.

-Ah non… ça va pas recommencer…

-C'est… _elle_… ? demanda Rufus, s'approchant d'elle pour l'aider.

Mais elle recula d'un geste instinctif, et il vit que ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées, prenant une forme féline. Elle continuait de gémir de douleur, mais elle lui fit signe d'arrêter.

-Ne… t'approche pas… il faut… que ça passe…

Rufus s'approcha quand même – la femme qu'il aimait était en train de souffrir, comment aurait-il pu la laisser ainsi ? Mais alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, il subit lui aussi une intense douleur aux tempes et au côté gauche de son corps, et pendant un instant il entendit _sa_ voix.

-Ah… merde, gémit-il en se crispant de douleur.

Il s'éloigna tant bien que mal, et la douleur diminua. Il savait que s'il était resté aussi près, il aurait eu une crise de géostigma. Mais il s'en voulait malgré tout, en voyant Dolly roulée en boule, se convulsant de douleur et suppliant _kaa-san_ d'arrêter…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dolly finit par se redresser, encore frissonnante et à bout de souffle. Mais ses yeux étaient revenus à la normale, et Rufus fit rapidement rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à elle pour la prendre par les épaules.

-Est-ce que… ça va ? demanda-t-elle encore essoufflée. Elle ne… t'a pas… fait de mal ?

-Probablement pas autant qu'à toi, répliqua Rufus.

-Ça va… Ça arrive de temps en temps, c'est un risque, avec mes cellules… elle essaie de reprendre le contrôle, mais je finis toujours par avoir le dernier mot.

Elle se remit debout, mais elle gardait la tête basse.

-J'ai peur que ça puisse te provoquer une crise un jour, ajouta-t-elle.

-Ça ne serait pas ta faute, en fait dans ma condition c'est plutôt inévitable, alors…

Il ne voulait pas songer à ses crises, surtout pas après avoir entendu la voix de JENOVA. Avant que Maboroshi commence son traitement, il avait de violentes crises à tous les deux ou trois jours tant il était atteint. Un rayon de Weapon contrôlé par JENOVA de plein fouet, ça ne pardonne pas. Depuis que le traitement avait commencé, les crises se faisaient heureusement rares… mais incroyablement plus violentes, lorsqu'elles se produisaient. Comme si JENOVA refusait de laisser la paix à son « enfant » et se vengeait… mais pour Rufus c'était une fatalité, et la souffrance ne faisait que lui prouver qu'il était encore en vie, alors il n'avait pas peur.

-Mais si ça arrive, une crise, balbutia Dolly, je peux la détourner sur moi, même si ça m'est douloureux, au moins ça te soulagera. Je l'ai fait une fois avec ma mère.

-Je ne peux même pas te protéger, s'atterra Rufus, et tu me dis ça en plus ?

-Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, murmura Dolly en se serrant contre lui, ça me fend le cœur, je préfère souffrir à ta place…

-Et tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de souffrir à ta place ?

Rufus serra Dolly très fort contre lui, et il laissa passer quelques minutes. Ce qu'il avait horreur de sa condition… il se sentait complètement émasculé. Il aurait voulu la protéger, lui offrir un monde merveilleux, mais il était cloué dans ce fauteuil, à toujours demander de l'aide, et elle faisait tant de choses pour lui, et il ne se sentait même pas la force de faire plus que la remercier et de l'embrasser… il se sentait comme un amant pitoyable. À quoi servent tout l'argent et le pouvoir du monde quand on ne peut même pas protéger une seule personne… ?

Mais il se secoua. La crise était passée, et il voulait lui changer les idées, leur changer les idées à tous les deux.

-Tu veux… danser avec moi ?

-Danser ? Mais… ça ne risque pas trop de te fatiguer ?

-Mais non… reste là, je vais mettre une chanson qui ne me fatiguera pas trop, tu vas voir.

Il se fit rouler jusqu'à la régie, trouva la chanson qu'il voulait, et revint rapidement vers Dolly alors qu'elle commençait. C'était un slow bien sensuel et assez connu. Il lui tendit alors la main.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir…

Et elle lui prit la main, s'installant sur ses genoux, tandis que Rufus la tenait d'une main par la taille et de l'autre faisait doucement tourner les roues de son fauteuil au rythme de la musique. Les yeux d'azur de Rufus ne lâchaient pas les yeux d'émeraude de Dolly, et ils auraient pu se noyer ainsi, l'un dans le regard de l'autre… Bercés par la chanson, ils se collèrent encore plus, et Dolly enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Rufus, respirant son odeur. Rufus l'embrassa près de l'oreille, et se laissa aller contre elle, jusqu'à ce que la chanson s'achève. Il l'embrassa alors longuement, ayant posé ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour la retenir doucement.

-Merci encore, pour cette danse, murmura Dolly en se détachant finalement de lui.

Il lui attrapa la main au passage, et il embrassa ses doigts fins.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, chère dame…

OoOoO

Après leur passage à la salle de bal, ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer un peu dans la chambre de Rufus. Il était encore trop tôt pour dormir, mais ils pouvaient bien y légumer un peu avant…

Elle aida d'abord Rufus à s'installer au lit, puis elle alla se changer. Elle avait retrouvé une jolie nuisette courte pleine de rubans dans ses affaires en déménageant, et elle l'enfila, se disant que ça allait faire plaisir à son homme… mais son commentaire fut :

-Ah, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine d'acheter ce genre de trucs là !

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas beau ?

-Oui, mais ça donne envie de l'enlever sur le champ et de te dévorer toute crue…

Assez direct, comme commentaire.

-Je peux l'enlever si tu veux, j'ai d'autres pyjamas moins…

-Oh que non, tu le gardes, c'est moi qui dois l'enlever…

-Mais… tu n'as pas le droit de…

-Tu vas vraiment m'enlever ce droit ? dit-il en prenant un air de tristesse amusée.

-Alors tu l'enlèveras toi-même…

-Je vais quand même faire durer le plaisir.

Elle eut un soupir amusé alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui dans le lit. Il entoura aussitôt sa taille de ses deux bras, et vint s'y nicher en frottant sa joue contre le doux tissu de la nuisette. Il lui avait déjà dit, lors de leurs ébats, que la partie qu'il préférait chez elle, c'était sa taille… en tout cas il avait vraiment l'air de l'apprécier.

Elle se demanda soudain à quel point les domestiques pouvaient voir leurs ébats, justement. Ils répondaient si vite quand on les appelait, c'était louche tout ça…

-Rufus ? J'ai toujours pas compris comment on fait pour appeler les domestiques…

-Hé bien, on les appelle par leur nom, répondit-il, ou bien on dit quelque chose comme « je peux avoir de l'aide ? », c'est tout…

-Mais, ça veut dire qu'il y a des micros ? Même ici ?

-Ne me demande pas comment ils savent…

-Il doit y en avoir de planqués dans tous les coins… Ça veut dire qu'ils nous espionnent, et qu'ils nous entendent pendant qu'on fait l'amour !

-Probablement…

Dolly se mit à chercher du regard un peu partout dans la pièce, devenant de plus en plus paranoïaque, alors que Rufus semblait bien indifférent.

-Je vais faire une expérience, dit-elle, avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour demander à voix haute : Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de la crème glacée au chocolat et des cookies, s'il vous plaît ?

-Je leur donne environ deux minutes, commenta Rufus.

-Je vais mener une enquête ! s'exclama Dolly.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est le mystère de cette maison, les domestiques magiques !

-Ils s'occupent de ma sécurité et de mon service 24h sur 24h, je peux bien leur sacrifier un peu de mon intimité…

-Mais…

Elle aurait bien objecté, mais on frappait déjà à la porte.

-Vous avez demandé une crème glacée et des cookies, madame ?

Dolly se figea, avant de se tourner vers la porte.

-Oui, vous pouvez entrer, s'il vous plaît…

Un domestique entra alors en poussant un petit chariot de service sur lequel était posé un bol de crème glacée au chocolat et une assiette de cookies. Le domestique s'inclina et partit, mais Dolly se leva du lit et, oubliant sa petite tenue, alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

-Revenez-là tout de suite !

Le domestique, qui s'était déjà pas mal éloigné dans le couloir, se retourna, surpris, en entendant l'appel de la rouquine. Mais déjà elle s'était avancée vers lui, et elle le prit par la main pour le ramener vers la chambre, où elle l'assit dans un fauteuil avant de se planter devant lui. S'il y avait eu une lampe à proximité, elle la lui aurait braqué au visage, pour que ça fasse encore plus ambiance d'interrogatoire…

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Jared, pourquoi ?

-Comment vous faites pour nous entendre quand on commande des trucs ?

-Il y a quelques micros un peu partout dans chaque pièce, sinon les surveillants voient avec des caméras…

-Il y a donc bien des caméras et des micros ici ! s'exclama Dolly sans même le laisser finir. Et vous entendez tout ? Même quand on s'envoie en l'air ? Et vous regardez tout dans les cuisines en rigolant, c'est ça ?

Le domestique nommé Jared eut un air indigné.

-Le personnel normal n'est pas au courant de vos activités et ne voit pas les images provenant des caméras, nous recevons par émetteur-récepteur les ordres des surveillants, qui sont dans la salle de surveillance et pas dans la cuisine, de toute évidence. Il n'y a qu'eux qui puissent voir et entendre ce que vous pouvez faire… Et si dans les couloirs les caméras sont normales, dans les pièces elles sont infrarouges alors je ne crois pas que ça soit très intéressant à regarder même si ça tourne au X…

-Merci, Jared… et reprenez ce chariot, j'en veux plus de cette crème glacée. Vous pouvez la manger, si vous voulez.

Le domestique se releva aussitôt et partit très rapidement en poussant le chariot. Dolly retourna dans le lit et entreprit de déshabiller Rufus.

-Alors, lui demanda-t-il en souriant, tu as résolu le mystère ?

-Non ! Faut que je coince des surveillants demain. Ils vendent peut-être des cassettes X de toi aux enchères sur internet !

Toujours énervée et ne faisant pas trop attention à ce qu'elle faisait, elle arracha un bout de chemise à Rufus en tirant un peu trop fort.

-Ah mince…

-Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça…

-Mais je veux pas qu'on nous espionne quand on fait l'amour, ça va complètement me refroidir, moi !

Elle se redressa, le poing en l'air.

-Vous entendez, bande de sale pervers ? Ça va pas se passer comme ça !

Rufus finit d'enlever sa chemise lui-même avant qu'elle ne finisse en lambeaux, et tenta de retenir Dolly un peu.

-C'est mieux que de se faire interrompre pendant qu'on fait l'amour par une attaque terroriste, quand même…

Elle se laissa tomber, soupirant. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, mais elle cria une dernière fois dans le vide :

-Et puis je m'en fiche si vous m'entendez gueuler, au moins ça veut dire que votre patron il fait super bien l'amour, alors prenez-en de la graine, bande d'espions !

-Mais oui, mais oui, dit Rufus, l'air assez gêné.

Elle finit de le déshabiller, sans lui arracher de bout de vêtement ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, et elle décida de feuilleter une revue d'armes qu'elle avait trouvée en se promenant en ville. Rufus s'appuya sur elle pour regarder.

-Regarde, dit-elle en pointant une photo, c'est un nouveau modèle de sais, tu peux combines les manches pour que ça fasse une double sword…

-Tu sais te servir d'une double sword ? demanda Rufus. C'est quand même pas évident…

-Les sais c'est ma spécialité, par contre je n'ai jamais essayé comme ça… Argh, 8000 gils, je meurs…

-Je peux te laisser un accès à l'armurerie ici, pour que tu t'entraînes avant de t'acheter du bijou…

-Oh, ça je veux bien, répondit-elle avec de petites étoiles dans les yeux. C'est vrai que ce genre d'arme c'est pas évident, et…

Elle se retint à temps de dire que c'était le genre d'arme que Kael utilisait, et elle jeta la revue à côté du lit, en prenant une autre qu'elle avait trouvée dans la journée.

-Regarde, j'ai pris ce truc pour donner des idées à Elena, au cas où…

C'était un catalogue de robes de mariage. Dolly le regardait en s'exclamant, et cela semblait amuser Rufus davantage que la revue elle-même.

-On dirait des princesses !

-Je l'imagine mal avec un truc plein de dentelles et de froufrous comme ça, fit remarquer Rufus.

-Il y en a des plus simples aussi, regarde celle-là, avec le beau bustier crème…

-Oui, c'est pas mal…

-Je me demande ça va être quand le mariage, dit Dolly en continuant de faire tourner les pages de la revue, c'est quand même toute une organisation…

-Je sens que tu vas vouloir l'aider !

L'aider pour le mariage… bien sûr qu'elle le voulait, mais en même temps, ça lui faisait un peu mal… elle aurait tellement voulu se marier elle aussi… Elle laissa tomber la revue par terre.

-Il vaut mieux que je ne m'en mêle pas trop, mais je leur composerai un morceau pour l'occasion.

-Allons, je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à Elena aussi, dit Rufus en se collant encore davantage contre Dolly.

-Si elle me demande, on verra bien… elle doit avoir de la famille et d'autres copines pour l'aider, de toute manière, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis Dajim s'est trouvé un petit copain elle aussi, y manquerait plus qu'elle annonce qu'elle va se marier elle aussi ! C'est maman qui serait contente…

-Il est comment, le petit ami de Dajim ?

Dolly attrapa son sac à main, qu'elle avait laissé au pied du lit, et en sortit son portefeuille, y retirant une vieille photo qui datait de l'époque où elle était encore dans le SOLDIER, où elle posait avec toute son équipe.

-C'est lui, dit-elle en pointant le brun, il est journaliste maintenant. Je suis sûre qu'il prendra bien soin d'elle.

-En tout cas il est bel homme…

-Oui, il est bien, et il a toujours été très gentil. Ça va faire drôle de voir Dajim avec quelqu'un… enfin, pas plus que moi j'imagine…

-C'est bien qu'elle ait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que toi…

Rufus se lova à nouveau contre sa taille alors qu'elle rangeait la photo, mais elle fit comme si elle ne sentait pas ses mains qui devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses sur sa jolie nuisette.

-Je préfère autant… Au fait, c'est quand ton prochain rendez-vous chez le médecin ?

-Après-demain, répondit-il en prenant distraitement un des rubans de la nuisette entre ses dents pour tirer dessus.

-Est-ce que je pourrais venir ? J'aurais des trucs à lui demander…

-Hm mmm, lâcha-t-il, affirmatif, avant de défaire la boucle. Tu lui demanderais quoi ?

-Heu… des trucs…

Rufus approcha alors son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Dolly, l'air un peu moqueur.

-Des trucs ? Comme… ?

-Comme… à quel point il te trouve en forme, par exemple…

-Oh, mais ça c'est une question primordiale, répondit Rufus.

Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, et descendit toujours plus bas, et Dolly ne trouva plus rien à répondre. Et elle oublia bien vite les micros et les caméras et les surveillants alors qu'il enlevait lentement, ruban par ruban, sa jolie petite nuisette, s'attardant sur chaque bout de peau en-dessous, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle espérait vraiment que le médecin lui dise qu'il allait mieux…

* * *

C'est Jareeeeeeeeeeed! Jared Baaaaaaaaaaaanks!

Il fait son domestique bien rangé comme ça, mais ce qu'on sait pas c'est que dans ses temps libres c'est une porn star de la relève aux États-Unis... XD (Voir "Contrat de gars" sur youtube pour comprendre mes idioties, il y a 2-3 épisodes avec Jared Banks...^^ )


	33. Chapter 33

« Hm… j'aimerais bien l'emmener prendre l'air… ou le voir se reposer pour une journée… mais évidemment, ce n'est pas possible. » Il entendit ces pensées dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas sa voix. C'était une voix de femme, une femme qu'il connaissait…

Soudain, il se souvint : la veille, très tard, il était arrivé dans la chambre du Président, avec l'idée de le surprendre un peu. Mais dans le lit du Président, il n'avait pas trouvé que le Président, mais aussi Dolly-onee-san. Et les deux étaient nus, et ils semblaient très endormis. Alors il s'était déshabillé lui aussi, et s'était allongé sous les couvertures, avec eux. Et maintenant il émergeait de son sommeil, et onee-san le réveillait en pensant trop fort au Président. Il se redressa aussi, en s'étirant. Onee-san avait l'air assez surprise, en tout cas elle mettait une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri ou quelque chose du genre…

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il après un bâillement.

-Je peux savoir comment tu es arrivé là ?... nu ?

Il haussa les épaules. C'était bien les humains, ça, de répondre à une question par une autre question, mais il s'était permis de dormir avec le Président Shin-Ra, et il se sentait vraiment de très bonne humeur, alors il répondit.

-Vous étiez nus aussi, alors je me suis dit…

-Mais comment tu es rentré ??? Et tu nous as rien fait au moins ?

Elle lui fit un regard suspicieux, auquel il répondit en haussant les épaules.

-La peau du boss est plus douce que la tienne.

Et il s'étira à nouveau, félinement. Il sentait l'hostilité de Dolly envers lui suite à sa dernière réplique, mais il savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

-J'espère que tu vas vite filer d'ici, grogna-t-elle.

Le Président se tourna alors dans son sommeil, posant un bras autour de Kadaj qui gloussa de plaisir. Il aimait vraiment sentir Rufus contre lui… en plus c'était son bras gauche, celui atteint du géostigma, et il sentait l'énergie de ses cellules qui lui procurait une douce chaleur.

-Pas maintenant, en tout cas…

Kadaj voulut se laisser aller contre le Président, mais Dolly se mit à secouer celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, et se rendit lentement compte de la situation… et lâcha vivement Kadaj en reculant vivement, jusqu'à tomber du lit. Kadaj se pencha sur le bord du matelas en le regardant d'un air un peu inquiet.

-Pas de mal, au moins ?

Dolly lui donna une bonne claque derrière la tête, avant d'aider le Président à se remettre sur le lit. Kadaj se frotta la tête, ça faisait un peu mal, mais il rit quand même.

-Ça va ??? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

-Je vais survivre, dit le Président en s'asseyant sur le lit, se couvrant un peu d'un drap.

-On se demande à quoi servent les micros, ici, grogna Dolly.

-Pour lui, c'est assez inutile, je crois, répondit le Président.

-T'en fais pas, dit Kadaj en souriant, j'ai été gentil avec tes chiens !

Comme Rufus lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de mal à son personnel, il les avait évités pour venir ici. Les gardes, les domestiques, bref tous les chiens du Président. Il ne voulait pas que Rufus le déteste… en aucun cas… alors il l'écoutait, dans le but de lui plaire le plus possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui demanda sèchement Dolly. Ne me dis pas que tu es là juste par plaisir…

-Et pourquoi pas ? lui répondit Kadaj d'un ton de défi.

-Ah, voilà, j'ai compris. Tu essaies de me voler Rufus !

-Mais il est déjà à moi, voyons, répliqua Kadaj cette fois d'un ton charmeur.

Il voyait littéralement l'onde de colère de Dolly, comme une aura rouge s'enflammant autour d'elle, mais il ne s'en faisait pas. Rufus, lui, n'avait pas l'air fâché… mais un peu écœuré. Il ne lisait jamais dans la tête du Président parce que ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais l'expression de son visage était assez éloquente, même pour lui qui avait encore de la difficulté à identifier les émotions humaines.

-Ah oui, il est à toi ? cracha Dolly. Et tu lui as demandé son avis ?

-Je n'ai qu'à le vouloir pour le mettre à mes pieds, et il le sait, n'est-ce pas, boss ?

Se tournant vers le Président, il mit un doigt sous son menton et lui sourit. Mais le Président n'avait pas trop l'air d'apprécier, car il repoussa doucement la main près de son visage. Kadaj sentait que Dolly était sur le point de le frapper sans même la regarder.

-Ne t'avise pas de le retoucher !

Kadaj était amusé. Onee-san lui donnait des ordres ? Onee-san était en colère ? Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir à quel point c'était futile…

-Et si je fais ça ?

Le clône aux cheveux argentés claqua des doigts, et il envoya aussitôt des ondes de douleur à Dolly et au Président, via les cellules de sa chère kaa-san. Il se leva debout sur le matelas et s'appuya contre le mur pour regarder le spectacle de leur souffrance, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le Président était plaqué sur le ventre, se convulsant. Sur le coup, il avait lâché un bref cri, mais maintenant il serrait les dents. Dolly s'était d'abord roulée en boule, ses mains tenant sa tête, mais elle fit l'effort de se rapprocher de Rufus et lui prit la main gauche, touchant directement ses plaques de géostigma. Il sentit alors qu'elle dirigeait toute la douleur vers elle, soulageant celle du Président, mais redoublant la sienne. Elle s'affaiblissait, mais elle s'efforçait de son mieux de tenir bon. Ce que les humains sont fascinants… fascinants et stupides… Kadaj lui donna un petit coup de pied dans les côtes, pour qu'elle comprenne.

-Quand je disais que je pouvais l'avoir à mes pieds quand je voulais…

-Arrête Kadaj ! s'exclama le Président.

Le clône cligna des yeux, puis sourit, et arrêta l'onde mentale qui causait cette douleur en eux. Kaa-san se calma rapidement, et ses cellules reprirent leur résonnance habituelle.

-Si tu le veux, boss…

Encore tremblante, Dolly prit quelques instants avant de se remettre du choc et de sa douleur redoublée. Le Président tira une couverture sur eux deux, évitant de croiser le regard de Kadaj. Pourtant il aurait tant voulu regarder encore ses yeux…

-Pourquoi es-tu venu, Kadaj ? demanda le Président en soupirant.

-Je voulais te parler des derniers avancements, mais tu dormais…

-Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

-Non !

-… Tu pourrais te rhabiller, au moins ?

Il sentait très précisément ce que Dolly se demandait en cet instant : « En combien de secondes je pourrais lui briser la nuque ? » Ce qu'elle était drôle, onee-san, quand elle était fâchée… Il se releva, et prit ses vêtements abandonnés au pied du lit, les enfilant rapidement.

-Tu vas me donner à manger, boss ? demanda-t-il.

-Mais oui, va aux cuisines et prends ce que tu voudras. Mais pas touche au personnel, hm ?

-Mais non, mais non !

Et Kadaj finit de remonter le zip de son manteau, avant de filer aux cuisines. Il connaissait déjà le chemin, et à mesure qu'il approchait, il sentait la bonne odeur qui en émanait. Sans faire attention aux cuisiniers qui prenaient calmement la fuite – ils devaient avoir eu des instructions – , il fouilla dans les armoires jusqu'à trouver un grand sac de sucre, qu'il commença à vider dans sa bouche.

Il se sentait bien, et l'esprit léger. Le Président était quand même plus obéissant que onee-san… mais contrairement à onee-san, ou à la plupart des gens atteints de géostigma, il ne pouvait pas lire clairement dans l'esprit du Président. Il pouvait lire des choses, il pouvait entendre ses pensées… mais tout lui apparaissait comme un mensonge. Qu'il dise la vérité ou pas. C'était une caractéristique qui rendait le Président si captivant et si fascinant à ses yeux. Kaa-san lui avait demandé de le garder en vie, et il en était heureux, car il voulait continuer de fréquenter un humain aussi intéressant, aussi différent des autres. Et il voulait chercher à le comprendre sans avoir à lire dans sa tête. Kadaj avait horreur des menteurs, mais il voulait espérer que le Président ne lui mentait pas, même s'il sentait toutes les paroles sortant de sa bouche, vraies ou fausses, comme un mensonge. Il voulait aussi qu'il le regarde, qu'il le touche, qu'il lui parle, il voulait toute son attention, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Des sentiments qui venaient de son corps encore en puberté, des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Mais Kadaj savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter que le Président le regarde, le touche, lui parle, si c'était pour un mensonge. Alors il était gentil, autant qu'il pouvait l'être, en espérant qu'un jour, le Président voudrait bien lui donner quelque chose sans qu'il ait besoin de lui prendre de force…

Mais ce n'était pas une priorité. Kaa-san était la priorité absolue. De toute façon, après la Réunion, il aurait bien tout ce qu'il voudrait…

OoOoO

Dolly regarda Kadaj filer avec une très grosse envie de l'assassiner. Non, mais pour qui il se prenait, pour dormir nu dans le lit des gens, se moquer d'eux, les faire souffrir le martyre, puis les laisser là pour aller manger comme si tout était normal ? Elle se tourna vers Rufus, qui avait l'air complètement découragé.

-Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas la sécurité ?

-Ils se feraient tuer s'ils essayaient de le toucher. Je leur ai plutôt dit de le laisser tranquille pour éviter le bain de sang.

Elle soupirant, ne sachant même pas quoi répondre à ça. Rufus soupira lui aussi, et ajouta :

-Je déteste quand il fait ça…

-Quoi ??? Ça arrive souvent qu'il apparaisse dans ton lit ?

Manquerait plus que ça, un Kadaj dans son lit à toutes les deux semaines…

-Jamais dans mon lit, mais dans ma chambre c'est déjà arrivé. Je suppose qu'il est jaloux parce que tu es là…

-Jaloux ? répéta Dolly en clignant des yeux. Il en a après toi ou quoi ?

-À sa façon, probablement…

Il haussa les épaules. Apparemment, ça ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça qu'un clône de Sephiroth soit obsédé par lui au point d'entrer sans prévenir dans sa chambre, se mette nu contre lui dans son lit et qui sait ce qu'il avait pu lui faire d'autre pendant son sommeil… Enfin bon, elle sentait que c'était le genre de chose qui échappait à son contrôle présidentiel, et qu'il laissait aller parce qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix… mais quand même…

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

-Il va vouloir me parler seul à seul par rapport à sa kaa-san, comme d'habitude…

-Pas question de te laisser seul avec ce malade ! Je reste.

-Il ne voudra pas… et puis, il n'est pas si dangereux quand on sait le prendre…

Mais Dolly s'en fichait bien de ce que Kadaj voulait ou pas. Et Rufus qui semblait en avoir un peu trop bien pris l'habitude… Elle se releva et enfila rapidement des vêtements pris à peu près au hasard, et elle aida Rufus à se vêtir. Pas question de le laisser nu devant Kadaj, quand même !

-J'aimerais quand même mieux être là, grogna-t-elle en finissant de boutonner la chemise de Rufus.

-Il ne parlera pas si tu es là, et il fera un paquet de bêtises en plus, alors…

-On va bien voir…

-J'ai besoin de ses informations, Dolly.

-Tu ne préfères pas plutôt que je lui tranche la gorge ?

-Impossible.

Il avait raison et elle le savait. Kadaj n'avait qu'à le vouloir pour la mettre à terre. Il n'y aurait même pas de combat, à cause de son avantage sur JENOVA. La première fois qu'elle l'avait affronté, elle avait eu de la chance que les Turks soient là pour le distraire. Aussi, il n'avait pas l'air du genre à faire la même erreur deux fois. Mais elle se réservait quand même le droit d'être frustrée par tout ça.

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, je te laisse avec lui…

Elle attrapa son sac et fila hors de la chambre avant que Rufus n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle croisa Kadaj dans le couloir, mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention – après tout, c'était ce qu'avait ordonné le Président, non ? Mais elle l'entendit faire demi-tour, et la suivre. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, jusqu'au grand hall, qu'elle parcourut comme une flèche jusqu'à la sortie du manoir. Comme il ne la lâchait pas d'une semaine, elle se tourna brusquement vers lui. Elle en avait vraiment marre…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu te trompes de cible, je pense, tes infos, c'est là-haut qu'elles t'attendent.

-Tu disais que si je voulais jouer avec quelqu'un, c'était toi que je devais aller voir…

Comme elle avait l'habitude de respecter sa parole, elle se retint de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs, et se contenta de s'allumer une cigarette, histoire de se calmer un peu.

-Et à quoi tu veux jouer ?

-C'était pas froid de dormir nus comme ça ?

En plus il se mettait à jouer aux questions embarrassantes, de mieux en mieux…

-Pourquoi ça serait froid ? On se réchauffe mutuellement, et on est couverts par les draps…

-Moi quand je dors avec mes frères je dors avec mes vêtements… eux aussi…

-Parce que c'est tes frères, c'est normal, ça…

-C'est quoi la différence ?

Dolly ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée, et malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'arrivait pas à l'envoyer balader. Elle s'assit plutôt dans l'escalier en prenant une grande inspiration.

-La différence… ? Oulà, tu m'as l'air innocent, toi, je crois qu'il va falloir t'expliquer certaines choses…

-Oui, vas-y ! demanda Kadaj en s'asseyant une marche sous elle.

Bon, là c'est toujours de trouver comment expliquer ces choses-là… ça lui ferait de la pratique jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des gamins, tiens…

-Si Rufus et moi on dort nus, c'est parce qu'on s'aime, mais pas comme tu aimes tes frères, il y a plusieurs sortes d'amour, tu comprends ?

-Oui, je crois, dit-il en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

-Alors il y a l'amour fraternel, et il y a l'amour entre deux personnes qui s'aiment et se désirent, et là ils dorment nus et ensemble parce qu'ils ont des relations intimes. On appelle ça un couple…

-Et ça sert à quoi, au juste ?

Putain, mais il faisait chier à être aussi innocent, lui ! Dolly aspira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, pour se calmer. Ce n'était probablement pas de sa faute à lui si personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué ces choses-là.

-Bon, les humains vivent en couple pour se reproduire à la base, pour faire des bébés en faisant l'amour, entre homme et femme… mais on fait aussi l'amour parce que ça donne du plaisir, c'est pour ça qu'on dort nus…

-Mais non, les bébés, ils viennent des tubes !

Et il lui disait ça en la regardant comme si c'était ELLE qui venait d'une autre planète ! En fait, elle avait plutôt pitié de lui, et elle se demanda combien de temps il avait pu passer dans un labo, et dans quel genre de labo s'il avait pu y voir des bébés. Dolly savait que la Shin-Ra n'avait pas hésité à employer des enfants pour ses expériences, Kael en était la preuve. Mais là… enfin, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions pour l'instant, et expliquer quelques bases à Kadaj. Elle s'alluma donc une nouvelle cigarette et prit bien son temps pour expliquer de A à Z la conception d'un enfant, de l'acte sexuel jusqu'à la naissance neuf mois plus tard. Mais à la fin de son explication, Kadaj avait l'air plutôt dégoûté, limite traumatisé, même.

-Berk…

-Pourquoi, « berk » ? La conception est agréable en tout cas… et le reste tu ne le connaîtras jamais…

-Juste… berk.

-T'as qu'à aller demander d'autres explications à Rufus si ça t'intéresse… tu ne voulais pas lui parler ?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que j'y aille, répliqua Kadaj en se relevant.

-C'est pas mes affaires, répondit Dolly en haussant les épaules.

Il lui sauta soudainement sur le dos, lui faisant un grand câlin. Elle faillit se ramasser en bas des marches à cause de la surprise.

-Toi aussi tu es un bon jouet, déclara Kadaj d'un air content avant de retourner à l'intérieur du manoir.

Un peu sonnée, elle décida de prendre sa moto et de filer hors d'ici. Elle ne savait pas trop où aller, mais elle était fatiguée et elle n'avait pas envie de traîner dans le coin si elle ne pouvait pas être avec Rufus.

Elle alla donc traîner à Edge, se torturant mentalement en visitant quelques boutiques. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait bien se comporter plus gentiment avec Rufus et Kadaj, et puis tout le monde, tiens. Ça ne lui avait pas servi à grand-chose de s'énerver, dans toute cette histoire…

Son PHS sonna : c'était Rufus qui la contactait enfin. Elle décrocha et entendit sa belle voix pleine de sourire matinal dans la voix. Lui aussi devait essayer de se comporter plus gentiment ou quoi ?

-Allo ma chérie, tu fais quoi en ce moment ?

-Pas grand-chose, pourquoi ?

-Maboroshi m'a contacté, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui cet après-midi, tu as envie de venir ?

-Pourquoi pas ? J'avais prévu de venir m'amuser à la Tour, de toute façon, j'aimerais bien parler avec Elena. Sinon… l'autre dingue est parti ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

-Un peu, mais compte tenu de ce qu'on a fait hier soir ce n'est pas trop mal… Hé, tu aurais dit quelque chose à Kadaj ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? dit-elle d'un ton tout à fait innocent.

-Je sais pas, il était très calme, presque terrifié…

-Oui, je peux être traumatisante par moments, pouffa Dolly.

Ils arrangèrent donc les détails pour le rendez-vous à la Tour, Rufus lui expliquant comment obtenir un pass, puis ils finirent par raccrocher. Bon, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper jusqu'à cet après-midi, sans trop dépenser de sous, ni tomber sur des têtes argentées…

* * *

"Manquerait plus que ça, un Kadaj dans son lit à toutes les deux semaines…" Je le prends si t'en veux pas, hein? XD


	34. Chapter 34

Dolly était arrivée à la Tour pour assister à la rencontre entre Rufus et Maboroshi. Après avoir dû remplir un long formulaire pour obtenir son pass pour accéder au bureau présidentiel (devant cette connasse de réceptionniste qui lui faisait le plus beau des faux sourires en lui disant de bien remplir TOUTES les petites cases), elle finit par prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Rufus. Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau de la secrétaire de Rufus, une jolie femme au teint hâlé qui lui souriait, pour vrai elle.

-Le Président peut me recevoir ? Je suis Victoria Whitestone.

-Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez entrer !

Elle avait l'air sympa, se dit Dolly en entrant dans le bureau. Rufus était en train de finir un sandwich et de lire un document, et il releva la tête en la voyant entrer.

-Coucou ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, dit-il, je t'attendais…

Elle lui fit un câlin, puis sortit quelques petites choses de son sac, qu'elle avait préparées pour lui ; d'abord un cadre avec une photo d'elle, qu'elle posa en évidence sur son bureau.

-Tiens, ça c'est pour pas que tu m'oublies même sous une montagne de boulot… et ça c'est pour travailler, ajouta-t-elle en lui fourrant un stylo avec une tête de mog au bout dans les mains.

-C'est… mignon…

Il n'avait pas trop l'air convaincu, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, et sortit deux enveloppes qu'elle avait reçues plus tôt.

-Regarde ça, il y en a une avec nos deux noms dessus, je crois que ça viens de cette émission de télé populaire… l'autre c'est pour confirmer que je suis engagée pour chanter dans un gala de charité, c'est pour la recherche sur le géostigma, et tu sais quoi ? C'est la même association organisatrice qui m'avait engagée lors de la soirée où je t'ai rencontré…

-Hé bien, ouvre l'enveloppe qui te fait le plus envie, tiens.

Rufus s'écrasa un peu dans son fauteuil, s'appuyant contre sa main droite, et regarda Dolly, amusé. Celle-ci ne se gêna pas pour ouvrir la belle enveloppe dorée de l'émission à la mode. Elle lut rapidement la lettre d'invitation qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-On est invités ensemble sur le plateau ! s'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place. Mais c'est une émission sur les actualités médiatiques des gens connus et des couples à la mode, ce truc ! Comment ils peuvent savoir sur nous ? J'ai l'impression qu'on me suit en ce moment… t'en penses quoi ?

-Je suis constamment suivi, ricana Rufus, j'imagine qu'ils ne se sont pas gênés avec toi non plus quand ils ont vu qu'on se fréquentait… en plus on a déjà fait les manchettes quelques fois, déjà…

-C'est dans trois jours… Tu voudrais y aller ou pas ? demanda Dolly qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser du commentaire de Rufus.

-Si ça peut nous officialiser… ce genre de programme… ça aurait du bon et du mauvais, tu en penses quoi ?

-Moi j'en pense du bien, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas… pourquoi il y aurait du mauvais ?

-Dépendamment de ce qui va se passer là-bas, soit ils vont nous lâcher un peu, soit on n'aura jamais la paix avec les journalistes et les paparazzis…

-Mais puisqu'on t'embête déjà…

-Mais est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'être embêtée, toi ?

-Ce qui me dérange surtout, c'est de me faire prendre pour l'équipe d'animation quand je suis vue avec toi, répliqua Dolly en grinçant des dents au souvenir d'une certaine Océane Brown.

-Vu comme ça, répondit Rufus en éclatant de rire. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ces programmes de télé à la mode… mais j'ai quand même envie de rendre les choses officielles pour tout le monde. Et puis… je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à ta mère !

-Ça c'est sûr !

Se retenant de rire, Dolly alla embrasser la joue de Rufus. Elle était si contente qu'il veuille bien officialiser les choses… Elle finit par ouvrir l'autre enveloppe qui confirmait sa participation au gala de charité.

-Et ça, tu voudrais venir me voir ? Je suis engagée avec d'autres artistes pour chanter, mais bon, si tu es pris je peux y aller seule…

-À moins d'une urgence, je devrais pouvoir y aller, et puis c'est pour la bonne cause…

-C'est le même affreux gérant que la soirée de notre première rencontre…

-Il veut que je te rekidnappe ou quoi ?

-Je dois pas chanter si mal que ça… ou bien tu as dû lui laisser vraiment beaucoup d'argent !

On frappa alors à la porte, et Maboroshi entra discrètement lorsque Rufus dit d'entrer à voix forte. Il s'inclina un peu une fois arrivé devant le bureau du Président.

-Bonjour monsieur le Président, dit-il avant d'apercevoir Dolly. Ah, tu es là Victoria, c'est bien, le sujet va porter en partie sur toi…

-Ah… ?

-Je m'en doutais, avec tes analyses de la dernière fois, souffla Rufus. Hé bien, installe-toi !

Maboroshi s'installa sur l'un des petits fauteuils devant le Président. Dolly s'en prit un et s'assit aussi, pourquoi pas.

-Ça concerne votre traitement, commença le scientifique brun, j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen pour que celui-ci ne détériore votre système immunitaire et diminue votre force physique.

-Très bien, explique-moi…

-J'ai étudié des prélèvements sanguins de Victoria, et après de longues heures de labeur, je suis enfin parvenu à isoler la cellule contenant du JENOVA sur quelques uns de ses anticorps. Plus de JENOVA, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ?

-C'est là que ça m'a demandé des heures, et même des jours de travail acharné et de sueur, mais je suis quand même parvenu à sauver des anticorps mutants, devenus porteurs sains, on obtient donc des anticorps résistants à toute épreuve, mais sans JENOVA.

-Et tu pourrais pas me guérir comme ça ? demanda Dolly, sceptique.

-C'est impossible, puisque ton organisme entier a muté, répliqua Maboroshi.

-Et tu as testé ? demanda Rufus à son tour, l'air tout aussi sceptique.

-Je n'ai pas fini mes explications, si vous permettez, dit Maboroshi après un toussotement. Je n'ai jamais dit que cette manipulation guérissait le géostigma, ce n'est pas le but de la manœuvre. Donc, pour reprendre là où j'étais avant que Dolly ne m'interrompe, j'ai synthétisé les anticorps sains pour ensuite les ajouter à un soluté et c'est ce soluté qui sera ajouté à la solution de mako lors de votre traitement. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je comprendrais si tu ne parlais pas en wutaien, dit Rufus, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Dolly se retint de rire, pendant que le scientifique retenait un soupir exaspéré, lui.

-Ça veut dire que grâce aux cellules de Victoria que j'ai modifiées, votre traitement ne vous affaiblira plus, puisque ces mêmes cellules défendront votre système immunitaire, pendant que le traitement guérira votre géostigma.

Maboroshi s'arrêta de parler. Manifestement, il attendait les applaudissements et les acclamations au génie. Dolly était impressionnée et lâcha un sifflement, mais Rufus avait toujours l'air dubitatif.

-Tu as testé cette théorie, au moins ?

-Heu… pas encore, je pensais le tester lors de votre prochain traitement…

-De toute façon je suis déjà un rat de laboratoire avec ce traitement…

-Moi je suis sûre que ça va marcher ! s'exclama Dolly.

-Vas-y, tu peux le dire, répliqua Maboroshi.

-Netza'h, t'es génial ! répondit Dolly.

Le scientifique eut enfin l'air content. Parfois, dans la vie, il suffit de pas grand-chose…

-Mais tu me feras le plaisir de tester cette théorie sur quelques créatures pas humaines avant, ok ? lâcha Rufus, qui avait toujours l'air amusé.

-Bien sûr monsieur, répondit Maboroshi en se relevant avec ses papiers. Je vais m'y mettre dès maintenant, je vous laisse.

Il inclina la tête devant le Président, puis il sortit rapidement de la pièce. Dolly alla s'accrocher au cou de Rufus aussitôt la porte refermée.

-Si sa théorie marche, ça veut dire que tu pourras bientôt marcher !

-Ça serait bien…

-Plein de petites moi pour venir à ton secours, dit Dolly en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Rufus, et après on pourra faire plein de trucs…

-Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça !

-Je pensais à des promenades… et toi à quoi pensais-tu donc ?

-Si tes cellules sont aussi perverses que ton cerveau, je ne donne pas cher ma peau, répliqua Rufus en serrant la taille de Dolly de ses deux bras.

Dolly se rapprocha encore davantage de lui, se frottant un peu contre son entrejambes. Après tout elle avait un cerveau pervers non ? Elle le regarda d'un air malicieux et lui demanda soudain :

-Dis, elle est mignonne, ta secrétaire, est-ce que tu as couché avec ?

-Pas avec elle, elle est lesbienne…

-Une de sauvée…

-Par contre, pour la plupart des autres…

-Pourquoi il faut que tu couches avec toutes tes secrétaires ?

-… par principe ?

Elle s'amusait encore de ses questions, continuant de l'agacer plus bas, et elle le sentait se crisper, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était par malaise ou parce qu'il devait se retenir…

-… et tu penses avoir couché avec combien de filles au total si tu devais faire le compte depuis le temps ?

-Je n'oserais pas… compter toutes…

Il avait détourné le regard, mais Dolly insista.

-Essaie de me donner un chiffre, comme ça…

-Pour les femmes… je dirais… trois-quatre cent ? répondit-il finalement, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-T-t-t-trois-quatre cent ?????

Dolly retomba aussitôt des jambes de Rufus et s'écrasa par terre sur le coup de la surprise. Puis elle se sauva dans un coin du bureau, désirant soudainement s'éloigner de lui le plus possible.

-J'étais protégé, en général, je te rassure…

Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant plus rien entendre, et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Rufus la verrouilla en appuyant sur un bouton sur son bureau, la piégeant. Elle secoua un peu la poignée.

-Et puis je ne t'ai pas parlé des hommes…

Elle se tourna vers lui en soupirant. S'il fallait l'entendre jusqu'au bout, aussi bien se dépêcher d'en finir…

-Combien ?

-Moins, je dirais quelques dizaines… une cinquantaine.

-Bon, tu as fini ? Maintenant laisse-moi sortir. Je n'ai rien d'aussi intéressant à te raconter…

-Tu peux me traiter de sale pute si tu veux…

-Tu peux me traiter de petite gourde innocente et naïve si tu veux…

Il avait baissé la tête, et elle-même osait à peine le regarder.

-… ça te dégoûte tant que ça ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix

-Non, répondit Dolly qui voulait surtout ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, c'est ton passé, c'est ta vie à toi, j'ai décidé de ne plus me mêler de tes affaires et de ne plus poser de questions… Je pourrais te choquer sur d'autres choses que ça…

-Tu es fâchée ?

-Non, dit-elle en secouant tristement la tête. On a tous un passé, c'est ce qui nous amène où nous sommes aujourd'hui. Peux-tu m'ouvrir, s'il te plaît ?

-Par curiosité, où vas-tu ? demanda Rufus en appuyant sur le bouton pour déverrouiller la porte de son bureau.

-Je vais demander à Elena si elle n'aurait pas besoin d'aide pour choisir sa robe ou quelque chose d'autre… ça doit être plaisant à préparer, un mariage…

Elle sortit finalement de la pièce, se retenant de claquer la porte derrière, elle, puis elle passa devant la jolie secrétaire apparemment lesbienne en souriant, et celle-ci était au téléphone mais lui sourit aussi. Elle se demanda combien de filles elle avait pu voir entrer et sortir de ce bureau comme ça…

Trois cent femmes… alors pendant qu'elle risquait sa vie dans le SOLDIER les yeux fixés sur Sephiroth, lui il… pendant que ses supérieurs la maltraitaient, lui il… pendant qu'elle se faisait torturer après son interrogatoire, lui il… pendant que son corps devenait celui d'un clône dans la souffrance, lui il…

Elle aurait voulu ne pas y penser, elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis son accident, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il savait qu'il avait été fidèle et qu'il continuerait de l'être… mais elle avait beau savoir un tas de belles choses, ça n'empêchait pas que maintenant, lorsqu'elle pensait à son image, elle voyait un tas de mains de femmes différentes sur lui…

OoOoO

Elena avait été bien heureuse que Dolly vienne la chercher pour l'aider à se choisir une robe de mariée. Elle avait bien fait quelques recherches dans des revues et sur des sites web, mais tous ces froufrous, toutes ces paillettes, toutes ces dentelles… Tseng lui avait accordé deux heures de pause shopping, ce dont elle l'avait remercié d'un grand câlin.

Pourtant, Dolly n'avait pas trop l'air dans le mood. Et d'après les questions qu'elle lui avait posées, la Turk se doutait bien pourquoi.

-Je peux te poser une question indiscrète à propos de Rufus ?

-Hm, oui ?

-Tu connais beaucoup de filles avec qui il a couché ?

-Heu… oui, plusieurs… des secrétaires et des filles de bureau, surtout…

-Et qui d'autre ? Toi, aussi ?

-Ah non, répondit vivement la Turk en rougissant, moi je n'ai jamais…

-Tu me rassures…

Et plus tard, d'autres questions : « Dis, quand on croisera une fille ou un mec avec qui il a couché, tu pourras me le dire discrètement, s'il te plaît ? » Mais Elena lui avait répondu qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était la vie privée du Président. Elle était sous contrat après tout. Et même alors qu'elle essayait des robes, elle entendit Dolly au PHS. « Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec Kadaj ?... C'est vrai, il est trop innocent pour ça, _lui_… Est-ce que tu as couché avec Kael ?... Hm… Bye. » Elena savait qu'il s'était passé quelques petites choses entre le Président et Kael Shinkigen, le SOLDIER qui l'avait sorti des décombres après l'accident, c'était une histoire assez connue dans la Compagnie, alors il avait dû répondre oui, car Dolly raccrocha aussitôt.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'Elena ne trouva aucune robe qui lui plaisait, et décida de continuer le shopping de tas de tissu blanc un autre jour. Mais alors qu'elles allaient se quitter, au pied de la Tour, Elena retint Dolly par le bras.

-Dites… les anciennes fréquentations du Président vous dérangent vraiment autant ? Ne dites pas le contraire, je vous ai entendue au PHS, tout à l'heure…

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, répliqua Dolly du ton le plus sarcastique de l'univers, tout le monde qui couche avec tout le monde, c'est fantastique, une planète pleine d'amour ! J'aurais dû en profiter aussi, j'étais bien idiote tiens, ça doit être pour me punir de ma connerie qu'on m'a mise dans un tube à mako et qu'on m'a torturée, tiens… ah, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Allez, au revoir !

Et elle tira brusquement sur son bras pour se sauver. Elena la regarda partir en se disant qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion avec le patron à propos des notions de base de la délicatesse…

-Déjà rentrée ? fit Tseng en la voyant rentrer dans la salle des Turks, surpris.

-Elle a fait la gaffe de demander au Président avec combien de gens et avec qui il a couché…

-C'est pas le genre de truc qu'il faut demander, ça… Moi j'ai arrêté le compte depuis longtemps…

-En tout cas à cause de ça elle était pas trop dans le mood, répondit Elena en allant s'écraser dans un fauteuil.

-Je te l'avais dit…

Il eut un soupir résigné, et Elena se sentait découragée. Elle aurait tellement voulu que ça marche entre ces deux là… Elle croisait les doigts pour que ça s'arrange. Très fort.

-Elle disait que c'était le passé, mais… il faudrait peut-être qu'elle se commence à se croire…

-Ce n'est pas nos affaires, répliqua Tseng après une gorgée de café, alors ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plaît.

-Mais non, je connais mon boulot…

Elle finit par se relever et elle s'approcha de Tseng.

-Et toi, tu as couché avec beaucoup de gens ?

-Non, répondit-il en levant les yeux de ses papiers pour la regarder, ça tiendrait sur les doigts d'une seule main…

Se penchant sur lui, elle lui fit un câlin, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ah bon, pas plus ? Pourtant tu es si bel homme…

-Tu trouves ?

Elle ne voyait pas très bien tant elle était près de lui, mais elle aurait juré qu'il avait rougi.

-Bien sûr…

Elle lui embrassa le cou, avant de le laisser retourner à ses papiers. Sa pause à elle achevait, de toute façon, elle devrait s'y remettre aussi.

En y pensant, elle se dit que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée si Tseng avait couché avec autant de femmes que le Président… parce qu'au bout du compte, c'était elle qui avait la bague au doigt. Mais Rufus ne s'était pas engagé à Dolly, lui, alors elle n'avait rien pour se raccrocher…

* * *

La fameuse question... *soupir*


	35. Chapter 35

Pas évident de décrire tout ça...

* * *

Fatigué, épuisé, Rufus Shin-Ra n'arrivait pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa discussion avec Dolly faisait plus que le tracasser, et quand elle l'avait rappelé il n'avait rien pu expliquer, rien pu dire, qu'elle avait déjà raccroché aussitôt après qu'il lui eut répondu à propos de Kael.

Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il s'était longtemps cru incapable d'aimer aucune femme à part le souvenir de sa mère et la présence fauve de Dark Nation ? Lui raconter que ses premières expériences sexuelles avaient été lors de ses années de fugue, où il avait souvent dû offrir son corps en échange d'un toit pour la nuit ? Lui raconter comment cette habitude des corps contre le sien lui était restée même alors qu'il était revenu, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à refuser, les secrétaires et les admiratrices qui venaient vers lui en tremblant, ou les vedettes et femmes du monde qui l'abordaient sans discrétion, qu'il était incapable de dire non parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force ? Qu'il essayait d'oublier pendant un instant ses nombreux crimes, le sang de sa propre mère sur ses mains, les guerres, ses erreurs passées qui avaient coûté tant de vies ? Le croirait-elle s'il lui affirmait qu'il n'avait pris qu'un plaisir mécanique pendant tout ce temps, et qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il ait réellement ressenti quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose qui le fasse vraiment sentir comme un homme et non comme une étape, un but, un objet ?

Rufus regardait son PHS, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage d'appeler Dolly. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de la supplier de revenir… mais il avait peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Ou qu'elle ne décroche même pas en voyant son numéro. Alors il regardait son PHS depuis des heures maintenant, toujours incapable de se décider, et incapable de laisser tomber et de dormir.

Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Dolly. D'un geste brusque, nerveux et instinctif, il voulut se lever aussitôt pour aller vers elle… mais évidemment ses jambes ne pouvaient pas le supporter, et il tomba par terre. Il vit Dolly se dépêcher, probablement par instinct elle aussi, pour aller l'aider.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Un peu, répondit-il en se redressant et se frottant le crâne.

Comme elle était proche, il en profita pour serrer les deux jambes de Dolly contre lui, ne pouvant pas se redresser davantage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiet…

-Ah… fallait pas pour si peu, je travaillais, c'est tout… les chanteuses ça chante la nuit, et comme je ne suis pas bonne à grand-chose à part chanter…

Rufus serra encore davantage. Il leva les yeux pour regarder Dolly, mais elle avait le regard fixé droit devant elle.

-Mais tu ne m'as rien dit, et comme tu as raccroché, je pensais…

-… sinon j'étais assez bonne pour tuer plein de gens quand j'étais dans le SOLDIER, mais bon… de toute façon, ma mère dit que je suis une fille indigne et Kadaj a dit que je suis un clône raté…

-Tais toi ! s'écria Rufus.

-… au pire si je ne chante plus je pourrai toujours faire le trottoir, peut-être en me colorant en blonde, les rousses ça ne plaît à personne…

-Mais tais-toi !!!

Il poussa sur ses jambes, la renversant par terre, et monta par-dessus elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, et le fixait le plafond au-dessus d'un regard vide.

-Entre Kael et moi, qui as-tu eu le plus de plaisir à baiser ?

Rufus s'écroula sur Dolly, ses forces l'ayant complètement abandonné. Il dut se retenir très fort pour ne pas se mettre à verser des larmes.

-S'il te plaît, arrête…

-Oui, c'est vrai, on m'a dit de me taire… c'est malpoli de poser des questions sur ta vie privée.

Il finit par se redresser, mais il garda la tête basse. De toute façon, Dolly continuait de fixer le plafond.

-Victoria… est-ce que tu me détestes ?

-Non… je t'aime à en crever, répondit-elle d'une voix sans émotion. Et j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus mien, mais que tu es à tout le monde, je vois des mains partout sur toi…

-Mais maintenant, je ne suis qu'à toi, et tu le sais, ça !

Il prit le visage de Dolly entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder. Mais elle ricana nerveusement.

-Pourquoi moi ? Il y a un tas de filles beaucoup mieux, tu pourrais avoir les plus belles et les plus riches du monde… pourquoi te rabaisser avec un résidu de laboratoire ?

-Tu crois que je ne suis avec toi que pour la baise ?!

-Alors c'est sûr là tu vas vite te faire chier avec moi, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience en la matière…

Retenant bien le visage de Dolly entre ses mains, Rufus se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, espérant la faire taire. Elle se laissait faire, mais il sentit qu'elle retenait ses sanglots, et ses lèvres ne répondaient pratiquement pas aux siennes. Il finit par se redresser, et articula d'une voix forte où perçait autant la tristesse que la colère :

-Aucune des personnes que j'ai baisées ne t'arrivait à la cheville, parce que je n'aimais aucune d'entre elles ! Parce qu'aucune d'elle ne me faisait sortir de moi, ne brisait ma façade comme tu es parvenue à le faire ! Alors… arrête de dire ces choses horribles… sur toi-même… s'il te plaît…

Sa voix se brisa, et il passa vivement ses mains contre ses yeux pour retenir les larmes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières à nouveau, il vit que Dolly le regardait, et pas de ce regard morne, mais d'un œil un peu plus normal.

-… Désolée… On… on sera mieux sur le lit, je crois, laisse-moi t'aider…

-Hm.

Et elle le hissa, l'aidant à se mettre sur le lit, où il s'assit sur le bord. Elle sembla hésiter un peu, puis elle dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche rapide, et se sauva aussitôt. Rufus se déshabilla, puis il s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Il frissonnait comme s'il crevait de froid.

Elle revint au bout d'un petit moment, une simple serviette enroulée autour d'elle et les cheveux encore humides. Elle s'allongea nue dans le lit, et Rufus n'osait pas la prendre dans ses bras, même s'il en mourait d'envie. Mais au bout d'un moment, avec surprise, il sentit les bras de Dolly se poser autour de lui, et sa tête s'appuyer contre son dos.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle.

-Et toi, tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'as rien fait voyons… Je t'aime… et je suis bien stupide quand je m'y mets…

Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle, et il posa ses mains sur les bras qui l'entouraient. Rufus savait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire, que ça la tracassait quand même et qu'il en entendrait certainement parler à nouveau, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne le quitterait pas à cause de cela. Rassuré, il put finalement s'endormir, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoO

Dolly avait passé une mauvaise nuit, faisant de nombreux cauchemars où une horde de filles poursuivaient Rufus pendant qu'elle était enfermée dans une cage au sommet de laquelle trônait Kadaj qui riait d'elle, et autres mauvais rêves du genre. C'est donc une rousse décoiffée et cernée qui se réveilla ce matin-là, et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de vérifier sous les draps s'il n'y avait pas un clône aux cheveux argentés. Au cas où. Rufus dormait encore, mais sentant le mouvement, il se tourna vers elle, se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Elle eut un sourire triste, mais elle lui flatta les cheveux, et elle se souvint que c'était le jour où il allait voir le médecin, ils devaient y aller ensemble…

Il finit par s'éveiller doucement, et elle commanda le petit déjeuner (il fallait bien se faire aux micros et aux domestiques, n'empêche qu'elle se sentait conne à parler aux murs comme ça). Rufus finit par se détacher d'elle pour s'étirer longuement, et elle s'assit de son côté, et lui du sien. Mais rapidement il retomba sur l'épaule de Dolly.

-C'est aujourd'hui que tu vois le médecin, non ? finit-elle par dire.

-Oui, je crois…

-Je peux toujours venir ?

-Bien sûr, si tu le veux toujours !

Elle sourit, et lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux, puis elle tenta de replacer un peu les siens, bien décoiffés.

-Tu crois que je devrais me couper les cheveux ?

-Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna aussitôt Rufus.

-Pour changer de tête, je sais pas…

-Ça dépend à quel point…

-Tu préfères que je change de couleur ?

-Mais non !

-Pourquoi non ?

-Je ne te vois pas avec une autre couleur.

-Pas même en blonde ?

-Pas vraiment, non…

Elle ne put poser davantage de questions, car on frappait à la porte. C'était Jared le domestique, qui posa leurs plateaux de déjeuners sur leurs genoux avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Rufus commenta timidement :

-Tu crois que je n'aime pas le roux ?

-Pas beaucoup de gens aiment ça en tout cas. Et comme tu préfères les blondes…

-Mais je n'ai JAMAIS dit que je préférais les blondes !

-Où est-ce que j'ai cru entendre ça, alors ? dit-elle d'un ton léger, avant de passer à l'attaque. Je peux te poser une question ?

Rufus but prudemment une gorgée de son café _avant_ de dire qu'elle pouvait. Il se doutait bien que l'offensive des questions allait débuter.

-Tu as déjà couché avec un des Turks ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il pas très fort.

Dolly avala aussi une gorgée de café, relativement sereine, avant de demander :

-Avec qui ?

-Ça va te fâcher si je te le dis ?

-Mais non…

Après y avoir réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, elle se dit qu'elle préférait bien savoir avec qui il avait couché. Elle voulait mettre un visage sur ces gens, plutôt que de toujours se demander s'ils l'avaient fait, oui ou non, à chaque fois qu'elle croiserait quelqu'un. Mais comme aucun des employés ne le lui dirait, elle devrait lui arracher les vers du nez directement. Poser les questions la rendait déjà plus sereine, et entendre les réponses encore plus. Il ne montrait pas trop de résistance non plus, et il lui répondit, toujours à voix basse :

-Une fois avec Reno, mais on était très très soûls tous les deux, je ne sais même pas s'il s'en souvient… et puis deux fois avec Cheny, c'était peu avant qu'elle meure.

-Et pas avec Elena ou Tseng ?

-Non… Elena ne le ferait pas que pour le plaisir, et Tseng… disons qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne avec qui je coucherais.

-Et tu as couché avec qui d'autre à la Compagnie, à part les secrétaires ? Y'en a qui travaillent toujours là-bas actuellement ?

-Il y a des filles dans les bureaux, mais je ne sais pas si elles sont encore là ou pas…

-Et des SOLDIERs, à part Kael ?

-Très peu…

Dolly vida son café et mordit dans une brioche. Ça lui faisait du mal et ça lui faisait du bien à la fois d'entendre ça… mais elle continua, pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Et des gens connus ? et des filles de bonne famille ? Il y en a eu beaucoup ?

-Ah ça, probablement un peu trop…

Elle avalait sa brioche, ça lui donnait faim tout ça. Lui, par contre, n'avait toujours pas touché à sa nourriture et il avait même délaissé son café. Elle lui demanda de préciser, de lui donner quelques noms, en se disant qu'elle aimerait probablement moins de vedettes après. Rufus répondit du même ton qu'un enfant qui récite une leçon à l'école, donnant des noms de familles connues, de chanteuses, d'actrices… Dolly se dit qu'elle ferait un tri dans ses DVDs, tiens. Puis elle se dit qu'elle pourrait arrêter là, au moins pour ce matin.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on est pas en avance, hein ! fit-elle remarquer. Je vais m'habiller.

-D'accord…

Elle le vit se forcer à manger quelques bouchées avant d'aller dans sa pièce pour se changer. Elle enfila une tenue mi-élégante mi-sexy et revint dans la chambre, et elle aida Rufus à s'habiller, et même à se coiffer – mettant un peu trop de gel dans ses cheveux au passage pour se moquer de lui, d'ailleurs, il n'appréciait pas trop l'idée qu'elle lui fasse des spikes façon Cloud…

-Tu vas chanter ce soir, non ? Le gala de charité… normalement je devrais pouvoir venir.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'y vais, mais il y aura aussi d'autres artistes… peut-être même d'anciennes « connaissances » à toi…

-C'est toi que je vais voir, si tu veux on partira après.

Elle finit de l'aider à se préparer, et elle l'installa dans son fauteuil. Elle lui proposa aussi de piloter l'hélico elle-même pour l'emmener à la Tour, et il accepta avec un léger sourire, se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle avait piloté pour lui…

Malgré tout elle sentait que Rufus était mal à l'aise avec elle, lui demandant toujours comment ça allait, alors qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il lui parle normalement. Ou peut-être qu'il lui pose aussi des questions comme elle avait fait…

OoOoO

Grommelant un peu, Kael Shinkigen arriva devant le bureau de la secrétaire de Rufus, tenant son rapport en main. Comme il avait été retardé, il avait dû le retaper au complet, cette saleté, pour le mettre à jour. Mais bientôt, il en aurait fini avec tout ça…

La secrétaire lui sourit, et après lui avoir demandé son nom, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait passer directement. Il pénétra donc dans le bureau présidentiel, et il vit non seulement le Président, mais aussi Dolly, qui somnolait dans un des fauteuils de côté. Elle ouvrit les yeux en le voyant entrer, mais il remarqua qu'elle détourna aussitôt le regard. Rufus, lui, le regardait directement dans les yeux, d'un air neutre.

-Alors tu es venu me remettre ce document, finalement, dit le Président directement.

-En effet, lui répondit le SOLDIER.

Il lui remit son rapport, mais il restait dans ses mains une feuille de papier un peu fripée.

-Hm, merci… tu as autre chose à me donner ?

Kael entendit Dolly ricaner, et il lui jeta un bref regard étonné, avant de reporter son attention sur le Président. Celui-ci avait un air de soumission qui ne lui était pas habituel, et le brun se dit qu'il valait mieux faire comme lui et ne pas faire attention.

-Kael, tu as autre chose ? insista Rufus.

-Ma démission.

Il lui tendit alors la feuille qu'il tenait encore, d'un geste qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme et assuré. Dolly se remit à ricaner, et le Président l'ignora encore de son mieux.

-… Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Il veut peut-être se lancer dans la chanson, la promotion-canapé ça fonctionne pas si bien que ça finalement, dit Dolly d'un ton acerbe.

Ah. Kael comprenait finalement. Il avait dû lui dire, pour ce qui s'était passé. Cette unique fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. Parce que Kael avait sauvé le Président des décombres, et avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui dans cette chambre d'hôpital par la suite, il en était venu à développer des sentiments pour lui… mais il avait fini par comprendre que c'était de l'admiration et du respect, plus que de l'amour. Il restait malgré tout un désir, et lorsqu'il en avait fait part à Rufus, il avait accepté de coucher avec lui, juste une fois – Rufus lui avait dit que s'il avait été une femme, il aurait refusé, car les femmes s'accrochent dans ces circonstances, et après tout le monde dit que vous avez joué avec les sentiments de la femme, alors que c'est l'inverse. Mais il avait aussi dit qu'il lui faisait confiance pour l'oublier après cette unique fois, parce qu'il était un homme, et qu'il lui souhaitait d'être heureux et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et il avait pu l'oublier, et ils étaient devenus des amis, de loin. Si seulement ils avaient pu prévoir pour Dolly…

Mais maintenant Dolly était fâchée à cause de cette histoire, mais Kael fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Ça ne valait pas la peine de se disputer là-dessus, surtout pas maintenant.

-Je quitte pour des raisons personnelles, répondit-il, qui n'ont toutefois pas de lien avec vous ou la rouquine qui ricane depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je trouve qu'il est très dommage de perdre un aussi bon élément que toi, répliqua le Président, les First class se font rares, je veux donc en savoir la raison.

-La raison ne serait-elle pas ce cher Maboroshi ? demanda Dolly d'un ton léger.

Kael tiqua, mais acquiesça.

-… le Professeur Maboroshi est en effet une des raisons principales.

-Explique-moi, ordonna doucement Rufus.

-… Il fait encore des recherches sur Black Gods, finit par dire Kael après une longue hésitation.

-Possiblement, je ne supervise pas ses recherches.

Dolly se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser vous laisser parler dans l'intimité, après tout c'est ce que vous préférez, non ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en irais, répliqua Rufus d'un ton irrité.

-Parce que je ne fais pas partie de la Compagnie et que ça ne me regarde pas, on me l'a assez répété.

Et elle sortit de la pièce. Le Président ne fit plus rien pour la retenir, mais il soupira longuement, appuyant son front contre sa main. Kael restait là, assez mal à l'aise.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux… ?

-Elle m'a posé des questions sur ma vie sexuelle passée. Notamment sur toi.

-Je… vois… Elle ne devait pas être contente…

-Comme tu vois, répliqua Rufus. Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui mentir…

-Ça prouve qu'elle tient à vous…

-Oui, mais pour le moment elle est plutôt de mauvaise humeur et je n'y peux rien. Enfin, revenons à notre sujet : tu vas quitter la Compagnie parce que Maboroshi… ?

Bon, il ne s'en serait pas sorti aussi facilement, et comme le Président était du genre direct, aussi bien répondre directement de son côté.

-Parce qu'il a repris les recherches sur Black Gods et que je veux me tenir loin de cet homme. De plus, je considère que, bon élément ou pas, je ne suis plus indispensable à cette Compagnie.

Surtout avec le géostigma qui lui donnait des crises de plus en plus souvent, ça devenait dangereux en mission…

-Ça n'empêchera pas Maboroshi de te chercher, tu sais…

-Je sais.

-Alors tu feras quoi ? soupira Rufus.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Kael. Je verrai.

-Je ne veux pas que tu démissionnes sans plans ultérieurs, c'est un conseil de patron... et d'ami…

Kael sourit un peu et secoua la tête.

-Je trouverai bien quelque chose, dit-il, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

-Je te crois bien, mais je tiens à le savoir avant que tu partes, répliqua le Président, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'ajouter : J'accepte ta démission, à condition que tu aies des plans tout de suite après… et que tu m'appelles une fois de temps en temps ? D'ici là, tu restes à ton poste.

Le brun cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout… En tout cas, il avait intérêt à trouver autre chose rapidement. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile, les gens atteints de géostigma étaient refusés partout…

-… bien.

-Tu reviendras me voir à ce moment-là, et puis j'essaierai de tenir Maboroshi éloigné, d'accord ? De toute façon il a trouvé quelque chose avec les cellules de Victoria, ça devrait le tenir occupé pendant un moment…

-D'accord.

-Bien… et la santé ? ajouta maladroitement le Président.

-Euh… bien… enfin, aussi bien que possible dans les circonstances, répondit Kael, surpris de la question. Je n'ai pas eu de crise… depuis un bon moment…

-Moi non plus. JENOVA doit être tranquille en ce moment, fit remarquer Rufus.

Il lui fit un petit signe, et Kael comprit qu'il pouvait enfin partir. Il fit donc un salut militaire au Président, avant de quitter rapidement son bureau. Il passa devant Dolly et la secrétaire qui discutaient, en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder la rouquine.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à fouiller les petites annonces à la recherche d'un boulot, dans ses temps libres…

* * *

Je me permet d'introduire un bout de conversation entre les joueuses du délire ici:

Rufus: *soupire* Alors tu feras quoi?

Dolly-la-joueuse: (chanteur)

Simakai: (accordéoniste)

MC: (maieuh! serveur avec des nekomimis!)

Je sais pas, mais c'est le genre de truc qui me fait bien marrer et me donne un petit brin de nostalgie...


	36. Chapter 36

Bon, j'aurai enfin glissé le "témoignage" de Dolly. Dans la version originale, elle en faisait un autre plus tôt, mais je trouvais que ça avait plus ou moins sa place lorsqu'il avait été fait, et je préférais attendre ce moment-ci. Pas évident, quand même.

Je m'en veux un peu de faire un Reno-clown comme dans AC, j'essaie de le rendre un peu plus comme dans le jeu, mais c'est pas évident... mais bon, un peu de comic relief, c'est pas plus mal non plus.

* * *

Dolly était sortie du bureau où discutaient encore Rufus et Kael, ne se sentant pas du tout à sa place. En plus ils faisaient tous les deux semblant de l'ignorer, rien de bien plaisant. Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur un petit fauteuil, en face de la jolie secrétaire de Rufus, qui lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre le boulot. Comme elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique, et pas trop occupée, et Rufus lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas touché comme elle était lesbienne, alors Dolly se décida à l'aborder, pour passer un peu le temps.

-C'est pas trop fatiguant, votre travail ?

-Pas mal, répondit-elle vivement, je dois tout compresser à cause de la condition du Président, et quand je refuse une rencontre ou que je repousse un rendez-vous, si vous saviez ce que les gens peuvent dire en méchancetés !

-Ça doit pas être marrant, dit Dolly en penchant la tête sur le côté. Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Moi c'est Rayela.

-Ça vous dirait qu'on aille prendre un café ensemble un de ces quatre après votre travail ?

-Pourquoi pas, je-

La secrétaire leva soudainement le doigt, recevant manifestement un appel.

-Attendez un instant, dit-elle avant de répondre à la ligne et de se lancer dans une joyeuse discussion qui tourna à l'engueulade.

Dolly attendit quelques minutes, en se disant que Rufus et Kael prenaient bien leur temps, jusqu'à ce que Rayela raccroche et se tourne vers elle.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre…

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, voyons ! Tenez, c'est mon numéro de PHS, ajouta Dolly en lui tendant un bout de papier. Quand l'envie vous en prendra, vous m'appellerez, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis à qui parler…

-Moi non plus, soupira Rayela, j'ai un emploi du temps terrible, pire que celui du Président si j'ose dire, alors ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour les amis…

-Ça vous ferait du bien, des vacances, à vous !

-Pas tant que le Président n'en prend pas, soupira à nouveau la pauvre secrétaire.

-On peut attendre longtemps, alors, pleurnicha Dolly.

-Au moins depuis que vous êtes là, il prend quelques soirées, ça me permet de voir les quelques copines qui me restent… je peux vous remercier pour ça !

-Ah ? De rien…

Kael sortit alors du bureau de Rufus, et Dolly détourna le regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue. Elle attendit encore un peu, puis elle salua la secrétaire et décida d'aller traîner du côté du labo de Maboroshi. Celui-ci était en train de tester ses anticorps mutants sur des rats (bonne nouvelle), mais il lui demanda aussitôt s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelques autres prélèvements pour avoir du matériel frais, et ainsi il lui prit une bonne poche de sang (moins bonne nouvelle).

Pendant qu'il faisait de nouvelles analyses, Dolly continua de traîner dans le labo, et vit un tas d'éprouvettes remplies de liquide et portant des étiquettes où il était marqué « soma ». Ah, c'était ce truc qui lui avait fait perdre son boulot à l'Angel Tears, finalement c'était à cause de ça qu'elle était dans la merde… tout ça pour une putain de drogue à laquelle elle n'avait jamais touché de sa vie ! Dolly en prit une discrètement et se dit qu'elle allait tester, tiens… et elle renifla l'éprouvette, puis en avala une gorgée.

Mais elle s'écroula par terre, ses jambes soudain prises de convulsions. Elle vit Maboroshi qui se tournait vers elle en criant, mais sa voix devenait déjà faible à ses oreilles :

-T'as pas été assez bête pour prendre du soma pur ? C'est fait à base de mako, idiote !

Mais déjà elle perdait conscience, et sa dernière pensée fut de se dire « ah merde, j'aurais dû y penser… »

OoOoO

Rufus sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de son PHS. Il vit que c'était Netza'h Maboroshi qui l'appelait. Comme c'était assez rare en dehors de ses rendez-vous, il décrocha, intrigué.

-Oui ? Maboroshi ?

-Monsieur le Président, dit le scientifique, il y a eu un petit incident… avec Victoria…

Le blond sursauta une nouvelle fois en entendant le nom de Dolly et demanda nerveusement :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Elle a inhalé accidentellement du soma dans mon laboratoire, expliqua Maboroshi, et elle a eu quelques effets secondaires, comme elle a fait une cure de désintoxication au mako, son organisme n'a pas trop apprécié on dirait… elle est à l'infirmerie, là, je pense que ça devrait aller…

-Je peux venir la voir ?

-Oui, elle commence à s'agiter doucement, là…

-J'arrive maintenant.

Mais en arrivant à l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard (mais pourquoi les ascenseurs ne sont pas plus rapides ?), Rufus vit que ça n'allait pas du tout, au contraire. Dolly se débattait dans le vide et criait des paroles incohérentes, mais qui pouvaient se résumer par « je ne veux pas retourner dans ce tube ! » Elle se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il arriva, et il vit que ses yeux étaient particulièrement lumineux et ses pupilles étaient très dilatées. Elle hurla à nouveau en le voyant.

-Je ne sais rien sur Sephiroth !!! Arrêtez de me frapper !

Rufus se tourna vers Maboroshi, qui avait l'air de paniquer un peu. Lui aussi.

-Elle fait une crise de panique, le soma lui fait probablement remonter ses mauvais souvenirs sous forme de délire, dit le scientifique. Je vais essayer de lui injecter un calmant…

Et Rufus le regarda s'approcher de Dolly avec sa seringue. Celle-ci se débattit encore plus en voyant l'homme en blouse blanche avec sa seringue s'avancer vers elle, mais il parvint à immobiliser non sans peine son bras assez longtemps pour lui faire son injection, et elle s'endormit assez rapidement. Rufus regardait, et se sentait complètement impuissant et très frustré…

-Elle devrait avoir retrouvé tous ses esprits et s'être réveillée d'ici une heure, dit le médecin. Vous souhaitez la garder près de vous, ou bien je la mets en observation ?

-Je voudrais… rester près d'elle, si ça ne dérange pas…

-Non, bien sûr que non…

Maboroshi déposa Dolly dans un lit d'une pièce adjacente, et Rufus s'installa à côté. Il contacta sa secrétaire pour qu'elle lui amène ses documents – il n'allait quand même pas passer la prochaine heure à ne rien faire non plus, il était quand même au travail… ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de caresser la main ou le front de Dolly de temps en temps, attentif au moindre mouvement.

Elle finit par s'éveiller en sursaut et se redresser péniblement dans le lit. Rufus posa ses papiers par terre et lui prit la main.

-Par Shiva, j'ai mal au crâne… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais au labo, et puis… J'ai fait une bêtise, je crois…

-Je crois aussi, répondit Rufus avec douceur.

-Comment tu fais pour me supporter ? s'écria Dolly en se jetant à son cou.

Il lui tapota gentiment le dos, et lui répondit, d'un ton juste un peu moqueur :

-Aucune idée, je dois être maso…

Elle resta encore un moment contre lui, et il sentait qu'elle tremblait et retenait ses sanglots. Finissant par se détacher de lui, elle passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et renifla.

-Je me souviens que j'ai eu des flashs affreux du passé…

-Si tu en as besoin… tu peux m'en parler…

-Je voudrais que tu saches, Rufus, mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais…

-Non, vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux savoir.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il voulait savoir, qu'il voulait exorciser ce sentiment qui l'avait pris depuis un certain temps, et qui lui était revenu intensément pendant la crise de Dolly à peine une heure plus tôt ; il savait qu'il avait été la cause de grands malheurs dans la vie de la femme qu'il aimait maintenant, des malheurs qu'elle voulait oublier, mais il voulait savoir avant qu'elle oublie, pour oublier lui aussi avec elle… Alors il continua de lui caresser la main, et il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-J'ai été torturée tu sais, j'étais méconnaissable tant on m'a tailladé le visage et le corps. Scarlett s'est bien amusée avec des petits couteaux, et elle m'a brûlé partout sur la nuque et la poitrine avec des cigarettes… Heidegger aussi était là, j'ai été tellement frappée, on m'a brisé les doigts un à un, je ne me rappelle que de la douleur, et puis j'ai dû finir par perdre connaissance… Et j'ai fini par me réveiller dans un tube, immergée dans de la mako avec des aiguilles et des tubes partout.

La gorge de plus en plus serrée, Rufus tenta d'avaler et échoua, mais il finit par articuler :

-Et… ensuite ?

-… Ensuite ça a duré des jours et des jours, je n'ai jamais pu faire le compte, c'était des tests, des tests, toujours plus de tests, Hojo n'était jamais satisfait, j'avais l'esprit qui commençait à entendre des voix, mais mes blessures guérissaient, c'était JENOVA qui commençait à prendre le contrôle. Mais finalement ça a raté… tu connais la suite…

Dolly tordait les draps avec sa main libre, l'air embarrassée. Rufus baissa les yeux, abattu. Il se sentait coupable, il se doutait de tout ce qu'elle avait dit… et c'était à cause des ordres qu'il avait donné à l'époque. Ni la crise de Sephiroth, ni son inexpérience ne pouvaient excuser ce genre de tourments…

-Désolée de ramener cette histoire, dit Dolly au bout d'un certain moment, il n'y a que Dajim qui savait… mais tu dois savoir que je ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai pardonné et je t'aime.

-C'est quand même ma responsabilité… c'est moi le Président…

Elle serra les doigts de Rufus entre les siens et osa un sourire.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est du passé tout ça, je veux laisser ça derrière… comme pour toutes tes conquêtes, c'est ta vie privée et même si ça me rend maladivement jalouse, c'est du passé, alors je vais essayer d'éviter de t'embêter avec ça, promis !

-Pour ça… je n'oserais pas me plaindre après ce que tu viens de me raconter, mais disons que j'avais besoin d'oublier certaines choses et que les femmes, c'est quand même mieux que le soma.

-On noie ses problèmes comme on peut, moi c'est la chanson…

Dolly se raidit soudain, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose.

-Tu as eu le temps de voir le médecin, finalement ?

-Non, je t'attendais, répondit Rufus en haussant les épaules.

-Désolée de te faire perdre du temps, dit Dolly en se mordant la lèvre. On va y aller, c'est à quel endroit ?

-À Healin.

-Ok, il faut prendre l'hélico alors… Tseng vient, j'imagine ?

-Non, c'est Reno, Tseng est occupé ici.

Elle poussa son fauteuil, quittant le laboratoire (et saluant Maboroshi qui s'amusait bien l'œil collé sur un microscope) et se dirigeant vers la piste d'hélicoptère. Rufus lui jeta un regard inquiet et lui demanda comment elle allait, après tout elle venait d'avoir une crise assez violente, mais elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien.

-Il le faut bien pour ce soir au gala, ajouta-t-elle, je dois te protéger des fans hystériques !

-Je t'assure, ma cote a beaucoup baissé depuis l'accident, répondit Rufus d'un ton assez embarrassé.

-Sérieusement, tu as eu beaucoup d'aventures depuis ton accident ? Je demande juste par curiosité, par pour me fâcher…

-Pas tant que ça, répondit-il prudemment, ça tiendrait sur les doigts d'une main…

Il n'osa pas ajouter que Kael avait fait partie de celles-là, et il la laissa plutôt frapper à la porte de l'hélico, devant lequel ils étaient enfin arrivés. Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, elle tapa encore plus fort.

-J'espère que Reno ne dort pas encore, là-dedans, grogna-t-elle.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas…

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends, fit la voix amusée de Reno derrière eux, on critique encore mes méthodes de travail ?

-Parce qu'elles sont douteuses, tes méthodes de travail, rétorqua Dolly. Aide-nous, plutôt !

-Pas de problème, ma jolie !

Et Reno ouvrit la porte de l'hélico avec sa clé, puis il s'approcha de Rufus et le souleva dans ses bras comme une princesse. Si Rufus et Dolly avaient été des personnages de dessin animé, ils auraient tous les deux eu de grosses gouttes d'eau sur le côté de la tête…

-Bon, on se dépêche, dit Dolly qui semblait préférer s'abstenir de commentaires. Tu sais piloter, toi, au fait ?

-Vaguement, et toi ? répondit Reno qui installait Rufus sur un siège de passager.

-Ok, JE pilote, tu m'assistes, soupira Dolly.

Rufus savait très bien que Reno était un excellent pilote d'hélicoptère, l'ayant souvent vu à l'œuvre. Il était juste trop paresseux… Mais Dolly avait trop l'air de s'amuser en pilotant, et Rufus décida de ne rien ajouter.

OoOoO

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à Healin, Dolly décida de profiter du vacarme ambiant pour poser quelques questions à Reno à travers leurs casques sans que Rufus l'entende. Elle venait de promettre de ne plus trop embêter Rufus avec ses anciennes conquêtes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de poser des questions aux conquêtes en question, non ?

-Ren', tu le trouves comment, Rufus ?

-Hm ? Je le trouve rufusien, pourquoi ?

-Bon, je vais être plus directe, dit Dolly en fronçant les sourcils, tu as déjà couché avec lui, c'était comment ?

-… meh ? Bah je sais pas trop, je me rappelle m'être réveillé dans le même lit que lui, mais à part ça… putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'on avait bu !

Dolly se tapa le front du plat de la main, puis elle se concentra sur sa manœuvre d'atterrissage.

-Bande de poivrots ! Tu t'es réveillé dans son lit, au manoir ?

-Woh, c'était son lit ou le mien, déjà ? se demanda Reno en ayant l'air de se retenir de rire.

-Mais quel poivrot tu fais, merde !

Inutile de dire que l'atterrissage fut un peu brusque. Dolly se releva aussitôt la manœuvre finie, et donna un petit coup de pied dans les jambes de Reno au passage (ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se marrer d'ailleurs), avant de se diriger vers Rufus, l'air très aimable.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de frapper Reno ? lui demanda Rufus d'un air un peu étonné.

-Pour le réveiller, déclara Dolly, tu ne le paies quand même pas à ronfler, celui-là, non ?

Rufus avait encore l'air dubitatif, mais il s'abstint heureusement de commentaires. Dolly sortit le fauteuil roulant, pendant que Reno soulevait son Président, un peu plus normalement cette fois-ci, et l'y déposait.

-Bon, je peux aller dormir là-dedans, moi ? demanda Reno en blaguant à moitié.

-… Tu ne pourrais pas surveiller le périmètre, plutôt ? répliqua Rufus.

-Oui, Président !

Et il fila aussitôt, laissant Dolly emmener Rufus jusqu'au bureau du médecin, dans la clinique. Celui-ci attendait, avec une infirmière, mais lorsqu'il demanda à être seul avec le Président, le blond lui dit qu'il voulait que Dolly reste. Le médecin jeta un regard à celle-ci et eut l'air de se dire qu'il tenait davantage à sa vie qu'à la déontologie. Dolly se demandait bien quelle tronche elle faisait exactement, mais peu importe, elle pouvait rester, la la lère.

Rufus se fit installer et l'infirmière commença à le déshabiller et à défaire ses bandages. Dolly trouvait que la petite avait l'air d'en profiter un peu trop à son goût, mais elle eut rapidement fini et le médecin commença à examiner Rufus.

-Est-ce que vous trouvez qu'il va mieux ? demanda aussitôt Dolly.

-Mais laissez-moi faire mon travail d'abord, je tiendrai les conclusions après.

Et Dolly trouvait maintenant que c'était le médecin qui prenait un peu trop son temps et en profitait un peu trop à son goût, on sait jamais, c'était peut-être un vieux pervers… Il finit tout de même par se rasseoir à son bureau.

-Alors, alors ? demanda aussitôt Dolly.

-Alors, monsieur Shin-Ra va mieux, mais il faut encore qu'il se repose.

-Bah tiens, lâcha le monsieur Shin-Ra en question.

-J'ai des questions à poser ! s'exclama aussitôt Dolly.

-Posez-les, soupira le médecin.

-On a le droit de faire l'amour à quelle fréquence sans que ça le fatigue trop, exactement ?

Rufus mit aussitôt ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. La petite infirmière en fit autant. Mais Dolly était très sérieuse, et le médecin l'était tout autant lorsqu'il lui répondit :

-Une fois par semaine maximum.

-Et j'ai le droit de lui faire des gâteries, ou bien ça le fatigue aussi ?

-Interdiction claire de faire ça.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes médecin, vous ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer de vous permettre de rester pendant une consultation, mademoiselle.

-Ça va, ça va, intervint Rufus, qui avait l'air particulièrement gêné.

Dolly se sentait un peu boudeuse. Une fois par semaine, et puis quoi encore, elle dormait avec un des hommes les plus beaux et sexy qu'elle ait pu croiser dans sa vie, et il faudrait qu'elle se retienne six jours sur sept ? La torture… Elle tenta de se dire qu'au bout de cette attente, l'acte n'en serait que plus doux et merveilleux… mais bouh…

-Bon, c'est fini la consultation ? Si vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à dire, c'était bien la peine de venir jusqu'ici, ça, ça le fatigue, par contre…

-C'est qui le médecin, ici ? s'indigna l'homme en blouse blanche.

L'infirmière alla pour remettre les bandages à Rufus, mais Dolly les lui arracha des mains.

-Je vais le faire moi-même, affirma-t-elle, elle a les mains baladeuses, elle…

Le médecin rédigea un papier pendant que Dolly remettait les bandages sur Rufus, puis l'aidait à se rhabiller. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu découragé, et Dolly se demanda si c'était à cause d'elle, ou à cause de l'abstinence six jours sur sept… ou les deux…

-Tenez, dit le médecin lorsqu'il eut fini d'écrire, ce sont les trucs que vous pouvez faire et ceux que vous ne pouvez pas faire, pour ne pas trop vous fatiguer.

Il leur tendit le papier. Dolly leva le nez dessus, mais Rufus le prit sans broncher, avant que Dolly ne l'entraîne hors de cette affreuse salle de consultation.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a marqué comme conneries ? demanda-t-elle.

-La liste habituelle, répondit-il, par contre il a souligné l'abstinence… Ah tiens, il a aussi ajouté le café, hé merde…

Dolly retint un soupir, et souhaita de tout cœur que l'expérience de Maboroshi fonctionne. Revenant à l'hélico, elle appela Reno à voix haute. Celui-ci sauta du toit de la clinique pour les rejoindre.

-Yo ! Je vous ai manqué ?

-Fais ton boulot, toi !

Reno commença à soulever Rufus, cette fois à nouveau en style princesse.

-Pfff, je t'ai pas manqué ?

-Bof, mais il faudrait quand même qu'on aille se prendre un verre en ville un de ces quatre ! proposa Dolly, qui aida à ranger le fauteuil.

-C'est pas de refus, et puis tu peux aussi inviter une ou deux copines chanteuses, ça serait pas mal non plus…

-Bah tiens… On rentre à la Tour, patron ?

-Plutôt au manoir, répondit Rufus, je dois plutôt me changer pour la soirée, et Dolly aussi…

Dolly laissa Reno piloter, cette fois, préférant s'appuyer contre Rufus. Finalement, sa crise de tout à l'heure l'avait un peu fatiguée, nerveusement… et dire que c'était Rufus qui devait se reposer… ah, ce qu'elle aurait voulu prendre des vacances avec lui…

* * *

*écoute The Tree Song de l'OST de Kaiba et veut aller dormir*


	37. Chapter 37

Oui, je sais, c'est court... en plus j'ai l'impression que c'est du n'importe quoi par moments...

*écoute à répétition The Tree Song*

* * *

Après leur passage au manoir, Rufus et Dolly se dirigeaient vers le gala, dans l'élégante limousine présidentielle, évidemment. Et pour une fois, Dolly laissa le chauffeur s'occuper d'installer Rufus dans son fauteuil, et le laissa même lui ouvrir la porte. Quand on porte une robe de soirée, il y a des choses qu'on ne se permet plus de faire… Mais c'est quand même elle qui poussa le fauteuil de Rufus sur le tapis rouge, jusqu'à la salle de bal.

-Oh la la, c'est noir de monde… que des gens connus… Tu veux que je t'installe à quelque part de précis ?

-Près de la scène, je suis là pour te voir chanter après tout…

Elle le poussa donc jusqu'à la scène. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, cette salle… à ce moment-là, Rufus marchait encore… et ils avaient fini par filer bien vite, bien loin ! Et maintenant, ils pouvaient se permettre plus qu'une nuit ensemble…

-Je vais devoir t'abandonner bientôt, lui dit-elle, je dois aller chanter dans dix minutes, mais je reviens tout de suite après, d'accord ?

- Hé, regarde-moi…

-Hm ?

Il la prit par le cou lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et il la tira dans sa direction pour l'embrasser passionnément elle se laissa faire joyeusement, et lorsque leurs lèvres finirent par se détacher, elle demanda mi-moqueuse :

-On a encore le droit de s'embrasser ? Ou bien c'est contre les ordres du méchant médecin ?

-Ce n'était pas sur sa liste, je crois, tu veux que je revérifie ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine…

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau, brièvement, avant de se diriger vers les loges réservées aux employés, puis à l'arrière-scène, où elle attendit le signal pour aller sur scène. Derrière le rideau qu'elle écarta légèrement, elle vit Rufus qui parlait avec quelques hommes qui avaient l'air de venir du monde des affaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rideau s'écarta, et elle commença son chant, s'approchant du bord de la scène pour regarder Rufus dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait fait taire les hommes d'affaires et la regardait (et l'écoutait, certes) chanter, le sourire aux lèvres. La chanteuse sentait sa voix encore plus limpide qu'à l'habitude… mais alors qu'elle commençait le deuxième morceau, elle vit une grande brune faire de grands signes pas très discrets en direction de Rufus et se jeter pratiquement à son cou. Dolly reconnut une actrice connue, qu'il lui avait nommé plus tôt dans la liste des personnes connues avec qui il avait couché, tiens donc… Il semblait la repousser de son mieux, en tout cas autant que la politesse ne le permettait, mais la brune était collante et s'assit à côté de lui. Dolly ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir la musique, et elle évita de regarder dans cette direction pour le reste de son tour de chant. C'était quand même déconcentrant.

Mais lorsqu'elle put revenir dans la salle, après sa dernière chanson et quelques applaudissements, elle fut bien contente de voir Rufus se diriger aussitôt vers elle et repousser assez sèchement la grande brune.

-Ru, mon cœur, minauda-t-elle, tu veux bien nous présenter ?

-Non, je ne veux pas, répliqua-t-il sans aucun sourire. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Et il se tourna vers Dolly, alors que le visage de l'actrice se teintait soudainement de colère.

-Si tu préfères te rabaisser avec ce genre de fille, c'est ton problème, n'empêche, dans ton état, vous faites bien la paire, cracha-t-elle, vexée, avant de s'éloigner dans la foule.

-Et pourtant elle trouvait que j'avais embelli quand elle m'a abordé, soupira Rufus avec un léger sourire.

Dolly eut un petit sourire triste, et elle dit à Rufus de l'attendre encore un peu. Il fallait bien qu'elle aille chercher son salaire pour la soirée auprès de ce con d'organisateur… Lorsqu'elle revint, le troupeau d'hommes d'affaires entourait à nouveau le Président, et elle sortit sur le balcon, s'allumant une cigarette. Elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait rejointe ici, un verre à la main, et qu'il se souvenait de son nom. Et qu'après la dispute dans la salle, ils avaient pu discuter tranquillement et faire plus ample connaissance, à l'air frais de la nuit…

Il finit par la rejoindre, et il se leva de son fauteuil, pour s'appuyer contre la balustrade de pierre. Elle s'appuya sur lui et prit le verre d'alcool qu'il lui tendit, le buvant à petites gorgées. Lui aussi buvait tranquillement, appréciant le calme et la fraîcheur du soir après la chaleur bruyante de la salle de gala…

-C'est demain, l'émission de télé où on est invités, dit Dolly en rompant finalement le silence. J'ai prévenu maman, elle était folle…

-J'imagine…

Il se pencha dans le vide, l'air un peu triste. Elle en fit autant, cherchant son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rufus ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Il but le reste de son verre d'un trait, puis le posa sur le bord du balcon, toujours aussi penché dans le vide, s'appuyant sur ses bras plus que sur ses jambes pour tenir.

-Tu es sûre… que tu veux officialiser les choses, demain ?

Dolly se sentit blêmir d'un coup. Sa gorge aussi s'était nouée.

-Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je ne veux pas te forcer, dit-elle rapidement.

-C'est pour toi que je dis ça…

-… pour moi… ?

Ses yeux étaient devenus dangereusement humides lorsque Rufus se tourna vers elle, la regardant directement de son regard bleu perçant.

-Parce que je peux très bien mourir demain, ou dans un an à peine… Parce que je ne demanderai pas ta main avant d'être guéri, si jamais je guéris… Parce que je ne peux pas te combler sexuellement… Parce que j'ai peu de temps à te consacrer...

Il se redressa un peu et esquissa un faible sourire, avant d'ajouter :

-Comment fais-tu pour me supporter ?

-Parce que je t'aime, répondit Dolly d'une voix nouée mais heureuse. Même si tu mourrais demain, même si tu crois ne pas pouvoir me satisfaire, même si tu n'as pas de temps pour moi et qu'on ne se mariera jamais… tout ça ne change pas le fait que je t'aime. Je ne veux que toi, toi et personne d'autre.

-Et… tu arriveras à supporter le reste ? Les gens, les journalistes, mes anciennes conquêtes, les médecins, les infirmières, les Turks, Kadaj, les gens qui travaillent pour moi, les gens qui veulent s'en prendre à moi ?

-Il paraît que j'ai un gros défaut, je suis tête de mule, répliqua Dolly en souriant.

Rufus se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, ses jambes ne pouvant manifestement plus le porter même s'il se soutenait contre la rambarde. Il regarda Dolly en souriant franchement.

-Pff, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, moi j'aurais laissé tomber un type pareil depuis longtemps…

Elle rit doucement, puis elle tendit la main à Rufus.

-Voudriez-vous m'accorder un souhait, monsieur le Président ?

-Quoi donc, mademoiselle Whitestone ?

-Sortez-nous de cette affreuse soirée…

-Ah bon ? fit semblant de s'étonner Rufus. Vous avez déjà fini de chanter ?

-De toute façon, personne ne m'écoute ! répliqua Dolly en haussant les épaules.

-Ah, mais moi je vous écoute !

-Vous êtes mon seul vrai public. Accepteriez-vous que je vous kidnappe, monsieur Shin-Ra ?

-Il y a des moyens plus simples pour sortir d'ici, je vous assure…

-Quoi donc ?

-… Tout simplement sortir par la grande porte ?

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, puis ils se prirent par la main et quittèrent les lieux, rejoignant la limousine qui les attendait. Laissant le chauffeur ranger le fauteuil, Dolly aida Rufus, puis s'installa à son tour dans la voiture.

-Ah, on est quand même mieux ici, c'est plus intime !

-J'approuve…

-On fait un duo ?

Et elle commença à chanter un doucement un air connu, alors que la limousine démarrait sans bruit. Rufus fredonna la mélodie de la guitare, dans les tons graves, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Dolly. Bercés par le mouvement de la voiture, ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux à la fin de la chanson.

-C'est pas du bonheur, ça ? dit Dolly.

-Hm mmm…

Elle le sentit s'endormir sur son épaule, et elle-même sommeilla jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au manoir, où il s'éveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle le secoua.

-Je m'endors vraiment tout le temps, c'est désespérant…

-Ne désespère plus, dit Dolly en l'aidant à sortir de la voiture, je suis sûre que le truc de Maboroshi ça va marcher, et après tu seras guéri et en super forme ! J'ai vraiment hâte à ton prochain traitement !

-Si Kadaj ne vient pas tout bousiller comme la dernière fois…

-Je m'en occupe de celui-là…

Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et elle se tourna, puis elle sourit en voyant qui c'était.

-Il y a de la visite pour toi, Ru !

-Qui ça ? demanda-t-il en se redressant. Oh, Darken !

La panthère au pelage lustré s'approcha furtivement et s'arrêta aux pieds de son maître. Dolly ne put s'empêcher de la caresser.

-Salut toi ! Où étais-tu passée, hm ?

Dark Nation ferma les yeux sous la caresse de Dolly, laissant Rufus répondre à sa place.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée dans les plaines entre Midgar et Kalm…

-Elle s'est peut-être fait des amis, il y a des troupeaux de son espèce dans ces plaines-là ! Ça serait mignon qu'elle fasse des bébés…

-Ça m'étonnerait que ça se produise, son traitement au mako l'a rendue pratiquement stérile… C'est plutôt triste, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait mieux me protéger que s'occuper d'une bande de marmots.

-La plus fidèle des amies que l'on puisse avoir…

-Oui… c'est ma plus vieille amie.

Et Dark Nation les suivit dans le manoir, alors que Rufus et Dolly retournaient à leur chambre. Elle s'installa sur le lit en les regardant se préparer à aller se coucher.

-Tu crois que mon traitement au mako à moi m'a rendue stérile ? demanda soudain Dolly.

-Tu peux demander un test à Maboroshi, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de te renseigner…

-Un test gynécologique… à Netza'h ?

Dolly se sentit rougir assez fort.

-Si ça a rapport au mako, dit Rufus, un gynéco normal ne peut pas vraiment t'éclairer, alors…

-Mais je veux pas laisser Netza'h me tripoter, on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosses !

-Quelqu'un du labo, dans ce cas…

-Moui… je veux des enfants un jour, moi ! s'exclama Dolly, qui s'inquiétait un peu, soudainement. Dis, Ru… tu me feras un bébé, un jour, même si on ne se marie pas ?

-… Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de laisser des orphelins derrière moi, finit par répondre Rufus après une certaine hésitation, et même si je guéris, je ne suis pas très… confiant, à ce niveau.

-Ah… ce n'est pas la peine que j'aille faire ces tests, alors…

Dolly alla se cacher sous les draps. Elle n'était pas fâchée… mais un peu triste. Rufus la rejoignit dans le lit, et finit par dire à mi-voix :

-J'ai peur de faire comme mon père, c'est tout…

-… Comme ton père ?

L'ancien Président Shin-Ra… il était assez connu qu'ils se détestaient, ces deux-là, mais elle avait évité de lui en parler jusque là. Mais elle écouta attentivement lorsqu'il lui répondit, car elle était assez curieuse à ce sujet.

-Ne jamais avoir le temps, dit-il lentement, et devenir indifférent pour cet enfant… et finir par le détester, parce qu'il me détestera et me verra comme une sorte d'intrus…

-On ne reproduit pas forcément les erreurs de nos aînés, dit Dolly d'un ton rassurant.

-Hm… et toi tu voudrais un enfant ?

-Je ne veux pas imposer mes désirs, un enfant ça se fait à deux, c'est le fruit du désir…

-À vrai dire j'ai… assez peur, mais ce n'est ni l'amour ni le désir qui manque…

-Je crois que c'est le lot de tous les parents d'avoir peur, mais si tu n'es pas prêt à en avoir, tant pis…

-On peut au moins attendre d'être mariés, non ?

Attendre d'être mariés… Dolly ressentit un pincement au cœur. Mais il ne voulait pas se marier, du moins pas tant qu'il serait malade… et après… ? Ils allaient officialiser les choses demain à la télé, et dire au monde qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment aller plus loin que ça ? Et est-ce qu'il repoussait les choses vraiment uniquement parce qu'il était malade ? D'un autre côté, ils étaient encore jeunes, s'il guérissait, il aurait tout le temps du monde pour lui demander… s'il le voulait toujours à ce moment-là.

Dark Nation dut sentir son malaise, car elle vint se coucher contre elle et lui lécha doucement l'oreille avant de reposer sa tête entre ses pattes. La bête collée contre elle lui donnait un peu chaud, mais elle s'endormit tout de même grâce à sa présence rassurante.


	38. Chapter 38

C'était le bon temps, quand on voulait dominer le monde par la peur, hein, Rufus?

* * *

Rufus et Dark Nation parlaient doucement, dans la lumière du matin, toujours dans le lit, lorsque le blond sentit Dolly s'éveiller à ses côtés. La panthère dut le voir aussi, car elle cessa aussitôt de parler. Elle ne parlait que pour lui après tout. Elle vivait selon des règles différentes des siennes, et il y était habitué, depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait.

Il embrassa donc Dolly en la saluant, et ils déjeunèrent, jusqu'à ce que Dolly soupire en regardant l'heure.

-Il va falloir se préparer, déjà huit heures, on doit être sur le plateau à neuf heures trente… Ça va aller pour ton planning ?

-J'ai une bonne secrétaire, répondit Rufus en repoussant son plateau-repas vide, elle fait des miracles à ce niveau…

-Elle est mignonne et gentille en plus, dit Dolly, je lui ai laissé mon numéro de PHS…

-Ça promet, ça…

-Je ne suis pas contre les amitiés nouvelles…

-Oui, mais je crois qu'elle se cherche une nouvelle copine, tu feras attention si elle se montre trop entreprenante…

-Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? Tu as peur qu'elle me drague ?

-Bon, je me la ferme…

Rufus alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, mais Dolly lui fit un câlin par derrière, se collant dans son dos.

-Avoue que tu es jaloux !

-Je n'ai même pas le droit de l'être après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir à ce niveau-là…

-Alors tu ne l'es pas, répondit Dolly, boudeuse. Et si on vient me draguer sous ton nez, tu t'en ficheras…

-Non, mais je ne peux quand même pas taper une femme !

-Et si c'est un homme qui me drague ?

-Là je me retiens pas.

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi…

Dolly le serra à nouveau dans ses bras, et Rufus lui embrassa doucement les lèvres.

-Et moi, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, j'ai le droit de taper ?

-Hm… d'accord, répondit Rufus, mais arrange-toi pour que ça passe pour un accident.

-Promis ! J'aurais dû accidentellement arracher la tête de la brunasse d'hier soir…

-Pas trop de sang, quand même… les taches de sang, ça part difficilement, surtout sur mes vêtements blancs, dit Rufus en soupirant avant de continuer. Le problème, c'est que je dois toujours rester diplomate, mais il y a des hystériques et des imbéciles qui ne comprennent vraiment rien…

-Et bah tu sors ton flingue et BANG ! répliqua Dolly. Vite expédié, à la bonne vieille méthode !

-C'était le bon temps, mais je ne peux plus faire ça maintenant, soupira Rufus.

-C'est vrai… quoique moi je faisais surtout ça au corps à corps…

-Moi je laissais parfois Darken faire le travail… ça te manque, hein, Darken ?

Rufus gratouilla la tête de Dark Nation, pensif. Avant, il n'hésitait pas à tirer sur les gens qui se mettaient trop sur son chemin à son goût. Ou à envoyer la panthère leur arracher un membre ou deux. Il évitait généralement de les tuer à moins qu'ils insistent, mais c'était la seule méthode qu'il connaissait à l'époque : pour dominer les autres, il faut user de la violence et de la peur. Mais il avait échoué, et il en avait durement payé le prix. Et maintenant qu'il était à la tête d'un monde qu'il fallait reconstruire, il ne pouvait plus utiliser cette méthode. En tout cas il ne pouvait plus tuer les gens impunément pour un oui ou un non – pas comme avant. C'était peut-être un signe de maturité… ou de faiblesse… ou un peu des deux…

Dolly finit par se lever, et se dirigea vers la penderie, lui demandant ce qu'il pensait qu'elle devrait porter.

-Si je dis chic et sexy, tu peux trouver quelque chose ? Et il faut aussi que ça aille avec mes vêtements blancs.

-Pas du noir, alors… prune, tiens… Et pour mes pieds, des bottes ou des sandales ?

-Il fait chaud en studio, tu peux mettre des sandales.

Dolly alla donc s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pendant quelques instants, et en sortit habillée d'une jolie robe prune juste assez sexy sans tomber dans le vulgaire, et de jolies sandales à talons hauts assorties. Elle s'était aussi peignée, simplement – le studio se chargerait de la coiffure et du maquillage. Elle aida ensuite Rufus à se vêtir (non sans l'agacer et le torturer, oh, juste un peu), et il s'installa lui-même dans son fauteuil roulant. Il se sentait assez en forme dernièrement… Il espérait que le traitement de Maboroshi fonctionnerait, pour se débarrasser un jour de ce fauteuil roulant… apparemment, il avait commencé à tester sur des lapins, si ça se trouvait les prochains repas du scientifique, ça serait du civet…

Dolly poussa son fauteuil jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir, où la limousine les attendait. Elle jeta un regard nerveux alentour.

-Pas de Turks pour nous accompagner ?

-Je crois que Reno est déjà là-bas, avec quelques gardes pour sécuriser la zone et empêcher les journalistes et autres de nous harceler…

-Ok…

Elle l'aida à s'installer dans la limousine, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle jetait toujours des regards de tous les côtés. Rufus, sentant sa nervosité, lui prit la main.

-Ça me stresse un peu, plus que chanter, dit Dolly en s'appuyant sur lui.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'habitude… T'en fais pas, ça va aller, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Oui…

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le reste du trajet, se préparant mentalement tous les deux, Rufus arrangeant quelques réponses toutes faites aux questions qu'on risquait le plus de lui poser, et Dolly respirant le plus calmement possible. Mais elle sembla de nouveau tout aussi nerveuse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le studio, où une foule semblait les attendre devant la porte arrière.

-Ru… on dirait que tes fans se sont donné rendez-vous… et il y a plein de journalistes, dit-elle d'une petite voix

-Heureusement que les gardes ont mis des barrières pour nous faire un chemin, sinon…

Rufus sentait que Dolly retenait sa panique, et il serra sa main à nouveau dans la sienne. La limousine s'arrêta devant le « chemin » où les gardes s'efforçaient de retenir les barrières et de contenir la foule hurlante. Ils virent s'approcher Reno, qui botta gentiment quelques fans qui se penchaient un peu trop à son goût, avant d'aller préparer le fauteuil de Rufus et de lui ouvrir la portière.

-C'est légèrement un peu fou, ici, commenta le Turk aux cheveux rouges en soulevant son patron.

-C'est pour ça que je ne fais pas ces émissions, normalement…

Il laissa Reno l'aider à s'installer dans son fauteuil, sans jamais lâcher la main de Dolly. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite rapidement vers le studio, le plus rapidement possible avant que les barrières ne cèdent et qu'ils soient submergés par la foule. Heureusement, la foule semblait hystérique de la « bonne » manière en le voyant avec Dolly… c'était déjà rassurant.

OoOoO

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi les portes du studio, ils furent entraînés chacun dans une direction différente. Dolly se fit donc coiffer et maquiller, et avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle était assise sur un divan, où Rufus ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, lui aussi entraîné par le personnel du studio, dans le décor de l'émission. Les caméras ne fonctionnaient pas encore, par contre le public était bien là, applaudissant et discutant. Finalement les animateurs firent leur entrée, ça y est, c'était commencé. Ils auraient pu prévenir, au moins…

L'animateur, une belle gueule mais sans plus, fit l'introduction après s'être assis et divers saluts, alors que l'animatrice exhibait son décolleté en souriant de toutes ses dents et même plus.

-Aujourd'hui nous avons le plaisir de recevoir parmi nous celui qui fait rêver toutes les femmes de Midgar et d'ailleurs, le Président Rufus Shin-Ra en personne, accompagné de mademoiselle Whitestone.

Il leur sourit, alors que lui et sa collègue potiche s'asseyaient en face. Dolly s'était complètement crispée, mais elle s'efforçait de sourire aussi, de son mieux. À côté d'elle, Rufus avait son air aimable habituel. Pas paniquer, pas paniquer…

-Tout d'abord, reprit l'animateur, je vous remercie de votre présence ici, Rufus. Votre notoriété n'est plus à faire, mais pourriez-vous nous présenter la jeune femme qui vous accompagne ?

-Hé bien, répondit Rufus, disons qu'elle a volé mon cœur ?

-Ooooooooooooh, comme c'est romantiiiiiiiiique ! s'exclama l'animatrice sous les acclamations émues du public.

Dolly trouvait que c'était à pleurer, mais il fallait bien jouer le jeu…

-Oh, et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? demanda l'animateur. Racontez-nous tout ! Et n'hésitez pas sur les détails !

Et elle se demanda s'il allait faire comme avec ses parents et mentionner l'interrogatoire, mais Rufus eut la sagesse de sauter cet épisode.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans une soirée, elle y chantait, et je suis tombé sous le charme…

-Et vous, Victoria, vous en dites quoi ?

Ah merde, il faudrait qu'elle ouvre la bouche… elle réussit à parler sans se mettre à vomir de nervosité, et à sa grande surprise elle put avoir un ton assez naturel.

-Je dis… qu'heureusement il était là, c'est vrai que j'avais plutôt envie de lui coller une gifle au début, mais finalement comme la soirée était vraiment emmerdante on a trouvé un terrain d'entente pour s'enfuir…

-Et c'est comme ça qu'a commencé la romance ? questionna l'animateur en faisant un sourire crispé.

-Hé bien je l'ai emmenée à la Tour… et c'est là que tout a vraiment commencé…

-Dites-nous en plus ! s'exclama l'animatrice qui se dandinait sur son siège. On est tous curieux !

Bah oui, des détails, et puis quoi encore, leur faire un exemple de leurs moments intimes ? Dolly échangea un regard avec Rufus. Et il fit un petit signe de la main et secoua la tête.

-Je n'ajouterai pas de détails à cette heure d'écoute, ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs, dit-il.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit l'animateur après un rire travaillé. Alors dites-nous, quels sont vos projets à tous les deux ? Je sens que les jeunes filles ici vont sortir leurs mouchoirs…

Dolly préféra laisser Rufus répondre. C'était assez ridicule en fait, pourquoi avait-elle tant voulu venir, finalement ?

-Je crois que prendre un peu de temps pour nous deux serait bien… malheureusement, avec le géostigma, je ne peux pas me permettre de voir trop loin.

-Mais le mariage alors ? Et les enfants ? dit l'animatrice qui faisait une moue déçue.

Fixant un point au sol, Dolly répondit mécaniquement :

-On peut s'en passer, ce n'est pas dans nos projets.

-Pas de projet de famille en vue alors ? Comme c'est dommage…

-Pour l'instant, nous allons nous contenter de former une famille à deux, dit Rufus.

-Et est-ce que vous avez d'autres projets ?

Rufus fit un léger regard à Dolly, et celle-ci répondit, soudain beaucoup plus intéressée à répondre :

-Au niveau professionnel plutôt, je prépare un album, et dans quelques jours j'ouvre un night-club avec ma sœur, le « Kuroneko ».

-C'est fantastique tout ça ! dit l'animateur. Vous pourriez peut-être nous interpréter une chanson ?

On lui tendit un micro, et Dolly se leva nerveusement, alors qu'on passait la musique d'une chanson connue. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, beaucoup plus à l'aise à chanter qu'à répondre à un questionnaire débile. Lorsqu'elle eut fini le refrain, la musique s'arrêta, et le public l'applaudit.

-Vous avez une voix superbe, commenta l'animateur lorsqu'elle se rassit.

-Merci…

-Mais oui, elle est superbe et magnifique, ajouta Rufus qui l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Dolly se sentit rougir, alors que l'animatrice connasse et le public poussaient des cris d'excitation. Heureusement, il ne fit pas durer le baiser, et l'émission achevait.

-Nous sommes vraiment ravis d'avoir pu vous recevoir sur notre plateau, dit l'animateur, nous espérons que vous reviendrez prochainement, vous êtes les bienvenus ! Je crois que des dizaines de jeunes filles vous envient actuellement, Victoria, et doivent pleurer devant leur écran !

Il rit bêtement sous les applaudissements du public, jusqu'à ce que le réalisateur indique que tout était dans la boîte. L'animateur perdit alors tout son faux sourire, prenant un air plus bête que ses pieds, et retourna se faire maquiller. L'animatrice, elle continuait de sourire, mais c'était peut-être à cause du botox… Dolly soupira intérieurement et se tourna vers Rufus, qui avait aussi cessé de sourire, sans tourner trop bête non plus.

-Tu crois que ça s'est bien passé ?

-Tu n'as qu'à juger, répliqua Rufus en pointant le public.

Elle n'osa pas regarder dans cette direction, et fit plutôt signe à Reno s'approcher. Celui-ci vint avec le fauteuil roulant du Président.

-Bien placée, la pub pour le bar, dit-il en rigolant.

-Si ça peut attirer du monde…

Dolly se leva pendant que Reno aidait Rufus à s'installer, et elle dit à voix basse, pour être sûr qu'on ne l'entende pas :

-On est mercredi, et le Kuroneko ouvre samedi… ça va aller vite et j'ai plein de choses à régler et de rendez-vous entretemps… La maison de disques m'a appelée, aussi… Ru, je ne sais pas si on va beaucoup se voir pendant les prochains jours.

-Hm. Je peux te réserver deux petites heures, demain ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Dolly, intriguée.

-Oh, ça sent le ménage à trois, commenta Reno.

Dolly se retint de lui donner une baffe, et se tourna vers Rufus alors qu'ils quittaient le plateau, s'avançant lentement dans le studio encombré.

-Tu veux que je vienne à la Tour demain, alors ?

-Ça serait plutôt le matin, dit Rufus.

-Ok, pas de problème, j'ai rendez-vous seulement le midi, ça devrait aller…

-Alors tu vas rester avec moi cette nuit ?

-Cette nuit oui, répondit Dolly en lui prenant la main, par contre quand le club sera ouvert je devrai rentrer tard la nuit, on ne pourra pas dormir tous les jours ensemble…

-Au moins je suis prévenu, là.

-Sinon j'irai travailler là-bas un peu, dit Rufus.

-Ah oui ? s'excita Dolly. Tu pourrais reprendre la guitare, et on fera des duos d'enfer, et-

-Je parlais d'aller travailler sur mes dossiers là-bas pendant que tu chantes, l'interrompit Rufus.

Et soudain elle se sentit très bête, mais les hurlements venant de l'extérieur lui permirent de détourner la conversation, et elle se tourna vers le Turk roux.

-Reno, tu peux nous sortir de là vivants ? Ça a l'air encore pire que tout à l'heure !

-Pas par là, on passe par le toit, répondit-il. Les gardes n'ont pas tenu.

-Ils sont toujours vivants au moins ? s'inquiéta Rufus.

-Oui, mais il y en a un de salement amoché, il s'est fait piétiner…

La vie de garde, ce n'est pas facile quand on travaille pour la Shin-Ra, se dit Dolly. Même en temps de paix ils servent de chair à canon…

-Donc on passe par le toit, dit Dolly, et rendus là on se fait pousser des ailes, ou bien on vient nous chercher en hélico ?

-Bah, y'a l'hélico…

Et ainsi ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent au toit, où Rude les attendait dans l'hélico prêt à décoller. Mais Dolly, regardant sa montre, vit qu'elle allait bientôt être en retard pour un rendez-vous avec la maison de disque.

-J'ai une rencontre importante très bientôt…

-On peut aller te porter pas trop loin, si tu veux, proposa Rufus.

-Laisse, répondit-elle, je vais sauter d'immeuble en immeuble.

Il fallait bien que ses cellules de JENOVA servent de temps en temps, non ? Mais Rufus la retint par le bras.

-On est sur l'immeuble de la télé, il y a des centaines de gens qui nous regardent en bas et tu me dis que tu veux sauter comme ça ???

-Bon, ok, je saute pas alors…

Boudeuse, elle alla s'installer dans l'hélico, alors que Reno se démerdait avec Rufus. Mais une fois qu'ils eurent décollé, lorsqu'elle vit l'immeuble de sa maison de disques en bas, elle décida impulsivement d'ouvrir la porte de l'appareil, l'air s'y engouffrant soudainement avec violence, et dit simplement « À ce soir » avant de se laisser tomber sur différents toits d'immeubles, jusqu'à celui où elle avait son rendez-vous. Victoria Whitestone était une femme qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire, et quoi ne pas faire.

OoOoO

Rayela, la secrétaire principale du Président Rufus Shin-Ra, était occupée à son boulot, comme d'habitude. Le Président lui-même était arrivé depuis peu de temps, lorsque le chef des Turks, Tseng, vint lui demander à elle s'il était libre. Elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait entrer, ce qu'il fit, laissant la porte entrebâillée derrière lui. Ainsi, malgré elle (comme d'habitude), elle entendit de la bonne matière à potins. Déjà, le mariage des deux Turks faisait jaser à la Shin-Ra

-Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit le Wutaien, mais j'aurais une faveur personnelle à vous demander…

-Oui ?

Le cliquetis des doigts du Président sur son clavier d'ordinateur s'arrêta.

-Voilà, dit le Turk d'un ton gêné et hésitant qui lui était peu habituel, Elena et moi avons prévu la date de notre mariage pour le mois prochain, et… je me demandais… si vous accepteriez d'être mon témoin.

-Oh, mais ça me ferait plaisir… normalement c'est quelqu'un de la famille qui s'en occupe, mais je suppose que dans ton cas…

-Oui, je ne suis pas vraiment… proche d'eux…

C'est sûr qu'un traître à sa patrie qui retourne vers sa famille pour leur demander de bénir son mariage, ça peut difficilement finir de manière heureuse, se dit Rayela.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit Rufus, en tout cas moi j'en suis absolument ravi.

-Je vous remercie d'accepter, je vais apprendre la nouvelle à Elena.

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas décidé encore, elle est indécise sur beaucoup de choses en fait, et elle n'en finit pas d'essayer des robes…

-On la reconnaît bien, là ! s'exclama Rufus en riant.

-Oui, j'espère qu'on va arriver à finir tous les préparatifs avant la date prévue. En tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir accepté, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour autre chose, tu n'as qu'à me demander…

-Bien, monsieur.

Et le Turk, toujours aussi formel, quitta le bureau en s'inclinant, passant devant la secrétaire en prenant son PHS, probablement pour avertir Elena. Ils étaient mignons, ces deux-là, depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué des choses… ils faisaient beaucoup d'envieuses parmi les secrétaires, en tout cas. Un amour jamais avoué qui finit par éclore, c'est toujours romantique…

Une bonne heure plus tard, après une quarantaine d'appels et un casse-tête de rendez-vous, ce fut un livreur (autorisé par la Shin-Ra, pour avoir pu monter jusque-là) qui fit son apparition, avec un grand bouquet de fleurs, des roses blanches.

-J'ai une livraison pour monsieur Shin-Ra…

-De la part de qui, je vous prie ?

Le livreur consulta son calepin. Si c'était un nom inconnu, ça voulait dire que c'était une fan, en tout cas elle devrait se débarrasser des fleurs, comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire… mais il lui dit finalement que le bouquet venait de Victoria Whitestone. Aussitôt, la secrétaire retrouva le sourire, et le laissa entrer dans le bureau du Président. Un autre couple mignon, tiens…

-Monsieur Shin-Ra, une livraison pour vous…

-Ah, c'est joli… vous pouvez le laisser sur le bureau, s'il vous plaît.

Le livreur fit signer le Président, avant de le laisser. Et quelques instants plus tard, le Président appela Rayela pour qu'elle vienne dans son bureau.

-Tu peux venir t'occuper des fleurs, s'il te plaît ?

Elle vint donc récupérer l'énorme bouquet, trouva un vase qu'elle remplit d'eau, coupa les tiges avant de les y mettre. C'était quand même du boulot plus sympa que de répondre à des putains d'appels… Elle vit une petite note avec les fleurs, et put lire : « Désolée d'être partie comme ça, les fleurs c'est pour me faire pardonner, j'espère que tu les aimeras, c'est mes préférées. À ce soir. Dolly. » Définitivement, ils étaient mignons, ces deux-là, se dit Rayela en voyant le sourire du Président alors qu'il lisait la note. Elle prit le temps de bien placer les fleurs sur le bureau, avant de retourner à son poste. Si elle pouvait aussi se trouver une fille gentille comme ça, tiens, ça lui dérangerait moins de bosser autant…


	39. Chapter 39

Le soir venu, vers 20 heures, Dolly se dépêcha de rentrer au manoir en taxi. La journée avait été bonne, mais épuisante, et maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre une douche et regarder l'émission de télévision enregistrée le matin. Elle ne savait pas si Rufus était là, mais elle n'osait pas l'appeler, de peur de le déranger dans son travail.

Elle alla donc prendre une douche dans la grande salle de bains près de leurs chambres, et elle en était à se rincer sous l'eau qui coulait en pensant à un tas de choses pas trop cohérentes, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Écartant le rideau, elle vit Rufus en train de se déshabiller.

-Ha, tu étais là, dit-il lorsqu'il la vit.

-Je viens juste de rentrer, mais je ne savais pas si tu étais encore au boulot…

-J'ai tout juste eu le temps d'avaler un morceau…

Il achevait de se déshabiller, et il enlevait maintenant ses bandages. Dolly le regarda faire en continuant de se rincer sous l'eau chaude, jusqu'à ce qu'il descende de son fauteuil roulant et se traîne jusque dans la douche. Elle se laissa alors glisser par terre à ses côtés.

-Je suis un peu curieuse de voir cette émission, dit-elle en prenant une bouteille pour lui faire un shampoing, mais en même temps j'ai un peu peur…

-Tu ferais quand même mieux de voir !

-Peut-être… Tu as reçu les fleurs ?

-Oui, elles étaient très jolies. Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec ta maison de disques ?

-J'ai signé un contrat ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais enregistrer un album ! Tu te rends compte ?

Et malgré le savon qui dégoulinait de partout, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Elle s'était retenue jusque là de lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais elle était tellement heureuse… jusqu'à ce que Rufus glisse vers l'arrière et se frappe la tête contre la céramique, Dolly se retenant juste à temps pour ne pas subir le même sort. Elle aida Rufus à se redresser, même si ça glissait encore.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, ça devrait… mais je suis vraiment content pour toi !

Et il la serra contre lui, de façon à un peu moins se ramasser la gueule cette fois. Puis ils se rincèrent tous les deux, histoire de se débarrasser du méchant savon qui glisse, avant de sortir de la douche (Rufus avec l'aide de Dolly), en s'essuyant dans de grandes et douces serviettes.

-Ru… ? Qui est la personne que tu veux me présenter demain ? demanda soudain Dolly, qui se posait la question avant qu'il n'entre dans la douche.

-… Une surprise !

Bon, une surprise c'est une surprise, se dit Dolly, mieux vaut ne pas la gâcher. Même si en fait elle était vraiment intriguée et qu'elle aurait bien voulu avoir un indice… Elle l'aida à enfiler un peignoir et à remonter dans son fauteuil, puis ils retournèrent tous les deux à sa chambre, où Dolly alluma aussitôt la télé, en attendant que l'émission où ils avaient passé ce matin joue.

-Au fait, dit Dolly, où est Darken ?

-Elle est partie courir un peu dans les plaines, elle s'ennuie, toute seule, dans le manoir… mais elle va revenir bientôt.

Dolly enfila une nuisette, puis s'effondra sur le lit à côté de Rufus. L'émission commençait, et son premier réflexe fut de prendre un coussin et de se cacher la tête dedans.

-Je sais pas si je veux voir, finalement…

-Allons, répliqua Rufus en lui tapotant la main, il faut que tu t'habitues, tu vas passer souvent à la télé quand ils vont lancer ton disque !

-Oui mais…

Et soudain elle se vit, et elle se cacha à nouveau dans le coussin.

-Odin ! Je suis affreeeeeeuse !

-Mais noooooooon, répondit Rufus en éclatant de rire.

Elle fit tout de même l'effort de relever la tête et de regarder jusqu'au bout sans se planquer toutes les dix secondes, s'habituant peu à peu à voir sa tronche à la télé.

-Putain, ils ont l'air idiots ces animateurs…

-C'est pour ça que je ne fais que les débats et les journaux télévisés, en temps normal…

-Tu as raison…

Vers la fin de l'émission, le PHS de Dolly sonna. Comme elle s'y attendait, c'était sa mère, qui était contente de l'avoir vue à la télé et de l'avoir entendue chanter, mais… la discussion tourna vite au vinaigre quand il fut question des projets futurs. Frustrée, Dolly raccrocha bien vite la ligne et alla se fouiner contre Rufus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'heureusement elle peut compter sur Dajim et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas m'attendre ! Elle est juste bornée…

-Ah. Mariage.

Elle haussa les épaules, mais ça l'affectait quand même. Elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir se marier ou avoir d'enfants avec Rufus pour les prochains temps, mais elle devait l'assumer, ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Mais que sa mère en rajoute et la compare avec Dajim qui s'installait déjà avec Laguna, ça faisait assez mal…

-Si ça se trouve je suis stérile comme Darken, en plus…

-Dark Nation a subi des doses cent fois pires que celles d'un être humain, et elle ne l'est pas tout à fait non plus… je suis sûre que ça va, de ton côté.

-Mais ce n'est pas important, puisque ce n'est pas en projet de toute façon.

Elle ne le pensait pas du tout comme ça, mais elle préférait clore le sujet pour l'instant, et passer à autre chose. Ou en tout cas, passer sa tête sous la couverture, dans le monde magique de la couette, ou rien de mal ne peut vous arriver. Rufus vint l'y rejoindre, et elle lui conta une histoire, une histoire de princesses amoureuses de simples voleurs galants, de monstres féroces et de châteaux…

OoOoO

Comme Rufus le lui avait demandé, Dark Nation attendait près de l'hélicoptère. C'était le matin, et il lui avait dit que c'était le jour pour aller _la_ voir. Alors elle l'attendait, parce qu'elle savait à quel point c'était important pour lui.

Elle le vit finalement approcher, avec la femme qu'il s'était choisi et qui poussait son fauteuil roulant. C'était pénible de voir qu'il n'était même plus capable de marcher, lui qui l'avait accompagnée dans les terres sauvages seul et armé d'un simple fusil alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Elle s'approcha tout de même lentement d'eux, écoutant leur conversation de loin.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, disait la femme, un vrai temps à promenade.

-Oui, ça tombe bien !

-Ah bon… alors on va où, finalement ?

-À Nibelheim.

Apparemment, il ne lui avait pas expliqué où ils allaient, ni qui ils allaient voir… et ce n'était quand même pas la panthère qui allait lui lâcher le morceau ! Pas qu'elle n'en était pas capable, mais elle ne parlait que pour Rufus, de toute façon.

-Nibelheim… c'est de là dont tu es originaire, non ? Et tes parents aussi, si je me souviens…

-Oui, exactement. On va aussi emmener Darken, elle aime bien ce coin…

En fait, elle aimait bien l'autre continent, un peu moins pollué quand même, et puis elle avait plusieurs amis là-bas, surtout au Cosmo Canyon plus au sud… ils aimaient les bêtes là-bas, et elle s'était même fait un ami. Mais pas aussi cher que Rufus, quand même.

Dolly la caressa un peu, avant d'aider Rufus à s'asseoir dans l'hélicoptère, d'aller s'installer à la place du pilote. Un peu réticente, Dark Nation sauta aussi à bord, et s'installa près de Rufus.

-Alors, voyons voir les coordonnées, dit Dolly. Hm, c'est pas à côté…

-Je sais, presque une heure de vol, répondit Rufus.

-Je ne suis jamais allée là, le nom de ce village me terrifiait, pour les raisons que tu peux imaginer…

-C'est un peu avant le village, ne t'en fais pas.

Et Dolly fit décoller l'appareil, et Dark Nation se mit directement sur les pieds de Rufus. Elle n'aimait pas du tout, mais pas DU TOUT les véhicules en mouvement, surtout quand ça volait… c'était pas naturel tout ça. Rufus avait beau la flatter, elle ne se sentait pas plus rassurée pour autant. Ils avaient de drôles d'idées, ces humains, d'utiliser des machines pour faire n'importe quoi…

-Bientôt la mer, dit Rufus au bout d'un long moment.

-De ce côté-ci ce n'est pas terrible, mais c'est un régal de l'autre côté… allez, on arrête à Costa au retour !

-Tu crois vraiment avoir le temps ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Dolly en soupirant, je dois commencer l'enregistrement en studio dès cet après-midi…

-Si je prends des vacances, tu veux aller là ? proposa Rufus.

-J'aimerais bien, quoique j'aime aussi la campagne… Oh, quand ça des vacances ?

-Peut-être dans quelques semaines, ça va dépendre de plein de trucs…

-Quels trucs ? Oh, j'ai déjà hâte…

-Le niveau de travail, le traitement…

-Je suis confiante pour le traitement, ça va marcher !

Et la femme eut l'air beaucoup plus contente, et siffla pendant une bonne partie du séjour, montra les troupeaux de chocobos qui passaient sous l'hélicoptère – il n'y en avait pas jusque là autrefois… depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de réacteurs, la faune et la flore s'en portaient beaucoup mieux un peu partout.

-C'est vraiment joli comme coin, par ici, dit Dolly.

-Oui, dommage que je n'y ai vécu que par intermittence…

-Tu es parti de Nibelheim à quel âge ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, j'étais trop jeune… mais j'y suis retourné quelques fois pendant ma fugue.

-Ça me plairait que tu me fasses visiter, en fait, j'arriverais peut-être à vaincre mes vieilles angoisses…

-Je ne crois pas qu'on aura le temps aujourd'hui… On est pas trop loin, tourne un peu à droite, à l'est du village.

-Ok… tu me diras où exactement.

-Juste là, pas trop loin de la route…

Enfin, le calvaire s'achevait, et Dark Nation fut la première à sauter hors de l'appareil lorsque Dolly en ouvrit la porte. Mais elle résista à son envie de galoper au loin, et resta. Il fallait bien qu'elle reste encore un peu, Rufus le lui avait demandé. Elle les regarda donc se préparer, et elle les suivit lorsqu'ils purent enfin prendre la petite route dallée.

Elle respira l'air pur, et elle entendit que les deux humains derrière elle en faisaient autant. Tout l'argent du monde ne permettait pas d'acheter un bol d'air comme celui-là quand on décide de vivre à Midgar… Dark Nation respectait le choix de Rufus, mais elle préférait quand même vivre dans un endroit comme ici.

-Ah, on y est, dit soudain Rufus en pointant un champ de pierre, entouré d'une clôture de fer forgé. Tu vas pouvoir la rencontrer…

-La… rencontrer ?

-Ma mère.

Semblant soudainement réaliser, la femme prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans le cimetière. Elle suivit les directions silencieuses de Rufus et poussa son fauteuil jusqu'à une pierre sculptée en forme d'ange priant. Ils restèrent un moment devant la pierre abritant le corps de la mère de Rufus, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise finalement le silence.

-Je voulais… te la présenter.

-Tu sais, ça me touche énormément…

-Maintenant les choses sont vraiment officielles, non ?

-Oui…

Dolly passa sa main sur la pierre, et lut l'inscription.

-Elle s'appelait donc Alicia… ah, j'aurais aimé avoir des fleurs… Alicia, je suis Victoria… Je vous promets de toujours veiller sur Rufus.

Rufus fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un pendentif que Dark Nation reconnut aussitôt. Un joli bijou métallique au bout d'une corde, représentant un cerbère. Un puissant protecteur, et la panthère se rappelait qu'au moment de sa fugue, Rufus le portait toujours au cou. Pour éloigner les bêtes sauvages, mais aussi pour se souvenir, se souvenir de sa mère. Et même lorsqu'il était revenu à la Compagnie, il le portait toujours, dans ses poches, à portée de main. Mais à la surprise de Dark Nation, Rufus se redressa un peu et l'attacha aux mains de l'ange de pierre.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant tout ce temps, dit-il simplement. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais revenir te voir de temps en temps.

Dolly ne savait peut-être pas tout le poids de ce geste, mais elle prit la main de Rufus et la serra longuement. Car il venait véritablement de se remettre entre ses mains en cet instant. Et Dark Nation était véritablement heureuse que l'homme qu'elle voyait comme son propre enfant puisse enfin passer à autre chose, et tourner la page sur la mort de sa mère.

La panthère hurla un bon coup, noire sous le clair soleil, avant de partir à la course. Elle respectait les rituels des humains, mais elle tenait à le saluer aussi à sa façon. Et maintenant, pendant des jours et des jours, elle pourrait courir, chasser, et respirer de l'air pur, pour Rufus qui ne le pouvait plus.

OoOoO

Rufus, aidé de Dolly, retourna au siège de co-pilote de l'hélicoptère, et il laissa Dolly piloter. Elle lui avait dit que cette visite comptait beaucoup pour elle. Peut-être autant qu'elle comptait pour lui. Ce n'est pas facile d'oublier le visage défiguré de sa mère alors qu'on est en train de la tuer, et il savait bien qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais, mais au moins, il pourrait laisser tout cela derrière lui, et se concentrer sur l'avenir, dorénavant.

Il regarda le paysage filer, et lorsqu'ils furent au-dessus des plages dorées, Dolly fit mine de faire atterrir l'appareil.

-Ça te tente, un passage à Costa ?

-Je suis très tenté, mais je ne peux pas me le permettre, désolé…

-Moi non plus, de toute manière, dit Dolly en redressant l'appareil. J'ai un moment de libre vers trois heures, par contre je rentrerai très tard, bien après minuit… Ça ira ?

-D'accord, au moins cette fois je suis prévenu…

-Si tu croises Elena et qu'elle n'a rien à faire, tu pourrais lui dire de me rejoindre au pied de la Tour à trois heures ? Qu'on achève cette histoire de robe avant qu'elle et Tseng virent dingues…

-Tu peux l'appeler, si tu veux, répondit Rufus, ça serait plus facile…

-J'ai pas son numéro…

-Passe-moi ton PHS, tiens, je peux te donner son numéro, et puis une liste utile, tant qu'à y être…

Après tout, ils en avaient encore pour une bonne demi-heure de vol, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire… Il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire lorsque Dolly lui tendit son PHS : un tas de petits mogs en plastique y pendouillaient. Rufus sortit le sien, pour copier les numéros.

-Le numéro de tous les Turks… quelques endroits où je me trouve en général dans la journée… le manoir… quoi d'autre ?

-Heu, je sais pas, celui de ta secrétaire ? Par contre je peux aussi t'ajouter des numéros utiles !

-Nan, pilote !

Rufus jugeait que PHS et volant, c'était une mauvaise combinaison. Il avait même fait voter des lois contre ça. Alors quand on parle de commandes d'hélico, c'est encore pire… Il continua de peser sur un tas de boutons, et lorsqu'il eut fini de recopier tous les bons numéros de sa liste, il jeta un coup d'œil sur celle de Dolly.

-Tu aurais quoi comme bons numéros ?

-Au cas où, prends celui de Dajim, de mes parents, de mon agent, et du club, c'est pas encore ouvert mais on a déjà le numéro. Tout est dans la liste.

-Parfait, dit Rufus en continuant de peser sur un tas de boutons.

-J'espère que tu fouilles rien d'autre sur mon PHS !

-Mais non, mais non, je fais juste copier des numéros.

-Je veux voir le tien ! Fais-moi voir !

Et il lui montra, mais sans trop l'approcher, son PHS à lui, un petit modèle ultra-récent avec beaucoup de fonctions, mais elle essaya de l'attraper, et il le retira aussitôt hors de sa portée.

-Donne, je veux voir !

-Pilote, plutôt !

-Ça t'a coûté combien, un truc comme ça ? demanda Dolly d'un ton boudeur.

-Aucune idée, répondit Rufus, probablement très cher. Mais au nombre de fois par jour où je m'en sers, ça vaut la peine…

-Tu as fini de recopier ma liste ? Certains numéros ne te regardent pas, à ce que je sache…

-Mais cette pizzéria a l'air pas mal, répliqua Rufus pour la taquiner un peu.

-Tu regardes mon PHS sous tous les angles, là, j'ai bien le droit de regarder le tien ! s'exclama Dolly en essayant à nouveau d'attraper l'appareil de Rufus.

-Oui, quand on aura atterri, pas avant !

Et c'est ainsi que Dolly bouda tout le long du trajet, jusqu'à l'atterrissage (un peu brusque). Il lui tendit alors son PHS, qu'elle prit aussitôt pour regarder la liste des contacts.

-Il y a beaucoup de noms féminins enregistrés, je trouve…

-Pas vraiment…

-Mouais…

À part les femmes d'affaires et quelques secrétaires de départements, il n'en avait pas vraiment il ne gardait pas les numéros des coups d'un soir, quand même… Rufus redonna son PHS plein de petits mogs à Dolly, mais celle-ci refusa de lui rendre le sien.

-Je peux ravoir le mien ?

-Nan, il est plus amusant, je le garde.

Rufus soupira, et regarda par la vitre de l'hélico Tseng qui s'approchait, pour l'accueillir. Il frappa à la porte, et l'ouvrit quelques instants après.

-Bonjour, tout va bien, monsieur ?

-Oui, à part qu'elle m'a piqué mon PHS…

-TIENS, le voilà, ton superbe PHS qui vaut plus que deux mois de mon salaire ! s'écria-t-elle en le lui mettant brusquement sous le nez.

Et elle sortit de l'hélico en marmonnant pour elle-même, et Rufus décida de la laisser un peu. Tseng l'aida à sortir de l'hélicoptère et le mit dans son fauteuil, et l'entraîna vers son bureau.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon PHS ? marmonna Rufus.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il n'est pas rare qu'une femme aime surveiller son conjoint en regardant son PHS…

-En tout cas je sais quoi lui donner à son anniversaire.

-Oui, ça peut être une idée, répondit Tseng, mais… les femmes aiment bien les choses un peu plus… romantiques…

Bon, et maintenant _Tseng_ qui lui expliquait comment être romantique. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, là. Mais Rufus se dit qu'il se taperait la tête contre un mur plus tard. Et qu'il ferait chercher la date d'anniversaire de Dolly, pour être sûr, tiens, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le boude pour de bon…

* * *

Plusieurs trucs à mentionner:

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais comme histoire sous la couette, je m'imaginais FFIX...

Le passé de Rufus, avec sa mère, c'est dans "Petit Ange"... le cerbère y apparaissait aussi, au début. Dans DoC, c'est un truc qui protège, donc ce n'est techniquement pas QUE symbolique. Enfin, je le trouvais joli, ce truc, je le mettais souvent, avant. Et comme c'est aussi là qu'on voyait la rencontre entre Dark Nation et Rufus, je tenais à ce que ce soit un PoV de Darken.

Sinon j'ai jamais compris pourquoi Dolly s'acharnait autant à regarder le PHS de Rufus, merde, c'est dangereux, en plein vol! XDDD


	40. Chapter 40

Elena débarqua au point de rendez-vous en courant. Dolly lui avait donné rendez-vous à trois heures devant un grand magasin chic de la première Plaque, afin de « régler cette histoire de robe », comme elle lui avait dit au PHS.

-Prête à trouver la robe blanche de tes rêves ? fit Dolly en lui prenant le bras, une fois les salutations habituelles terminées.

-J'ai fait la moitié des boutiques de la ville, pleurnicha la blonde, et je trouve rieeeeeeen…

-Mais aujourd'hui, regarde, il y a un événement ici ! s'exclama Dolly en pénétrant dans le magasin décoré de fleurs et des voiles blancs partout. C'est le salon de la mariée, j'avais vu des pubs et je me suis dit que si tu ne trouves pas ici, eh bien on aura plus qu'à t'habiller en mog !

-T'es sûre qu'en fourrure blanche avec un pompon rouge et des petites ailes mauves ça m'irait pas mieux ?

-T'es désespérante !

Et Dolly l'entraîna dans les rayons regorgeant de robes et accessoires de mariée, et la confia à une armée de stylistes à qui elle donna des directives avec une autorité digne du temps où elle était Lieutenant, pour qu'ils transforment la petite blonde en princesse sans froufrous. Celle-ci, prise dans le tourbillon de coiffeurs, maquilleurs et autres, décida qu'il était mieux de se laisser faire sans résistance pour limiter les dégâts.

Au bout d'une heure, Elena émergea du tourbillon. Les stylistes et Dolly s'étaient rangés sur le côté, approuvant tous de la tête, et la Turk s'avança vers un grand miroir, où elle se vit dans une magnifique robe cintrée au tissu chatoyant sans être trop brillant, avec de jolis motifs brodés sur les bords. Elle avait quelques fleurs dans ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, et du maquillage rehaussait son teint de porcelaine.

Son premier réflexe en se voyant ainsi fut de se figer, avant d'aller pleurer en se pendant au cou de Dolly.

-C'est si moche que ça ?

-Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… C'est exactement ce que je voulaaaaaaaaaaaais…

Finissant par reprendre contenance, Elena se décrocha du cou de Dolly, qui soupirait de soulagement. Elle alla enlever la robe et les fleurs dans ses cheveux, que Dolly fit empaqueter, et remit son complet noir. On lui remit le numéro du salon de coiffure et de maquillage, qui lui assuraient qu'ils pourraient venir le jour du mariage, et elle paya sans broncher le prix exorbitant de la robe. Pour une fois que son salaire de Turk allait servir à quelque chose…

Lorsque tout fut terminé, elles se dirigèrent vers un café, où elles se commandèrent des jus de fruits. L'essayage, ça donne chaud…

-Tseng devrait être content, là ! dit Dolly.

-Oui, je vais l'appeler maintenant, tiens…

Et Elena prit son PHS et composa le numéro de Tseng, qui décrocha rapidement.

-Oui ?

-J'AI LA ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBE !

Bon, gueuler en plein café, ça manque de classe, mais quand on vient de trouver sa robe de mariée de rêve après des jours et des jours d'essayage en vain, on a le droit de s'exprimer un peu, quand même ! Elle était sûre que Tseng avait éloigné le PHS de son oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd, car ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il lui répondit :

-Ça c'est une très bonne nouvelle, tu me montreras ?

-Non, répliqua Elena d'une voix normale et plutôt mignonne, pas avant le mariage, ça porte malheur !

-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! En tout cas je suis heureux que tu te sois finalement décidée, c'est une très bonne chose. Je dois te laisser, par contre, j'ai encore pas mal de travail, à tout à l'heure !

-Bye bye !

Et elle raccrocha alors qu'on leur servait leurs jus de fruits, laissant son workaholic préféré travailler. Un peu gaga, elle joua dans le verre avec la paille, jusqu'à ce que Dolly se penche sur elle.

-Elena, demanda la rousse, tu crois que c'est quoi le plus gros défaut de Tseng ?

La blonde mit un doigt sous son menton pour réfléchir à la question, avant de répondre prudemment.

-Hm… Je crois qu'il est assez tête de mule, limite borné, quand il veut…

-Et tu saurais dire quel est le plus gros défaut de Rufus ?

-Disons, l'insouciance ? répondit la Turk après avoir bu une gorgée. Oui, l'insouciance, parfois même jusqu'à l'inconscience, mais seulement pour lui-même. Il ne se soucie pas assez de son propre bien.

Ce qui était assez embêtant quand on devait protéger la dite personne, alors qu'elle avait tendance à se foutre en plein milieu des combats parmi les SOLDIERs, ou travaillait jusqu'à dépasser la limite de l'épuisement et qu'on devait le ramasser à la petite cuiller… Dolly resta songeuse un moment, penchant la tête de côté, puis elle se reprit :

-Vous avez vu l'émission où on a passé, hier soir ?

-Non, je travaillais, mais j'aurais dû l'enregistrer, apparemment vous avez chanté !

Dolly garda encore le silence en buvant pendant quelques instants, puis elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme si elle cherchait comment formuler quelque chose qu'elle avait en tête. Elena la regarda en aspirant son jus de fruits par sa paille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler.

-Écoute, Elena, c'est bientôt ton mariage, alors il va falloir enterrer ta vie de jeune fille…

-Hein ?

Elena cligna des yeux, l'air assez innocent.

-Avant de se marier on fête une dernière fois sa vie de célibataire en organisant une soirée entre filles, et les mecs font pareil de leur côté, faudra qu'on fasse ça…

-… ça implique de boire beaucoup de boisson, de faire un paquet de conneries et d'aller voir les danseurs nus ? demanda Elena, l'air toujours aussi innocent.

-Oui ! répondit Dolly avec un grand sourire.

-Ça marche alors ! dit Elena, souriant aussi.

Et elles commencèrent à fixer une date un peu avant le mariage (qui n'était que dans quelques semaines). Elena n'en avait pas toujours l'air, mais malgré sa grande innocence, elle savait très bien comment fêter et elle adorait danser, quand elle était plus jeune elle sortait beaucoup en boîte… Finalement, Dolly la quitta, devant retourner à ses affaires, et Elena revint à la Tour, en portant ses énormes paquets jusqu'à la salle des Turks.

-Tu as dévalisé les magasins ?! s'exclama Tseng en la voyant entrer ainsi.

-C'est que la robe et les accessoires qui vont avec voyons !

Pourquoi les hommes croient toujours qu'on a dévalisé les magasins dès qu'on a plus qu'un sac de plastique en main ? Et merde, c'est une robe de mariage, pas la petite robe en solde du grand magasin, ça prend de la place ! Elena soupira.

-Ah… je suis content que tu aies enfin pu trouver, dit Tseng. Et pour le témoin, tu t'es décidée ? On doit déposer le dossier d'avance…

-Je sais pas…

Elena finit de poser ses paquets et alla entourer le cou de Tseng de ses bras.

-Tu n'as personne de ta famille qui ferait l'affaire ? Sinon, tu pourrais demander à Reno ou Rude…

-Peut-être une de mes cousines, soupira la blonde.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, fit remarquer le Wutaien.

Si elle était encore vivante, elle aurait demandé à sa sœur… Mais Lydia était décédée, et depuis Elena n'avait plus beaucoup de contacts avec sa famille en dehors de ses parents. Sinon… elle ne voulait pas donner une telle responsabilité à sa meilleure amie, qui était plutôt du genre écervelée, et elle ne voulait pas demander à un collègue non plus…

-Tant qu'à ça, dit Elena en lâchant le cou de Tseng, je pourrais demander à Victoria…

-À Victoria ? Tu es sûre ? C'est une responsabilité, d'accepter d'être témoin…

-Je sais, et elle va être très prise par son contrat avec la maison de disques, c'est pour ça que j'hésite…

-De toute façon elle sera présente le jour du mariage, si le Président est là, alors tu peux lui demander, tu verras bien…

-Oui, je l'appellerai demain…

Elena soupira, et alla s'écraser dans un fauteuil, avant de sortir son revolver pour commencer à lui faire un petit entretien. Il faut bien les nettoyer, ces petits bijoux… Tseng avait replongé la tête dans ses dossiers, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par demander :

-Les invités on a réussi à régler ça, la salle aussi… Mais pour la lune de miel, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Elena se sentit rougir très fort lorsque Tseng parla de lune de miel, et elle cessa de jouer avec son arme pendant un moment. C'était en fait assez difficile pour elle de se concentrer sur la question de la destination, vu tout ce que ça impliquait d'autre…

-Hm, je sais pas, finit-elle par articuler. J'aimerais bien la plage, mais à Costa il y a trop de monde…

-Wutai ne te plairait pas ?

-Je n'ai pas de trop bons souvenirs là…

Bon, pendre par les pieds d'une falaise à pic à cause de Don Cornéo, ce n'est pas un très bon souvenir, c'est vrai, mais en fait elle pensait plutôt à Tseng, qui devait en avoir de bien pires. Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais elle savait qu'il avait trahi son pays pendant la guerre, et que ses parents ne lui parlaient plus (ce qui expliquait sa très petite liste d'invités pour le mariage, d'ailleurs). D'un autre côté, il devait quand même avoir le mal du pays, et ils n'étaient pas obligés d'aller dans le village de sa famille non plus…

-Je te ferai la surprise, tiens ! dit Tseng.

-Oh, j'ai bien hâte de voir ça, répondit Elena. En autant que ce soit loin de Midgar…

-Si tu es sage, évidemment, répliqua Tseng en secouant la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ?

-Rien du tout, voyons ! Tu es la plus sage des Turks que je connaisse ! Allez, je dois continuer à lire ce torchon qui sert de rapport… Reno pourrait quand même faire des efforts, soupira le chef des Turks, avant de se remettre à sa lecture.

Elena finit de jouer avec son revolver, le rangea dans sa poche, puis elle alla dans sa chambre pour porter tous ses paquets, avant de se mettre au lit. Elle devait faire de la surveillance cette nuit et le matin après, aussi bien se reposer avant… avec un boulot de fous, un mariage dans un mois à peine, on dormait quand on pouvait…

OoOoO

Dolly ne rentra que très tard, à cette heure où on se demande si c'est encore la peine d'appeler ça la nuit ou si on devrait plutôt dire que c'est le matin qui commence. Assez fatiguée, et ne voulant pas allumer la lumière, elle entra dans la chambre… et se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Elle tomba à terre, sans trop de mal, mais en faisant évidemment assez de bruit pour réveiller Rufus. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et regarda dans sa direction, ses yeux plissant à cause de la lumière soudaine.

-… Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Non, ça va…

Elle grimpa sur le lit, portant toujours sa robe de soirée de chanteuse. Alors qu'elle enlevait ses souliers, Rufus passa ses mains dans son dos, sur la robe. Dolly ondula un peu sous le contact, et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Elle te plaît ?

-Elle est douce en tout cas, pour le reste je répondrai lorsque j'aurai toutes mes capacités visuelles et intellectuelles…

Dolly lâcha un petit soupir amusé, et après avoir enlevé ses souliers, elle fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit un long écrin qu'elle cacha derrière son dos.

-Tu es bien réveillé ? J'aurais quelque chose à te donner…

Il se redressa un peu, et ses yeux avaient l'air de s'être habitués à la lumière, alors elle lui tendit l'écrin, qu'il ouvrit. Il prit le bracelet d'or qu'il contenait entre ses doigts, et il l'éleva, faisant scintiller les mailles fines sous la lumière de la petite lampe.

-Ça te plaît ? demanda Dolly qui se sentait un peu rougir. Je ne savais pas si tu aimerais… j'ai flashé dessus en passant devant une bijouterie…

-C'est très beau, et puis je vais pouvoir le porter tout le temps, dut doucement Rufus, avant de tendre le bracelet et son poing droit. Tu veux me le mettre maintenant ?

Heureuse qu'il accepte son petit présent, Dolly se dépêcha de l'accrocher à son poignet.

-Ça te va bien, dit-elle. Je suis contente, j'avais peur que tu n'en veuilles pas…

-Mais voyons, comment pourrais-je ne pas vouloir quelque chose qui vienne de toi, et aussi joli en plus ?

Emplie d'amour soudain pour Rufus, elle s'accrocha à son cou pour lui faire un bizou. Il la serra contre lui et se recoucha, apparemment décidé à se rendormir ainsi… mais Dolly portait encore sa robe, et dût se défaire de son étreinte pour se changer, le laissant s'endormir en paix, avant de le rejoindre aux pays des rêves…

Mais à peine quelques heures plus tard, le cadran sonna, et ce ne fut pas tant la sonnerie que les coups de Rufus sur le pauvre appareil qui la réveillèrent…

-Gnnn… tais-toi, saleté !

Le Président Shin-Ra avait visiblement un réveil pénible. Elle regarda l'heure : il n'était que cinq heures, elle n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures, mais elle se sentait de meilleure humeur que lui, visiblement. Surtout lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, et évidemment se ramassa la gueule en bas du lit.

-Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Juste un peu, grogna Rufus qui ne faisait aucun geste pour se relever, mais avait l'air plus réveillé.

-Tu m'as l'air de mauvaise humeur, ce matin…

-J'aime pas le cadran, c'est tout.

Dolly se pencha pour l'aider à se remettre au lit, et il finit par rejoindre le matelas. Puis il frappa violemment quelques coups dans le mur, l'air toujours aussi commode.

-Je peux avoir un déjeuner ou merde ???

La rousse se demanda s'il valait mieux mettre discrètement le cadran à la poubelle, histoire d'éviter une nouvelle situation comme celle-là. Un domestique vint rapidement leur porter des plateaux avec des déjeuners, et Rufus continua de grogner même en mangeant.

-Tu pourrais peut-être rester à travailler ici aujourd'hui, non ?

-Non, j'ai une réunion importante trop ce matin, répondit Rufus. Sinon je ne me serais jamais levé à une telle heure.

-Une réunion à propos de quoi ?

-Pour savoir si j'ai gagné ou perdu dans cette histoire d'actions…

Dolly décida de ne pas en rajouter et de se contenter de boire son café, mais Rufus ajouta en ricanant :

-Enfin, plutôt pour savoir combien j'ai gagné exactement…

Retenant ses commentaires devant le requin de la finance, elle se leva plutôt pour aller s'habiller, puisqu'elle était bien réveillée. Elle alla dans la salle de bains, et enfila une petite robe lavande.

-Hm, vraiment mignon, commenta Rufus lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre.

-Tu trouves ? dit Dolly en se rapprochant de lui. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas mise…

-Tout à fait mignon.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer de finir d'enrouler ses bandages, et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire, mais lorsqu'elle commença à caresser son torse et à mordiller son cou, il la repoussa mollement.

-Je ne pourrai jamais aller à cette réunion…

Hochant la tête, elle se reprit, et alla plutôt chercher ses vêtements à lui, pour l'aider à s'habiller. Elle l'aida à mettre le reste de ses bandages, puis ses vêtements.

-J'y pense, dit Rufus, ce soir ça fera à peu près une semaine depuis… non ?

-Hn ?

-Rien, rien… tu rentres vers quelle heure ce soir ?

-Je serai là en fin d'après-midi, répondit Dolly. Je pensais peut-être appeler Elena et ta secrétaire pour faire une petite soirée de filles, il y a de la place dans cette maison de toute manière…

-Profitez-en, moi je ne rentre qu'à onze heures ce soir, dit Rufus en finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire entre filles, comme ça ?

-Je pensais juste qu'on pourrait papoter autour d'un verre… sinon tu as une autre réunion ou quelque chose, ce soir ?

-Mouais, avec des notables…

C'était le retour de la bonne humeur matinale de Rufus, qui s'écrasa dans son lit en grognant.

-C'est quoi cette heure… ?

-Je croyais que dormir c'était pour les lâches, répliqua Dolly avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais se faire réveiller c'est encore pire !

Elle finit par le botter hors de son lit en riant, pour le pousser dans son fauteuil et l'emmener jusqu'à l'hélico, où Elena les attendait. Comme elle devait sortir tôt aussi, pourquoi ne pas le suivre un peu ?

Elena leur fit de grands signes en les voyant s'approcher. Au moins elle était souriante le matin, celle-là.

-Bonjour ! Merci encore pour hier, hein ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oh, vous avez finalement trouvé la robe ? dit Rufus.

-Ouiiii !

-De rien, ce n'était pas grand-chose, répondit Dolly, gênée.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'installer Rufus dans l'hélicoptère, Elena se tourna vers Dolly et se pencha sur elle pour lui demander en chuchotant :

-Oh, je peux vous demander encore un truc, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?

-Bah, oui…

-Vous voudriez bien être mon témoin ?

Surprise de la demande, Dolly rougit un peu avant de bégayer sa réponse en se frottant un peu la nuque, gênée.

-C'est-à-dire que… bah, oui, ça me ferait plaisir !

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui, je te remercie de la confiance que tu m'accordes !

Poussant un tas de remerciements, Elena se jeta dans les bras de Dolly et l'étouffa à moitié. Rufus les regardait en souriant légèrement.

-Au fait, dit Dolly, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

-Normalement je dois ramener le Président, pourquoi ?

-Ah… non, pour rien…

Déçue, Dolly les salua et s'éloigna de l'hélico. Elle aurait bien dû se douter que ça ne serait pas si simple d'inviter une Turk… mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le boulot, son PHS sonna, et elle entendit la voix bien forte d'Elena.

-Je veux venir ce soir… Rufus m'a dit pour la soirééée…

-Elena ? Mais, et Rufus ?

-Il m'a dit de me faire remplacer par Rude ce soir, alors vous en faites pas, je vais pouvoir venir !

Même avec une mauvaise humeur matinale, se dit Dolly, Rufus savait comment faire plaisir aux gens…

-Oh, c'est parfait alors ! Vers huit heures au manoir, ça te va ?

-Ok, je vais être là… même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi en fait !

-Juste histoire de se détendre un peu entre filles…

-Oh, parfait… il va y avoir qui d'autre ?

-Je pensais demander à la secrétaire de Rufus, tu la connais ?

-Oui, elle est sympa…

-Je ne sais pas trop à qui demander d'autre… à moins qu'on demande à Reno de s'incruster aussi…

-Ah non, dans une réunion de filles, il va être infernal, s'exclama Elena. Par contre, je pourrais demander à une ex-Turk…

-Pas de problème, répondit Dolly. Donc on se voit ce soir !

Déjà plus contente, Dolly se dit que la soirée allait être joyeuse et animée au manoir, pour une fois !


	41. Chapter 41

Beaucoup de dialogue ici, c'était plus de la transcription qu'autre chose.

Et je suis contente, c'est l'arrivée d'un de mes personnages préférés!^^

* * *

À l'heure, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Shotgun qu'elle avait été repêcher dans son appartement (toujours collée à sa console de jeux vidéos), Elena toqua à la porte où était Dolly, selon les indications des domestiques. Heureusement ils ne l'avaient pas trompée, et Dolly leur ouvrit la porte, toute souriante.

-On peut entrer ?

-Bien sûr !

-Salut ! Moi c'est Shotgun ! dit celle-ci à voix bien haute en tendant la main à Dolly.

Se doutant du piège qui attendait Dolly, Elena secoua la tête d'avance, mais la rousse serra la main de Shotgun sans se méfier.

-Salut, dit-elle, moi c'est Dolly, ou Victoria, c'est au choix.

-J'vais prendre Dolly, tiens, c'est mignon !

Dolly tentait de reprendre sa main, mais Shotgun continuait de la serrer et de la secouer, ignorant complètement les efforts de la rouquine.

-Euh, mettez-vous à l'aise, dit Dolly en pointant le petit salon derrière elle de sa main libre. Je préfèrerais autant qu'on reste ici, le reste de la maison fait peur…

-Ah oui, c'est terrible, répondit Shotgun qui continuait son secouage sans relâche. Il faudrait une boussole…

-Bah c'est pas si mal, une fois qu'on a saisi le plan général, dit Elena.

-Je m'habitue pas au grand, dit Dolly.

La Turk le connaissait très bien, ce foutu manoir, depuis qu'elle l'avait fait fouiller de fond en comble pour trouver la guitare du Président… Elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, mais Shotgun ne lâchait toujours pas la main de Dolly. La brunette faisait ça à chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait, ça l'amusait. Il fallait juste que Dolly trouve une formule magique pour la faire décrocher…

-Rayela ne devait pas venir aussi ? demanda Elena.

-Elle a dit qu'elle arriverait en retard, vu son boulot c'est pas étonnant, répondit Dolly. Mais bon, installez vous, je vais vous servir quelque chose à boire, je viens de trouver une recette de cocktail vraiment super !

-Parfait de la boisson !

Et Shotgun lâcha la main de Dolly pour la laisser préparer ses cocktails. En général, il fallait parler de bouffe, de boisson, d'armes ou de danse pour la faire décrocher, selon l'expérience d'Elena.

-Tant que tu ne tombes pas dans le coma comme la dernière fois, dit celle-ci alors que Shotgun s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

-Meuh non, un p'tit coma éthylique, y'a rien là…

Dolly, qui préparait les verres, éclata de rire. Au moins elle trouvait Shotgun marrante, elle avait peur que la « subtilité naturelle » de celle-ci bloque un peu les relations, mais ça avait l'air de bien couler. En tout cas l'alcool coulait déjà bien, le cocktail de Dolly était délicieux.

-Moi je préfère quand même ne pas trop rouler par terre, dit Dolly après avoir descendu la moitié de son verre, je pense qu'il y en a un qui n'apprécierait pas… quoique quand il s'y met, lui aussi… Enfin. Alors, vous étiez Turk, avant ?

-Oui, mais j'ai été virée, il paraît que je suis pas assez sérieuse.

-Ah…

Dolly faisait une tronche on-se-demande-pas-trop-pourquoi, mais Elena ne dit pas que ce n'était pas du tout la vraie histoire, et qu'elle n'avait pas été virée, en fait. Mais bon, Shotgun refusait obstinément d'en parler, en fait Elena l'avait su de Tseng : c'était elle qui avait remis sa démission, quelques minutes à peine avant l'explosion du réacteur qui avait coûté la vie à la moitié des Turks de l'époque, dont son copain, Shinji… Peut-être que dire qu'elle avait été virée, c'était se décharger un peu du poids de la décision qu'elle regrettait le plus dans sa vie et qui la rendait très triste… même si ça ne paraissait plus trop, depuis les derniers temps. Après tout, la vie continue, et bientôt trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cet attentat…

-Et vous faisiez partie de la garde rapprochée de Rufus ? demanda Dolly.

-Parfois oui… mais je faisais plutôt partie de celle de l'ancien Président, répondit Shotgun.

Dolly se pencha alors vers la brunette avec un air comploteur, et Elena se dit « ah non, ça va pas recommencer… »

-Vous trouvez qu'il s'est envoyé beaucoup de secrétaires ?

-Qui, l'ancien Président ?

-Non… Rufus, voyons ! dit Dolly en éclatant de rire.

-Ah, parce que le vieux ne se gênait pas tellement non plus, ça doit être de famille, répondit Shotgun avant de finir son verre.

-Ils ont baisé les mêmes secrétaires alors ? s'étonna Dolly.

-Je crois pas, répondit Shotgun en se grattant derrière la tête. Le vieux était toujours à Midgar et Rufus se promenait partout ailleurs…

-C'était ça ou bien ils s'entretuaient, ajouta Elena.

Dolly vida à son tour son verre d'un trait. Elena continuait de siroter le sien, pas trop sûre d'apprécier cet interrogatoire et en espérant que le sujet de conversation finirait par tomber sur autre chose…

-Il a baisé les filles d'où alors ? Pas vous deux, au moins ?

-Jamais de la vie ! s'exclama Elena en rougissant instantanément.

-Pas moi, il m'a jamais intéressé, répondit Shotgun. Les hommes plus jeunes que moi, non merci… mais je crois qu'il a eu Cheny par contre.

-Nooooooooooooon…

Elena n'avait pas très bien connu Cheny – parce qu'elle était froide et distante. Et elle s'étonnait qu'une personne qui montrait aussi peu de réactions et d'émotions ait pu faire des trucs avec le Président… mais Dolly, elle, n'avait pas l'air surprise.

-J'étais vaguement au courant, dit-elle d'un air sombre, avant de reprendre sa bonne humeur.

Elle remplit à nouveau les verres, et leva le sien.

-Je propose de porter un toast à Elena qui va bientôt se marier !

-À Elena, dit Shotgun en levant son verre à son tour, ma petite Elena qui va enfin perdre sa virginité, non mais à ton âge il était temps !

Et Elena mourut de honte dans les coussins, et Shotgun dut l'en extirper de force. Son visage était plus rouge d'une tomate mûre, et elle étreignait toujours un coussin pour s'y cacher à moitié. C'était quoi l'idée de sortir des commentaires pareils ?!

-T'es encore vierge ??? s'étonna Dolly. Tu couches toujours pas avec Tseng ???

-Bah non, répondit Elena d'une toute petite voix, on n'est pas encore mariés…

-Si je devais attendre d'être mariée pour le faire avec Rufus, j'attendrais toute ma vie alors, soupira Dolly. J'espère pour toi que Tseng va assurer…

-Tout est allé si vite… et maintenant tout va si vite avec le mariage…

-Je sais pas s'ils assurent au lit, les Wutaiens, dit Shotgun.

-En tout cas ta bague est vraiment jolie, il doit vraiment tenir à toi, dit Dolly en avalant une gorgée de son verre.

-Moui ! répondit Elena en serrant sa main avec la bague contre sa poitrine.

-T'es troooop mignoooooonne, lâcha Shotgun avant de vider son verre.

La blonde rougit, mais elle garda sa main contre sa poitrine. Elle tenait tellement à cette bague, et à tout ce qu'elle symbolisait…

-Et toi, Shotgun, demanda Dolly, il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Elena sentit ces paroles jetées innocemment comme un coup de marteau sur sa tête. Un peu assommée, elle se tourna vers Shotgun, mais celle-ci n'avait pas cessé de sourire, même si elle répondait d'une voix un peu plus grave.

-Pas depuis la mort de Shinji, non.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas faire remonter les mauvais souvenirs…

Mal à l'aise, Dolly se leva et alla chercher un plateau de petits fours et de crudités, et leur resservit du cocktail.

-Hésitez pas à vous goinfrer, les domestiques sont ligués contre moi…

Comme elle en avait reçu l'invitation, Shotgun enfourna un paquet de petits fours, faisant gonfler ses joues comme un hamster. Elena en prit un avant que la tornade brune ne finisse le plat toute seule, histoire de goûter.

-Pas autant que contre moi, répondit Elena, vous auriez dû voir les regards qu'ils m'ont jetés en passant alors que je venais ici ! Ils m'en veulent toujours pour l'histoire de la guitare…

-Il y a des micros et des caméras partout, chuchota Dolly en se penchant sur elles, on est espionnés tout le temps, et… ils voient même quand on a nos rapports…

-Dans les pièces il n'y a que des caméras qui réagissent à la chaleur, on ne voit que des taches rouges pas trop précises qui bougent, répondit Elena pour essayer de rassurer la rousse.

-C'est vraiment bizarre quand on voit ça la première fois, ajouta Shotgun la bouche pleine.

-Vous avez regardé ?!

-Pour les missions ! s'exclama Elena en rougissant et se renfouissant dans son coussin de nouveau. C'est pas comme si je vous avais vu en train de…

-Ah, j'espère bien ! En tout cas j'aime pas les domestiques, c'est de vrais espions.

-Y'en a des sympas, dit Shotgun après avoir avalé son énorme bouchée. Ceux qui s'occupent des jardins et des serres sont de vrais hippies…

-Hm… en tout cas on peut bien les faire travailler un peu, vous avez envie d'un truc précis, comme de la crème glacée ?

-Plutôt du thé pour moi, répondit Elena.

-Bah moi ça sera la crème glacée ! répondit Shotgun en lui tirant la langue.

-Jareeeeeeeeed ! appela Dolly en rigolant. Du thé et de la crème glacée ! Et que ça arrive d'ici moins de deux minutes, je chronomètre !

-Choco-menthe pour moi ! ajouta Shotgun qui se marrait.

-Ah la la…

Même si ce sont des domestiques, se disait Elena, il y a moyen de leur demander poliment… même si elle n'était pas très bien placée pour parler, après les avoir engueulés pendant des jours ! Mais Dolly se rasseyait déjà en face d'elles et leur demanda si elles allaient venir à l'ouverture de son club après-demain.

-Bien sûr, répondit Elena, j'ai trop envie d'entendre le patron jouer de la guitare !

-Nooooooooooon, t'as vraiment retrouvé la guitare légendaire ??? Et il va vraiment en jouer ??? Il faut que je voie çaaaaaaaa !!! s'exclama Shotgun en sautillant sur place.

-Mais il faut garder ça sous le sceau du silence, c'est une surprise ! J'espère qu'on fera un duo…

-Moi aussi !

-Trop trop trop !

Une minute cinquante-neuf après avoir été appelé, le domestique nommé Jared toque-toqua à la porte et entra avec un chariot sur lequel il y avait du thé et de la crème glacée en abondance. Il alla aussitôt disposer les plats sur la petite table devant les filles.

-Wah, le service, s'exclama Shotgun.

-Merci Jared, dit Dolly une fois qu'il eut terminé.

Elle lui tendit un chewing-gum en le remerciant, mais le domestique ne le prit qu'à contrecœur, et s'en allant rapidement en s'inclinant. Décidément, la rousse avait besoin qu'on l'instruise un peu, et Elena ne se gêna pas pour le faire, après avoir bu une gorgée de thé (délicieux, d'ailleurs, ce thé).

-Vous savez, les employés de maison n'ont pas à recevoir de pourboire, c'est insultant pour eux… on n'est pas à l'hôtel ici !

-Un chewing-gum, en plus ! ajouta Shotgun en ricanant.

-J'essaie d'être aimable et de ne profiter de personne, c'est tout, marmonna Dolly en retournant s'asseoir. D'ailleurs je compte prochainement verser un loyer à Rufus.

-Il n'en verse pas lui-même, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, dit Elena.

-Mais je ne veux pas l'embêter de trop…

Shotgun avala d'un coup son bol de crème glacée et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main avant de répliquer d'un ton embêté :

-Je sais pas si vous réalisez qu'il est riche à milliards, qu'il contrôle le monde, les médias et l'économie sans parler des armées… le loyer, c'est pas nécessaire, je crois.

Elena regarda Shotgun avec de gros yeux, puis se tourna vers Dolly, qui avait l'air très démoralisée tout d'un coup.

-Je… je ne lui réclame jamais rien, et quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose j'économise moi-même…

-Bah je pense que c'est très bien comme ça, répondit Shotgun, mais si vous vous mettez à lui donner de l'argent en plus…

-Je lui ai acheté un cadeau hier, un bracelet en or, dit Dolly dont le moral semblait se rapprocher du zéro absolu de seconde en seconde. Par Odin il a dû trouver ça ridicule, juste son PHS doit valoir vingt fois plus cher…

-Ah, mais non, s'exclama Elena, un cadeau ça fait toujours plaisir, peu importe la valeur !

-Mais pas un loyer, voilà ! ajouta Shotgun.

-C'est pour ça qu'il veut pas m'épouser, pleurnicha Dolly, je viens de la campagne, je comprends rien à toutes ces histoires d'argent, et c'est la grosse honte pour lui…

Et elle avala son verre de cocktail d'un trait. Elena ne savait même plus quoi dire pour tenter de lui remonter le moral, mais elle s'essaya quand même.

-Il ne vous aurait pas accompagnée à cette émission de télé et à ces soirées s'il avait eu honte de vous, voyons.

-Ouaip, ça doit être autre chose, dit Shotgun en léchant sa cuiller de crème glacée.

-Et il ne veut pas d'enfants non plus, ajouta Dolly qui fixait le bout de ses pieds. Ça remarquez, je peux comprendre, j'aurais peur qu'ils aient des séquelles…

-Il serait plutôt du genre à avoir honte de lui-même, non ? dit Elena.

-Il m'a dit qu'il a peur, répondit Dolly. Moi aussi dans le fond, pas qu'il soit un mauvais père, mais plutôt pour la santé des enfants…

-Bah je suis sûre qu'il va bien finir par vouloir des héritiers, lâcha Shotgun, il peut pas y échapper, c'est dans son sang !

-Ah ça…

Dolly soupira et alla pour répondre quelque chose, quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir à Rayela, la secrétaire principale de Rufus, et Elena se dit que son arrivée permettrait peut-être de passer à un sujet moins déprimant…

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas, dit Rayela en saluant tout le monde d'un signe de la main.

-Meuh non, répondit Shotgun, on parlait justement de ce cher Rufus qui est pas capable de donner des enfants à une femme…

Elena ne se retint pas, et donna une bonne claque derrière la tête de Shotgun. Dolly retourna à son fauteuil, très rouge mais faisant comme si de rien n'était. Rayela alla s'écraser à côté d'elle et elle enleva aussitôt ses talons hauts pendant que Dolly lui versait un verre.

-Ah, c'est pas de refus, dit Rayela alors que Dolly lui tendait son verre de cocktail, j'ai eu une journée terrible…

-J'imagine, répondit Dolly, franchement je ne sais pas comment vous faites !

-Je ne sais pas trop non plus, honnêtement ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas toute seule…

Et la secrétaire avala la moitié de son verre d'un coup. Shotgun sourit en la regardant et dit, amusée :

-Être secrétaire du Président, c'est comme être Turk, sauf qu'on peut pas tuer ceux qui nous embêtent, il faut rester poli…

Et les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Dolly reprenne la parole.

-C'est bien résumé, ça ! Dites-moi Rayela, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes à ce poste de fou ?

-J'ai été engagée comme secrétaire principale du Président il y a un peu moins de deux ans, juste après l'incident du Weapon en fait. L'autre secrétaire est morte à ce moment-là, il fallait la remplacer. Mais je suis à la Shin-Ra depuis beaucoup plus longtemps…

-Ooooh, vous avez une sacrée santé mentale, siffla Dolly. Et Rufus n'a jamais tenté de vous sauter dessus ?

Et voilà, se dit Elena en se cachant derrière sa tasse de thé, ça allait recommencer… mais Rayela, ne se doutant de rien, répondit :

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, c'est pour mes statistiques, répondit Dolly d'un ton qui se voulait décontracté, on se demandait avec qui il a pu coucher depuis le temps, tiens si on jouait à trouver le plus de noms ? Celle qui gagne pourra me demander ce qu'elle veut !

Shotgun allait pour répondre, mais Elena posa sa main sur la bouche de la brunette juste à temps. Elle était déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça…

-Je crois pas que ça soit une très bonne idée…

-Mais laisse-la s'exprimer, voyons ! dit Dolly en saisissant la main d'Elena.

Bon, si elle tenait autant à se faire du mal, aussi bien y aller franchement…

-Alors, dans les secrétaires, il y aurait June, Julia, Nathe, Jasmine, Maya, énuméra Shotgun.

-Tu oublies Noriko, la petite Wutaienne, ajouta Elena d'un air sombre.

-Il y a aussi Maude et Claudia qui m'ont parlé d'un truc du genre, dit Rayela.

-Et c'est récent, tout ça ? demanda Dolly qui semblait prendre des notes mentalement.

-Ah non, ça fait quelques années que j'ai été virée, répondit Shotgun.

-C'est avant que je sois devenue secrétaire principale, ajouta Rayela.

-Bon, et à part ça, on aurait quoi ? dit Shotgun. Dans les bals, vous croyez qu'il s'en est ramassé combien ?

-Pfff, je ne compte plus, et puis je ne retiens pas les noms non plus, répondit Elena.

-Bah les vedettes je m'en souviens un peu… y'avait Maeva, et puis l'autre qui fait du kung-fu, Yuri quelque chose… et l'autre, l'actrice…

-Tu parles de Nana ? Je crois qu'il a aussi eu Hachi…

-Il aurait pas eu affaire avec Esther Cyn non plus ?

-Je crois… pfft…

Et elles sortirent encore quelques noms de vedettes, pour Dolly qui se renfrognait de plus en plus.

-Moi j'ai seulement eu un seul amant, dit-elle à voix basse, et c'était à cause d'un pari stupide pour ridiculiser la femelle SOLDIER que j'étais…

-Pour les gens de cette classe sociale, dit Shotgun, on dirait que c'est une sorte de convention… pour montrer leur pouvoir, un truc comme ça…

-Et puis il est bel homme, pour autant que je puisse en juger, et très riche, ajouta Rayela. Pourquoi il ne profiterait pas un peu de son statut ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il faisait ça pour en profiter, dit Elena, ou plutôt pour oublier son statut…

Dolly se leva alors, tremblante, et leur dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes d'une petite voix, avant de quitter rapidement la pièce. Elena se rendit compte qu'elles étaient trois filles de bonne famille « contre elle », qui avaient l'habitude des histoires d'amants et de maîtresses, de manigances et d'argent facile, mais que ça devait être très difficile à entendre pour une femme qui avait grandi dans une famille normale…

-Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée, dit Elena.

-C'est elle qui l'a demandé, répliqua Shotgun.

Rayela se contenta de siroter son verre, et les deux autres l'imitèrent pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, le PHS de Dolly, qu'elle avait laissé sur la table, se mit à sonner, brisant le silence. Elena le prit, et lorsqu'elle vit le numéro du Président, elle répondit.

-Bonsoir, c'est Elena.

-Tu pourrais me passer Dolly, s'il te plaît ?

-Attendez un peu, elle n'est pas dans la pièce et ça lui prend du temps pour revenir des toilettes, je vais voir si elle ne s'est pas perdue en chemin…

Elena alla voir dans les toilettes les plus proches, où elle n'était pas, puis elle arpenta les couloirs, et elle finit par trouver Dolly au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Celle-ci s'était appuyée contre son lit, l'air fiévreux et très pâle. Selon toute apparence elle venait d'avoir une crise à cause de JENOVA…

-Victoria, vous allez bien ???

-Ça pourrait aller mieux… putain de JENOVA… mal à la tête…

-Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, tout ça, sermonna Elena. Enfin, j'ai le Président au PHS, je vous ai cherchée mais vous étiez difficile à trouver…

Elle lui tendit son PHS, et Dolly répondit à Rufus, qui s'était inquiété au bout de la ligne, quand même. Elena partit à la recherche d'aspirines, et revint après quelques minutes avec deux pilules extra-fortes et un grand verre d'eau froide. Dolly, qui avait fini sa conversation avec le Président, les prit avec reconnaissance et avala le tout aussitôt.

-Ne vous éloignez plus comme ça si c'est pour faire une crise ! s'exclama Elena, un peu fâchée.

-Ça ne m'amuse pas de me donner en spectacle dans ce genre de situation, répondit Dolly.

-C'est pas une raison, répliqua Elena.

Au bout d'un moment, Dolly sembla aller mieux, et elle se releva d'un bond en disant qu'elle voulait danser et chanter avec les filles. Elles retournèrent rapidement au salon où les deux autres les attendaient, et Dolly s'écria d'un ton joyeux :

-Qui a envie de bouger sur de la musique bien chaude de Costa ?

-Oh oui, ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas retournée chez moi, dit Rayela en se levant, ça va me faire du bien !

-Vous êtes de Costa ? demanda Shotgun.

-… Ça paraît pas ?

Il n'y avait bien que Shotgun pour ne pas associer le teint foncé, les cheveux frisés noirs et la voix chaude de Rayela à Costa ! Elena, qui connaissait la maison par cœur, se proposa pour les guider jusqu'à une salle de divertissements où il y aurait de la musique.

-Je parie que le Président n'y va jamais, ricana Shotgun.

-Autant en profiter ! s'exclama Dolly. Il va vraiment falloir que je me décide à visiter cette baraque en entier un de ces jours…

-Il y a des coins vraiment intéressants, dit Elena, comme la serre…

-Oh, là où il y a des plantes bizarres qui bouffent les gens ? dit Shotgun.

-Mais non, la serre pleine de roses, répliqua Elena.

-Ooooh, des roses, soupira Rayela.

-Rufus ne m'en a jamais parlé, grogna Dolly.

Elena finit par arriver à la pièce qu'elle voulait (après trois couloirs différents et un escalier) : une petite salle de divertissements, avec écran géant (si grand qu'on le confondait avec le mur, divans de cuir, installations musicales, de la place pour danser, et même…

-Ooooh, un karaoké ! s'exclama Dolly. C'est maintenant qu'on s'amuse !

Et elles s'installèrent devant le micro, choisissant des chansons dans le grand livre. Ce fut Dolly qui ouvrit le bal de sa voix magnifique, et Elena se dit qu'elle aura finalement réussi à lui changer les idées…

* * *

Playlist des chansons qui ont joué ce soir-là, par personnage (ça hante mes pensées depuis des mois) :

**Dolly** - chanteuse pro:

-Suerte (Whenever, wherever) de Shakira (pour la musique chaude de Costa qui avait été promise)

-The Sea de Morcheeba

-Et j'ajoute des chansons de May'n (genre Sheryl de Macross F) et de Nana Mizuki (comme les OP de White Album), des japonaises avec de la puissance, tiens.

**Elena** - petite voix un peu timide mais assez juste:

-Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari de Supercell (ED de Bakemonogatari)

-Kowamushi Mont-blanc de Gumi (Ouais, du Vocaloid au karaokéééé!)

-Du Françoise Hardy... et autres chanteuses françaises classiques du genre!

**Rayela** - voix chaude:

-Womanizer de Britney Spears (histoire d'achever Dolly pour de bon avec les histoires de Rufus)

-Et puis du Lady Gaga et du Beyoncé...^^

**Shotgun** - ... :

-Du Arch Enemy et du Detroit Metal City, DÉFINITIVEMENT. Vous pouvez mettre d'autres bands rock et métal aussi.

-Du Fatal Bazooka, pour faire marrer le monde...


	42. Chapter 42

Et enfin un nouveau chapitre! Désolée si ce fut long, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dernièrement, et j'adore mon boulot mais c'est très épuisant, alors mon cerveau n'est vraiment plus aussi productif...

N'empêche, il y a des trucs très palpitants qui s'en viennent bientôt; le club, et puis le truc vaguement épique *tousse* après, j'aimerais pouvoir finir ça avant de commencer mes cours. Là je n'aurai vraiment plus de temps à moi et je devrai probablement faire un hiatus. Mais pour l'instant, d'ici août, je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer jusque là!

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, hein? C'est tellement plus motivant...

* * *

Shotgun se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter l'invitation d'Elena à aller prendre un verre entre filles au manoir. La compagnie était bonne, et elle avait déjà pris bien plus qu'un verre. Et maintenant Dolly chantait une ballade du temps où elle était ado, rien de mieux pour la nostalgie.

-C'est pas jeune comme chanson, ça, dit Dolly en finissant, après les applaudissements des filles. Au fait, qui est la plus vieille ici ?

-Vingt-neuf ! s'écria Shotgun en levant la main, sûre de son coup.

-Trente-cinq ans, dit timidement Rayela.

-Wah, vous les faites pas ! s'exclama Elena (la plus jeune évidemment).

-Ah ça non, je vous en donnerais dix de moins ! ajouta Dolly.

Shotgun tâta le bras de la secrétaire, comme si cela pouvait l'assurer de son âge réel, parce que la brunette au teint hâlé avait vraiment mais vraiment l'air plus jeune que son âge. Celle-ci eut un geste gêné et dit :

-Merci, c'est de famille…

-Ça doit être l'air de Costa qui contribue, dit Dolly. Ah, vivement des vacances…

-Oui… j'aimerais tant y retourner pour quelques jours…

-C'est si bien que ça là-bas ? demanda Elena.

-On est passés au-dessus en hélico hier, répondit Dolly, et c'était à rêver !

-Quand on y vit c'est différent, dit Rayela, mais c'est tout de même en très bel endroit où vivre, du moins si on a un peu de sous…

-Mais en mission, c'est juste… chaud, commenta Shotgun qui n'avait pas cessé de tâter le bras de Rayela.

-Rufus avait parlé d'éventuelles vacances d'ici quelques semaines… j'aimerais tant y aller, ça serait le rêve ! soupira Dolly.

-Je crois qu'il a quelques jours de libres dans cinq ou six semaines, dit Rayela.

Dolly, des petits cœurs dans les yeux, se leva aussitôt et s'accrocha à la secrétaire, dérangeant le tâtage de Shotgun, qui alla plutôt vider un nouveau verre de rhum and coke en regardant la rousse qui secouait la brune frénétiquement. En rigolant, évidemment.

-Pour vrai ? Pour vrai ? C'est pas une blague ?

-Oui oui, je vous jure…

Dolly sauta sur place pendant un moment, puis elle se reprit, redevint sage et se rassit. Shotgun continuait de rigoler silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena reprenne la parole.

-Je vais y penser aussi, pour le voyage de noces…

-C'est bientôt le mariage, finalement ? demanda Dolly.

-Un peu moins d'un mois, répondit la blonde. J'y arriverai jamaiiiiiiiiiis…

-Allons allons, je vais t'aider moi ! dit Shotgun en lui donnant de petites tapes sur le dessus de la tête. Et puis Dolly aussi, hein ?

-Meuh oui, on va t'aider, pleure pas !

-Dites… vous penser pas que c'est juste parce qu'il veut faire… « ça » avec moi ?

Et voilà, Elena faisait encore preuve de son incroyable naïveté. Shotgun l'admirait énormément pour ça. Même si elle avait plutôt envie de rire de sa gueule en cet instant…

-De quoi, de t'épouser ? demanda Dolly qui tirait elle aussi une drôle de tronche.

-Et si ça me plaît pas, poursuivit Elena, et que…

-Mais t'es tarée ou quoi ? s'exclama Shotgun.

Les trois femmes non-vierges de la salle secouèrent la tête de désespoir devant la petite blonde innocente. Finalement, ce fut Dolly qui osa reprendre la parole :

-Elena… voyons… Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu trouver plus simple pour te sauter, non ? S'il a ravalé sa putain de fierté je crois qu'il doit vraiment mais alors vraiment t'aimer ! Par contre t'étonne pas si ça fait mal la première fois…

-Quoi, ça fait mal la première fois ?

Et encore une fois, trois femmes sur quatre secouèrent la tête de désespoir.

-… Bah… ça dépend… je suppose, dit Shotgun qui ne se souvenait pas de douleur particulière.

-Pour la plupart oui, et souvent ça saigne, ajouta Dolly (à voir la tronche qu'elle tirait sa première fois avait pas dû être aussi confortable).

Rayela, la lesbienne de service, s'abstint de commentaires et but quelques gorgées dans son verre, pendant qu'Elena bredouillait.

-Mais… même s'il est gentil… et tout et tout ?

-Bah c'est pas obligé de saigner non plus, dit Shotgun. Statistiquement, je crois…

-La seule chose à faire c'est de se détendre, dit Dolly. Ça devrait aller, et puis dis-toi qu'il faut bien que tu y passes de toute façon…

-Mais… mais…

-Ah et puis j'en ai marre, s'exclama Shotgun, agis en Turk, merde ! T'as quand même pas peur d'un peu de sang et de bobo entre les jambes ?

-Et pour peu qu'il soit bien monté tu vas vraiment le sentir passer, ajouta Dolly, Tseng a une carrure impressionnante, quand même…

-Mais comment vous savez ça, vous ?

Bon, Elena s'énervait au lieu de larmoyer. Déjà une amélioration, se dit Shotgun qui se retenait de rire – Rayela et Dolly aussi d'ailleurs.

-Il suffit de le regarder pour ça, dit cette dernière, le reste doit être proportionnel, dit Dolly qui avait l'air de bien se marrer.

-Mais il paraît que les Wutaiens c'est pas si terrible, commenta Shotgun qui se marrait tout autant.

-Pourquoi, demanda Dolly, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de différent ?

-Bah je sais pas, répondit Shotgun en haussant innocemment les épaules, l'air du pays qui diminue leur carrure, peut-être…

-Et… c'est pas bien, ça ? demanda Elena qui avait suivi l'échange en les fixant.

N'en pouvant plus, Dolly et Shotgun explosèrent de rire, rapidement suivies par Rayela. Elena clignait des yeux, ayant l'air de ne pas avoir saisi du tout. La pauvre. Tseng allait avoir bien du plaisir pendant sa nuit de noces, tiens, se dit Shotgun en sirotant son verre, après son hilarité.

-Au fait, il est quelle heure ? demanda Dolly.

-Un peu passé onze heures, répondit Rayela, pourquoi ?

-Il ne devrait pas trop tarder alors…

-Le Président ? Oui, c'est vrai…

-Oulà, dit Shotgun, ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu en personne…

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop fatigué de sa journée, soupira Dolly.

-Avec l'heure de son lever, il doit être mort de fatigue, dit Rayela qui avait l'air de culpabiliser pour avoir trop rempli la journée de son patron.

-Déjà qu'il était d'humeur épouvantable ce matin, dit Dolly à mi-voix, je crois qu'un bon massage et un long dodo s'imposent…

-Le pauvre, ricana Shotgun.

Elles discutèrent encore pendant un moment du traitement expérimental de Rufus et des nouvelles modifications que Maboroshi y apporterait avec les cellules de Dolly (il devait bien s'amuser à bricoler tout ça, se disait Shotgun qui l'avait un peu connu à l'époque), lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Dolly alla aussitôt y répondre, et se fit attraper par la taille. Justement, quand on parlait du Président…

-Mon pauvre amour, tu as l'air vraiment épuisé ! lâcha Dolly qui calinait aussi son Rufus.

Shotgun eut envie de lâcher un truc du genre « mais qu'ils sont meugnons ! » mais elle se retint de peu. Un verre de plus et ça serait peut-être sorti… elle se resservit le temps qu'ils se lâchent un peu, histoire de ne pas être à court de répliques intelligentes à dire le temps venu.

-Hm… vous vous amusez bien de votre côté ? demanda Rufus.

-Oui, la soirée s'est bien passée… Je vais te dorloter un peu, dit Dolly.

-Je vais prendre une douche, là, dit Rufus d'un ton ensommeillé.

Puis il se tourna enfin pour regarder les filles à l'intérieur de la pièce, qu'il salua d'un geste de la main, avec des yeux qui avaient l'air de se fermer tous seuls.

-Bonsoir les filles, j'espère que je n'interromps rien…

-Mais non, dit Elena, nous sommes contentes de vous voir, monsieur !

-Vous devriez vite aller vous reposer, ajouta Shotgun.

Rayela approuva d'un signe de tête, et il les salua à nouveau avant de filer, probablement en direction de la douche. Dolly soupira en fermant la porte, et retourna s'asseoir. Shotgun avait déjà avalé son verre et se resservait, finissant la bouteille.

-Il a l'air à bout, là, soupira la rousse.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il n'a rien de prévu demain matin, dit la secrétaire qui était certainement la personne la plus renseignée à ce sujet dans le monde entier.

-On peut s'en aller maintenant, de toute façon, ajouta Elena, de toute façon il commence à se faire tard…

Shotgun sifflait discrètement tous les fonds de bouteilles – puisque la soirée allait se terminer bientôt, aussi bien ne rien laisser derrière… mais oui, mais oui… Dolly, de son côté, se tordait les doigts.

-Je ne veux pas non plus vous mettre à la porte, marmonna-t-elle.

-Peut-être qu'il n'a rien de prévu demain matin, mais moi si ! dit Rayela.

-Vous en faites pas, on comprend…

-En tout cas je vous remercie d'être venues, dit Dolly.

-Ouiiiiiii c'était un plaisir ! répondit Shotgun.

Elle alla pour se lever, mais comme elle se sentait soudainement très bourrée, elle retomba aussitôt en se frappant le front contre la petite table, en renversant quelques bouteilles. Elena la prit par la taille en soupirant – elle avait l'habitude, la petite, depuis le temps qu'elles étaient amies et sortaient ensemble.

-Ah la la, c'est toujours la même histoire avec elle…

Et tout le monde rit de la gueule de Shotgun, y compris Shotgun elle-même. Elle en avait l'habitude après tout. Une gueule de bois de plus ou de moins, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, et puis elle s'était bien amusée, ça faisait un petit bout de temps… Les filles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et on laissa Dolly dorloter son pauvre Président.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Dolly s'était réveillée vers neuf heures, et elle regardait Rufus dormir calmement. La veille, après que les filles soient parties, elle l'avait trouvé endormi dans la douche, et elle avait dû le traîner jusqu'à son lit… Elle était contente de le voir aussi paisible en ce moment, mais elle se demandait combien de temps il pourrait durer comme ça, s'il devait toujours travailler autant. Le prochain traitement était encore loin…

Il finit par s'éveiller vers dix heures, et se colla contre elle, souriant. Il avait l'air en forme, et bien content d'avoir pu faire la grasse matinée.

-Je préfère te voir comme ça que comme tu étais hier, dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

-Quoi, je suis si terrible que ça le matin ?

-Tu faisais légèrement peur…

-C'est la faute du putain de cadran, ça me rend de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu n'as qu'à me demander de te réveiller alors !

-Il vaut mieux pas, à une heure pareille je te taperais sans m'en rendre compte.

Hé bien, c'est rassurant, ça ! se dit Dolly en se plongeant sous la couette. Le merveilleux monde magique sous les draps, où rien ne peut vous arriver… Rufus vint l'y rejoindre aussi, et elle se colla contre son torse.

-J'ai décidé d'une chose, dit-elle soudainement.

-Quoi ?

-De ne plus te titiller tout le temps, parce que de toute façon ça te fatigue, déclara-t-elle. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui me titille quand tu te sens en forme et quand tu en as envie.

Alors qu'elle le regardait dormir, elle avait pensé à ça pour lui éviter trop de fatigue dans les prochains jours – ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais si ça pouvait l'aider… Rufus eut un petit sourire navré.

-C'est probablement mieux comme ça… même si c'est bien dommage.

-Patience…

-Mais juste là, tu veux me titiller un peu ?

Elle le regarda. Il avait un air très innocent, et un sourire à peine espiègle. Et il avait l'air assez reposé. Mais Dolly hésita.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira après ?

-Ça fait à peu près une semaine, non ? Même le médecin nous l'accorderait, ce titillement…

-C'est vrai ça, répondit-elle d'un ton pensif. Bon, mon âme charitable veut bien consentir à te titiller un peu…

Et elle promena ses mains le long de son corps, pendant que Rufus vantait les mérites de sa générosité et de sa gentillesse, jusqu'à ce que Dolly aille le titiller plus bas. Elle se dit qu'elle voulait qu'il se repose, mais qu'elle voulait aussi lui faire plaisir, il y avait bien un temps pour tout…

Une fois les généreux titillements terminés, Dolly se redressa et commença à préparer ses affaires. Elle expliqua à Rufus qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle devait passer à Kalm pour régler quelques trucs avec Dajim pour le club (qui ouvrait le lendemain soir après tout), et qu'elle en profiterait pour visiter sa famille et dormir là. L'idée ne l'enthousiasmait guère, sa mère étant complètement folle du couple que formaient Dajim et Laguna et considérant son « union libre » avec Rufus comme quelque chose de « pas assez sérieux ». Elle ne s'attendait pas à une soirée agréable, mais il fallait bien y aller…

-Je vais t'appeler ce soir, ok ? dit Rufus alors qu'elle finissait de s'habiller.

-Repose-toi plutôt, répondit Dolly. Bon, j'y vais moi ! Et rendors-toi, et ne te tue surtout pas au boulot !

Et elle partit pour Kalm sur sa moto. Comme prévu, sa mère l'assomma dès son arrivée avec les histoires de Dajim et Laguna, et elle alla plutôt s'enfermer dans la boutique de bijoux de Dajim pour finir les comptes du club, puis dans sa chambre où elle écouta la télé pendant toute la soirée. Elle en était à se demander pourquoi elle ne rentrait pas au manoir finalement, quand son PHS sonna.

-Dolly…

C'était la voix de Rufus, qui sonnait extrêmement fatiguée. Et elle entendait quelques petits coups pas trop loin, et elle se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de se taper la tête quelque part, contre son bureau par exemple…

-Rufus ? Tout va bien ?

-J'ai fait une gaffe, j'ai travaillé toute la journée…

-Mais tu es fou ! Tu veux retourner à Healin ou quoi ?

Inquiète, elle se raccrocha au PHS. Elle entendit Rufus soupirer, et il dit enfin :

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre…

-… Quoi faire d'autre… ? Mais juste te détendre, ça n'aurait pas suffi ?

-Tu me connais, ce n'est pas comme si je savais vraiment comment… et tu n'étais pas là, alors je suis allé au bureau sans trop y penser…

-Je rentre tout de suite, et toi aussi ! Je devrais être là dans deux heures, tu t'allongeras en attendant, dit Dolly qui se retenait très fort pour ne pas soupirer.

-Mais non, je ne vais pas trop mal, reste à Kalm… Au fait les choses vont bien là-bas ? demanda Rufus.

-Oui c'est super, répondit Dolly d'un ton sarcastique, tout le monde parle de Dajim, apparemment il y a des projets de mariage dans l'air, et moi je suis le vilain petit canard comme d'habitude… T'en fais pas, je préfère mille fois rentrer pour te voir.

-Hm. Alors je vais aller t'attendre au manoir, dit sagement Rufus.

-Repose-toi bien, ok ? Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi. Bye.

Et il raccrocha. Dolly ferma son PHS en grognant, remballa ses affaires et dit un au revoir précipité à sa mère avant d'enfourcher sa moto. Elle culpabilisait : pourquoi était-elle partie, c'était de sa faute s'il s'était mis dans un tel état… En fait non, évidemment, c'était de sa faute à lui, mais elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'en empêcher, et se promit de le faire.

Une fois arrivée au manoir, elle retourna rapidement à leur chambre, où elle le vit en train de regarder la télé. Déjà une amélioration, se dit-elle, mais il avait l'air vraiment très fatigué et elle se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ferma le téléviseur et la serra contre lui.

-Je suis content de te voir, murmura-t-il.

-Moi aussi… je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça aujourd'hui…

Elle commença à le déshabiller, déboutonnant sa chemise, et lui ordonna soudain, d'un ton pas très commode :

-Écoute, demain tu restes ici, je t'interdis de travailler, d'accord ? Sinon j'appelle le médecin et tu retournes direct à Healin !

Rufus cligna des yeux, et laissa passer beaucoup de points de suspension avant de répondre :

-Je ne peux pas ne pas travailler.

-Tu vas m'écouter ! s'écria Dolly qui commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Tu passes ta journée à te reposer et c'est tout ! Au pire tu te fais amener tes dossiers et tu bosses au lit !

-… J'ai besoin de me reposer, moi ?

-Non mais tu t'es regardé ? s'exclama la rousse en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. On dirait une loque humaine !

-… Tu trouves ? dit Rufus à mi-voix.

-Sérieusement ? Oui, tu en fais beaucoup trop.

-J'en ai toujours fait autant…

-Mais tu es à bout, là, c'est évident non ? dit Dolly en secouant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils. À force de tirer sur la ficelle, elle va craquer ! Ça t'amuse de diminuer ton espérance de vie ? Bah pas moi !

Rufus esquissa un léger sourire soumis avant de répondre doucement :

-Je peux travailler ici, demain, si tu veux.

-Enfin des paroles raisonnables !

Et elle se remit à le dévêtir, lui promettant de le surveiller une bonne partie de la journée. Le club ouvrait demain soir après tout, et son après-midi serait chargé, il y avait encore de la préparation à faire sur place… Mais elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne s'endorme pas sur place non plus. Elle commença à le masser, pour le détendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il plonge dans le sommeil une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Si seulement elle pouvait être sûre qu'il serait toujours aussi raisonnable…


	43. Chapter 43

À chaque fois je me maudis de prendre autant de temps... j'ai écrit ça en combien de petits bouts, je sais pas...

*écoute Himitsu - Kuro no Chikai à répétition*

* * *

Mission accomplie… plus ou moins, se dit Rufus. Certes, il n'avait pas quitté son lit de la journée, sous la surveillance de Dolly qui réglait ses derniers papiers pour le club à côté de lui. Elle avait appelé sa secrétaire pour qu'elle lui fasse porter ses papiers au manoir, et c'est Tseng qui lui avait apporté son boulot du jour. (Heureusement, il n'avait pas de réunion ce jour-là, sinon ça aurait été très drôle mais un peu difficile d'inviter tout le monde autour de son lit dans sa chambre…) Mais même lorsqu'elle fut partie pour organiser la soirée au club, il dût continuer de travailler. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en faire moins, peu importe ce qu'elle en disait. Il avait des responsabilités, des engagements, et rien n'avancerait si lui, qui était au sommet, ne faisait pas sa part.

Donc, il avait gardé le lit, mais c'était un lit jonché de papiers, et il avait son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Une chance pour lui, comme il avait beaucoup travaillé dernièrement, il n'avait pas tant de boulot à remplir aujourd'hui, et il put même se permettre de faire une sieste avant d'appeler Tseng. C'était l'heure de partir pour l'ouverture du club de Dolly, le Kuroneko, et il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard.

-Monsieur, c'est moi, dit Tseng en entrant dans la chambre.

Rufus était en train de ranger les papiers étalés un peu partout, et le Turk vint aussitôt l'aider avec ce bazar.

-Vous avez quand même travaillé toute la journée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton de reproche qui rappelait à Rufus celui de Dolly.

-J'ai fait une petite sieste, répondit-il, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger.

-Laissez, je m'en occupe, dit Tseng en achevant de ranger les papiers dans une boîte. Et comment souhaitez-vous vous vêtir ce soir ?

Le Turk ouvrit la penderie et tendit machinalement la main vers un complet blanc, mais Rufus dit :

-En noir, tiens.

-Vous avez du noir ? s'étonna Tseng.

-Moins que le blanc, mais j'en ai, je t'assure… essaie de trouver quelque chose qui ait l'air décontracté.

Et ainsi Rufus Shinra fut habillé d'un élégant pantalon noir et d'un haut simple près du corps, à col haut.

-Il va y avoir foule ce soir, commenta Tseng qui aidait Rufus à se coiffer-parfumer-raser-etc. Selon les informations que j'ai pu glaner ici et là, le club aura un style wutaien…

-Ah bon ? Ça risque d'être intéressant alors…

-J'avoue que ça m'intrigue aussi.

Une fois Rufus fin prêt, celui-ci regarda son fauteuil roulant comme s'il lui en voulait personnellement, avant de s'y installer. Il aurait voulu faire une entrée un peu plus classe, quand même…

OoOoO

Dajim était assez confuse – ses oreilles de chat s'agitaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête. Laguna l'avait prise par surprise, et ils étaient maintenant en avion sans qu'elle ait trop compris comment ou pourquoi. Elle prit son PHS lorsque le décollage fut terminé et que l'on indiqua que c'était maintenant permis, et elle composa aussitôt le numéro de sa sœur.

-Oui allo ?

-Viiiiic ! Laguna m'a kidnappée !

Dajim aurait pu jurer entendre sa sœur se raidir, comme une corde de piano. Celle-ci répliqua après quelques secondes :

-… Quoi ? J'aime pas ta blague, c'est pas drôle, et la rue est bourrée de monde qui attendent en file pour entrer ici alors dépêche-toi de venir, là !

-Je blague pas ! Il m'a vraiment kidnappée ! On est dans un avion vers je sais pas où, là !

-J'aimerais bien qu'il me dise pourquoi il s'amuse à kidnapper ma sœur le jour de l'ouverture du club, moi ! Passe-le-moi !

Elle se tourna vers Laguna, qui avait l'air très zen dans son siège d'avion, et lui passa son PHS. Dolly gueulait si fort qu'elle put l'entendre elle aussi…

-Bonsoir Lieutenant !

-QUE COMPTES-TU FAIRE AVEC MA SŒUR, TOI !

-Oh, c'était sensé être une surprise, mais je l'emmène à Costa pour passer une bonne soirée… et puis la demander en mariage, répondit-il d'un ton badin.

-Ok, je vois… ET POURQUOI LE SOIR DE L'OUVERTURE DU CLUB ?

-Si vous saviez tout le mal que j'ai eu pour avoir ces billets, j'ai réussi à avoir la croisière de super luxe, normalement il faut réserver au moins un an d'avance…

-… Repasse-moi ma sœur, tu veux bien ?

Dajim s'était pétrifiée sur son siège, mais elle finit néanmoins par reprendre son PHS malgré ses mains tremblantes, pour entendre sa sœur qui la félicitait.

-C'est super pour toi, disait-elle. Et n'oublie pas de prévenir les parents demain !

-Merci, répondit Dajim à mi-voix. Mais toi, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Je vais survivre, c'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre d'ambiance… En tout cas je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

Traduction mentale de Dajim : amuse-toi en attendant, tu vas en baver en revenant, ma petite. Mais elle était encore plus confuse, et elle s'excusa plusieurs fois.

-Désolée, merci… désolée… Gelf est déjà arrivé, non ? Il va sûrement pouvoir t'aider…

-J'espère bien, si mon pianiste me lâche en plus, là je serai vraiment dans la merde ! Mais non, il est là, ne t'en fais pas, on va se débrouiller. Bon, je te laisse, il faut commencer à faire entrer le monde, là. Amuse-toi bien et profite de ta croisière de rêve ! Je t'embrasse !

Et elle raccrocha, l'air très pressée. Dajim remit son PHS dans son sac à main, et Laguna se pencha aussitôt sur elle pour l'embrasser. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué son coup de foudre pour elle, tout était allé si vite… et maintenant le mariage… mais elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse, et alors qu'il embrassait longuement ses lèvres en caressant sas cheveux et ses oreilles, un petit ronronnement se fit entendre au fond de sa gorge…

OoOoO

Elena à ses côtés, Tseng se débrouillait de son mieux pour faire avancer la limousine du Président dans les bouchons des rues de Edge. À cette heure du soir, la circulation n'était pas particulièrement fluide à Midgar… Il finit par repérer les spots lumineux qui lançaient de grands traits dans les airs, indiquant la position du chic club. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit plusieurs journalistes, et une file de monde qui entrait lentement dans le bâtiment peint en noir et rouge. Il entendit Elena lâcher un petit sifflement impressionné, et lui-même n'en pensait pas moins.

-Tseng, laisse tomber le fauteuil, dit le Président, je vais prendre ma canne au moins pour faire mon entrée.

Aussitôt le Turk se dit que ce n'était pas raisonnable, qu'il avait trop dernièrement et qu'il avait l'air bien trop épuisé pour se permettre se genre de caprice, mais il se retint – une fois n'est pas coutume – après tout, il était là pour s'amuser. Tseng répondit donc simplement :

-Très bien, Elena ira garer la voiture pendant que je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à l'intérieur.

L'inverse – une femme au bras du Président alors qu'il venait de rendre les choses officielles avec Victoria et qu'il se rendait justement à son club – aurait probablement été mal vu. Il arrêta donc la limousine devant l'entrée du club, et sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière au Président Shin-Ra. Aussitôt les flashs des photographes crépitèrent. Il aida le Président à se soulever sur ses jambes, et le soutint d'un bras tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur sa canne de service de l'autre. (Le Président avait pour règle de survie de toujours laisser au moins une canne et un revolver quelque part. Ce qui avait nettement son utilité.) Il réussit à marcher, bien appuyé sur sa canne et le moins possible sur le Turk, et même en souriant naturellement aux photographes. Derrière eux, Elena avait pris le volant de la limousine et repartait. C'est toujours difficile de garer ces machins…

À l'entrée, une hôtesse wutaienne contrôlait les entrées V.I.P. et vit évidemment le nom du Président en rouge sur sa liste. Elle les laissa entrer en souriant, et ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans le Kuroneko. Aussitôt, Tseng étudia les lieux.

C'était une grande salle circulaire, et deux grandes portes indiquaient qu'il y avait deux autres salles rattachées. La décoration était entièrement en noir et rouge, et la lumière était tamisée. Il y avait des tables de bois rouge et des fauteuils de cuir noir le long des murs et près du bar, des miroirs en forme de chats aux murs, et une grande piste de danse où se déhanchaient déjà une foule de gens. La scène, au fond, était plus élevée que la piste, et un orchestre jouait de la musique entraînante. Toutes les serveuses étaient wutaiennes et portaient des robes moulantes de brocard rouge à col haut. L'une d'elles les aborda aussitôt et les conduisit à la meilleure table, juste devant la scène. Le Président s'y écrasa aussitôt arrivé, l'air heureux de pouvoir se reposer enfin les jambes.

-Très joli décor, j'aime bien l'ambiance…

Tseng hocha la tête, restant debout pour guetter – sait-on jamais. Mais soudain, la scène s'éclaira alors que les lumières de la salle diminuaient, et une mélodie se fit entendre au piano, et la belle voix de Victoria (ou plutôt de Dollyvic, dans ce contexte) emplit la salle. Le Président fit signe à Tseng de s'asseoir pour ne pas déranger le public, et le Turk obéit, se prenant une chaise. Elena, accompagnée de Shotgun (tiens, ça faisait un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, celle-là), les rejoignit peu après.

-Super, on arrive juste à temps !

Dollyvic sortit de l'ombre et se mit sous les projecteurs après le premier couplet. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de brocard moulante à col haut elle aussi, mais noire, et fendue jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en chignon, avec quelques breloques simples pour les rehausser. Sa voix limpide, simplement accompagnée par le piano, sonnait particulièrement bien. Elle chantait une ballade wutaienne bien connue, et Tseng se surprit à balancer un peu la tête au rythme de la mélodie…

La chanson s'acheva enfin, et le public applaudit fortement la prestation. Lorsque le vacarme se calma enfin, Victoria fit un petit discours de bienvenue, puis elle laissa la scène à une autre chanteuse. Elle descendit dans la foule, se faisant aborder par des journalistes, serrant des mains à gauche et à droite, et Tseng était heureux que ce ne soit pas trop le cas du Président qui souriait béatement à côté de lui. Soudain, Elena lui saisit le bras, et tendit le doigt vers l'entrée du club.

-Oh ! Regarde ça !

C'était Cloud Strife, vêtu d'un smoking blanc mais toujours les cheveux en bataille et l'air très gêné qui faisait son entrée, Tifa Lockheart à son bras. Cette dernière portait une robe bleue qui… avantageait bien sa voluptueuse poitrine, disons-le simplement ainsi. Tseng sentit manquer un battement de cœur.

-Strife ?

Le Président aussi avait remarqué le couple et les fixait d'un air étonné. Dolly alla les accueillir et les conduisit à une grande table qui leur était réservée près du bar. Apparemment, elle avait invité AVALANCHE au complet… et puis, pourquoi pas, se dit Tseng en haussant les épaules.

Finissant par les rejoindre, Victoria alla aussitôt embrasser le Président, avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux – elle s'habituait vite aux journalistes, celle-là.

-Alors l'ambiance te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Jolie déco, jolie chanteuse… oui, ça me plaît bien, comme endroit, répondit Rufus en souriant.

-Et nous n'avez pas tout vu ! Ici c'est la grande salle, mais il y en a deux autres, avec deux autres DJs ! Trois salles, trois ambiances !

Tseng vit du coin de l'œil un tourbillon à queue de cheval brune qui passa en direction de la porte la plus près. Shotgun allait faire son exploration des autres salles, apparemment.

-Par contre, ajouta Victoria en perdant son sourire, Dajim vient de me lâcher…

-Ah bon ? Depuis quand ?

-J'ai reçu un coup de fil il y a une heure à peine, soupira Victoria. Elle m'a dit que Laguna allait la demander en mariage, apparemment il venait de la kidnapper et elle était dans un avion pour Costa… Ça veut dire que je dois me débrouiller toute seule.

Et elle resoupira, mais le Président lui répondit, d'un ton rassurant :

-Hé bien, on peut dire que tu te débrouilles très bien jusqu'à présent !

Tseng détourna la tête, laissant le Président et Victoria dans leur petit monde. Et comme justement un slow commençait ses premières notes, il tendit la main à Elena, l'invitant à danser avec lui. Rougissante, elle prit sa main et se leva avec lui, et ils se collèrent tous les deux, sur la piste de danse.

OoOoO

Malgré l'absence de Dajim, Dolly se dit que la soirée se passait bien. Elle avait répondu à plusieurs journalistes, le directeur de la maison de disques avait l'air content dans son coin, et tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Même Tseng, pourtant en plein boulot de surveillance présidentielle, s'était relâché au point de danser avec Elena – ils étaient toujours aussi mignons, ces deux-là, d'ailleurs.

Cid Highwind d'AVALANCHE venait de faire son entrée dans la salle, en smoking rien de moins, avec à son bras sa femme Shera, plus resplendissante que jamais dans une ravissante robe jaune canari. Ils rejoignaient Vincent Valentine qui se trouvait dans un coin sombre (aucune idée de comment ou quand il était entré, celui-là, toujours aussi mystérieux), avant d'aller à la table où Cloud et Tifa se trouvaient déjà.

Finalement, dans la salle, il y avait un tas de couples heureux, et Dolly, qui était toujours assise contre son Rufus, se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à leur envier. Et que c'était le bon moment pour…

-Ru ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !

-Ah bon ?

Elle enjamba Rufus et se pencha par-dessus le fauteuil pour prendre un étui dissimulé derrière. Un bel étui de guitare avec un gros nœud rouge autour, qu'elle posa devant un Rufus estomaqué.

-Ta-da ! Vas-y, jette un œil !

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'air complètement abasourdi, Rufus ouvrit l'étui et y vit sa guitare. Dolly avait pris soin d'en changer les cordes qui étaient à moitié pourries, et de lui faire faire un entretien, mais c'était toujours sa bonne vieille guitare, qu'il prit avec des mains tremblantes. Du coin de l'œil, Dolly vit Tseng et Elena qui revenaient vers la table, et Elena qui prenait une photo de la tête de son patron avec son PHS… Dolly ne dit rien, attendant la réaction de Rufus.

-Dolly, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Elle lui fit un bizou sur la joue, et se rassit en souriant.

-J'espère que tu me joueras un air de temps en temps, ou bien-

-Je-dois-jouer-maintenant, dit-il soudainement d'une voix d'automate.

-Euh… oui, pas de problèmes…

L'air complètement figé, il demanda à Tseng de s'approcher, et il s'appuya sur lui ainsi que sa canne, et il donna à Dolly la guitare en lui disant d'installer les trucs sur la scène. Justement, personne ne chantait ou ne jouait, c'était le bon moment. Même si elle était plutôt confuse et perplexe par l'état de Rufus, elle alla donner des directives sur la scène et prépara un siège pour Rufus et tous les micros nécessaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout fut prêt, et Tseng aida Rufus à monter sur scène et à s'installer.

Rufus, toujours aussi absent, accorda alors minutieusement sa guitare. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, Dolly s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui demanda :

-On fait un duo… ? Tu veux faire quel morceau ?

En guise de réponse, Rufus la prit par le cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Surprise par cet élan soudain, Dolly se laissa faire. De loin, elle entendit un rire qui venait de la table d'AVALANCHE, probablement Cid qui se marrait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, c'était un baiser passionné de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle allait faire le plus beau des duos avec lui.

Elle finit par se détacher doucement de lui lorsqu'il lui lâcha le cou, et elle alla au micro.

-C'est à toi maintenant, je te suis…

-Tu inventeras les paroles, je te fais confiance, répondit Rufus.

Clignant des yeux, Dolly n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quoi, il allait improviser, maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait pas joué depuis des années ? Elle attendit qu'il finisse d'ajuster les micros devant sa bouche et sa guitare, et jeta un coup d'œil dans la foule maintenant silencieuse. Elle vit un PHS tendu à bout de bras dans les airs, et baissant les yeux elle vit que c'était Shotgun qui s'apprêtait à filmer. Esquissant un léger sourire malgré sa nervosité, elle attendit encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Rufus se mette enfin à jouer.

Il plaqua quelques accords rapides, avant d'entamer une mélodie dans les graves. Dolly prit le temps de l'écouter, et après quelques mesures, comme elle était assez simple, elle commença à chanter, improvisant quelques paroles sur ses sentiments pour Rufus. Ses paroles étaient un peu maladroites, mais sa voix était de velours, et elle sentait que tous dans la salle avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. Ce qui lui faisait bien plaisir, et elle enchaîna sur un refrain avec plus d'aisance.

Alors qu'elle finissait son refrain inventé, Rufus enchaîna sur un solo de guitare, à la fois très mélodieux et très technique. Dolly se demandait s'il aurait été capable de jouer ainsi dans son état normal il avait l'air en transe, comme si la vue de sa guitare l'avait hypnotisé. Ce qui donnait de magnifiques résultats musicaux, en tout cas.

Rufus chanta lui-même le deuxième couplet, et Dolly se sentit rougir, car il chantait à propos des « trois femmes de sa vie ». Elle comprit que la première était sa mère, « blanche comme la pureté des anges après les fleurs de sang de ce monde qui l'avaient souillée », la deuxième était Dark Nation, « noire comme l'ombre mais ses yeux d'or montraient ses véritables intentions », et la dernière était… elle-même, « rousse comme le feu, au cœur vivant d'une flamme brûlante ». Si elle avait su qu'il pouvait être aussi poète quand il se mettait dans cet état… elle en avait la gorge nouée d'émotion. Mais lorsque le temps de chanter le refrain arriva, elle se secoua et chanta son refrain, avec encore plus de puissance dans sa voix. Rufus l'accompagnait de sa voix basse.

Après le refrain, elle le laissa à nouveau improviser, ce qu'il fit avec brio : ce fut un long délire musical, étonnamment mélodieux, qu'il accompagnait seulement de quelques « hm » de sa belle voix grave. Les dernières notes, simples et aiguës, s'envolèrent dans la salle silencieuse, et quelques secondes d'immobilité plus tard, la salle éclata en applaudissements. Dolly se jeta au cou de Rufus et se serra très fort contre lui, surexcitée.

-C'était magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

-Ahhh… ? Merci… On… on peut descendre maintenant ?

Rufus avait l'air de s'être réveillé de son état de transe, et semblait plutôt gêné, état assez rare chez lui. Il fit signe à Tseng de venir l'aider, pendant que Dolly serrait la guitare miraculeuse contre elle. L'ovation perdurait même alors qu'ils étaient descendus de la scène.

Et plus loin dans la salle, Barrett, qui venait d'y entrer et avait rejoint le reste d'AVALANCHE à leur table, apprit qu'il venait de manquer un spectacle qui ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt.

-Vous devriez songer à vous convertir, monsieur ! s'exclama Elena alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur table.

Même Tseng hocha légèrement la tête, approbateur, alors que Dolly sautait partout de joie. Rufus, lui, était plutôt rouge et semblait chercher à s'esquiver.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas trop bouleversé le planning de la soirée, bredouilla-t-il.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'écria Dolly. Écoute comme les gens ont applaudi ! Ru, tu as vraiment du talent ! Laisse tomber les affaires et viens chanter avec moi, par pitié !

-Dans une autre vie, peut-être ? répondit maladroitement Rufus.

-Il pourrait peut-être participer à votre CD, non ? proposa Elena.

-… un CD… ?

-Justement, le producteur de la maison de disques est dans la salle !

Jetant un regard vers la table du producteur en question, Dolly vit le gros bonhomme lever son verre en leur direction en faisant un clin d'œil. Ça se présentait déjà très bien, et Dolly était décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle demanda à une de ses serveuses qui passait d'aller servir une bouteille de champagne au producteur, puis une à leur propre table, avant de retourner roucouler contre son Rufus qui continuait de bredouiller.

Ce fut un serveur d'apparence très jeune qui vint les servir : le pianiste Gelf, qui venait de remettre la scène en ordre et se préparait à monter y jouer. Dolly, Rufus et les deux Turks trinquèrent au Kuroneko et vidèrent leurs coupes. Puis, Dolly se releva : il restait encore la chanson qu'elle avait composée exprès pour Rufus à chanter, et Gelf l'attendait au piano sur scène.

Et comme elle était plus heureuse que jamais en cet instant, sa voix sonnait particulièrement bien, elle se surpassait littéralement, et chaque note s'accordait parfaitement bien avec le piano, avec la chanson, avec le monde entier semblait-il. Elle regardait Rufus dans les yeux en chantant, et celui-ci lui souriait béatement. Si seulement ce genre de moment pouvait durer éternellement…


	44. Chapter 44

Et c'est là que tout dégénère...

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde dans les trois salles du Kuroneko, mais Dolly était satisfaite. Malgré quelques anicroches – notamment le « kidnapping » de Dajim par Laguna, et sa mère extatique qui l'a appelée pour lui annoncer la nouvelle juste au moment où elle allait commencer une chanson – tout allait bien. Elena avait l'air de s'éclater avec Shotgun dans la salle dédiée au rock (elles dansaient très bien ces deux-là d'ailleurs, qui aurait cru que la timide blondinette savait aussi bien se déhancher sur une piste de danse ?), et elle-même se trouvait actuellement dans les bras de Rufus qui s'était levé avec beaucoup d'efforts pour au moins lui faire danser un slow. Elle soupçonnait qu'il ait travaillé toute la journée, car il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'en inquiéter pour l'instant. C'était une magnifique soirée.

Lorsque les dernières notes du slow firent place à une nouvelle chanson, Dolly aida Rufus à se rasseoir, puis s'excusa. La soirée achevait, et il y avait des stocks et des chiffres à vérifier. Elle parla d'abord au directeur de sa maison de disques, toujours aussi enthousiaste, puis elle alla vérifier les stocks d'alcool avec Gelf. Elle sentit une légère odeur d'alcool sur celui-ci, et elle le sermonna un peu : elle savait qu'il était plus vieux que ce qu'il avait l'air alors il était en âge légal de boire malgré les apparences… mais il était au boulot, alors pas question, non mais !

Elle retourna auprès de Rufus, qui était en train de gentiment envoyer promener un journaliste. Décidément, on ne peut pas laisser le Président Shin-Ra seul sans que les groupies ou les reporters veuillent s'en emparer…

-Encore un emmerdeur ? demanda Dolly en s'asseyant auprès de lui.

-Pire il travaille pour un de ces hebdos de vedettes, répondit Rufus d'un air ennuyé.

-Ils ne se sont pas gênés sur les photos ce soir… on va rire sur la chaîne musicale, demain…

-En tout cas ça va te faire un très bon coup de pub, tout ça !

-Oui, ça devrait marcher pendant un bout au moins, je suis contente, dit Dolly avant d'ajouter d'un ton malicieux : Dis, j'ai envie qu'on reste un peu tranquille tous les deux… on va un peu dans mon bureau ?

-Tu es sûre que tu peux laisser la salle, le soir de la première ?

-Ça devrait aller, la clientèle est déjà beaucoup plus mince, je vais laisser Gelf et les filles jeter un coup d'œil.

Rufus se releva aussitôt, appuyé sur sa canne. Apparemment, il n'en fallait pas plus pour le convaincre. Prenant son bras par-dessus ses épaules, Dolly l'entraîna joyeusement à son bureau en donnant des directives à ses employés au passage, prête à bien conclure cette magnifique soirée… mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Kadaj assis sur son bureau.

-Bonsoir !

Complètement figée, Dolly était incapable de formuler mentalement une réponse cohérente. Il semblait que c'était aussi le cas pour Rufus, qui s'était raidi contre elle.

-C'était joli tout à l'heure, quand vous chantiez, ajouta le jeune homme en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? finit par demander Rufus.

-Par où es-tu entré ? s'exclama Dolly. J'espère que…

Elle préféra taire le reste de sa phrase, ne voulant surtout pas vexer Kadaj. Mais celui-ci descendit du bureau, toujours en souriant, et répondit d'un ton enjoué :

-Je suis entrée par la porte, comme tout le monde ! D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas venu seul…

-C-comment, pas seul ? s'écria Dolly.

-Tes frères sont avec toi ? demanda calmement Rufus.

-Oui, on avait tous les trois envie de voir ça, répondit Kadaj, et puis on a bien fait, c'est joli ici…

Malgré le ton aimable et amusé de Kadaj, Dolly sentait le danger de cette situation la faire frissonner. Comment avait-on pu laisser entrer trois individus manifestement étranges aussi facilement ? De la manipulation ou des menaces, sans aucun doute… Elle ne connaissait pas les deux frères de Kadaj, mais les savoir dans la salle sans la surveillance de celui-ci lui semblait particulièrement critique.

-Kadaj, dit-elle, vous êtes juste venus pour écouter la musique, ou bien… ?

-Peut-être bien, et puis je voulais vous présenter mes frères…

-Tu peux venir me les présenter ici si tu veux, dit Rufus.

-Mais oui, appuya Dolly, si on allait chercher tes frères ensemble, Kadaj, hm ? On reviendra ici avec eux.

-Pas question, répliqua Kadaj en se dirigeant vers la porte, moi je veux retourner là-bas.

-Très bien, allons-y, dans ce cas, soupira Rufus.

Lui et Dolly échangèrent un regard un peu désespéré. Manifestement, ils pensaient la même chose : Kadaj ne tenterait probablement rien de trop suspect dans une salle où il y a beaucoup de monde, mais s'il le faisait, ça serait particulièrement sanglant. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire pour l'empêcher, de toute façon ?

OoOoO

Même s'il s'amusait bien, Tseng n'oubliait pas ses devoirs de Turk. Et même en faisant danser Elena, il gardait un œil sur la salle. Ainsi, lorsqu'il vit Shotgun se mettre à danser avec un grand type baraqué avec des cheveux argentés, il arrêta aussitôt, en état d'alerte. Elena, suivant son regard, écarquilla aussitôt les yeux de surprise. Ils avaient déjà assez vu les frères de Kadaj pour pouvoir les reconnaître n'importe où, même dans la semi-pénombre d'une salle enfumée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? s'exclama Tseng à voix basse.

-Ça veut dire que Kadaj n'est pas loin, murmura Elena.

-Où est le Président ?

Se maudissant d'avoir perdu le Président de vue, il laissa Elena surveiller la salle et partit voir dans les autres salles s'il y était. Il espérait au moins qu'il soit avec Victoria. Quoique…

Au moment où il se dirigeait vers la porte où il était écrit « réservé aux employés », elle s'ouvrit, laissant d'abord passer Rufus et Victoria, ce qui fit soupirer Tseng de soulagement… puis Kadaj, ce qui le remit aussitôt en état d'alerte.

-Kuso…

Le Président avait l'air plutôt fatigué, s'appuyant entièrement sur Victoria, mais heureusement il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Kadaj se pencha sur lui en souriant, et le Turk l'entendit demander :

-Je peux t'aider, boss ?

Il vit le blond serrer les dents sans rien dire, et s'effondrer sur la première chaise venue. Victoria se tourna vers Kadaj une fois le Président bien installé, et lui dit :

-Kadaj, Rufus est fatigué alors si tu veux jouer avec quelqu'un, tu sais que c'est avec moi, d'accord ?

-Mais oui, mais oui… ah, vous pourriez avoir l'air plus heureux de me voir…

Et il salua ses frères sur la piste de danse. Le grand baraqué renvoya le signe de main à Kadaj, tandis que le deuxième, un grand efféminé, venait de faire son apparition et prenait la main de Shotgun pour la faire danser à son tour. Au moins elle les occupait, et même si elle ne semblait pas trop consciente du danger, si ça tournait mal elle serait capable de se défendre. Tseng retourna donc auprès d'Elena, en essayant d'analyser la situation de son mieux pour tenter de trouver une solution qui n'aurait pas un bain de sang comme conclusion.

Tseng voyait Victoria et Kadaj discuter, et il les vit soudainement se lever. Un clône roux qui tentait de montrer à danser à un clône argenté, décidément, il aurait tout vu. Au moins ça occupait Kadaj, qui était le plus dangereux des trois, et il vit Victoria dire quelques mots à l'oreille de Shotgun au passage. Déjà, elle serait minimalement prévenue, celle-là. Et Tseng se précipita aussitôt vers le Président qu'on avait laissé seul, suivi par Elena.

-Ça va aller, monsieur ? demanda la blonde.

-J'ai mal à la tête, sinon ça pourrait être pire, répondit-il.

-Pourvu que ces trois-là ne commencent pas à s'énerver, souffla Tseng.

Pour l'instant ils dansaient innocemment avec Shotgun et Dolly, mais il se doutait que ça n'allait pas durer. Rufus répondit :

-Je ne crois pas, mais Kadaj va sûrement me demander quelque chose. Tseng, peux-tu me ramener rapidement quelque chose de très froid à boire, s'il te plaît ?

Le Turk se précipita aussitôt vers le bar et commanda à la serveuse un grand verre d'eau avec des glaçons. Évidemment, la proximité des trois clônes n'arrangeait certainement pas l'état du Président… Son flingue commençait à lui démanger nerveusement, mais il se contenta de rapporter le verre au Président, qui le but d'un trait après l'avoir posé un instant sur son front.

Kadaj et Victoria finirent par se rapprocher d'eux, leur danse étant finie. Il vit les deux frères de Kadaj s'éloigner dans un coin avec une Shotgun qui n'avait pas l'air trop enchantée de se retrouver coincée sur une chaise entre deux clônes argentés, mais pour l'instant, la priorité était Kadaj et elle n'avait pas l'air en danger immédiat. Il fit donc de son mieux pour écouter sa conversation avec Victoria, malgré les bruits de la musique et des quelques derniers clients.

-Si tu veux lui parler, disait Victoria, il vaudrait peut-être mieux le faire rapidement… le club va fermer et tout le monde va rentrer chez soi…

-Ah non, je ne veux pas que ça ferme, je m'amuse trop !

-Alors reste pour t'amuser avec moi, et Rufus va rentrer se reposer.

-Mais non, c'est à lui que je veux parler ! Et puis je veux qu'il s'amuse aussi.

-Va lui parler maintenant, dit Victoria d'un ton qui ne camouflait même plus son énervement, sinon il part !

-Hm… je veux danser avec lui, avant, répondit Kadaj d'un ton boudeur.

-Il est incapable de tenir debout, s'exclama Victoria, alors ça suffit, va lui parler et c'est tout.

-Il va se lever et il va danser si je le veux !

Kadaj jeta un regard en direction du Président, les sourcils froncés. Manifestement, lui aussi commençait à s'énerver. Mais Tseng hésitait entre faire évacuer le Président par derrière, ou bien rester pour assurer la sécurité générale…

Il vit Dolly, les pupilles dilatées et lumineuses, prendre le poignet de Kadaj et le serrer alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers Rufus.

-Tu vas le laisser tranquille !

-Pas question !

-Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin borné !

-Et alors ? Je ne demande pas grand-chose !

À la grande surprise de Tseng et d'Elena, le Président se leva soudainement, sans même l'aide de sa canne. D'un pas ferme, sans aucune hésitation, il se dirigea vers les deux clônes qui se disputaient.

-Dolly, ce n'est rien, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Je vais danser avec lui, d'accord ?

-Mais Ru…

Les pupilles de Victoria étaient revenues à la normale lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, surprise. Manifestement, Kadaj avait temporairement enlevé la douleur et la fatigue que le géostigma pouvait lui infliger, lui permettant de marcher, mais Tseng n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'idée que son Président se mette aussi près du clône. Il avait horreur de se sentir aussi impuissant pendant une situation aussi dangereuse.

Alors qu'un slow commençait, Dolly sortit de la piste de danse, la tête basse. Le Président avait pris Kadaj contre lui, et celui-ci se blottissait contre sa poitrine, l'air content. Elena se précipita vers Dolly et la ramena près d'eux en lui donnant un mouchoir pour essuyer les petites larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Ça va aller… ça durera pas…

-Hm…

-Heureusement il est tard, et les journalistes sont déjà partis…

-Hm…

Tseng continuait de surveiller le Président et Kadaj sur la piste. Ils se murmuraient des choses, et Kadaj tâtait un peu trop le Président à son goût, il se retenait de faire un massacre. Et Dolly avait l'air de plus en plus mal, comme si une crise approchait. Finalement, la chanson se termina, et le Président repoussa aussitôt Kadaj. Boudeur, celui-ci lui tourna le dos en claquant des doigts, et le blond s'effondra sur ses genoux, la douleur jénovienne ayant reparu. Tseng et Elena se précipitèrent pour aider le Président.

-Ça va aller, monsieur le Président ? demanda Elena après l'avoir aidé à remonter sur un siège.

-Ça va, mais je ne peux plus marcher du tout. Elena, va chercher mon fauteuil dans la voiture. Tseng, occupe-toi de Dolly, elle a l'air très mal.

Le Turk vit Dolly non loin, étendue par terre, inconsciente. Finalement, elle avait vraiment eu une crise… Il l'emmena rapidement dans son bureau dont la porte était ouverte, et l'étendit sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait là, puis revint rapidement dans la salle. Il remarqua que Kadaj avait rejoint ses deux frères, et semblaient discuter du sort de Shotgun, qui était toujours coincée là.

-On dirait que Shotgun a des ennuis, dit Tseng en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je ne peux pas sortir mon arme ici…

-On ne peut pas les laisser prendre un otage, dit Rufus, même si elle ne travaille plus pour la Compagnie. Va l'aider.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, Kadaj semblait hausser les épaules et leur dire de faire ce qu'ils voudraient, avant de s'éloigner d'eux. Il avait l'air de se diriger vers le bureau où il avait laissé Dolly, mais pour l'instant il n'y pouvait rien. De toute façon, il ne ferait probablement pas de mal à un autre clône… Il s'approcha donc des deux frères de Kadaj lorsqu'Elena revint avec le fauteuil du Président, il était temps de passer à l'action.

-Laissez-la tranquille, dit-il fermement, sinon vous risquez de le regretter…

Shotgun le regardait comme s'il était le Messie, mais coincée comme elle était entre les deux argentés, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Ceux-ci le regardèrent d'un air à peine intrigué, assez indifférent.

-Ah bon ? répondit l'efféminé en penchant la tête de côté. Et pourquoi ça ?

Tseng décida d'inventer une histoire, et dit d'un ton très convaincant :

-Parce qu'elle a une maladie dangereuse et que c'est très contagieux, vous risquez de l'attraper si vous jouez avec elle.

-Ça ne fait rien, répondit le baraqué d'un ton nonchalant, on ne peut pas être malades. Par contre vous devriez faire attention, vous, non ?

-C'est une maladie très très rare, ça va vous détruire vos neurones et vous allez devenir complètement stupides, c'est pour ça que la Shin-Ra ne voulait plus d'elle.

Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Shotgun le regarda d'un air « t'es pas obligé d'en faire autant », mais le baraqué répondit :

-Alors on va devenir très stupides ?

-Oui, le processus a déjà commencé, lâchez-la et sauvez-vous pendant qu'il est encore temps…

Clignant des yeux, l'efféminé fit un sourire méprisant et serra Shotgun encore davantage contre lui.

-On n'est pas aussi naïfs que Kadaj, tu sais... Trouve une vraie bonne raison et on te la laisse, ta femelle…

-D'accord, tu viens de la trouver LA bonne raison ! s'exclama Tseng qui s'énervait pour de bon. C'est MA femelle, alors vous me la rendez tout de suite ! Allez vous en chercher une autre !

Il avait honte de sortir des trucs comme ça, et il sentit le regard brûlant d'Elena contre sa nuque, mais bon, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux…

-Ah non, maintenant c'est la nôtre, dit le baraqué.

-Non, mais je suis à personne ! explosa Shotgun. Vous allez bien me lâcher ?

Et elle réussit à se décoincer et à se relever du fauteuil, et elle s'éloigna en marmonnant un truc qui ressemblait à « plus jamais de mecs aux cheveux argentés… » Tseng la suivit sans même jeter un dernier regard aux deux clônes. Très gêné, un peu rouge, il revint vers Elena. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras sans rien dire. Il la serra à son tour.

-Désolé…

-C'est rien, c'était pour la bonne cause…

-Vous faites un drame pour rien, lâcha Shotgun en passant à côté d'eux.

Ils se lâchèrent aussitôt, toujours un peu gênés, et Tseng retourna auprès du Président. Il restait encore le problème de Victoria et de Kadaj…

OoOoO

Dolly commençait tout juste à se réveiller, avec un mal de crâne affreux évidemment, lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Kadaj pénétrer dans la pièce. Grognant, elle se tourna contre le divan, ne voulant surtout pas le voir après ce qu'il avait osé faire avec Rufus. Mais Kadaj, qui ne sentait pas son hostilité, ou bien l'ignorait sciemment, se pencha au-dessus d'elle, la regardant de près. Et elle grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, au bout de quelques minutes.

-Tu avais besoin de te faire mal parce que je dansais avec lui ?

-Laisse-moi, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Elle avait répliqué le plus sèchement possible dans l'espoir qu'il s'en aille, mais évidemment, ce n'est pas parce qu'un humain lui demande de faire quelque chose que Kadaj va obéir, et il lui parla à nouveau.

-Tu sais ce que je lui ai dit alors qu'on dansait ?

-Non, je ne sais pas, soupira Dolly en se roulant un peu plus en boule.

-« Merci pour les infos de la dernière fois, ton informateur était très utile, maintenant il est couvert de rouge. On va au Cratère, maintenant. Je t'aime beaucoup. » C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Dolly se raidit en entendant ces mots.

-Au Cratère ? Pour retrouver JENOVA ?

-Pourquoi pas ? On n'est pas encore allés là.

Se redressant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Dolly attrapa le poignet de Kadaj et le regarda dans les yeux. Hésitante, elle finit pourtant par demander :

-… Est-ce qu'il y a une chance… pour qu' « il » revienne ?

-Tu veux le voir ?

Kadaj fixait Dolly sans ciller. Celle-ci sentait la peur lui engourdir les membres et faire trembler sa voix.

-Le… le voir ?

Se rapprochant un peu de Dolly, la fixant toujours sans cligner des yeux, Kadaj répéta exactement du même ton de voix :

-Tu veux le voir ?

-C'est impossible ! s'exclama Dolly qui paniquait. Maintenant ?

-Tu veux le voir ?

Kadaj s'était encore rapproché, et son nez frôlait celui de Dolly. Elle sentait son souffle tiède, et son regard qui ne la lâchait pas, et rapidement sa raison s'écroula. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et ce furent ses cellules qui parlèrent par sa bouche.

-Oui.

Il posa alors ses mains sur les yeux de Dolly pendant quelques instants. Rien ne semblait se produire, mais lorsqu'il les retira, ce n'était pas Kadaj qui était devant elle.

C'était Sephiroth.

Comme si son cœur avait arrêté de battre, Dolly s'écroula par terre, avant de se redresser péniblement sur ses genoux. Incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette apparition mystérieuse, elle se demandait comment cela était possible. Ce n'était probablement qu'une illusion, un tour de passe-passe des cellules de JENOVA en Kadaj et en elle, et pourtant, bien que faible, la présence devant elle n'était pas celle de Kadaj, mais bien celle du Grand Général Sephiroth.

-… Sephiroth…

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, posant ses yeux sur elle sans la regarder vraiment.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu… ne me reconnais pas ? balbutia Dolly. C'est moi… Victoria Whitestone… nous étions proches dans le SOLDIER…

-Le SOLDIER. Je vois… mes souvenirs sont flous. Mais tu ne m'étais pas utile.

Quelque chose se brisa au plus profond de Dolly, qui se figea et baissa la tête. Elle murmura, plutôt pour elle-même que pour Sephiroth :

-Je sais… je ne suis qu'un clône raté…

Elle vit les bottes du Grand Général avancer vers lui, et elle sentit soudainement ses doigts gantés saisir doucement son menton pour relever sa tête. Elle fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes – pas devant lui, surtout pas devant lui…

-Tu peux encore être utile, dit-il. Le sang de Mère est fort en toi.

Il la regarda encore pendant un instant. Dolly, complètement figée, ne pouvait que se laisser absorber par son magnifique regard félin.

-Au moment de la Réunion… tu viendras ?

-Je viendrai, répondit Dolly, dans un état second. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas…

-Alors viens.

Dolly hocha la tête, à nouveau incapable de détacher son regard de Sephiroth… jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se penche sur elle et embrasse ses lèvres. Subissant comme une décharge électrique à ce contact, elle ferma les yeux. Toutes ses cellules de JENOVA réagissaient à ce contact, et elle s'accrocha à l'homme devant lui de toutes ses forces pour approfondir cette communication. Et même lorsque la présence de Sephiroth s'évanouit, et qu'il redevint Kadaj, elle continua le baiser pendant un moment. Elle finit par se détacher de lui, et le fixa d'un regard vide, un regard avec les pupilles encore dilatées.

-… on dirait qu'il t'a donné l'invitation lui-même, soupira Kadaj en détournant le regard.

Comme si le charme était brisé, Dolly revint à elle, et baissa la tête en retenant ses sanglots de son mieux. On frappait doucement à la porte, les autres devaient être anxieux… Kadaj se pencha sur elle, comme s'il était inquiet.

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui j'ai mal… je vis un cauchemar !

-Un cauchemar… ?

-Je ne veux plus de tout ça, mais… je sais que je ne pourrai pas résister s'il m'appelle, je suis trop faible, répondit-elle en laissant finalement couler ses larmes. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette, et dire que tout ce que je demandais c'était un peu d'amour… voilà où ça m'a menée…

-Si tu es une marionnette, assume-le au moins…

Kadaj se redressa et alla ouvrir la porte. Dolly entendit les exclamations étouffées de Gelf et d'Elena, qui étaient venus voir ce qui se passait. Kadaj ne leur avait probablement pas porté attention, et ils se précipitèrent vers elle quelques instants plus tard.

-Victoria ! s'exclama Gelf. Ça va ?

-Ça va, ça va, répondit Dolly en essayant de reprendre contenance malgré ses yeux rougis. Gelf, peux-tu t'occuper de raccompagner les derniers clients ? Ça va être l'heure de fermer…

Le petit partit aussitôt, et Elena prit Dolly par les épaules, sans rien dire pour une fois.

-Rufus va bien ?

-Mieux que vous, je crois, répondit la blonde.

Il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder ici plus longtemps. Dolly se donna mentalement un coup de pied au derrière et quitta le bureau, le verrouillant derrière elle, mais elle hésita à revenir vers Rufus en le voyant. C'est lui qui fit avancer son fauteuil pour la rejoindre, l'air inquiet.

-Dolly, ça va, il ne t'a rien fait ?

Elle hocha la tête, tentant de garder un air neutre. Gelf et les serveuses avaient fait sortir tous les clients, et la fermeture avait l'air de se dérouler comme il fallait, alors elle décida qu'elle pouvait aller se reposer, finalement. Rufus prit sa main et l'entraîna hors du club. L'air de la nuit était frais, et elle frissonna.

Elena avait été chercher la limousine, et ils y entrèrent tous en silence. Ils discuteraient de toute cela… plus tard. Par pitié.

OoOoO

Après être revenus au Manoir, Tseng avait été escorter le Président et Dolly jusqu'à leur chambre, tandis qu'Elena allait conduire la limousine jusqu'au garage. Puis elle attendit Tseng dans le jardin, se promenant tranquillement entre les buissons et les statues. Lorsque Tseng la rejoignit, il l'interrogea aussitôt.

-Ça ne me dit rien de bon toute cette histoire. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu de ton côté ?

-Elle se considérait comme une marionnette, « sa » marionnette, répondit-elle sombrement. Et Kadaj lui disait d'assumer ce rôle.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Tseng soupira longuement avant de répondre.

-Tu commences à comprendre, Elena ? Pourquoi j'étais si inquiet ? Je n'ai rien personnellement contre elle, mais les faits sont là…

-Mais… ce n'est pas vraiment elle, non ?

-C'est compliqué à expliquer, Elena…

-Je sais, répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Mais j'aimerais les protéger… tous les deux…

Tseng se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle se serra contre lui sans rien dire pendant un moment, contre sa chaleur rassurante, avant de le repousser doucement, disant doucement :

-Tu sais ce que je vais faire à propos de ce que j'ai entendu, Tseng ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Rien. Et je vais obéir aux ordres comme j'ai toujours fait. Je ne suis qu'une Turk.

-Elena…

-Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, tu étais là bien avant moi…

-Je sais tout ça, Elena.

-Alors tout ce qu'on peut espérer… c'est d'avoir les bons ordres…

Tseng la reprit dans ses bras, et Elena l'embrassa, un baiser désespéré auquel il répondit avec la même fièvre.

-Au fond nous ne sommes pas mieux que Kadaj, non ? murmura-t-elle. Nous ne sommes que des marionnettes…

-Nous l'avons toujours été, Elena…

-Non. Quand je me suis mise à t'aimer, j'ai décidé ça seule.

Tseng se contenta de sourire en lui caressant la joue, avant de la lâcher enfin, affirmant qu'il était tard et qu'ils devraient aller se coucher. Elena savait que Tseng resterait ici et ne dormirait pas, mais elle ne discuta pas. Qui savait de quoi serait fait le lendemain ?

* * *

Idée conne: et si, au lieu d'un slow, Rufus et Kadaj avaient dansé la danse des pingouins? XD


	45. Chapter 45

La nuit avait été pénible et beaucoup trop courte. Complètement épuisé à cause de l'ouverture du bar et surtout de la venue de Kadaj, à son arrivée chez lui, Rufus s'était contenté de s'effondrer dans son lit. Mais pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait rêvé de longs cheveux argentés qui s'enroulaient autour de lui et le serraient et entraient dans sa bouche et le faisaient étouffer et de _sa_ voix qui lui murmurait toutes les tentations de la mort. Les visions avaient fini par se calmer, et ouvrant un œil, il avait vu Dolly penchée sur les plaques de géostigma de sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ça allait, mais déjà il retombait dans le sommeil, encore un sommeil agité, mais où aucune crise ne le guettait, heureusement.

Il finit par se réveiller, beaucoup trop tôt selon ses standards habituels – le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il se tourna vers Dolly, et il vit qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il se redressa sans rien dire, prit un rouleau de bandages sur sa table de chevet et commença à recouvrir les plaques noires sur sa poitrine. Il sentait qu'elle l'observait, et il finit par lui poser la question qui le hantait depuis la veille.

-… Je ne suis rien à côté de lui, pas vrai ?

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Quand tu te mets dans cet état, c'est qu'il est question de ton passé… et quand il est question de ton passé… ça revient à _lui_, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour répondre à ta première question, tu es tout pour moi, je t'aime et je t'interdis d'en douter, d'accord ?

Elle l'enlaça par derrière, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, mais Rufus soupira, ne sentant que la lourdeur de cette étreinte.

-Mais si tu avais à choisir entre nous deux…

-Il est fait, mon choix ! s'énerva Dolly. Comment peux-tu douter de mes sentiments ? Lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est une marionnette de plus à contrôler !

-Je ne doute pas de tes sentiments, répondit tristement Rufus. C'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de toi… de nous deux qui me fait peur.

-Moi aussi, ça me fout la trouille…

Elle se détacha de lui, et lui prit le rouleau de bandages des mains pour l'aider à les enrouler autour de sa poitrine.

-Mais comment as-tu pu lui dire que cette saleté se trouvait dans le Cratère ? s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. S'il la retrouve, ça sera une catastrophe ! Il va revenir, et je ne pourrai plus me contrôler… J'ai si peur de te faire du mal…

-Je ne lui ai rien dit, il a soutiré l'information à Bugenhagen avant de le tuer… c'est lui qui a dû lui parler de moi aussi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va l'empêcher de revenir.

-Je vais me rendre au Cratère et tenter de la récupérer avant eux, déclara Dolly. Il ne doit pas revenir, jamais !

-Te rendre au Cratère… tu ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il veut ?

-Je ne sais pas… Kadaj m'a dit d'assumer mon rôle de marionnette… Je ne sais plus qui tire les ficelles en ce moment.

-Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je te fais accompagner ? dit Rufus en se tournant vers Dolly.

Elle avait fini de lui mettre ses bandages, et elle avait baissé les yeux, mais Rufus la força à relever la tête, passant ses doigts sous son menton.

-Ça risque d'être dangereux… qui voudrais-tu envoyer avec moi ?

-Les Turks, ce sont les seuls assez qualifiés.

Dolly hocha doucement la tête, elle devait bien s'en douter de toute manière.

-C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu me vois vivante, souffla-t-elle.

-Non, il ne te tuera pas. Je ne crois pas qu'il en soit capable.

-Alors il fera pire que de me tuer, il me réduira à l'état de larve inconsciente…

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tiens-tu à y aller toi-même ?

-Parce que je me sens directement concernée, affirma-t-elle avant de pousser un long soupir. Rufus, veux-tu que je te dise exactement ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Rufus hésita légèrement avant de répondre « oui ». Il se doutait assez bien de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais il tenait à l'entendre de la bouche même de Dolly, ne serait-ce que pour être certain. Et pour comprendre peut-être un peu mieux.

-J'ai demandé à Kadaj si Sephiroth allait revenir, dit-elle, et là il m'a demandé si je voulais le voir en insistant, j'ai senti mes cellules bouillonner et je lui ai dit oui… Et là il a posé ses mains sur mes yeux, mais quand il les a retirées, ce n'était plus Kadaj que j'avais en face de moi…

-Il m'a déjà fait le coup, murmura Rufus en hochant doucement de la tête.

-J'étais complètement bouleversée, il m'a demandé qui j'étais et je lui ai répondu que nous avions été proches dans le SOLDIER… et là il m'a dit que je ne lui avais jamais été utile.

Baissant la tête, Dolly prit quelques instants avant de parler à nouveau.

-Je l'admirais, toute ma vie avait été calquée sur lui… et d'entendre ça… ça m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard…

-Il n'a jamais été très fort sur la délicatesse… ni sur l'humanité, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Rufus à voix basse.

-Il s'est alors approché de moi, continua Dolly, et il m'a dit que mon sang était fort et que je pourrais servir à quelque chose, et là… il m'a embrassée, et j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de ma conscience. Il m'a invitée à la Réunion et je lui ai répondu que je ferais tout ce qu'il demanderait… s'il revient, je ne serai vraiment qu'une poupée sans vie…

Comme Dolly éclatait en sanglots, Rufus la prit dans ses bras et la serra doucement contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se calmer. Puis il lui demanda, d'une voix calme et rassurante :

-Et tu crois que tu pourras résister à Kadaj, au moins ?

-Je peux lui opposer une barrière mentale, mais il est facilement capable de contrôler mon corps via JENOVA s'il le veut… c'est pour ça que je suis désavantagée face à lui.

-Tu as conscience que ta volonté d'y aller est presque suicidaire ?

-Et toi, tu as conscience qu'envoyer les Turks là-bas c'est également suicidaire ? Ils vont se faire massacrer… mes aptitudes physiques sont bien plus élevées que celles d'un être humain même bien entraîné, alors-

-Alors c'est pour ça que je propose que vous formiez une équipe, coupa Rufus.

-Très bien, on fera comme ça.

Rufus prit alors son PHS et contacta Tseng, pendant que Dolly allait se laver et enfilait ensuite une combinaison de cuir. Puis ils mangèrent un bout ensemble. Rufus força Dolly à avaler son plat d'œuf-bacon, alors que lui-même devait se forcer pour avaler chaque bouchée tant sa gorge était nouée…

-Je dois y aller, maintenant, dit Dolly en repoussant son plateau seulement à moitié vide.

Elle se levait déjà, quand Rufus la retint par la main et la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser, presque brutalement, la serrant contre lui à l'étouffer. Dolly répondit avec ardeur à son baiser et son étreinte, mais elle finit par se détacher de lui.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, Rufus, je t'aime, n'en doute jamais…

-Je sais… je t'aime…

-Je dois y aller maintenant.

Rufus la laissa alors partir, avant que le courage ne leur manque à tous les deux. Lui-même devrait bientôt aller à la Tour pour superviser l'opération de loin, mais il aurait voulu rester ici, à attendre son retour… ou l'accompagner…

OoOoO

Tseng s'était permis quelques heures de sommeil, qui furent interrompues lorsque son PHS sonna. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, mais il se redressa sans un grognement pour répondre. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était le Président.

-Oui monsieur ?

-J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier, j'imagine que tu devines un peu de quoi il s'agit…

-Ça a rapport avec les faits d'hier soir, non ?

-Exactement. Kadaj a localisé la tête de JENOVA au Cratère du Nord, il faut la trouver avant lui.

-Bien compris, monsieur, répondit Tseng en retenant un soupir. Qui dois-je mobiliser pour cette mission ?

-Qui tu voudras, mais tu emmènes aussi Victoria.

Un peu surpris, Tseng répondit néanmoins « bien, monsieur » comme à son habitude avant de régler les détails de la rencontre à la Tour, puis de raccrocher. Il se demandait si c'était bien Victoria, ou bien ce qu'il y avait en elle qui voulait aller au Cratère… mais c'était un ordre du Président, et il ne se permettrait pas de le discuter. Si Victoria pouvait rester elle-même, ses aptitudes physiques seraient un atout dans leur équipe pour cette mission difficile, mais sinon…

Il contacta donc les autres, leur donnant rendez-vous dans leur salle habituelle à la Tour, puis il rejoignit Victoria à l'entrée comme prévu avant de s'y rendre lui-même. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot du trajet. Le Turk remarqua qu'elle se mordait les lèvres, comme si elle était très nerveuse. En tout cas, elle avait bien l'air comme d'habitude, et ses pupilles avaient leur forme normale.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la petite salle où les attendaient les autres Turks, Tseng alla s'asseoir à son fauteuil habituel, tandis que Dolly s'appuya contre un mur. Reno écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et enleva ses pieds de la table le briefing pouvait commencer.

-Le Président vient de donner un ordre de mission urgent : récupérer la tête de JENOVA dans le Cratère Nord avant Kadaj, annonça Tseng. J'ai besoin de deux volontaires.

Elena leva la main sans rien dire. Tseng serra un peu les dents, il aurait justement voulu éviter qu'elle vienne pendant une mission aussi difficile, mais elle était une Turk avant tout en cet instant, et il devait respecter sa décision.

Puis son regard se porta vers Reno et Rude, qui se pointaient mutuellement l'un l'autre. Que d'enthousiasme, se dit Tseng en soupirant mentalement.

-Ce sera Elena et Reno. Rude, tu t'occuperas de la sécurité du Président en notre absence. Bien, allons nous équiper, nous étudierons les plans du Cratère dans l'hélico.

Ils traversèrent donc la Tour pour faire un passage à l'armurerie. Tseng se contenta d'un revolver et de munitions (et de plusieurs matérias évidemment), Elena se bourra d'explosifs, Reno prit sa matraque rechargée à neuf, et Dolly choisit le dernier modèle de sais, ainsi qu'une arbalète militaire. Si ça lui plaisait.

Finalement, ils se rendirent à l'héliport, et Tseng désigna Reno comme pilote, avant de s'installer comme co-pilote. Si Elena allait au fond du Cratère, il irait lui aussi. Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer, mais il tenait à être là.

OoOoO

Elena, contrairement à son habitude, était restée silencieuse tout le long du trajet. Elle se tordait les doigts, se mordillait les lèvres, et regardait le paysage défiler par les vitres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie enfin le Cratère devant eux. Un grand cercle, comme une colline creuse remplie de fumée blanche. Dolly, elle aussi silencieuse, jetait quelques regards furtifs vers le trou béant. Une fois qu'ils furent tout à fait au-dessus du Cratère, Tseng se leva, laissant le pilotage entièrement à Reno.

-Maintenant, dit-il, tu nous fais descendre le plus bas possible.

-Il y a beaucoup de brume et les appareils sont parasités ici, c'est pas évident, râla Reno avant d'amorcer la descente malgré tout.

Tseng distribua aux deux femmes des lunettes infrarouges, avant d'enfiler sa propre paire. Elena les posa devant ses yeux, et la brume à l'extérieur sembla s'atténuer, révélant le fond accidenté du Cratère.

-Il va falloir sauter sur la paroi, dit Dolly, le fond est inaccessible…

-Reno, essaie de stabiliser l'appareil au maximum, dit Tseng alors qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés du bord.

-Avec ce vent, c'est pas facile !

Elena ouvrit la porte, et l'air s'engouffra dans l'hélicoptère. Un air glacé et humide qui la fit frissonner. Dolly sauta la première, et s'accrocha facilement à la paroi du Cratère. Elena jeta un regard à Tseng, qui lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle se jeta donc dans le vide de quelques mètres, et s'accrocha à la paroi après un dérapage contrôlé. Puis ce fut le tour de Tseng, qui se laissa glisser jusqu'à un petit sentier plus bas. Dolly et Elena le suivirent, tandis que l'hélicoptère remontait, incapable de garder sa position plus longtemps à cause du vent.

Le sentier était étroit, descendait en pente assez forte, et les pierres étaient glissantes à cause de la brume. Elena devait s'accrocher à la paroi sur le côté pour ne pas tomber.

-Merde, tu parles d'une vision, grogna Tseng. Comment retrouver quoi que ce soit ici ?

-Moi je vois, et je sens, surtout, répliqua Dolly. Ils sont là.

-Et la tête, vous pouvez la localiser ? demanda vivement Elena.

-Oui, mais ils risquent d'y arriver avant nous, et Kadaj ne va probablement pas tarder à me repérer, répondit Dolly avant de se tourner vers les deux Turks en souriant nerveusement. Vous êtes prêts à me suivre assez rapidement ?

-Pas le choix, soupira Tseng.

Elena hocha la tête, et s'efforça de son mieux de suivre Dolly et Tseng. La rousse sautait de rocher en rocher en faisant des bonds inhumains, et Tseng courait à grandes enjambées derrière elle. Avec ses petites jambes, Elena se laissait un peu distancer, mais elle faisait de son mieux. Au bout de longues minutes d'essoufflement, Dolly s'arrêta brusquement près d'une cavité, Tseng manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

-Odin… je la sens, elle est là… oui, je la vois.

Tseng s'avança dans la cavité, sortant la boîte prévue pour le transport de la _chose_, tandis qu'Elena accourrait en enfilant des gants de caoutchouc.

-Beh… c'est pas joli à voir, commenta-t-elle.

-Vite, dit Dolly en sortant son arbalète, je ne peux pas la toucher moi-même, mais je les sens qui approchent…

Ne se laissant pas dégoûter, Elena prit la tête de JENOVA entre ses mains et la fourra bien vite dans la boîte de Tseng, avant de ramasser tout le liquide et les cheveux qui traînaient par terre. Il ne fallait pas en laisser du tout, la moindre parcelle de cette chose pouvait rendre Kadaj et ses frères plus forts, et pouvait potentiellement mener à leur fameuse Réunion…

-C'est fait, dit-elle une fois que tout fut ramassé, referme vite !

Elle enleva les gants gluants, alors que Tseng refermait hermétiquement la boîte. Mais alors qu'ils se redressaient, Elena entendit le cliquetis familier d'une arme à feu dont on enlève le cran de sureté. Levant les yeux, elle vit, au sommet d'un rocher, les deux frères de Kadaj qui pointaient leurs gunblades sur eux. Kadaj lui-même sautait d'une pierre plus haute, et atterrit à quatre pattes comme un chat, avant de se redresser lentement, lâchant d'un ton menaçant qui n'avait rien à voir avec son ton de gamin habituel :

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Merde, souffla Elena.

Tseng se précipita vers Dolly et lui colla la boîte dans les mains, en lui murmurant qu'ils allaient la couvrir et de foncer. C'était le meilleur plan, le seul plan possible Dolly était la plus rapide d'entre eux, elle était la seule qui avait une chance dans une course contre eux.

Ainsi, tandis que Tseng sortait son revolver pour couvrir sa fuite, Dolly s'élança donc, sautant sur un rocher à côté des deux clônes argentés. Elena lança aussitôt une grenade entre eux, en espérant que ça suffirait pour les empêcher de se mettre immédiatement à sa poursuite… et que Dolly ne serait pas touchée. Heureusement, celle-ci s'en tira sans aucun dommage, et profita même de l'explosion pour prendre un élan encore plus rapide. Les deux frères de Kadaj, ne pouvant suivre Dolly ou tirer sur elle, visèrent donc les deux Turks. Kadaj se précipita vers Dolly, mais il y avait déjà une bonne distance entre eux.

-Reno ! s'écria Tseng dans son micro. Descends maintenant vers Victoria ! Ça va se jouer à pas grand-chose !

Elena allait jeter une nouvelle grenade, mais elle sentit de la douleur à l'épaule, et à ses jambes. La grenade qu'elle lança n'eut pas assez de force, et explosa sans blesser les deux clônes… et Elena savait qu'elle avait été battue, que la douleur en elle venait de balles qu'on lui avait tiré, et qu'elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. Elle poussa un cri étouffé, avant de s'effondrer sur la pierre dure, et vit que Tseng aussi tombait au sol. Leurs regards se croisèrent, avant que les ténèbres ne recouvrent le monde. La dernière pensée d'Elena fut d'espérer que Dolly s'échappe, et qu'ils n'aient pas fait tout ça pour rien…

OoOoO

Dolly courrait, sautait de rocher en rocher. Poursuivie par Kadaj, elle faisait de son mieux pour le distancer, mais le clône de Sephiroth, acharné, la rattrapait peu à peu. Elle avait tiré quelques carreaux d'arbalète sur lui, sans parvenir à le toucher, puis ses sais, qu'il avait réussi à esquiver. Rien à faire, il la poursuivait sans relâche, et elle commençait à se demander quand viendraient les renforts… lorsque l'hélico piloté par Reno descendit devant elle, enfin.

Elle sauta dans l'appareil, qui remonta aussitôt dans les airs, et referma la porte à la volée. Soudain, une forte décharge de douleur l'envahit. Ouvrant les yeux de peine et de misère, elle vit Kadaj au sol, la main tendue vers elle. Il avait l'air particulièrement contrarié, mais elle était déjà trop loin pour qu'il prenne le contrôle de son corps, et déjà la douleur s'estompait.

-Merde… Dépêche-toi de sortir de là, dit Dolly entre ses dents serrées.

-Je peux pas aller plus vite que la vitesse maximum, figure-toi ! répliqua Reno.

Se relevant péniblement, Dolly mit la boîte contenant la tête de JENOVA dans un caisson de sécurité, avant de s'installer à côté de Reno, qui lui tendit un casque. Elle était encore essoufflée, mais elle était inquiète et demanda :

-… Et Tseng et Elena ?

-J'entends les argentés qui parlent, répondit Reno en pointant son propre casque, apparemment ils sont encore vivants… ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir les tuer… merde la communication est coupée !

Le Turk aux cheveux rouges donna un coup rageur sur le tableau de bord. Dolly, effarée, passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est pas vrai… et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle.

-Aller les chercher serait du suicide… et quand le chef est pris, on doit demander au supérieur, donc au Président.

Il entra donc quelques données dans le transmetteur, branchant leurs deux casques pour pouvoir communiquer avec le bureau du Président. La voix de celui-ci ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

-Tseng ?

-On a un problème, patron, répliqua Reno.

-Rufus, c'est moi, dit Dolly d'une voix qui trahissait son anxiété. On a récupéré cette saleté de tête, mais Elena et Tseng sont restés au fond du Cratère avec les trois autres…

-Apparemment ils sont encore en vie, ajouta Reno.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Dolly, pressante.

Rufus poussa un soupir très audible avant de répondre d'un seul mot.

-Revenez.

Puis il coupa la communication. Dolly resta figée pendant un moment, comme si l'information n'arrivait pas à se rendre jusqu'à son cerveau. Puis, elle se tourna vers Reno, qui avait froncé les sourcils.

-Mais… on peut pas les abandonner… ? On peut pas… ?

-On obéit, répondit Reno, très sérieux pour une fois.

Dolly baissa la tête dans un effort pour contenir ses larmes, et serra les poings. Elle resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet de retour, repoussant de son mieux la voix du désespoir qui murmurait en elle, une voix qui avait curieusement les mêmes intonations que celle de JENOVA dans la boîte derrière elle…

* * *

La suite commence à me faire peur...

Plusieurs modifications mineures ici, pour la fluidité du récit.


	46. Chapter 46

La Tour était en vue, et Reno se préparait à faire atterrir l'hélicoptère, lorsque Dolly se prit la tête à deux mains, se crispant sur son siège. Exactement comme Tseng l'avait prévenu, la tête de Jenny avait du pouvoir sur Dolly et elle s'en servait enfin. Comme si ça n'allait pas déjà assez mal comme ça.

-Elle m'appelle, murmura Dolly.

-Bah t'as qu'à pas répondre ! répliqua Reno en donnant une bonne claque derrière la tête de celle-ci.

Si la claque n'eut pas l'effet escompté de « réveiller » Dolly, au moins elle fut capable de se retenir jusqu'à ce que Reno ait fait atterrir l'hélicoptère. Le Président les attendait sur la piste, Rude derrière lui. Aussitôt le Turk aux cheveux rouges prit la boîte contenant la fameuse tête et se précipita vers Rufus.

-On a la tête de Jenny, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Pour l'instant on l'isole, donne-la à Rude.

Et Reno donna la boîte à Rude, qui se précipita dans la Tour. Reno resta sur place, et Dolly vint les rejoindre peu après. Elle avait l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits, heureusement, même si c'était difficile de l'affirmer complètement vu la manière dont elle fixait le sol comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-… Ça va aller ? demanda vainement le Président.

Reno serra les poings sans rien dire. Dolly non plus ne répondait rien.

-On va les récupérer, t'en fais pas, ajouta gravement le Président.

-Et dans quel état ? répliqua Dolly en relevant enfin le menton.

-Ça c'est une question de temps. On entre et je vous explique le plan.

Reno ne se fit pas prier, et entra directement dans la Tour, jusqu'à la pièce de réunions secrètes habituelle – celle qui était complètement isolée et insonorisée, et n'était pas liée au système de ventilation central, pour éviter l'espionnage. En attendant que Dolly se ramène avec le fauteuil roulant du Président et le Président dessus, il prit place sur un fauteuil et il s'alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma en posant ses pieds sur la table.

-Reno, t'en as une pour moi ? demanda Dolly aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée dans la pièce. J'ai les nerfs à vif, là…

Reno fit glisser son paquet et son briquet sur la table jusqu'à elle. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et tira dessus nerveusement. Finalement, quelques bouffées de fumée plus tard, Rude arriva. Lui aussi se prit une cigarette, et la pièce ne tarda pas à être plongée dans la fumée.

-Bon, dit Rufus une fois que tous furent assis, la situation est actuellement critique, mais pas désespérée…

-Désolée d'insister avec ça, l'interrompit Dolly, mais est-ce que la tête de JENOVA est vraiment dans un endroit sécurisé qui ne risque pas de laisser filtrer des ondes télépathiques ?

-Autant la pièce où elle est que celle où nous nous trouvons ne laissent passer aucune onde d'aucune sorte, répondit le Président.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Rude.

-Sont-ils toujours en vie ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? s'énerva Dolly. Je le savais que j'aurais dû régler ça toute seule…

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, dit calmement Reno, ils étaient encore en vie et ne devaient plus trop les « abimer », mais ça a coupé à peu près à ce moment-là…

-Parfait, dit le Président. Comme je connais Kadaj, il va probablement se servir d'Elena et de Tseng comme otages.

-Ce mec est malade, il va leur faire du mal ! s'écria Dolly. Il était enragé quand je lui ai échappé…

Le Président ferma les yeux et baissa légèrement la tête avant de répondre :

-Je sais. Ça on n'y peut rien pour le moment.

Reno sortit sa matraque électrique et se mit à jouer avec nerveusement. Il aurait bien voulu frapper le Président avec, rien qu'un bon coup sur sa jolie mâchoire, mais il savait se retenir. Et il savait que c'était son rôle de Président de faire l'enculé de service quand il le fallait et que ça lui déplaisait autant qu'à n'importe qui d'autre de devoir dire froidement ce genre de choses.

-C'est quoi le plan alors ? demanda Dolly qui secouait nerveusement la cendre de sa cigarette au-dessus d'un cendrier.

-Éventuellement, Kadaj va me contacter pour tenter de négocier la tête contre Elena et Tseng. Je ne peux pas accepter ce marché. Par contre, ce que Kadaj ne sait pas, c'est que le PHS que je lui ai donné me permet de le repérer à chaque fois qu'il m'appelle.

-Ce n'est pas dit qu'il soit au même endroit qu'eux, répliqua Dolly. Ça marchera jamais… on pourrait tenter un échange d'otages, eux contre moi…

-Je refuse, répondit calmement Rufus. Il y a des moyens de savoir s'il est avec eux ou pas, et s'ils restent là ou se déplacent, il y a des SOLDIERs partout dans le monde, et on fera des reconnaissances par satellite. Sinon, tu as bien prouvé qu'il est possible de capturer Kadaj, n'est-ce pas Dolly ?

-Et Tseng et 'Lena restent là à se faire tuer par les deux autres ? s'énerva Reno.

-Ils ne sont pas si bêtes, dit le Président, ils les garderont en vie même si Kadaj n'est pas là pour leur dire.

-Capturer Kadaj ? Il ne se laissera plus faire aussi facilement maintenant qu'il a vu la tête de JENOVA, dit Dolly. Moi il peut me contrôler, et Reno et Rude ne feront pas le poids face à lui, ni personne d'autre que tu pourrais envoyer, d'ailleurs.

Elle marqua une pause, avant de continuer, comme si elle venait tout juste de se rappeler un truc.

-On pourrait… oh, tu risques de ne pas trop aimer ma proposition…

-Dis toujours…

-Demander de l'aide à AVALANCHE…

-J'aimerais éviter de les impliquer dans ce type de problème, répondit Rufus.

-Tu crois que Cloud va encore vouloir se battre ? fit Reno d'un ton méprisant. Je me demande s'il peut encore tenir son épée, lui.

-Je l'apprécie autant que toi, répliqua Dolly, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux enterrer le passé. C'est de la vie de Tseng et d'Elena dont il est question… et de l'éventuel retour de Sephiroth…

-Pour le moment, conclut le Président, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est d'attendre l'appel de Kadaj. À ce moment, si Tseng et Elena sont avec lui, on pourra tenter de les sauver.

-Attendre, ouais… et comment les sauver ? demanda Dolly en croisant les bras. Détaille ton plan, s'il te plaît, il faut une stratégie…

-Il va falloir dresser le plan en fonction du terrain, répondit Rufus. Le problème, c'est que c'est normalement Tseng qui fait l'élaboration des plans pour ce genre de mission… qui s'en chargera ?

-Je peux le faire, dit Rude en écrasant sa cigarette entièrement consumée dans le cendrier, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide.

-J'en suis, proposa Dolly, c'était mon boulot de gérer la préparation des missions, avant.

-Ok, acquiesça le Président. Rude, tu as des demandes ?

-Il faut plus de personnel avec moi, répondit-il. Trois est insuffisant.

-Tu veux des SOLDIERs ? demanda le Président.

-Des Turks.

Reno se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire, et fit une tronche de ouate de phoque pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Rude ajoute :

-Shotgun et Raphaël.

-Est-ce que ça sera suffisant pour la sécurité de monsieur le Président ? demanda Dolly en se tournant vers celui-ci.

-Je ne viens pas durant cette mission, soupira le Président, à moins que Rude ne m'apporte des arguments TRÈS convaincants, ou que Kadaj ne l'exige en mettant la vie des otages en jeu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui empêche Kadaj de se retrouver sous ton bureau ? Il s'est bien retrouvé dans notre lit l'autre jour pendant qu'on dormait !

Et Reno se tourna vers Dolly en faisant une nouvelle tronche de ouate de phoque. Elle était vraiment sérieuse en disant ça ? S'il devait se retrouver avec un clône de Sephiroth dans son lit un matin, il se demanderait vraiment s'il avait trop bu la veille, et bon, il en parlerait pas comme ça…

-… Je te reparlerai à propos de ça, répondit Rufus l'air pas trop content de s'être fait rappeler ça. Pour l'instant, on sort de cette pièce, vu qu'elle bloque les ondes des PHS, et on prépare les plans.

Les cigarettes furent écrasées, et tous (sauf le Président évidemment) se levèrent du même geste. Reno suivit Rude qui se rendait à la salle des Turks pour commencer à élaborer son plan, tandis que Dolly poussait le fauteuil du Président dans la direction opposée, probablement jusqu'à son bureau. Reno n'avait rien entendu qui puisse le rassurer, en tout cas tout ce dont il rêvait maintenant, c'était d'une sieste, puis de se faire réveiller par Tseng qui lui donnerait un coup sur le crâne, avec Elena qui rirait de sa gueule plus loin… mais il y aurait encore du boulot à faire jusque là. Pas mal d'heures supplémentaires, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas l'intention de compter.

OoOoO

Les coups pleuvaient, et Tseng ne savait pas quand la douleur prendrait fin. Kadaj était enragé, et se servait de lui pour se défouler. Lorsqu'il se sentait sur le point de tomber inconscient, on lui versait des Hi-Potions dessus – ses plaies ne se refermaient que pour se rouvrir à nouveau, et il semblait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de fin à ces coups. Mais il endurait sans crier, serrant les dents pour ne pas se plaindre. Parce qu'il était fier, et parce qu'il était soulagé de voir qu'Elena ne subissait pas le même sort.

-Kadaj, tu devrais te calmer, dit le grand efféminé d'un ton amusé. Il ne servira plus à rien une fois mort…

-M'en fous ! Raaah !

-Si tu avais pu attraper l'autre, on n'en serait pas là.

Kadaj brisa une nouvelle bouteille de Hi-Potion sur Tseng, qui sentit la chaleur du liquide magique le revigorer, avant que les coups ne se remettent à pleuvoir.

-C'est quand même pas ma faute, Yazoo !

-Je croyais que cette onee-san était un mauvais clône, d'après toi… on pourrait tenter de la récupérer, elle pourrait servir à quelque chose…

-Elle ne veut pas collaborer de son plein gré, répliqua Kadaj qui se tourna finalement vers Yazoo et arrêta de frapper Tseng. Et si je dois la manipuler constamment, je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre, parce que sinon elle va me résister. Si c'est comme ça, j'aime mieux faire les choses moi-même…

-Alors il falloir récupérer Kaa-san nous-mêmes. Tu crois que ces deux-là ont de la valeur ?

-D'après leur uniforme, ce sont les meilleurs de ces guerriers, répondit Kadaj en haussant les épaules. Je suppose qu'ils ont de la valeur en tant que tel.

Comme on ne lui portait plus attention, Tseng se permit d'observer un peu mieux les alentours. C'était une maison délabrée de forme étrange, ronde… de la lumière filtrait à travers les murs. Le grand baraqué, Loz, montait la garde près d'Elena. Il passait la pointe de son arme de poing sur sa joue blanche, quand soudain Tseng vit un petit éclair, et Elena sursauta sous le choc, et ouvrit les yeux.

-Kadaj, elle est réveillée, dit Loz.

Tseng s'inquiétait vivement pour Elena. Et il ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de la douleur… il avait horreur de se sentir aussi impuissant.

-Tu devrais peut-être éviter de trop abimer la femelle, dit Yazoo.

Mais Kadaj ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement de son frère, et prit Elena par la gorge, la soulevant d'une seule main comme si elle ne pesait presque rien. Sa force était effrayante… presque autant que sa colère.

-Alors, toi, tu sais où est notre Kaa-san ?

-N… non, répondit Elena qui étouffait.

Malgré la douleur, Tseng se redressa de son mieux et protesta du plus fort qu'il en était capable.

-Non !... 'Lena…

Kadaj garda encore Elena dans les airs pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, la regardant étouffer avec un apparent plaisir sadique, puis il la laissa finalement tomber avant de se tourner vers Tseng, l'air menaçant.

-Un problème, toi ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer Kadaj avec l'unique œil qu'il arrivait encore à ouvrir avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Mais Yazoo s'approcha plutôt d'Elena, et lança à Kadaj :

-Dis Kadaj, on pourrait peut-être s'amuser avec la femelle ? Qu'en penses-tu, Loz ?

-Excellente idée, j'y pensais justement, répondit Loz.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Kadaj en se tournant vers son frère.

-On pourrait peut-être essayer des choses avec elle… ces choses que les humains s'amusent à faire entre eux.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Yazoo se penchait sur Elena et il lui caressa la joue. Celle-ci lui cracha au visage et recula, s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air effrayée. Mais le clône lui sourit en s'essuyant le visage d'un doigt qu'il lécha ensuite. Tseng sentit un grand poids peser sur sa poitrine, et il se servit de ses dernières forces pour crier :

-NON ! LAISSEZ-LA !

Mais Kadaj se fit un plaisir d'ignorer les protestations de Tseng, et alla rejoindre ses deux frères et Elena.

-Ça a l'air amusant, montrez-moi, dit Kadaj.

-Bien sûr que ça l'est, petit frère, dit Loz.

-Alors, qui veut s'amuser d'abord avec elle ? Loz ? demanda Yazoo.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un montre à Kadaj…

Tseng se laissa retomber au sol, incapable de se redresser plus longtemps. Il pleurait de rage et d'impuissance, ses larmes se mêlant au sang sur son visage et brouillant sa vision. Malgré tout, il vit Loz attraper les poignets d'Elena et les plaquer au sol, avant d'arracher méthodiquement ses vêtements. Elle essayait de se débattre, mais ses coups étaient sans effet contre la masse de muscles qu'était Loz. Kadaj s'était agenouillé devant eux, visiblement fasciné par le spectacle. Loz lui prit la main et la posa sur le sexe maintenant dévoilé d'Elena.

-Tiens, regarde, touche, Kadaj…

-C'est là… ? C'est bizarre…

-Les femelles ne sont pas constituées comme nous, tu vois, expliqua Yazoo. Loz, montre-lui comment il faut faire.

-NON ! Tuez-moi si vous voulez, mais pas ça !

-Ça serait tellement dommage…

Elena avait cessé de se débattre – elle avait probablement perdu trop de sang pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, mais elle avait eu un violent soubresaut lorsqu'on l'avait touchée entre les jambes. Tseng l'entendit sangloter, puis pousser un cri lorsque Loz en vint enfin aux choses sérieuses. Enragé par son impuissance, ne pouvant qu'entendre la souffrance de la femme qu'il aimait, Tseng se jura de tous les tuer lui-même.

-C'est ça que font les humains entre eux pour s'amuser, dit Yazoo à Kadaj, ça te plairait d'essayer ?

-Je pourrais bien essayer, oui…

-TSEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG !

-Elle est bruyante, fit remarquer Yazoo en penchant la tête sur le côté. Dommage que tu n'aies pas attrapé l'onee-san tout à l'heure, on aurait pu s'amuser encore plus…

-Si j'avais attrapé l'onee-san tout à l'heure, on serait déjà en plein milieu d'une magnifique Réunion, répliqua Kadaj qui était redevenu de mauvaise humeur.

Loz se redressa, en ayant visiblement terminé avec Elena, et disant « Au suivant ». Yazoo poussa Kadaj vers elle.

-Arrête de bouder, dit-il. C'est à ton tour.

Kadaj se pencha sur Elena, mais il ne s'en prit pas immédiatement à elle, lui demandant plutôt pourquoi elle pleurait. Elena répondit d'un ton cinglant :

-Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Sale morveux, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien ?

-Pourquoi ? insista Kadaj.

-Parce que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'être touchée avant Tseng !

Tseng sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux à ces mots, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les retenir. Sa conscience lui échappait à mesure que le sang coulait de ses plaies. Il vit Kadaj s'en prendre à Elena entre ses jambes, tandis que Yazoo la forçait à le prendre en bouche. Leurs formes s'estompaient, et même les cris étouffés d'Elena lui parvenaient de moins en moins. Il aurait voulu souffrir à sa place, il aurait voulu avoir de la force, mais il sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience, et il se demanda s'ils s'en sortiraient ou si c'était leur dernière mission…

OoOoO

Installé à son bureau, Rufus fixait son PHS, comme si ça allait le faire sonner plus vite. Assise sur un des fauteuils en face de lui, Dolly se tordait les doigts et regardait aussi l'appareil. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à parler. Lorsqu'il sonna enfin, Rufus le saisit aussitôt, les doigts tremblants.

-Kadaj ?

-Elle est très bien ton humaine… très bien…

Il s'était juré de rester calme, d'être diplomate, mais à ces mots inattendus, Rufus s'énerva aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Elena ?

-Je me suis juste un peu amusé avec elle, répondit Kadaj en riant. Elle est très bien, j'ai presque envie de la garder…

Rufus se força à se calmer. À côté de lui, Dolly s'était redressée, et semblait se demander ce que Kadaj lui racontait…

-Je peux lui parler ?

-Pour faire quoi, boss ?

-Pour savoir si elle est en vie. Si tu l'as tuée, son cadavre ne me sert à rien, répliqua Rufus.

Rufus entendit Kadaj se déplacer, et parler à Elena :

-Tiens, c'est ton boss, si tu veux te plaindre c'est le moment…

Puis ce fut la voix d'Elena. Elle parlait rapidement, mais elle n'avait pas l'air sur le point de mourir.

-Patron ?

-Oui, Elena ?

-On est tous les deux en vie, vous en faites pas. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de mourir ou de rester avec eux, ne lui donnez pas la tête de JENOVA ! Surtout pas !

Puis Rufus entendit un coup étouffé, et ce fut Kadaj qui reprit la parole.

-Bon, t'es content ?

-Et Tseng ? Je peux l'entendre ? Il est vraiment en vie ?

-Hm… il respire encore, écoute.

Kadaj colla l'appareil contre la bouche de Tseng. Enfin, c'était difficile de juger, ça aurait pu être la respiration de n'importe qui, se dit Rufus, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de lui mentir. Au moins, Tseng et Elena n'avaient pas été séparés, cela leur rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles.

-Alors, dit Rufus une fois que Kadaj eut remis son PHS près de son oreille, que veux-tu en échange de leurs vies ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, répliqua Kadaj.

À côté de lui, Dolly commençait à s'agiter, et lui demandait en chuchotant de lui passer le PHS, mais Rufus lui fit non de la tête. Il avait un plan en tête, et il voulait être en mesure de l'accomplir sans l'intervention de Dolly, qui l'aurait certainement désapprouvé…

-Avant cela, je veux te rencontrer, dit Rufus. Je veux négocier tranquillement, pas juste au PHS, tu comprends, Kadaj ?

-Me voir ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton hésitant.

-Oui. Viens à Healin demain. On discutera de tout ça là-bas.

À côté de lui, Dolly lâcha un « c'est pas vraaaai… » comme il s'y attendait. Kadaj non plus n'avait pas l'air très heureux de la proposition.

-Ça va seulement tout ralentir, boss…

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, Kadaj, j'ai besoin de te voir pour prendre ma décision.

-Très bien, soupira le clône, je serai là demain.

Puis il raccrocha. Rufus brancha aussitôt son PHS sur son ordinateur et commença à fouiller dans les options de traçage GPS du PHS, pour déterminer la position de Kadaj. Il évitait de son mieux de regarder Dolly, qui se rapprochait de lui l'air assez énervée.

-J'espère que t'es pas sérieux, je ne te laisserai pas aller voir ce petit con tout seul !

-Si Kadaj n'est pas là, expliqua Rufus toujours en évitant son regard, vous pourrez plus facilement reprendre Tseng et Elena.

-Ils ne sont pas si stupides que ça, répliqua Dolly, qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas changer de localisation avec eux d'ici demain ? Et qui va te protéger, toi ?

Elle posa sa main sur le bureau de Rufus. Assez vivement d'ailleurs, il se demanda si le bureau allait résister si elle tapait un peu plus fort. C'était du bois massif, mais elle avait l'air vraiment fâchée… Elle devait être en train de le fixer, mais Rufus évitait toujours aussi soigneusement de croiser son regard, observant plutôt son écran d'ordinateur, qui lui montrait finalement le lieu d'où Kadaj l'avait appelé.

-Pour répondre à la deuxième question d'abord : Kael va me protéger, dit Rufus. Pour répondre maintenant à la première : ils sont actuellement dans la cité des Anciens, c'est une zone déserte. On fera des balayages satellite continus pour savoir s'ils se déplacent, et je vais envoyer des SOLDIERs en observation.

-Je vais à l'office des Turks alors, soupira Dolly, il faut préparer une stratégie…

-Oui… tu diras tout ça à Rude et tu lui donneras ça, dit Rufus en lui tendant la carte des lieux qu'il venait de faire imprimer. Vous pourrez penser à un plan en fonction du terrain.

Il osait finalement la regarder. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer, et elle lui demanda :

-Tu as parlé à Elena, comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle n'avait pas l'air mourante. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être échangée, ajouta Rufus en détournant les yeux.

-C'est bien elle ça ! Mais merde ! J'aurais dû m'en occuper moi-même !

-Kadaj t'aurait empêchée de faire quoi que ce soit si tu y étais allée seule, c'est déjà bien que tu aies pu revenir…

-Il n'aurait pas fait de mal à une sœur, je dois prendre part à la Réunion… Les humains sont si fragiles…

Le ton de voix de Dolly devenait inquiétant, et Rufus remarqua que les yeux fixés sur lui avaient une lueur qui lui rappelait un peu trop JENOVA. Il cria :

-Dolly ! On ne peut pas changer le passé, seulement le futur !

Elle sursauta et sembla revenir à elle-même. L'air un peu perdu, elle finit par baisser la tête.

-Par Odin… Tu as raison, et on doit se dépêcher, je sens que quelque chose va arriver.

Puis elle releva les yeux, et lui sourit tristement, osant lui dire les mots qu'il craignait qu'elle prononce :

-Promets-moi que si jamais je perds la tête et que j'essaie de te faire du mal, de faire du mal à des innocents, tu donneras l'ordre de m'abattre.

-Je refuse, répondit Rufus, calme et catégorique.

-Rufus, je t'en prie ! s'écria Dolly. Si je fais le mal autour de moi, libère-moi de cette malédiction ! Promets-le-moi !

-Je te promets de t'_arrêter_, finit par répondre Rufus en fermant les yeux.

Dolly avait dû être satisfaite par cette réponse, car elle le remercia, les yeux humides, avant de quitter la pièce. Lui se sentait comme l'être le plus hypocrite du monde, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait, et ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il se laissa tomber sur son bureau, le front contre le bois froid, en priant pour garder le contrôle, pour que tous s'en sortent…

* * *

Commentaire 1: Je crois bien avoir réussi à rester dans le rating T malgré la scène assez dure, n'empêche que c'était assez difficile à concevoir comme "mise en scène".

Commentaire 2: Je me rappelle qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais voulu faire ressortir en Rufus les mêmes aspects que dans le jeu original: lui aussi il veut sauver le monde comme AVALANCHE, mais il doit faire le méchant, et utiliser des moyens de méchant...

Commentaire 3: Ouate de phoque... XD Je ne savais plus comment dire ça, là, alors si vous avez pas compris le jeu de mots, essayez de dire ça à voix haute...


	47. Chapter 47

Moins dur à écrire que je pensais... argh quand même. J'ai horreur de décrire autant d'action.

* * *

Lorsqu'on lui ouvrit la porte, Shotgun entra aussitôt dans le bureau des Turks en râlant, suivie par Raphaël. Comme dans le temps, quoi.

-Z'avez oublié de me mettre un pass, on a dû s'engueuler avec les secrétaires en bas pour que je puisse passer…

La pièce avait l'air plus grande qu'à l'époque où Shotgun était encore parmi les Turks il y avait moins de bureaux partout, alors plus d'espace libre… Dolly et Rude étaient penchés sur une carte, ils se redressèrent pour les accueillir. Shotgun leva la main pour les saluer.

-Dolly, je sais pas si tu connais Raphaël, dit Reno.

Le petit blond vêtu de noir fit un petit signe timide de la main, alors que Dolly se présentait. Comme il ne lui répondait pas, Reno expliqua :

-Il s'est fait couper la langue lors de sa dernière mission, alors il a dû quitter les Turks, mais il a été transféré dans une unité de SOLDIERs espions.

-Ses nouvelles compétences nous seront très utiles, ajouta Rude.

-Je crois vous avoir déjà croisé quand j'étais SOLDIER il y a des années…

Raphaël hocha de la tête, et alla s'asseoir tranquillement. Shotgun s'agitait déjà, et alla s'appuyer sur la table où il y avait la carte, demandant à voix très haute :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe et pourquoi je suis là, moi ?

Rude l'avait contactée plus tôt au téléphone, lui demandant simplement de venir le plus vite possible, ce qu'elle avait fait le plus vite possible. Si les Turks avaient besoin d'elle, évidemment qu'elle allait accourir sans hésiter, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle voulait bien savoir pourquoi… Rude s'empressa de lui répondre :

-Tseng et Elena ont des ennuis.

-De gros ennuis ?

-Genre très gros, dit Reno. Immenses, en fait.

Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'ils ne soient pas dans cette pièce, se dit Shotgun. Et ce qui était aussi très mauvais signe, car aucun des deux n'était très facile à capturer…

-Ils sont au courant pour l'affaire JENOVA ? demanda Dolly.

-Bah moi si, grogna Shotgun, depuis hier…

Elle frissonna en pensant aux deux argentés qui lui avaient fait la cour hier. Et maintenant, Tseng et Elena étaient entre leurs mains… en effet, les ennuis étaient immenses. Apparemment, Raphaël aussi était au courant – il n'était pas espion pour rien, lui. Dolly put donc se contenter de résumer brièvement la situation.

-Ce matin avec Tseng, Elena et Reno, nous sommes allés au Cratère Nord pour récupérer la tête de JENOVA avant Kadaj, mais évidemment ils étaient là, j'ai pu m'en sortir et ramener la tête avec Reno, mais Elena et Tseng se sont fait prendre en me couvrant, ils sont actuellement leurs otages et devinez ce que Kadaj veut en échange…

-Pauvre Elena, souffla Shotgun en pensant toujours aux deux obsédés de la veille. Je suppose qu'on doit les reprendre sans leur donner de tête…

-T'es plus rapide que t'en as l'air, quand tu veux, se moqua Reno.

-Rufus a réussi à inviter Kadaj pour qu'ils soient séparés, dit Dolly. Il faut pas traîner, dès qu'il les laisse on doit foncer !

-Il a déjà dû partir, non ? fit remarquer Reno. De Ajit à Healin, c'est un bon bout de chemin, quand même…

-On va devoir faire ça cette nuit, alors…

Tous se penchèrent sur la carte, et ils commencèrent à déterminer les positions de chacun et le plan général. Shotgun et Dolly, les deux seules sachant tirer de loin, resteraient en arrière avec des fusils snipers pour couvrir tout le monde – on évitait aussi les chances que Dolly se fasse repérer. Pendant que Raphaël s'infiltrerait discrètement dans la maison, les autres attireraient les deux argentés à l'extérieur…

OoOoO

Elena, sortant de son demi-sommeil, ou plutôt de sa torpeur, croyant échapper à la vigilance des deux frères de Kadaj, se mit à ramper vers Tseng. Il avait l'air très mal en point et il perdait toujours du sang, elle voulait s'occuper de lui, panser ses plaies… mais elle avait à peine fait la moitié de la distance jusqu'à lui qu'elle sentit qu'on s'approchait vivement d'elle, et qu'on la tirait par les cheveux. Elle poussa un petit cri, et retomba sur le derrière. Ouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait fermés à cause de la douleur, elle vit le visage de Yazoo penché sur elle.

-Non non, dit-il, toi tu restes ici, si tu t'ennuies, on pourrait peut-être s'occuper de toi ?

-Mais il n'arrête pas de saigner, gémit Elena. Je veux juste le soigner…

-Ah non, Kadaj a dit qu'il ne fallait pas y toucher, dit Loz en donnant un coup de pied au ventre d'Elena qui la fit rouler par terre sur plusieurs mètres.

Reprenant son souffle, essuyant un peu de sang sur ses bras éraflés, elle s'approcha à genoux des deux frères, la tête basse pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle. Il va mourir et il ne vous servira plus à rien… Il ne peut pas rester comme ça…

-Ça dépend de ce que tu peux faire en échange, répliqua Loz.

Faire… quoi, il voulait abuser de son corps à nouveau ? Ils n'en avaient pas eu assez tout à l'heure ? Elle avait encore mal entre les jambes, et la tête lui tournait à penser à ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà fait… mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà été souillée, et la vie de Tseng importait plus que son simple honneur elle se briserait davantage, mais elle y penserait plus tard, plus tard, s'ils s'en sortaient. Alors, elle serra les poings, fixant son fiancé étalé au sol du regard, et répondit :

-Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, amusés et l'air complètement sadique.

-Vraiment ?

-Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, Loz…

-Très bien alors…

Le grand baraqué la poussa alors vers Tseng, puis les deux argentés allèrent dans un coin en chuchotant, sans la lâcher des yeux. Elena se mit à secouer doucement Tseng pour qu'il se réveille. Il poussa de petits gémissements de douleur, avant d'ouvrir finalement les yeux.

-Tseng, réveille-toi…

-E… lena…

-Dis-moi où tu as le plus mal, je vais essayer de panser le plus urgent, d'accord ?

Elle commençait à déchirer les lambeaux de sa chemise pour en faire des bandages. Elle vit alors quelque chose qu'elle ne croyait jamais voir de sa vie : Tseng qui versait des larmes. Il pleurait pour elle, et elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle à cette vision.

-'Lena… pardonne… moi… je suis… incapable… de te… protéger…

S'efforçant de ne pas laisser couler les siennes, elle essuya les larmes sur les joues de Tseng, puis elle se pencha sur lui avec ses bandages improvisés.

-Dis-moi… où tu as mal…

-Partout… mais ce n'est rien… par rapport… à ce qu'ils ont osé te faire…

-Chh… ne te fatigue pas pour rien.

Il essaya de bouger, mais il grimaça aussitôt. Il devait avoir les côtes cassées, se dit Elena en commençant à panser une plaie qui coulait encore sur son bras. Les deux clônes s'impatientaient déjà, et la raillaient :

-Dépêche-toi d'en finir avec lui !

-On n'a pas toute la soirée, allez !

-Ça suffit, viens plutôt t'occuper de nous !

Elle fit de son mieux pour les ignorer, soignant les plaies les plus vives, mais au bout d'un moment elle finit par s'écrier :

-J'ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi APRÈS en avoir fini, alors laissez-moi le temps !

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Tseng venait de comprendre à quel prix ils la laissaient le soigner, et il avait une expression indéchiffrable – il devait se maudire pour sa faiblesse, ou bien faire le vœu de les tuer de façon très très cruelle… Elena s'efforça de son mieux d'enlever le veston de Tseng, puis d'en faire des bandes solides pour retenir ses côtes cassées, en le bougeant le moins possible. Elle finit par verser une larme, qu'elle essuya aussitôt.

-Je suis désolée, mon amour… je ne me serais jamais pardonnée si je t'avais laissé mourir dans cet état…

Et elle déposa un très léger baiser sur les lèvres enflées et fendues de Tseng, avant de se relever et de se diriger mécaniquement vers les deux frères qui l'attendaient.

-C'est bien, bonne fille, dit Loz en lui donnant une tape dans le dos qui la fit tomber à genoux.

-Et tu vas nous montrer à quel point tu es une bonne fille en t'occupant bien de nous, ajouta Yazoo qui se planta devant elle, les bras croisés.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-D'après toi ? répliqua Yazoo ? Débrouille-toi comme une grande fille…

Elle se mit donc à défaire le pantalon de celui-ci avec répugnance. Loz s'éloigna pendant quelques instants, et il revint en retenant Tseng par les bras pour qu'il reste debout. Puis il lui tira les cheveux, le forçant à relever la tête.

-Comme ça, tu vois bien ?

-Si vous… la touchez… je…

Il n'avait pas la force d'articuler la suite, mais il gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Elena commença à masser le membre de Yazoo, puis elle le prit en bouche, son regard se vidant déjà, son esprit se déconnectant de ce qui se passait et de ce qu'elle faisait.

-Tu devrais regarder, ça devient intéressant, se moqua Loz en secouant Tseng qui gémissait de douleur.

-Je te conseille d'ouvrir les yeux si tu ne veux pas que je lui brise sa jolie nuque…

-Allez… au diable…

Et ainsi Tseng dût ouvrir les yeux, complètement écœuré. Yazoo, maintenant très excité, poussait des soupirs de plaisir et retenait la tête d'Elena pour accélérer son mouvement dans sa bouche, la faisant étouffer à moitié. Elle savait que d'autres humiliations, d'autres douleurs suivraient, et elle aurait voulu qu'on en épargne le spectacle à Tseng, mais déjà elle avait laissé sa conscience s'échapper, et n'était plus qu'une poupée de chair qui obéissait dans le but de diminuer ses souffrances.

OoOoO

Shotgun s'installa à son poste d'observation et prépara son sniper, avant de communiquer dans son micro :

-Bon, d'ici je devrais pouvoir les voir, je vous fais bientôt un rapport sur la situation à l'intérieur.

Les deux clônes n'avaient pas bougé depuis qu'on les avait retracés, et l'équipe de sauvetage s'était positionnée de façon optimale. Évidemment, ils étaient tous équipés de lunettes infrarouges, et de micros et d'écouteurs pour mieux synchroniser leurs actions. Comme prévu, Shotgun et Dolly couvriraient les autres : Dolly aussi achevait de se préparer, à plusieurs mètres de là au sommet d'un arbre, pour lui donner un angle différent. La brunette observa finalement la situation avec la visée de son fusil.

-Ils sont bien dans la maison… mais il fait sombre, je vois pas grand-chose… ils arrêtent pas de bouger, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, merde ?

Soudain, elle entendit Dolly jurer dans ses écouteurs. Shotgun finit par voir ce qui se passait dans la maison, et elle lâcha aussi quelques mots particulièrement gros, que l'auteure vous épargnera, avant de dire entre ses dents serrées :

-Rude, on laisse tomber la mission discrète, je veux les MASSACRER À MAINS NUES !

-On va être deux à buter ces fils de pute alors, grogna Dolly.

-Vous expliquez la situation, oui ou merde ? s'énerva Reno.

-Elena, dit simplement Shotgun.

-… Je vois, répondit Rude.

-Putain, il faut intervenir maintenant, s'écria Dolly. Ou bien je vais leur arracher direct les entrailles, moi !

-Vous énervez pas ! s'exclama Reno.

-Il a raison, on peut pas faire ça maintenant, répondit Shotgun en se mordillant la lèvre. Ils sont collés et ils arrêtent pas de bouger, à cette distance on va les louper, d'autant plus si on s'énerve… rah, fait chier !

Shotgun se força à observer la situation à nouveau. Elle se demandait ce que Raphaël, qui s'était approché de la maison, pouvait en penser, lui qui avait déjà subi le même sort avec la sœur d'Elena. La pauvre Lydia, qui s'était sacrifiée, ou plutôt suicidée devant leurs yeux après avoir subi un tel viol. Lui-même ne s'en était jamais totalement remis, après y avoir perdu sa langue et toute son innocence. Et maintenant c'était le tour de la petite Elena, si naïve et si pure, juste avant son mariage… ça n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal.

-Il l'a lâchée, dit Shotgun dès qu'elle vit qu'on se détachait d'Elena, Raphaël, envoie les explosifs maintenant.

Le petit blond, dans ses vêtements noirs qui le couvraient de la tête aux pieds, était invisible pour Shotgun malgré sa très bonne position d'observation. D'où qu'il soit, il dût néanmoins appuyer sur le détonateur, car aussitôt les bombes qu'il avait posées, très bruyantes mais peu dommageables, explosèrent dans tous les sens. Reno courut vers la maison et alla casser les quelques vitres qui restaient, pour attirer les clônes à l'extérieur.

Ce fut le grand efféminé qui sortit d'abord, en coup de vent, sautant directement dans les branches des arbres. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre aux tirs de Dolly et de Shotgun, qui le touchèrent et le firent tomber par terre. Reno le tabassa allègrement avec sa matraque, et finalement lui porta un coup qui l'enferma dans une pyramide énergétique. Au cas où.

Un de moins, se dit Shotgun en soupirant de soulagement. Mais l'autre restait sagement à l'intérieur et s'était mis à l'abri des balles.

-Je n'ai aucun angle sur monsieur muscles, là, dit-elle.

-J'en fais mon affaire de celui-là, répondit Dolly.

Celle-ci sauta sur le toit en prenant ses épées courtes, le plus silencieusement possible.

-N'oublie pas, dit Rude, il faut le faire sortir avant tout. Raphaël est en train de découper une ouverture sur ta droite, il ne faut pas qu'il soit repéré.

-Ok.

Dolly entra par une ouverture du toit. Avec sa visée, Shotgun put voir Dolly enchaîner les coups de pieds sur la masse de muscles, le faisant reculer jusqu'à la porte. Celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire, et ses coups étaient plus rapides qu'on aurait pu le croire, mais Dolly arrivait à esquiver la plupart, ou à bloquer les autres. Elle finit par lui donner un coup puissant, qui lui fit défoncer la porte et s'écrouler par terre, finalement hors de la maison escargot ! Mais il se redressa rapidement, et donna un puissant coup de poing à Dolly, qui le bloqua de son mieux mais alla quand même s'écraser au fond de la maison sous la force de l'impact. Il se préparait à rentrer dans la maison, quand il s'arrêta, l'air surpris. Shotgun venait de lui tirer une balle en plein dans l'épaule.

Dans la maison, Raphaël avait fini de creuser son ouverture dans le mur et avait pris Elena dans ses bras, la tendant à Reno qui attendait à l'extérieur, tandis que Rude l'avait suivi et soulevait Tseng. Il fallait continuer de distraire le monsieur muscles et tout irait bien, se disait Shotgun. S'ils pouvaient le tuer de mille morts atroces, ça pourrait être bien, aussi…

Dolly s'était remise du choc et fonçait à nouveau vers lui, lui lançant au passage une de ses épées courtes qui se planta directement dans sa cuisse – il avait dû être distrait par la nouvelle balle que Shotgun venait de tirer dans son bras, tiens. Mais il tira le sais de sa cuisse en grognant de douleur, et le relança sur Dolly, qui se le prit en plein flanc. Elle tomba un genou au sol, mais elle réussit tout de même à le railler :

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, grosse brute ? Un moustique me ferait plus mal que toi !

Il aurait pu s'approcher d'elle et la frapper tout simplement, mais il voulut lui faire une petite démonstration de son pouvoir, et se contenta de tendre la main vers elle pour lui envoyer une décharge de douleur.

-Dommage le grand, souffla Shotgun, il fallait bouger pour vivre.

Et elle lui tira dessus, en pleine poitrine, vidant son chargeur. Il s'était effondré, mais Dolly aussi – et elle avait l'air très mal en point. Heureusement, Raphaël était toujours là, et il la prit dans ses bras en faisant très attention à cause de l'épée toujours dans le ventre de la rousse. Shotgun mit son sniper sur son épaule et se précipita vers la camionnette des Turks, prenant le volant pour rapprocher le véhicule de tout le monde. Reno y déposa Elena, et Rude y allongea Tseng, et finalement Raphaël s'installa avec Dolly qui était vraiment salement amochée. Aussitôt que les portières furent refermées, Shotgun appuya sur le champignon elle voulait quitter cet endroit maudit au plus vite…

OoOoO

Rude analysa rapidement la situation : Tseng était mal en point mais avait reçu des soins de base, Elena était évanouie mais n'avait que des blessures superficielles. Seul le cas de Victoria semblait dangereux (et même très grave, une sais plantée entre les côtes ça doit raccourcir de beaucoup une espérance de vie), mais Raphaël s'en occupait déjà et le véhicule était trop petit pour qu'ils puissent s'en occuper à deux, alors Rude décida de s'occuper de son chef.

-Patron, comment allez-vous ?

-Je survivrai… mais Elena…

Il serra rageusement les poings. Rude secoua légèrement la tête.

-C'est à vous de la guérir, patron.

Tseng hocha doucement la tête, puis se tourna vers Elena. Rude voulut prendre quelques bandages pour remplacer les bandes de fortune autour de Tseng, mais Raphaël avait réquisitionné tous les tampons et tous les bandages pour tenter de maintenir le sais en place dans la poitrine de Victoria. C'était le bon choix, s'il l'avait enlevé elle se serait mise à saigner comme un bœuf, il valait mieux le maintenir en place et retenir le sang le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'une opération soit possible. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Victoria, qui gémissait de douleur.

Reno, assis à côté de Shotgun qui conduisait, contacta le Président Shin-Ra. Il avait monté le volume de son PHS pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-C'est bon, on les a récupérés, dit-il.

-Ils sont dans quel état ? fit la voix du Président à travers le PHS.

-Assez mal en point, mais vivants. Dolly aussi a été blessée.

-Reno, articula Victoria malgré le bout de métal entre ses côtes qui l'empêchait certainement de respirer convenablement, dis-lui… de pas aller… à Healin…

-Elle vous fait dire de ne pas aller à Healin, ajouta Reno.

-Dis-lui que je ne risque rien, répondit la voix du Président, elle doit plutôt se soigner.

-Dis-lui… d'aller se faire foutre… s'il m'écoute pas…

-Oh, dis-lui toi-même ! s'exclama Reno en passant le PHS à Victoria.

-Ru… Je te tue… si tu… te pointes… là-bas…

-Kadaj détruira tout sur place si je ne suis pas là, répliqua le Président.

-Il va… te faire… du mal, souffla Victoria avant de se mettre à cracher du sang.

-Il ne me tuera pas, le reste m'importe peu. Reprends des forces, Dolly.

Elle raccrocha, incapable d'argumenter plus longtemps. Raphaël essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche de son mieux, alors qu'elle perdait conscience à moitié en marmonnant qu'elle voulait des aspirines et une clope…

Elena avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, et se mit à pleurer quelques instants plus tard. Avec ce qu'elle venait de vivre, rien d'étonnant, se dit Rude. Tseng se redressa en grimaçant de douleur pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui caresser les cheveux. Il avait l'air de verser des larmes lui aussi. Rude détourna les yeux, regardant le paysage défiler, mais c'était difficile de ne pas les entendre.

-Tseng… ça me fait mal…

-Je sais mon ange, pardonne-moi… Personne n'a jamais fait une telle chose pour me sauver, mon amour… On va te soigner, je serai là pour veiller sur toi.

Elena continua de sangloter pendant un petit moment, quand soudain elle s'arrêta. Se tournant vers elle, Rude vit qu'elle s'était figée en regardant sa main. Sa main où il y aurait dû y avoir une bague…

-Tseng… ma bague…

Voyant lui aussi que la bague avait disparu de la main d'Elena, Tseng s'empressa de la prendre pour la serrer contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en rachèterai une, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… le plus important, c'est toi.

-Je… je veux ma bague, balbutia Elena.

-Elena, calme-toi mon ange, dit Tseng d'une voix apaisante en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mais cela ne la calma pas du tout. Au contraire, elle se mit à hurler, et Tseng la retint contre lui de son mieux pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal en s'agitant un peu trop dans sa crise d'hystérie. Il se tourna vers Rude et lui demanda s'il n'y avait pas des tranquillisants dans la trousse de secours.

-Non, seulement des antidouleurs, répondit Rude.

Raphaël se tourna vers lui en lui faisant un regard du genre t'aurais-pas-pu-le-dire-plus-tôt-crétin et saisit aussitôt une des seringues à pression dans la trousse pour en donner une bonne dose à Victoria. Rude se dit que Tseng en mériterait bien une aussi…

Shotgun freina soudainement et dit, sans se tourner vers eux :

-On n'a qu'à aller la chercher, non ?

-Non, tu repars, c'est du suicide d'y retourner, dit Tseng avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Elena pour s'excuser. Désolé…

Et il l'assomma soudainement d'un coup à la nuque. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, finalement calmée. Mais Shotgun fit virer la voiture, retournant vers Ajit. Décidément, les femmes…

-Désolée Tseng, dit Shotgun, mais t'es pas mon patron et t'es pas en état de m'arrêter. J'y retourne.

-Tu vas repartir dans l'autre sens tout de suite ! s'écria Tseng, l'air furieux.

-De toute façon les deux sont morts, on ne risque rien…

Le chef des Turks prit alors un des revolvers accrochés sur le côté du véhicule et en colla aussitôt le bout derrière la tête de Shotgun qui freina brusquement.

-Tu changes de direction, ou bien je te fais sauter le crâne ! hurla-t-il. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! Là où tu fais erreur, c'est quand tu crois qu'ils sont morts ! On va se faire massacrer en y retournant, c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Pointe ce fusil ailleurs, dit calmement Shotgun.

-Écoute le patron, pour une fois, Shotgun, souffla Reno.

-Je baisserai cette arme seulement si tu me dis que tu vas rester raisonnable et que tu vas reprendre la bonne direction, dit Tseng. Alors décide-toi.

Il avait gardé son revolver pointé sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se tourna vivement et donna un coup sur le fusil, avant d'ouvrir la portière et de filer en coup de vent. Tseng n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer, il avait négligé d'enlever le cran de sûreté, et maintenant il jurait en wutaien.

-Elle est folle ! s'exclama Reno

-C'est pas vrai, souffla Rude.

-Kuso ! Reno, rattrape-la, bordel ! ordonna Tseng.

Le Turk aux cheveux rouges partit aussitôt à sa poursuite. Bientôt, ils furent hors de vue. Rude espérait qu'ils reviendraient bien vite… En attendant, il fit une injection d'antidouleur à Tseng, avant d'aller s'installer au volant. Ainsi, ils pourraient repartir dès leur retour.

Quelques minutes passèrent lentement. Dolly ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et demanda ce qui se passait. Rude répondit :

-Rien, juste Shotgun qui s'est barrée pour récupérer la bague d'Elena…

-Mais quelle abrutie !

Dolly s'énerva, et évidemment se remit à cracher du sang, que Raphaël essuya. Tseng se tourna vers Rude, et lui demanda ce qu'il en était de la tête de JENOVA et du Président, et s'énerva lui aussi en apprenant ses plans. Rencontrer Kadaj, dans ces conditions, avec seulement un SOLDIER atteint du géostigma pour le protéger, il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux…

Reno ramena alors Shotgun dans la camionnette, avant d'aller rapidement s'installer à côté de Rude, qui démarra aussitôt. La brunette s'agenouilla en face de Tseng et s'excusa.

-… Ne refais jamais un coup comme ça, compris ?

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma petite sœur comme ça, répondit Shotgun à voix basse. Mais regarde !

Et elle lui tendit la bague. Finalement, elle avait pu la retrouver… Tseng la prit délicatement et la passa au doigt d'Elena, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Shotgun.

-Merci… et je crois que je te dois aussi des excuses…

-Non, répliqua Shotgun en baissant la tête, t'avais raison, j'ai vraiment risqué ma vie stupidement : les deux clônes de pute ne sont plus là…

-Il fallait s'en douter. Vous avez eu de la chance de revenir vivants… Nous devons rentrer à présent.

-On les a quand même salement amochés, dit Reno.

-Si Kadaj n'est pas au courant, on peut s'en tirer assez bien, ajouta Shotgun.

-Mais s'il l'est… lança Rude.

Reno prit son PHS et prévint rapidement le Président que les deux clônes de JENOVA avaient disparu. Rude espérait qu'il ferait un peu plus attention à sa vie que d'habitude, mais il en doutait fortement.

Soudain, Dolly sembla se réveiller, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante. Elle hurlait pour qu'on la laisse conduire, et Rude sentit ses bras s'accrocher un peu trop fort autour de son cou à son goût. Elle arracha le sais de ses côtes (la folle !), et le sang jaillit d'un coup, éclaboussant le visage de Raphaël qui la retenait de son mieux. Reno réussit finalement à l'assommer d'un coup de matraque.

Décidément, Rude aurait pu se passer de ce dernier imprévu… il se remit néanmoins en route, le plus vite possible dans la brousse. Raphaël essuya le sang sur son visage, puis se releva la tête en se pinçant le nez en vain ; il avait dû se prendre un solide coup de coude au visage pour saigner du nez comme ça… À côté de lui, Dolly avait l'air livide, et elle pissait le sang par le ventre. Tseng et Shotgun lui firent un bandage très serré, mais elle avait besoin de soins intensifs au plus tôt, sinon elle allait y rester celle-là… un être humain normal y serait probablement resté, d'ailleurs. Plus que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le Bone Village, où ils avaient laissé l'hélico… avec un peu de chance, il y aurait quelques médicaments efficaces sur place…

* * *

Commentaire pour la lectrice québécoise: c'est moi ou bien Tseng il fait un "non Brad" à Elena? XDDD Ça m'a trop coupé le feeling quand j'ai pensé à cette connerie...

Prochain chapitre: le grand retour de Kael! Dom dom dom...


	48. Chapter 48

Pas évident d'écrire avec le déménagement qui s'en vient et mes millions de commandes de cosplay, mais j'ai quand même trouvé le temps pour ceci!

* * *

Lorsqu'il reçut un appel urgent de la part du Président Shin-Ra alors que le soleil était à peine levé, Kael Shinkigen se dit qu'il pourrait dire adieu à sa journée de congé. Il avait réussi à se trouver un nouvel appartement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à acheter quelques meubles, et se trouver un nouvel emploi avant d'en finir avec le SOLDIER, mais un certain Président n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faciliter la tâche.

Suivant les ordres, il passa donc à la Tour, pour y chercher… un uniforme de Turk, préparé spécialement pour lui. Non pas qu'il avait été promu parmi leurs rangs, mais le Président tenait à ce qu'il porte cette tenue lorsqu'il viendrait le protéger, à Healin. Kael, qui n'avait jamais fait un nœud de cravate de sa vie, soupira en rejoignant l'hélicoptère qui devait l'emmener à Healin. Le pilote de l'hélicoptère en question, chef de division d'ailleurs, connu sous ses seules initiales de ZP (le vrai nom avait échappé à Kael malgré les mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, mais la légende voulait que cela signifie « zoli pilote », ce qui désignait assez bien le petit blond mince au joli visage), fit mine de s'éloigner en voyant l'uniforme des Turks, mais se redressa lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était Kael à l'intérieur.

-Ah, te voilà ! fit-il avec une moue un peu fâchée.

-Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à me libérer un hélico ? demanda Kael.

Comme le Président avait l'air pressé, il voulait le rejoindre au plus vite… mais justement comme le Président avait l'air pressé, il n'avait rien préparé pour le transport de Kael, qui avait dû se débrouiller en demandant (encore une fois) un service à ZP. Celui-ci explosa :

-Mais tu crois que ça se libère sur commande, un hélico militaire ?

-Bah oui, répliqua Kael avec un sourire amusé. C'est toi l'expert pour ça, non ?

-Crétin… Allez, suis-moi.

ZP fit un signe de la main, comme s'il abandonnait, avant de retourner vers le petit hélicoptère qu'il avait pu libérer. Kael se retenait de rire.

-Et t'as de la chance que je sois chef de division ! ajouta ZP. Et puis d'être mignon, aussi !

-Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de chance, parfois, répondit Kael en éclatant franchement de rire cette fois.

-Allez, monte avant que j'me fâche…

Kael s'installa sur le siège de copilote et mit son casque d'écoute, après avoir déposé son arme derrière lui. Sa bonne vieille épée double, fraîchement aiguisée. Kael ne savait même pas si elle aurait une quelconque utilité contre le sabre de Kadaj… pourquoi le Président devait-il rencontrer ainsi Kadaj, d'ailleurs… ? C'était un fou dangereux, il avait déjà vu de quoi il était capable, et Kael aurait peut-être été à la hauteur, s'il n'était pas atteint du géostigma, mais dans les conditions actuelles il s'attendait à se faire mettre au plancher assez vite… alors pourquoi ?

-Bon, alors on va bien à Healin ? demanda ZP après avoir fait décoller son précieux appareil, sortant Kael de ses pensées.

-Exact, j'ai une mission urgente là-bas.

-En tout cas tu m'en dois une, répliqua ZP. Alors essaie de survivre à ta mission, ok ?

-Promis. En plus, je viens tout juste de trouver un nouvel appartement, je t'avertis dès que j'ai un lit ?

-Parfait.

ZP était ouvertement gay (l'homosexualité débordait de chacune de ses pores, littéralement), et il était du genre à vouloir faire des trucs avec les amis seulement et ne pas rendre les choses trop sérieuses, et il aimait bien le SOLDIER brun. Les jolis SOLDIERs en général, pourrait-on dire. Kael en avait déjà fait l'expérience – un homme doit bien se défouler de temps en temps ! – et apparemment ZP voulait bien en profiter encore. Pourquoi pas, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, ou même quelqu'un en vue…

-Au fait, c'est pourquoi cet uniforme ? demanda ZP au bout de quelques minutes.

-Pour ma mission… j'imagine… que ça fait plus… garde du corps, balbutia Kael. Je n'ai jamais porté un costume auparavant… je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer…

-Ça paraît, ton nœud de cravate est de travers.

-Ah… ?

Kael défit le long bout de tissu et tenta de le refaire, sans succès. ZP éclata de rire devant ses efforts infructueux.

-Tu sais nouer une cravate, toi ? demanda finalement Kael qui se retenait de jeter la cravate dans le vide.

-Pas en pilotant, mais quand on y sera je m'en occuperai. On y est bientôt, là.

Et ZP commença quelques minutes plus tard les manœuvres d'atterrissage. En piquant dangereusement du nez exprès pour faire paniquer Kael (du moins celui-ci l'aurait juré), et se redressant au dernier moment. C'était un pilote expert, mais il était un peu trop spécialiste en acrobaties au goût de la plupart des SOLDIERs qui devaient embarquer dans ses hélicos…

Une fois l'hélico atterri, ZP s'empressa de nouer la cravate au cou de Kael, qui détestait déjà cette chose. Le pilote donna un baiser sur la joue du brun, avant de le pousser gentiment hors de son appareil.

-Allez, le Président t'attend, ne le fais pas attendre !

Kael attrapa son arme et descendit de l'appareil. À peine s'était-il éloigné de quelques mètres qu'il redécolla aussitôt. Il fit un signe de la main à ZP, avant de se diriger dans le bâtiment, où une réceptionniste l'orienta vers la salle où se trouvait le Président Shin-Ra. Ce n'était pas sa chambre habituelle, mais une salle de réunion, vide. Le Président raccrocha en soupirant le PHS qu'il tenait dans ses mains, avant de se tourner vers Kael qui s'avançait vers lui.

-J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu pour arriver, Président, dit Kael en faisant un salut militaire.

Comme d'habitude, le Président lui fit signe de cesser les simagrées militaires. Il avait l'air particulièrement embêté.

-Je viens d'apprendre que Kadaj pourrait être…. fâché, dit-il.

-C'était à prévoir, non ?

-Plus que prévu. Nous avons repris nos otages, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, mais il vient de perdre l'avantage qu'il croyait avoir sur moi.

Kael regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil, énorme boule orange, se levait lentement sur les champs et les boisés à l'est de Healin. Sans regarder le Président, les yeux fixés sur la lumière flamboyante, il demanda :

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir, Président ? Pour votre protection, je sais… mais s'il s'amuse à faire réagir mon géostigma comme il l'a déjà fait… je ne serai pas d'une grande aide, non ?

-Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ?

Surpris, Kael se tourna vers le Président. Celui-ci souriait légèrement. Le genre de sourire qui n'est jamais très bon signe. Kael haussa un sourcil.

-Je pourrais me fâcher ?

-Tu promets ?

-Je promets, soupira Kael.

-J'aime mieux que les autres souffrent à ma place. Mais je crois que tu sais résister à la douleur.

Kael resta un court moment silencieux et immobile, légèrement sonné par la réponse, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de répondre en marmonnant.

-Oui. La résistance, c'est mon point fort.

-Désolé, ajouta le Président d'un ton qui semblait sincère. Mais il ne tuera pas un de ses « frères », c'est pour ça que je voulais quelqu'un qui ait le géostigma. Quelqu'un qui souffre, c'est déjà moins pire qu'un cadavre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Kael en secouant la tête. Et il y a une explication pour le costume de Turk ?

-C'est un symbole pour lui.

-Quel genre de symbole ?

-Que tu es à moi, quelque chose du genre, répondit Rufus qui sourit légèrement encore une fois.

-Je vois, dit Kael, amusé lui aussi.

Toujours pas habitué à cet uniforme, Kael croisa les bras pour se retenir de desserrer sa cravate si fièrement nouée par ZP. Il dit, toujours sur un ton léger :

-Alors il faudrait aussi en donner un à Dolly, non ?

-Elle a de légers ennuis, répondit Rufus en perdant le sourire.

-Comment ça ? Quel genre d'ennuis ?

Kael avait réagi plus violemment qu'il l'aurait voulu, et se calma aussitôt. Mais ses sourcils demeurèrent froncés alors qu'il fixait le Président du regard.

-Elle est blessée, finit-il par répondre, je ne connais pas bien son état.

-Elle faisait partie de la mission de sauvetage des otages, j'imagine ?

-Elle a insisté…

-Vous auriez dû insister plus qu'elle ! s'énerva Kael.

-Je sais, soupira le Président, mais c'est une tête de mule de toute façon…

Le SOLDIER se contenta de soupirer en guise de réponse. Le Président prit son PHS et contacta aussitôt un des Turks, pour demander l'état de Dolly. D'après les exclamations diverses qu'il entendit (« Comment ça, critique ? »), Kael en conclut qu'elle n'allait pas très bien…

Donnant ses derniers ordres aux Turks, de venir le rejoindre à Healin une fois que tous les blessés seraient à la clinique de la Tour (rassurant, tiens), le Président finit par raccrocher, et se tourna vers Kael.

-Elle devrait s'en sortir…

-Elle n'était pas dans un état critique ?

-Oh, elle est trop tête de mule pour mourir comme ça, je te dis, répliqua le Président.

-C'est… bien, qu'elle soit aussi tête de mule…

-J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne parte pas, mais…

-Vous la connaissez mieux que moi…

Le Président ne répondit rien, l'air un peu gêné. Kael se reprit :

-Ce n'était pas un reproche… Je suis content, pour vous deux.

-Hm. Merci.

Ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard. Kael allait dire autre chose, mais il remarqua soudainement à la fenêtre une moto encore lointaine mais qui venait très vite en plein dans leur direction. Kael prévint le Président, et lorsqu'il vit que Kadaj ne ralentissait pas et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir passer par la réception comme tout le monde, il se mit devant pour le protéger.

Les débris de verre cassé volèrent un peu partout – mais heureusement pas trop dans la direction des deux hommes. Kadaj atterrit parfaitement au sol, tel un félin, puis se redressa lentement. Kael, sur ses gardes, observait Kadaj en restant très près du Président.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, boss, dit Kadaj à voix très haute, mes frères vont plutôt bien, kaa-san les a vite guéris.

Kael aurait juré que s'il l'aurait pu, le Président aurait lâché un flot de gros mots. Kadaj continuait de s'approcher de lui, sans même prêter attention à Kael.

-Quoiqu'ils ont encore un peu mal, on dirait, ajouta Kadaj.

-Je n'ai fait que reprendre ce qui est à moi, répondit le Président.

Kael s'avançait doucement vers Kadaj pour l'empêcher de s'approcher davantage, mais celui-ci écarta Kael d'un geste du bras beaucoup plus puissant que ne le supposait sa taille, et il tira le Président par le collet, montant complètement sur son fauteuil roulant.

-ET TOI ALORS ? Tu m'as pris ma kaa-san !

Réagissant rapidement, Kael prit le bras droit de Kadaj et le tordit derrière son dos, pour tenter de le faire lâcher le Président. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu convenablement assurer sa prise, le clône de JENOVA lui donna un violent coup de pied qui le fit voler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kael lâcha quelques jurons en wutaien et se redressa rapidement, et comme Kadaj lui avait déjà tourné le dos, il lui prit cette fois les deux bras en une clé plus sûre, l'éloignant du Président.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ?

-T'empêcher de faire une connerie.

Kadaj se calma soudainement, et appuya son dos contre le torse de Kael.

-Une connerie, hein ? dit-il.

-Oui, une connerie, répondit Kael d'une voix qui se voulait la plus douce possible. Si tu blesses le Président, si tu lui donnes la plus infime douleur, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu reverras ta kaa-san.

-Tu m'énerves, murmura Kadaj à l'oreille de Kael.

Et soudainement il mordit cette oreille. Kael serra les dents pour ne pas crier, et il tordit un peu plus les bras de Kadaj, tentant de lui faire assez mal pour qu'il lâche. Sans succès au bout d'une longue minute de lutte, Kadaj finit par arracher le bout d'oreille qu'il avait entre les dents et le cracha aux pieds de Rufus.

-Arrête, Kadaj ! cria Rufus.

-Ah, le sang de kaa-san, dit celui-ci en regardant le flot rouge qui coulait de l'oreille de Kael avant de se mettre à le lécher.

-Ça suffit ! s'exclama Kael en donnant une secousse violente à Kadaj. Tu es là pour discuter avec le Président, alors parle !

-Lâche-moi !

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Kael avait déjà lâché Kadaj. Celui-ci avait dû parler directement avec son sang, avec le géostigma… il resta néanmoins sur ses gardes. La douleur s'affaiblissait, la plaie de son lobe d'oreille se refermait déjà. Les expériences qu'il avait subies avaient au moins eu ça de bon…

Kadaj s'essuya le menton, qui était couvert de sang, avec sa manche, avant de s'avancer vers le Président. Il le regardait d'un œil mauvais, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lui sauter à nouveau dessus… pour l'instant, du moins.

-Tu m'as trahi ! s'exclama-t-il. Et pourtant, tu m'avais dit… j'ai horreur des menteurs !

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, Kadaj.

-Alors où est kaa-san ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu mens encore ! cria Kadaj, furieux.

Kael se rapprocha à nouveau du Président, juste au cas où. Il avait bien vu comment il pouvait réagir rapidement et impulsivement…

-Je n'invente rien, répondit le Président. Elle a pris ta kaa-san, et elle a sauté de l'hélico.

-Qui ça, elle ? demanda Kadaj en penchant la tête de côté.

-… Dolly. JENOVA a pris le contrôle de Dolly, qui s'est enfuie avec elle.

Le SOLDIER tiqua légèrement en entendant le Président, mais il se retint de son mieux pour ne rien dire ou ne rien laisser paraître.

-Et je parie que tu ne sais pas où elle est, hm ? fit Kadaj.

-Non, je ne sais pas, Kadaj.

-Elle doit m'attendre pour la Réunion, alors…

Le clône recula un peu, l'air pensif. Kael espérait qu'il parte bientôt…

-J'ai déjà envoyé les invitations, marmonna Kadaj avant de se tourner vers Kael. Tu devrais venir aussi, hm ?

-Je devrais ? dit Kael.

-Oui, tu verras, ça sera spectaculaire ! s'exclama Kadaj en passant un doigt sous son menton, recueillant quelques gouttes de sang qu'il lécha.

-J'y penserai, articula Kael.

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi, boss, fit le clône en se tournant à nouveau vers le Président.

-Tu sais que je suis un homme occupé…

Kadaj se dirigeait vers la fenêtre (enfin !) quand il revint sur ses pas s'arrêtant juste devant le fauteuil du Président.

-Ah, au fait, tu sais quoi, boss ? Tes chiens, même si tu les as repris, ils sont toujours à moi. La femelle, en tout cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Elle aussi est invitée !

S'attendant au pire, Kael restait sur ses gardes. Il avait vraiment envie de frapper cette tête argentée… Le Président, réalisant ce que Kadaj voulait dire, s'exclama aussitôt :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait exactement ?

Kadaj s'assit sur les genoux du Président, enlaçant son cou comme une amoureuse, avant de répondre d'une voix chantante :

-Mes frères m'ont juste fait… jouer avec elle, ces jeux que les humains s'amusent à faire dans le noir… je n'avais jamais fait ça… c'était amusant, et maintenant elle porte la marque de kaa-san !

-Tu as… osé !

Le Président poussa aussitôt Kadaj de ses genoux, qui tomba à ses pieds, hébété. Kael ne connaissait pas la « femelle » en question et il devait quand même faire tout son possible pour garder son calme, il n'osait pas imaginer la rage du Président en ce moment.

-C'était mal ? demanda innocemment Kadaj resté aux pieds de Rufus.

-C'était… la pire chose…

Kadaj essaya de s'appuyer sur les genoux du Président, mais celui-ci le repoussa aussitôt, aussi violemment que le permettaient ses jambes affaiblies. Kael n'attendait qu'un mot pour agir.

-Ne me touche plus ! s'écria le Président. Je pouvais le supporter parce que tu n'étais qu'un enfant, mais avec ce que tu as fait…

-… Je ne suis plus un enfant… ?

L'air un peu en état de choc, Kadaj se redressa lentement et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre en titubant.

-Allez, essaie de retrouver ta kaa-san, dit le Président.

-Je suis toujours l'enfant de kaa-san, dit Kadaj d'un ton triste, comme toi et lui… Tu viendras quand même à la Réunion, hm ?

-Bien sûr, répliqua le Président d'un ton agacé. Si tu la retrouves.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus du tout, hein boss ?

Le Président ne répondit rien. Kadaj sauta de la fenêtre, et Kael s'y précipita aussitôt pour vérifier qu'il retournait bien à sa moto. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna enfin de la clinique, Kael soupira de soulagement. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer deux Turks, l'un petit avec les cheveux rouges, l'autre grand, costaud et chauve.

-Désolé, dit le petit rouge, on arrive un peu tard…

-Non, vous tombez bien, répliqua le Président. Vous allez le suivre en faisant très attention de ne pas vous faire repérer.

Kael resta discrètement près de la fenêtre, espérant que personne ne remarque son oreille. Mais les Turks avaient d'autre chose à faire et partirent aussitôt. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Kael s'avança finalement vers le Président.

-Je m'attendais à pire, comme confrontation, dit-il.

-Il est incapable de véritablement me faire du mal, répondit le Président.

-J'ai vu…

Il appuya sa main sur son oreille : ça ne saignait déjà plus du tout. Puis il ramassa le bout d'oreille qui était resté sur le plancher : lui aussi s'était refermé. Il le jeta indifféremment à la poubelle.

-Tu devrais désinfecter ça… non ?

-C'est déjà refermé…

-Je suis désolé, quand même…

-Ça va, ça aurait pu être pire…

-C'est vrai que si ça avait été ton nez…

-Là j'aurais hurlé.

Le Président lâcha un léger sourire, avant de lui demander de pousser son fauteuil roulant. Il voulait vite aller à la Tour, constater l'état de Dolly et des autres. Kael, étrangement, ne fut pas surpris en voyant que le pilote de l'hélico qui devait les ramener n'était nul autre que ZP…


	49. Chapter 49

Comme l'action se condense, j'ai dû faire un chapitre plus court cette fois-ci.

Déménagement demain!

* * *

Malgré la douleur, Tseng tenait Elena serrée contre lui le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Une fois au Bone Village, ils avaient pris l'hélico et se dirigeaient à toute allure vers la Tour. Victoria avait reçu des soins de base au village, mais elle était livide sur sa civière, et le chef des Turks se disait en la regardant qu'il se pouvait bien que le Président ait à lui dire adieu lorsqu'il reviendrait de Healin… si lui-même revenait en vie…

-On y est presque, annonça Rude qui pilotait l'appareil.

Reno n'avait pas lâché son PHS : d'abord le Président qui lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Dolly, puis contacter l'équipe de secours à leur arrivée.

-J'espère que tout va pour le mieux à Healin, soupira Tseng.

-Moi et Rude on y va dès que tout le monde est descendu, dit Reno en raccrochant finalement son PHS, sur ordre du Président.

-Bien… J'accompagnerai Victoria et Elena à la section des soins, dit Tseng avant de réfléchir un moment puis de se reprendre. Shotgun, tu accompagneras plutôt Victoria, je veux rester avec Elena.

-Tu as aussi besoin de soins, Tseng ! s'exclama Shotgun.

-Plus tard, Elena d'abord, je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

Shotgun le regardait d'un air réprobateur, et même Raphaël fronçait les sourcils en caressant ses nunchakus et en ayant l'air de se demander s'il devrait assommer le wutaien avec. La voix d'Elena contre lui le fit sursauter quand s'était-elle donc réveillée ?

-Soigne-toi, Tseng…

-Mais je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule, répondit Tseng d'un ton hésitant. On va te faire des examens, tu sais… ça risque d'être pénible… je ne veux pas…

-Soigne-toi, aussi.

-Bah vous voyez, elle le dit elle-même ! ajouta Reno.

Regardant par la vitre, Tseng vit la Tour toute proche : ils atterrissaient. L'équipe de secours devait déjà les attendre, et il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter encore plus longtemps. Il soupira, avant de confier Elena à Shotgun.

Une fois l'appareil atterri, on prit d'abord la civière de Victoria. Raphaël les suivit, indiquant avec des signes les soins qui avaient déjà été prodigués. Elle irait directement en salle d'opérations, puis aux soins intensifs. Son état était bel et bien critique, mais grâce à son organisme, elle devrait s'en tirer, se dit Tseng avec un certain soulagement.

Shotgun aida Elena à se lever et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Tseng se leva malgré la douleur cinglante dans ses côtes – l'effet des antidouleurs s'estompait déjà, mais il était bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il avait mal – et se dirigea de lui-même vers la clinique, où un médecin le prit en charge et le sermonna d'avoir marché jusque là, qu'il aurait dû demander une civière lui aussi… Pendant qu'on bandait ses plaies, il regardait vers la porte, en espérant de toutes ses forces que ça allait pour Elena, et pour Victoria aussi…

Il subit une petite opération pour lui redresser ses côtes cassées (« Ça va prendre du temps à guérir, vous n'irez pas très loin comme ça ! » « Ça colle bien avec mon boulot de dingue, alors… »), et on procédait aux derniers tests lorsque Shotgun pénétra dans la salle du médecin, Elena accrochée à son bras. Celle-ci la délaissa aussitôt pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tseng s'autorisa un petit sourire en la voyant et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il s'autorisa aussi à râler sur le médecin pour qu'il aille plus vite, non mais.

-Vous pourriez pas vous activer un peu ? s'écria-t-il en tentant de se redresser

-Ne vous énervez pas, ou vous allez le sentir passer…

Effectivement, une pointe de douleur particulièrement aiguë lui traversa les côtes. Il s'allongea à nouveau, mais son esprit était toujours occupé par mille pensées.

-J'espère que tout va bien à Healin, grogna-t-il, ça m'inquiète…

-Reno et Rude y sont, non ? fit Elena.

-Oui, mais Kadaj a très bien pu arriver avant eux… et s'il est au courant…

Il jeta un regard sur l'horloge au mur. Il était encore tôt, mais il n'avait pas dormi depuis de trop nombreuses heures…

-Et Victoria, pas de nouvelles ?

-Je vais aller voir, dit Shotgun en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

Le médecin acheva son dernier pansement quelques instants plus tard. Il lui défendit de quitter le lit, de faire des mouvements brusques, de se lever seul… Tseng lui dit bien tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, pour qu'il parte au plus vite, et qu'il puisse enfin rester seul avec Elena. Il attendit à peine que le médecin ait quitté la pièce pour la prendre contre lui dans le lit et la serrer dans ses bras. Peu importait la douleur, seule comptait la sensation de sa chaleur contre son corps.

-Tseng… ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai retrouvé ma bague… ?

-Grâce à Shotgun, tu la remercieras, elle a risqué sa vie pour la retrouver.

-Ma précieuse bague de mariage… Tu voudras toujours de moi… quand on sera mariés ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, mon amour ? s'exclama Tseng. Bien sûr que je veux toujours de toi, ça ne changera rien, je t'aime toujours autant, voyons… personne n'a jamais fait une telle chose pour me sauver ! Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu te protéger…

-Et tu voudras… de mon corps… ?

-Elena…

Elle éclata en sanglots. Tseng prit son visage entre ses mains pour la regarder dans les yeux, le plus près possible.

-Écoute-moi. Je te veux et je te voudrai toujours, même s'ils t'ont fait tout ce mal, ce que j'éprouve moi ne changera jamais, tu es mon Elena, tu es celle que je désire, tu es la future mère de mes enfants… tu es mon ange, tu comprends ?

-J'aimerais jeter mon corps loin de moi et devenir vraiment ton ange…

-Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais nous allons traverser cette épreuve ensemble, même si pour le moment ton corps te paraît insupportable, je vais te réapprendre à l'aimer, je te le promets… alors ne dis plus jamais ce genre de choses.

-Tseng…

La crise de larmes d'Elena l'empêcha d'en dire davantage, et elle se contenta de s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces. Il avait mal, mais il la retint contre lui et la berça doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Pleurer c'était bien un moyen d'évacuer un peu le mal qui lui avait été fait…

Elle finit par s'assoupir au bout d'un long moment. Shotgun pénétra alors dans la pièce et alla murmurer à l'oreille de Tseng :

-Dolly est dans un état stable, Raphaël communiquera s'il y a du changement.

-Bien, répondit-il à voix basse. Tu devrais aller te reposer aussi, Shotgun, mieux vaut reprendre des forces pendant qu'on le peut encore, je vais dormir aussi.

-Le Président m'a contactée, il arrive bientôt, après ça j'irai me reposer, promis.

Shotgun caressa un peu la tête d'Elena avant de quitter la pièce. Tseng ferma alors les yeux, en essayant sans grand succès de se vider un peu l'esprit de toutes les pensées qui le traversaient…

OoOoO

Kael avait écouté ZP râler tout le long du trajet en hélico vers la Tour (« Je vais te porter à Healin, je reviens vers la Tour, et à peine revenu on m'annonce que je dois aller y chercher le Président, mais j'ai vraiment que ça à faire ? » « C'est pas ton boulot ? »), jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin en vue de celle-ci. ZP, pour une fois, ne se permit pas un atterrissage risqué (artistique aurait-il dit), vu le Président à l'arrière.

Une fois l'appareil au sol, il alla aider le Président pour le descendre de là. Il avait à peine terminé de l'installer dans son fauteuil qu'il vit sur la piste une Turk qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui se protégeait le visage du vent généré par l'appareil avec son bras et qui se rapprochait rapidement. Elle avait une longue queue de cheval brune qui volait derrière elle.

-Alors, patron, c'est lui le fameux Kael ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute en le pointant du doigt.

Kael et le Président haussèrent tous les deux un sourcil.

-Fameux ? dit Rufus. Enfin… oui, c'est lui…

-Je ne crois pas être fameux, ajouta Kael, mais c'est bien moi… et toi, qui es-tu ?

La brunette le regarda d'un air étrange, comme si elle s'étonnait qu'il parle, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Président.

-En tout cas vous les choisissez mignons vos gardes du corps, patron !

-Conduis-moi à l'intérieur, s'il te plaît.

ZP, resté dans l'hélico, se marrait en les regardant. Kael se demandait si elle était _vraiment_ une Turk, quand soudain elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

-Rah, mais on dirait qu'il a été cassé à l'oreille… il reste quand même mignon !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kael repoussa gentiment la brunette.

-Tu as autre chose à faire que me trouver mignon, je crois…

-Vous avez son numéro, patron ?

-Conduis-moi à l'intérieur tout de suite, toi !

-Mais oui, mais oui, répondit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Kael secoua la tête et s'appuya contre l'hélicoptère. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, ZP se roulait sur le plancher à force de rire. La brunette n'avait fait que quelques pas avec le fauteuil du Président, quand elle se tourna vers lui, et Kael remarqua alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait directement la parole.

-Toi, tu bouges pas de là, je reviens !

-… D'accord… ?

Même le Président avait l'air de se retenir de rire. La situation était tellement absurde que Kael en restait sans voix, et se contenta de regarder cette femme étrange s'éloigner avec le Président. Puis il se tourna vers ZP, toujours hilare, et s'exclama :

-Ça suffit, là !

-Allez, tu veux que je t'aide à t'enfuir ? proposa ZP en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là à l'attendre pour vrai…

Kael pesa rapidement les pours et les contres de la situation :

-… Je te suis !

-Alors monte !

Et ZP fit redécoller l'appareil et se dirigea au raz le sol vers l'entrepôt. Kael se demandait si la brunette était assez loin, et à quel point elle avait des chances de le retrouver si elle était vraiment fâchée…

-N'empêche, elle est quand même mignonne, si elle se tenait un peu tranquille…

-Je te la laisse alors ! répliqua Kael avec un léger sourire.

-Non merci, ça reste une femelle…

-Eh bien je la laisse à qui la veut, alors.

-Elle n'aura jamais personne avec une approche comme ça, la pauvre…

-C'est pas moi qui vais l'aider en tout cas.

-En tout cas, si elle est vraiment une Turk, moi je suis le Grand Général Sephiroth…

-Elle l'a peut-être déjà été…

-Possible… en tout cas, si elle ne l'est plus, on sait pourquoi elle a été virée !

-Hm mmm…

-En tout cas, ça t'irait bien à toi d'être Turk !

Kael, qui avait commencé à enlever sa cravate venue de l'enfer se tourna lentement vers ZP avec une expression un peu figée.

-Heeeeh ? Mais non… Et puis je démissionne du SOLDIER, ne l'oublie pas…

-Hm… alors tu vas faire quoi après ?

-Je ne sais toujours pas, soupira Kael, et le Président n'acceptera pas ma démission tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé quelque chose.

-Pourtant, avec tes talents de SOLDIER, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, non ? J'ai entendu qu'ils cherchaient des ouvriers au Bone Village, ça ne t'intéresserait pas ? C'est un travail physique et pas très bien payé, mais beaucoup moins risqué que le SOLDIER…

-Hm, pourquoi pas… il faudra que je regarde ça…

Pensif, il caressa le bout de son oreille déchirée. Aucune douleur. Il avait ce genre de pouvoir, mais il ne savait pas quel métier il pourrait faire… n'empêche, un boulot physique comme ça, c'était tentant. Ça ne coûtait rien de soumettre sa candidature en tout cas. Puis il pourrait enfin quitter le SOLDIER… et prendre soin de sa mère… et surtout être certain qu'il ne recevrait jamais l'ordre de tuer son frère.

OoOoO

À peine arrivé devant la chambre de Dolly, aux soins intensifs, Rufus vit que les choses étaient vraiment critiques : le médecin lui faisait des électrochocs et tout le monde avait bien l'air de paniquer. Raphaël lui expliqua (en l'écrivant sur son PHS à clavier) qu'elle faisait un arrêt cardiaque. De mieux en mieux…

Les yeux exorbités et se sentant plus impuissant que jamais, Rufus les regarda faire. Lorsque la ligne sur l'électrocardiogramme s'anima enfin, il soupira de soulagement. Elle était en vie… elle était tirée d'affaire… Le médecin, remarquant la présence de l'homme qui signe son chèque de paie, l'approcha aussitôt.

-Elle a été salement touchée, affirma-t-il d'emblée.

-Dites-moi tout.

-Elle a une plaie béante au flanc droit, apparemment elle aurait fait encore plus de dommages en enlevant l'arme qui y était plantée, et elle a ainsi perdu une importante quantité de sang. Elle a les deux côtes cassées au même niveau mais on a pu les redresser, au moins aucun risque de perforation pulmonaire. Malgré tout ça risque d'être long avant qu'elle se remette, c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle soit encore vivante malgré tout le sang qu'elle a perdu…

-Un miracle… soupira Rufus. Mais à quoi as-tu donc pensé ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda, sous son masque pour la respiration et tout l'appareillage qui l'avait maintenue en vie jusque là. Elle était aussi livide qu'un cadavre, et complètement immobile, mais elle était en vie…

-Vous voulez rester un peu avec elle, monsieur ? proposa le médecin derrière lui. Je ne sais pas quand elle reprendra conscience vu son état, par contre la transfusion se fait rapidement, c'est un bon point…

-S'il vous plaît…

Et le médecin quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec Dolly. Il la regarda sans bouger pendant quelques instants, avant de prendre une des mèches de ses cheveux roux et de jouer avec, et commençant à parler doucement.

-Tu sais, j'ai vraiment très peur en ce moment… Je sais que tu ne te ne te réveilleras pas même si je te parle comme ça, mais tu vois, j'en ai besoin… J'ai menti, et je m'en veux… J'ai menti à Kadaj pour me sauver, mais ça te met en danger, je lui ai dit que tu avais la tête de JENOVA.

Rufus aurait juré que Dolly avait tiqué en entendant ces mots, mais il finit par se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un sursaut nerveux de ses cellules qui travaillaient fort pour la remettre sur pied. Après tout, elle n'était pas en état de l'entendre, et il était fatigué…

OoOoO

Sur la piste d'atterrissage de la Tour, une certaine brunette en uniforme de Turk trépignait de rage parce qu'un certain SOLDIER brun ne l'avait pas attendue…


	50. Chapter 50

Je suis de retour! Enfin, au moins pour quelques chapitres. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai plus de temps, mais un peu plus de motivation (on va dire). En tout cas ça ne m'a pas pris trop de temps pour me remettre au feeling de l'histoire (même si j'ai arrêté en plein milieu du moment le plus intéressant) ni à l'écriture (pas eu le temps d'écrire grand chose), je suis plutôt satisfaite. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

Quelques heures après son arrêt cardiaque, Dolly se réveillait, fraîche comme une rose sur laquelle on vient de piétiner. En tentant de se redresser, elle sentit une douleur atroce lui traverser le côté droit, et elle lâcha un cri étouffé par le masque à oxygène qu'elle portait. Elle vit aussitôt Rufus à côté d'elle se redresser – il avait dû s'assoupir à force de veiller sur elle, la nuit avait été longue pour chacun d'entre eux, mais maintenant il la regardait, définitivement bien réveillé, avec un air particulièrement inquiet.

-Dolly...?

Juste le fait d'entendre sa voix, qu'elle avait bien cru ne jamais entendre de nouveau, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle répondit, d'une voix faible à cause de la douleur dans ses côtes:

-Tu es là... si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi...

-Calme-toi... je vais bien, je vais même très bien.

Il passa ses doigts sur le visage de Dolly, là où il n'y avait pas le masque, mais elle était incapable de se calmer, et au contraire s'énervait de plus en plus, ses idées devenant de plus en plus claires. Elle finit par se redresser, malgré la douleur, et bombarda Rufus de questions.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Healin? Et Elena, est-ce qu'elle va bien? Et Tseng? Et...

-Calme-toi, calme-toi, soupira Rufus en la poussant doucement par les épaules pour qu'elle s'allonge à nouveau. Je ne sais presque rien personnellement, mais je peux appeller Shotgun pour qu'elle te dise tout...

-Elena... ces chiens l'ont violée...

Incapable de retenir ses sanglots à ce souvenir, elle se mit à pleurer.

-Pourquoi elle? s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête. Elena qui était si pure... Je vais les tuer, j'en fais une affaire personnelle!

-Je sais, Kadaj me l'a dit, répondit Rufus d'un ton sombre. Comme d'habitude, il ne comprenait rien...

-J'aurais préféré qu'ils se défoulent sur moi, mais pas elle, pas elle...

-J'ai appris pire, soupira Rufus. Parce qu'ils l'ont fait avec elle, elle...

-Elle...?

-Elle est probablement infectée par le géostigma.

-Pas ça...

Dolly ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas s'énerver davantage, ce qui n'était pas facile vu ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, si c'était eux qui le faisaient... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et laissa passer une longue minute de silence, avant de se décider à poser une nouvelle question.

-Que s'est-il passé à Healin? Dis-moi tout, s'il te plaît...

-Kadaj savait pour ses frères, répondit Rufus d'un ton pressé, il était plutôt fâché, il... s'est battu un peu avec Kael... puis je lui ai dit que tu t'étais enfuie avec la tête de JENOVA et que tu étais contrôlée par elle, il est donc en train de te chercher. J'ai misé sur le fait que ta présence était affaiblie par tes blessures, et ici tu es dans un complexe isolé, il ne pourra pas sentir ta présence.

-Je vois, répliqua Dolly après un moment de silence.

-Quand il saura que j'ai menti, il reviendra s'en prendre à moi. En attendant, on aura gagné un peu de temps...

-Tu crois que je vais le laisser faire?

Plutôt fâchée, Dolly se redressa à nouveau et arracha les aiguilles plantées dans ses bras et le masque à oxygène sur son visage. Elle sentait de moins en moins la douleur dans ses côtes, mais celle-ci était toujours présente. Rufus tenta de la retenir par les épaules, mais elle le repoussa.

-Il est incapable de me faire vraiment du mal, il l'a prouvé aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois je te jure que je serai mieux protégé! Calme-toi je t'en prie!

-Je suis calme, voyons, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire un peu figé, mais je ne compte pas passer la journée allongée, ne t'inquiète pas, mon corps se remet vite même si JENOVA me fait un peu la gueule en ce moment...

Et elle se mit debout, en se tenant les côtes. Rufus l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras pour la retenir.

-Il y a trois heures ton coeur est presque mort, dit-il d'un ton presque désespéré, je t'en prie, épargne un peu le mien...

Dolly se laissa faire et s'assit sur le matelas du lit, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Rufus, marmonnant:

-Ma taille que tu trouves si belle est complètement charcutée, je vais avoir une cicatrice d'enfer, ça va mettre des mois à disparaître...

-Ça ne me fait rien tant que tu es en vie...

Elle lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres, se calmant enfin pour vrai. Mais le tourbillon de pensées qui l'habitait était toujours là.

-On va essayer d'élaborer un plan d'ici le retour de Kadaj, d'accord?

-J'aimerais bien aller voir comment vont les autres, répondit Dolly.

N'osant pas dire à Rufus le plan qu'elle avait déjà en tête, elle préférait changer le sujet. Et elle voulait vraiment voir comment allaient les autres. Rufus proposa d'aller voir Elena d'abord, il devait lui annoncer lui-même qu'elle était atteinte du géostigma. Dolly se leva aussitôt et marcha d'un pas très raide vers la porte de la chambre.

-Tu devrais prendre uin fauteuil roulant, au moins...

-Mais non, ça va déjà mieux, répliqua Dolly toujours aussi tête de mule. C'est par où?

-... Dolly, si tu veux marcher, si tu veux te battre, très bien... mais habille-toi, au moins, dit Rufus avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

C'est alors que Dolly remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus et seulement vêtue d'une mince chemise d'hôpital. Elle haussa les épaules – elle avait perdu sa pudeur depuis longtemps dans les labos de la Shin-Ra, et elle continua d'avancer, suivie par Rufus. Elle demanda son chemin à une infirmière, qui lui ordonna de se remettre au lit – elle ne pouvait pas plutôt répondre à sa question? Tant pis, elle trouverait elle-même.

OoOoO

Tseng s'était réveillé depuis quelques minutes seulement, en tenant Elena dans ses bras, quand il vit Victoria ouvrir la porte de leur chambre – qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait déjà debout? - et laissant passer le Président dans son fauteuil. Celui-ci lui demanda d'un ton grave s'il pouvait bien réveiller Elena, il avait quelque chose à leur dire. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais Tseng avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il réveilla quand même Elena en la secouant le plus doucement possible, pour qu'elle ne panique pas. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, et par remarquer la présence du Président.

-Monsieur...

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé, dit le Président après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Surtout pour toi, Elena...

Le wutaien posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elena, se préparant au cou qui allait certainement venir. Il remarqua que Victoria avait les yeux fixés au sol. Le Président poursuivit:

-J'ai vu Kadaj à Healin aujourd'hui... il m'a parlé de cela... et il m'a dit quelque chose à ce propos... En faisant cela, il t'a donné le géostigma.

Elena se replia en petite boule, que Tseng s'empressa d'enlacer d'un geste protecteur. Il vit Victoria quitter la pièce – il faut dire que c'était difficile à soutenir pour tout le monde... Le Président continua, d'une voix hésitante que Tseng ne l'avait presque jamais entendu employer:

-Il faudrait faire des tests pour le confirmer, peut-être qu'il se trompe...

-Non, je le sais déjà, marmonna Elena.

-Tu devrais faire ces tests, 'Lena, on ne sait jamais...

-Non, je le sais... j'entends leurs voix dans ma tête... et aussi... la Sienne.

-Je suis désolé... murmura le Président.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, patron, répondit Elena d'une voix étrangement calme.

Tseng serrait Elena contre lui, et serrait les dents de rage. Le Président leur demanda s'il voulait qu'il les laisse, et Tseng acquieça. Elena finit par enlever ses poings devant ses yeux, révélant un regard humide, mais vide.

-'Lena... on trouvera un moyen de te guérir, on trouvera un moyen... Ne baisse pas les bras, je t'en prie!

-Un moyen... murmura Elena, en pleine torpeur.

-Ne désespère pas, Maboroshi travaille sur un nouveau traitement, il faut garder espoir!

-Hm, de l'espoir... il m'ont laissé un enfant bien à eux à l'intérieur, en fin de compte...

-Elena...

Il lui passa une main sur la joue. Elle frissonna doucement, mais ne se détourna pas, et finit par articuler d'une voix particulièrement morne:

-Tseng, tue-moi...

-Mais tu es folle!

Il la serra contre lui à l'étouffer de désespoir.

-Comment pourrais-je te tuer? Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi, tu comprends ça? Tu vas t'en sortir, regarde le Président, il se bat, lui! On va trouver un remède, et tu vas rester en vie jusque là pour le prendre!

Elena ne répondit rien, et resta complètement molle dans les bras de Tseng, qui se demandait combien de temps il pourrait tenir, combien de mauvaises nouvelles il pourrait encore prendre, avant de prendre l'esprit...

OoOoO

Dolly, titubante, avait pris l'ascenseur, et rejoignait finalement le bureau des Turks, bien déterminée à empêcher Kadaj de revenir se venger sur Rufus. Elle avait un plan en tête, il lui suffisait de trouver les moyens de l'accomplir... Elle ouvrit la porte de l'office, et n'y vit que Raphaël, qui se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

-Raphaël, est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver une chemise, un pantalon, des chaussures... et des gros calibres, un 357 magnum et un fusil d'assaut automatique, s'il te plaît?

Elle avait fait son sourire le plus mignon (compte tenu des circonstances), mais Raphaël resta impassible et écrivit rapidement sur une feuille: " Je peux te trouver les vêtements sans problème, mais pour les armes tu auras besoin d'une autorisation."

-D'accord, je comprends, répondit Dolly avant de prendre un air plus grave très calculé. Mais j'ai une nouvelle mission, des ordres qui viennent directement du Président, concernant la tête de JENOVA, il m'a dit d'aller à l'office des Turks pour les infos, qu'ils pourraient me donner les informations nécessaires car il devait rapidement parler avec Tseng...

Le petit blond n'avait l'air de ne la croire qu'à moitié, et il lui écrivit: "Je ne suis pas un Turk, Shotgun non plus. Il te faudra une signature d'un Turk ou du Président."

-Ok, c'est pas grave...

Pas trop contente, Dolly sortit du bureau, attrapa des vêtements dans le premier vestiaire venu, et se dit qu'elle pouvait toujours tenter de contacter Reno. Mais celui-ci lui raccrocha au nez après lui avoir gueulé qu'il poursuivait Kadaj dans la brousse et qu'il avait pas le temps. De moins en moins contente, Dolly donna un coup de pied dans un casier, ce qui ne fit que lui donner encore plus de douleur dans les côtes.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution: contacter Kadaj. Elle se concentra sur toutes ses cellules jenoviennes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un contact téléphatique avec lui.

-Kadaj...

Elle sentit de la surprise lorsqu'il lui répondit. Il devait se demander comment elle aurait bien pu reprendre le contrôle...

-Quoi?

-Kadaj, c'est Dolly, je peux t'apporter la tête de JENOVA, mais j'ai une condition...

-C'est quoi ta condition?

-Je veux que tu guérisses Rufus et Elena du géostigma, ça doit être dans tes compétences, non? Réfléchis-y bien, sinon je garde kaa-san pour moi!

Il n'hésita que quelques instants avant de répondre:

-... D'accord. Tu es à Midgar?

-Retrouve-moi sur le toit du Kuroneko, tu viens seul et sans armes, et je serai seule et sans armes non plus. La tête de JENOVA est en sécurité, je veux juste te parler, ok?

-Donne-moi deux heures, je suis sur l'autre continent et je dois vérifier l'état de mes frères.

-D'accord, dans deux heures, mais tu viens seul!

-Promis.

Coupant le lien télépathique, Dolly se laissa tomber le long du mur en soupirant d'épuisement. Activer davantage ses cellules de JENOVA lui avait permis de guérir encore un peu plus vite, mais l'avait épuisée, et la douleur était encore là malgré tout.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un se prendre dans ses jambes et manquer de tomber par terre. Redressant la tête, elle vit Shotgun qui reprenait son équilibre puis se tournait vers elle, l'air à peine surprise.

-Tiens, t'étais pas dans le coma, toi?

Dolly esquissa un pauvre sourire.

-Je viens d'en sortir pour me foutre dans la merde...

-Ah bah c'est pas joyeux, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je peux te parler en toute confiance, sans que tu ne répètes quoi que ce soit aux autres?

-Personne peut vraiment me donner d'ordres ici, alors j'ai pas à répéter même si on me l'ordonne... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? répéta la brune.

Dolly lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, et elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Kadaj d'ici deux heures, et qu'elle lui avait promis la tête de JENOVA et qu'en échange il guérirait Rufus et Elena du géostigma. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Shotgun lâché les doux mots suivants:

-Mais quelle coooooonne!

-Je vais à ce rendez-vous juste pour parler avec lui et gagner du temps, je ne sais même pas où est la foutue tête de JENOVA. Même si je bluffe, s'il peut les guérir, je m'en fiche bien qu'il me fasse la peau ensuite.

-C'est ça, et après le Président va se laisser crever sur ta tombe, et Elena va avoir ta mort sur la conscience en plus de ce qu'on lui a fait...

-Non, répondit Dolly en secouant la tête, je veux qu'Elena soit heureuse, elle pourra fonder une famille avec Tseng... et puis Rufus... il finira par s'en remettre, il trouvera finalement une fille bien qui lui fera de beaux héritiers. Moi je ne suis qu'une saloperie de clône, t'as bien vu tout à l'heure dans le camion, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler...

-Moi je veux que tu voies Elena sourire à nouveau, et pour ça il faut pas que tu meures, hein? répliqua Shotgun. Et puis je veux pas que tu meures, je t'aime bien tu sais? Alors tu sais quoi? Je vais t'aider à pas trop mourir.

-M'aider?

Relevant la tête, Dolly vit une Shotgun qui souriait à ses côtés.

-Ton plan c'est de la folie, surtout dans ton état, il faut bien que quelqu'un t'aide, quelqu'un d'au moins aussi fou...

-Deux folles ensemble, dit Dolly en esquissant un sourire à son tour, je sens que ça va être beau, tiens... Alors que proposes-tu?

-Pour commencer, on te bourre d'anti-douleur!

-J'avoue que je ne suis pas contre...

Elles se relevèrent toutes les deux du plancher. Shotgun prit le bras de Dolly par-dessus ses épaules pour la soutenir, et elles décidèrent d'aller s'équiper en médicaments et en armes à l'extérieur de la Shin-Ra, puisque avoir une autorisation risquait d'être un peu trop difficile.

-T'as pas demandé à Raphaël, pour une autorisation? demanda Shotgun alors qu'elles sortaient de la Tour.

-Il a pas voulu, répondit Dolly en grinçant des dents.

-Ah, c'est bien lui, il est toujours dans la Shin-Ra, mais comme ce n'est pas une organisation officielle et blabla...

-Il est plutôt mignon le petit Raphaël, dit Dolly, il a pas de copine?

-Nan, les filles ont peur de lui parce qu'il est muet et aussi expressif qu'une tombe... il arrive toujours pas à s'ouvrir depuis ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Il plairait peut-être à Kael, c'est son genre, les petits blonds bien foutus...

-Mouais...

Shotgun marmonna quelque chose que Dolly ne comprit pas très bien, à propos d'un certain pilote qui était blond lui aussi. Remarquant que Shotgun avait fixé son regard vers le ciel aussi gris que d'habitude et très inintéressant, Dolly poussa un peu plus loin.

-Pauvre Kael, dit-elle comme si elle culpabilisait, je devrais peut-être lui présenter quelqu'un, après ce que je lui ai fait...

-Oui, il est joli, Kael, ça ne serait pas difficile de lui trouver quelqu'un d'intéressé...

-Il t'intéresserait pas, des fois?

-Un peu, mais il s'est enfui alors que je lui avais ordonné de rester, soupira Shotgun, il devait pas être intéressé...

Dolly se dit que c'était peut-être un chien plus qu'un Kael qu'il lui faudrait, mais que ça vaudrait la peine d'arranger le coup... Mais déjà elles étaient arrivées à la pharmacie, et l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. S'ils s'en sortaient tous et qu'on évitait la Réunion, ça vaudrait la peine d'essayer...


	51. Chapter 51

Un chapitre plus long cette fois-ci... je tenais à mettre le petit bout avec Jostein quelque part, le voilà! Je trouve que c'est mal inséré, et dommage pour Lys9191 qui prend la peine de tout lire sur notre petit univers mais ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé avec Jostein et la maman de Kael parce que ça n'a jamais été mis en fic (et que les logs sont perdus à jamais et que je m'en souviens plus assez muuuuuuh, MC aide mouaaaah!), mais bon, voilà, j'y tenais, Jostein c'est bien mon seul OC et ze l'aime, bon. C'est mon petit goinfre, SOLDIER qui se bat au fusil et béni de Shiva préféré.

Sinon mon magasin déménage et c'est un boulot de fou, je fais des heures atroces, j'ai mal aux mollets. Pour me consoler j'écris cette fic en écoutant des remix de Touhou (U.N. Owen was her remixé par East New Sound c'est assez merveilleux, ça me fait un peu penser à Kadaj) et Beautiful World de Utada Hikaru sans arrêt.

* * *

Plus que quelques dizaines de mètres, et il y serait. Le Kuroneko était devant lui, il suffisait de monter sur le toit. Kadaj appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur de sa moto, lui fit faire un bond sur un réverbère, arracha quelques tuiles du toit avant de se retrouver sur le toit plat, où il freina juste à temps pour éviter de toucher Dolly. Il descendit aussitôt de sa moto en levant les bras.

-Tu vois, je suis pas armé.

-Tant mieux, moi non plus, répliqua Dolly en levant elle aussi les bras. De toute façon, dans mon état, je ne pourrais pas te faire grand chose...

Kadaj baissa alors les bras et jeta un regard méfiant à Dolly, avant de lui demander ce qu'elle lui proposait.

-Dis-moi d'abord s'il est possible de guérir Rufus et Elena du géostigma, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait parce que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Mais c'est possible, oui.

-Peux-tu le faire à distance?

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne peux pas donner le géostigma à distance non plus.

Kadaj sentait la nervosité de Dolly, et il sentait aussi qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais ce qui comptait le plus, c'était de retrouver kaa-san, coûte que coûte.

-Bon, ce qu'on va faire... je vais te les amener, et je viendrai avec kaa-san. Tu les guériras d'abord, puis je resterai et je te la remettrai, ça te va comme marché?

-Non, avant de les guérir, je veux vérifier si c'est bien ma kaa-san.

-Je veux bien te la montrer, mais je ne veux pas que tu la touches avant de les avoir guéris! s'exclama Dolly. C'est ma kaa-san aussi, et c'est à moi qu'elle fait confiance pour l'instant.

Kadaj eut un tic méprisant, et répliqua aussitôt:

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Sinon tu serait directement venue me voir, ou bien tu serais au lieu de réunion et tu ne ferais certainement pas un vulgaire marché.

-Elle me parle, mais pas comme à toi, je ne suis pas un bon clône, tu sais... mais elle m'a demandé de te retrouver. Kadaj, je suis ta soeur, essaie de me faire confiance...

Dolly fit un pas en sa direction, les bras ouverts, mais Kadaj lui tourna le dos, boudeur.

-Tu n'es pas une bonne soeur, tu as blessé mes frères, nos frères, et je suis sûr que tu me ferais la même chose si tu le pouvais.

-Je les ai blessés parce qu'ils ont fait du mal à une personne que j'aime beaucoup. Et puis si j'avais vraiment voulu te faire du mal, ça serait déjà fait, tu ne crois pas? Tu te rappelles l'autre jour? Je t'ai soigné et je t'ai même laissé dormir avec moi! Kadaj, essaie de me croire!

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et le prit dans ses bras par derrière. Mais il se disait que si elle était vraiment digne de confiance, il n'aurait même pas besoin de se poser la question, parce qu'elle ne poserait pas de barrières mentales entre eux, et qu'un seul regard suffirait, qu'ils partageraient la chaleur de kaa-san. Il ne réagit donc pas au contact de Dolly, se contentant de murmurer ce qu'il ressentait en elle.

-Ça te répugne de me toucher, hein?

Il sentit d'abord qu'elle s'énervait et qu'elle aurait voulu le frapper, puis il sentit une chaleur agréable, à sa grande surprise. Celle de kaa-san. Dolly laissait donc tomber ses barrières, et c'était si bon qu'il ferma les yeux pour ne ressentir que cette chaleur.

-Kadaj... Tu sens cette chaleur que kaa-san répand autour de nous? C'est de l'amour, n'est-ce pas?

-Onee-san...

Elle lui caressait les cheveux, et il se sentait se détendre peu à peu, et se laisser aller à cette torpeur si envoûtante.

-Cet amour que nous donne kaa-san, je ressens la même chose pour les humains que j'aime, et je veux qu'ils soient heureux... S'il te plaît Kadaj, guéris Rufus et Elena, et je te confierai kaa-san... je resterai aussi avec toi si tu veux bien de moi.

Kadaj se tourna vers Dolly, l'enlaçant à son tour. Il remarqua que ses yeux avaient pris la même forme féline que les siens, et qu'ils avaient une douce lueur verdâtre.

-Et tu participeras aussi à la Réunion, onee-san?

-Je te le promets, et puis j'ai reçu l'invitation...

Et elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Kadaj. Le tourbillon de sensations qui suivit lui fit perdre contact avec la réalité, et il sentit sa forme, son image, son existence se diluer, et l'Autre à l'intérieur de lui prendre la place... puis il sentit quelque chose passer très vite entre eux, et il reprit conscience de lui même, bien qu'il reste encore un peu étourdi. Il se détacha de Dolly et recula de quelques pas, un peu groggy.

-Alors... on fera... comme ça, balbutia-t-il.

La chaleur jenovienne subsistait entre les deux clônes, mais Kadaj décida de se secouer et il ajouta, d'un ton plus assuré:

-On fait ça quand? Le plus vite possible, ça serait bien...

-Cette nuit, alors, répondit Dolly. À la sortie est de Midgar. Viens tout seul, s'il te plaît, je ne serai pas armée, tu me fais confiance?

Mais elle avait déjà remis les barrières entre eux, alors Kadaj secoua la tête. Il voulait bien jouer son jeu, mais pas jusque là.

-Non, je ne viendrai pas seul. Mes frères seront là. Et je serai armé. Tu pourras l'être aussi si tu veux.

-Je ne le serai pas, je ne suis pas en état de me battre. Mais je ne serai pas seule, quelqu'un doit m'aider à emmener Rufus et Elena, tu comprends? Ensuite ils partiront, et je resterai avec kaa-san et toi.

-C'est parfait, alors. À ce soir, onee-san...

Il remonta sur sa moto, et donna un bon coup sur l'accélérateur pour descendre du toit, avant de rouler à toute vitesse dans les rues de Edge. Le vent soufflait très fort sur son visage, lui faisant presque oublier la sensation de la chaleur de kaa-san à travers Dolly... une sensation si forte...

OoOoO

Encore un peu sous le choc, Dolly descendit du toit en attendant que Shotgun la rejoigne. Alors qu'elle avait laissé tomber sa barrière mentale, elle avait vraiment perdu le contrôle, se laissant aller à embrasser ce petit con de Kadaj, qui s'était mis pendant quelques instants à ressembler à Sephiroth... heureusement que Shotgun avait tiré une balle entre eux, brisant le flot d'énergie entre eux... pour elle, cette apparition était un très mauvais présage, un signe que le pouvoir de JENOVA se faisait de plus en plus puissant. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

-C'était pas bon du tout, ça! s'exclama Shotgun qui arrivait en courant.

-Je sais, répondit Dolly une fois que la brune l'eut rejointe, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour le mettre en confiance...

Elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'ils s'étaient dit en revenant vers la Tour. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Shotgun secoua la tête, un petit sourire découragé aux lèvres.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils seront pas contents du tout d'apprendre ce que tu as fait...

-Il va falloir en parler à tout le monde... d'abord à Rufus...

-Je peux m'occuper d'Elena et de Tseng?

-Bien sûr... Pour la suite, j'ai un plan, mais ça va pas être du gâteau...

-Bah tiens...

OoOoO

Lorsque Dolly surgit dans son bureau, Rufus sursauta. Il était si concentré à préparer un plan et à camoufler de l'information aux divers médias qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue frapper à la porte. Il avait très mal à la tête, et ses plaques de géostigma palpitaient comme autant de petits coeurs excités. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il lui parla aussi sèchement.

-Mais tu es encore debout?

-Rufus, je dois te parler, tu ne vas pas apprécier et tu vas sûrement m'engueuler...

-Ça promet...

Il recula de son bureau, abandonnant son ordinateur, son téléphone dont toutes les lignes étaient occupées et sa montagne de papiers, prêt à écouter ce que Dolly avait à lui dire. Celle-ci s'assit en face de lui et lui débita son aventure, qu'elle avait rencontré Kadaj et qu'elle avait fait un pacte avec lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, Rufus sentait son mal de tête prendre des proportions de plus en plus gargantuesques, et une crise de nerfs pointer de plus en plus.

-Si tu veux m'engueuler c'est le moment, dit Dolly lorsqu'elle eut terminé, sinon on se met tout de suite à l'étude d'un plan-

-PARCE QUE TU N'AVAIS PAS DÉJÀ UN PLAN?

-LA FERME!

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de crier. Elle non plus, apparemment. Elle donna un coup de poing sur son bureau qui le fit se fendre légèrement, et poursuivit:

-Qui est-ce qui a dit à Kadaj que c'était moi qui avait la tête de JENOVA, hein? Maintenant tu assumes et tu me laisses diriger ça!

-Oh, tu veux diriger? Dès que Kadaj te verra avec JENOVA, il va se faire un joli plaisir de tous nous étendre sur le plancher et de te manipuler, tu ne seras qu'une jolie marionnette, et Sephiroth va revenir aussi facilement que ça! Comment comptes-tu diriger ça?

Comme si elle ne trouvait rien à redire, Dolly fit lentement quelques pas en arrière et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Rufus appuya sa tête contre l'une de ses mains, et reprit d'une voix un peu plus douce, et plus étouffée:

-... Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée?

-J'avais prévu une stratégie générale, mais on dirait que tu ne veux pas me faire confiance... Le seul mort qu'il y aura, s'il doit y en avoir un, il est en face de toi...

Elle se retourna et le fixa dans les yeux. Rufus soutint très bien son regard, et répondit:

-Moi je te fais confiance, c'est plutôt toi qui ne me fais pas assez confiance, on dirait...

Il se sentait trahi parce qu'elle avait pris toutes ces initiatives sans lui en parler, sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité, et il se demandait si elle ne lui cachait pas encore quelque chose... Au bout d'un moment, elle baissa la tête.

-Rufus... c'est peut-être ta seule chance de guérir...

-Ma vie ne vaut pas celle de la Planète entière.

Il avait été catégorique; probablement un peu trop au goût de Dolly, qui tourna à nouveau les talons, et cette fois quitta son bureau sans hésiter. Dans un geste nerveux pour faire passer sa colère, il griffa son bureau (déjà plutôt abîmé par le poing de Dolly). Il se sentait trahi, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix de suivre Dolly, et de l'aider de son mieux...

OoOoO

Après avoir eu envie de taper Shotgun en l'écoutant parler, Tseng se dit que le pacte avec Kadaj n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit en regardant le visage d'Elena qui semblait revenir quelque peu à la vie. Shotgun venait de finir son récit, lorsque Dolly entra dans leur chambre. Elle se prit une chaise, et leur demanda d'emblée s'ils marchaient avec elle.

-Je suppose que c'est un peu tard pour dire non, répondit Tseng en soupirant.

-Tseng, je vais avoir besoin d'un paquet d'autorisations, il va me falloir beaucoup de tireurs d'élite...

-Tu crois vraiment que Kadaj ne remarquera rien? demanda Shotgun.

-La zone de rendez-vous est désertique, mais entourée de rocheuses... Tout le monde me lâche? Très bien alors, soupira Dolly.

-On trouvera bien quelque chose, dit Shotgun d'un ton aussi enjoué que possible. Moi je te suis.

-Je vais t'aider aussi, dit Elena d'une voix faible mais déterminée. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien...

Elle saisit le bras de Tseng et le serra très fort, au point de lui faire mal. Celui-ci soupira et se tourna vers Shotgun.

-Passe-moi mon costume, et rassemble les autres dans l'office.

-Ok! Reno et Rude doivent être revenus à l'heure qu'il est, je vais les chercher!

Et elle fila hors de la pièce. Dolly sortit à son tour, le temps qu'il enfile son complet de Turk avec l'aide d'Elena, et ils se rejoignirent tous dans le bureau des Turks. Les derniers à arriver furent le Président et Shotgun, qui poussait le fauteuil de celui-ci. Reno et Rude aussi étaient présents; toutes les têtes étaient là dans le but de former le meilleur plan possible. Un qui permettrait d'éviter la fin du monde, si possible...

OoOoO

Après avoir finalement pu revenir vers la caserne où il était affecté, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les dortoirs des SOLDIERs, Kael entendit une voix familière derrière lui.

-Hé! Mais ça fait longtemps que je t'ai vu, toi!

C'était Jostein, un de ces collègues ainés du SOLDIER (et accessoirement le copain actuel de sa mère, ce qui faisait techniquement de lui son beau-père, mais mieux valait ne pas y penser pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête). Kael sourit, et s'arrêta pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, Jostein ayant été affecté depuis plusieurs semaines à Icicle Inn.

-Jo! Alors, t'es revenu du monde des glaces?

-Et toi, tu reviens d'un bal costumé?

Kael éclata de rire. Bien sûr, il était encore en costume de Turk, d'ailleurs il allait justement se changer.

-Non, je reviens d'une mission...

-Habillé en Turk?

-Hm mmm... protection du Président, pendant qu'il était à Healin et devait rencontrer l'argenté du carnage de l'autre fois... À ce qu'il paraît, le costume est un symbole pour l'argenté...

-Fiou, j'avais peur que tu ne sois passé du côté obscur de la Force...

-Non, je voudrais plutôt démissionner en fait...

-Quoi?

-Ouais, mon frère est un crétin de première, et j'ai un scientifique après moi...

-Bon, tu m'expliques le tout dans le détail, s'il te plaît...

Et Kael l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, où il lui expliqua ses démêlés avec Maboroshi qui s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à Black Gods à son goût, et les mésaventures de son frère Kokoro (Jostein grimaça en entendant son nom, les deux ne s'aimaient pas trop) qui avait l'air de vouloir se donner toutes les raisons du monde à la Shin-Ra de s'en prendre à lui... et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui donne un jour la mission d'aller tuer son propre frère.

-Et le Président, il en pense quoi? demanda Jostein une fois que Kael eut terminé son récit.

-Il ne veut pas me laisser démissionner tant que je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose...

-Il fallait s'y attendre, de sa part... heu, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il y a du sang sur ta chemise, Kael?

Le brun cligna des yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait commencé à retirer son costume de Turk (passant beaucoup trop de temps à tenter de dénouer la satanée cravate), et qu'en retirant sa veste noire, on voyait très bien de grosses taches de sang sur sa chemise. Il haussa les épaules, retira la chemise et se prit un T-shirt.

-Presque rien, l'argenté m'a mordu...

-Mais... hé, il t'a pris un bout d'oreille ou j'hallucine?

-Hm, mouais...

-Il l'a mangé?

-Nan, il l'a recraché...

-... Malade, ce type...

-Je sais... Oh, je suis allé à Mideel la semaine passée, j'ai vu ma mère, dit Kael d'un ton léger en espérant changer le sujet (il sentait qu'il allait entendre parler de cette oreille un peu trop souvent à son goût dans les prochaines semaines).

-Tu as annoncé la nouvelle à ta mère?

-Pour ma démission? Oui, elle était très contente, même... Et puis, elle s'est souvenue que mon père nous a laissé un héritage qui s'est fructifié à la banque pendant toutes les années où elle était dans le coma...

-Ah bon? Combien?

-Je ne sais pas... il y avait beaucoup de zéros.

-Et tu vas faire quoi, investir dans la Shin-Ra? ricana Jostein.

-Très drôle... j'en ai donné une partie à ma mère, et une autre à Kokoro, ça lui revient de droit, même si mon père n'a jamais su qu'il avait eu un deuxième fils...

-C'est probablement mieux, si tu veux éviter que le deuxième fils en question ne te crache dessus...

-Hm mmm. Et je me suis aussi acheté un petit appartement, j'ai commandé quelques meubles...

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver un nouveau travail, alors!

-Moui.

-Tu pourrais faire un bon hôte, avec ton petit costume...

-Certainement pas! À moins que je ne trouve quelqu'un de stable pour nouer ma cravate à chaque fois que je pars travailler...

-Le zoli pilote de la dernière fois, il sait comment?

-Oui, mais niveau stabilité...

-J'espère pour toi que non!

-Je vais bien finir par trouver la bonne personne, soupira Kael.

Il repensa à Dolly, et au Président qui l'appelait comme si de rien n'était... mais vraiment, du fond de son coeur, il leur souhaitait à tous les deux d'être heureux ensemble. Il pensait vaguement à une autre personne en costume de Turk, quand le PHS de Jostein sonna, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées ridicules. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec ce qui semblait être son supérieur, Jostein soupira et raccrocha.

-Alors?

-Ils ont besoin de tous les snipers pour une mission très dangereuse, répondit Jostein.

-Ils ont sûrement dit quel genre de mission, non? demanda Kael en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, mais ça doit sûrement avoir rapport avec celle que tu viens d'avoir, avec Kadaj, non?

-Probablement... fais attention, ne?

Jostein se leva du lit de Kael et s'étira, avant de répliquer en souriant d'un air espiègle:

-Mais oui, t'en fais pas, j'ai une femme et des enfants maintenant...

-Haha, très drôle, répondit Kael en lui frappant l'épaule.

-Bon, je dois me dépêcher, fais attention à toi aussi! Et je suis sûr qu'il y a une fille bien qui t'attend quelque part!

-Mais oui mais oui...

Kael salua Jostein qui filait hors des dortoirs, avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre et de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Une fille bien quelque part, avec qui il n'aurait pas de faux espoirs... tant que ce n'était pas une Turk avec une longue queue de cheval brune, ça devrait aller...

OoOoO

Une fois le plan fin prêt, tous s'activèrent, les uns allant mobiliser les hommes nécessaires, les autres préparant les armes et matérias, et d'autres encore se contentant d'aller manger pour prendre des forces. Dans la pièce seuls restaient Rufus, qui gueulait ses ordres au PHS, et Dolly qui regardait à la fenêtre en attendant qu'il ait fini. Ils s'étaient soigneusement évités du regard pendant la réunion, et Dolly l'avait même appelé "monsieur le Président" comme tout le monde, mais elle sentait qu'il fallait mettre les choses au clair maintenant. Ainsi, lorsqu'il raccrocha, elle s'approcha à nouveau de Rufus, qui s'était écroulé sur le bureau.

-Rufus...?

-Dolly?

Comme il ne se redressait pas, elle s'approcha encore davantage, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Et elle finit par murmurer les mots qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire depuis le début:

-Excuse-moi...

-Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne?

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi après tout ça, j'ai été égoïste, je ne supporte pas de voir souffrir les gens que j'aime, mais si ça peut me rassurer, tu ne me reverras plus, ce soir tous les clônes disparaîtront, et moi aussi...

-Et c'est supposé me rassurer, ça?

Soudainement il sauta sur Dolly, la renversant par terre. Il était monté sur elle, et il la retenait par les poignets comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie. Elle grimaça à cause du choc sur ses blessures encore fraîches (bien que plus guéries qu'on aurait pu le croire grâce à ses cellules de JENOVA), mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Rufus au-dessus d'elle un instant plus tard, elle oublia toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Il la fixait de ses yeux clairs mais rougis, et il finit par ajouter d'une voix forte mais un peu tremblante:

-Et tu crois que je peux supporter ça?

-Tu dois vivre, Rufus, tu as encore de grandes choses à faire pour reconstruire le monde, tu m'as dit un jour que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de mourir, dit Dolly qui sentait des larmes couler le long de son visage. Tu m'oublieras, je... tu oublieras à nouveau mon nom et mon visage... et ta vie continuera... tu trouveras une nouvelle personne avec qui faire ta vie...

-NON!

Et il baissa la tête sur elle, et ajouta d'un faible murmure:

-Tu es cruelle...

-C'est le destin qui l'est, répliqua-t-elle avant de sentir les sanglots lui étrangler la gorge. Je t'aime tellement...

-Moi aussi... c'est pour ça que je ne te pardonnerai pas si tu meurs.

Ne pas mourir... était-ce encore possible, avec le pacte qu'elle avait formé avec Kadaj, avec le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré? Mais en entendant Rufus le dire ainsi, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas _envie_ de mourir. Qu'elle n'avait pas envie que les choses continuent de vivre si c'était sans elle. Et que sa vie de sale clône raté avait peut-être un peu de valeur, après tout.

-Je vais... essayer de ne pas mourir. Je veux revoir les personnes que j'aime...

-Ne sois pas cruelle, dit Rufus, le souffle court, ne sois pas égoïste... ne prends pas tout sur tes seules épaules...

-Alors fais-moi juste confiance, je t'en prie! À moi, et à tous ceux qui travaillent pour toi... Il faut s'en tenir au plan.

-Oui... d'accord, je vais essayer.

-Merci, Ru...

Dolly prit le visage de Rufus entre ses mains, noyant son regard dans le sien, quand soudain, elle vit une larme couler le long de la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, l'air gêné, et eut un petit rire nerveux.

-La deuxième partie de la légende vient de s'effondrer, on dirait, dit-il.

Se soulevant un peu, Dolly embrassa la larme qui coulait pour l'essuyer, en se disant qu'un homme qu'on n'avait vu ni saigner ni pleurer ne serait pas aussi adorable que celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

-C'est la preuve qu'il y a toujours un coeur qui bat, dit-elle.

-Tout ça, c'est ta faute, répliqua-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement.

Posant ses mains derrière la tête de Rufus, Dolly le retint contre elle encore quelques instants, pour profiter de la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce serait peut-être la dernière fois... mais elle espérait bien qu'elle pourrait à nouveau ressentir cette sensation, après que tout soit fini avec Kadaj et les autres clônes...

* * *

Et là je me dis que si j'étais méchante, j'arrêterais encore la fic pendant quelques mois... mouahahahaha!

N'empêche, ce qui suit ne sera pas très facile à écrire, beaucoup d'action


	52. Chapter 52

Ok, je dois avouer, écrire ça aura été pénible, et je suis moyennement satisfaite. Trop d'action à décrire pour mon petit cerveau, c'était pas facile! C'est pour ça que c'est super court.

* * *

Tseng, assis au volant d'une fourgonnette militaire, jetait des regards nerveux aux alentours. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Derrière lui, il y avait Elena et le Président, et aussi Dolly qui tenait la boîte isolée. Maboroshi lui avait fourni une de ses inventions toute récente, un collier qui bloquait les ondes jenoviennes. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sauter sur personne malgré la proximité de la tête de JENOVA, ce qui était déjà un excellent résultat.

-Shotgun, tu me reçois? demanda le chef des Turks dans son micro.

-Super, comme dans les films! Patron, j'adore le vaccin du doc, y'a moyen d'avoir ça en vente libre un jour?

-Mais quelle junkie!

Maboroshi leur avait aussi fourni des injections qui amélioraient la concentration, qu'ils avaient remis aux tireurs d'élite postés un peu partout – et à Shotgun qui les dirigeait. Tout était en place, et Tseng se gara à l'espace prévu en se disant que tant qu'on ne verrait rien, tout irait bien...

-J'avais pensé qu'il serait déjà là, dit Rufus, il devrait être impatient de retrouver sa kaa-san...

-Odin est avec nous! Ça va aller! répondit Dolly en lui prenant la main.

Tseng se tourna vers Elena, inquiet pour elle. Elle était pâle comme un drap et elle tremblait.

-Ça va aller, 'Lena?

-Je me sens comme si j'allais être malade...

Tseng décida de se lever et il s'installa à côté d'elle, l'appuyant contre son épaule et lui frottant le dos.

-Tout va bien se passer, dit-il d'un ton rassurant, maintenant il faut faire confiance à Victoria et suivre le plan.

Soudain Victoria se leva, l'air soucieux, avant de fermer les yeux.

-Je sens qu'ils approchent... mais...

-Moi aussi je les entends, dans ma tête, dit Elena en fermant elle aussi les yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas, ajouta le Président qui avait aussi les paupières closes et l'air concentré. Ils sont nombreux...

Tseng se demandait de quoi ils voulaient parler, quand il remarqua qu'un véhicule approchait au loin. Il retourna à l'avant de la camionnette et sortit une paire de jumelles. Quelque chose clochait: ce n'était pas les habituelles motos des clônes qui approchaient, mais un gros camion.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...

-Peu importe, il faut y aller, dit le Président en prenant la main d'Elena.

-Restez ici, dit Dolly, je vais sortir seule pour le moment.

Et elle ouvrit la porte, sautant hors de leur camionnette blindée, faisant quelques pas en direction du camion qui venait de s'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres. Kadaj sortit le premier, suivi de ses frères à qui il donna des ordres... et le pressentiment de Tseng se confirma lorsque Yazoo et Loz firent sortir des enfants du camion.

-Ah c'est pas vrai, il a osé! s'exclama Shotgun dans son micro.

-Kuso, c'est pas vrai, grogna Tseng. Shotgun, tu peux en compter combien d'où tu es?

-Une quinzaine, et ils continuent d'en faire sortir... Peut-être vingt-cinq?

Kadaj avait pris par la main un petit garçon complètement envoûté et s'avançait maintenant vers Victoria, en lui faisant un grand sourire qui donna des frissons de dégoût à Tseng. Il voyait que Victoria commençait à perdre son calme et serrait les poings de colère, mais qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se contenir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez ramené ces gamins ici?

Le clône pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air hypocrite, souriant toujours.

-Pourtant je t'avais bien dit que mes frères seraient avec moi...

Tseng vit Victoria pencher la tête, comme si elle pensait très vite. Elle finit par se redresser et elle dit:

-D'accord... maintenant on va faire comme on l'avait dit, ok? Tu vas soigner Elena et Rufus, et ensuite je vais rester avec toi avec la tête de kaa-san.

-Très bien, mais avant je veux voir kaa-san, _comme on l'avait dit, ok_?

-Ok.

Elle revint vers leur camionnette blindée et ouvrit la portière.

-Reno, passe-moi la tête...

Tseng ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la retenir un peu. Dans son état nerveux, est-ce que le collier serait assez puissant pour empêcher JENOVA de prendre le contrôle? Et tous ces enfants...

-Victoria...

-Soit il va falloir que les SOLDIERs camouflés au sol se saisissent des gosses quand les tireurs vont ouvrir le feu, soit... je ne sais même plus...

Reno lui donna la boîte contenant la tête de JENOVA, et elle fit quelques pas en direction de Kadaj, sans l'approcher de trop près.

-Voilà, kaa-san est à l'intérieur, tu peux la sentir d'où tu es, alors ne bouge pas...

Kadaj ne bougea pas, mais il dut donner des ordres mentaux aux enfants autour de lui, car quelques uns s'avancèrent vers Victoria. Celle-ci sauta d'un bond sur leur camionnette, et Reno, d'en dessous, ouvrit une trappe qui permit à Victoria de lui passer la boîte. Tseng soupira de soulagement, au moins la tête était encore entre leurs mains... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kadaj, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air particulièrement fâché que sa kaa-san lui ait échappé, et il continuait de sourire.

-Tu n'es pas plus avancé, maintenant, s'écria Victoria. Maintenant, on fait vraiment comme on l'a dit, sinon...!

-D'accord! Allez les chercher, les enfants!

Avant qu'on n'ait pu les retenir, le Président avait tiré une Elena qui offrait peu de résistance par la main et l'avait entraînée hors de la camionnette, où des dizaines de mains d'enfants les attrapèrent et les tirèrent vers Kadaj. Victoria se mit aussitôt entre eux pour tenter de retenir le Président et Elena.

-Si tu me tends un piège, tu peux dire adieu à kaa-san! Rappelle-moi ces gosses tout de suite!

-Mais pourquoi, ils ne font rien de mal, ils ont juste très hâte à la réunion prochaine... Tu n'as pas hâte juste un petit peu, toi aussi?

Tseng vit alors Victoria passer beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un être humain normal et assommer les enfants autour du Président et d'Elena. Puis elle se tourna vers Kadaj et cria:

-KADAJ! Si tu ne les guéris pas tout de suite, tu ne retrouveras jamais kaa-san! J'ai intégré un système de destruction dans la boîte, si tu ne te dépêches pas, ce sera fini!

-Tu n'es pas une très bonne soeur, alors, répondit Kadaj, son sourire devenant plus triste.

Tseng admira le bluff de Victoria, puis il se secoua et donna ses ordres à Shotgun: viser la tête de Kadaj en premier. Et dire qu'il allait à nouveau le laisser toucher sa Elena... mais il le fallait, pour la guérir. Il regarda le clône s'avancer vers sa dulcinée, la faire s'agenouiller avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle et de défaire son noeud de cravate et déboutonner un peu sa chemise. Il voyait l'expression terrifiée d'Elena, et se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés en cet instant... Il décida de donner rapidement quelques ordres au micro, pour ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Rude, Maboroshi n'aurait pas laissé des tranquillisants dans nos munitions? Si on pouvait tirer avec ça sur les gamins...

-On a que les soins de secours et des munitions ordinaires, patron.

-Merde... dès qu'Elena et et le Président sont revenus dans le camion, Victoria récupère la boîte, Shotgun tu sais ce que tu dois faire... À moins que... il n'y aurait pas moyen de tirer dans les jambes des gamins pour qu'ils tombent au sol sans leur faire plus de mal?

-MAIS T'ES MALADE! Pas question d'estropier des enfants, gueula Shotgun.

-On doit s'en tenir au plan initial, alors... et compter sur le talent de nos tireurs d'élite...

Tseng vit que Loz et Yazoo avaient récupéré la plupart des enfants que Victoria avait assommés, mais il en restait encore plusieurs... De son côté, Kadaj avait commencé à « soigner » Elena, posant ses mains nues contre la gorge nue de la blonde et aspirant par ses paumes le liquide noir du géostigma. Le liquide coulait le long de sa chemise blanche et par terre, mais Kadaj semblait en absorber la plus grande partie.

-Elena, ça va? demanda Victoria.

-Ça hurle dans ma tête, répondit-elle.

-J'ai presque fini, dit Kadaj d'un ton neutre, décollant ses mains de la poitrine d'Elena pour les secouer avant de les reposer contre elle.

Tseng pria Leviathan pour que tout aille bien, et après une minute qui sembla durer une éternité, Elena tombait par terre, inconsciente. Victoria confirma qu'il n'y avait plus une trace de géostigma en elle, et Reno alla la chercher rapidement. Encore de trop longues secondes avant qu'il ne puisse enfin la prendre dans ses bras...

OoOoO

Dolly regardait avec dégoût Kadaj qui léchait ses mains pleines de répugnant liquide noir, le temps qu'on ramène Elena dans la camionnette, puis elle lui ordonna de s'occuper de Rufus, qui était appuyé contre elle, très pâle.

-Tu ferais bien de faire vite, ajouta-t-elle, les minutes s'écoulent...

-Mais c'est pas ma faute si ça prend du temps, j'ai jamais fait ça! répliqua Kadaj. Et pour lui, kaa-san est très forte à l'intérieur, ça va me prendre bien plus de temps! Tu crois que kaa-san aime que je la traite comme ça?

En le voyant continuer de se lécher les mains, Dolly se retint de lui dire qu'il avait l'air d'aimer traiter kaa-san comme ça, lui, et elle serra Rufus contre elle.

-Alors dépêche-toi de commencer, qu'on en finisse...

-Décolle-toi, pour commencer...

Elle hésita une seconde, avant de laisser Rufus glisser au sol et de s'écarter un peu. Kadaj le fit s'allonger sur le sol, puis il monta sur lui, le prit par les épaules, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dolly dut se retenir très fort pour ne pas faire un massacre en voyant Kadaj embrasser son Rufus.

-Attention, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit de louche, kaa-san-

-Mais tu vas me laisser faire le boulot, oui?

Il prit la mâchoire de Rufus entre ses mains, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche, avant d'y plaquer à nouveau la sienne et de commencer à aspirer le liquide noir du géostigma. Rufus s'était d'abord accroché à Kadaj dans un geste convulsif, mais au bout d'un moment, il se mit à étouffer, et tenta de le repousser. Mais Kadaj le retenait trop fermement, et Dolly, qui ne les lâchait pas du regard, commença à s'énerver. Il n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre comme avec Elena?

-Tu es en train de le noyer! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sagement, Kadaj se détacha de Rufus. Le liquide noir coula le long de leurs mentons, et tacha le joli costume blanc de Rufus. Alors que celui-ci crachait et reprenait son souffle, Kadaj se tourna vers Dolly et lui dit, moqueur:

-C'est toi qui voulais que je me dépêche, non?

-Laisse-le quand même reprendre de l'air avant de continuer!

Dolly jeta un rapide regard aux alentours: Yazoo et Loz avaient ranimé la plupart des gamins qu'elle avait assommés tout à l'heure, et ils les envoyaient un peu partout autour, en les gardant près malgré tout. On n'y pouvait rien, soupira Dolly, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Kadaj et Rufus.

-Finissons-en!

Et Kadaj ne se fit pas prier pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son Président préféré. Rufus avait l'air de perdre ses forces très rapidement, quand soudain Dolly le vit s'accrocher à la taille de Kadaj. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils s'embrassaient plus franchement et que Kadaj, même s'il aspirait toujours le liquide en Rufus, ne l'avalait plus et le laissait simplement couler sur eux. Elle sentait l'excitation de Kadaj, après tout le liquide qu'il avait absorbé, et les cellules de Rufus qui répondaient malgré lui... Et Dolly se sentit malgré elle passer en mode JENOVA.

-ÇA SUFFIT! DÉPÊCHE-TOI D'EN FINIR!

Mais Kadaj s'allongea sensuellement contre Rufus, provocateur, et continua de l'embrasser. Rufus, subjugué, se laissait faire, mais Dolly, qui s'énervait de plus en plus, tira violemment Kadaj vers l'arrière en le saisissant par les cheveux. Kadaj répliqua en tirant Dolly par le bras vers le bas, pour l'embrasser, elle, et en profiter pour lui cracher tout le liquide de géostigma qu'il avait dans la bouche. Elle donna un coup de pied à Kadaj pour se détacher de lui, et recracha le liquide noir par terre.

-Ah, mais je n'avais pas fini, dit Kadaj d'un ton railleur.

Il se releva, essuyant son menton avec son avant-bras, et il s'avança à nouveau vers Rufus. Celui-ci s'était accroché à Dolly. Elle l'étendit par terre et déchira sa chemise, puis elle se remit debout face à Kadaj.

-Je t'interdis de toucher à nouveau ses lèvres, espèce de larve! C'est le dernier avertissement, finis ça vite, et comme tu as fait avec Elena!

-On ne dirait pas qu'il en a envie, répondit Kadaj en pointant Rufus.

Celui-ci attrapa la jambe de Dolly qui ne s'y attendait pas, et la renversa par terre. Elle se releva rapidement, et grimpa à nouveau sur le toit de la camionnette blindée.

-TERMINÉ!

-Non, répondit calmement Kadaj. C'est là que tout commence.

* * *

Ouais, je vous laisse en plein suspense!^^


	53. Chapter 53

Ce chapitre est très dense et a été extrêmement difficile à écrire. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre! La suite va être encore pire, je le sens... N'empêche, je suis plutôt satisfaite. J'ai réussi à développer un peu plus les émotions de Kadaj et de Rufus à ces moments-clés, chose que je n'avais pas vraiment pu faire à l'époque... J'ai aussi changé plusieurs détails stupides, qu'on avait oubliés par la suite...

* * *

-TERMINÉ!

-Non, c'est là que tout commence.

Reno arrivait à peine à suivre les événements qui se bousculaient hors de la camionnette. Kadaj en profitait pour faire sa petite pute sur le Président en lui aspirant son géostigma, Dolly qui se fâchait et qui le provoquait, et le Président en transe qui lui sautait dessus, elle qui échappait de justesse et montait sur le toit de la camionnette...

Et maintenant, elle demandait qu'on lui file la tête de Jenny. Reno échangea un regard avec Tseng, qui hocha la tête, et il ouvrit la trappe dans le toit de la camionnette. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée de laisser une Dolly bien énervée prendre la tête avec un Kadaj boosté à mort à côté, mais elle devait bien avoir son plan...

Comme de fait, il l'entendit dans son micro ordonner à Shotgun de tirer une balle dans un des argentés, ce qu'elle fit, mais le gros para avec l'arme sur son bras et un des gamins s'écroula. Soit il l'avait entendue même si elle n'avait pas parlé très fort, soit ils étaient juste trop forts... Évidemment, Kadaj profita de l'hésitation générale pour sortir rapidement son double sabre et le placer nonchalamment sous la gorge du Président.

-Merde, ils sont trop rapides, dit Shotgun qui avait l'air de paniquer légèrement. Tu fais quoi là, Dolly?

-D'accord, Kadaj, tu veux kaa-san, n'est-ce pas? dit Dolly à voix haute. Eh bien il va falloir l'attraper, c'est un jeu... Tu veux jouer avec moi Kadaj? Le plus rapide aura kaa-san!

Et elle sauta en bas du véhicule, courant très vite par dessus les tranchées. Kadaj n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de la suivre. Une Dolly blessée contre un clône boosté, ce n'était pas prometteur... Kadaj avait dû donner ses ordres par télépathie, car le Président s'était redressé, appuyé contre quelques enfants, et se laissait guider vers le camion des argentés. Reno se précipita hors de la camionnette dans le but de le tirer de là, mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas en direction de son patron que le clône efféminé lui avait tiré une balle dans l'épaule. Sonné par le choc et la douleur, le Turk aux cheveux rouges s'écroula en se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir s'en tirer...

OoOoO

Nee-san avait mal, mais elle lui résistait de toutes ses forces, et elle courait du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Il la vit grimacer lorsqu'elle sauta en bas d'un petit précipice, et du sang commença à transpercer son chandail au niveau des côtes. Kadaj se disait qu'il pourrait rapidement la rattraper, mais soudain elle enleva l'étrange collier de métal qu'elle portait au cou, et il sentit aussitôt un lien télépathique s'établir entre eux. Elle se mit aussi à courir beaucoup plus rapidement.

« Relâche ton emprise sur Rufus et les enfants, dis à tes deux grands frères de les laisser partir, et je te rends kaa-san! »

Kadaj s'arrêta. Si les choses pouvaient aller plus vite comme ça, il les laisserait aller. De toute façon, ils lui reviendraient bien vite pendant le Réunion...

« D'accord, répondit Kadaj, mais tu jettes d'abord ta boîte supposément piégée. »

On est jamais trop prudent. Dolly aussi s'était arrêtée; elle était complètement à bout de souffle, mais elle serrait toujours la boîte contre elle de toutes ses forces.

-Relâche ton emprise sur eux d'abord! cria-t-elle.

-C'est fait, répondit Kadaj après quelques instants.

Par les yeux de ses frères, il les avait vus lancer le Président en direction de leur camionnette blindée. Le Turk wutaien en était sorti et avait ranimé le Turk rouge blessé, et les deux avaient ramené leur Président à l'abri. Les enfants s'étaient écroulés par terre, évanouis pour la plupart. Il s'assura que Dolly pouvait voir ces images via leur lien télépathique de plus en plus fort. Il marcha lentement vers elle, laissant tomber souba par terre.

-Prends kaa-san, sors-la de la boîte, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix calme. Le boss est avec tes amis, comme tu le voulais.

Et Dolly lui obéit aussitôt, devenant la bonne soeur qu'elle aurait toujours dû être. Elle ouvrit la boîte et la jeta au loin, gardant entre ses doigts ce qu'il désirait si ardemment, depuis si longtemps, avant de la lui tendre... Fasciné, Kadaj s'approcha et caressa la joue de Dolly pour la remercier de son obéissance, avant de lui demander gentiment de lui donner kaa-san, ce qu'elle fit avec respect et amour, le regard rivé sur lui. Kadaj la prit par le dessous et la contempla un instant.

-Kaa-san... nous sommes enfin réunis... alors dis-moi... dis-le moi enfin...

Hésitant, il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il ne portait plus ses gants de cuir, et il sentait le liquide visqueux dans lequel avait longtemps baigné kaa-san, un liquide froid qui piquait. Il sentait aussi Dolly qui s'accrochait à ses jambes de tout son amour jenovien, mais il aurait voulu être seul, seul alors que ce moment aurait dû être celui de la Réunion, celui de tous ses frères et de toutes ses soeurs... Il finit tout de même par poser la question, la seule question qui l'habitait, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu répondre.

-Dis-le moi enfin, qui préfères-tu, de _lui_ ou de moi?

Le vent souffla, faisant mollement voler les mèches mouillées de la tête de sa kaa-san. Il n'y eut aucune autre réaction de sa part, et même dans sa tête, le silence s'était installé. Bien sûr, se dit Kadaj en esquissant un léger sourire, elle n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux et se mettre à parler aussi facilement. Et malgré tous ses doutes, parce qu'il était un bon fils, parce que ce ne serait qu'en accomplissant la Réunion qu'il obtiendrait sa réponse, il colla la tête de JENOVA contre sa poitrine pour l'absorber.

-On va savoir, hm?

Et il sentit aussitôt une douleur atroce envahir chaque cellule de son corps. Il s'accrochait malgré tout de son mieux à kaa-san, mais bientôt la douleur laissa la place à une sensation encore plus désagréable: celle du vide.

OoOoO

-Kaa-san...

Sephiroth était allongé sur le sol. Un visage était penché sur lui. Un visage vaguement familier... Il sentait des doigts caresser son visage.

-Tu es revenu...

-Évidemment.

Il sourit à la femme penchée sur lui, avant de se redresser et de lui tendre la main.

-Tu viens? Il y a une Planète à conquérir.

-Je te suivrai partout mon amour, répondit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Rendons la Planète à kaa-san!

Et il la prit contre elle, avant de faire sortir la grande aile brune dans son dos et de s'envoler. Leurs cellules surexcitées communiquaient entre elles, et Sephiroth savait qu'elle ferait exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

OoOoO

Tseng s'en voulait, mais il avait laissé filer les deux frères de Kadaj. Il aurait voulu les massacrer lui-même en prenant beaucoup de temps pour les faire souffrir, mais la priorité était de s'occuper du Président, et de retrouver Victoria et Kadaj. Les deux autres devraient attendre. Il ordonna à Shotgun de superviser la récupération des gamins avec quelques SOLDIERs, et à Rude de prendre le commandement des autres SOLDIERs et de passer la zone au peigne fin dans le but de retrouver les deux clônes et la tête de JENOVA. Lui ramènerait le Président d'urgence à Midgar, il n'était pas en état de rester pour se battre de toute façon. Reno aussi était en mauvais état, il l'avait aidé à se soigner tout à l'heure, ce n'était rien de trop inquiétant mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il était plutôt dans les vapes...

Il venait tout juste de faire demi-tour quand il constata qu'Elena s'était finalement réveillée, et elle était en train de déshabiller le Président. En voyant qu'elle approchait ses mains du liquide noir du géostigma qui tachait le costume blanc, il freina sec.

-ELENA! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ne touche pas à cette saleté!

-Il faut lui enlever ses vêtements...

Elle lui tendit les mains; elle avait mis des gants de caoutchouc, qu'elle avait dû trouver dans la trousse de secours. Tseng soupira de soulagement et redémarra, non sans arrêter de grogner.

-Fais bien attention de ne pas entrer en contact avec le liquide, surtout là où tu as des plaies, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance, Elena!

-Je sais.

En regardant dans le rétroviseur, Tseng vit qu'elle avait l'air déterminé, et qu'il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ses gestes. La vraie Elena au travail était de retour, et il se dit que ce plan mal exécuté aurait au moins eu ça de bon...

-Comment va le Président? Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller bientôt?

-Il est encore malade, répondit Elena.

-Il reste encore beaucoup de plaques? L'autre en a quand même absorbé pas mal...

-Sur la main... un peu dans le dos... mais ça a beaucoup diminué.

-C'est toujours ça de gagné, soupira le wutaien avant de prendre son PHS.

Il regardait la ville qui se rapprochait devant lui en attendant que Rude lui réponde et lui fasse son rapport sur la situation. Ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé, et Tseng venait de raccrocher quand il entendit un cri de douleur du Président. Sans freiner, il regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit qu'il se tordait de douleur, les mains sur ses oreilles. Elena avait l'air désemparée, et s'était reculée un peu.

-Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il a? Tseng il souffre, tu crois que...?

-Par Leviathan, j'en sais rien! Il doit se passer quelque chose, mais...

Se maudissant encore une fois à cause de son impuissance, Tseng accéléra encore. Ils seraient bientôt à l'entrée de la ville, et le Turk espérait que le Président ne souffrait pas à cause de ce qu'il pensait... mais son PHS sonna, et la voix de Shotgun anéantit le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait.

-Patron, on a repéré un ange à une seule aile qui s'envolait, on a un problèèème...

-Kuso... repliez-vous, tout le monde rentre! ordonna Tseng. Et... Victoria, où est-elle passée?

-Aucune idée, vous voulez qu'on continue les recherches?

-Non, tu m'as entendu, rentrez tous, c'est un ordre!

-Si elle était avec Kadaj, dit Elena une fois qu'il eut raccroché, probablement que...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et Tseng ne répondit rien, mais il savait très bien à quoi elle pensait, car il se disait la même chose. Elle était probablement passée sous le contrôle de Sephiroth, et constituerait une aussi grande menace que lui...

OoOoO

Rufus s'éveilla enfin, la tête sur les genoux d'Elena qui essuyait son front en sueur. Il sentait qu'il était dans un véhicule en marche, et surtout il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-'Lena, j'aime pas ce que je viens de voir passer dans le ciel...

-Il est là, murmura Rufus.

Tseng devait garer la camionnette, car les mouvements du véhicule venaient de s'arrêter. Le Turk sortit du véhicule pendant quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière pour aller le rejoindre.

-Monsieur le Président, comment vous sentez-vous?

-J'ai horriblement mal à la tête et des acouphènes, répondit machinalement Rufus, j'ai mal dans tout mon corps et un goût horrible dans la bouche... mais ça pourrait être pire...

-J'ai prévenu le labo et l'unité de soins de votre arrivée. Ils vont aussi venir s'occuper de Reno, dit Tseng qui avait retiré sa veste et la mettait sur les épaules de Rufus qui s'était péniblement redressé.

Celui-ci avait à peine réalisé qu'il était torse nu, mais il se laissa faire. Elena aida Tseng à le soulever et à le mettre dans son fauteuil roulant.

-Il est de retour, n'est-ce pas...?

-J'en ai bien peur, monsieur...

Tseng poussait le fauteuil à toute vitesse vers l'entrée de la Tour, son PHS à l'oreille, suivi par Elena, mais Rufus ne l'entendait même plus. Machinalement, il avait levé les yeux, et vu l'ange déchu et celle qu'il aimait au sommet de la Tour. Ses yeux les reconnaissaient à peine, pourtant il savait que c'était eux; toutes ses cellules malades le savaient.

Soudain il vit une des deux formes s'envoler – une forme asymétrique qui prenait directement la direction du nord –, tandis que l'autre se laissait tomber de la Tour. Rufus la suivit des yeux, sans même cligner des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atterri lourdement, juste devant eux. Tseng arrêta brusquement le fauteuil.

-Dolly...

Le regard complètement vide de toute émotion, elle lui sourit. Sa chute d'une cinquantaine d'étages n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir causé aucun dommage, et Rufus se sentait étrangement soulagé à cette pensée; ses émotions s'embrouillaient de plus en plus, était-ce à cause de son géostigma qui réagissait à la présence de ce clône puissant, ou bien simplement parce qu'il l'aimait? Il vit Tseng sortir son revolver et le pointer vers elle, et ce geste l'ennuya.

-Ne t'approche pas!

-Tu veux jouer, petit humain? répliqua Dolly en clignant des yeux.

-Dolly... que veux-tu...?

D'un mouvement de la main fatigué, Rufus fit signe à Tseng de baisser son arme, mais évidemment, celui-ci ne lui obéit pas. De son côté, Dolly riait, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

-Je suis venue chercher nos frères et soeurs, voyons! finit-elle par répondre d'une voix à la fois enjouée et menaçante. Puisque mon amour me l'a demandé, et que kaa-san nous attend... Et toi aussi tu vas venir à la Réunion!

Rufus mit une main devant son visage. Il était fatigué, il avait le coeur fendu de voir Dolly dans cet état, alors il lui répondit simplement:

-D'accord, je viendrai. Mais pas maintenant.

Comme si c'était le signal qu'ils attendaient, Tseng vida le chargeur de son revolver sur elle, tandis qu'Elena se dépêchait de pousser son fauteuil roulant à l'intérieur de la Tour. Lorsque Tseng y eut pénétré, celui-ci s'assura d'en fermer tous les accès. Des portes blindées se fermèrent derrière les portes vitrées, et de puissantes magies de protection s'étendirent sur l'ensemble du bâtiment. Cela suffirait pour l'instant, et Dolly irait sûrement voir ailleurs pour des proies plus faciles...

-Ça va mal, souffla Tseng qui avait rattrapé Elena. On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose...

Rufus n'avait même pas la force de se retourner pour regarder par les vitres, mais il savait que Dolly s'éloignait, ses blessures déjà guéries. Et qu'elle allait tuer beaucoup de gens.

En proie à une horrible migraine, il se prit la tête entre les deux mains. Ils étaient dans un ascenseur, un qui n'était pas vitré pour leur sécurité. Rufus finit par articuler quelques mots:

-Je dois demander... à Maboroshi... et...

-Nous allons le voir tout de suite! déclara Tseng.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent après le « ding » habituel. Tseng poussa le fauteuil à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, et Rufus luttait contre toutes les pensées contradictoires en lui.

-Je vais devoir aller à la Réunion si ça continue comme ça... mes cellules m'appellent.

-Vous perdez la tête! s'exclama Tseng.

-Je vais aller les voir... mais je vais les détruire. Je crois... savoir comment.


	54. Chapter 54

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

* * *

Tout ça était en train de tourner vraiment très mal, se disait Shotgun. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, car Sephiroth était parti vers le nord, mais Dolly était restée, et elle était en train de faire un carnage. Au début elle ne faisait que trancher le monde avec un sabre qu'elle avait déniché, et c'était déjà pas très joli à voir, mais maintenant elle s'amusait follement avec sa matéria Ultima. Shotgun se disait que ça n'avait pas été une très bonne idée de lui confier cette chose pour rencontrer Kadaj, en tout cas maintenant il y avait des pâtés de maison qui se sublimaient un peu partout en ville.

Rude et Shotgun avaient fait évacuer les lieux de leur mieux. À Edge c'était plus facile, comme Reeve avait prévu des abris souterrains un peu partout, mais dans la vieille ville c'était pratiquement impossible. Ils s'étaient donc entendus pour dresser un Wall géant et contrer le mieux possible les sorts d'Ultima. Les SOLDIERs sous leurs ordres s'affairaient un peu partout dans les rues, jusqu'à ce finalement la protection soit mise en place.

Jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de Dolly avec des jumelles, Shotgun vit qu'elle était toujours en train d'absorber des cellules de géostigma un peu partout, et qu'elle avait un petit quelque chose de nouveau... une aile longue d'au moins un mètre, brun pâle, qui lui poussait sur le côté de la tête. Apparemment, elle était en train de faire une mutation en accéléré à force d'absorber du JENOVA, et c'était pas trop joli à voir.

Shotgun tenta de tout simplement tirer en direction de Dolly, mais celle-ci évita évidemment les projectiles. Elle bougeait à une vitesse impossible à suivre à l'oeil humain... Shotgun sortit son PHS et contacta Rude, à l'autre bout du Wall.

-Il va falloir plus que des balles pour l'arrêter, t'aurais une idée?

-Des bombes, peut-être? répondit Rude.

-Et je m'y connais en bombes, peut-être, répliqua Shotgun qui s'énervait.

-Des attaques simultanées de matérias, alors?

-On a quoi d'assez puissant? Elle a Ultima, et en ville je conseille pas Comet pour contrer ça...

-On peut commencer avec Fire...

-Si seulement ce n'était pas AVALANCHE qui avait la main sur toutes les matérias d'invocation... j'aurais bien pris l'aide des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, moi... Enfin, du Fire, il faut bien commencer à quelque part, on donne les ordres aux SOLDIERs chacun de notre côté.

-Je vais donner le signal dans deux minutes.

Et ils raccrochèrent. Alors qu'elle donnait les ordres aux SOLDIERs autour d'elle, Shotgun entendit un son irréel. C'était Dolly qui s'était installée au sommet d'un immeuble non loin, et qui s'était mise à chanter – c'était assez loin de ses ballades habituelles en tout cas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout...?

Mais elle était immobile, et Shotgun se disait que c'était le bon moment pour l'attaquer. Tous les SOLDIERs avaient préparé leurs matérias s'ils en avaient, leurs fusils dans le cas contraire. Rude donna le signal par radio, et les Fire3 allaient pleuvoir sur Dolly... quand le son de sa voix s'amplifia soudainement par dix, créant une barrière énergétique qui la protégea de l'attaque et fit éclater les vitres de tous les édifices dans un rayon de cinquante mètres.

-Raaaah, meeeeeeerde, fit Shotgun dans son PHS.

-Reste plus qu'à prier pour que le Président et Tseng trouvent une solution, répondit Rude.

-Mais comment, le Président est blond!

-C'est pas le moment de faire des blagues, je crois...

Shotgun ricana nerveusement, avant de donner des ordres aux SOLDIERs pour qu'ils renforcent la puissance du Wall géant. C'était bien tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en attendant que les grosses têtes à la Tour trouvent une solution...

OoOoO

Maboroshi allait verser une goutte précisément calculée dans une potion minutieusement mélangée, quand il y eut une secousse qui fit trembler la Tour entière et le fit renverser toutes ses mixtures par terre. Quelque peu énervé, il sortit de son laboratoire, pour se rendre compte que tout le personnel paniquait dans les couloirs, et qu'il y avait une barrière magique à l'extérieur de la Tour. Ce n'était pas très bon signe... Il vit le Président accompagné de deux Turks au bout du couloir, et il se précipita vers eux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda-t-il. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation, je trouve...

-Oh, presque rien, répondit Elena, juste le retour de Sephiroth et Dolly qui a perdu le contrôle et nous démolit la ville...

-C'est une blague? ricana nerveusement le scientifique.

-Pas du tout, répliqua le Président. D'abord essaie un peu de me soigner, je me sens terriblement mal.

-Bien monsieur, tout de suite.

C'est vrai que vu de plus près, il avait l'air particulièrement pâle et fatigué, le Président. Il l'entraîna donc dans son labo, les deux Turks ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Si c'était JENOVA la cause du problème, il suffirait de bloquer la communication entre elle et les cellules de géostigma... Maboroshi sortit donc un collier semblable à celui qu'il avait fourni à Victoria au début de sa mission, et il l'attacha autour du cou du Président, avant de l'activer. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement.

-Vous voulez une injection pour vous redonner des forces? Celle que j'avais fourni à votre équipe pour votre mission...

-Certainement...

Et le scientifique désinfecta le bras du Président, avant de lui injecter le produit (à base d'écailles de dragon et de jus de pampa, mais personne ne lui ferait avouer la recette). À côté, Tseng avait l'air de s'impatienter, et finit par dire au Président:

-Vous devriez présenter votre idée au professeur, monsieur...

-La Planète a deux façons de se défendre, non? Le lifestream, ou les Weapon, exposa le Président qui avait déjà l'air de se sentir mieux. Je crois qu'on pourrait utiliser le Lapis Weapon découvert décemment sous le Bone Village pour contrer Sephiroth au Cratère Nord.

Maboroshi se gratta la tête, avant de se diriger machinalement vers un ordinateur et d'y ouvrir un programme qui afficha bien vite plusieurs courbes régulières. Rufus et les deux Turks s'approchèrent pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-C'est un programme de surveillance des flux de lifestream, expliqua-t-il. Ce graphique représente le courant passant sous le Bone Village.

-Il n'est pas infecté par JENOVA, on dirait, remarqua le Président.

-Non, pas encore, répondit Maboroshi, mais si vous tenez à réveiller le Weapon il va falloir perturber ce flux... l'ennui, c'est qu'avec le désordre d'énergie qui règne sur la ville à cause de Victoria, le Weapon risque aussi bien de se diriger par ici au lieu du Cratère...

-Alors il faut transporter Victoria au Cratère avant d'entrer en contact avec le Weapon? demanda Tseng.

-Je déconseille fortement de la transporter au Cratère, répliqua le scientifique. Sephiroth va absorber ses cellules, et toutes celles qu'elle a pu ramasser en ville, et ça sera la fin pour elle – et probablement pour nous tous. J'ai plutôt une autre idée... en ce moment, elle doit être incapable de se contrôler à cause de la domination cellulaire de JENOVA, il faut calmer ça, mais pour ça il faudrait l'attirer ici.

-Comment, ici? Dans le labo? s'exclama Tseng.

-J'en ai bien peur, répondit Maboroshi. Il y a un moyen pour ça...

-Quel genre d'appât faut-il, et quels sont les risques? demanda le Président.

-Je peux l'attirer avec un leure de cellules de géostigma, en lui faisant croire qu'il y a une concentration majeure par ici... ensuite il va falloir lui injecter la même substance que votre traitement, ça risque de la faire énormément souffrir et de la perturber violemment, puis je lui placerai une puce sous-cutanée du même type que le collier que vous portez, et qui bloquera JENOVA. Les risques, par contre, c'est qu'elle nous massacre tous pendant le processus...

-Si on pouvait se contenter de l'attirer et de l'isoler, ça n'empêcherait pas le Weapon de venir jusqu'ici?

-Vu l'état actuel des choses, on aurait du mal à la contenir, et je ne sais pas si une cellule isolée suffirait à empêcher l'infiltration de JENOVA vu sa puissance actuelle. Le mieux serait que Victoria retrouve sa conscience, mais elle risque de souffrir... Il faudra peut-être même... envisager de l'abattre. C'est à vous de décider, monsieur le Président...

-En dernière extrémité seulement, répondit celui-ci d'un air indéchiffrable. Mais si elle peut retrouver sa conscience... ce serait le mieux. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Netza'h, je veux que tout soit prêt le plus vite possible.

Maboroshi hocha vivement la tête, avant de préparer un pistolet à injection avec le produit du traitement du Président, puis il prit quelques bouteilles contenant du géostigma et d'autres solutions chimiques, et fit un mélange qui produisit une vive réaction cellulaire. Les deux Turks s'étaient déjà placés, Elena avait fait désactiver les protections de la Tour puis était revenue se placer un peu plus loin pour une meilleure observation, et le Président s'était même levé de son fauteuil, son fusil en main, pour les assister. Le vaccin faisait vraiment son effet, s'il était capable de se mettre debout... Maboroshi se mit à côté du chef des Turks, son pistolet à injections en main.

-Une fois qu'elle va arriver, Tseng, n'hésitez pas à lui tirer ses points non-vitaux, pour l'immobiliser.

Quelques minutes passèrent, des minutes particulièrement stressantes (l'action, ce n'est définitivement pas son truc, à Maboroshi), jusqu'à ce que le PHS de Tseng sonne.

-Elena?

-Elle arrive, fit la voix de la blonde à travers le combiné. Tenez-vous prêts.

-Compris, répondit Tseng avant de raccrocher.

Encore quelques instants s'écoulèrent... jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent de la vitre voler en éclats... puis qu'ils voient le mur du labo exploser. Tseng ouvrit aussitôt le feu en direction de la chose qui ressemblait vaguement à Victoria (avec une grande aile sur le côté de la tête, par Odin, en d'autres circonstances Maboroshi aurait rêvé de pouvoir étudier cette mutation pour le moins originale), lui tirant dans les épaules. Le Président tira aussi quelques coups, qui atteignirent son aile, mais il finit par tomber à genoux. Le collier avait ses limites...

Tseng rechargea son fusil et tira dans les genoux de Victoria, qui s'effondra. Elle ne devait vraiment pas s'y attendre, pour s'être laissée prendre aussi facilement... Maboroshi inspira un bon coup et prit le temps de viser, avant de tirer une injection vers elle, qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Hurlant de sa voix inhumaine, elle s'écroula au sol en crachant un épais liquide noir. Son aile aussi se rétractait, en laissant un paquet de plumes cuivrées un peu partout. Maboroshi s'approcha un peu et lui tira à nouveau dessus, au niveau de la gorge cette fois-ci. Les cris de Victoria devenaient de plus en plus humains, son visage aussi par la même occasion. Mais elle avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir, et Maboroshi fit signe à Tseng de se rapprocher.

-Ça fait effet! Tseng, aidez-moi à la tenir pendant que je lui insère la puce!

Et le Turk la retint par les bras, tandis que le scientifique faisait une petite incision au niveau de son cou pour y glisser la puce. La plaie se referma rapidement – la plupart des balles qui avaient touché Victoria avaient été expulsées de son organisme et les plaies guérissaient à une très grande vitesse. JENOVA était en train de perdre le contrôle, mais sa puissance actuelle suffisait pour guérir un corps blessé à ce point, apparemment...

Le Président devait avoir repris le contrôle sur lui-même aussi, car il se mit à ramper vers Victoria qui reprenait conscience (et qui pleurait de douleur). Il se pencha sur elle, et il murmura:

-Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas te laisser mourir...

-Rufus, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, tu m'avais promis... de m'arrêter...

-Je t'ai promis de t'arrêter, pas de te tuer, répliqua Rufus en prenant la main de Victoria.

-J'ai tout raté... pardonne-moi...

-Essaie de te calmer, Victoria, dit Maboroshi. Je sais que c'est douloureux, tant qu'il est là... Maintenant, il faut s'occuper de réveiller le Weapon.

Laissant le couple en mauvais état sur place, Maboroshi se dirigea vers son ordinateur, suivi par les deux Turks. Elena essoufflée, lui demanda:

-Comment on réveille ça, un Weapon?

-En envoyant un signal via le Global Network qui est relié à un système grâce auquel on peut superficiellement modifier le cours du lifestream... J'espère que ce Weapon n'est pas un gros dormeur, ajouta Maboroshi en s'installant devant son ordinateur.

-Je fais évacuer le village, fit Tseng en prenant son PHS, commencez dès maintenant.

Sur l'écran, les courbes s'affichèrent. Maboroshi se concentra sur celle du Bone Village, et envoya le signal le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. De fortes lignes agitèrent la courbe au bout de quelques minutes, de plus en plus fortes. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier...

OoOoO

Encore un peu déboussolé, Rufus serrait la main de Dolly contre sa poitrine. Il savait que cela n'atténuerait en rien la douleur qu'elle ressentait, mais il voulait qu'elle sente sa présence le plus possible. Parce que c'était la présence de JENOVA – de Sephiroth qui provoquait cette douleur en elle... Comme pour répondre à cette pensée, Dolly finit par articuler:

-Ru... je veux que tu saches... il n'est rien pour moi...

-Je sais, ce sont les cellules, répondit-il. Ça me fait un peu mal, mais je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être soi-même.

Évidemment, il le savait très bien, mais l'entendre le dire lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu, même si Dolly se mettait à sangloter à nouveau.

-Je t'aime... si tu savais comme je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, je t'aime tant...

Dolly se serra contre lui, et il la prit dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu rester sans rien penser pour le reste de ses jours, mais il entendit la voix de Maboroshi qui criait.

-Cette fois ça y est!

-On pourrait avoir une confirmation visuelle? demanda Rufus. Tseng, tout ce qui peut nous aider à visualiser le Weapon, caméras ou satellites, tu le mets à notre disposition.

Tseng s'assit devant un ordinateur à côté de celui de Maboroshi, et accéda au programme de surveillance mondial de la Shin-Ra, où il observa les caméras de sécurité du Bone Village. On voyait un ravin à la place des petits trous ici et là, et une énorme masse bleutée qui s'éloignait.

-La direction?

-Ça me semble être le nord, monsieur.

-Parfait, dit Rufus avant de s'autoriser à soupirer.

Dolly le serrait contre elle comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui échappe, et il commençait à étouffer, mais il ne broncha pas – il avait eu si peur de la perdre, après tout... mais il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de Tseng, qui passait différentes images montrant la progression du Weapon.

-J'espère qu'il sera suffisant pour vaincre Sephiroth, dit Rufus.

-Je crois que oui, répondit Dolly en grimaçant toujours de douleur. Il n'est plus aussi puissant... il est incomplet.

-J'espère que Sephiroth n'aura pas le bon goût de s'enfuir en le voyant débarquer dans son Cratère, commenta Maboroshi.

-Ça ne serait pas trop son genre, répondit Rufus.

Tous observaient la lente escalade du Weapon le long du Cratère, jusqu'à ce que l'arrivée de Shotgun et de Rude, qui avaient fini par revenir, les fasse sursauter.

-Il se passe quoi, là? s'exclama Shotgun, toujours aussi bruyante.

-Il se passe que Sephiroth va avoir des problèmes de bonne heure, répondit Tseng.

-Oh, c'est bien alors, dit la brunette avant de se planquer devant l'écran, comme tout le monde.

Dolly s'était plaquée contre Rufus, comme si elle voulait se cacher de Shotgun et de Rude. Après tout, c'était eux qui l'avaient affrontée en pleine ville... Rufus flatta ses cheveux mêlés de plumes pour la calmer. À l'écran, on voyait le Lapis Weapon, maintenant au sommet du Cratère, qui chargeait un rayon en direction de Sephiroth. Celui-ci sauta en direction de l'énorme masse bleue, mais pas à temps, et il reçut le rayon de plein fouet. Tous retinrent leur souffle.

-Il est encore là, je le sens, marmonna Dolly qui souffrait toujours dans les bras de Rufus.

Et effectivement, on vit à l'écran un Sephiroth mal en point, mais toujours en vie, se redresser, Masamune en main. Le Lapis Weapon prit son élan et lui sauta dessus, ses deux pattes du devant prêtes à écrabouiller le Grand Général. Celui-ci renfonça dans le sol, mais il tint bon.

-Il tient bon!

-Il faut l'écraser d'un bon coup!

Le Lapis Weapon, profitant du fait que Sephiroth était prisonnier sous ses pattes, en profita pour lui tirer un autre rayon, plus petit mais plus précis, qui sembla lui faire beaucoup de dommage. Puis il lui donna un nouveau coup de pattes qui le fit voler quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin et rouler quelques dizaines d'autres... et cette fois-ci, il ne se releva pas.

Rufus sentit Dolly se détendre dans ses bras, et il sut que c'était fini pour de bon. À l'écran, on voyait une grande aile brune couvrir le corps de Sephiroth, avant d'éclater en plumes, révélant la silhouette beaucoup plus svelte de Kadaj, agonisant. Rufus espérait qu'il mettrait aussi fin aux jours de ce dernier, mais le Lapis Weapon se retourna, voulant selon toute apparence retourner dormir dans son trou au Bone Village.

On entendit un soupir de soulagement général.

-Vous avez des ordres concernant Kadaj, monsieur? demanda Tseng en se retournant.

Rufus hésita quelques instants, avant de finalement répondre:

-Le capturer avant que ses frères ne viennent le reprendre. Sinon tout sera à recommencer.

-Bien compris monsieur, je m'en charge personnellement. Rude, Shotgun, vous venez avec moi. Elena, tu restes ici pour assurer la sécurité du Président.

-Garde-le vivant si possible.

-Compris.

Le chef des Turks s'inclina, puis il s'éloigna rapidement, suivi de Rude et de Shotgun qui gambadait joyeusement. Maboroshi mit fin au programme de modification du flux du lifestream, avant de soupirer un bon coup.

-On l'a échappé belle, s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est de ma faute, marmonna Dolly.

-C'est aussi la mienne, soupira Rufus.

-Non, c'est la mienne, j'aurais dû t'écouter au lieu d'en faire à ma tête, et... ça a mal tourné... J'ai un trou noir, je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qui s'est passé après que Kadaj ait absorbé la tête de JENOVA et soit devenu Sephiroth... je me rappelle juste... un tas de hurlements...

Toujours aussi délicat que d'habitude, Rufus répondit:

-Eh bien, disons que tu as été la fière sergente de Sephiroth.

-J'ai tué des gens, n'est-ce pas?

-Il va falloir que je vous retire vos protections cellulaires, et que je vous fasse un examen complet, monsieur le Président, intervint Maboroshi. À Dolly aussi, d'ailleurs.

Elena saisit son Président et le remit presque de force sur son fauteuil. Rufus profita de ces interventions fort opportunes pour ne pas répondre à la question de Dolly, mais elle lui dit d'un ton de reproche:

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu...

-Je n'ai rien vu, répondit Rufus après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, mais je sais que tu as tué beaucoup de gens.

-Il doit être fier, Hojo, sanglota Dolly en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. J'étais pourtant le clône raté...

-N'y pensez plus, ce n'était pas vous, dit Elena en s'agenouillant par terre pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Rufus regarda Dolly poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde et pleurer, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. Après un petit moment, Elena lui tapota le dos et lui dit à l'oreille qu'il fallait faire ces examens bien vite, pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Dolly finit par se lever, essuyant ses yeux rouges, et elle poussa elle-même le fauteuil de Rufus jusqu'à la salle d'examen où les entraîna Maboroshi.

Celui-ci examina d'abord Rufus, et fut bien surpris de voir que son géostigma avait diminué aux deux-tiers et s'était maintenant stabilisé. La réponse du Président, lorsqu'il lui demanda comment il se sentait, fut:

-Je suis fatigué.

Maboroshi lui recommanda du repos à Healin et retira son collier anti-JENOVA, avant d'examiner Dolly. Celle-ci retira sa combinaison de cuir criblée de balles. Elle n'avait plus aucune blessure, et ses cellules étaient maintenant stables, mais elle se plaignit d'un gros mal de crâne.

-Tu fais comme d'habitude, répliqua Maboroshi. Aspirine!

Il lui fit une bonne prise de sang pour être sûr, avant de la laisser se rhabiller. Lorsqu'elle parla d'une bonne douche et d'un passage au lit, Rufus fut entièrement d'accord avec elle...


	55. Chapter 55

Autant il y a des moments où je n'ai pratiquement fait que du copy-pasta, autant des fois j'ai dû beaucoup résumer/modifier/arranger/sauter... drôle de composition, enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ça commence finalement à se calmer...

Je suis dans un gros mood Blazblue dernièrement, d'ailleurs j'ai un photoshoot cosplay le prochain week-end et j'arrive pas à trouver de bon moyen pour faire Yukianesa, l'épée de glace de Jin... vous avez des idées qui ne demandent pas trop d'outils?

* * *

-Bon, on voit le Cratère, dit Rude.

-La brume, ouais, grogna Shotgun. J'espère que le clône de pute a pas bougé...

Tseng s'abstint de commentaires et fit descendre l'hélicoptère qu'il pilotait en direction de l'endroit où Sephiroth s'était fait battre par le Lapis Weapon. À côté de lui, Shotgun s'agitait (pour faire changement) et observait la zone à travers des jumelles. Il était encore plus pressé qu'elle de trouver Kadaj et de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, ce qu'il leur avait fait subir à lui et Elena, mais il était le chef des Turks et il remplirait sa mission avant tout.

Ainsi, lorsque Shotgun lui indiqua que Kadaj n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il s'était effondré, Tseng se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir à le chercher dans les brumes. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les commandes de l'hélicoptère, et comme ce n'était pas possible d'atterrir, il passa les commandes à Rude qui descendit le plus bas possible, avant de retirer son casque, sortir son revolver et de sauter en bas de l'appareil, suivi par Shotgun.

-Garde-le dans ton viseur, lui dit-il, le temps que je le menotte.

La brunette hocha la tête et pointa son gros shotgun vers le clône allongé. En s'approchant prudemment, Tseng vit que celui-ci était encore très blessé, et qu'il semblait se mordre les poignets. Il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage maculé de sang noirâtre.

Prenant une paire de menottes, Tseng poussa Kadaj ventre contre terre et lui colla ses bras ensanglantés sur le dos avant de le menotter. Le tout sans douceur, évidemment. Puis Tseng remit le clône sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Shotgun, et ils le traînèrent jusque dans l'hélico, où ils l'attachèrent solidement. Puis Tseng reprit sa place de pilote, pendant que Shotgun se plaçait en face de Kadaj, le pointant toujours avec son shotgun.

-Bon, on a plus rien à faire ici, on s'en va.

Et il fit aussitôt remonter l'hélicoptère hors du Cratère, avant de se diriger vers Midgar. Même s'il se concentrait de son mieux sur le pilotage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celui qu'ils venaient de capturer, et il finit par lâcher:

-L'abattre serait plus simple, je me demande pourquoi on doit le garder en vie...

-Je sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient, ajouta Shotgun.

À cause du bruit de l'hélicoptère, Tseng entendit à peine la voix de Kadaj. Pourtant, il l'avait distinctement entendu dire...

-Tuez-moi si vous voulez.

Parce qu'il était occupé à piloter, et aussi à cause de la surprise, Tseng n'eut pas de réaction visible à ces mots. Intérieurement, il se retenait très fort de faire un massacre. Par contre, il entendit Shotgun se lever derrière lui et donner un coup au clône.

-Mais il le demande, en plus!

Se retournant, il vit qu'elle l'avait frappé avec la crosse de son shotgun sur le côté de la tête, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau. Kadaj se contentait de gémir, la tête basse, sans réaction.

-Shotgun, calme-toi! On le ramène et c'est tout!

Rude se leva et retint Shotgun, la forçant à se rasseoir. Elle ne lutta pas plus que ça, et se contenta de bouder pour le reste du trajet. Tseng décida de se dépêcher jusqu'à la Tour – Kadaj était peut-être calme pour le moment, mais qui savait s'il allait s'énerver? Il était imprévisible, d'autant plus après sa défaite...

De la fumée s'élevait toujours de Midgar lorsqu'il la survola. Tseng se dit que c'était Reeve qui allait être à plaindre, lui qui se félicitait d'avoir refait le budget urbain quelques jours plus tôt, tout devrait être à refaire... littéralement.

-Vous allez avoir du boulot, les gars, lâcha Shotgun, qui regardait nonchalamment par la vitre.

-Je me demande ce que le Président va annoncer à la télévision, ajouta Rude.

-Pour Sephiroth, ça passe, répondit Shotgun, mais pour Dolly...

-Il va bien finir par trouver quelque chose, soupira Tseng.

Une fois enfin à la Tour, après avoir fait atterrir l'hélicoptère, Tseng et Rude firent descendre Kadaj en le traînant plus qu'à moitié, comme il ne tenait toujours pas sur ses jambes. Shotgun continuait de le tenir en joue derrière eux, en traînant des pieds.

-On l'emmène où, au juste? demanda Rude.

Question fort pertinente, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas reçu d'ordres à ce sujet. Sans arrêter, Tseng dit:

-J'hésite entre une cellule au labo, ou bien une dans les sous-sols... quelqu'un a une préférence?

-La fosse commune, ça serait très bien, lâcha Shotgun.

-Le labo, donc, décida le chef des Turks en ignorant ces dernières paroles.

Et ainsi ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'aux laboratoires de Maboroshi, où des rubans jaune « danger » et quelques barricades avaient été posés autour des murs défoncés par Dolly. Le scientifique était toujours là, parmi ses ordinateurs et ses appareils, comme si ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt n'avait été qu'un intermède dans ses recherches.

-Professeur, on a un invité pour vous. Vous auriez un coin pour le mettre?

Maboroshi releva la tête de ses tubes et pointa une porte isolée au fond de la pièce.

-J'espère que cette cellule-là est mieux isolée que celle de Healin, grogna Tseng.

-Soyez sans crainte, elle est spécialement conçue pour les spécimens dangereux... Hem, il vaudrait mieux lui faire quelques soins, non? ajouta Maboroshi en pointant Kadaj.

-Juste le minimum, répondit Tseng à contrecoeur, on a pas reçu d'ordres à ce sujet...

Pendant que Rude retenant Kadaj, non parce qu'il essayait de s'enfuir mais bien parce qu'il était tellement mou qu'il se serait écrasé par terre, Maboroshi lui fit une injection anti-douleur, et désinfecta ses poignets et sa joue, mais avant qu'il ne lui mette de bandages, Tseng prit le clône par le bras et le jeta dans la cellule avant d'en refermer la porte blindée.

-Pas plus de soins...? fit Maboroshi.

-Pas pour le moment, répliqua Tseng.

Il n'était pas prêt à digérer ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Shotgun avait l'air de l'approuver, et elle donna un bon coup de pied dans la porte en criant:

-T'as qu'à pourrir là, connard! Souffre et crève!

Et elle tourna les talons et quitta vite fait le labo. Tseng salua Maboroshi et lui dit qu'il allait faire monter la garde devant cette porte le plus vite possible, ce qui eut l'air de le rassurer suffisamment pour qu'il se remette aussitôt à ses tubes et ses appareils sans leur prêter davantage attention.

Tseng quitta donc le laboratoire, suivi par Rude, et se dirigea vers l'office des Turks (en se disant que le rapport à remplir pour les derniers jours allait être monstrueusement long à remplir), quand il vit Elena au bout du couloir. Celle-ci s'arrêta net en le voyant. Elle portait un paquet de vêtements dans ses mains, probablement pour le Président et Victoria, qui n'avaient pas pu se changer depuis trop longtemps après tout.

-Elena?

-... La mission? demanda-t-elle simplement.

-On l'a attrapé, il est dans une cellule, répondit Tseng. Tu es sûre que ça va aller?

Il tendit la main pour la passer sur la joue d'Elena, mais celle-ci baissa la tête et se remit à marcher, d'un pas très rapide.

-Je dois me dépêcher.

Tseng la regarda partir pendant quelques secondes, puis il se dit qu'il devrait prendre ses responsabilités, et il se remit en marche lui aussi. Étonnamment, ce fut Rude qui brisa le silence.

-Il faudra bien qu'elle l'affronte, pourtant...

-Je sais, répondit sombrement Tseng, elle ne dit rien mais je sais que c'est difficile pour elle...

-Elle a quand même l'air d'aller un peu mieux...

Tseng hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il savait que Rude, même s'il n'en parlait pas en général, s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ses coéquipiers, et qu'il s'inquiétait probablement pour lui aussi... ce qui était assez normal, vu les circonstances. Maintenant que l'adrénaline redescendait, ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien... Une fois arrivé à l'office, il s'assit et prit son PHS en main, pour contacter le Président.

-Monsieur, dit Tseng une fois qu'il eut décroché, Kadaj est enfermé dans une cellule du labo. Avez-vous d'autres instructions à son égard?

-Dans quel état est-il en ce moment?

-Salement amoché, mais bien en vie. Maboroshi lui a injecté un anti-douleur. Il était conscient, mais il n'a pas résisté du tout quand on l'a capturé.

-Il faudrait quand même monter la garde près de sa cellule...

-J'y ai pensé, Rude et Raphaël s'en chargeront pour l'instant.

-Bien. Je m'occuperai de lui un peu plus tard. Repose-toi pour l'instant, Tseng. J'ai aussi envoyé Elena se reposer.

-Merci, monsieur.

Et le chef des Turks donna ses derniers ordres à Rude et à Raphaël, avant de se retirer. Un peu de sommeil ne lui ferait définitivement pas de tort, se disait-il.

Il venait tout juste d'arriver dans sa chambre, et n'avait eu le temps que de retirer sa cravate, quand on frappa à sa porte. C'était Elena, vêtue d'un peignoir blanc assez court. Elle avait les cheveux humides, elle venait probablement de prendre une douche.

-Je... je pourrai pas dormir seule, dit-elle, la tête basse.

-Entre, tu vas prendre froid, répondit Tseng en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de s'arrêter, la tête toujours basse. Tseng referma la porte, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains – il n'osait pas trop l'approcher, vu comment elle avait réagi tout à l'heure... là, elle venait d'elle-même, mais...

-Tu devrais te mettre au chaud sous les couvertures, je vais juste me rafraîchir un peu puis je viens te rejoindre, d'accord?

-Hm mmm.

Mais comme elle ne bougeait pas, Tseng se décida à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sursauta légèrement, avant de se coller contre lui, sans rien dire. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant un bon moment avant de se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre, tu sais... Je t'aime à en mourir...

-Moi aussi, répondit Elena après un sanglot. Moi aussi, Tseng...

Il lui embrassa le front, avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de la déposer dans son lit et de la couvrir avec les draps.

-Je reviens tout de suite, mon amour.

Et Tseng se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de se sécher, avant d'enfiler un peignoir et de rejoindre Elena. Celle-ci s'était roulée en boule, mais lorsqu'il se glissa sous les couvertures, elle s'accrocha à lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le dos pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende. Et elle finit par dire, d'une toute petite voix:

-Tseng... Il va falloir... continuer la liste d'invités... et les préparations pour la salle de réception... et...

-Si tu t'en sens le courage, répondit un Tseng un peu étonné, sinon on repoussera un peu... On fera comme tu voudras.

-Non, je veux me marier avec toi comme prévu. On ne change rien.

Se souvenant de l'épisode de la bague perdue, Tseng se dit que c'était probablement mieux ainsi, et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Alors on fait tout comme prévu. Allez, maintenant on dort! Oyasumi, mon amour!

Et il s'étira le bras pour éteindre la lumière. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que l'obscurité ne tombe sur la pièce fut le sourire d'Elena. Et il se dit avant de s'endormir que ses priorités avaient changé, car le travail ne lui importait désormais plus du tout, seul se sourire comptait maintenant à ses yeux.

OoOoO

Après avoir pris une longue douche ensemble dans les vestiaires des gymnases de la Tour – débarrasser Dolly de toutes les plumes qui étaient prises dans ses cheveux prit beaucoup de temps – Rufus et Dolly prirent les vêtements apportés par Elena (complet blanc de rechange pour Rufus, vêtements de secrétaires pour Dolly) avant de se diriger vers le bureau présidentiel.

Dolly s'était promis d'aider Rufus de son mieux. En prenant l'ascenseur, elle avait vu l'état de la ville et elle avait vraiment réalisé l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait fait... et bien que Rufus lui ait dit qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ses actes si elle était manipulée par JENOVA, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'idée que le sang qu'elle avait fait couler à ce moment-là était resté sur ses mains à elle. Donc, elle voulait faire de son mieux pour aider Rufus et tout le monde à se sortir du pétrin général. À commencer par le traitement de Maboroshi, qui intègrerait probablement son sang dorénavant – elle avait proposé qu'on la vide de son sang d'un coup, et Rufus lui avait répliqué que ce serait plus rentable de la vider petit à petit, et qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre parler de façon aussi extrême. Il fallait donc qu'elle agisse au lieu de s'apitoyer sur elle-même.

Elle fit donc de son mieux pour aider Rufus et ses secrétaires à jongler avec les millions d'appels qu'il recevait, elle lui apporta de la nourriture, remplit des papiers, mais au bout de deux heures elle ressentit le besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle prit donc congé et quitta le bureau, en promettant de revenir bien vite.

Étrangement, ses pas la menaient vers le laboratoire de Maboroshi. Comme Tseng avait contacté Rufus un peu plus tôt, elle savait que Kadaj s'y trouvait, et elle était attirée par sa présence, malgré... malgré tout.

Une fois arrivée au labo, où Maboroshi ne se trouvait plus, elle s'avança vers la porte blindée de la salle isolée, mais une ombre passa devant elle et lui bloqua le passage. C'était Raphaël, qui la fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Un peu mal à l'aise devant le petit blond muet, Dolly demanda si elle pouvait jeter un oeil. Raphaël hocha la tête, composa le code de sécurité sur le clavier de la serrure, et lui ouvrit la porte avant de s'écarter, redevenant une ombre. Dolly saisit du matériel de soins de Maboroshi sur une table avant de pénétrer dans la cellule. Kadaj était allongé par terre, sur le côté. Il regardait le mur en face de lui, et ne réagit pas à l'entrée de Dolly.

-Kadaj, tu m'entends?

-Je t'entends, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien parler avec moi?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais parler avec moi?

-Tu sais... une partie de moi te déteste pour ce que tu as fait, mais l'autre partie n'arrive pas à te détester, et te considère comme un petit frère... mais si tu veux que je parte, tu n'as qu'à le dire, sinon on peut parler...

-Et tu me diras quoi?

-Un tas de choses, je n'ai pas préparé d'ordre du jour ou de discours...

-Hm. Parle si tu veux parler.

Kadaj bougea pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la cellule, se redressant pour s'asseoir contre le mur. Dolly s'agenouilla près de lui et commença à imbiber des compresses d'alcool.

-Toi, tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas? dit-elle.

-Ça ne me fait plus rien, répondit-il.

Dolly hésita un instant, avant de désinfecter les plaies sur le visage de Kadaj, mais celui-ci tiqua à peine au contact de l'alcool. Elle reprit, sans cesser ses soins:

-Tu ne voudrais pas juste... essayer de vivre comme tout le monde? Essayer de comprendre les humains, les notions de bien et de mal? Rends-toi à l'évidence, JENOVA t'a abandonné, mais il existe des êtres sur cette planète qui peuvent aussi te donner de la chaleur et de l'amour...

-Tu ne m'as pas compris, répliqua Kadaj. Je sais très bien que kaa-san m'a abandonné. Ça m'a fait si mal. Elle ne m'a pas choisi. Mais elle est encore là.

-En toi, tu veux dire?

-Partout.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça, partout? demanda Dolly en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle vit distinctement Kadaj cligner des yeux, et son expression changer légèrement, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Elle en profita pour préparer une nouvelle compresse.

-Je la sens encore mieux qu'avant. Elle m'appelle. Moins je veux écouter, plus elle est là.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit Dolly en clignant aussi des yeux. Tu peux être plus clair?

-Pas vraiment. Je ne comprends pas. Je ressens les choses si fort qu'elles font mal, c'est tout.

-Tu crois qu'elle se cache en toi? Il faudrait en parler à Maboroshi...

-J'en ai assez...

Et il se mit à frapper ses poignets contre le sol. Ils étaient attachés dans son dos, et le bord des menottes amochait de beaucoup les plaies déjà assez importantes de ses poignets. Dolly le retint de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et les désinfecta rapidement avant de les panser solidement.

-Ne refais pas ça! Je ne sais pas ce qui est prévu à venir pour toi, mais j'aimerais te demander une chose. Si tu avais à choisir entre la vie calme d'un humain normal, ou bien rester le jouet de JENOVA, qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais, vraiment, au fond de toi?

-Kaa-san m'a trahi, je ne veux plus être son jouet, répondit Kadaj. Mais je sais que je ne serai jamais un être humain normal non plus.

-Même si tu es différent, tu peux vivre comme eux, non? Regarde-moi, je ne suis pas normale non plus, mais je gagne ma vie comme eux et je suis heureuse. Je crois que tu as beaucoup à apprendre... tu as peut-être une chance qui s'offre à toi!

-Pour le moment, ça m'est égal. J'en ai assez.

-Comme tu veux, mais si tu ne veux pas laisser passer ta chance, tu ferais bien d'y penser, et vite. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

Dolly reprit son matériel de soins, avant de quitter la cellule, verrouillant bien la porte derrière elle, avant de retourner le plus rapidement possible dans le bureau de Rufus.

-Je suis revenue!

-Les choses commencent finalement à s'arranger par ici, répondit Rufus qui raccrochait le combiné de téléphone.

-Tant mieux, lui dit Dolly, tu as l'air épuisé.

Elle passa derrière son bureau pour aller lui masser les épaules, et elle le laissa se détendre un petit moment avant de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire de Kadaj.

-Il peut guérir les gens, non? répliqua Rufus.

-Je viens de lui parler, justement...

-D'après toi, il voudra collaborer?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Dolly, il a l'air de se ficher de tout, par contre il a dit quelque chose de bien, qu'il ne voulait plus être le jouer de JENOVA... Mais il y a un problème, il a dit qu'il la ressent partout et que ça lui fait mal, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, ni s'il pourra encore absorber le géostigma...

-Peut-être qu'elle se venge sur lui...

-Il faudrait que Netza'h lui fasse des examens... Rufus?

-Oui?

Dolly prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, afin de bien formuler ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-Je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup de mal, surtout avec ce qui s'est passé avec Elena... mais s'il le souhaitait vraiment, est-ce que tu accepterais de lui donner sa chance? … Éventuellement, je pourrais m'occuper de lui...

-J'aimerais vraiment le sauver de lui-même, je sais bien qu'au fond il ne souhaite pas le mal... Et je crois que tu serais bien la seule capable de t'occuper de lui et de lui montrer ce que sont vraiment le bien et le mal pour les humains.

-Merci pour ta compréhension, répondit Dolly, soulagée. C'est un gosse qui ne connaît presque rien de la vie à part les labos. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider...

-En tout cas, s'il ne croit plus en JENOVA, c'est le bon moment pour lui apprendre les choses...

-Oui, on va d'abord demander à Netza'h de lui faire les examens nécessaires et après je vais m'occuper sérieusement de lui. Il faudrait que je puisse toujours avoir un oeil sur lui... Heu...

-Hm?

Un peu gênée, Dolly répondit très vite:

-Faudrait-peut-être-le-garder-au-manoir-avec-nous-pour-que-je-sois-sûre-qu'il-ne-fait-pas-de-bêtises...

-... Tu crois? fit Rufus en clignant des yeux.

-Si on doit le sortir des labos, on ne va pas le laisser dormir là-dedans éternellement, répliqua Dolly, et il ne peut pas se balader tout seul en ville non plus!

-J'aimerais en juger par moi-même, répondit Rufus avec un léger sourire. On verra bien...

Et Dolly reprit son massage avec plus de vigueur, pendant que Rufus se remettait au boulot. Elle voulait vraiment les aider, tous les deux, Rufus et Kadaj...


End file.
